Warped
by JJOAS
Summary: A 30 year old get's reincarnated into the body of one ten year old Jackie Burckhart and because of this cosmic hiccup this That 70's Show dimension get's a little warped. More inside. Rated T for swearing and suggestive scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Warped

This story is rated T for swearing and slightly suggestive scenes. 

This is a 'That 70's Show' plot twist idea that's been rattling around my head. I don't know if I'll continue it after this, but if I get enough feedback and prompting I may do so.

 **Disclaimer** : The actual show does not belong to me whatsoever, just this story and _my_ character Lin. That '70s Show is an American television period sitcom that originally aired on Fox from August 23, 1998, to May 18, 2006. The series focused on the lives of a group of teenage friends living in the fictional suburban town of Point Place, Wisconsin, from May 17, 1976, to December 31, 1979.

 **My story premise:** A 30 year old gets reincarnated into the show as Jackie at the age of ten. She decides to screw the plot and live life as she wanted. Her end goal: marry Steven Hyde, have children, and be happy. If she can bring a little more joy to the people she meets along the way, all the better. This story is in first person point of view.

 **Chapter 1**

There were many things that I had believed in my life...Things that my parents taught me; be kind and be brave...Things that my siblings taught me; never give up and think on your feet...And things that I just learned on my own; be strong and have faith.

I believed in God; I was a Christian, I believed in life _beyond_ the stars, in _multiple_ dimensions, and even in _karma_. The one thing that I didn't believe was _reincarnation_. There was as much solid proof in that as there were for mermaids. Nada.

So when I died during my appendectomy I thought, "Well fuck...There goes having kids or that picket fence dream. I guess I'll just chill with my folks up in heaven."…Except that didn't happen. What did happen was unexpected to say the least. At least I didn't have to go through being born again. That would've been a total downer, although it wasn't so bad in the game Fallout 3. Then again…this wasn't a game.

I woke up to bright blinding white lights and someone who looked eerily like Kitty Forman. My bones ached and I felt like I had the biggest migraine in my life. It throbbed behind my eyes and I couldn't help, but press the heel of my hand against my forehead. When I looked back to double check, I squinted at her. I liked the 70's show as much as any other kid from the 90's, but cosplay in a hospital...really? It was just unprofessional. I would probably be less cranky if I was in less pain.

Before I could snap at her she asked me in that Kitty like voice, "Jacqueline, dear, can you see and hear me clearly?" The Kitty look-alike nurse was really spot on. At least she looked properly worried.

I bit down a waspish retort and I nodded, "So the surgery went okay?" I supposed that I _may not_ have died after all. I mean why else was I alive? I nodded wincing again while she injected something into my IV bag. In a couple seconds I suddenly felt relief. I sagged into my bed and let out a happy sigh. That's the stuff.

When I looked back up again the nurse was frowning, "Were you awake for any part of your surgery, sweetie? Oh dear, let me just call your father. I promised him to notify him as soon as you woke up." She hurried away without saying another word.

I grimaced at her quickly retreating back. Now, that didn't make sense. My folks had been dead for **five years** now. I looked at my arms and hands, and almost screamed. I tried to calm my raging heart and slow my quickening breaths. I was **white**. I was BLACK the last time I checked. I certainly never asked for a racial change when I went in for a simple appendectomy. I touched my hair; it wasn't tightly curly any more nor was it big. Jeeze... I really liked my hair the way it was. What in the world was going on?!

I glanced around looking for some sort of reflective surface nearby carefully avoiding catching my IV tube on something. I found a metal pitcher beside my bed and my recently abandoned medical chart. My jaw dropped. Mother fucker no. Was I hallucinating?

I gazed at the face that gazed back at me. I looked just like… a young Mila Kunis? I peered closer and found that I didn't have her heterochromia eyes. My eyes were brown just like how the character she played from the 70's show had originally had brown eyes. Well shittlesticks. I didn't even have my own eyes. I shook my head slightly and rifled through my medical chart. Now and I again I couldn't help but feel my face with my right hand. This was like a weird body snatchers episode, but freakier.

It stated that I was Jacqueline Beulah Burkhart, age ten, born September 24, 1961. The current date was a week past my tenth birthday apparently. I was admitted for a hit and run. I had apparently ran out onto the street and got swiped by a car on my birthday. I looked back at my reflection, I noted the bruises that seemed to be fading from my face and arms. How long was I in here? If I wasn't in for an appendectomy, what the fuck happened? I riffled through more of my chart, but it seemed like the nursing and doctor's notes were missing for some reason. I sighed and continued on reading what I could find. It said that I was admitted to the hospital by my mother and a naked clown. Huh. I guess it was this birthday that got her to fear clowns.

I returned the pitcher and chart back to exactly where I had found them soon flopping back on my hospital bed. While I lay on my bed like a starfish I looked around the room and saw how it was probably one of the few private rooms. Guess I must've been _THAT_ rich **Jackie Burkhart** from the show. I blew a stray dark curl out of my face with a scowl. So reincarnation was _**real**_. I just thought it wouldn't be in a show of all places. Well...I did believe in different dimensions. I let out a disgruntled sigh. FML. I guess I should? I guess…I should….just go with it? I mean, if I'm in a coma somewhere then none of this'll matter. However…..if I'm _not_ ….what's the use in struggling? I let out a little whine and stared up at the ceiling…was this my life now?

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

The next couple months were a blur of vital sign checks, doctor checkups, healing, "my" father talking to lawyers, a different lawyer handing me a letter, and a whole bunch of other stuff that led me to where I am now four months later. I found out that the year was really 1971 and not some elaborate joke. I accidentally nicked myself with a knife while I was cooking, so there goes the coma idea. I certainly couldn't bend time or reality to my will either so the only possibility was that this was real. I had totally missed out on the last performance that the Beatles had together. This certainly did prove reincarnation, karma, and that alternate dimensions existed. Never make fun of gypsies' kids. Insert laugh track here.

I kept waiting for it, but it really hit me that it wasn't a show when I was taken to the Burkhart mansion before we moved. I studied my reflection some more in private, and had to get used to being a midget along with the sudden racial change. I was originally a five seven black bootylicious woman, in my opinion, so just reaching four nine in a slight frame felt like I had become a skinny dwarf sans beard in the blink of an eye. I still tended to reach for things that were easily accessible to me, and it annoyed me to no end. It was kind of like being in one of those Oculus Rift games, but somehow forgetting which character slot you were playing in the middle of a battle. The reach was all wrong.

I saw the multitude of dresses in her closet and privately cursed, everything else were either bellbottoms or had rainbows with unicorns. That would NOT do. I loved skinny jeans; wore em all the time instead of dresses while I grew up. I shrugged. I'll just have to change up my "old" wardrobe. Thank God people started wearing skinny jeans back in the fifties. I'll just have to shop through the thrift stores, buy a sewing machine, and a bunch of cloth. I also had a certain love for peplum tops with peter pan collars as well, and I knew that they wouldn't be abundantly found at stores now. I'd just have to make the things I liked and pick and choose everything else.

I was totally going to purchase a Singer sewing machine. Those things were damn reliable especially those built during this era. I happily noted that the music that I loved as a child was still available to me. Hello the Beatles, Led Zeppelin and Stevie Wonder, you and many others will make my life here less miserable. Not that I would let them see that. I wouldn't want someone picking on me… _again_. Bullying in this era was swept under the rug in comparison to what happened in the future, so I expected the worst if it did happen to me again.

As I looked around my "old" room I sighed gratefully when I found that there wasn't a mass of posters of 70's men that had adorned her walls during the show. Why I expected that from a ten year old, I wouldn't know. Her massive piles of stuffed animals were still present spilling across her bed to the floor. She didn't have a doll house surprisingly. Everything was pink, from the walls, to the bedding, to the clothes and the dresser, and my irritation grew. I liked pink as well, but this much felt ludicrous. A person should be able to like more than one _damn_ color. Was it her _parents_ or was it _her_? I knew that femininity wasn't how it was in 2038, but really? A color shouldn't determine someone's gender. Besides, pink used to mean masculinity way back then and blue for femininity. Jeeze…

On the other hand….I was taking over some little girl's life. I felt a little bad, and that worried me a little. Shouldn't I feel worse about this, even if it helped me live?

I sighed and let my thoughts wander. I balked at the thought of having to go through high school again, and in the 70's to boot. I frowned. I supposed I could just skip everything through a bunch of tests, and probably a couple IQ tests. I wasn't a genius by anyone's standards, but I was still technically a thirty year old woman in a ten year old body. Besides that, after this incident I noticed that her father was _putty_ in my hands. His baby girl would get everything and anything after this "trauma". I smirked inwardly, this would be _fun_. If I had to be stuck here in this whatever zone, I was going to milk it for all it was worth. Was it the right thing to do? I don't know, but what else could I do?

The lawyer with the letter had talked to me privately and apparently "my" Great aunt Enid left her $1,000,000 in cash in a private account as her heir apparent after "my" accident. In the will that was _just_ the monetary funds alone. Turned out her great aunt was a frugal smarmy bitch, so she didn't have _anyone_ that liked her. She apparently died a couple days later with no one showing up to her funeral; super duper sad. This in turn, meant that I also got pretty much _everything_ else. This was probably what that helped Jack Burkhart keep embezzling money for as long as he had. My two 'parents' spent money like it was water.

I was apparently chosen because she had stated that I was the _least_ annoying relative between my mother and father. This hadn't happened in the show, so I supposed that she hadn't run from the clown incident in that reality. This was a strange domino effect, right? I didn't have any other explanation that made sense in my head. I stored that tidbit into my nope box. I hid it from "my" father.

When I got down to the brass tacks I found out my total inheritance was worth about $6,228,435.01, which meant if I wanted to I would _never_ have to work again. It totally blew my mind at how much things cost here. This serendipitous happenstance really shocked me since I grew up as a broke-ass-bitch. This financial stability made my stomach clench and my heart ache. Bread was less than a dollar here and eggs were just sixty cents for a dozen. I privately wished that I could transcend the dimensions and give some of the money to my past self and my past family. All this wealth on one little girl…and into the nope box you go.

My father hired this new lady, named Rosita, as a full time nanny along with buying up a house near the Forman's for yours truly. Why, you may ask? Because he had the strangest idea that a smaller house would keep me safer, from _what,_ I really didn't know. Like this part of the suburbs would really be any safer than our previous home. People still got killed _wherever_ they went. Besides, I think he was lying because "we" had to buy a smaller mansion due to the divorce. I bet it was because he could freely invite his many other "lady friends"; the ones "my" mother kept harping about during the divorce proceedings, to an unoccupied "cozier" mansion.

It worked out in any case since he immediately went off on one of his long business trips, and the only solace I got was an allowance of $500 a week while he was away and Rosita. She only really spoke Spanish though and he really didn't pay her much. I think she was only really nice to me because I was a) her employer basically, and b) I was nice to her from the start. I didn't put up a fuss, helped with chores, cooking, and only really bothered her when I wanted company.

Any monetary funds my father gave me to assuage his guilt was withdrawn right away into my own account at a _different_ bank _in_ town. Great aunt Enid was a crafty old curmudgeon in that she had made sure that I **could** touch the money and all the other assets _now_ even at the age of ten. I don't know how she did it because I didn't think I was emancipated yet because my pseudo father would pop a blood vessel. His perfectly crafted lie of a perfect family was already broken; an emancipated daughter wouldn't do his image any favors.

I toyed around with the idea of paying Rosita more, since $3 an hour seemed like nothing to me. Money was kind of confusing going backwards. I was used to a $15 minimum wage, which was a gigantic leap from just $3. I didn't know how though and left that thought alone. I could figure it out later.

Mother dearest went off to Mexico with the clown/pool boy Eduardo after the divorce proceedings probably because just getting a divorce here in a _small town_ had a bad stigma during this era. The last thing she said to me was that she would send gifts through the postal system. She had won the right to a quarter of daddy dearest's fortune so I don't doubt that she meant what she said. If it was of any use I would keep it, but if it wasn't I would probably just pawn it. No offense to anyone, but she really wasn't my mother. My mother was a great woman who went through multiple sicknesses in her life time, along with shit ass poverty, and still came out breathing. This punk ass bitch wouldn't and couldn't come close. My chest always hurt when I thought about her.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

I checked my brand new leather watch. I had found a small oval watch face and attached slim bands of black leather onto it. It was less bulky and much more feminine than the other watches here which were more catered for men in this era. It reminded me of a watch my original mother used to wear when she was younger. Things that reminded me of my past made my heart both ache and soar. It was a complicated feeling.

I tapped my brown leather loafer heel; my annoyance was probably clearly visible on my face. Rosita was supposed to come and pick me up from the library. She was late. _Again_. I really didn't want to walk some more. Sure the heels were cute, but they hurt. And sure…that was my fault for choosing that, but I wanted to look sort of cute today. It's not like the doctors forbade me from wearing heels. My dad had bought me a car so that Rosita could drop me off and pick me up from wherever just in case I was feeling weak. I never really felt as weak as when I had 'arrived here'; it was more not wanting to walk for a long period of time in a still sort of alien place. Luckily I had managed to pressure him to put the car under my name. Guilt could make people do almost anything.

He had become more distant after he found out intelligent I really was. In this era smarter women weren't exactly the best quality to have apparently. Oh well…in time society would change, and I knew that. I mean he was still nice in his own way, the money still came in and everything was handled financially when it came to _my_ house…I just felt a little **lonely**. It didn't help that my period had started last week. I knew what it was and Rosita was left to try and explain it all in Spanish. It was both embarrassing and confusing. How do you tell a lady that's supposed to be your guardian that you don't really need her for that, but rather would like her to be more of a friend? Miming things always ended up with confusion with Rosita. Maybe I was just as bad at charades as I was in my previous body. Did that cross over when you were reincarnated?

I rolled my eyes and huffed out a breath making my way home on foot. My back heel stuck slightly and I sighed pausing to adjust it slightly. I saw that Steven Hyde and Eric Forman were ahead of me a couple feet away. I wondered where Donna and Michael were. We didn't run in the same circles so I couldn't really just go up and ask them. I was promoted into the 11th grade a couple months ago, but before I skipped a bunch of grades, they were all in the class ahead of me. Back then I saw them often enough on the playground. Now I didn't see them at all. It wasn't easy, but in a couple more tests, projects, and papers I could test out of high school all together. I wouldn't know what it would mean for my social life, but high school was just as unbearable for me as it was before. It didn't help that a lot of the kids there really thought I was just a midget.

I tugged at the brown leather backpack that I had slung across my back. I left my text books at school and only really studied my notes at the library. Not having friends made me crave any sort of social interaction, even if it was just a librarian saying hello. Smart I may be, social I was not. I didn't like feeling like a strange little island in a sea of people though. It just made me even more homesick than I was usually.

I continued walking behind them ignoring how they kept looking back now and then. I cut my hair into a short curly chin length bob with bangs so I doubt that they would recognize me much. My clothes were different too. Gone were the pink frilly dresses, bellbottoms, and rainbow adorned shirts. I now wore dark skinny jeans that would probably fit me forever considering my slight frame. My soft dark green trench coat was a little to long, but I figured that I would grow into it. Underneath my trench coat was a soft silk cotton blend shirt in bright yellow with a dark blue Peter Pan collar. Children tended not to notice people younger than them, or people that they didn't see often. They certainly had trouble remembering who you were if you managed to lay low and change your appearance. That was one of the reasons for this whole new wardrobe.

I kept walking with my head down, perhaps I could get home unscathed? I didn't measure my steps correctly and bumped into someone's back. I hated being the smallest; I looked up at a surprised Steven Hyde. He was wearing baggy faded clothing with a tattered looking backpack slung onto his shoulder. Eric looked surprised as well; he looked _**much**_ better off when I looked at the two in comparison. They both looked so God damn young though. I would've laughed, but that would seem like an insane reaction after bumping into someone, right?

Eric tilted his head to the side, "Are you following us?" He probably saw me as some desperate kid looking to get some attention from the bigger kids. Psh…seriously?

Steven didn't have his sunglasses or Zen yet so his suspicion was clear in his eyes, "Are you, _midget_?" I thought he'd be much nicer as a kid, but I think this was the time after Eric had sabotaged a certain someone's good reputation.

I pouted affronted at that term. Yes I was basically a midget right now, but **aawww hell to the no buddy; mmmhmm**. I got in his face and pushed him back slightly sneering, "I'm **not** a _midget_! I'm ten. Besides, you guys aren't much taller!"

I turned to the now taken aback looking Eric pointing at his face, "And you! I'm not following you! I'm your _other_ neighbor. There are other people around you, ya know!" I swear that they lived in their own little bubble when it came to the world around them right now. I doubt they even paid attention to Mrs. Burbank who lived right across from us either. She was a sweet old lady who secretly sold pot. I liked her. She always gave me chocolate balls when Rosita wasn't looking.

I huffed and speed walked away from the two dumbfounded boys making sure to hike up my backpack. I didn't stay to hear their replies and made it to my house without interacting with them again. Two blocks seemed like nothing in my ire. My car was still in my drive-way which only fueled my irritation.

I threw myself onto the couch that I had helped Rosita reupholster. It was a modular couch that had a great form with rounded arms, comfy soft backing, and great supple cushions. The only problem that I had was that it was an ugly paisley pattern when we first bought it. I helped Rosita reupholster the bad boy into this great super soft cotton blend bright yellow fabric that it was in now. It was great and a fun bonding experience for the both of us. She'd been with me for about six months now, but I didn't know enough Spanish to speak to her in proper sentences yet. It still felt great to have some company. I liked alone time, certainly, but I didn't want to be alone all the time.

I lolled my head and looked around. I had gotten father dearest to let me redecorate; tear down walls, repaint, and everything else to turn this two bedroom, two level; with a basement, house into something that I wanted. It had an open floor plan for the kitchen, dining room, and living room. Because of this, it felt so much bigger and airy especially when I painted over the puke yellow walls with white paint. Apparently as long as I complied with meeting his whores now and again during his irregular galas, I could get away with anything. This of course was super duper sad, but I could do without personal feelings when it came to this dysfunctional family.

I only got up an hour later when my stomach grumbled in defiance against me lazing on my couch. I made sure to plunk my stuff on the couch as opposed to the floor. I was clumsy when things weren't neat and clean.

While I heated myself up some fries, a BLT, and gravy; our left-overs, I called out to Rosita, "Hey Rosita! I'm home! You forgot to pick me up… _ **again**_ , but that's okay. I managed to run into Steven and Eric today. OH! And also…" I paused briefly noticing that no one had come into the kitchen during my rambling. I finished microwaving my dinner and brought it over to our small white round dining table. I flopped down onto one of the dining table chairs.

I leaned back glancing around for any trace of my usually doting nanny. While I did this I noticed that I forgot to get a drink. An ice cold glass of water would certainly wash my worries away. After I had poured myself a glass I gulped some down and found a note attached to the glass pitcher.

I took the note from the pitcher and sat down at the table again after I had put my glass down. After I read the note I was glad I _had_ put my glass down or I could've _shattered_ it in my rage. I took in deep calming breaths. It turned out that Rosita knew English this entire time if this note meant anything. She bailed on me and left a folder of all the info she took care of. Being a good kid meant that she thought I could take care of myself. I mean, sure I could. I had fourteen years of experience in that department in my other life, but seriously. This sucked. I shoved my food into my maw and ignored the tears running down my face. I would wipe them away later. So far…this existence here was lonely as hell.

Father dearest never checked up on me, so Rosita's absence wasn't noted. She did leave me his number if I wanted to call him. I shook my head at that thought. I could manage…I suppose…My thoughts trailed off while I finished off my food and tidied up as per usual.

While I took out the trash I noticed that the Forman's were having a backyard barbeque for dinner. Eric looked happy and Laurie looked bored out of her mind. That _bitch_ didn't know how lucky she was. I scowled inwardly and tried to stealthily walk back into my lonely lair. This bitterness wasn't good for me.

"Oh! Hey there, sweetie!" Kitty Forman called out to me.

I suppose I wasn't stealthy enough. I pasted on a smile, "Hey, Mrs. Forman. I'm not intruding, am I?"

Sure back home was lonely, but this felt super awkward. I could see the weird way Laurie looked at me and the curious look Eric shot my way. Red and Kitty were really nice though, although I couldn't fathom why Red was nice to me. Sure, I had been civil to them, but I didn't go out of my way to try and win their affection.

Kitty waved it way, "Dear, you're not intruding. Why don't you come over and join in on our barbeque. The more the merrier, right Red?" She smiled gaily at her husband almost daring him to say no. She was the head nurse for my case, and I supposed that she privately thought I was her responsibly since my parents and now nanny had decided to ditch me.

Red was gruff but he gently stated, "Your _nanny_ dropped by…so you can come over whenever you need to…or want." He sighed and planted a kiss on his wife's head before he turned to me again, "You're welcome here kid." What did Rosita say to convince them to welcome me into their home? What did she do? Did they know where she went? Did I even want to know at this point?

Laurie looked affronted before she huffed off mumbling an excuse and Eric looked like he had a bright idea. He in turn almost scampered off before Red caught him with a dark look. His son stilled, grabbed another hot dog off the grill, and stuffed it into his mouth.

Red shook his head staring at his son's antics, "Dumbass."

I felt tears well up behind my eyes and I nodded rapidly. I wiped my hands on my skinny jeans, "I could bring a cream pie?"

Kitty saw how I was trying to cope and warmly smiled, "Why don't I help you bring it over?"

I silently nodded unable to help the smile that stretched across my face, "Thanks Mrs. Forman."

She returned my grin and came through my garden gate. This was certainly an interesting set of events.

And time went on and because of that exchange I spent more time getting to know the Formans. Well…more like just Eric, Red, and Kitty Forman. Laurie didn't like me off the bat. I think it was because someone was encroaching on her territory? This would just give me more reason to call her a bitch in my head.

I had dinner with them almost every night, they took me to church every Sunday, and through this I got to know Steven, and Donna. I didn't really see Michael for some reason, but since I wasn't supposed to know him yet, I didn't bother asking.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

It only took another six months for me to test out of high school, which made my summer all the more savory. After all the papers, studying, and exams I really looked forward to a break. I had bought myself a prehistoric computer, board games, and more new clothes for myself as a treat. Bargain Bob was certainly surprised when I stopped by and purchased a big color TV as well. I could certainly afford it rather than just squirreling away my money this month.

I sprawled across my queen mattress and found that I was happy that I had finally cleared out and claimed Rosita's room as my own. I had painted the master bedroom's walls four various shades of blue and added a white chair rail. It made the room classier. Rosita hadn't wanted to change anything while she was here, and I think it was because she knew that she wouldn't be staying forever.

I wouldn't have to be afraid of becoming homeless like Steven had in the show. The house was under my name and completely paid off along with the car and I didn't personally have any debts to anyone. My financial future was clear and I just had to work on my nonexistent social life. I didn't want to end up as a crazy hermit with a single volleyball for a friend.

I wandered around my new room going though my new clothes and new things; the single stuffed animal I decided to keep stared up at me from my new bookshelf. I called him Mr. Fluffy after the fluffy unicorn from Despicable Me since they looked so similar to one another. My bookshelf housed textbooks, novels, chapter books, and whatever else I could fit into it. I had made myself a kotatsu out of a low coffee table, blankets, and a heater for the winter. Even through dimensional time travel I loved anime and all things Japanese. I wouldn't be able to get a kimono in Wisconsin in the 70's though; oh well. I'd just have to look elsewhere when I could.

It was scorching out and I swear I could hear the heat. I fanned myself and decided that turning on the air conditioner was a must. I made my way and turned on the heavy bulky machine welcoming the cold air. It was the best recent purchase I had gotten for my home. Upgraded kitchen appliances and bunch of stuff would come later on once technology got better.

I felt myself melt in relief and gulped in the cold air, before I made my way out of the house. Kitty wasn't working anymore since Red had gotten promoted at the auto parts factory. I _bet_ she would want to do something. God knows Laurie just ignored her mother whenever she wanted to bond.

Making sure that my hair was clipped back with delicate metal leaf hair clips; ones that I found thrifting, I straightened my dark blue sleeveless Beatles t-shirt, and I made certain that my denim short shorts weren't too revealing. I really wanted to look cute for Steven. It might have been entirely inappropriate, but I had developed a teeny tiny crush on him. How could I not though? He looked eerily like my husband when we were younger.

I skipped towards the Forman's backyard, a bucket of popsicles firmly in my grasp. I waved at her happily through her patio door despite the sweltering summer heat that clung to my skin like cling-wrap. She beckoned me inside with a beaming grin. I think she was baking a pie for the ice cream that I had bought with her during our grocery trip.

I didn't live with them because there wasn't a need to, but I might have well since I spent most of my time with her. Eric thought I was weird for that sole reason; who wanted to hang out with someone else's mom all of the time? Pshh…kid didn't know what he was missing. I tried hanging out with Donna sometimes, but right now she didn't need a female friend. Whatever… I would be there for her later.

I slid in and carefully handled my bucket filled with my icy treats. I knew that Eric had his friends over and decided a couple more friends somewhat around my age wouldn't be so bad.

"What'd you have there, Lin?" Kitty asked quickly taking out a delectable looking apple pie out of her oven. It was equally as warm in their house as it was outside so that oven felt like it would blister us when she opened it. I let out a sigh of relief when she closed it. How she could wear those long skirts and those long sleeved blouses, I would never know. I was in a slim sleeveless shirt and I still felt like was boiling. They couldn't afford the luxury of an air conditioner, but I tried not to let that bother me.

I beamed happy to know that she had started calling me Lin instead of Jacqueline. I didn't really want to be called Jackie since I really _wasn't_ her. It was just lucky that there were other nicknames that could be salvaged from such a long name. "I brought over bomb pops, cyclone pops, chocolate pudding pops, and a whole bunch of others." I showed her my medium sized bucket that I had been toting around the entire time.

Kitty patted my head, "That's lovely, dear. Why don't you go put that in the downstairs freezer and come and help me put the finishing touches on this pie?" She probably assumed I got some of each from the many different boxes that I had purchased with her earlier.

I nodded eagerly and bounced down to the basement. What I saw there didn't surprise me. It was just Donna, Michael, Steven and Eric watching TV and just lolling about on the couch and various chairs.

Steven had recently "acquired" sunglasses, but I could still tell that he had raised his eyebrow at me when I reached the bottom of the stairs. I wondered privately if he liked what I was wearing. Eric sent me a small smile; he was used to me by now. We had developed a slight friendship over the last six months since whenever I was here I managed to simmer down Red's temper. I think Kitty and Red just needed a daughter that liked hanging out with them.

Donna waved and turned back to the television. I hadn't met Michael before so I didn't really know how to react to him. I felt a little uncomfortable in my summer ware now, but it's not like I could sprint away in flip flops.

I fidgeted slightly before I made my way to the freezer emptying my bucket. Before I could just run out of there someone cleared their throat.

Donna frogged Michael in the shoulder, "Lin, this _dillhole_ is Kelso."

I nodded towards him and was about to stick my hand out when Steven grabbed and stuck it to my side. I pouted and tilted my head, "Dude, what the hell?"

Donna sucked in a breath. She hadn't heard me swear yet. I managed not to do so around the adults, but Eric and Steven knew that I had a massive potty mouth when provoked.

I think Steven was practicing having Zen because Eric piped up for him, "Kelso's kind of a perv." He shrugged helplessly before he smacked Michael as well, "Don't be rude. She's kinda like my little sister, so watch it."

I beamed at that comment and wiggled out of Steven's grasp. I still wanted to introduce myself, but I kept my distance, "I'm Jacqueline, but most people call me Lin. It's nice to meet you."

Michael shook Donna and Eric off and gave me a leering grin. If I wasn't already prepared I would've punched his face out of instinct. "I'm Michael Kelso. Don't listen to these guys. I'm totally not a perv."

At that I let out a short laugh before shaking my head, "Well…okay then. Nice to know I guess?" I backed away towards the stairs, but before I left I recalled that I wanted to tell them about the popsicles.

"So I brought over popsicles, like a whole bunch. Help yourselves, but please don't finish the pudding pops. I wanted to have some too after I finish hanging out with your mom." With that I dashed up the stairs as fast as I could with my fluorescent yellow flip flops.

I heard them all reply in kind with assurances that they wouldn't finish all the pudding pops.

On my way to the kitchen I unfortunately bumped into Laurie. I tempered down my irritation, she was a real bitch as a teenager too. She sneered at me as she went out the door, probably to hang out with her friends; if I recalled correctly she was about fifteen now. Well, she'd be gone soon enough. I shrugged and trekked into the kitchen.

Mrs. Forman was happily cooling the pie and had taken out the ice cream. Mr. Forman had apparently gotten home and was taking a load off by drinking a beer in the kitchen.

"Hello Mr. Forman!" I chirped and slipped him some chocolate tootsie candies. He grinned and nodded before pocketing the candy I always gave him. I knew that they ate a lot of that stuff during the Korean War, and I think he appreciated that I had paid attention to one of his stories.

While I helped bustle around the kitchen with Kitty the apple pie was sliced, cooled, and topped with ice cream and whipped cream. They would stay cool in the fridge until dessert happened after dinner.

"Hello, little one." Red smiled warmly before leaning back against his chair sighing all the while.

I helped fish out the steaks that I had convinced Kitty to buy. There were ten steaks in total, and I had forcefully volunteered to pay for it. They were about $7 each, and were huge in comparison the steaks I bought in my time for that price. Kitty always seemed uncomfortable when I spent massive amounts of money on them, but I explained to her that was one of the ways I showed that I loved them. She wouldn't stop smiling after that. I don't think her kids tell her they love her enough. I think that was one of the reasons why Red wasn't averse to having me over. I always brought food over and managed to make Kitty smile.

"Long day?" I put the frozen meat in a pile while Kitty made her way to the backyard with a pitcher of ice cold lemon aid.

He let out a snort, "Very much so. How was your day, Lin?"

I beamed and began to tell him about my day while we prepared for another summer time backyard dinner. And so for a couple years it went on like that hanging out with the Formans, Steven, Donna, and Michael getting to know them better.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

It was dark and pouring rain when I first got to know Steven better.

I was twelve and in another week I was going to start college; the youngest person to do so from Point Place ever. Because of the anxiety of starting college so young, even though I wanted to, I couldn't sleep. This turned out to be a good thing when I saw a beaten down Steven trying to make it to the Forman's house in the dark.

I clutched my housecoat tighter around me. It was really freaking cold this January; I don't think that the rain helped any. I grabbed an umbrella, slipped on my rain boots, and pocketed a flash light while I ran in through the horrid weather.

"Steven!" I called out desperate that he would hear me despite this down pour.

He stopped limping and glanced my way. I flashed the light over his figure and saw that he was badly bruised. I frowned and ran towards him splashing though puddles along the way.

I held the umbrella above him and he halfheartedly scowled. One of the lenses of his sunglasses was gone, "Come on. We should go inside my house and I can make you hot chocolate."

He glared and it withered away when he noticed that I hadn't budged. I threw my arm around his waist; he was so skinny, and helped guide him towards and into my home.

Steven glanced back at the Forman's house, "You don't have to do this. Forman can help me." I fought down the blush that was threatening to flood my face and I shook my head. I needed to play it cool.

I let him flop onto my couch with that comment ignoring how he winced during the landing, "Well from what I know they're all asleep right now since its 3 am in the morning. I'm gonna go and make you that drink I promised, so don't go anywhere." Yeah. I was being bossy right now, but he was being a jerk for not just accepting my help. God, it's like we weren't even friends. We weren't that close, yet, but come on. No decent human being would let him trudge through the rain like that. Jeeze…

Steven winced and nodded, "Okay…"

I quickly finished my task and handed him his drink. I grabbed the fluffy blanket that was on the other couch and draped it over him, "Wanna tell me about it?"

Steven stared off into space drinking his hot chocolate now and again, "No."

I raised my eyebrow, "No?"

Steven sighed and gently placed his mug on my coffee table, "See…you wouldn't understand, Burkhart."

I rolled my eyes, "Steven…if you hadn't heard the rumor mills around this town, my folks aren't exactly decent parents or people."

Steven raised his eyebrow at this new piece of information, "I doubt your mom just sat back drunkenly while her newest boyfriend beat you for no reason." He shook his head and dried himself off with my blanket.

I nodded and sat down beside him letting my arm wrap around his shoulders. He stiffened and eventually relaxed when I didn't move away.

I let my head fall onto his shoulder while he took his mug and started drinking his hot chocolate again, "My mom wouldn't do that, no."

He snorted bitterly, but before he could comment I continued on, "Instead she slept with my birthday clown in front of me, and when I ran away in panic one of her other lovers accidentally hit me with his car that put me into the hospital."

Steven blinked rapidly and stared at me befuddled, "Damn."

I let out a bitter laugh, "Yeah. My dad's not as bad, but he's certainly distant. He only contacts me to prove that he's a 'father' to his newest whore."

Steven nodded and finished off his drink, "My dad fucked off when I was little."

I rubbed his shoulder, "If it helps any my mom basically fucked off after their divorce, and my dad soon after. I'm not saying that what I had is worse, since both of us got screwed when it came to our parents. What I'm saying is that you're not alone."

He really looked at me and kissed me cheek suddenly. Steven flushed and looked away, "Thanks Lin." Steven fiddled with the mug that was firmly in his grasp. He was adorable!

I beamed at him, "Whatever and whenever you need it, Steven." His expression turned soft and cautions and I patted his knee. I really meant what I said, and I would do everything I could to prove it to him.

After that, we hung out more getting to know each other better, and whenever it got too much with Edna's random dick head boyfriends Steven would stay over. He still hung out with Eric primarily, but when shit went down and he couldn't go home he stayed with me. I thought it was okay; society would probably frown on a girl child alone with a boy child unrelated to her though.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

I was fifteen when I noticed that the boys were currently riding out puberty. I don't know how I forgot about it, but I did. Hey, I was only human. If I recalled correctly that was part of a song in the future.

I had let Steven practice driving in my beetle as long as I could be a passenger. Plus I wanted to go get some fries, and walking far for 'em was always a bummer.

"So, you're doing really well!" I chirped. I knew that the first time I drove in my last life I accidentally went through the front of a 7-11. It was horribly memorable.

Steven smirked, "Aren't I always, doll?" He was wearing the aviator sunglasses; I got them for him for his thirteenth birthday, against the glare of the sun today. It was one of the days that actually made sense to wear sunglasses.

He had recently started calling me doll. The first time he did, he and Eric got into such a heated argument. They made me leave the room to go get them sodas with Donna. Psh… If Donna hadn't wanted to get out of there I would've stayed and eavesdropped.

I rolled my eyes and shrugged, "I guess? I'm not quite sure what you mean, but sure. We haven't hit a single thing. Does this mean you're ready to take your test?"

Steven shook his head and snorted, "You're such a sweetheart, doll." He turned into a FatBurger drive-through, "Probably. You want anything?" We had been driving for an hour or so close to lunch, he was probably hungry.

I bounced, "Fries and coffee please!" I was basically living off of coffee these days since I was so close to graduation now and I couldn't wait. It was one thing to go through college as a young adult, it was another going though it while also going through puberty. My little town called me a child genius because of this, which made most of my peers wary of me. It made the adults think I was completely adorable though.

He grinned and leaned towards me, and for a moment I thought he would kiss me, instead he flipped open my glove compartment and took out the snack money I had hidden there. I scowled at him.

He winked, "Man's gotta eat, sweetheart." He didn't need to do that. I would've just given him money when we had to pay. Steven was touchy about that though so…I guess I could let him have this one.

"Whatever, Steven," I huffed and crossed my arms while I resolutely stared out of my window. The sooner I could learn how to drive too, the sooner I could gain more independent. Donna was learning how to drive too; maybe she would agree to a girl road trip. OH! We could go to the recently opened Taco Bell in Kenosha. Michael had apparently already gotten his license, which meant he kept pestering me to let him borrow my car. Like that would happen. Pervert only wanted it so he could get girls to sleep with him.

Steven snorted out a laugh while he ordered for us and drove ahead to wait in line with the other cars, "You know what I mean, doll." When he said it in that sweet tone…that tone that he didn't use with anyone, but me I couldn't help but melt a little inside.

I whipped my head towards him and pouted, "Uggh. Steven, you're such a dillhole."

He grinned and tucked a stray hair behind my ear, "Mhmm?" Damn brat knew I couldn't stay mad at him.

I made a face, but I couldn't keep my smile down, "Shut up."

He rolled up and paid for our food rolling his eyes at me, "Yes, dear."

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

I graduated with a bachelor's in business a couple months later. Kitty and Red were undoubtedly proud as was Eric. Laurie upped her bitchy attitude and decided to skip out on my celebratory dinner. She left for university citing that "if a baby like me could handle college, _university_ would be a breeze." She didn't know that I didn't go to university because the nearest one would be out of reach of Point Place. For now, I didn't really want to leave for long periods of time. I was kind of scared of what might happen if I did.

After that nothing really exiting happened in my life. The oil crisis happened just like it did the first time, the States pulled out of Vietnam, and a whole bunch of international, and world news happened just like it did before. People were forced to cut back and prices rose. It was still dirt cheap in comparison to prices in 2038 though. And just like in the show Red and the others were told that they would have to be pulled back into part time workers since the auto parts store was closing down in a year.

I was still financially stable throughout all of this because the money from my inheritance just grew with interest. It also helped that father dearest _kept_ sending me my allowance of $500 every month, paid for the utilities and water for the house, and sent another $500 for groceries. Privately I wondered if my nanny still got paid even though she wasn't here. I managed to shrug that thought off eventually. I didn't really need to use my allowance so it grew and accrued interest in my bank account along with my inheritance. I had sold all the shitty bonds that I had and bought fifty pieces of Google and Microsoft stock. It would help me in the future, and $5000 for all of it was well worth the price.

It also helped that I would just pawn the medium sized box filled with gaudy super expensive jewelry that my pseudo-mother kept sending me every year. I only really kept the simple pieces, but that had stopped being the case four years ago. A year after her divorce she managed to snag a filthy rich old man who didn't have any children. That old guy didn't last long and left everything to mummy dearest, so she went off traveling the world and banging guys left and right. I swear; that woman would die of some sort of STD at this rate. The other gifts she sent were less annoying, like super soft shirts, cute shoes, and other materialistic things. I never got to see her, and I figured it was just as well. From what I recalled she was a vain insipid person, but distance made her bearable. I wondered if she felt that way about me too.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

It was May 14th 1976 and today was a scorcher of a weekend. Kitty had gone back to work and Red was taking as much over time as they would give so only Eric and everyone else was at the Forman household. Laurie was still off at University.

I decided it was too hot to go over there, besides Kitty and Red weren't there to keep me company. I burrowed into my comfy couch; it hadn't changed in years and I was all the more happy for it. Someone knocked loudly on my front door and I figured it was Donna. I don't know why she bothered to knock. She's the only one that ever bothered to do so. Even Kitty and Red didn't bother, but I think it was because I had given them one of my spare keys. Eric and Steven walked in with Donna and Michael trailing behind them. She let out a huff. I didn't want to look up from my belly down position on the couch. This day was worse than the summer I had when I first got here, that's why I was hiding out in my house. Air conditioning was heaven and I thanked God that someone invented it soon enough for me to use.

Steven lifted my legs up and laid them across his lap; I refused to move from my belly down position. Eric grunted and sat across from him squished in beside Donna. Michael was apparently wandering around my home since it was the first time he had seen my house.

"Why are you guys here?" I mumbled into the pillow I had my head buried in. The cold air that circulated my house made me sleepy.

I felt Steven shrug; he was usually like that nowadays. "It's cooler here."

Eric let out an offended sound, "My place is plenty cool! And you **forget** Hyde, we _can't_ participate in the circle here 'cause Lin's _asthmatic_." He probably had his smug smile right about now. I didn't bother to argue today.

"I meant that the air was actually colder here than over at your place, Forman. Because, _I don't know_ , Lin has an **air conditioner**." His sarcasm was clearly evident. I heard Eric huff and I buried my laughter turning my head to glance at them.

Donna yelled at Michael to stop wandering around uninvited, "Just sit in the arm chair Kelso!"

He stomped over and flopped into my poor arm chair. At least he didn't break it. Dude was so careless sometimes.

"Why haven't we ever gone to Lin's house before anyways? Its way more dope than your basement, no offense Forman. She has an air conditioner, a huge COLOR TV, other cool stuff we probably don't even know about. Like snacks." Michael leaned back gasping in surprise when my comfy arm chair reclined, "And THIS!" Michael had found my remote control and had zoned out watching cable on my color TV.

Eric rolled his eyes, "It's one thing to mooch off my parents, but Lin's my favorite little sister." Donna scoffed and shoved him playfully. He grinned at her with what I assumed was an attempt at a suave look. "Besides, if we were here all the time we wouldn't be able to have Circle Time."

I snorted, "I still say it sounds like you guys are in kindergarten participating in the share circle when you say that." Steven discreetly pinched my butt and I attempted to kick his face. He only laughed in response.

Eric gave Steven a suspicious look, but Donna distracted him, "So your birthday's coming up."

He put his arm around Donna and beamed, "That's right." She returned his smile. Those two had been dancing around one another for the last two years.

I laughed. Look at Romeo go. "So, your mom's probably going to give you a surprise birthday party."

Steven had his arms resting on my thighs, and it was starting to piss me off so I wiggled and sat upright pulling my legs underneath me. He twitched. Serves the guy right, trying to be fresh with me. Jeeze...

Eric looked triumphant and Donna cuddled closer to him, "Yeah...I don't suppose you could convince her to call it off could you?"

I raised my eyebrow at him, "You still want that computer?" I eyed the popcorn that I had made earlier. It was too far down the coffee table.

He frowned and whined, "I thought that was a done deal." He reached over and popped some of my popcorn into his mouth.

Donna rolled her eyes, "Lin." She imitated his actions and chowed down onto my popcorn too. Damn snack thieves.

I pouted, "He has a LOVING mom. Let her love you for Pete's sake." I shot him a short glare. Dude totally didn't appreciate his parents enough. I reached over and gobbled down some popcorn. I should be able to eat some of it, I made it!

Steven stiffened at that comment and stood up, "I'm gonna grab a chocolate pudding pop." He hurriedly left; family dynamic talks along with talking about feelings always made him tense.

I frowned and mulishly stated, "I'm calling him puddin' pop from now on. He keeps stealing them from me." I leaned into the armrest and decided to flop down onto the entire seat, "I'm going to just take up the whole space so he can't sit with me…because he's a butt head."

Eric stole the remote control from Michael and changed it to Gilligan's island. Donna beamed at him and he melted. Those two should just really make-out already, the sexual frustration was irritating.

Michael actually snorted at that comment, "I'm sure he'd just take it as an invitation to sit _between_ your legs, sugar. I would." He winked at me and I chucked at pillow at his head while Eric squawked in indignation. Donna shook her head. He was always hitting on me. I don't think it was because of any actual interest on his part. I think it was more because it got a reaction out of everybody. That boy loved being the center of attention. It was probably because he was the youngest of seven.

"Kelso stop perving on Lin." Steven stated flatly. He lifted my legs and sat down properly with my legs draped across his lap. I pouted and Eric frowned. Donna slipped her arm around his waist which certainly turned his frown upside down.

Michael gulped and shot out of the chair, "I'm gonna grab a cyclone Popsicle!" He ran towards my fridge and I couldn't help, but hope that he wouldn't break anything.

I shook my head, "First time he's over and he's already raiding my freezer." I poked Steven's cheek while he suckled on his Popsicle, "I'm gonna call you puddin' pop, Steven because you keep taking my favorite ones."

He snorted and nodded, "Whatever."

I laughed, "In Stevenese that means 'sure go for it', right?" A small blush spread across his face for the slightest moment. I pinched his side gently before retreating back into my prior position. Today was going well so far.

Eric leaned back against my loveseat with Donna tucked into his side, "I dunno. His Zen is pretty good at covering stuff up." Donna rolled her eyes at Eric before smiling warmly and nodding towards me.

I happily stole some of Steven's chocolate pudding pop taking a chomp out of it in vengeance. The left over salt from the popcorn with the chocolate was such a heavenly taste. I may have inadvertently moaned. Steven actually flushed at this point and Eric gaped at me. Donna let out a barking laugh. Michael came in looking utterly confused while he ate his cyclone pop.

Steven choked, "Lin." He swiped back the pudding pop and stuffed it into his mouth. His voice was gruff and I bet if he took off his sunglasses his would have a roguish look in his eyes. Honestly, sometimes I wanted to just jump his bones despite my mental age. Call me a cougar, but Steven Hyde was hot.

Eric let his jaw hang out, "Lin." Donna just shook her head smiling and holding Eric back. She ran her fingers through his hair distracting him. I was so glad that I had her as a friend. Big Red certainly knew how to distract people.

Michael cheerfully bounced back into his head, "Lin." He said my name in a suggestive manner, which caused Steven to frog him in the shoulder.

Michael squawked, "Damn it, Hyde!?"

He glared at him, "No." His tone was certainly possessive; it was step in the right direction in my book. It might cause Eric to flip out though; he really did mean it when he saw me as his little sister, which meant I had inadvertently gained an overprotective big brother. It didn't really make sense since I was well over thirty mentally, I ran a household and I had already graduated college. By those standards shouldn't I be his big sister?

Michael childishly pouted and sucked on his Popsicle while he rubbed his arm, "Jerk."

Steven shrugged and continued eating away at his pudding pop. He held my legs closer to his body, a probable silent claim.

Eric was too busy making eyes with Donna and I let out a content sigh, "I'm having a good day so far."

Steven nodded at me, "Me too, doll."

Michael made faces at us and soon tuned into the show that was playing on my TV.

Eric beamed, "We should hang out _here_ more; it's easier on the eyes." Pshhh he only really wanted to hang out here more 'cause then no one would walk in on him and Donna doing shit. Ugh. Not on _my_ couch!

Donna frowned, "Well, the basement is really more of a guy's den though, right?" I knew her concern too. My house was where Donna and I hung out for our girly time; nails, gushy movies, junk food, and other shit we couldn't really do with the guys around.

Eric immediately jumped in to agree, "That's true!"

Steven rolled his eyes, "We could hang out here more, but I think the girls would prefer it if we still mainly hung out in Forman's basement." He finished the last of his pudding pop chewing on the stick thoughtfully.

Michael nodded and suggestively stated, "Lin and Donna probably do _**girly**_ things here." I wanted to smush the Popsicle into his face even though what he stated was true sans the sexual suggestion.

Eric squinted at me and a wane smile spread across his face, "I got ya, Lin."

I gave him a simpering smile unable to frog him because Steven was still holding my legs against him. I was also out of pillow ammunition, "If you want to find yourself in Mordor keep talking, mister."

He let out a long loud laugh and happily looked around at everyone else's blank faces, "That's why she's my favorite little sister." He preened, "She gets me."

I gently smacked my forehead, "Damn."

Michael grinned, "Dork."

Donna threw a pillow at him, and he luckily didn't get any of his cyclone Popsicle on my furniture.

Steven relaxed and gently ran his hand up and down my calf. Dude was getting progressively touchy as the years went on by. Oh well. Whatever...

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

The pilot episode didn't really happen during this week, which made me twitch. I met Fez because Michael brought him over one day, but other than that nothing really happened all at once. Mr. Pinciotti got his perm, but that was the day before Eric's birthday. Eric didn't even get the Vista Cruiser yet, which also meant that they hadn't been able to get lost, stranded, and all that shit because of a concert. Ohhh nooo…this also meant that he and Donna hadn't kissed yet! I felt like I was going to explode. The sooner Eric had his birthday, the sooner I could prove whether or not I was actually delusional.

His birthday went on as per the episode had during the show minus a couple things. I wasn't Michael's girlfriend, Pam Macy was. She was damn irritating, vapid, and bitchy; much worse than what Jackie was like in the show. Eric got the Vista Cruiser with a _cassette_ track instead of the eight track because of yours truly. He also got his promised computer from me since he behaved and didn't complain about having a surprise party. He needed to be nicer to his mom especially since he was getting his way today.

Laurie popped in just like in the show, but once she saw that I was around she sneered and ditched the party saying that she had to study for something or another. The boys didn't get to see her partially dressed this way. I internally grinned. She needed to land on her feet and whoring around didn't really help her get anywhere especially with MY friends.

I peered in through the patio door with Fez; who was just as flirty as the show's Fez, Michael, and Steven. Donna hadn't gotten him a candle this time. I gave much better advice than Jackie, if I do say so myself. I told her to get him a Star Trek play set. She totally did that too…well not by herself since she didn't know what Star Trek was. It was $24 which meant that Donna would be broke for the entire month. It showed that she was interested in what he liked and I also told her to French him. It was one of our more hilarious conversations. I had managed to make the red head turn redder than her hair that day. Good times. Good times.

Eric looked like all of his Christmases had come true. I swear that kid was going to cry. I snickered, "He's going for it!" I couldn't help but feel giddy for my friend. She was going to get her first kiss and give him his first kiss as well. It was the best two part birthday gift I could think of for Eric. I bounced on the heels of my feet leaning against the kitchen counter. Steven leaned against me propping his head against my shoulder, his hands were on either side of me; he was much more touchy feely today for some reason. Internally I shivered, I was glad that I had grown in to a nice five four during puberty. The guys shot up like bean sprouts just like in the show, damn tall people.

"It's his birthday, she should kiss him first," Michael stated trying to bump my shoulder. Steven glared at him.

"Shut up. They might not do the kissing if you keep talking," Fez stated intently staring at them through the patio door.

"That's right, shut up and watch Kelso," Steven added a smug smile gracing his lips.

Michael rolled his eyes and quietly cheered him on, "Come on, Forman, go for it."

Donna looked back and glared, "The door's open, we can hear you."

We all quickly ducked behind the kitchen counter. I pushed down the laughter that was bubbling in my chest. Steven had the tiniest smile on his face and I had the odd sudden urge to kiss him.

I could hear Eric's wry tone, "We know you're there, and we can see you Michael." They probably turned away and resumed whatever they were going to do since it went quiet for a while. I hope she kissed him. It would have been the cherry on his birthday pie…or was it ice cream? Whatever….

Fez excitedly asked, "Is he kissing her?"

Steven rolled his eyes and patiently stated, "None of us can see them, Fez." 

Fez leaned over and yelled, "Eric, are you kissing her?"

I could hear muffled laughter so all I could guess was that yes, they were indeed kissing. Good on her. I beamed at Steven and he stiffened. That boy certainly kept things bottled up.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

"Push! Push!" Michael cheered while Steven and Fez both pushed against door frames in the basement. I rolled my eyes and laid my head against Donna's shoulder. Pam Macy had taken my favorite spot on the dryer. _Bitch_. I felt so tall on that dryer.

Donna gently patted my head consolingly while she tried to zone out on the TV, "There, there Lin."

I quirked my eyebrow at her and muttered, "Did I say that out loud?" I slouched further into the basement couch munching on the chips I had brought over.

Pam huffed and read her magazine harder if that was possible. Donna snorted, "That's why you're my best female friend, Lin." She dropped a quick kiss on the top of my head before stealing some of my chips. Apparently it had been decided I was the 'baby' of the group. How the hell that happened, I don't know. Steven probably meant baby in a different way though. Bow chicka wah wah.

I shrugged, gobbled up another chip, went back to moping and alternatively watching the stupid shit that the guys did.

Michael continued to cheer jumping up and down at this point, "Come on, you gotta **push** it guys!"

Steven was visibly sweating while he breathed slow heavy breaths; it was hot for some reason, "How much longer, Kelso?"

Michael glanced at his watch and grinned, "About ten seconds, man. You gotta push harder or it's not gonna work!"

Steven scowled, "This is so stupid." Even his snarky tone was kind of hot…damn these hormones.

"It's not _stupid_!" Michael stated with a pout, he grinned after a moment, "You're gonna **love** it."

Steven shook his head snarling, "I'm _not_ gonna **love** it."

Michael beamed and tapped his watch, "Okay, that's time. Step away from the door."

Steven experimentally lifted his arms along with Fez, "Kelso, you're a genius." He certainly sounded sincere, and I wondered for a moment if that made me stupid for having a crush on Steven.

Fez grinned like a maniac waving his arms around, "Yeah, it's magic!"

Eric quickly made his way down the basement stairs and I noticed that he had a cold grape Fanta in his little soda bundle.

Pam violently dropped her magazine onto the dryer and hopped off. She was certainly more bitchy than usual, "My **God**! Finally, I am _so_ **dehydrated**."

I rolled my eyes; he was only gone for less than half an hour. It wasn't that long.

Eric tried to smother a snarky comment, but he still sounded mad when he shoved her soda towards her, "Here, Piggly-Wiggly Diet Crème Soda."

He was about to make his way towards me and Donna with our chosen sodas, but Pam grabbed his arm irritation clearly painted on her face, "I told you my top three choices were _Tab, Fresca, or Diet Rite_."

Eric shook off her hand and stomped towards the couch, "Again, you get Piggly-Wiggly Diet Crème Soda." He squished in beside Donna and the arm rest making me sit up properly. I was only _mildly_ irritated since I still got to drink my ice cold grape Fanta. Donna grinned and mouthed a silent thank you while they shared a can of A &W Rootbeer. He had _so_ gone through my fridge. I was proud that Eric always knew what I meant when I asked him for something. It wasn't that I didn't want their snacks; I just knew that times were a little tight for them. Whatever little I could do to help that they would accept always made me happy inside.

Pam eyed our drinks and scowled, "Then I'll just have _water_."

I glared and deadpanned, "You _know_ , there's a **hose** in the backyard."

Pam huffed and stole the chair Michael usually sat in. She was ineffectively giving me the silent treatment now, which was Godsend.

Michael got Pam to stand up so he could sit down, which led her to plopping onto his lap, "I've noticed that the pop selection _over here_ has really went downhill since your dad got laid off." He took one of the soda's Eric had left on the table popping it open and taking a sip.

Real subtle Michael. I rolled my eyes and I was deeply tempted to smack him upside the head. Pam didn't know I lived next door or that I was damn filthy stinking rich. We only really hung out in the basement when people we didn't want hanging around were near or if the guys wanted to participate in a 'Circle'.

Eric glared at Michael taking a sip from the can he was sharing with Donna, "He's not laid off, he's just part-time, and shut up."

I shook my head, "Not cool man."

Pam sneered and was about to reply when we heard Kitty call out.

"Kids! Kids, kids, kids," She hurried down the stairs.

Kitty looked so excited, almost like she had won the best prize in the world, "The President is coming!" She was so happy she sounded breathless. I couldn't at all recall who the United States President was at this time.

Fez tilted his head taking a sip of Mountain Dew, "What President?"

Kitty took in the sight of Fez and patiently stated, "The President of these United States, Gerald R. Ford…the 36th Eighth 40th…oh I don't _know_!"

She noticed his clueless expression and exasperatedly stated, "He's the _President_. That's all you need to know." Kitty hurried into the backroom of the basement where they stored all their preserves.

Eric looked confused and muttered, "Why would Ford come to Point Place of all places?"

Pam rolled her eyes and snootily stated, "Because we are a whistle-stop along his Wisconsin campaign trail." She got off of Michael's lap and frowned at him before beaming at the rest of us, " **My** _dad_ organized it." I supposed that the early divorce this time meant that father dearest had different pursuits, which suited me just fine.

Kitty emerged out of the backroom holding several jars of fruit preserves. She certainly looked irritated despite her strained smile, "Dear, the next time you know a PRESIDENT is coming to _town_ please give me a **little** **more notice**. Oh! I need to _vacuum_ too." She frowned and tilted her head at Eric and me. Damn it.

" _Eric_ , you **tidy** up this basement, and Lin _sweetheart_ please help him." She hurried off upstairs, "A **pie**! I gotta make a **pie**!"

Donna let out a sigh, "Wow." I nodded. I had to help clean up his stupid _man_ cave too. I shot Eric an irritated look. He sheepishly shrugged silently stating 'What can you do?'

Eric deadpanned, "The President's coming. Yay…" He got up and helped me out of the seat shooting Donna a silent apology, "Me and Lin are going to clean. You wanna help?"

Donna shrugged, "Sure. I have nothing better to do."

While the three of us tidied up Michael jumped out startling Pam. She let out a huff and stormed out of the basement. Perhaps that was her last straw? One could only hope.

"You know what we should do?" Michael glanced at Steven and Fez grinning, "That door thing again!"

Both boys cheered, "Yeah!"

While I swept up I couldn't help, but think that they were such idiots sometimes.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Steven paced bouncing my tennis ball along with him. It was a mistake to let him borrow my ball, " _Look_ , guys, we gotta do **something** that says we will **not** pay homage to a corrupt electoral system."

Fez grinned and sat back on the additional lawn chair I had brought in, "I know! A bloody coup." He was too excited saying that sentence. I shrugged not really interested while I peered over Donna's shoulder reading her magazine along with her.

Steven caught the ball and patiently stated in a patronizing manner, "That's good." He began pacing again, "but we're looking for something **great**. Something that would make our founding fathers _proud_ , man, you know?" He stopped and sighed tossing my ball into the air. I stopped trying to read in favor of watching them. Sometimes they were better than TV or my other forms of entertainment in this era. I should've made popcorn.

Michael suddenly straightened excitedly stating, "Let's streak!"

"Bingo!" Steven pointed at Michael with the hand not holding my ball and grinned.

Michael looked like an excited golden retriever, "Yeah! I've always wanted to do that just run buck naked through a sea of people."

He got up and shook his hips, "Be free and shake it around." I sighed and slapped my forehead. Why did I hang around with these dumbasses? Donna snorted and shook her head.

Michael looked happily determined, "All right, who's in?" He expectantly looked at all of us. Dude was crazy if he thought I would wanna go too.

Fez looked at him with trepidation, "Will people be chasing us with torches and pointy sticks?"

Steven shook his head, "No." 

Fez happily stood up out of his chair, "Then I am **in**!"

Michael grinned, "Great." Michael made his way to Eric who had perched himself on the armrest beside Donna, "Eric? Are you in?"

Eric visibly gulped, "Streaking…I'm…uhh…Don't get me wrong!" He held his hands up, "I'm completely pro-nudity, but I think my dad might kill me. I'm very much **anti-being killed**."

Steven leaned over the couch and let his head lay onto of mine like some weird totem pole. I snatched my tennis ball back. He shook his head a smile flittering on his face, "If there wasn't some huge downside to doing something this stupid it wouldn't be worth doing, you know?"

I rolled my eyes and deadpanned, "Good point."

Donna nodded and kept on reading her magazine. I poked her and mouthed snacks? She smiled and shook her head. Damn. I didn't have anyone else that wanted to get snacks with me. I sighed and read over her shoulder again. I didn't wanna go by myself.

Steven grinned, "And I could write some really great slogan like "I hate the fuzz" on my ass."

Fez tilted his head and looked at Steven curiously, "If you hate the fuzz on your ass, why don't you just shave it off?"

I snorted out a laugh; Fez was funny when he wanted to be. Steven scowled and everyone else looked at Fez with weirded out looks on their faces. Tough crowd.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Steven adjusted his trench coat. I could see all their naked calves and I wanted to laugh. He gave me an odd look and adjusted his sunglasses, "Okay, when the President starts his speech here I'll blow my Oscar Mayer whistle and we go."

I snorted out a laugh, "Did you really write, "I hate the fuzz" on your butt?"

He grinned at me while Donna shook her head at his stupidity, "Yeah, oh here's your lipstick back." I promptly stopped laughing. That was my favorite shade.

I pushed the offending object away, "Keep it."

Donna patted my shoulder, "You wanna borrow mine?"

I shook my head and pouted, "You'll go with me to get another one, right?"

She laughed, "Those sales ladies are just doing their jobs Lin."

I grimaced and crossed my arms, "They shouldn't spray people with their nasty perfume out of the blue then."

Michael bounced on his heels, "You got the masks?"

Steven nodded, "Yeah, I got three Snoopys and one Nixon." He held out the masks for the other boys to inspect it.

Fez quickly yelled out, "Not it!"

Eric scowled, "Damn." He curiously looked at Fez, "Fez, how'd you know how to do that?"

Fez proudly stated, "My country invented 'not it'."

Michael twitched and fidgeted, "So can we go already? I'm itching to release the hound here."

Steven rolled his eyes and handed out the masks, "It's go time."

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Steven made his way around to where Donna and I were hiding, "What are you doing hiding over there?"

I frowned and tried to shoo him away, "Steven."

Donna laughingly stated, "Back off. I am a flag, man."

I nodded, happy that I was able to wear my Led Zeppelin t-shirt and dark green skinny jeans and not some jumpsuit. I stretched out and wiggled my black leather booted feet, "She's supporting her dad. I think it's sweet."

Steven flushed and nodded. I loved how I was able to do that to him. It never got old. Eric walked on by and smiled taking a spot beside Donna.

Donna grinned, "Are you gonna streak?"

Eric shook his head, "No, we took a vote and it's unanimous. We're all very chicken." 

Donna coyly stated, "That's too bad. It's been a while since I've seen you naked." I honestly wanted to gag. I held it back while Steven snickered. At least one of us was enjoying their love fest.

Eric balked, "You've never seen me _naked_."

Donna rolled her eyes, "Like a zillion times. When we were little kids, you were always running around the neighborhood naked, screaming, "Wee, wee! Pee, pee!"

Eric huffed and I patted his shoulder silently showing my moral support.

I didn't really pay attention so I only caught the part about it being Red's turn to talk. He didn't say a word for a while.

Donna looked troubled and muttered, "Your dad is bombing."

I nodded and prodded Eric's shoulder, "Eric. Do something."

He pulled on the Nixon mask that Steven still had on hand and threw off his trench coat taking off on a run. He ran through the assembly screaming, "Wee, wee! Pee, pee!"

Steven covered my eyes with his warm hand preventing me from seeing Eric's junk. I privately hoped that Donna managed to though. I inwardly snickered.

Red slammed his hand down on the podium, "Hey, Gerry, here's my question." He glared at him, "How the hell could you pardon Nixon?" Everyone cheered at that point and I couldn't help, but grin.

"Puddin' pop?" I felt held his other hand gripping mine slightly.

Steven sighed quietly whispering, "Yes, dear?"

"I can't see." I wiggled against him, which probably didn't help his raging hormones.

He took his hand away from my face and shuffled further away from me. I missed his body heat, "Thanks."

"Whatever," Steven stated shoving his hands into his pockets a small smile hung onto his face. I would be his official girlfriend soon if I had my way. This sexual tension was killing me.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Pam had her hands on her hips, "I'm waiting."

I sighed. These arguments were so stupid. I popped another jelly bean into my mouth passing the rest of the bag to Donna. Mmmm apples. I moved onto the frozen blueberries I had also brought in.

Michael spat, "Forget it." He crossed his arms and mulishly stood his ground.

I rolled my eyes, "Michael, just say it and she'll go _home_." I popped one of my frozen blueberries into mouth savoring the sweet melting fruits.

He glanced around at the entire group and noticed their visible irritation and huffed, " **Fine**. You're _right_ , Pamela, the Fonz could beat up Bruce Lee."

Fez stealthy stole some of my blueberries munching on it giving me a sheepish smile.

Pam beamed and pecked his cheek, "Thank you. Now, Michael, call me tonight at 8 pm _sharp_." She stood up made her way to the basement's back door.

Michael pouted, "But that's when 'Chico and the Man' is on!" I could clearly hear the whine in his voice. Sometimes I wondered privately who the girl was in this relationship.

Pam flipped her long blonde hair, "I know, but _I like it_ when you describe it to me."

She bounced making her breasts jiggle which in turn drew Fez and Michael in, "Do your Chico impersonation."

Michael tore his eyes away from his girlfriend's rack, "I don't think these guys really want to hear my-"

Steven grinned and cut him off, "Sure we would." He stole some of my blueberries as well.

Pam impatiently glared, "Go ahead, Michael." She was certainly a demanding bitch.

Eric chuckled, "By all means."

Donna snorted and I pushed her slightly. She shook her head munching on a hand full of jelly beans. I guess I really shouldn't interrupt this amusing moment.

Pam batted her eyes and stuck out her lower lip in what I supposed was supposed to be a kicked puppy look, "Please."

Michael sighed in defeat, "All right." He did his Chico impression which managed to make Pam flounce off jiggling boobs and all.

I sighed and slouched against my seat, "Jeeze Michael, Why can't you date someone a little less annoying? Someone who'd give me less of a head ache at least." I kneaded my temples with my forefingers while I closed my eyes. I felt someone's hands knead my shoulders and I opened my eyes looking up at an uncomfortable looking Steven. I wondered if this was his physical way of showing that he wanted me to be his girlfriend.

Michael snorted, "Like whom?" He flopped back into his lawn chair.

Eric piped up, "What about Barbara Vansen?"

Donna shook her head, "She's just as annoying as Pam and even more vicious." She threaded her fingers with his and squeezed his hand. Eric beamed and stole a jelly bean. I wonder what he would really be like after they slept together…probably annoyingly cheerful.

Fez nodded, "Yeah, but her boobs are huge!" He mimed having huge breasts before eating a huge hand full of blueberries. So far my snacks were a hit.

I sighed, "So?" I took one of Steven's hands and placed a gentle kiss on his scarred palm. Eric grimaced at my actions, but nodded in Steven's direction. I guess they had a talk about something? I wondered if it had anything to do with me.

Fez grinned at me wickedly, "There's always Lin. Is **she** not single?" I felt Steven stiffen behind me. Was this Fez's weird way of asking if I was available? Uhhh…

Eric deeply frowned, "No." I raised my eyebrow at the finality in his voice. _Damn_ broseph.

Fez matched his frown, "But you already have the beautiful Donna. You do not need the little goddess too."

Donna laughed while Eric looked affronted at the suggestion of him ever wanting me that way, "Fez, he didn't mean it that way." She ate the last of my jelly beans with a grin. I'd be sure to get her some more at another time.

Steven glared hard at Michael and Fez who looked like they wanted to sway Donna, "She's _my_ girl. I already talked to Eric, Kitty **and** _**Red**_ , so **back off**." He growled a little and his voice sounded rougher which was hot, but I was still irritated.

I tugged at his hand, and managed to garner his attention. His face softened and the ire melted off his face. I couldn't stay mad at this guy for too long, drat. I frowned, "Where was I in this decision?"

Steven coughed awkwardly, "I was going to ask you later today."

Donna rolled her eyes and cuddled closer to her recently acquired boyfriend Eric, "Do you find that annoying?"

I huffed and nodded, "Yeah, but what can you do right?"

She silently agreed with me while the boys went on with their conversation.

Michael popped up again out of his chair happily explaining, "Kate Pierce!" He mimed huge melon sized breasts on his chest wiggling his eyebrows the entire time, "Now she's got some knockers, baby." Damn guy was such a perv. I wondered what sucking on Steven's fingers would do to him. Psh….I guess I was a perv sometimes too, but only in my head or around Donna…maybe around Steven later on…Much later on.

Fez nodded sagely, "True, but they're not bigger than Barbara's." He ate the last of my blueberries with an apologetic smile. I nodded back at him. It was alright; it wasn't like I couldn't just get more.

Steven piped in, "Yeah, they are." I quirked my brow and he gave me an unapologetic grin. I pinched his finger and he just grinned wider. Damn horn dog. 

Michael flippantly waved his hand, "You're dreaming." 

Eric decided to put his two cents in, which was a dumbass move considering that there were two women still in the vicinity, "It's like comparing- Exodus and Deuteronomy both of which have taught us very valuable lessons." 

He quickly ended his comment and casually stated, "Hi, Dad." He threw in a slight smile.

I beamed at him, "Hi Mr. Forman." I slipped out a chocolate tootsie roll and held it out for him.

Red smiled at me warmly and pocked the candy, "Hello sweetheart." He continued on his way towards the basement door addressing Eric, "Damn dryer's broken." 

Eric made the 'golly gee' motion with the arm that wasn't holding Donna, "Nuts." 

Red rolled his eyes and turned around, "I need my vice grips." Before he left he ruffled my short hair, "Have fun with your friends, sweetheart."

I warmly smiled at his retreating back. Steven moved back to his position behind the couch directly behind me. He planted a short small kiss on the back of my exposed neck and I couldn't help, but flush. I supposed turnabout was fair play. 

Steven sent me an apologetic look before he stated, "Have you seen Kate in a tube top? It's like you're looking at the Grand Tetons in a tube top." His apologetic look wouldn't save him from my irritation. I gently bit his finger in revenge, but I think that might have turned him on because he suddenly went quiet. I wished that I could smush blueberries into his face.

Michael rolled his eyes, "Look, the issue isn't, are Kate's big, right? The issue is, are they bigger than Barbara's? Because Barbara's are bigger than the walls of Jericho which, as we all know, tumbled down, right? Hello, Mrs. Forman." Michael gulped and promptly sat back down into his seat. 

Kitty distractedly looked around "Hello Michael." She spotted me and her eyes softened, sometimes I wondered why they liked me so much better than Eric. "Hello sweetie."

She turned back to Eric, the worry clearly visible on her face, "Eric, did your father come down here?"

Eric nodded pointing to where his father had gone, "Yeah, he's gonna be fixing the dryer soon." 

Kitty rung her hands and paced a little, "Oh dear. You know, ever since the plant cut back his hours he spends all his time fixing things…Things that don't **need** _fixing_. Things I **need**. Things I **use**. Things I _**love**_. I gotta go **hide** the _crock pot_!" She dashed out of the basement and I couldn't help, but laugh. Things were always so crazy here, and that's one of the many reasons why I would rather spend my time at this basement than my richly decorated home. The people made this place all the better in comparison. What was money if you didn't have anyone to enjoy it with?

Donna sighed and rubbed Eric's shoulder consolingly, "Sounds like your dad's losing it." 

Michael rudely snorted, "If he's like this now he's gonna be a total head case if they shut down the plant. He's going to be this pathetic guy- With breasts the size of watermelons! Is what Moses said to the Egyptians?" He flailed around when he noticed that Red had walked in during his rant.

Red glared at Michael, "Kelso, go home."

Michael stood up at attention and saluted, "Yes SIR!" He dashed away as fast as he could go after that stunt.

Steven grinned and buried his head in my hair while Red checked on the dryer.

Fez snickered and lifted the box looking through the small blueberry box for any that could've been left. Dude really liked them. Huh. 

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Circle Time:

I quirked my eyebrow and settled my self onto Steven's lap taking a big puff of my inhaler all the while, "Donna beat you in basketball?" Steven wrapped his arms around me steadying me on his lap whilst also slightly grazing my breasts. I pinched his hand slightly and he grinned against my neck. We had talked earlier and he had stated that he liked the idea of me sitting on his lap. It worked in two ways. Firstly, it showed that I was taken and not to be trifled with. And Secondly, it made Steven feel safer in the way that the direct attention was off of him. I think it was because of the child abuse he went through; when people who beat you didn't pay attention to you, it was Godsend.

 **PAN TO ERIC**

Eric frowned at me, "How'd you know?" He passed the burning Mary Jane stick around the circle. I bet he was irritated that I was sitting in for once. My asthma was bad, but it wasn't unbearable.

 **PAN TO LIN**

I shrugged, "I live right next door too, and it's not that hard to spot." I had bought a special corticosteroid inhaler for this and it was doing wonders for my lungs. Steven rubbed my back not really participating in the Mary Jane festivities. I wondered if it was because of me.

 **PAN TO MICHAEL**

Michael giggled, "Is this true, Eric?"

 **PAN TO ERIC**

Eric sighed, "Yeah." He ran his hands through his hair. 

**PAN TO LIN**

I tilted my head in confusion. This smoke was making me sleepy, "What, is that a big deal?"

 **PAN TO STEVEN**

My boyfriend snorted and sarcastically stated, "Of course not." I pinched his side pouting. He grinned and kissed my cheek. We hadn't had our first kiss yet. I hadn't figured out why though.

 **PAN TO MICHAEL  
**

Michael laughed, "Unless Donna happens to be, you know, a _girl_."

 **PAN TO FEZ  
**

Fez teasingly sang, "Especially a girl Eric _loves_." He stopped and suddenly stared at Eric, "You know, in my country, if a woman beats you it makes her want you." 

**PAN TO ERIC**

He looked so hopeful, "Really?"

 **PAN TO FEZ**

Fez gave him a shit eating grin, "Yes, but this is America, wuss."

 **PAN TO MICHAEL  
**

Michael gaily chanted, "Wuss, wuss, wuss." He made sure to wave his arms around like a moron the entire time. 

**PAN TO ERIC**

Eric grumbled, "Kelso, would you _please_ stop that?" He was certainly more polite with me around. I wondered if it was because he was trying to be a good role model.

 **PAN TO LIN**

I rolled my eyes, "Michael, you're such a butt." I snuggled into Steven. He was really comfy even if he kept having to adjust himself. Silly boy.

 **PAN TO FEZ**

Fez happily started chanting as well, "Wuss, wuss, wuss!"

 **PAN TO LIN**

I tilted my head, "Wait. Hold on." Steven sensually slid his hands along my sides. I wondered if this hit of Mary Jane made him horny. I wiggled my hips against him making his chest rumble. I held back a laugh. 

**PAN TO STEVEN**

Steven peered around me and raised his eye brow, "What about Kelso? I mean, Pam has him totally whipped." I was happy that he tried to stand up for Eric when Michael and Fez went too far. 

**PAN TO FEZ**

He giggled and swayed, "Whipped like the family pig." Did they do that in his country? No one ever mentioned where Fez came from. 

**PAN TO MICHAEL**

He pouted, "I am **not** pig-whipped." 

**PAN TO ERIC**

He gave Fez a startled look, "Where do you even get that stuff?"

 **PAN TO FEZ**

He shrugged, "We do that to tenderize meat."

 **PAN TO STEVEN**

Steven shook his head in utter disbelief, "Are you kidding?"

 **PAN TO LIN**

I piped in and did my best valley girl impression making sure to make my voice irritatingly pitchy, "Michael, call me at _8 pm sharp_." I hoped that would distract them from grilling Fez about the strange customs of his home country. It was only really strange to us because we weren't used to it. No need to needle the guy because of something he couldn't control. 

**PAN TO ERIC**

He tilted his head and mimed twirling hair around his finger, "Michael, do your Chico impression." 

**PAN TO FEZ**

He grinned, "Michael, rub oil on my thighs while I spank you." 

**PAN TO ERIC**

Eric's eyes widened and he gaped at Fez silently.

 **PAN TO LIN**

I buried my head into Steven's shoulder silently laughing. What the hell, Fez?

 **PAN TO STEVEN**

Steven raised his eyebrow at Fez, a clear bewildered expression on his face.

 **PAN TO MICHAEL**

He was flushed when I glanced over at him. 

**PAN TO FEZ**

Fez nervously looked around fiddling with his hands, "Please, someone else talk now." 

**PAN TO STEVEN**

Steven shook his head, "I think we got it, man."

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Everyone had dispersed after the circle with Eric blearily going up to take a cat nap. Michael had stumbled off to do something with Fez. Those guys were always up to something these days.

"You wanna a ride home?" I asked hand in hand with Steven while we walked into my back yard. The sun was setting and even though it was a small town, I didn't want him walking around at night. Danger was danger no matter the gender.

He pulled me into a stop once we reached my back patio. "Yeah, just give me one moment first."

I turned and looked up at him tilting my head to the side, "What for?"

He slid off his sunglasses and let go of my hand. I stared at my lonely hand and pouted, but before he could say anything he lifted up my chin.

I wordlessly gave him a confused look.

Steven grinned and dipped down and captured my lips with his own.

It was my first kiss and his; it was brilliant. 

wvwsvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Donna was at my doorstep after I had come home from Steven's place, and I opened the door gesturing her to get in. She gratefully walked in and sat down on one of kitchen bar stools.

While I made her some sweet iced tea I asked, "So you beat Eric at basketball? How'd that happen?"

Donna rolled her eyes, "I beat _Eric_ at basketball. It wasn't that hard. What's the big deal?"

I took the pitcher I made and poured out some for me and Donna before I sat on the stool next to her, "Personally I don't think it's a big deal."

She took the glass beside her and sighed sipping on it slowly, "My mom said I should just let him believe he's some sort of big strong man."

I laughed long and loud tilting back my head, "Well that might be tough because he's more like a bean stalk rather than some burly dude." I sipped some of my drink savoring the sweet cold tea. Hmmm.

Donna let her head fall into her arms pushing away her iced tea, "Do you think I should follow my mom's advice?"

I shrugged, "Lady, I think you should follow your gut. I wouldn't really know about following your mom's advice since the closest thing I've had to a mom is Mrs. Forman and we don't usually talk about stuff like that."

Donna nodded and sighed, "Yeah."

I gave her a warm hug, "It'll be okay."

Donna gave me a half-hearted grin, "I hope so." 

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

I rolled my eyes while Steven eyed Michael, "Man, are you still on the phone? Come on, let's go." I nodded and started tapping my burgundy suede booted foot. I had been waiting for this movie for weeks. It had taken Steven forever to agree to going since it was kind of pricy and it had taken even longer than forever to get him to agree to let me pay for all of it. After this we were going to go to the mall. Little did he know it was more of a shopping trip for him and not me; I was so excited.

Michael whined while he held the phone away from him for a moment, "I can't."

Fez glared, "The movie starts in five minutes." It was going to be his first American movie, and I doubt he wanted it to be ruined because of Michael's love life. 

Steven rolled his eyes and frogged his shoulder, "Let's go." 

Michael winced and rubbed his shoulder while he shook his head, "I can't." 

I huffed and grunted, "Wuss." Steven beamed at me and Fez had a bewildered look on his face. I was the last person they expected to say wuss let alone to one of our friends. Michael really was being a wuss though. He could explain that he had made plans and that he would call back later. It was better than dragging us along with his misery. 

Michael thoughtfully frowned before covering the mouth piece of the phone, "Pamela, hold on."

We all had expectant looks on our faces and I couldn't help but anxiously bounce on the balls of my heels.

Michael sighed and shook his head, "Okay, I'll tell her there's an emergency and I gotta go. She'll buy that, right?"

Steven smirked and saw Michael's mistake, "Yeah, except for one thing." Fez snickered and I sighed. Sometimes Michael really was an idiot.

He looked at the phone in his hand and called out, "Pam?"

Fez cheerfully piped in, "Don't be her whipped pig." 

Michael stared at the phone bewildered, "She hung up on me." 

Fez tilted his head, "Let's go." I suppose the concept of getting hung up on wasn't big in his country wherever that was. 

I gently patted his shoulder, "You call her later, okay?" Steven gently dragged me away from consoling a very shocked Michael. He kissed the back of my neck which in turn caused me to let out a slight giggle. Damn that suave man. Lol.

Michael trudged along behind us muttering, "She hung up on me." 

Fez cheered, "Let's go!" It was a mistake giving him that bag of gummy worms. 

Steven cocked his head towards Michael, "Way to be, way to be." I had no idea what that meant, but it didn't matter because we were finally able to get to the cinema doors. My first film with Steven! I couldn't wait. 

Michael nodded resolutely, "That's right." Maybe it was just a guy thing.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

I walked hand in hand with Steven while we made our way to the Hub after the movies with Fez and Michael trudging along behind us.

I leaned into Steven and laid my head down on his shoulder while we walked, "Did you like the movie, puddin' pop?" It wasn't the best movie, but considering the 70's it was alright. The old school popcorn made it all the better though.

He let a little smile slip on his face before he gave me a quick peck on the lips, "It was okay. I didn't hate it." That meant he really enjoyed the movie.

I grinned, "That's good." I sighed happily, "Do you wanna share a milkshake and a bunch of fries?" I heard his stomach grumble quietly. Inwardly I scowled; Edna probably didn't leave any money for food again. "Or we could share some burgers? You know how I hate to eat alone."

The smile slipped off his face and a pensive one replaced it. We walked further ahead of Michael and Fez and he whispered, "Do you want me to stay overnight more often?" Currently he was staying over every other night, both to keep me company and to keep away from Jim the trucker. He was a burly man that liked to man-handle Steven while Edna would watch.

A warm smile made its way onto my face, "I wouldn't mind if you did that, especially since you're my boyfriend now." I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively. It would mean more time with him and I would get him to eat. "Are we still on for the mall after this detour?"

He rolled his eyes a smirk fixated on his visage, "If I get to drive."

I laughed, "When don't you?" I was totally getting him an El Camino for his 17th birthday. It was still a ways away though since it was still March.

Steven had a smug look on his face, "Damn right." I wondered idly what his expression would be when I gave him his dream car. I would damn well make him take it too.

I had a feeling he didn't actually mean driving with a car though. Jeeze…

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Pam glared at Michael when she barged into the Hub, "We need to talk. And I am over here." She had her hand on her hips and her nose in the air.

I shook my head and dipped my French fry into my vanilla milkshake before popping it into my mouth. Steven forgoed my strange concoction and munched on his burger. I managed to convince him to get an actual meal of a burger, fries, and a root beer. I totally counted it as a win. 

Michael twitched and glanced back at Pam, "Oh God. What am I gonna do?" He wrung his hands in fear. I tilted my head to the side and kept eating. I didn't wanna get into this.

Steven swallowed and muttered off handedly, "You could, and I know this is a radical suggestion but...be a man? You shouldn't let her push you around, Kelso." He took a sip of his root beer and put an arm around me.

Michael had a resolute look on his face and he stood up, "You're right, Hyde." 

I raised my eyebrow, "No more excuses." He nodded firmly before leaving to go and talk to Pam. I shrugged. He wasn't good at confrontations at all, and I didn't expect this to get any better right now. 

Fez frowned at Michael and Pam thoughtfully asking, "She will crush him, yes?" He stole one of my fries and I sighed. Damn my constant need to feed people. I slid the rest of my fries towards him. He beamed at me and munched down on multiple fries at once.

Steven shook his head and tucked me into his side offering his fries in recompense, "Like the spirit of your Mayan forefathers." I smiled and kissed him gently before stealing one of his fries. Sure I could go buy more, but I really didn't wanna get up right now. 

Fez stopped stuffing his face and shook his head, "My forefathers were not Mayan." 

Steven raised his eyebrow and sniped, "Like anyone cares." I think he was irritated that Fez had stolen my food again. I rubbed his thigh under the table while caused him to stiffen and look at me questioningly. I smiled and patted it slightly, which caused him to relax. Fries weren't a big deal, and Steven shouldn't hold it against Fez. People got hungry. That's just the way things worked.

Fez shrugged it off and continued eating while watching what happened between Pam and Michael.

Pam called out and glared over at us, "You were obviously under a bad influence."

Michael and Pam continued on talking at a more indoor appropriate volume. At some point Pam left with a damn smug look on her face. She took a table further down from us. I rolled my eyes at her and stood up with Steven. "You done, puddin' pop?"

He nodded, "Yeah, doll. Let's blow this pop stand after I razz Kelso."

I chuckled, "Whatever."

Fez shrugged, "I will come and razz Kelso as well."

We made our way to Michael while he was apparently ordering a Diet Rite of all things. Steven frogged his shoulder, "I remember saying be a man, not be a wuss, Kelso." 

Fez nodded and chipped in sadly shaking his head, "I am ashamed to know you." 

Michael turned red and rubbed his shoulder, "All right, all those who are getting some, hands up!" He held his hand up proudly and I glared at him. That was mean to put the guys on the spot like that. They were only trying to get him to stand up to a person that kept pushing him around. 

Fez and Steven stared at Michael with bewildered looks. That was totally not why they were giving him advice.

Michael got his Diet Rite and glared at the guys completely ignoring me for once, "Anybody else? Getting some? Hyde? Fez? Yeah. I thought so." He hurried off towards Pam and I shook my head.

Steven let out a long sigh, "Damn."

Fez nodded, "May I come along to your mall outing?"

I made a face before Steven jumped in, "Cocoa Puff, no offense, but Lin and I want some alone time." Alone time he says. We have that every other night.

Fez pouted, "Can I not just go to the mall and be there while you two make out away from me?" He looked so sad, and I mean really…what harm could it do if we just let him come along?

I sighed and gave Steven a look, "We could just leave him and make sure to drop him off after we're done doing our stuff."

Steven rolled his eyes, "Fine, but once we get there you gotta scram, okay?"

Fez beamed, "Sure. Sure."

I interlocked my fingers with Steven's while we walked away from Pam and Michael. Let Michael flounder; it might show him that sometimes doing the best thing for a person was the harder choice.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

I grinned and twirled around while we walked swinging my bags along. Steven followed at a more sedate pace a smile threatening to overtake his scowl. I hand managed to let me buy him new boots, a couple new band t-shirts, a whole bunch of other stuff.

He had countered stating that he felt really bad that he couldn't reciprocate in that way. I had managed to shut him up with a well-placed kiss and the reassurance that I cared more about him than anything material.

We had known each other well enough for a couple years so he knew that was true. I loved spending money on food and for things that _other_ people would love. Doing some good with tainted money made me feel warm inside. I had explained it slowly and thoroughly when I had bought him replacement aviators when we were younger.

"Doll, thanks for the stuff," He looped his arm around my waist and I beamed up at him.

"You know I love getting you things. It makes **me** _happy_ too," I cuddled into his side while he took most of the bags from me.

He let out a defeated sigh, "I know. It helps that you do this with the Formans too sans Laurie of course." We walked by a fountain and saw that Fez was chatting it up with a cute slim red head in a leather jacket. We paused and stared at the foreign sight.

Steven cocked his head to the side and squinted at them, "I think that's Danielle Winkle. She's a year below us."

I raised an eyebrow and I gave him a sharp poke to the side, "Us?"

He winced and grunted, "Damn Lin. Syntax. I know. By us I meant the guys and Donna. You, Ms. Smartypants, already went and got a college degree."

I grinned and pecked his mouth letting my tongue quickly feel his lower lip, "Damn straight, puddin' pop."

He grinned, "Wanna drop this off in the beetle before we go get Fez?"

I nodded and suggestively ran my hand down his side, "We could also do a couple different things in the beetle before we get Fez."

He wiggled his eye brows and let out a loud laugh, "I'm sure we could, doll. I'm sure we could."

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

I happily munched on the corn on my plate while I sliced my steak into smaller pieces. I loved having dinner with the Formans especially when Laurie wasn't around. If she was nicer I would like her better, but she seriously had a grudge against me for some reason.

Eric pushed his mashed potatoes around, "Dad, about this table…"

I shook my head and kicked his knee, "Eric." He grimaced and shoved a spoon full of mashed potatoes into his mouth. 

Red grunted and glared at Eric, "What about the table?"

Kitty put on a strained smile, "Just that it is so darn great, Red."

Red looked at my strained smile as well and shook his head looking at the overly long legs of the table, "I think I ought to shave down the legs."

Kitty shook her head, "No, that would just ruin it, Red." I think at this point she was just trying to get him to stop fixing things. 

Red threw his hands up and his napkin down onto the table, "For God's sakes, I know how to cut the legs off a table." He turned and started walking towards the patio doors. Kitty sighed and ran a hand through her hair. I wondered if she would want ice cream after this. That might help.

I shoved a piece of steak and mashed potatoes into my mouth. I would totally not get into this. Besides I was really hungry after walking around in the mall for a couple hours with Steven…and our fun activities in the car after. 

Eric muttered, "You're telling me." He cut his steak harder than necessary. I wondered what got up his butt. Meh. He'd tell me later after when we were stuck with dish duty again while Kitty cooled Red down. Again. 

Red whipped around and glared at Eric, "What was that?"

Eric plastered on a grin, "Nothing, sir."

Red grunted and turned gave me a soft smile, "Stay as long as you like Lin. I'll be in the garage with the saw if you need me." Red proceeded to storm off after this.

Kitty sighed, and patted my arm and shot Eric a wry look, "Do you two want some ice cream?"

Eric grinned, "Thanks mom."

I nodded, "Thank you Mrs. Forman."

She smiled, "Just finish up dinner and I'll make you _waffles_ and ice cream."

Even though dinner was kind of messed up tonight, it still ended on a good note in my books.


	2. Chapter 2

Warped

Rated T for swearing

This is 'That 70's Show' plot twist idea that's been rattling around my head.

 **Disclaimer:** The actual show does not belong to me whatsoever, just this story and my out of character Jackie. That '70s Show is an American television period sitcom that originally aired on Fox from August 23, 1998, to May 18, 2006. The series focused on the lives of a group of teenage friends living in the fictional suburban town of Point Place, Wisconsin, from May 17, 1976, to December 31, 1979.

 **Story premise:** A 30 year old gets reincarnated into the show as Jackie at the age of ten. She decides to screw the plot and live life as she wanted. Her end goal: marry Steven Hyde, have children, and be happy. If she can bring a little more joy to the people she meets along the way, all the better. This story is in first person point of view.

 **Phil:** Yes, dear reviewer I did do that. Thanks for the review, and I'll continue on.

 **tiff** : Thank you for your review, and I like this version of her better too.

 **Girken:** Thank you for the review and for following my story!

 **AmethystSiri:** Thank you for your review and for putting my story on your favorite's list. I appreciate it, and you're _awesome_. Thank you for pointing that out. I'll endeavor to round her out more so in this chapter.

 **Heavenly-vixen:** Thank you so much for your review! I will continue on.

 **TwilightEclps:** Thank you for following my story and for leaving a review! ^^

 **Fanfiction2010:** Thank you for following my story.

Ya'll are great and deserve cookies. Internet high five!

I hope you guys like this chapter as well.

 **Author's note:** So I finished planning out the _entirety_ of this story plot which took a while to do to say the least. There's like about 50 PLUS pages in each chapter and about 21 chapters in total; it's sooo long. It was much more straight forward planning wise in comparison to my other two stories though. As a heads up, this entire thing won't go the same way as the show because Lin's _vastly_ different from Jackie. Some episodes will be missing because they wouldn't be possible with the way Lin is. I may not have mentioned it, but this is an alternate dimension of 'That '70s Show' because of Lin just existing. In this dimension that car would've _killed_ Jackie if Lin's soul didn't come a'knockin'.

Also I found out on the 'That '70's Show' Wiki that Steven's birthday is November 28 _1960_ so he's turning _18_ and _**not**_ _17_. I corrected that in this chapter.

 **Chapter 2**

I sat on Steven's lap and sighed when I heard that familiar ABBA tune over again. I liked _almost_ all music and genres to a degree; usually due to _indecisiveness_ , but constant repetition made me want to tear out my hair. That and hip hop in this era. It was _much_ better in 2038. Steven rubbed my back and scowled at Pam. Ever my knight in shining armor. Sarcasm meter reaching past the green zone, folks.

She bopped her head along to the tune and glared at us, "I just want to hear the guitar solo one more time." Pam was probably a nice girl if I got to know her, but she just pissed me off for some reason. I didn't wanna think about what that might mean for me introspectively so _nope_. It was just like thinking about why Rosita wanted to leave me, or why my past husband; who really looked a lot like Steven, had to die….Those things went straight into the 'Nope box' in my head. Just…nope. _Many things_ went into that box.

I grumbled, "Not again." I tried to burry out the sound by snuggling into Steven's shoulder which caused him to laugh. Damn you, puddin' pop. My misery isn't funny. I gave him a sharp jab to his left side. This wouldn't be happening if we were at my place. My nice quiet abode.

Steven winced and raised an eyebrow before shaking his head, "God Pam. Just use the headphones." He pinched my butt in retaliation before patting it gently.

Pam huffed and shoved the head phones into her ears dancing away from us towards Michael.

Donna sagged in relief, "Good." She let her head fall onto Eric's shoulder.

I nodded and rolled my eyes, "I know right, finally." I knew I should've brought snacks over again today. Snacks always made Pam's presence bearable. Snacks made everything bearable. Thank God for this body's metabolism. If I were in my original body in my original age, I would be a fat ass by now.

Michael glared at the oblivious girl, "Now, wrap the cord around your neck." It was most irritated I had seen him when it came to Pam. She just ground our gears the wrong way.

Eric silently agreed and leaned back letting his arm fall around Donna, "Would you guys respect me if I worked in the town dump?"

I raised an eyebrow and imagined Eric in a garbage man jumpsuit, "The town dump?" I snickered. That would be interesting.

Steven shook his head a smirk forming on his face, "No. Now, the state dump however…" I didn't get what he was alluding to, but I kissed his cheek and smiled. I would support him any ways even if I didn't quite get the joke.

I tilted my head to the side and gave my pseudo older brother a curious look, "Why are you looking for a job?"

I was pretty sure they weren't that much in a bind. I always made Kitty take my grocery contributions so food wasn't their problem. Was it their other bills? The Toyota? The mortgage? The utilities? What? Kitty had stated in one of our earlier conversations that I was the only one she could complain to about bills. If she ever brought that up with Red he got defensive like he wasn't providing enough for the family. I think Kitty just needed to vent to someone sometimes.

I remembered a time when I was still in my other life when I had constant anxiety attacks about how we would pay our bills. How I kept having to juggle which bills would be late or overdue, and which would have to be paid sooner. Homelessness or starvation? I _hated_ going through that kind of life, but it did toughen me up and show me the importance of how to manage money.

Eric looked at me and patiently stated, "Everything costs _money_." I scowled at him and shook my fist. Stupid head thought I didn't know the God damn **value of** _ **money.**_ Damn brat didn't even have to pay for everything yet. Just wait till you live on your own buddy. Life's way more expensive than you know. Steven beamed and joined in.

Eric shrugged unapologetically, "Like gas, clothes, fun. Dates." He tucked Donna closer to him while a pensive look slid onto his face.

Michael nodded sagely while Pam decided to plop down onto his lap, "All dates cost money." Pam popped out her head phones and kissed Michael's cheek.

Fez pouted at all of us and switched the channel muttering to himself.

Steven rolled his eyes and perched his head on my shoulder, "No, Kelso, that is _prostitution_. Dates don't have to cost any money with the _right girl_." I smiled and nodded in agreement. I recalled one of our latest dates; we had gone up to a mountain point that looked over our small little town for a sunset picnic. It was the most romantic thing he had done for me so far and it didn't cost a cent, well him a cent any ways.

Eric let out an incredulous laugh, "Said the man who's never had a girlfriend before Lin. Lin's super easy to make happy." Donna rolled her eyes and pinched Eric's arm. He pouted and mouthed a short apology to her. I scowled at him. What did he mean exactly?

Michael shrugged and nodded. Pam huffed and continued to ignore us for the most part. Fez tilted his head in confusion and Steven sighed and silently acquiesced.

I frowned glancing at all their expressions, and had the sudden urge to hit them all, "Hey! God damn it guys."

Steven kissed the back of my neck slowly muttering, "Sorry, babe. It's true, and I-I love that you are." I raised my eyebrow and rolled my eyes, "Fine, mister."

Fez blinked and gave us a confused stare, "Did Steven not once have a girl named Esther?"

Eric let out a happy laugh and pointed at Steven, "Ha! I remember that crazy chick. We were like what?" He looked at Donna for confirmation.

She chuckled, "Like thirteen." Eric leaned back and dropped a kiss onto Donna's head while she flicked his forehead grinning the entire time.

Michael grinned, "Yeah, I remember telling Fez that story. She was like three years older than us and totally crazy." Pam tried to look disinterested, but she still leaned in slightly.

I raised my eyebrow. She really was crazy, "Whatever ever happened to her?" I could feel Steven running his hands through my hair. Dude probably thought I was gonna be mad. They hadn't even kissed or gone to second base. Why would I care?

Steven deadpanned, "She's dating my 'uncle'. You know the one who just got outta jail."

I snorted and left a lingering kiss on Steven's pulse point. Eric made a gagging noise and I ignored him. He'd probably do that even if Steven and I got married in the future. A girl could dream.

Donna rolled her eyes and slowly got up stretching all the way, "I'm going home for dinner." She sent a nervous glance at Eric who flopped onto the rest of the couch when she got up. He grinned up at her.

Donna fidgeted slightly before taking a deep breath, "By the way, Mom and Dad are going to the Playboy Club at Lake Geneva this weekend. Do you guys want souvenirs?"

I bounced on Steven's lap making him groan slightly. Whether it was a groan of pain or pleasure I didn't quite care at the moment, "Please ask them to bring me back a magnet."

Donna relaxed slightly and laughed, "Alright, midget. I know how you have this crazy magnet collection."

Pam huffed and leaned back against Michael. Jeeze. One day bitch. One day.

Steven nipped my shoulder. So pleasure then, "Ash trays if they can manage it." Donna nodded. Steven might not have been smoking regular cigarettes lately, but he still enjoyed a joint or two now and again.

Fez dreamily sighed, "A woman. A nice one with big boobs."

Donna choked down a laugh, "Suuure, Fez."

Eric perked up, "Your parents are going to be out of town?" I wondered what was going through his head.

Michael's gears were turning and he had a suspiciously happy grin spreading onto his face, "Really?"

I shook my head and Donna raised her eyebrow, "Yeah...I mean I'll be babysitting my baby sister Tina all weekend. Just me. Alone. Watching TV. I might order a pizza. Who knows?" She shrugged and Eric had a twinkle in his eye.

Michael got up suddenly causing Pam to fall to the floor, "I got an idea! We'll have a party at Donna's. A toga party!" Pam scowled up at Michael picking herself up and dusting off her too tight dress.

Pam poked his chest and sneered, "Michael! Maybe Donna doesn't want to throw a party."

I grinned and wiggled my eyebrows, "Maybe she wants to be _alone_." Steven muffled a laugh into my shoulder.

Donna grinned down at Eric, "Yeah, just me, alone. If someone happens to stop by, that'd be pretty cool." Eric returned her grin with a soft smile. I don't think they had the same thing in mind. Eric was pretty much a boy scout even with his hormones.

Michael bounced, "So we're on!" Donna gave Michael a disapproving look.

Steven chuckled and jokingly stated, "Yeah I'll bring the beer!" Donna raised her eyebrow at me and I mouthed a silent 'joking'. She nodded and went back to looking down at Eric expectantly.

Fez looked up at Donna hopefully, "Donna, I have never been to an American party. May I come?" Awe Fez.

Donna sighed and shrugged, "Yeah, I don't care. So, Eric, are you gonna be there?"

Eric had leaned back staring fully up at Donna from his position, "Yeah. Sounds fun."

Donna beamed down at him, "Cool." She gave me a quick hug and flicked Steven's head before she left, "Catch you guys later." After waving one last time she bounced out of the back door.

Michael cheered, "Party at Donna's!"

I shook my head, "You are both so stupid." Steven nodded and left a trail of kisses down the back of my neck. I was glad I hadn't decided to grow out my hair. Short hair meant sensual neck kisses it seemed.

Michael pouted and tilted his head, "Why?" He always reminded me of a golden retriever when he did that.

Pam snorted and gave me a flat stare, "This is a first, but I actually agree with Jackie." I scowled at her. _No one_ called me Jackie, but her. I think she did it to get under my skin. Steven glared at her and Fez looked at us with this confused look on his face.

Fez frowned, "What?"

Eric threw a pillow at my head, which Steven deftly caught with one hand, "You're saying that I'm stupid?" He had this slightly offended look plastered on his face.

Steven rolled his eyes and threw the pillow back at his head, "Donna just put on the full court press, man, and you dropped the ball."

Eric let the pillow fall onto his head, "What are you _talking_ about? _All_ she said was that she'd be alone Saturday night with a pizza…Well shit…God, I'm so stupid." He then proceeded to beat himself up with a pillow.

I looked on and shook my head. Steven licked my ear, "Aren't you glad I get your signals, doll."

Slightly turning around I nipped Steven's bottom lip, "Very much so."

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

I smiled and mouthed a silent thank you to Kitty. She waved it off with a grin. I was happily munching down some coconut crème pie that I had brought over for desert. I loved this stuff.

Eric gulped down a spoon full of pie and searchingly stated, "So, Dad, the guys and I are thinking about getting jobs." Red raised his eyebrow and slowly chewed on his piece of pie. Kitty shook her head slowly whilst taking a sip of her ice water.

Red swallowed and firmly stated, "No."

Eric looked like he was going to argue and I kicked him under the table. He frowned deeply at me and shoved another piece of pie into his mouth chewing with vigor.

Kitty stared at Eric with a morose look on her face, "You have a job. It's your job to get good grades, go to college, graduate and _leave me_." She sniffed slightly and I patted her shoulder gently. She managed to give me a small smile in return, "Thank you dear."

Red glared at Eric and gave his wife a soft look, "Kitty, when I was his age, I worked in a slaughterhouse. It was a good experience. I learned how to use a hammer."

Eric cautiously looked over at Red, pushing his corn around his plate, "There's a new Fatso Burger restaurant hiring people, Lin's dad owns it. I guess I could get a job there."

I shook my head at Eric discreetly. Any business daddy dearest owned meant bad news in my book. He, however, ignored my silent warning. Fine. Whatever man. I flipped him off internally.

Kitty looked at Eric with a disapproving frown, "There is plenty of time later to get a job to grind the joy out of your life."

I decided it wasn't my place to really say anything here and kept on eating my pie. Pie was much simpler than this conversation.

Red shook his head getting into a rant, "It's never too early. But let me tell you something. Work is not about fun. It's about work. It's about seeing how much crap you can take from the boss-man. And then taking some more. And remember- Hey, look at me. Only quitters quit." I nodded resolutely. He was totally right on that count.

Kitty sighed and passed me some more whipped crème. I wondered if she was doing this because she could _feel_ Eric growing up, and I was so short I always looked like a little girl. Well sort of. I did manage to grow boobs, although they weren't something I would brag about. Bah.

Eric lifted his head and looked at Red squarely, "So, can I work?"

Red glared at Eric, "We're sure as hell gonna find out now, aren't we?"

It was a damn awkward end to our usually good dinners.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

We sat on my porch swing sipping our respective sodas and I glanced over at Donna, "So apparently there's a big party Saturday night." Now and again I popped a chip into my mouth. Mmm salt and vinegar.

She sighed and twirled a finger in the air listlessly, "Whoopee." She stole a chip from me and munched on it while she swung us with her legs. I loved this porch swing.

Steven rolled his eyes and let his hand fall to my upper thigh, "I can't believe Forman missed all of those signals." I took his hand and gently clutched with mine. I certainly didn't want to start groping one another with other people around, even it was just Donna.

Donna glanced at us with a look of a deer caught in head lights, "What signals?" Subtle she was not.

I snorted and pitched my voice lower, "Oh, no. Poor me all alone in my big house just me and my nightie!" Steven smirked and nipped at my neck whispering, "I wouldn't mind it if you _did_ get a _nightie_." I swatted at him grinning, "Not now. Maybe later."

Steven rolled his eyes and fluttered his eyes at Donna, "If only there was some scrawny little neighbor boy here."

Donna puffed up and glared at Steven, "He's not scrawny." She threw her hands up into the air and morosely looked at the both of us, "You know, why am I even talking to you guys?"

I laughed and handed her the entire bag of chips as a peace offering, "We're all you got, sweetie." She took the bag gladly and munched on a couple more chips.

Steven picked up swinging us gently when Donna retreated into herself. He finished off his soda and popped the can into the nearby recycling bin and I lifted my arms and silently cheered. He grinned, bowed his head and gave me a tender kiss.

She sighed and buried her head into her arms, "Oh, my God. So everybody knows?" She had apparently finished her soda as well, but chose to leave it underneath us. Oh well. I'd just make sure to pick up after her when she decides to go and see Eric again.

Steven smirked, "I'm afraid so, Big Red."

Donna whined and looked up at the setting sun, "I just wanted to spend some time with him alone and now I can't."

I snorted. She was making this into much more a bigger deal than it had to be, and they called _me_ the **baby**? "How does that make you feel?" I patted her shoulder and did my best therapist expression. Steven snickered.

Donna didn't notice our actions, and sighed dejectedly stating, "Frustrated. It's frustrating as hell. I mean, I really put myself out there."

I nodded and pretended that I was writing this down on a note pad, "I know." Call me callous, but this wasn't really that big of a deal. Yes, it might have felt like a big deal now, but worse things could have happened. Ahh teenaged drama.

Donna stood up and wrung her hands out, "Ughhh! Why does he have to be such a dumbass?"

Steven sent Donna a smug look, "Beats me, 'cause I'm the perfect boyfriend, right doll?"

I let out a loud laugh, "Perfect for me anyways." We threaded our fingers and he gave me an eskimo kiss, probably to mess with Donna.

Donna pouted and got off of my porch, "You guys suck." She gave us a wave and strolled back to her house taking my peace offering with her.

I watched her shrinking form, "We should do this more."

Steven raised his eyebrow squeezing my hand, "What? Just hanging with Donna alone?"

I shook my head and squeezed back, "Nope." He kept our slow swinging motion going with one leg and repositioned me so I could be in his lap.

"Sitting on the swing watching the sunset then?" Steven whispered into my ear sending tingles down my spine.

"Mhmm. Puddin' pop, you get me." I languidly smiled and kissed him gently over my shoulder.

After a few moments Steven broke our peaceful silence wiggling his eyebrows all the while, "So about that nightie?"

I giggled and palmed him through his jeans, "You wanna come inside?"

He grinned, "Yes, dear."

We hurriedly got off our swing and clambered into my house laughing all the while. I made sure to chuck both of the remaining empty cans into my recycling bin before I followed after Steven though.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

I sat on my comfy couch and looked at Eric expectantly, "Okay, let's hear it."

Eric tried cheerfully grinning at Steven while he shook his hand, "Hello, my name is Eric Forman."

Steven shook his head and tried to demonstrate what to do right, "Nope. Not with a loose hand. Firm, like this." Steven had pretty firm hands if you know what I mean. Bow chicka wah wah.

Eric nodded and tried again, "Right, like this?" He looked so hopeful. It wasn't entirely his fault that he was more on the mushy side of what made a man manly in this era.

Steven rolled his eyes, "Not _like_ a fish. Try again."

Eric tried again pasting on the same smile, "Hello, my name's-"

Steven interrupted Eric sighing, "No. Step into it and stand up straight."

Eric scowled and made a face, "Straight-up and hold the fish."

I snickered behind my hand and bounced. This was much more entertaining than watching Gilligan's Island again.

Steven scowled, "Don't be a smartmouth."

Eric straightened and tried smiling again, "Right. No smartmouth. Hello, my name is Eric Forman." He held out his hand and made a half way decent hand shake from my vantage point.

Steven shook his hand and expectantly looked at him, "And? Tell them about your junior achievement experience."

Eric frowned and shook his head, "They could give a rat's ass about that."

I rolled my eyes. They would want some sort of experience relating to working or something that would indicate work ethic. Sure Steven's questions were unorthodox, but they made sense.

Steven rolled his eyes and asked another question, "Okay, show them your honorable mention from the science fair."

Eric sighed and shook his head, "Again. Rat's ass." I was tempted to throw a pillow at his head. He was being so difficult AND he was slouching again.

I frowned, "Don't slouch."

Eric looked at me and sent me a mischievous look, "Wouldn't that fall under the "stand up straight" category?"

Steven frogged Eric's shoulder causing him to wince, "See? That's a smartmouth. You're _fired_ , Mr. Smartmouth."

I shook my head. At this rate, Eric would never get a job.

Eric grumbled rubbing his shoulder, "That's probably not how that works, Hyde."

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

I grinned and kicked my feet back and forth while I sat on my hands on my couch, "Sooo…how'd the job interview go?"

Steven fell back into the seat beside me and buried his face into my shoulder, "It didn't."

I kissed his exposed neck nipping it slightly, "Awe puddin' pop." I know he really tried hard to get Eric to have a spine for this job interview.

He shook his head, "Didn't matter. Eric got a job, and I can look for one somewhere else." Wait, what now?

I took a step back internally. Well now our conversation made _much_ more sense. I raised my eyebrow, " _You're_ looking for a job?"

He nodded, "Yeah. Edna went off again, and I know you said whatever you have, I can consider mine too…but I want to be able to _provide_ for you. That's what a **man** does." He sighed and I couldn't help the soft smile that spread across my face. Awe… Sexism aside. Awe…But seriously, what?

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

I popped a French fry into Steven's mouth and grinned when I managed to get it in. He grinned munching on it and tried to shoot a fry into my open mouth.

Fez grinned and waved Eric over, "Here, here, my minimum wage friend. I demand service."

Eric looked at us glumly stating, "Welcome to Fatso Burger. How may I serve you?" He looked so dorky in his burger boy get up.

I patted his arm shaking my head, "That is so sad, burger boy." Eric scowled at me and I pulled him down so I could whisper something to him, "You know you could just ask me for whatever you need. I don't mind. You're family."

Eric got up and shook his head, "It's the principle of things, Lin." He then proceeded to walk away and deal with other customers.

Steven raised a brow and I mouthed a silent offered him money. Steven nodded, "It's the principle of things Lin." I scowled at him. Men.

Michael pouted at me and poked me with a sheathed straw, "You know, Lin, I've been wracking my brain trying to figure out why this guy didn't hire me." He'd been bugging me about that all day. Steven glared at Michael and Fez continued watching Eric fumble at his job.

I let out an exasperated sigh, "Michael, I am so tired of hearing that. It's not like I can control who the manager hires. My 'dad' owns it. I, however, do not." I threw a fry into the air and caught it with my mouth which made Steven grin. Mission accomplished.

Michael put his fist under his chin tilting his head, "You know what I think it is?"

Pam fluttered her eyes at Michael, "What?

Michael looked down at his chest, "I'm great looking and he's jealous. I'm telling you, Lin, this body is a curse." He nodded sagely at me while I continued to ignore him. Sometimes dude…Sometimes.

Steven frogged Michael in the shoulder; Michael was still as flirty with me even when Steven had 'talked' to him. Michael was just generally flirty though, I think.

Pam rolled her eyes, "Besides, if you worked here you couldn't see me whenever I wanted you to, lover." She sent a pointed look my way. Seriously? What the hell man? I certainly didn't like Michael that way. Thank God.

Michael grinned, "Oh yeah." They then proceeded to grope each other in public. Classy guys, classy.

Steven raised his eye brow and let an arm fall around my shoulders, "Damn. We don't do that, right?"

I laughed and kissed his neck chastely, "Nope. That's cause we have class." Despite our comments Pam and Michael continued eating each other's faces.

Fez looked at all of us and whined, "Please stop touching each other. It gives me needs."

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Michael came into Donna's house wearing a sheet draped over his clothes and a couple beers in his hand, "Are you ready to rock and roll? Toga!" He jumped up and down like an excited puppy.

Steven snickered, "Hey, man, nice dress." He pulled me closer while more people came into Donna's house. Really, Steven? Really? I rolled my eyes, but cuddled closer to his side anyway.

Fez frowned "You only brought three beers?"

Michael happily shrugged, "We'll share."

I sighed and held up the beer Steven and I were apparently going to have to share, "Here's to our wasted youth Party." He grinned and pecked my head, "Here! Here!"

Donna walked in with a gloomy haze surrounding her, "Hey, Fez. Hey Steven, Lin."

I tipped an invisible hat to her, "Evening, Donna." A smile flashed on her face for a second before Fez ruined it.

Fez lecherously asked, "Which of these ladies are easy?"

Donna frowned, but before she could answer her adorable little sister came in. She was a good couple inches shorter than me, with red hair, and a cute little face. Tina was adorable and I wanted to hug her to death.

She furrowed her button nose and pointed towards the living room before heading to the kitchen, "Donna, some of your creepy friends are using Dad's stereo."

Donna glared at Michael and stomped over to the people messing with her dad's stuff, "You guys, no one's allowed in the house!"

Fez winked at Tina and deepened his voice, "Hello, pretty lady."

Tina chirped and continued walking away, "Hi!"

Donna came back with a grimace, "No, Fez. She's not a pretty lady; she's still a baby and my little sister. She's also _ten_." She glared back at the people that dared to mess with her and they quietly took a seat and chatted around stolen snacks.

Fez frowned, "You know, in my country –"

Steven shot him a weird look and took a sip from our beer, "It's illegal here, bud."

Fez nodded realization coming across his face, "I see." I took a sip when Steven handed me our beer can.

Pam glared at Michael, gave me the stink eye, and pulled him along, "Michael, you and I need to talk, in private." Why did this chick keep shooting me looks? You weirdo.

Michael shrugged and let the blonde drag him away, "Okay."

Donna looked at the chaos that had come into her home and sighed, "I'm miserable and this party sucks." She gave me a drowned puppy look and I sighed.

Steven saw my expression and rolled his eyes, "You know what'll make you feel better? A scrawny little neighbor boy."

I shrugged and patted her shoulder, "Why don't you take off, go see him, and we'll watch the kids?"

Steven inched his hand near my butt, "Yeah, me and the missus can watch the brats." I swatted Steven's hand. Really? I rolled my eyes. For all his complaining about the institution of marriage; which was mostly his parent's fault in my opinion, he certainly used phrases like that around me often enough.

Donna beamed at us. The first real smile she had since this stupid party happened, "Thanks, Hyde. Thanks, Lin." She dashed out of here like a coyotes were chasing her.

Steven chuckled while we watched her run off, "You're welcome!"

I laughed and chipped in, "Go after your Romeo!" We heard a distant yell of 'will do'. We turned around and stared at the mess that Michael had basically made. Again. I laid my head on his shoulder, "Damage control?"

He sighed and nodded, "Yep. Come on, doll. We got a lot to do." I followed along wrapping an arm around his waist. Well, at least we would be doing it together.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

I shook my head while I herded people out of Donna's house with a broomstick. I scared the shit outta of those stupid kids, better run damn idiots. Pam also ran too, which was just as good. Little shit popped a water bed. Be glad there was duct tape or I would've ran after you.

I managed to bribe Tina into going to bed early with a pizza. That little kid loved pizza. Steven was dealing with running interference with the guys. I knew that if he didn't Michael would stubbornly insist on continuing this farce of a party.

Steven glanced at the empty living room and stretched out, "What do you know, Kelso? We're out of beer."

Michael frowned before beaming at Steven, "You know what? Forman's old man's got a fridge in the garage and I know he's got beer in it."

Steven nodded and herded Michael and Fez out of Donna's house towards Eric's garage.

I sighed in relief and cleaned up the last signs of the party ever happening. Donna so owed me one. Me and Steven. This whole thing was so sucky.

Donna rushed back in huffing and grinning. She gave me a big hug and shooed me off. I gave her a bewildered look. "I saw my folks' car coming this way. You better go. They said they didn't want me to have anyone over during their 'getaway'."

I laughed, "You so owe me and Steven, Donna." I gave her a big hug and found Steven skulking around by the door.

"What happened to you, puddin' pop?"

He sighed and shook his head, "I don't wanna talk about it. Let's just go hang out at your place."

"Alright," I shrugged, "We have a little while before I head over to the Forman's for dinner. You wanna stay, and have a sleep over?"

A smile formed on his face, "That would certainly make me feel better."

"Alright, how about we top that off with a late steak dinner?"

He chuckled, "I knew there was a reason I kept you around."

I rolled my eyes and walked with him, my arm looped around his waist, "Mhmm."

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

I sighed and watched Steven eat his steak with a smile, "I'm happy you liked it, puddin' pop."

He grinned, "You know I'll love whatever you make me." I had known him extremely well since we were twelve and he never used the word love to describe things this much. It made me feel like there was something going on that I didn't quite grasp. Bah. I was getting as paranoid as Steven was at this rate.

"You still wanna go with me to that clinic?" I leaned back on my chair and let it fall back into place while I looked at Steven pensively.

He tipped his head to the side and slowly chewed and swallowed, "That IUD place?" Steven took a sip of his ice water happily relishing the difference between the solids and liquid.

I nodded, "Mhmm. I want to be safe, and I trust that you would never cheat on me…so that rules out condoms, the pill, and those injections."

He almost choked and let out a raspy, "Yep."

I raised my eyebrow, "Yep?"

He flushed shoving some broccoli into his mouth, "You know I don't like talking about my feelings, but just hearing you say that you'd undergo minor surgery for me…"

I nodded and stole a potato wedge off his plate, "Yes?"

He shook his head looked at me steadily, "Lin. I love you, and I'm happy you're thinking about doing it with me to the point of lookin' out for me even we haven't done it yet."

It was my turn to flush, "Well you're allergic to latex, and I don't like the pill or the other thing…so it only seemed logical…" I turned away from him, but he managed to steal my attention back when he squeezed my hand. When did this conversation get so important?

"Still though…" He trailed off looking at me expectantly. I laughed. It was usually the other way around for us, but I knew that he meant it when he said that he loved me.

"I love you too. I wouldn't be looking at shit like this, if I didn't," I leaned into him and placed a soft sensual kiss on his lips.

He growled, "Lin…if you want me to finish dinner, you gotta stop."

I let out a loud laugh letting my head fall back, "Whatever you say, puddin' pop. Whatever you say."

Putting in the IUD was a big step for me and him. It also showed Steven multiple things wordlessly. One: that I wouldn't be leaving him since it was something that would mean I couldn't conceive for three years. Two: Sex was in our near future. And three: that I would literally do anything for him even if he didn't ask me to. Even though saying I love you meant a great deal, it meant an even greater deal to show it to someone especially to someone like Steven.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

We leaned back in the back seat trading kisses under the blanket. Making out in Eric's car did feel better than doing it in mine. Steven was right.

I placed finger against Steven's lips when we heard Donna.

"This is great. Eric Forman skips class."

Steven muffled a laugh. What the hell was Donna doing here? I heard Eric laugh and his voice soon followed.

"Yeah, danger is my middle name." Well that answered all of my questions.

I couldn't help but pipe up, "It's actually Albert." I popped my head out of the blanket in the back and laughed at the shocked look that crossed both of their faces.

Steven groaned and slapped his forehead, "Lin."

"What?" I shrugged and kissed his cheek. Eric walked into that one.

Eric glared at the two of us, "What are you guys doing in here?"

Steven raised his eyebrow, "The better question is, what are _you_ guys doing in here?

Eric frowned and stated proudly, "I cut class."

I rolled my eyes and let my head fall onto Steven's shoulder, "Uh huh."

Steven chuckled, "No seriously. What, was there like a fire drill or something?"

Eric scowled and crossed his arms, "No, look, I do bad things. I quit my job, didn't I? Look, I've ditched class before." He started driving fuming all the while.

Donna giggled beside him, "Is Opie getting angry?" I grinned. This was so _much_ better than making out in the back of my car.

Eric turned to Donna and sighed, "What did I tell you about calling me Opie?"

I saw a keg fly out of the back of a truck and screeched, "Opie, look out for that keg in the middle of the road!"

We skidded to a stop and I privately thanked God that we didn't go careening off into death. I had already died once and that was plenty thank you. Eric and Donna got out of the car with Steven and me slowly following behind at a sedate pace.

"You okay, doll?"

"Yeah." I smiled up and him and clutched his hand. He nodded, and stopped staring at the keg before dropping my hand and running over towards the keg Eric and Donna were inspecting. I rolled my eyes my smile never leaving my face. It was times like this that reminded me of Steven's actual age.

Eric ogled the keg like a bikini model, "Wow!"

Steven dropped onto his knees and caressed it reverently stating, "It's a keg. Of beer!"

Donna nodded, "It must be a sign."

I laughed, "Of beer." Steven looked back at me with stars in his eyes.

Eric grinned and pumped his fist into the air, "That's it…I'm cutting class every day!"

I rolled my eyes. Dumbass.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Michael inspected the keg, for what I don't know, "How did you find it?"

Steven animatedly told the story, "We were driving down the road, man, and there she was." I perched on his lap carefully eating a chocolate bar. It was an aero bar that I had melted with Oreo pieces. I missed the chocolate from my original era.

Fez grinned and stated, "It was a beer in the headlights. That is my first American joke." I nodded and Fez shot me a thankful smile. I waved the chocolate at him and he nodded. I tossed a piece his way and he gratefully caught it. Did no one feed this boy?

Steven waved off Fez's joke, "How often do you find a mysterious keg of free beer?" He tugged me closer to his body after seeing what I had given Fez. I rolled my eyes and dropped a short kiss onto his temple.

Eric shrugged, "Only once in a while."

Michael bounced, "You're right, Forman!"

Steven nodded and beamed, "Man, you are absolutely right. When God gives you a keg, you've gotta –"

Fez piped up helpfully adding, "Kill a virgin?"

I laughed and choked out, "No, Fez."

Eric threw Fez a questioning look before turning back to Steve, "Throw a party."

Michael cheered and pumped both fists into the air, "Whoa! Go for it, Eric."

Steven had a mischievous look in his eye again, "Yeah, we'll throw a party."

Fez bounced, "Gonna charge $2 a head."

Michael thoughtfully calculated everything out loud, "$2 a head. A keg is equivalent to seven cases, that's 168 beers. If we each drink three beers a piece –"

Donna shook her head, "No way, sophomores are gonna just drink one."

I nodded, "True." Most teenagers didn't drink _that_ much at their first kegger. I would assume this would be one of the first in this age group any ways. Small towns made it so gossip and rumors got around pretty easy.

Eric agreed letting his arm drape across Donna's shoulders, "Yeah, and the freshmen will only drink a half."

Steven made a face and stated, "So that averages out to 1.5 beers per person which means we can invite 112 people."

Michael let out a long whistle, "That's about $224."

Fez beamed, "Cash."

Steven nodded, "Which is decent." I got up off his lap when I felt him wiggle his legs. It was a great position for us, but it did cause his legs to fall asleep now and again.

Steven stretched out, "Okay, grab some ice out of the deep freeze, and I'll grab the tub."

Michael patted the keg lovingly while he took it to the back room, "That is one sweet mama."

Steven nodded dragging the tub along, "Yeah."

Kitty dashed down the stairs smiling, "Hey, gang."

She caught sight of me moving towards her and she waved her hand, "Don't mind me, sweetie. Just came down to do an emergency presoak on my nurses' uniform. You remember Mr. Wilbur, the fireman?"

"Mhmm," I smiled and sat up onto the couch's back cushion.

She grinned and nodded, "Well he came in today with a sebaceous cyst which is a pocket of fluid; that's kind of like a pusy bath oil bead under your skin. And you think it's solid, but if you take an instrument and you pierce the core and then you apply pressure with your thumb…"

Kitty noticed that Steven had frozen still holding onto the tub, "Sweetheart, what are you doing with that tub?"

Steven sheepishly asked, "The tub?"

Eric piped in, "We were just working on a class project."

Donna added, "We're making a volcano."

Kitty let out a long laugh, "Out of ice? I think it might melt." She shook her head and put her nursing uniform into the washing machine.

I sighed at their stupid excuses, "You heard her let's move it, gang!"

Kitty hurried up the stairs and waved down at us while she went, "Okay, have fun."

Eric looked worriedly up at the stairs, "Guys, we've got to get the keg out of here."

Donna nodded, "Where are we having the party?"

Steven shrugged and pulled the ice tub beside the couch, "Beats me."

Michael looked at us and nodded towards the door, "If you guys need me I'll be with Pam over at our secret make-out place."

I raised my eyebrow, "Secret make-out place?"

Michael grinned and bounced on the heels of his feet, "It's this vacant house over on Sherman. I mean, this place is great. It's totally private. I mean, you can get away with about anything there. So, if you guys find a place for that keg, let me know."

He headed towards the basement back door, but paused midway a brilliant smile lighting up his face, "I've got an idea!"

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Pam whined tugging on Michael's arm, "Michael, this is our secret make-out place. I did not swipe the key from my mother's real estate office so that you could have a party."

Michael grinned and patted Pam's head patronizingly, "I know it's like a bonus. And I'm doing it for you, baby."

Pam nodded quietly, "Okay."

Eric grinned at Donna, "Empty pool, empty house, full keg."

Donna laughed, "You sure know how to show a girl a good time."

He nodded throwing an arm around her, "Yeah, I don't color outside the lines often but when I do, jump back, Loretta."

Steven rolled his eyes and yelled up to Fez, "I don't care when you ate, Fez, get in the pool now."

I laughed and added, "You're not going to drown in an empty pool Fez. That's not how that works!"

Fez climbed down grumbling, "If I get a cramp, it will be on your head Hyde."

Steven rolled his eyes and hugged me from behind, "That's fine with me, man."

Pam looked at all of us and anxiously stated, "Hurry up and drink your keg."

I looked at her incredulously, "Seriously? Hurry up and drink an _entire_ keg?"

Steven scowled at her, "Pam, will you just mellow out? I mean, this rules. We've got a keg, and soon everybody's gonna be here."

Pam whipped around to Michael and glared, "Everybody?"

Michael grinned and patted her head, "Everybody who matters, baby."

Donna rolled her eyes, "And for the first time, Pam, that includes you."

Michael cheered, "Let's drink beer!"

Damn it. If we were really going through this stupid thing I might as well go first. I pushed Eric aside and raised my hand, "Me first. I spotted it."

Eric frowned crossing his arms and shaking his head, "No, I saw it too, I just didn't say anything."

Steven raised his eyebrow and snorted, "You saw a keg and you didn't say anything? Back of the line."

Michael leaned down and inspected the keg, "All right, how do you get the beer out?"

Steven rolled his eyes and stated in an obvious tone, "Through the tap."

Fez took a look as well tilting his head, "What tap?"

Steven let go of me and felt all around the keg wildly looking for a tap, "No! Okay, we really need a tap here." He looked at all of us expectantly.

Michael shrugged and offered, "I got my Swiss army knife."

Steven shook his head and sarcastically stated, "Great, now we can whittle the beer out. All right, look, they sell taps at the liquor store."

Eric nodded, "Yeah, and who's got the money to buy it?"

Michael nudged Pam and she squawked in return, "Why would I bring money to our secret make-out place, Michael?"

Eric wobbled his head and sadly offered, "Okay, I've got my gas money."

I frowned deeply and pushed Eric's money away, "No, Eric, we're not going to take your _gas_ money. I've got some spare cash. I always carry my wallet, I.D, and shit with me."

Steven made a face and eventually gave in sighing, "Okay…by the end of the night; we'll have made over $200. These goons can pay you back that way."

I shook my head, "That's okay." I don't think they bothered to pay attention to me at this point though. I walked to Eric's Cruiser with him.

He gave me a sheepish grin, "Hey Lin. Even though we aren't related by blood, you're still the best little sister in the world. You know that right?" He pushed my shoulder softly.

I grinned and nodded mock punching his shoulder in return, "Yeah, but a girl likes to hear it now and then. Now let's go get that tap to impress your fair lady!"

He beamed, "Yeah!"

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

I rolled my eyes at Eric. Really dude. Fake sideburns? Where did he even buy them?

Eric smoothed down his fake side burns, "Hi, I'm 25. I know I look young, but my dad asked me to come down here and pick up a tap for his keg. And he's 43, so we're both legal. No problem there. I'm not going to be drinking the beer or anything. 'Cause I don't believe in it, but no offense to you…I think selling liquor is a great thing."

I rolled my eyes and handed the burly cashier a twenty, "Here keep the change. I'm sorry about my idiot brother." I flashed him my college I.D. just in case.

He glanced at my I.D, winked at me and handed me the keg tap with the receipt, "Yeah, here you go, sugar."

Eric grinned, "Because I'm 25, right?"

He shook his head, "Because she's got money."

Eric frowned, "Yeah, but I am 25."

The burly cashier shrugged carelessly, "Don't need to be since ya' can't drink a tap."

Eric shook his head, "No, I can prove it you. I got my IDs out in the wallet."

Said cahier rolled his eyes and went back to whatever he was doing before, "Happens all the time, you both take care now."

Eric grimaced and nodded, "Okay… I'll leave, now."

I rolled my eyes while we exited the liquor store, "Real smooth, Rico suave."

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Steven stared at the two bulky drunk football players that handed him a broken tap, "You broke it and gave it back." He twitched and I was afraid he would pop a blood vessel for a moment. He absolutely _hated_ it when people broke our things, it reminded him too much of his home life.

Dumb football player one happily stated, "Yeah, that was great!"

Dumb football player two stated drunkenly, "Yeah!"

I had nothing against football players. I had known a couple of really cool people who loved playing football in my last life. These two did not qualify under that category.

Eric stared at the broken tap in clutched in Steven's hand, "It's broken." I could see him slowly steam up. It took a while, but when Eric got mad, he would get _mad_. You should've seen him when he went after the two older girls that picked on me when we were younger. It was like he was a rabid squirrel.

Michael sheepishly offered his solution, "I got duct tape." I think he might've thought all this was his fault.

Steven gave Michael a bewildered look, "Duct tape? Do you know how much pressure runs through that tap?"

Michael pouted, "I got a whole roll of duct tape."

Steven threw up his hands and pushed the broken tap into Michael's hands, "I can't work like this. Forman, you need to get your dad's tap now."

Eric shook his head, "My dad doesn't have a tap." Denial didn't suit him.

Steven rolled his eyes and patted Eric's shoulder, "Red's got bicentennial swizzle sticks. He's got fake lemons with real lemon juice. He's got toothpicks shaped like swords. Red Forman is a cocktail dad. And cocktail dads have beer taps."

Michael poked and prodded Eric, "Yeah, come on, Eric, we never ask you for anything."

I could see Eric's patience reach its limit and he predictably blew up on Michael, "You guys ask me for everything! And Lin! You ask us _both_ for everything!" Oh. I didn't think he'd drag _me_ into this. Dayyyuum.

I shook my head and held up my hands. This was getting out of hand, "Seriously guys. I can just go and buy another one. It's _not_ a _big deal_."

Steven scowled shaking his head and raised his eyebrow at Eric, "So, what's one more thing?"

I rubbed his shoulder and he squeezed my hand back in return. He never really asked for too much when it came to regular things, but he was having a tough time lately. Edna had come home with a different trucker and said trucker was just as vicious as the last. I believed this kegger was a way for Steven to feel a little more like a stereotypical teenager, someone normal. This was why I didn't mind blowing more money on another tap. It would probably make him _happy_.

Eric threw his hands up and looked like he was going to walk off at any moment, "No, forget it. I've done enough today already. Count me out."

Dumb football player number one wobbled over and slung an arm around a very stunned Michael, "Hey, Kelshmo, what, your tap is broken?"

Dumb football player number two, "Why'd you do something stupid like buy a stupid, broken tap?"

Eric whipped around and poked the both of them in the chest with fire in his eyes, "What are you _stupid_? It wasn't _broken_ until **you** _broke_ it!" The rabid squirrel is back.

Dumb football players one and two grouped together and consoled each other while Eric shook, "Man. Don't beat yourself up. You had no way of knowing. Anyways, we gave it back."

Steven glared at the two of them and spat, "Yeah, broken."

Dumb football player number one frowned and patted his buddy's back, "Lay off him, all right? He feels bad enough already."

Eric was still shaking when he coldly stated, "He should because he's a moron."

Dumb football player number two blinked and gave Eric a hard look, "What did you say?"

Eric came up into their face and pushed them back, "I said that you're both morons. What are you going to do? Beat me up? Huh?!"

Dumb football player number two looked taken aback at the suggestion, "What, you weigh-"

Eric cut them off and I swear he reminded me of a rabid _demon_ squirrel right now, "The fact is that the tap is broken and it's your fault, morons."

Dumb football player number one pouted, "You are so rude. Give us our $4 back."

Eric turned to Fez and silently asked for $4. He tore them in two and shoved the money at the two very shocked football players, "Okay. There. Now _**leave**_."

The two still very shocked football players quietly left after that. I let out a long laugh after they disappeared and gave Eric a tight hug. He had stopped shaking and gently patted my back.

Donna let out a whistle, "Wow, Eric, you just tore their money."

Steven grinned, his temper cooling after seeing what Eric did, "And gave it back."

Michael cheered, "That was great!"

Fez smiled and handed people some more beer while collecting their money, "That was awesome." There was still some beer left that they had collected in cups before the tap had been broken so this part could _sort of_ go on.

I gently hip bumped Eric, "Very much so."

Eric brightened and hollered, "But enough of this levity! We came here to have a party and as God is my witness, there will be a party!" That was the spirit!

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Pam sprinted into the pool from somewhere yelling, "Everybody in the deep end! My mother is showing the house!"

Michael whined, "Now?"

Pam sneered and pushed him towards the deep end, "People work. Okay, quiet down, everybody." We all squished into the deep end and heeded the blonde's words.

A moderately high voice echoed through the pool, "The deck is new and this lovely tile walkway leads directly to the pool-which is filled with some of the local kids. Heavily Caucasian; it's a nice neighborhood." Pam's mother threw us a disgusted look while she herded her clients away from our shenanigans.

I shook my head and decided it was time to leave. I tilted my head at Steven and despite his stoic face I knew he was disappointed. I motioned with my head that we should go. He grunted and made his rounds saying goodbye to the guys quietly.

Donna raised her eye brow and I shook my head again. She shrugged, came over to me and gave me a tight hug, "Sorry." Sorry for what, I wouldn't really know, and I didn't bother asking right now either.

I laughed, "Nah. We'll see you later?"

Steven patted Donna's shoulder, "Yeah, we'll catch you later Big Red."

Donna chuckled, "Whatever, kids."

Steven wound his arm around my shoulder while we walked to my car, "I really wanted to drink the rest of that keg." I hadn't touched a drop so I was good to drive. I liked drinking as much as the next person, but getting blind drunk on bad beer wasn't something I liked doing.

I leaned on Steven's shoulder, "How about I get you a rum and coke at home instead?"

Steven's eyebrows almost reached his hair line, "When'd you get rum?"

I pinched his side and rolled my eyes, "You totally weren't paying attention when I said one of my dad's latest whores sent me something again." He gave me a sheepish smile in return. Typical Steven.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Michael adjusted his poker hat and dealt everyone cars, "The game is Anaconda."

This basement couch itched lately. Bah. The company was worth the slight discomfort though. I grimaced; I never really understood this game, "Big Ace."

Steven raised his eyebrow and took of his sunglasses, "Eight ball."

Donna slapped down a card, "Red Lady."

Eric happily placed down a couple of his cards, "Jackson."

Fez bit his lip and settled on putting a card down, "Fiver."

Michael grinned and placed down several of his cards, "Wild Man." He was so cheating.

Pam burst into the room breathless, "Oh, my God, Michael, they opened up a disco."

I tilted my head mildly interested in what she had to say for once, "Where at?" Steven rubbed my thigh and I tapped his hand gently. He grinned.

Pam grinned at Michael totally ignoring my question, "In Kenosha. You can wear your David Bowie butt-huggers."

Steven snickered and pitched his voice higher, "Michael, that would be super." Pam glared at him before she moved her attention back to Michael.

He huffed and took of his dealer hat, "Laugh if you want, man, but my butt looks pretty good in those." He got up and hugged Pam tightly to his chest.

Steven pulled me out of my seat onto his lap, "Come on, are you guys crazy? I mean, a disco? No way…" I know he didn't say that because he didn't like dancing. It was because he couldn't really dance. I had begged him once to the point of tears and he caved and admitted that small tidbit to me. Ahh…that was a good day.

I tilted my head and laid my head on Steven's shoulder, "I don't know."

Donna had a shy smile, "It might be kind of fun to go dancing." Damn I didn't know the girl liked to also dance in public. Sure we would dance during our 'girl days', but seriously in public. Blah.

Eric beamed at Donna, "We could go!"

Michael checked on the rest of his cards and grimaced, "I've got nothing. I fold."

Steven shook his head and nipped at my neck, "Man, if you're out, go make some popcorn and take Barbie with you."

Pam scowled at us while she and Michael headed upstairs to look for popcorn.

Fez placed down his cards and looked at us curiously, "What is disco?"

Steven leaned back with me still on his lap, "Disco is from hell, okay? And not the cool part of hell with all the murderers, but the lame-ass part where the really bad accountants live." I personally knew he didn't believe in heaven or hell. Between the two of us I was the religious one.

I pinched his face and he gently bit my finger wiggling his eyebrows, "Steven."

He shrugged, "It's true."

Donna lifted up Michael's cards and inspected them. Eric stared at her flabbergasted, "Excuse me, what are you doing?"

Donna gave Eric a wry look, "Looking at Kelso's cards, duh."

Fez frowned, "That's cheating."

Pam called down the stairs, "Eric, we can't find the popcorn!"

Eric shook his head and poked Donna's shoulder before sighing and getting up, "Donna, why don't you take a look at my cards? Then you won't have to wait for me to leave." He left muttering to himself about unwanted houseguests all the way up the stairs.

Donna pouted and watched Eric march up the stairs, "Jerk."

I rolled my eyes, "You did look at Michael's."

Steven piped in, "This is true, Big Red."

Donna huffed and flopped into her seat.

Fez got up and stole Michael's seat, "Donna has stuff for Eric. Yes?"

I patted Fez's hand and patiently said in my mothering tone, "Not stuff. A thing."

Steven pulled me away from Fez further into his lap, "Donna has a _thing_ for Eric, Fez."

Fez nodded and gave Donna a curious look, "Why do you have a _thing_ for Eric?"

Donna looked caught off guard, "He makes me laugh, he doesn't ask me stupid questions - he's smart, and you _know_."

Fez shook his head, "No, I do not know."

Donna looked irritated and slunk further back into the couch, "Well, I know and that's what's important."

Fez quietly sat back and tapped his chin, "Perhaps it is because Eric is noble, and a woman wants her first lovemaking to be in the arms of a man she can trust?"

I laughed and snuggled into Steven, "Awe Fez."

Fez perked up, "Yes?"

Steven grimaced and pointed up the stairs, "Go make some popcorn, man."

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

I leaned back while Steven rubbed circles into my back, "It hurts."

He nodded and kissed the back of my neck, "I know sweetheart. Do you want me to take it out?"

I let out a sad whine, "No. I don't want to go back to the doctor's again. He was all the way out past Kenosha." I really didn't enjoy long drives, it made me feel claustrophobic.

Steven trailed kisses all over my face, "I love you."

I pouted and pecked his lips, "After _this_ , you better."

He laughed and tipped the both of us over onto our bed, "Mhmm. How long did the guy say we had to wait?"

I let out a another pained groan and Steven encircled me in his arms, "Like six weeks."

Steven let out a low whistle, "Well…we waited _this long_. A couple more weeks won't kill us, unless I die of blue balls of course."

I rolled my eyes and gently squeezed said balls, "I could pop em now."

He winced at my gentle action, "Damn woman. Here lay back and I'll give you a massage."

I nodded gratefully, "Thanks."

He let out a sigh of relief once I let go of his balls, "Anything for you, doll." Yeah, yeah…

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Steven rolled his eyes, "Man, I can't believe you and Pam are dragging everybody to the disco."

I sarcastically added, "It's so sad."

Michael shook his head, "No, I'm just going to meet Kenosha chicks. I'm breaking up with Pam."

Fez added in his two cents, "Get a really tall chick because you and Pam look so silly together."

Eric wandered in with an empty trash bag, "Okay, that's all the deposit bottles, and the aluminum cans."

Donna poked his side, "We gotta have at least $1.15 worth of gas. Come on, my dad's got a ton of empties."

I shook my head and stated getting up and stretching, "You guys know I can just pay for gas or we could go in separate cars to save fuel."

Eric shook his head, "It's about the principle of things, Lin. The principle of things." Steven grinned at Eric and gave him a thumbs up. Men.

I sighed and pulled Steven up and away from the group, "I'm gonna go take a cat nap. You wanna join me?"

Steven had a thoughtful frown on his face, "I'll join you later, doll. I got some stuff to do."

I pouted and his resolve crumbled somewhat, "How about I come get you after I'm done doing my stuff and you can sit in on another circle time?"

I smiled and pressed a sweet kiss against his mouth, "See you later, puddin' pop."

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

 **Circle time:**

Eric looked over at me worriedly when I came down into the smoke filled basement. I rolled my eyes and showed him my two inhalers. Way to be overprotective man. My lungs are bad, but not totally defective. He nodded happily going back to enjoying the tendrils of Mary Jane smoke. I planted myself down onto Steven's lap and his arms automatically encircled my waist. Ahhh…this was nice.

 **PAN TO STEVEN**

Steven had a mischievous look, "Okay, I thought about it, and we're going to the disco too." He kissed my cheek and subtly groped my butt.

 **PAN TO LIN**

I rolled my eyes and pinched his ear, "Just on the off chance they might mix up a little rock and roll." Steven chuckled and ignored my signal for him to stop touching my butt. Shit head.

 **PAN TO MICHAEL**

Michael looked at all of us deeply serious, "Yeah, I have something to say. I went to the mall today and I bought a pair of new shoes. And they are the coolest kicks in the cave."

 **PAN TO ERIC**

Eric laughed shaking his head far too much, "So, no more for Kelso."

 **PAN TO LIN**

I sleepily stated, "He's toasted." Mary Jane always made me sleepy. Damn. That nap didn't even help.

 **PAN TO FEZ  
**

Fez clutched his stomach and whined, "I would like some toast if you are making some." Again, did no one ever feed this kid?

 **PAN TO MICHAEL  
**

Michael bounced, "Or food of any kind would be good."

 **PAN TO ERIC**

Eric let his head fall onto his arms, "I _am_ starving."

 **PAN TO STEVEN**

Steven rested his head on my shoulder, "I read somewhere there are these people in India who fast, man."

 **PAN TO LIN**

I nodded only somewhat interested, "Yeah?"

 **PAN TO STEVEN**

He grinned, "And their minds are so advanced they can actually think themselves to death, doll." Yeah, no. That joke wasn't funny at all.

 **PAN TO FEZ**

Fez looked worriedly around him, "I hope I'm not doing that right now."

 **PAN TO ERIC**

Eric nodded solemnly, "My mind's always doing things that I don't even know about."

 **PAN TO STEVEN**

Steven let out a deep sigh slightly blowing on the side of my neck, "Man, we always think of so many brilliant things down here but then later, I can't remember any of them. I mean, they're brilliant, man."

 **PAN TO FEZ**

Fez pouted and whined, "Someone go make toast _right_ now."

 **PAN TO LIN**

I knew that Mary Jane made them get the munchies, but I wondered if any of them really ate today. I knew that Eric had because he had an awesome mom, but the others. A worried frown formed on my face, "Are you guys really hungry? We can go to my place as a group and eat some snacks. I think I still have a bunch of brownies me and Mrs. Forman baked the other day."

 **PAN TO FEZ**

Fez shot me a glazed loving look, which really freaked me out. "This is why you are the little goddess."

 **PAN TO MICHAEL**

Michael's eyes darted around the room, "We should record our conversation, man."

 **PAN TO ERIC**

Eric beamed, "Yeah, then we could play it back and write it down."

 **PAN TO MICHAEL**

Michael added in quickly, "I'll bet that's how the writers at National Lampoon do it."

 **PAN TO STEVEN**

Steven snickered, "Yeah, I read somewhere that there are these people in France…"

 **PAN TO LIN**

I gave him a curious look, "What do they do?"

 **PAN TO FEZ**

Fez let out a braying laugh, "You see, they're incredibly French."

 **PAN TO STEVEN**

Steven grinned, "See, that's brilliant, man."

 **PAN TO MICHAEL**

Michael got up and went to the back of the basement presumably rummaging for a tape recorder, "I'm getting a tape recorder."

 **PAN TO FEZ**

Fez glared at use his hunger now at the forefront of his mind, "Where's my toast, you idiots?"

 **PAN TO LIN**

I rolled my eyes, "I think we should go to my place for food now. Okay?" I was totally going to force feed them celery after the brownies.

 **PAN TO ERIC**

Eric got up on wobbly legs and stretched out his back, "Agreed."

 **PAN TO STEVEN**

He lifted me up in his arms. I guess I didn't need to walk for now? "Sure."

 **PAN TO FEZ**

Fez hurriedly got up and went to the basement door, "Thank God. I'm starving."

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Kitty grinned and brandished her camera, "Okay, let's take some pictures!"

I smiled and leaned back against Steven's chest, "I'm ready."

Steven perched his head onto my head, "Nothin' hurts today?"

I looked up at him and kissed his lips, "Nope."

Steven grinned, "Good."

Kitty focused her camera, "Steven, Lin sweetie, move in closer with the group." I laughed and we shuffled closer to Eric and Donna. I felt bad for Fez. He was the only one in the group without someone to cuddle.

Kitty motioned for us to squish further, "Okay, let's all smush together."

Eric chuckled, "Okay."

Kitty clicked away with her camera, "Big smiles everyone!"

Steven grinned, "Nice."

Kitty nodded and firmly stated, "Okay, now, girls." I left the comfortable cocoon of Steven's arms and stood squished next to Donna. I didn't wanna be near Pam. She kept shooting glares at me when she thought I wasn't looking. Seriously, I didn't know what crawled up her ass and died, but _I did not_ put it up there.

Kitty had a soft smile on her face, "Look how pretty. Now smile!"

She shooed us away and I got to watch her manhandle the guys. I was certainly amused, "Now, boys. So handsome. One, two –" Kitty clicked away a couple more times before she had a thoughtful look cross her face.

Eric had a shit eating grin on his face, "Mom, why don't I take a picture of you?"

Kitty pulled back her camera and held it to her chest, "No. You'll be late."

Red rolled his eyes at her dramatics turned to us and waved, "Bye now."

Before I left with everyone I gave Kitty and Red a big hug. Both adults returned my affection and I handed Red another chocolate tootsie roll. He grinned and gave me a quick peck on my head.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

We got to the disco and we all sat down at a nearby table. I ordered the table onion rings and we watched Michael make a dancing fool of himself for a couple minutes.

Michael rolled back to our table breathless, "Pam, where'd you go?"

She grimaced at him crossing her arms effectively pushing up her breasts, "I had to get something for you to bite on 'cause I told everyone you were having a seizure."

Fez bopped his head to the music, "When do they play the disco music?"

I patted his hand, "This is disco music, Fez."

Fez shook his head, "No. This is the samba."

Steven pulled me onto his lap, "Fez, its disco, man…It's crap."

Fez shrugged and took Pam by the hand, "I think I like this crap. Come, Pam, let's get down."

Pam nervously looked at Fez, "No, I think I'm a little tired."

Fez beamed as the music picked up a faster beat. He pulled her out of her chair and they swung onto the dance floor, "Don't resist me, mama. It's boogie time."

I chuckled at Michael's disgruntled face, "I think you just lost your date."

Michael swiped at his nose and glared at Fez and Pam, "Yeah, it's cool 'cause Pam and I are history!"

I looked at the two of them dance up a storm, "Damn, she must not weigh that much even with her big boobs." Fez twirled her in the air like she weighed nothing.

"Is she touching his ass?" Donna laughed and tried to pull me onto the dance floor with her and Eric. I shook my head and she shrugged and rolled off twirling around with Eric beaming.

"You have sweet boobs too, doll, and a perky ass," Steven winked at me and pinched my butt.

I rolled my eyes, "Shut up and dance."

Steven grinned and I swear to you that his eyes twinkled, "As my lady wishes."

I let out a long laugh while he spun me around and we danced along with the music. While he dipped me down, I grinned, "Mrs. Forman?"

Steven pulled me up and we wiggled with the music, "The one and only."

I started skating backwards and pushed myself up to kiss him languidly, "We're totally getting them a gigantic gift for Christmas this year." I would think of something.

He hummed happily, "Yes, dear."

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

We piled out of Eric's car and dispersed into his drive way. Fez looked at Steven and me guiltily, "Hyde, you were right about disco music. It is evil. Its pulsing rhythm made me do a bad thing."

Steven tucked me into his side and I looped my arm around his waist, "What would that be Fez?"

Fez looked at us morosely, "Kelso is my friend. I cannot take his woman."

I smiled and rubbed his shoulder gently, "You're a good guy, Fez."

Fez sheepishly grinned back at me, "Actually, I could take his woman, but I won't."

Steven rolled his eyes and motioned towards my house, "Come on, me and Lin can give you a ride home."

Fez gave us a tight hug, "Thank you my friends."

If I could sweat drop in real life, I would have done so, "Any time, Fez."

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

I slathered on icing onto the cupcakes we had finished making and nodded while Donna kept ranting.

She had her head in her hands and leaned against my kitchen counter with her elbows, "I don't know what to do. I mean, I really like Eric and I'd like to have a more physical relationship, but-"

I rolled my eyes and interrupted her, "It's called, "make out," Donna. Say it." I waved a spatula at her threateningly before going back to my task at hand. I had volunteered to help make cupcakes for Kitty and managed to rope Donna into helping me. I had no idea what they were for, but baking was fun so why not?

Donna sighed and blushed before mumbling, "All right, make out. But I don't want it to be public. I don't want it to be tacky, I don't want there to be pressure and now it's this tacky, public pressure make-out thing."

I nodded. The first time Steven and I made out we did so in the privacy of my own home. Ahhh…the memories, "I understand." I put a happy face made out of rainbow sprinkles onto some of the cupcakes.

Donna stared at my cupcakes letting out a wistful sound, "Everybody wants their first make-out to be special in some place romantic. Like Ireland."

I stopped what I was doing and gave her a confused glance, "Okay…like Ireland? Let's focus. He asked you to the drive-in. What do you wanna do from there?" I picked up some edible metallic sprinkles and made some more happy faces on the cupcakes.

Donna shrugged helplessly, "I don't know."

I sighed and slapped my forehead accidentally smearing some frosting on my forehead. This was going to be a long talk. I decided the cupcakes could wait for a while so I took a seat beside Donna and silently offered her my frosting covered spatula.

Donna sat up suddenly, "Will you come with us?"

I raised my eyebrow and licked my frosting covered spatula, "Why?"

She beamed, "You'd be like a loophole."

I let out a choked laugh placing my spatula on a nearby plate, "Are you comparing me to a piece of rope kind of loophole?"

Donna waved her hands frantically, "No! No, no, I could always talk to you if I get nervous. 'Cause you've got to be bored with sex by now."

My eyes widened and I actually jumped up onto my feet, "Excuse me!?" We certainly hadn't had sex yet. I still needed a couple more weeks to heal since the insertion of the IUD. Besides, so far foreplay was pretty fun.

Donna frowned down at me, "You and Steven must've have done it a million times. You two are always glued to one another."

I calmed down and sat back onto my stool, "True, but we have never done _it_."

She had a startled look, "Yeah?" Was it that hard to believe? Come on people.

I nodded and took back my frosting covered spatula. I licked it and smiled, "He's got to third base a bunch of times, but we haven't hit a home run. And don't worry; we'll be there for ya if you need us."

Donna's shoulder's sagged in relief, "Perfect. Thanks Lin."

I patted Donna's forearm, "Whatever you need, Red."

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

I heard Eric worriedly mutter, "Maybe I should go back to my house and pop some popcorn."

I laughed and shouted out, "'Cause they always overcharge!"

Donna beamed at us quickly giving both of us a hug, "Lin and Hyde!"

Eric pulled Steven to the side and not so quietly demanded, "What are you guys doing here? Donna and I are going to the drive-in. Remember?"

This made my boyfriend twitch in irritation. Steven smirked, "Thank you, Eric, we'd love to go."

Eric frowned, "Look, this isn't what we talked about at all."

Steven rolled his eyes. I had told him what Donna had told me. When it came to us as a couple; if you told one of us something you might have just told us both because we shared just about everything. "I'm sorry, man. I'll take it slow, and besides we'll parked our car down a little away so we can give you some 'private time'. It's not like we're Pam and Kelso. Jeeze Forman."

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

The attendant's voice called out in through the night air, "Please replace the speaker on its rack when you're leaving. Failure to do so will damage both the speaker and your car."

Donna grimaced at the wet sloppy sounds that reached our car, "God, this movie even sounds gross."

I glanced around and frowned. The movie was depicting the opening credits, so that didn't make sense, "That's not the movie."

We looked at the car next to us and all scowled. The couple in the next car over were making out like slobber hounds.

Eric sighed and let his arm fall around Donna's shoulders, "So…You guys okay?"

Donna shook her head, "No, I want popcorn." Eric frowned. Was he not prepared to get her snacks during this date?

Donna pushed her boyfriend away from her slightly, "Eric can go get it." He looked a little wounded at that declaration.

Steven raised his eyebrow at the scene before us, "Nah, I'll go with him Big Red. Don't want him getting lost."

Both boys exited the car quickly, and I let out a deep sigh while Donna worriedly cried, "This is so awkward!"

I tilted my head to the side. There must be some way to ease my friend's nerves, "You're right; if you want me and Steven can move over to my beetle."

Donna gave me a bewildered look, "You brought your car?"

I nodded and gently pat her hand, "Mhmm…Just in case you wanted to 'ya know'."

Donna laughed tilting her head back, "You, are the best."

I grinned, "I know."

Steven and Eric came back with two bags of popcorn, "Howdy ladies."

I smiled and pecked Steven's cheek, "Hi there, hot stuff."

Eric gagged and moved back to his spot next to Donna, "Here you go."

Donna grinned cuddling into his side, "Thanks." Eric raised his eyebrow at her sudden mood change and decided to go with it.

Steven pulled me into his lap whispering into my ear, "Are we gonna watch the movie with Eric and Donna?"

I tilted my head and glanced at the other couple beside us, "Maybe. Yeah…for now anyways. Did the snack money help?"

Steven nuzzled my neck, "Yup, thanks doll."

I grinned despite the bloody scene on the screen, "Anything for you, puddin' pop."

Donna shrieked slightly and clung onto Eric dramatically. I couldn't help, but laugh, "Donna, it's just a movie."

Steven rolled his eyes and muttered quietly, "Do you wanna sit somewhere else?"

I noticed her move her hand in a 'shoo' motion. I rolled my eyes. Subtle Donna…subtle, "So bad."

Steven smiled against my exposed shoulder, "Let's blow this pop stand." I was very glad I had chosen an off shoulder sweater and red skinny jeans tonight.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

We snuck into my beetle and let Donna and Eric have their alone time on their date. I watched the movie with Steven's hand clutched in mine and I couldn't help, but wince.

Steven looked at my face and back at the movie and sighed, "You wanna go somewhere _else_ , doll?"

I pouted, "Yes, please. I don't actually like this movie at all. The popcorn was good though…"

Steven laughed, "Well at least there was that." Before we started up our car I noticed that Eric had already gunned it out of the drive-in.

I poked him before he started the engine up, "Donna and Eric left."

"Damn. That didn't take them too long." Steven let out a low whistle.

"Nope, not any time at all. You wanna stay over tonight again?" I shook my head laughing slightly.

"Always, doll. Any time I can get away with it." He kissed my hand and suggestively bit my thumb, and I inwardly laughed. Trust a teenage boy to always allude to sex.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

I looked around the bust depot, "Laurie's bus isn't here yet." Today was a sunny day, but despite the sun it was freezing. I was so glad I had my bright yellow pea coat on today. Sure it got some odd looks here and there, but that could've been because I combined it with my plum drainpipes today. Or was it my blue boots? Was it 'cause I didn't match from head to toe? Kitty and Red thought I looked _nice_ today. Damn strangers. I glared at a couple of them that shot me strange looks. That's right keep walkin'.

Eric whined and shivered slightly in his coat, "Can we get in the car and turn on the heat? I'm freezing." I shook my head. That's cause you're not wearing more cold weather gear, dumbass. Just because it's sunny doesn't mean it's warm.

Red grimaced and shot Eric a look, "I'm not wasting gas just so you can be comfortable."

Kitty even in her warm coat seemed nervous for some reason, "Can we at least go wait inside? I'm not going in that bus station with _those_ people." Was she xenophobic? I never noticed that…Into the 'Nope box'.

Eric emphasized his discomfort by chattering his teeth, "God, I'm freezing." I gently patted his arm. I should get him warmer stuff this Christmas.

Red shook his head and absently looked around, "I forgot to tell you, your sister's bringing a friend home so you'll be sleeping in the basement."

Eric made and idnignat sound, "The basement? They should _both_ sleep in Laurie's room!" Like the basement was the worst place to be. It's not like it was where we mainly hung out with our friends. I rolled my eyes at him. Sometimes…

Kitty nervously smiled and subtly fidgeted, "And Red, I've been thinking. Maybe this Thanksgiving we should skip the big turkey. Small ones are on sale at Piggly Wiggly." I thought that I had already convinced Kitty that I wanted to help purchase the turkey this year? I inwardly groaned. Just take my money people!

Red looked disgruntled at that comment, "This family doesn't _scrimp_ on holidays." He rolled his eyes, "Can you imagine my mother sitting down to a chicken?"

Kitty frowned and a one hand made its way to her hip, "Red, your mother won't eat my cooking anyway so that won't be a problem." Yeah…mother Forman didn't really like many things at all including me since Kitty doted on me.

Eric whined and completely forgot his weather related discomfort, "Dad, they should sleep in the basement." I shook my head and he shot me an annoyed look.

Kitty ignored her son and continued on, "Red, last Thanksgiving she said her jaw wasn't strong enough to chew the turkey. And that was a magnificent turkey." I had to hand it to Kitty; she really was persistent about this.

Eric wouldn't quit it and I was tempted to kick his knee. This much complaining and whining would only piss Red off. However, since Eric was Eric he kept at it, "Dad, it's my room."

Red fisted his hands and turned a little red, "I work myself to the bone for that – All right, that's it! Hold it. Now, Kitty, don't get worked up over my mother. Eric, if you don't want to sleep in the basement, tough!"

I decided that I would give Eric an out since he was being such a whiny baby, "He could stay in my guest bedroom, Mr. Forman." Red glanced at him and his ire slowly slipped on his face while he nodded.

He glared at Eric, "There, Eric. If you don't want to be in our basement then go to over to Lin's, but behave yourself. If I hear that you've messed up even a single hair on the floor I'm going to kick your ass. And we're all having a happy damn Thanksgiving!"

During this entire argument they hadn't noticed that Laurie and her slutty looking friend had walked up to us. Laurie looked embarrassed as hell, and I couldn't help but enjoy it.

Laurie schooled her face into something vaguely innocent and upped her cutesy voice, "Mommy, Daddy. This is Kate." I rolled my eyes at this display.

Kate waved, "Hi." She was wearing the thinnest sweater I had ever seen, but despite her nipples poking out of her top she wasn't shivering. It certainly showed her determination.

Red smiled and kissed his daughter's cheek, "Hi, sweetheart." Laurie shot me a nasty look behind Red's back and I openly rolled my eyes at her.

Kitty frowned when she caught Laurie's display of aggression. She started herding us into the Cruiser, "Let's get in the car, you must be freezing."

I sat next to Eric in the back with Kate on my other side. I was apparently the wall that was to be in between them. The Kate girl sneered at me and batted her eyes at Eric, "So, you're Eric. Your sister didn't tell me you were so cute."

Red grinned while he drove up front with Kitty and Laurie, "We are going to have so much fun this weekend!"

Laurie turned back and gave Eric a nasty look before addressing Kate, "You're sleeping in his room."

Kitty absently added, "Make sure to get Kate settled into your room, Eric."

Laurie laughed and taunted Eric further, "Yeah, and don't forget to show her your GI Joe dolls."

I could practically hear Eric grinding his teeth. Sneering at Laurie I decided to try and defend him if he was going to try and take the higher road this time. I didn't mind playing dirty, "That's _such_ a good idea. That'll **give you** a chance to tell Mr. Forman about that _professor_ you're dating." I had no proof, but knowing her slutty ways she probably was.

Red gave Laurie a startled disappointed look, "What?!"

Laurie glared at me officially laying off of tormenting Eric. She pitched her voice higher and batted her lashes, "Dad, she's joking." She was totally boning a professor; she wouldn't have denied it with such an innocent act if she really wasn't.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Michael nudged Eric eager for gossip on the new female in the house, "So this Kate, is she hot?"

Steven tightened his arms around me, and winked at me, "Of course she's hot. All _college_ girls are hot." I choked down a laugh shaking my shoulders. They might not have gotten the joke; since they were all giving Steven disapproving looks, but seriously? That was funny! Did they forget I had already graduated college? I mean it didn't really matter much since mentally I was wayyy older, but eh.

Michael continued needling Eric going so far as to poke his shoulder repeatedly, "I mean, we've all seen the brochures, right? So she's gotta be hot."

Eric rolled his eyes and tried to shrug Michael off, "Not as hot as Donna." Dude was loyal, which I was proud of. In the show he wasn't as loyal to Donna, so I was happy.

I chucked a chip at his head, "Smooth save, Rico suave." Steven chuckled and I shoved a chip in his mouth. I smiled at his disgruntled look shoving a chip in my own mouth. Mmmm…dill pickle.

Fez came over and stole my bag, "So what do you guys want to do?" Dude was getting ballsy outright taking my food. Steven glared at him while he happily munched on my food. I shrugged. I could just get more.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

I strolled hand in hand with Steven while we walked along the park. I was bundled up in my green trench coat today; it properly fit me now, with a pastel pink infinity scarf wrapped around my neck.

Steven was wearing the grey wool coat I had made him for the sole reason that I made it for him. He probably would've objected if I had bought it for him anyways. I tugged at his sleeve and pointed to a nearby bench, "Can we sit down?"

Seven smiled and nodded slipping off his sunglasses, "Sure, doll."

We lounged on the park bench and watched the other people stroll around. I laid my head on his shoulder and hummed happily, "So your birthday's coming up in a couple days."

He leaned back and pulled me closer into his side letting his arm hang off my shoulders, "Mhmm. Two days in fact."

I grinned up at him mischief probably dancing in my eyes, "I have a surprise for you."

Steven kissed the side of my head, "Did you make it?" I frowned…of course he didn't want me to spend anything on him. I didn't know whether it was because he didn't think he wasn't worth it or it was out of some sense of not wanting to pay me back…It really just pissed me off.

I poked his side putting on a strained smile, "And if I didn't?" It was a two part gift. The first part was an El Camino I found for sale second hand and sex. Like actual biblical sex. I didn't really make either.

He gave me an odd look that I couldn't quite figure out yet, "I can't reciprocate back if it's expensive, Jacqueline." Damn…he actually said my full name. Dude's totally serious.

I scowled making sure to cuddle closer into him, "It's not."

He searched my face and laughed, "I can tell you're not telling the complete truth. We had a deal back when we were thirteen Beulah. Only the truth and nothing in between, so spill." Steven rumpled my hair and I let my head fall onto his chest.

I shook my head, "It wasn't a lie. It's not expensive for me and the other part didn't cost me a cent." I beamed at him and saw that a wry smile flittered onto his face.

Steven let out a breath and visible tendrils of air escaped his mouth, "Another two part surprise then?"

I genuinely grinned at him, "It's not every day you turn eighteen, puddin' pop."

He slouched against the bench and played with my short wavy hair, "True, but you shouldn't be blowin' all your cash on me, Lin. Money's a limited commodity."

I nodded completely understanding what he meant, "Yeah…I know that it's not easy to come by and don't convince me that I don't Steven. I saw how hard Rosita had to work just to earn her meager wage." I stared off into the distance, "Spending money on people I love makes me _happy_ especially since it comes from _a person_ I don't really like. It's like a private burn I get to give them all the time…."

Steven let out a tired sigh, "Fine…you've made your point…I'm sorry I reminded you about Rosita…" He kissed my temple sweetly. Rosita was always a sore subject with me.

I turned my head and kissed his lips slowly and I felt him let out a little moan into my mouth, "You're not mad?"

He shrugged and shook his head, "Nah. Not at you any ways. I know you like getting vengeance and I get that. It's just money's always been…"

I nodded glad that everyone had given us space, which was a perk of a small town I guess, "…a touchy subject….I know. I try not to bring it up."

He smiled against the sunshine, "Yeah... I appreciate that, it's one of the many reasons why you're my girl."

I let out a content sigh, "I'm glad."

He nodded his curly afro dancing against the slight breeze, "Me too."

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Steven threw a skittle at Eric's head while he came down the stairs looking disgruntled, "Hey, turkey boy." I wondered what was up Eric's butt today.

Michael cackled, "Wanna show me your giblets?"

Fez bounced up when he saw Eric. I shouldn't have given him all that candy, "So did you make out with Laurie's friend, the slutty one?" I popped a skittle into the air and tried to catch it with my mouth.

Eric slouched into the basement couch and happily sighed, "Nope." Steven tickled me and it landed on my face. He plucked off the candy and popped it into his mouth. Damn it Steven.

Michael nudged his shoulder not believing Eric in the slightest, "Start talking."

Fez dreamily demanded, "Tell it like a story, like a sexy story."

Eric scowled at them, "Okay. Nothing happened. It might've had I been forced to sleep in the basement, but I slept over at _Lin's_ in her guest bedroom so yeah. Nothing happened with me and the blonde."

Michael pouted and slouched into his lawn chair, "Dude you suck."

Steven rolled his eyes at Michael and popped a skittle into my mouth, "Kelso, you're a pig."

I shot him a disapproving look, "Yeah, Michael. Not cool." He in return gave me a sad puppy look that didn't fool me in the slightest.

He turned back to Eric and stated in a placating tone, "Naw, man, I mean the right thing to do is juggle multiple women until it all blows up in your face. That's what I'm doing." Michael beamed pointing his two thumbs at himself.

Eric scoffed and rolled his eyes at the expectant looks on Fez and Michael's faces, "Look, you guys _don't_ understand. Well you and Fez any ways. Commitment actually means something to me, and probably Hyde too. Right, Hyde?" He shot Steven a look.

My boyfriend let out a choked laugh, "Man, how'd this become about me?"

I waved happily at Donna while she walked in, "Hey Donna."

Donna winked at me and returned my wave, "Hey Lin. Hi Eric, what's going on?" She flopped onto the seat beside Eric and stretched out.

I happily informed her ignoring how Steven pinched my butt again, "They're talking about commitment."

Donna grinned and paused, "Commitment, huh? Shit. I promised my parent's I'd be there for Thanksgiving dinner. So speaking of commitments I have to go. I seriously almost forgot!" She sadly made her way back to where she first entered trudging all the while.

Eric longingly called out, "Make sure to come back for dessert!"

Michael and Fez made gagging noises and I threw skittles at them. They both sent me obnoxious smiles.

Donna chuckled and waved at us, "See you later guys."

Steven waved my arm back and forth like a rag doll and called out in an imitation of my voice, "Bye Donna!" I yanked back my arm and flicked his head. Sometimes…really sometimes…

Red came down holding an empty tray and glared at Michael and Fez, "Why are you here? Why are you always here? It's Thanksgiving. Don't you have families?"

"Sorry Mr. Forman," Michael dashed out of the basement, and Fez ran after him hot on his heels.

He turned to me, "As much as I love her; mother's a curmudgeon, sweetheart. Do you wanna opt out of this dinner?"

I grinned, slipped off of Steven, and gave Red a hug handing him a chocolate tootsie roll, "Thanks Mr. Forman."

Red nodded and pocketed the candy, "You can opt out too, Steven."

Steven gave him a wry grin, "Thanks Red. Me and my little lady are gonna head over to the grocery store to pick up a couple things. Did you want anything?" He threaded his fingers with mine and pulled me along with him.

Red tapped his lip and nodded, "Get me some beer and crème pie. I'll need it to get through this dinner."

I smiled and we walked out of the basement back door, "Aye, aye Captain!"

Red grinned and nodded, "That's my girl."

Eric grimaced and glanced up at his dad, "How come you're not as nice to me as you are to her?"

I lingered a little by the basement door we had just exited out of. I really wanted to know too. They had never really given me a reason as to why they were so nice and welcoming towards me, and it always made me a little nervous.

Red sighed, "Because you're a dumbass."

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Steven and I popped on over to the Forman's for Thanksgiving dessert since we figured dinner was about over. Kitty gave me a big hug for some reason, it was awfully tight.

"Mrs. Forman?"

She sniffled, "I'm so glad we saved you, dear. Because you're a balm on my soul…now go have some pie."

I gaped at her retreating back, "What just happened?"

Steven blinked rapidly and shrugged, "I don't know, but I know you're a balm on my soul too, doll."

I rolled my eyes, "Okay. I'm gonna go help Mrs. Forman with dessert. Oh!" I took the crème pie from him and stopped. He was still holding the six pack of beer we had picked up.

He laughed and shook his head, "Yeah, doll. I'll give Red the stuff he asked for. Save him a slice of crème pie and go on."

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

It was finally November 28th and I pushed Steven over. He grumbled and burrowed further into his pillow. I rolled my eyes and straddled his hips shaking his shoulders, "Birthday boy! Wake up! Happy Eighteenth birthday!" I peppered kisses all over his face.

He held up his arm against his eyes and grimaced against the sunlight. A slow smile climbed onto his face, "Well hello there, doll." I could feel him harden against me and I was suddenly very glad we were fully clothed. Pajamas to the rescue.

I laughed and rocked causing him to moan, "Nope. That comes later because it's a couple days after six weeks. The first gift requires us to get up and out. So get up mister."

Steven stared up at me petulantly and pushed me over onto the bed getting up and leaving me, "I am going to go get a cold shower since you are being a dillhole."

I laid on our bed amongst our soft white sheets and grinned at his retreating back, "This'll be awesome."

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

We parked Steven's recently purchased El Camino on the mountain point where we had our picnic the last time. I think he was only really okay with it since I got it second hand. He kept caressing the steering wheel and shooting me that look I hadn't quite figured out yet.

I pecked him on the cheek got out of the car, and twirled around making one of the few dresses I owned float around me. He got out of the car and sat on the hood staring at me. I laughed and breathlessly leaned against the hood looking at him happily, "Sooo?"

Steven snorted and I could tell that he was eye smiling even with his sunglasses on, "It's been a good one this year."

I hopped up to sit beside him, "Yeah?"

He trailed his hand, "Mhmm. What's part two?"

I licked his face and he pushed me snickering while he wiped off my spit, "That's at home. What? You already wanna head back?"

He shook his head, "Not yet."

I grinned and scooted closer to him again, "Kay."

We sat there for hours on the hood of his new to him car just watching the clouds float in the sky above our small town. I was glad that Edna hadn't been around for his birthday this year. I was able to make this year's birthday better for him. Privately I wondered how he would react to sex, but I shrugged off that thought. What teenager wouldn't be happy with the prospect of birthday sex from their virgin girlfriend?

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Eric cheered pumping his fists into the air, "Damn! Kelso misses another one."

Steven bounced the ball and popped it into the hoop, "I believe that's H-O-R." I sat cross-legged on the ground out of this game. I was great at word games, but not when it came to sports like basketball. I'd probably just end up hurting myself no matter how hard I tried, which would be embarrassing to say the least. I blew a stray hair away from my face, and shrugged. At least I was coordinated enough to do other things.

Fez grinned and impishly ribbed Michael, "You are a whore."

I laughed and shook my head at Fez, "No, the game is _Horse_." Donna laughed and patted my head. Damn tall Amazonian woman. We both would've made a comment on Michael's man whore behavior, but Pam was in hearing range.

Fez pouted and made his way to my back yard with the basketball, "Okay."

Pam huffed and actually stomped her foot; I snickered at the sight, "You know what, Michael? I'm gonna go home. I'm gonna do my homework."

Steven raised his eye brow and shook his head ruefully, "You do your homework on a Saturday night?" I rolled my eyes at Steven's subtle mockery. I wondered if he forgot how I always did _my_ homework ahead of time when I was still in school.

Pam blinked at us oblivious to the group's irritation, "Yeah."

Eric shook his head and tried to explain it to Pam, "Look, I mean, look at me. I've got a 1,000-word term paper due Monday but you don't see me sweating. I've got a whole crappy Sunday to do it."

Michael tried to gather Pam into his arms, "Pam, don't go home. I mean, Steve Martin's hosting Saturday Night."

Pam yanked herself away from Michael and glared at him, "I hate that show, okay? They have commercials that you think are real but they're not real. And then you wanna buy the stuff…Just _okay_. See you, **Michael**." Well that was just a clear dismissal of us. I rolled my eyes involuntarily. Jeez…

Donna waved making a face behind Pam's back, "Bye!"

I childishly sang while I copied Donna, "Bye-bye!"

Steven pushed Michael slightly before making his way to me, "Kelso, Pam does her homework on Saturday night."

Donna chuckled and made her way to Eric, "That's _so_ hip."

Michael grunted and scowled at all of us, "You guys don't have to worry about Pam anymore 'cause I'm breaking up with her."

I rolled my eyes at his statement while Steven pulled me up from the ground, "We are so _tired_ of hearing you say that." He dusted off my butt and I gave him a look. He just grinned at me in return. Damn it. Give the boy sex and he gets all gutsy.

Michael shook his head and stated, "No. I am. I'm really breaking up with her."

We all looked at him skeptically and Eric wound his arms around Donna snapping at Michael, "Yeah, when?"

Michael wilted a little and whined, "I'm picking my moment."

I got up and looked around curiously noting, "Where's Fez?"

Fez dunked the ball from my backyard, "Make that shot, whore."

We all stared at him, then one another before laughing at Michael's defeated look.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Kitty danced around the kitchen brandishing her frying pan, "Aren't the waffles extra delicious this wonderful morning?" She placed another stack of waffles onto Eric's place making him beam at her. He had a bottomless stomach, I swear.

I munched on my waffles slathered in syrup. Yes I could make my own with my recently purchased waffle maker, but the homemade kind that Kitty made always tasted better, "Did you quit smoking again?" She was only this perky when she did that.

She grinned at me, "And why do you ask, little one?"

Eric snorted, "You're talking like Snow White, I figure-"

Red glared at Eric and for a moment I thought he would swat him upside his head, "Eric!"

Eric gave Kitty a strained smile, "Which is great, I really want you to quit."

Kitty sat down daintily beaming while she started eating her breakfast as well, "I should've quit a long time ago. I'm a nurse. I know better. More sausage, sweetie?" I shook my head and she piled on more food onto Eric's plate. He looked like a cross between happy and nauseated since he had already eaten quite a bit of food.

The phone rang and no one got up to get it. Red looked around the table rolled his eyes and got up, "I'll get it. Hello? That's too bad. Sure. Be glad to. Yeah. See you soon. Goodbye." He put the phone back on its hook and let out a frustrated sigh. I knew that sigh. That sigh always came with bad news.

Kitty stabbed a sausage, "Who was that, dear?" She recognized his tone too.

Red stoically sat down back into his chair, "My _mother_. Seems like Uncle Paul broke his ankle, and now she's going to church with us today."

Kitty let out a little hysterical laugh, "No, she's not. It's Paul's turn to take her." I think she didn't want to admit her nice Sunday was being ruined again by her monster-in-law.

Red shook his head, "Like I said, he broke his ankle." I quietly finished off my breakfast thankful that I hadn't been force-fed a mountain today. This made escaping much easier.

Kitty waved her hand in the air and slammed down her cutlery, "Broken ankle, whatever. It's his turn." She got up and started pacing.

Red sighed and looked up at his wife forlornly, "Kitty, the man is _injured_." I hoped he was because he had just ruined this morning.

She got up slipped on an oven mitt and violently took out the ham she had been making out of the oven, "Okay. That is just great. I will just take a chicken out of the freezer because queen Bernice doesn't like ham." She haphazardly slammed the frozen chicken onto the kitchen counter seething.

Red looked slightly taken aback, "Okay, look, I'll just call her and tell her we can't make it." I was slightly scared. His mom really stressed and pissed off Kitty, but I don't think he knew the extent. I mean, I did, but that was because she vented to me when no one else was around. The things that she would say…damn.

She looked at him helplessly, "Red. You _know_ **who'll** get blamed for _that._ "

Red grumbled, "Why should she blame you? She's my mother."

Kitty shook her head and tore open the chicken's frozen case, "Something she never lets me forget."

Eric piped up quietly, "Look, you could tell her I'm sick or something." He had finished his plate of food. Kid really did have a bottomless stomach.

Kitty looked defeated when she glanced at me and Eric, "Eric, go upstairs and put on that shirt your grandmother gave you. Lin, darling, you don't have to come to church this week."

I nodded and swallowed the last orange juice. Thank God.

Red shook his head and stood up stopping Eric from changing his shirt, "Eric, just stay there. Your mother is just being ridiculous."

Kitty let out a bitter laugh, "You know what's ridiculous, is giving your mother our phone number."

Red frowned, "What's being ridiculous is –"

Eric held up his hands, "Hold it." I got up and shook my head at him from behind Kitty and Red. He ignored me and continued talking. "Now, look let's just stay calm. Mom, if it'll help you out, I'll hang out with Grandma so she'll leave you alone. What do you say?"

Red put his hand on Eric's shoulder making him stiffen, "First of all, Eric, I'm the one who says "hold it." When you pay the bills, you get to say "hold it." Now get in the car, 'cause we're going to church and we're gonna have a damn nice Sunday."

Red gave me a tight hug along with Kitty. Kitty placed a quick kiss on my head and Eric patted my shoulder and I quickly jogged back to my house.

Well there goes Sunday breakfast and church.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Donna sighed and leaned back into her seat, "Why are we here again?"

Steven shrugged threading his fingers through my hair, "Moral support for Forman, Big Red."

I nodded sighing contentedly while Steven continued doing his thing, "You guys, his grandma is _horrible_. We can't just _leave_." I watched the sun streak through the basement window highlighting the dust motes floating in the air.

Fez flicked through the channels repeatedly pressing the button fascinated for some reason.

Donna pouted, "No offense to Forman, but I miss _your_ TV…and remote control."

Pam rolled her eyes and perched on Michael's lap quietly for once.

I patted her arm, "Moral support, Red."

Eric rushed down into the basement looking haggard, "You guys, I gotta work on my term paper."

I tilted my head, "Where's your Grandma?" Wasn't he supposed to be 'watching' her?

Eric motioned with his head while he rifled through his binder, "She's in the bathroom, so I've got, like…ehhh… a while."

Donna looked over his shoulder, "What's the assignment?" Sometimes I wondered if she purposely acted dumb. They were all in the same class, weren't they?

Steven nodded and asked, "And?"

Eric rolled his eyes at us and read the question out loud, "In 1,000 words describe the three branches "of the United States government and their functions." I'll never make it." He groaned and let his face fall into his hands. Donna rubbed circles in to his back. Way to go girl! I inwardly cheered.

Donna gently stated, "Go up and tell them you have homework to do."

Eric shook his head and straightened up, "No, I wanna keep _peace_ in the family."

Steven pulled me closer when I started wiggling, "Yeah, Donna, Forman wants the Hallmark card family." I flopped and rubbed up against him and I felt him let out a rumbling laugh.

Eric raised his eyebrow and exasperatedly asked, "The what?"

I laughed and deadpanned, "You know, Grandma comes over. To my mother-in-law on this beautiful Sunday. Your smiling face your kind embrace has made my home a happy place. And I'm so happy you're the one to whom I gave my loving son. And I'm so happy you're both happy 'cause otherwise life would be crappy."

Eric scowled at me and threw a throw pillow at my head, "I don't want that." I caught the pillow and gave it to Steven who threw it harder at Eric. It missed and hit Fez. He whined and I mouthed a silent apology.

Steven rolled his eyes and insisted, "Yeah, you do. I can see it in those wide, hopeful eyes. But the reality is this: To my daughter-in-law, you took my son. You wrecked my life. You stole my youth. You hate my wife. I do my best. Now, that's a joke. I'm going out. I need a smoke." He let out a short laugh and bounced me. I wiggled and Eric pretended to gag.

Kitty came down into the basement looking harried. She swatted Eric upside the head, "Quit hiding from your grandmother. She's old, she could die. Now, move it!"

Eric grimaced and followed his mother up the stairs, "I thought she was in the bathroom."

Kitty shook her head, "False alarm."

Donna called up to Eric while they made their way up the stairs, "Look, go take care of your grandmother! We can do this." I shook my head. They were totally biting off more than they could chew.

He paused for a moment waving at us, "Thanks."

Donna popped open Eric's binder and looked over the sparse page, "All right, how many words does he have?"

I wriggled away off of Steven's lap which made him frown. I pecked his cheek and looked over Donna's shoulder, "His name, the date, the class... so about seven."

Steven sighed and got up looking over at what we were staring at, "He's screwed."

Michael carelessly shrugged, "Use his middle name. That's one more word."

I shook my head and added in Albert in my neat handwriting, "So eight."

Pam huffed puffing herself up like a peacock, "See? Now, this would never happen to me. That is why I do my homework on Saturday."

Steven glared at Michael, "This is a moment, Kelso. Pick it."

Pam ignored my boyfriend's comment, "I think you all could learn something from me right now."

Donna grimaced, "Moment number two."

Michael finally acquiesced muttering a petulant, "All right." He turned to Pam and slowly guided her towards the basement door, "Pam, we need to talk. Let's go outside."

They exited and I laughed, "Bye Felicia."

Fez looked at me curiously, "Her name was not Felicia."

Steven raised his eyebrow at me, and I continued to laugh, "I know. It's something that's just me, Fez don't worry about it." Steven continued to stare at me and I patted his hand, "Later." With that he nodded and we got back to our present problem.

Donna ran her hands through her hair a worried frown etched onto her forehead, "Damn it."

I looked at the paper in question and squinted, "You know what? I did the same paper last a while back when I was still in high school. Yeah…I remember. I got like a B on the paper, but eh." I shrugged. I skipped grades yes, but that didn't mean that I got all A's.

Donna beamed at me, "Oh yeah! I keep forgetting that you already graduated." I gave her an unamused look which she totally waved off.

Steven looked at me curiously, "Do you still have it?"

Donna let out a braying laugh, "Hyde…you've known Lin for how long?"

He scowled at her and I puffed out my cheeks, "What's that supposed to mean?"

I sighed and pulled his arms around me, "She's insuating that I'm a hoarder." Steven glared at Donna for that and she smiled unapologetically at us.

"Can't be mad when it's the truth."

I nodded, "I'll just go dig up my paper then. I'll be back soon. You wanna come with me, puddin' pop?" Steven tightened his arms around me and stoically nodded. I would cool him down at my place and we could find out where I left all my old high school papers. It was probably in the bookshelf with all the binders.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

I walked back in hand in hand with Steven seeing a dejected Michael lounging in his lawn chair. I titled my head and Steven made sure to pull my light fabric scarf more securely onto my neck. He had left me a massive hickey and even makeup couldn't hide it. I don't think he minded though because he was looking pretty smug right now.

Donna looked up from the still blank page frustration clearly evident on her face, "Finally. Where have you guys been?"

I rolled my eyes while we sat down in our regular chair. I handed her my binder, "We had to look for my binder, and eat and then some stuff happened, you know."

Eric beamed at me and kissed my forehead sloppily, "Best. Little. Sister. Ever." Steven glared at Eric and he just continued to smile.

Donna paged through all of my papers and found the one she was looking for, "Bingo." She fished out my paper and waved it in front of Eric. Eric happily plopped down onto the couch and began copying my paper. Well at least that was going his way today.

Kitty rushed down the basement stairs looking worse than she had earlier, "All right. Now, you all listen up. I have had an extremely stressful day. And I am not proud of what I'm about to say but someone give me a cigarette! Now!" I honestly thought she might cry at this point.

Eric stopped writing and nervously stated, "But, Mom, we don't smoke."

Kitty shook her head and glared, "Cut the crap, Eric. The only one that can't physically smoke is Lin because of her asthma. I am a nurse. I know that one in five teenagers smoke." She pointed at Steven, Eric, Donna, Fez, and Michael, "One, two, three, four, five. Now, I'm going to close my eyes, and when I open them there had better be a cigarette between these two fingers. Come on, people. Hop to!"

They all looked at one another with bewildered looks before Donna pulled out a cigarette she had hidden in her back pocket and placed it in between Kitty's fingers.

Kitty smiled and let out a relieved, "Thank you. Light?" Steven gently lifted me off of him and lit the cigarette with his lighter before moving back next to me.

She let out a long contented sigh after she took a deep drag. Today really pushed her limits.

Red wandered down the stairs and called out, "Kitty?"

Kitty pasted on a strained smile and put the cigarette under her shoe, "There you are, Red."

Red raised his eye brow at her and looked around, "Ma says the cat bit her, so I'm down here looking for it."

Eric looked at his dad curiously, "Dad, we don't have a cat."

Red nodded and made Eric move over so he could take a seat onto the couch, "That's what I thought."

Eric picked up the paper and continued copying it down and I shrugged helplessly. Today was really weird.

Kitty patted my shoulder when she looked up towards the door that led to the kitchen, "You know, we really…We shouldn't leave your poor little foreign friend up there alone with Grandma."

We all nodded, but none of us refused to move. She smiled slightly and took a seat near Red, "It's really kind of nice down here." He nodded distractedly watching the game that was playing on the TV.

Steven leaned down slightly and whispered into my ear, "I think we should blow this pop stand, doll."

I nodded, "That's the plan." I felt his hands subtly go to the small of my back.

He rolled his eyes, "Don't go and hug everyone like you always do, kay? We wanna be sneaky about this." We slowly walked towards the door.

I huffed quietly, "It would be rude to just leave."

He smirked, "There's rude and then there's poking a bear, doll. The room's tense."

I shook my head, "Please?" I made sure that my eyes were big and let my lower lip quiver. Steven looked at me and he crumbled.

Shaking his head he gave me a little push, "Alright, but be quick."

I beamed and ran over and hugged Kitty and Red startling them. Kitty looked up at my smiling face and patted my cheek gently, "We'll see you tomorrow, sweetie. Thank you for helping Eric with his homework."

Red sent Eric a glare, which Eric didn't notice since he was still quickly copying down the rest of my paper. He turned towards me and a small smile formed on his face. I handed him a chocolate tootsie roll and he patted my head, "Be back soon, Lin."

I nodded, "Will do, Captain." He gave me one last smile before turning back to watch the game.

Donna expectantly held out her hands after nudging Eric's head, "Come 'er, midget."

I laughed and tightly wound my arms around her with Eric patting my back distractedly, "We'll see you later, Red."

Donna nodded smiling, "Don't doubt it."

I patted Michael's shoulder while I passed by him and he gave me a sad nod in return. I supposed breaking up with Pam wasn't as happy as he had expected. Steven drew me into his arms and gave a silent wave goodbye to those that were paying attention. We'd be back soon enough.


	3. Chapter 3

Warped

Rated T for swearing

This is 'That 70's Show' plot twist idea that's been rattling around my head.

 **Disclaimer:** The actual show does not belong to me whatsoever, just this story and my out of character Jackie. That '70s Show is an American television period sitcom that originally aired on Fox from August 23, 1998, to May 18, 2006. The series focused on the lives of a group of teenage friends living in the fictional suburban town of Point Place, Wisconsin, from May 17, 1976, to December 31, 1979.

 **Story premise:** A 30 year old gets reincarnated into the show as Jackie at the age of ten. She decides to screw the plot and live life as she wanted. Her end goal: marry Steven Hyde, have children, and be happy. If she can bring a little more joy to the people she meets along the way,

all the better. This story is in first person point of view.

 **Girken:** Thank you for your lovely review! I'm glad you loved it.

 **AmythstSiri:** Thank you for your review, and I'm glad you loved it.

 **Heavenly-vixen:** Thank you very much for your awesome review!

Seriously guys, I really appreciate the reviews and feedback. Because ya'll are fabulous, I've put in a surprise somewhere in the story. I hope you like it, and enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter 3**

We slowly drove past the school, but Steven stopped suddenly. I scowled at him and he motioned with his head at a contrite looking Michael. I rolled my eyes and yelled out to Michael, "Hey! What are you doing just standing there Michael!?"

He waved me a strained grin, waved and jogged over, "Forman usually drives me since me and Pam are on the rocks…but I'm really starting to get worried. He didn't show up after school today."

I worriedly frowned and looked around noting that Eric's car hadn't gone anywhere, "What if something happened to him?"

Steven shook his head and spotted Eric's car just sitting there, "Nothing happened to him, doll."

Michael started hyperventilating, "What if he's lost or hurt somewhere? Maybe I should check the school morgue?"

At this point I sighed and got out of the car despite the affronted look Steven gave me, "Calm down, Lassie, I'm sure Timmy's just fine. Now get in the car. We can drive you home, right Steven."

Steven rolled his eyes and sighed, "Kelso just get in the car, in the back."

I grinned and Steven gave me one of those 'just for you' looks, "Also the school doesn't have a morgue, Michael." I slipped in beside Steven and he let his arm fall around my shoulders.

Michael huffed in the back seat, "Then what do we pay all those taxes for?"

Steven let out a bitter laugh, "You know what kills me? You do better in school than I do." I patted his hand gently and in return he took my hand in his squeezing it gently. Steven only did worse than Michael because school just didn't interest him that much. However, when things interested him he excelled wonderfully. Like with music, or cars. Steven was wonderful when it came to those things.

Michael pouted in the back seat and I let out a laugh hearing Steven's stomach grumble again. Damn Edna. I let my head fall on his shoulder, "You guys wanna get some grub at the HUB?"

Steven grunted a short confirmation. I think it still bugged him when I knew Edna didn't feed him. We've known each other for how long exactly? I rolled my eyes and smiled while Michael cheered out a 'hell yeah if you're buying'.

Steven scowled at Michael in the rearview mirror, "Shut up, Kelso."

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

We parked nearby the HUB and quickly ordered some food to go at Michael's instance. While we walked back to the El Camino Michael chattered away, "If we're here Eric could be somewhere alone in a ditch."

I rolled my eyes and talked with my hand that wasn't holding our food, "Michael. Eric is almost a grown ass ehhh man-boy. He'll be fine, but if you're that worried we can check his house."

Steven snorted and popped a fry into his mouth as we reached our car, "You should really chill, man. Forman probably just ditched you."

Michael petulantly shook his head, "Forman wouldn't do that."

I shrugged, "He did quit his job, partied, and all that shit that went down a little while ago."

Michael kept shaking his head blocking us out as he climbed into the back seat. Steven slid into the driver's seat and I hopped on in beside him holding most of our food.

Steven rolled his eyes while I popped a fry into my mouth and then his, "Stop pouting. We're heading to Forman's now." Michael tried to beat down the small smile that crawled onto his face, but failed to do so.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

We filed into the basement via the backdoor and I held the takeout loosely in my hand while Steven draped his arm around my waist.

Donna tilted her head and looked at us questioningly while Eric cheerfully asked, "There you guys are. Where have you been?"

Michael spluttered waving his hands wildly, "Where have we- Where have you been? We've been worried sick about you. Are your fingers broken? You can't use a phone?"

I shook my head and threw Donna a spare burger. I figured she'd appreciate it and from the wide grin she threw at me she did. Fez looked at my bag of food longingly and I threw him a burger too. Fez beamed at me deftly catching the fly food. It was a good thing I had insisted on buying more that just one burger for me, Steven, and Michael. Steven rolled his eyes at everyone and patted my hip.

Eric frowned, "Scooby, Shaggy, Velma, we've got company."

Strange gay looking dude stated, "Buddy Morgan." I looked at him and raised my brow while Steven and I made our way to the chair he was currently occupying. My fries and burger would not taste as good if we weren't comfortably sitting in a chair.

Steven snorted and glared down at him, "Yeah, I know you."

Buddy offered us an easy going smile, "Yeah, I guess it's my fault since I gave Eric a ride home."

Steven growled, "So? Get out of our chair!"

He held up his hands in a pacifying manner getting up and away from us, "Okay. I really have to be going anyway."

Steven and I sat down in our respective positions. He buried his head into the back of my neck before leveling this Buddy guy with a level glare. I rolled my eyes and gave him the stink eye too. It would take me a while to calm a brooding Steven. I plucked a French fry from my takeout bag and offered it to him. Steven sighed and accepted it grudgingly. He didn't want to be distracted from brooding.

Buddy nervously laughed and turned to Eric, "So your car is still at school?"

Eric beamed and jumped to his feet, "Yeah, you're damn right it is."

Buddy started walking up the stairs, "I could drop you off if you want."

Eric nodded and started following him, "Yeah, sure." He turned back and flashed Michael a smile, "I'm real sorry I forgot about you."

However, we were soon forgotten when Buddy asked, "Did you want to drive?"

Jogging up faster up the stairs Eric cheered while they disappeared up the steps, "Hell, yeah!"

Michael whined and let his shoulder flop, "Did you see that? He just ditched me again."

A pitchy tanned blonde that was taller and skinnier than Pam glared at us. Wasn't she Annette something or another? "Do you even know how difficult it is to clique jump? Eric has achieved something very special, and you're ruining it for him."

Michael flopped down onto a nearby lawn chair, "Who cares? I'm tired and I never want to walk anywhere again." I rolled my eyes. We drove him everywhere, how tired could Michael possibly be?

Steven raised an eyebrow at her voluntary munching on another French fry, "You are?" I tilted my head at her curiously, "Yeah. I haven't seen _you_ before."

Donna snickered and munched on her burger. Fez was currently zoned out watching the TV and eating.

Said new girl snorted delicately and glared at me and Steven like we were stale gum, "I'm Michael's new girlfriend Annette Macy. Michael, walk me home."

Michael sighed and sluggishly got up, "Okay." They both exited the basement quietly. I wondered what crawled up her butt and died. Maybe I just didn't have that much luck with blondes?

I handed Steven his burger and he let his head just flop onto my shoulder accepting the burger silently. I kissed his forehead and took out my own food. I had forgotten to eat again so food right now was awesome. I shoved another fry into my mouth happily.

Donna turned to Steven finishing off her burger, "Okay, what's your problem with Buddy? I mean, he _seems_ nice enough."

Steven swallowed down what he was chewing shaking his head slightly, "Screw him, man.  
I mean, he's got the money, the car, the family. The teachers like him, the counselors like him.  
Everybody likes him. I hate him." I sighed and kept eating quietly. This was true, but Steven had similar things too. Sure my money wasn't under his name, but it I spent it on him and everyone else any ways. So he kind of had money. I just got him a car for his birthday, and I thought he considered Kitty, Red, Eric, Donna, Michael, me, and even Fez family. All the other things really didn't matter…I think he was just really hungry angry. He was certainly cranky when we missed meals.

Donna rolled her eyes and stretched out her arms, "Hyde, don't you think you're overreacting just a little bit?" I nodded and smiled at her. Donna grinned.

Steven ignored our exchange and continued ranting, "Donna, let me tell you something, okay? When high school's over, Buddy Morgan's going to a **great** _college_. You know where I'm gonna be? Sitting right **here** with you guys. _Not_ in **college**." I pinched him slightly with that dig. He nipped at the back of my neck with his greasy mouth and I pouted. I felt him rub my side so I knew he didn't mean it as a dig against me. Steven _did_ want to go and make something more of his life than just this, but I knew that he would never just let me pay for him to do it.

Donna frowned and gave Steven a chastising look, "At least you've got great friends. We can just be your family instead, right Lin?"

I tried to convey how much I loved him with my expression, "Always."

Steven gave me that look of his again and smiled slightly, "Thanks."

I happily snuggled into him, "Anything for you, puddin' pop."

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

I heard the cashier guy talk to his employee while we lounged around the HUB in a nearby table, "Just take that over to our cashier and have a beautiful day. Number 10, your order is ready."

I tilted my head to the side and sighed sipping my root beer. Steven stole my straw and sipped on our shared root beer. It was kind of boring without Eric to harass.

Michael sighed wistfully watching the HUB windows, "Yeah, I'll be right there."

Donna rolled her eyes at Michael while she read her latest Cosmo magazine. I think this one had more articles about the feminine movement.

The cashier guy cleared his throat and I swear he was glaring at our table, "Number 10. I have limited counter space. Please remove your hot dog."

Michael huffed and got up moving to go get his order, "All right."

Donna sighed and gave the cashier a shark eye stare deadpanning, "I don't see why you can't just serve us our food, Frank."

Steven chuckled waspishly adding, "We are paying customers, you know." I tapped his hand and he sighed while I snuggled further into him. I wasn't feeling all that great today.

This Frank guy stared at us and seriously stated, "I did not lose a leg in Vietnam, so that I could serve hot dogs to teenagers."

Donna shook her head, "You've both your legs, Frank."

Frank nodded and turned away, "Like I said, I did not lose a leg in Vietnam."

Fez happily walked in waving, "Hey, guys."

Steven tilted his head and looked around Fez, "Hey, man, where's Forman?"

Fez slumped into a seat giving us all a kicked puppy look, "I do not know. He's not with me."

I felt Steven tense up while he cursed, "That damn Buddy again."

I shook my head and slid my arm around my boyfriend's waist, "You know he only hangs out with Buddy 'cause he's got a Trans Am." Steven shook his head muttering obscenities about Buddy.

Annette spoke up for the first time in a while startling me. I had almost forgotten that she was there, "So, you guys only hang out with Eric 'cause of the Vista Cruiser and the basement."

Donna scoffed at her and stole a French fry from me choosing to ignore Annette in favor of reading her magazine.

Steven gave her a gimlet stare, "We've been friends with Forman since he was a kid, man."

I nodded and added, "Way before he had any of that stuff." All he was back then was knobby knees and kind smiles.

Michael smiled, "That's right." I think he was reassured when we had reminded him that Eric had indeed known us longer than Buddy.

Donna let a warm grin cross her face, "Remember when he used to have that tree house and the go-kart?" I laughed I recalled how Eric, Michael, and Steven crashed that go-cart into Mr. Winkle's rose bush pretending to be speed racers.

Frank ruined the moment and glared at Fez, "Hey, you. Buy something or get out. I've got a big wedding coming in." I felt my irritation simmer.

Donna glared up at him, "Frank, you don't have a big wedding coming in."

Frank carelessly shrugged keeping his glare on Fez whole had paled, "Did I say wedding? Because I meant to say, "buy something or get out."" Fez was about to get up and go but I pulled him back down to his seat. Steven tugged on my side preventing me from getting up and doing something potentially stupid, like kicking a certain someone's shins.

"I've got you Fez." I gave Frank the stink eye, "He'll have a burger and fries with a root beer, and keep the change." I handed Frank a ten and he grinned brightly at me. Steven frowned at Frank's back before shaking his head at me, "Doll."

I shook my head, "No Steven. I'm just mad at him now. Let me plot my vengeance. I hope that ten combusts."

He laughed and hugged me to his side, "That's my girl."

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

We sat around lounging in the basement and not at my house again because Annette had insisted on tagging along. I know I had said I didn't care about the how the basement felt, but I kind of missed my sunny clean yellow couch. I think the last time Eric cleaned this couch was when we were twelve and he was punished into doing so. I safely perched on Steven's lap and he proceeded to comb through my short hair with his fingers while we zoned out on whatever was on.

Michael pouted and leaned back further into his lawn chair taking Annette with him, "I miss Eric."

Annette patted Michael's hand, "You still have me." I know she was trying to be comforting, but they'd only really known each other a week. Steven mouthed I love you against the skin on the back of my neck causing a slow smile to form on my face. My Casanova.

Michael slid her off his lap while he stood up to pace, "It's not the same, Annie. I can talk to Eric about things that I can't talk about with you."

Annette picked herself up and perched onto the abandoned lawn chair, "Okay, like what?"

Michael paced and shrugged, "For instance, the annoying things that you do."

Annette let out an aggravated, shriek, "Michael!"

Michael threw his hands up into the air to emphasize his point, "See? I can't talk to you."

Eric nervously climbed down into the basement and I gave him an unimpressed stare. Donna made a face at him, Fez frowned, and Steven out right glared.

Michael however grinned when he spotted Eric, "Hey, Eric, how's it going?"

Eric ignored Michael's question and took a seat next to Donna fidgeting now and again, "So, what is everyone looking at?"

Steven let out a bemused unhappy sound, "What are we looking at, man?"

I deadpanned, "We haven't seen you in days." Steven then proceeded to throw my jacket at Eric's head. Eric let the projectile softly land on him and he gently pulled it off and placed it on Donna's lap unheeding of the stink eye she was giving him.

Eric rolled his eyes and made a face at Steven, "What, Hyde?"

He shook his head, "If you can't tell we're upset with you."

Eric frowned and pouted, "Et tu best little sister?" Like his puppy dog pout would sway me. Not today mister. You ditched us for some rich kid. I am the resident rich kid, and I do _not_ like being _replaced_.

I didn't dignify his question with a response and chose to just turn and snuggle further into Steven. I could get my jacket back off of the couch later.

Donna looked around and snapped, "Where's Buddy?" I guess she had a right to be even more peeved since she was his girlfriend, sort of girlfriend any way. He totally ignored her too.

I gave him a sullen look, "Yeah Buddy."

Eric choked out a decidedly uneasy laugh, "Buddy got busy. Yeah, I mean, I'm sure he has a lot to do." He flattened himself against the couch and tried to act inconspicuous which just meant that something strange was up.

Annette waved her hand carelessly snobbishly noting, "He is popular." The silent 'like me' was insinuated with her tone. I sighed. This just made me miss Pam. Whatever happened to her?

Fez nodded and laughed, "Yes, and so obviously gay."

Eric quickly; far too quickly in my opinion, jumped to defend him, "Buddy is not gay!" Steven gave me an 'are you serious look', and I shrugged. He nodded and watched Eric closely.

Donna let out an snorting laugh stating in a disbelieving tone, "Puuhleez, Fez." Fez frowned and shook his head.

I stared hard at Eric and watched him sweat before nodding over to Fez, "I agree with Fez. He's totally gay."

Fez beamed at me from his seat and Steven snorted out a laugh, "Doll, you know how I feel, but that's just stupid." I didn't know if he just didn't want me siding with Fez or if he really thought Buddy wasn't gay.

Michael let out an obnoxious laugh, "If Buddy was gay then he would have been all over me..." He preened and displayed his body like a model.

We all gave him a disbelieving stare and he ignored us favoring instead to parade around like said male model.

Annette rolled her eyes and flounced out of the basement dragging Michael with her, "See you guys later."

Fez looked at his newly acquired watch and pouted, "I will see you people later. I cannot be late again or my host family will make me listen to their strange music again. Good day people." With that Fez left too sparing Eric a tight smile.

Steven gave Eric a mischievous smile, "So, Forman. Now that the scary kids are gone is Buddy gay?" I pouted at Steven, so he just didn't want me agreeing with Fez. I really didn't get his problem with me interacting with Michael and Fez. I was just being kind.

Eric began to fidget and sweat harder, "I don't think it's really my place to –"

I slid out of Steven's lap grinning while I pointed at Eric, "He's totally gay! I called it, and Fez did too I guess." Steven chuckled and pulled me back onto his lap making me stumble slightly.

Eric gave me a bewildered look before a guilty expression came onto his face, "Okay, guys, hypothetical situation, crazy scenario wouldn't happen in like a million years. Let's just…Let's say, okay. That Buddy made a move on me."

Donna patted his shoulder and patiently stated, "Eric, he's not gonna make a move on you if he knows you're straight." Denial is a very long river Donna, do not ride it.

Steven shrugged, "I don't know. I mean, Forman is pretty irresistible."

Eric nodded crossing his arms protectively over his chest, "I don't think he'll make a move on me again."

I snorted out a laugh, "Again?"

Eric waved his hands wildly and backpedaled, "Or for the first time. You know what? I gotta go." With that he dashed out of the basement to God who knows where.

Steven stood up pulling me with him. I wiggled and stretched out while he stage whispered, "You know, Donna if Forman ever decides to dabble in the love that dare not speak its name I'm sure me and Lin can find you another guy. Eh, doll?"

I shrugged, "Eh." I wasn't the most social person in the world so this was really just Steven's odd sense of humor at play. I twisted my neck and a couple pops sounded and I let out a relieved sigh. Steven grinned and hugged me from behind.

Donna rolled her eyes at us and nudged me and Steven slightly, "Wanna go play board games at your place, Lin?"

Steven let out a barking laugh while we made our way out of the basement towards my house, "You girls can play your board games while I'm go watch sports drinking some beer."

Donna pulled me out of Steven's arms effortlessly and looped her arm through my now free limb, "Beer?"

I chuckled, "I do have my college ID still."

Donna shook her head, "Sometimes I forget how smart you are."

I shrugged, "Whatever, man."

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Red climbed up and strung up the outdoor Christmas lights, "Hold the ladder steady for me, Eric."

Eric nodded and did his best to hold it steady while I pinned on tinsel to the spots that I could reach with my stool.

Donna strolled on over and saw my short person problem, "You want help, Lin?"

I gave her a thankful grin and nodded, "Please?"

She laughed and started putting up tinsel too, "So, Eric, what are you doing Christmas Eve? My parents are having the same, lame Christmas party they have every year."

Red looked down at me and called out, "All right, how does that look?"

I waved and yelled, "It looks great, Mr. Forman!"

Red nodded, "Thanks, sweetheart." Red continued to put up other decorations.

I started putting up small ornaments with the tinsel and Donna aided me in that as well.

"I think it looks fabulous," Eric stated not so subtly checking out Donna's rear.

Donna shook her head and laughed when she noticed Eric ogling her, "Eric, the ornaments are up here."

He changed where he was looking at blushing slightly, "Yeah. Looks great."

I laughed and poked his belly, "Perv."

Eric grinned and shrugged, "Teenaged boy, Lin. It's what we do, but not Hyde. Don't let him do that to you."

He waggled his forefinger at me and I rolled my eyes at him. Dumb ass.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

I swung my legs sitting up on top of the dryer for once. I had managed to steal it back from Annette today, "I just love Christmas." Steven dragged his chair closer to the dryer before plopping down near me.

Steven rolled his eyes good naturedly at me and winked, "It's all about good tidings and cheer, eh doll?"

Annette shook her long blonde hair and butted into our conversation, "No it's mostly about shopping."

I rolled my eyes at her and leaned back on my forearms deadpanning, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's what Jesus was going for."

Annette grimaced and shot at glare at us, "I give, too. Every year, my friends and I deliver gift baskets to the unfortunate."

Donna snickered and shook her head, "I think you mean less fortunate."

I laughed plopped down off of the dryer deciding to find a seat on Steven's lap instead, "Nope, Donna; from what we've seen of Annette, I doubt she does mean less fortunate."

Annette huffed, "Whatever."

Eric pulled Donna in closer while he inspected what was on TV, "What are you guys doing watching cartoons? Holiday Inn is on." I shrugged. All the Christmas stuff I wanted to watch was off in the distant future. What show was on now didn't really matter to me.

Kitty came down the stairs holding an empty box for Christmas decorations, "Where the treetops glisten La, la, la, listen…Eric, come on, help me get more decorations. Hi, Lin, sweetie!"

Eric got up and dropped an apologetic kiss on top of Donna's head, "Sure, Mom."

I happily waved to Kitty from my position on Steven's lap. Mother and son went to the back of the basement to hunt for more Christmas decorations.

Michael wistfully looked off into the distance, "You know what my favorite Christmas gift of all time is? Lite Brite. It's fun making things with it." Annette snorted and ignored Michael.

Fez gave us a confused, "What is Lite Brite?"

I tilted my head and thought about it. I wasn't that familiar with a lot from the toys from the 70's. I shrugged, "I'm not too sure, Fez. It's just a toy Michael likes, I think." Steven chuckled against my shoulder and refocused back onto what was playing on the TV.

Michael happily stated, "It is."

Eric came back out and Kitty waved goodbye at us while she happily danced up the stairs. Eric reclaimed his seat beside Donna letting out a relieved sigh.

Annette filed her nails, "My favorite gift is cash. That way you can buy whatever you want."

I frowned at her, "I like things people give me when they're from the heart." I heard Steven snort and he planted a wet kiss on the back of my neck. Eww. Just wait mister. Next time you shower, I'm flushing the toilet.

He grinned, "You're such a sap, doll."

I gave him a droll look, "Mhmm, and?"

Eric nervously glanced at Donna, "Like, let's just say somebody gave you $9 and some change, right? You know, to buy a present. What would you get?" I gave Eric a concerned look. How'd he get broke again? I thought he did some more chores for Red. I inwardly face palmed, did he spend most of it on action figures again? Dumb ass probably forgot the next upcoming 'better give your significant other something' day.

Donna patted his knee, "Eric, it doesn't matter how much a gift costs as long as it's personal and sentimental."

Annette batted her lashes at Michael, "You know what's both personal and sentimental? Diamonds." I shook my head; that was unnecessary to say. Not everyone had oodles of cash lady. Ya gotta keep that shit private.

I rolled my eyes and Eric shot me a mischievous look before turning to Annette, "We were going through a box of Christmas decorations and we found the Christmas rat. Oh! There! It ran past you Annie!"

She shrieked and fled the basement faster than a gazelle running away from wild wolves. I beamed at Eric and we gave each other air high fives.

Donna snorted, "Dorks." This was true.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Kitty sliced her bacon and smiled at Laurie, "So Laurie, seeing anyone special at university?" This was probably because I had someone and Eric did too. She was making sure that Laurie wasn't going to either end up a lonely old cat woman or a serial slut. I think it was too late for the latter though.

Laurie tossed her hair back and popped a piece of pancake into her mouth, "I like to date around."

I almost choked on my orange juice at that comment. She was just begging for a jab and Eric took the opportunity coughing into his hand, "Slut!"

I grinned at him, "Bless you." I popped a pancake covered in whipped crème into my mouth while Laurie glared daggers at me.

Eric beamed and took another bite of his sausage, "Thanks, Lin."

He gave a cautious glance at Red before saying, "Dad, instead of being at your party this year I was thinking of throwing a party in the basement. I mean, I think I'm old enough."

I inwardly held my breath. Usually this meant Red would say no, but I could see a twinkle in his eye today. I wondered what he was planning. I popped a slice of bacon into my mouth ignoring the faces that Laurie was making at me.

Red raised his eye brow, "Lin, are you going to be there?" I nodded and gave Red a reassuring smile.

He turned back towards Eric and nodded, "Fine."

Laurie let out a snort, "Fine? Every year he just mopes around here like it's the end of the world, and he gets a party?"

Kitty just tutted and piled on more food onto Laurie's plate and I internally cackled. Yes Kitty…make her fat. Faaaaatttt.

Eric grinned and I swear he started bouncing, "All right! Thanks, Dad."

Kitty sighed and looked at Eric sadly, "So now who's going to sing the high parts on The Little Drummer Boy?"

Laurie sneered at Eric, "Traditionally it's the man who can't grow facial hair."

Eric deftly ignored Laurie, "Dad, one more thing about the party. I need some money." I was proud he was actually standing up for himself, although I felt a little sad too. I was so used to standing up for him that it felt a little weird now that he was doing it for himself.

Red nodded and took a sip of his black coffee, "All right, Eric. I want you to pick out this year's tree. And, whatever you don't spend you can use for your party."

Eric grimaced, "You know how much I hate haggling with those tree people." I giggled and he shot me a look that clearly stated 'not now'. I couldn't help but stick my tongue out and giggled quietly. Tree people.

Red rolled his eyes before taking out his wallet, "Haggling is part of being an adult. Here's $40."

Eric stared at the money Red had just handed him, "I want $50."

Red smacked him upside the head, "Knock it off! You get $40 and you'll like it."

Eric frowned, "Yes sir." I shook my head. When Red had said he needed to learn how to haggle, he probably didn't mean with him.

Red nodded and grunted, "Pick out a good one and take Lin with you. She knows the ones your mother'll like."

Kitty threw her hands up into the air pouting, "Okay, fine. Throw your party. But can I at least make you some punch and cookies?"

Eric sighed, "Mom, no."

Kitty sent Eric a sad smile, "Just punch?" Her sad smiles always got me right in the feels... Those smiles reminded me of my mother. My actual mother from my former life.

Eric shook his head, "No, Mom."

She sighed morosely, "You can't have a Christmas party without punch. That's just insanity!"

I kicked Eric under the table, "Eric."

He rolled his eyes, "Some punch and cookies sound great mom."

Kitty beamed at Eric and patted my shoulder, "Thank you, dear."

I nodded and inwardly jumped around. Ahhh good times.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Steven glanced back at me while I faced down a burly man in lumberjack clothes, "Forman, man, would you relax? Lin's got this handled." I appreciated Eric's concern, but really I wasn't that short or delicate.

I glared at the tree man and I swear that I felt like my right eye was twitching, "$20 and not a penny more!" He had priced the tree at $30 since it was Christmas Eve. That was **ten times** the normal amount that a tree cost. God damn high way robbery if you asked me; the guy should've dressed up as a pirate and not as a lumberjack.

Eric paced up and down, " _She_ shouldn't be buying the tree in the first place."

Michael rolled his eyes, "If we went with my idea-"

Steven nudged Michael and patronizingly stated, "We probably would've gone to jail, Kelso."

Michael huffed and stated, "We could've gotten away with it." He crossed his arms and petulantly leaned against the Vista Cruiser.

I came back happily skipping while the tree man sent a glare my way writing out a receipt. I glomped Steven and grinned at Eric, "This is the first part of _your_ gift so don't complain okay, Eric?"

Eric worriedly wrung his hands, "I know I said that I needed money at the breakfast table earlier, Lin…but…"

I shrugged off his worry, "Don't sweat it. Really. Just accept the gift with a smile."

He gave me a strained smile while Steven let me hang off of him. I don't think Steven liked it when I glomped him. Too bad! This was my _favorite_ holiday, and Mr. Sourpuss couldn't ruin that.

Tree man came over lugging the huge tree that I had picked out, and he thrust said tree and receipt at Michael before stomping off. Steven adjusted his sunglasses and glared after the guy, "Jerk."

I shrugged, "Well…I did managed to haggle down his ludicrous price of $30 down to $15, so he has the right to be a little mad." Relief streaked across Eric's face.

While Eric and Michael loaded the tree up onto the roof of the Cruiser, Steven pulled me aside, "You didn't really give him $15 did you, Lin?"

I pouted guiltily, "No. It's Christmas. I tip people at Christmas."

He raised his eyebrow and glanced back at the lumberjack, "Why was he so pissed then?"

I winced and put on an innocent face, "I _might_ have paid him to act that way?"

Steven sighed and pulled me into his arms giving me a squeezey hug, "What am I going to do with you Lin?"

I shrugged and planted a soft kiss on his lips, "Love me?"

He let his head rest against my forehead, "Always."

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Kitty fluffed the tree inhaling its pine scent, "This is the most beautiful tree I think we have ever had. And it's just so fresh." She beamed at me and Eric while she added on some more ornaments. I'm glad I was able to make her happy. Score one point for me! I inwardly cheered.

Laurie dragged us away from the tree and hissed, "You did _not_ get this from a lot. You stole it."

Eric had a shit eating grin on his face, "No we didn't; Lin haggled." I nodded and couldn't help the smug smile that formed on my face. I may not have really haggled, but I did legally purchase that tree. That damn pricy tree.

Laurie rolled her eyes and shot me a dirty look, "With who? Smokey the Bear? You guys stole it."

I sneered at her, "You're one to talk. You're flunking out of university. Ain't so easy now is it, _Laurie_?"

Laurie looked at us shocked beyond all belief, "How'd you know?"

I smiled broadly making my eyes crinkle, "I didn't."

Eric grinned triumphantly, "We do now though."

She stomped her foot and gave us the stink eye, "Shut up!"

Eric laughed, "You shut up!"

Laurie jabbed Eric in the shoulder, "You shut up!"

I immediately stopped smiling and gave her a dark look, "Slut."

She whipped her head at me and jeered, "Nerd."

I raised my eyebrow at her making my voice sound as snooty as possible, "At least I have a high enough IQ to pass all the final exams. What can you say?"

She shook and let out a frustrated sound before stomping off, "Uggh! Shut up!"

I chuckled to myself and muttered, "Bye Felicia." Eric rubbed the spot that she had jabbed and patted my shoulder. I nodded to him and we kept on decorating the tree in an easy silence for a while finishing it with relative ease.

I cracked my back, "Basement?"

Eric nodded, "Yup."

We retreated away from the chaos that involved Mother Forman down into the basement to sort out this Christmas party Eric wanted to throw.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Laurie came down holding a small box filled with other ornaments, "Eric, help me hang these stupid ornaments." She whined and pouted. Seriously? Really? That never worked on either of us. We knew she was really evil inside. Her horrible personality couldn't he hidden by whining and a pouting.

Eric glanced at her and went back to the note book he had found, "I can't. I'm planning a party."

She shot me an irritated look, "I don't get it. How come the little drummer boy and the intruder get to have a party?" I rolled my eyes at her poor attempt at an insult.

Eric shrugged and started to note down things, "Because I asked and Lin's coming, you stupid sister."

Laurie frowned at him, "That's not clever."

Eric continued on not really giving much thought to her, "I don't have time to be clever. I'm planning a party, Miss Dumb girl."

Someone knocked on the basement back door and I ran over to answer it, "I'll get it." I carefully opened it and found Annette with two of her cohorts standing in front of me.

Annette looked above me and tried to look around me, "Is Michael here?"

I rolled my eyes, "Eh…Gimme a sec Annette." I saw Michael trying to sneak away and I pulled him over stretching his sweater. He whined and stumbled over. I pushed him towards his pushy girlfriend and walked off.

Steven beckoned me toward the dark corner he was skulking in, "Lin, come here." If Star Wars had already been shown I could've made a dark side joke. As it stood I was just curious as to why Steven wanted me in a dark corner to himself. Oh I wonder. Sarcasameter past the yellow level folks.

I walked over to him and tilted my head, "Why?"

Steven just shook his head and sighed grabbing my arm effectively just pulling me into him, "Just come here."

I looked up at him and winked, "Steven, if you want to make out with me, the answer's probably yes."

Steven let out a short laugh, "Yeah, okay. I stole some mistletoe from Bob."

He had a goofy grin on his face for once and dangled mistletoe between us, and I melted inside. He was really trying this year and I couldn't help, but love him more for it.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Steven and Michael lugged the beer into the basement and glanced over at Eric, "Here, Eric, where do we put the beer?"

Eric looked around and pointed at the cooler, "Put it in the ice chest." Both boys nodded and poured out the beer cans into said ice chest.

I looked at Eric's notes and poked him, "You okay?"

Eric gave me a strained smile, "Why wouldn't I be?"

I shrugged and laughed, "No reason."

Kitty came down the stairs with Laurie on her heels. They were both carrying stuff for the party. "Punch and cookies, just like I promised."

"Thank you, Mrs. Forman!" I punched Eric in the shoulder and glared, and he sighed pasting on a beaming smile, "Thanks mom!"

Eric took the punch away from Laurie and set it down onto a nearby table while I unloaded the plate of cookies from Kitty.

Laurie grinned at Eric's discomfort, and for once I didn't bother to get revenge. He was acting like a baby. Free food and probably spiked drinks were always party favors. I would have to be sure to bring out actual non-spiked juice later. Hopefully I wouldn't forget about it. Cause if I know Laurie, she'd probably do _something_ to try and ruin this for Eric.

Kitty gave us a warm smile making sure to mess up my hair, "You know, you three you are just the best Christmas presents a mother could have." She patted Eric gently on the cheek and made her way back up the stairs.

I saw Laurie flirt with Michael successfully and laughed when Michael looked at all of us in a panic, "Gifts? No, I thought we said no gifts."

I rolled my eyes at him picking up a cookie and contemplating on whether or not I should take a bite, "No, Kelso, you said no gifts." Nah. I could eat later. I dropped the cookie and tried to focus.

Eric gave Michael a look that clearly asked if he was stupid, "What's Christmas without gifts?"

Steven agreed coming around me to place his hands on my hips, "Yeah, man."

Michael looked at us pathetically, "Where's your heart? Nobody tells me anything around here! Now I gotta go get something for Annie. She'll kill me!"

Laurie gave him a devilish grin, "Cheer up. Have some punch." She totally spiked that punch.

Michael pushed the punch filled cup away from him, "I don't want any punch. I gotta get a gift for Annie. Who I'm breaking up with." He winked at Laurie before he dashed out of the basement's back door.

I leaned against Steven, "Sometimes I really wonder about him."

Steven shrugged not really giving a damn about the pickle Michael found himself in, "Eh, most of us do sometimes, Lin."

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Annette and her cohorts wandered into the basement at some point while the party was in full swing. I leaned back against Steven and watched Fez try to pick them up. It was always entertaining.

Fez deepened his voice and flourished his arms, "Hello, ladies. So glad you could make it. May I get you something to drink? We have beer, you know."

Blonde stranger number one said, "What else do you have?"

Fez looked hopeful still, "We have punch, but we also have beer." I wondered if he was trying to get them drunk. That was kind of a creepy thing to do when I thought about it.

Blonde stranger number two stated politely, "Punch is fine."

Fez pouted and sighed, "Punch it is." He didn't leave though; instead Fez had a hopeful grin flash across his face. "Would you like to chase down that punch with a nice beer?"

Blonde number one looked at him questioningly, "Okay?"

Annette had this disgusted look on her face while she made a shooing motion at Fez, "No. She means no. We all mean no."

I looked up at Steven, "Should we help him? He's kind of tanking."

Steven shook his head, "Just enjoy the show, doll. It's funny."

Soon enough though Annette and her buddies were as drunk as skunks after Fez had given them lots and lots of punch which made me believe that Laurie really had spiked it. Note to self, only bring drinks in a can to a party when the slut was involved.

Eric wandered over with Donna in tow, "What's going on with the pep squad?"

Donna inspected them at a distance, "Yeah, they seem extra stupid tonight." They were babbling to Fez and he was drinking up the attention.

I sighed, "They're drunk."

Donna looked slightly alarmed, "Wait, what?"

Eric squawked, "How?!" He had probably seen them only drinking punch, so he was pretty weirded out, I guess.

Steven rolled his eyes, "Seriously Forman? Do you have to ask? Laurie is your sister."

Eric gaped at us. While an understanding look filtered across Donna's face, "Eric, Laurie probably spiked the punch."

Eric looked around glaring at no one in particular, "She's a demon."

Steven cracked his back and carelessly let his arms encircle my waist, "Yeah, we know, but there's not much we can do about it now, Forman."

He gave Steven and me a pleading look, "Well…just- can you guys please stop people from drinking the punch then?" Like these people would listen to us.

I rolled my eyes, "And tell them what? That's it's spiked? Not to drink the punch? They'll just drink more of it, if we tell them that." I knew I forgot something. I should've gone to get sodas from my place when I first suspected that Laurie had done something.

Eric let his head fall to his chest, "Damn it. I hate Laurie."

I nodded patting Eric's shoulder, "Yep. She's the worst."

Michael pulled out a poorly wrapped box and thrust it towards Annette, "Annie, this is for you."

She blearily gripped the box and tore it open excitedly, "Michael, what is it? It's hot rollers! And with steam!" She slung herself into Michael's arms and I couldn't help, but laugh at the expression on his face.

This in turn gave everyone the bright idea to exchange gifts. While people all around us were exchanging gifts with other people Eric, Donna, Steven, and I made our way to find some seats. At least no one stole all the seats while we watched the cheerleader train wreck.

Steven pulled me onto his lap and handed me a medium sized box wrapped in my favorite comic strip, "I got you something. It's no big deal. But, you know, Christmas."

Michael grinned and ribbed Steven from where he was standing, "Suddenly Hyde's getting bashful? This is great!" Steven shot Michael a dark look.

I slowly opened my gift and gasped, "Awe, puddin' pop."

Donna peered over my other shoulder and grinned, "What is it?"

I smiled softly and leaned against Steven, "It's a picture of me and Steven."

He let his head rest on my shoulder warmly stating, "Yeah, it's me and you when we were twelve. Remember?"

I let out a short laugh, "Yeah. I remember. I ended up tripping and falling on my face when I tried playing basketball." I traced the picture of the two of us. Me with the bandages all over my face and Steven who was piggy backing me through Eric's backyard.

Eric walked over and smirked, "Mhmm. That's why we don't let you play anymore. Cause you embarrass us." I pushed him with my foot and Steven laughed. They were mean, but it was true.

Steven let out a content sigh, "I've had it in my drawer forever, so I just framed it." He was subtly blushing and I couldn't help, but melt.

I peppered his face with kisses unheeding of the eyes that watched us, "That is so sweet, puddin' pop. Thank you!"

"Yeah, that is so sweet," Donna cooed and Steven scowled at her.

Eric fidgeted a worried frown flashed across his face, "Why don't you open my present?" He handed over a carefully wrapped square box to Donna and she happily took it.

Deftly opening the aforementioned box Donna smiled, "White Shoulders. I love this stuff. Thank you." She pecked him on the lips chastely and looped an arm around his waist.

Eric smiled goofily, "You're welcome. I wish I'd gotten you something like that though."

I rolled my eyes and internally ranted. Oh Eric. We are not in a couple competition. Seriously. Just bask in the happy.

Steven frowned, "Dude, it's nothing." He tried to wave away how much thought he had put into my gift. What the fruitcake?

I couldn't help but try to defend him, "It's not _nothing_. It was so thoughtful. It's the sweetest thing anyone's ever given me."

Donna smiled and rubbed circles into Eric's back, "I LOVED your perfume, sweetie."

Eric dutifully nodded, "Right. I wrapped it myself. I know how you like things wrapped."

Red came down the basement stairs and motioned to Eric, "Eric you and your little friends have to get up stairs. It's almost midnight. Hello, Lin sweetheart. How's your night going?" He had walked over to me and raised an eyebrow at where I was sitting.

Steven reluctantly let go of me and I walked over to Red handing him a chocolate tootsie roll, "It's going really well Mr. Forman. How's your night?"

He accepted my offered candy, sighed, and looked up stairs before giving me a rueful smile, "It could be worse."

"Oh! Before I forget…" I held out a slim folded envelope from my pink skinny jeans' pocket that had colorful Christmas trees pasted on it everywhere. "Because you guys are like my parents…You basically raised me when everyone left and I wanted to say thank you somehow."

I was glad everyone else was too busy exchanging gifts so they couldn't see me handing my gift to Red, although Eric, Steven, and Donna did glance our way now and again.

"Lin, you don't have to thank us. You're family," He shook his head and took the envelope any ways. Ten to one he thought it was going to be my regular pop up Christmas card with little trinkets inside. I did that every year before and I was usually quite predictable in that respect. He peaked inside and blinked rapidly then took the contents out. He held the two cheques in his hand and stared at me in disbelief, "Lin."

I scratched the back of my head and gave him a sheepish smile, "The first one is for you and Mrs. Forman since this house is…I consider this place home too even if I don't sleep in it every night. The second one is for you. I remembered all those stories about how you said you always wanted your own muffler shop…so now you can have one."

The man looked like he was going to actually cry and I bet if we only had Kitty around I would get big hugs from both of them. I panicked internally and started hopping from one foot to the other he didn't do emotions around other people. This was freaking me out. I was used to the very stoic but sweet Red. I was saved from this unforeseen problem by a very drunk Annette tackling a freaked out Michael.

She draped herself all over him sobbing all the while, "Michael, my hot rollers! I love you, Michael!"

Her friends sobbed and laughed leaning against one another, "God bless us, everyone! And Hyde loves Jackie!"

I shook my head. Seriously? How much did these girls drink? Steven chuckled and rubbed my shoulders before planting a kiss onto the back of my neck. Wha? When'd Steven get behind me? Did he wander over to me when Red looked like he was about to cry?

Red shook his head and gave a pat on my shoulder before storming up to Eric, "Eric, what the hell is going on here? Have these girls been drinking?"

Eric held up his hands beseechingly, "No. Look, Dad, I swear. They've just been drinking Mom's punch." Well…now Eric was screwed. He should've thrown Laurie under the bus.

Red walked over and smelt the punch before pouring himself a cup. He glared at Eric and took a sip, "Lousy with hooch!"

I sighed, kissed Steven gently and went over to the, clearly drunk out of their minds, cheerleaders. "Come on, Annette. I'll take you and the "sob sisters" home." I was thankful I hadn't had a drop to drink tonight besides the water that I had gotten myself from the kitchen tap.

Red's glare cooled when he noticed that I was herding the drunk girls away, "Thank you, Lin. At least I can count on you."

He pointed at Eric menacingly, "Eric, the rest of that beer goes in my refrigerator."

Red gave Donna an appraising look before firmly stating, "Donna, your father's upstairs. I suggest you join him."

I made my way out of the mess of people that were quickly leaving, but I managed to hear Red exhaustedly stating, "Steven, you help Eric clean up. And Kelso go home!"

Michael bolted out of the basement back door while Red made his way up the stairs towards the kitchen.

I shook my head while Annette and her blonde minions stumbled ahead of me. Before I could get to the basement door in front me I heard Fez holler, "Eric, do something. Lin's taking away my women!"

Eric impatiently motioned for Fez to get up the stairs, "Fez not now." Fez complied shooting him dirty looks all the while.

Donna sighed and gave him a quick kiss, "Thanks for the gift, Eric."

Donna gave me a tight squeeze before quickly departing up the stairs, "Merry Christmas, midget."

I laughed and herded the girls through the basement's back door towards where my car was, "Merry Christmas!" These girls had better not vomit on anything while I drove them home.

…. **Special continuation as a thank you to my lovely reviewers. You guys are awesome and amazing! This is a scene that doesn't have Lin in it, which would have otherwise been cut** ….

Eric and Steven picked up trash, emptied the tainted punch, and proceeded to start sweeping the floor in relative silence.

Eric looked up and gave Steven a curious look when he felt a can bop him on his head. Steven grinned at the sudden irritation that flashed across Eric's face, "So what'd you get from Lin and Donna?

Eric patted down his hair and let out a sigh of relief before chucking the empty can into the trash, "Ehh… I got an ID Bracelet with my name on it from Donna. Lin gave me a StarTrek phaser gun to along with the tree that she bought me."

Steven nodded and proceeded to wipe down all the surfaces with a damp washcloth, "Cool. Did you ask for the gun?"

Eric grinned happily putting back the brooms and dust pans in their respective places, "Yeah. I like it. It shoots out cool silly string and makes the same sounds that the one in the show makes."

Steven laughed, "That's my girl, ever the thoughtful one." He wiped his brow and hooked his aviators onto his shirt. Steven threw the washcloth back into an empty tub and flopped onto the couch.

Eric shrugged and chortled taking a seat beside Steven, "Best little sister ever. I'm really glad she helped me out tonight even if I got busted by Michael's stupid new girlfriend, and Laurie managed to ruin everything again." He stretched out and put his feet up on the coffee table.

Steven nodded leaned back into the chair and crossed his arms letting out a content sigh, "Yeah… You owe her one, although knowing her, she won't take it."

"What'd you get?"

"Donna gave me tube socks filled with candy and Lin got me a two parter again."

Eric nodded, "Yeah, she loves giving two part gifts. I could never figure out why though. Wanna share what she got you?"

Steven laughed hard and tipped his head back, "I don't think you wanna know one of the gifts, Forman. How about I tell you the G rated gift?"

Eric reddened and demanded, "God. Don't tell me you're defiling my sweet baby sister."

Steven cocked his head, "She's not a baby, but you are totally acting like one. Her G rated gift was a gift basket."

Eric shot him an amused look, "A gift basket? Like with fruit?"

Steven shook his head and stretched out his arms, "Nah. More like stuff that I'd like. Like a couple signed band shirts, new boots, spare shades, a bunch of chocolate, and her spare key on a long chain." He pulled out the chain he was wearing currently out of his shirt and showed Eric.

Eric pouted and sighed, "S'not fair. She likes you better."

Steven shrugged and laughed, "Man, I'm her boyfriend. She better like me better than you. Want some chocolate?"

Eric nodded, "Is it ones she mixed up?"

"Yep."

"I want the one with Oreos in it."

"Fine, but only half. I like that one too."

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Eric was scribbling in his note book trying to figure out how to appropriately pull off his scheme, "All right, this is no sweat. If we leave right after school we should make it to Annette's ski cabin by, like, 6:00."

Fez happily munched on the macaroons I had brought with me, "Man, I cannot wait."

Steven deadpanned, "A trip to my favorite place. Anywhere but here."

I rolled my eyes and poked Steven's head, "Really?"

He shrugged, "You know what I mean."

I sighed, "Yeah, but still."

Eric finished his plotting and sat back dreamily sighing, "And I'm betting that Alpine Valley is gonna give me many make-out opportunities with Donna this weekend."

Michael barged into the basement wearing a shit eating grin on his face, "The kid is in."

I rolled my eyes at him, "What's with the whole "kid" thing?"

Michael pouted, "It's cool."

Steven shook his head, Eric gave Michael a pitying look, and Fez giggled.

Michael sighed, "It's not cool?"

I threw a macaroon at his head, "Nope. Not cool at all."

Eric chipped in, "Dorky."

Michael shrugged and flopped into his lawn chair, "Guess who made out with Pam Macy behind the gym?"

Steven snorted, "Practically everyone after you broke up."

I shot Michael the stink eye, "She was real upset."

Michael laughed, "She wasn't when she was making out with me!"

Eric sighed, "Kelso, a lot of people hang out behind the gym."

Michael pumped his fists in the air cheering, "Yeah, that's what's so great about it. Everybody saw it!"

Steven sarcastically stated, "That's great, man."

Michael dreamily nodded, "Yeah."

Eric scowled at Michael, "Now everybody can tell Annie, you moron. Then she's gonna dump you and we won't be able to go up to her ski cabin."

Michael pouted, "She's never gonna find out."

Speak of the devil. Annette stormed into the basement with fire in her eyes. She smacked Michael upside the head and I chortled. She then proceeded to yell at him, "You are a dog, Michael! A mother fucking dirty, ass licking dog!"

Steven choked down his laugher while I hid my giggles in the nape of his neck, "Who knew she could swear?"

Steven smirked, "Apprently not, Kelso. Look Lin." I turned and almost couldn't help burst into laughter.

Annette was towering over Michael while he cowered into his chair, "What did I do?"

She jabbed his chest multiple times getting right into his face, "You kissed Pam Macy! _PAM MACY_! I trusted you, Michael; I don't want to be someone's _second_ choice! And _now_ all my friends are laughing at me. I can't even show my face in the third floor bathroom anymore. And that's the cool bathroom!"

Michael spluttered, "But, I –"

She took a breath and stood away from him shooting Michael what I assumed was a version of her death glare, "No, Michael. We're through."

Michael nodded morosely, "Okay. If that's the way you want it, we're through. And Monday, when we get back from that ski trip, it's over."

Annette shook her head, "No, Michael, no. You won't be skiing this weekend."

Michael threw up his hands, "That's just great, Annie. Cancel the ski trip and disappoint all our friends."

She gave us all a blinding smile sending Michael a glare, "No. _We_ are still going. _You_ are not."

Michael gave us a pleading look, "They're surely not going without me. Right, guys?"

Annette gave us a cheerful grin, "And did I mention my parents are not coming so it'll be just us?"

Before any of us could answer Eric threw Michael under the bus, "So, we'll see you Monday Kelso!"

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

We were all eating dinner happily gobbling down the salad, baked rosemary potatoes, and pork chops I had helped Kitty make. She was much more relaxed after Christmas. I think it had something to do with the cheques I had given them. I don't know how she convinced Red that she still needed to work though since I had helped pay off the rest of their mortgage. Eh. It made her happy, and I wouldn't be surprised if that was all the reason Red needed.

Kitty smiled and refilled my glass of grape juice and I beamed, "Thanks, Mrs. Forman."

She nodded going back to her meal, "You're very welcome, dear."

Red waved a fork at Eric swallowing some of his pork chop, "Now, Eric, you're gonna be driving in snow so I'll put together an emergency roadside kit for you. In case you run into trouble."

Eric smiled and stuffed some salad into his mouth, "Okay, that'd be great." I wondered if he actually appreciated the fact that Red was doing something really nice for him.

Red nodded going back to his meal, "Preparation makes all the difference, Eric. Take kitty litter. I can't tell you how many times kitty litter got me out of a tight spot. Also take some candles, an empty can, and gum. If you get stuck in ice up there; use the gum to stick the candle in the can. The candle heats up the can, which melts the snow behind the tire. Then pour on the kitty litter for traction. If that doesn't work make sure you have a road flare. A road flare can save your life."

I nodded intently listening while I dug into my potatoes. Glancing over at Eric I could see he was zoning out again. I kicked him hard under the table.

Eric scowled at me and gave Red a sheepish look, "What?"

I rolled my eyes at him taking a sip of my grape juice, "He said a road flare can save your life."

Eric nodded absently, "Oh. Check. Great."

Red narrowed his eyes at Eric slicing into his pork chop roughly, "Road flare."

I gave Red a chipper grin, "Right."

Red's furrowed brow smoothed and he smiled at me, "Okay, now, good."

Kitty hummed happily, "How was school today?"

Eric brightened and started rambling, "Okay, you know my PE Teacher, Coach Wilson? He had this crusty stuff in the corner of his lip. So Kelso says to him "Coach, check out that crusty stuff" Last week, the coach- Dad? Dad, are you even listening?"

I could totally understand why Red would zone out during that. It was pretty boring to say the least. I ate another piece of my pork chop savoring how it melted in my mouth.

Red shook his head giving Eric a disgruntled look, "Of course I'm listening. And you know what I'm hearing? You need to buckle down. I've told you over and over again that school is so important. What you do now determines what you may do in the future. You want a future don't you?"

Eric looked slightly taken aback before nodding, "Yes sir."

Red nodded, "Good."

Well that was slightly awkward, but I considered it to still be a good dinner. The atmosphere was much more relaxed than last time even if Eric was being a dumbass again.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

I rummaged through my rucksack glancing up at Steven, "Puddin' pop, did you remember to bring the double sleeping bag?"

Steven rolled his eyes placing some rolled towels into our bag, "Why would I forget that, doll?"

I shrugged and stowed away our first aid kit, "You never know. Did I forget anything?"

Steven squinted at me through his sunglasses, "I don't think so. Donna, man, did you guys need anything?"

Donna had come over by the car and had been looking at us oddly. I wonder if she wanted to talk about something.

She smiled at us brilliantly, "Do you guys have an extra double sleeping bag?" Ahhh that was her angle.

I thought for a moment and nodded, "Yeah it should be in the closet under the stairs."

She started walking backwards towards my house, "Great. Can Eric and I borrow it?"

Steven shrugged and looked at me for confirmation. I gave him an 'I don't really care' look and he gave Donna a slight nod tossing Donna our house key, "Make sure to lock the door when you leave."

She mock saluted and laughed running towards my house. I rolled my eyes smiling giving Steven a kiss on the shoulder. Steven gave me a side hug while he zipped up our rucksack.

Fez sighed longingly, "Hyde, watching you and the little goddess makes me feel like I shall never find someone."

Steven gave Fez a curious look, "Yeah, man, I just don't get it. Those other girls were all over you at Forman's party."

Fez nodded sadly, "I know."

Eric and Michael seemed to have some sort of weird heart to heart, but I didn't bother trying to sort it out in my head. They were acting weird as of late. Red and Kitty came over with a sack.

Kitty brought me into a hug, "Be safe, Lin."

I smiled and returned her embrace, "Will, do Mrs. Forman."

Red patted my head and I slipped him a chocolate tootsie roll. He handed the sack over to Eric, "Here's your emergency roadside kit."

Eric gave him a thankful smile before peering into the bag, "Kitty litter?"

Red deadpanned, "Kitty litter."

Eric pasted on a strained smile, "Right."

Kitty handed Eric his bag, "Honey, I put some sandwiches in your duffel bag. Now why do you need such a big bag of oregano?"

Eric choked, "Donna's Italian." I shook my head. How stupid did he think his mother was? Kitty probably knew what they were actually smoking and let it slide. Probably due to denial or she might've thought it was better than them doing it somewhere else.

She gave him a hug, "Okay, stay warm."

Kitty handed me a brown bag, "Eric'll probably eat those sandwiches all by himself if he gets hungry enough. I made some more food for you, Steven, and your other friends, sweetie."

I beamed at her, "You're the best, Mrs. Forman."

Kitty nodded, "Make sure Donna comes back a virgin, sweetie."

I choked on my spit before nodded and following the others into the car. Steven gave me a questioning look before taking the big brown bag away from me, "Lin?"

I shook my head, "I don't wanna talk about it. I'll tell you later."

Steven shrugged, "Sure." I settled into his lap and tried to figure out what Kitty meant.

Michael called out to us while we drove out of the Forman's driveway, "Okay, I see what's going on. You're not really going skiing. This is all just a gag. You're trying to get me all worked up so you can go, "Just kidding, buddy!" Yeah, you got me. That's a nice burn."

Eric gave him a curt wave, "It sure is."

I waved at Kitty and Red's shrinking figures, "Bye-bye."

I spotted Red waving slightly while Kitty waved back wildly. I hoped we'd have a good trip, but know the gang it would just get crazy.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

We were up in the mountains by 4 pm and the snow was already drizzling around us. I was so glad I was wearing my purple parka with the fur hood. I glanced at Steven, "Warm?"

Steven chuckled and pinched my butt, "That's cause I have you and you made me wear this freakin' down jacket." It was a black down jacket that I had gotten for him specifically for this trip.

I wiggled into him causing him to let out a sigh, "But you look handsome. So?"

Steven rolled his eyes good naturedly, "Yes. I'm warm, doll. Thank you."

I pecked his lips and wiggled further into his lap, "I'm glad."

Fez stared out of the passenger window fascinated, "I have never seen snow before. It is so beautiful."

Annette sat up with Donna and Eric and started ranting, "Do you know what the best part of this whole trip is? That Michael is not here. He'd just be sitting here telling me how cute I look in my fur-trimmed coat. I know I look cute. I don't need him here for that."

We hit a slight bump and Steven caught sight of the sack Red had given Eric when it bumped into our rucksack.

He raised his eyebrow, "Forman, man, what's all this crap that Red gave you?"

Eric shrugged and distractedly stated, "I don't know. He's obsessed with kitty litter. I think he might be going insane."

I sent him an irritated glare, "Nope. He's not insane. You just weren't paying attention. The kitty litter's for traction, the candle and can to melt stuff and gums sticky so?"

Fez cheerfully pitched in, "We can stick stuff to it."

I patted Fez's shoulder, "Exactly." Steven predictably pulled me closer to him. One day I would bug him enough to tell me why he always did that.

We skidded slightly and came to a sudden halt. The snow fell around the car in flurries and everything was silent for a couple minutes.

Steven shot Eric a disgruntled look, "What the hell was that?" He turned me slightly and checked me from head to toe. I rolled my eyes at him and swatted away his hands.

Eric muttered looking out through his windshield, "I don't know."

We all got out of the car to figure out what the hell happened.

Donna shivered slightly and rubbed her arms. Why she insisted on wearing her thin coat instead of the green parka I got her for Christmas made no sense to me. She threw me a sheepish smile.

Fez stared up at the sky and glanced at the ground repeatedly trying to catch snowflakes with his mouth. He wasn't wearing cold weather clothes either. What was wrong with these people?

Annette was sulking by the car. I think she was still muttering to herself.

Steven blew out a breath and watched as visible tendrils escaped his mouth, "All right, doll. Don't say it."

I smugly smiled at him pulling him down for a kiss, "Say what?"

He rolled his eyes and got me in a tight hug, "Nothin'." He nuzzled into my neck and I pulled my wool beanie further onto my head. I could feel him mouth 'I love you' onto my skin and I beamed tightening my hold on him further.

Eric looked over at the rear left tire and let out a whistle, "I guess we hit some ice."

Annette wailed and shook, "Great, we're stuck!" I was tempted to throw a snowball at her head.

Fez picked up some snow and compressed it into a ball despite his reddening fingers, "Look, I made my first snowball. I love snow so much; my fingers are numb with joy." He gazed fondly at the snowball in his hands unaware of the damage he was doing.

Steven snorted and patted Fez's shoulder, "That's frostbite, Fez."

Fez looked at the snowball in disgust chucking it far away from him, "How rude."

He glared at the snow on the ground, "I hate your white man's winter."

I sighed and gave Fez a chastising look, "It wouldn't be so bad if you packed mittens."

Fez gave me a curious look, "What are mittens?"

Donna laughed and pushed Fez back into the car, "Get in the car, Fez."

Before going back herself, Donna shot Eric an expectant look, "Eric, do something."

Steven smirked, "Yeah, man, stop goofing around and use that kit Red gave you. Me and Lin'll be in the car." He gave him a strong pat on the shoulder before pulling me into the car.

Annette had followed us in and huddled next to Donna.

Donna shook and sighed, "It's freezing."

Fez moaned, "This is awful."

Annette wailed, "We're all going to die and I love Michael!"

Steven twitched and hissed, "Shut up!" The others went silent grumbling under their breaths. Steven glared at all of them and held me closer to his chest. I rolled my eyes and proceeded to roll down the window.

I popped my head out of the window, "Eric."

Eric paced and ran his hands through his hair, "Shh Lin. I have to think."

I rolled my eyes and pulled the sack that had the emergency equipment and threw it at his feet out of the window, "Your dad told us exactly what to do if this happened."

Eric shot me a frustrated look, "When was that?"

I sighed exasperated with him, "When you probably zoned out. Just use the gum to stick the candle in the can. The candle heats the can, which melts the snow behind the tire. Then pour on the kitty litter for traction just like your dad said. You need to pay more attention when we're eating dinner, Eric."

He sighed, "Whatever. I'll get us out soon. Make sure to calm those weirdos down."

Donna gave Eric a dirty look, "We can hear you."

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

We tumbled into a rustic looking cabin. It smelt of pine and dust. When was the last time here?

Eric cheered shaking off the snow that had collected onto his coat, "All right, we made it!"

Donna nodded shivering slightly, "Yeah, just in time."

Steven sighed and plopped down onto the couch unzipping his jacket. I followed suit stripping off my parka and settling myself onto his lap, "That storm was getting pretty nasty."

Fez shuffled in shivering, "I am so cold. The snow has stolen my manhood." He fell onto the couch beside us chattering.

I looked around and saw that this place had a fireplace, which probably meant this cabin didn't have a thermostat. No wonder it was still pretty cold in here. I sighed and Steven rubbed his hands up and down my thighs, "Doll?"

I titled my head towards him, "Hmm?"

"You wanna get a fire going?" He wiggled his eyebrows and laughed quietly at my disgruntled expression.

"I hope you mean a real fire cause this place doesn't look like it has central heating," I slid off his lap and pulled him along towards the fireplace.

Eric came back into the living room with Donna both looking irritated, "There's only one bedroom."

Annette flopped onto the couch taking the seat we had just occupied looking at us forlornly, "It was gonna be for Michael and I, but since our love is dead…you and Hyde or Donna and Eric should take it. I _won't_ _ **need**_ _it_!" She then proceeded to start crying again.

Eric coughed awkwardly, "All right."

Donna begged me with her eyes silently pleading and Eric gave me his pathetic look. I sighed and Steven shot them an irritated look, "Fine Forman. Big Red, you guys can take the room. Me and Lin can tough it out here in the living room with these shmoes."

I rubbed his arm and smiled. He bent down and placed a soft kiss on my neck, "This'll probably be their only chance to do it with some privacy any ways. We at least have your place for all our carnal sins." I giggled when he said carnal sins and he laughed quietly when he noticed. This was true.

Donna and Eric beamed at one another before bolting to their room shutting the door behind them with a snap.

I dragged a log into the fireplace and Steven searched his pockets for his lighter.

Fez whimpered, "I am freezing. The winter in my country is 70 degrees. We must hold each other for warmth." He started clinging onto a still very distraught Annette.

Annette wailed flailing against Fez, "Stop touching me!"

Fez kept clinging onto Annette and looked at her affronted, "But I am going to die!"

Steven found his lighter and I put in one more log. He leaned over and lit a piece of paper before throwing it into the log pile I had made. I dragged in the fireplace glass and we watched as it ignited giving off a warm glow.

I went over to Fez and pulled him away from the clearly distraught girl. He looked like he was going to cling to me, but fear passed through his eyes for a moment. I glanced over my shoulder and spotted Steven giving Fez a dark glare.

I rolled my eyes, and pulled Fez closer to the fireplace, "Okay, Fez, calm down."

Steven pulled something out of his back pocket and squatted before Fez, "You know what, man? This'll warm you right up." Steven handed Fez the flask I had given him last Christmas. "It's the hard stuff so don't…" We watched in awed horror as Fez chugged the entire contents of Steven's flask.

He happily muttered, "Yum, liquid candy."

I cursed and tried to take the flask away from Fez, but he got up and danced away. I glanced back at Steven who helplessly shrugged, "That was unexpected."

I sighed and started pulling our stuff out of our bag. Steven pulled out a sandwich from the brown bag Kitty had given us and helped me with one hand while he ate.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Steven and I had found that the TV had worked and decided to make a spot for ourselves near it with our sleeping bag, pillows, and extra blanket. The fire crackled near us and no one was bothering us sort of.

Eric and Donna came out of their room looking rumpled and irritated. Eric sighed and asked, "What's going on?"

Steven looked up at Eric, ""Spy vs. Spy," man, they kill me." He popped a chip into my mouth while I continued to try and block everything else out. Annette's fake and real sobbing was a downer, but when we had tried talking to her earlier she lashed out soooo…nope.

Donna shook her head and pointed to a clearly contrite Annette, "No, with her."

Eric uncomfortably stated, "She seems upset or something." Donna rolled her eyes at his astuteness.

Donna looked around concern visible on her face, "Guys, where's Fez?"

Steven snorted, "Fez? He killed my entire flask of chocolate rum and then he ran outside, saying he had to make a snow angel."

I nodded deadpanning, "But he went out only in his underwear."

Eric pinched the bridge of his nose and glanced at Annette and a sparsely clothed deeply drunk Fez, "Look, you guys can need to go get Fez or console Annie."

I tilted my head at him and got up and out of Steven's lap, "All right, we'll take Annette, and you guys can handle Fez."

Donna and Eric nodded and we split off with our respective partners to try and do some damage control.

We approached Annette cautiously. I didn't want her throwing stuff at us again. We were less than a foot away and all she did was cry so I figured that I could just go for it.

I came over beside her and started patting her head, "Yeah, okay, we can see you're upset."

Steven awkwardly rubbed her shoulder, "Now, listen, all right? If it's any consolation Pam Macy would give it up to anybody after she and Kelso were through."

Annette glared up at us tear streaks marred with mascara caking her face, "What do you know?"

I shrugged and helplessly sighed, "Michael dated Pam for a long while so maybe it's just that he's nostalgic?"

Steven mouthed 'nostalgic?' up at me giving me a bewildered look. Annette buried her face into her arms again weeping dramatically.

I gave him an exasperated look. What was I supposed to say? What else _could_ I say? I awkwardly patted her back while Steven took a position behind me staying as far out of this situation as possible.

The cabin door burst open and an almost naked Fez pranced in swaying, "I am a winter nymph! I love the snow. Hooray America!"

Michael came in behind him with Eric and Donna following closely behind.

Annette looked up and spotted Michael. She bolted away from us and jumped him in no time flat, "Michael! You walked all the way here in a driving snowstorm just to be with me didn't you, Michael? And you would never ever do that for Pam Macy, would you?"

Michael looked conflicted and squeaked, "No?"

Annette cooed, "Lover."

Michael smirked and carried her into the room that Eric and Donna had previously claimed, "You know it." They shut the door behind them tightly.

Eric sighed and shut the cabin door preventing more heat from escaping while Donna managed to get Fez to sit down on the couch, "Could one of you guys put his pants on?"

I shook my head and Steven gave them a dark glare, "You guys said you'd handle Fez."

Eric flopped down onto the couch, "Fine." Instead of pulling pants of Fez, Eric just covered him up with a nearby wool blanket.

We all took a seat by the fire and let out relieved sighs. This cabin trip went downhill pretty fast.

Eric wrapped an arm around Donna, "Here we are."

I nodded leaning back into Steven's chest, "Yep."

Donna let her head fall onto Eric's shoulder, "So, I still can't believe that Kelso cheated on Annie with Pam Macy. I mean, that is just a seriously uncool move."

Steven tapped a random tune against my knees, "Yeah."

Donna gave Eric a searching look, "I mean to risk everything for an ex?"

Eric gave Donna a warm smile, "I would never do that to you."

Donna grinned and snuggled closer into Eric's warm side, "I would never kiss Pam Macy behind the gym."

I let out a snort, "Never say never, Donna." Eric laughed and Donna chuckled.

Steven leaned back taking me with him, "This night turned out okay in the end. Sort of."

I nodded pulling a nearby blanket over us, "Pretty romantic."

Eric let out a sarcastic sound, "Yeah, it's just how I imagined it." Steven frogged Eric's shoulder, while Donna gave him a sharp pinch. I laughed at his predicament.

Fez looked at all of us before bolting to the bathroom, "I do not feel too good!"

Donna sighed happily, "It's not just how I imagined, but I think it turned out okay."

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Steven strolled in through my patio door smirking while I put away all the gear we had brought with us up to the cabin.

He gave me a hug from behind pulling me off my feet and swinging me slightly, "Guess what?"

I let out a breathless laugh still clutching our towels, "What?"

He placed me down back onto the ground and leaned against the kitchen island, "Forman got busted."

I raised my eyebrow and tucked the towels back into the linen closet, "For what exactly?"

Steven chortled, "Not for weed. Remember how he scratched the car?"

I nodded and leaned against Steven, "Mhmm?" I made sure to undulate my hips against his wordlessly indicating a change of topic.

Steven's eyes darkened and a roguish smile came across his face, "We didn't have any privacy in that cabin with those mooks."

I grinned and giggled pushing him back and running up the stairs, "Last one to our bed has to clean out the gutters!"

He ran after me in long strides tackling me into the bed covering us with our fluffy white comforter.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Fez sat in the arm chair and kept flipping channels with my remote control. He alternated between channel surfing and popping chips into his mouth.

Donna and I sat at my kitchen island waiting for our cookies to finish baking in the oven. Donna had brought over one of her mother's magazines and we decided to try and figure out what made them so riveting.

I read aloud the magazine's article title, ""Hair Do's and Don'ts of Olympic Gold Medalists."" Did hair really matter when you were trying to win a gold metal during the Olympics?

Donna flipped the page over and I bounced pointing, "Oh, my God, is that Dorothy Hamill?" I loved figure skating as a child, and knew that that awesome lady was going to be an Olympic Champion no matter what kind of hair she had.

Donna nodded and off handedly commented, "She's a virgin. Speaking of ya know, those girls at school who do it, like, all the time?" I wondered how Donna could tell if people were virgins. That was an odd thing to recognize.

I gave her a curious look, "Yeah."

She let the magazine fall onto the counter top and shrugged, "All right, is it just me, or do they seem more relaxed?"

I nodded leaning back slightly taking a deep breath, "Nope. S'not just you. They're relaxed for a reason. See-"

Eric, Michael and Steven walked into through my patio door rough housing all the while.

Eric grinned at me and Donna waving from a headlock Steven had him in, "Hi."

Steven released Eric and walked over to me giving me a quick tight hug from behind, "What are you guys doing?"

Fez looked back at us and stated, "They are talking about sex." He returned to playing with my remote and munching on chips now and again.

Michael rolled his eyes leaning against my fridge, "Come on, Fez, chicks don't talk about sex, man."

Eric made a face, "It's dirty."

I rolled my eyes at him and threw an oven mitt at his face, "Yes, we do."

Eric puckered his face, "Great. Now we have to talk about Lin and Hyde's sex life. This is my worst nightmare."

Donna glared at them, "All right, you know what? Before you guys got here Lin and I were having a really good time. So get out."

Steven gave me a stoic look that seemed slightly pained, "Okay, you guys I'm gonna be nice about this. I'm sorry puddin' pop. I'd like some girl time with Donna, so why don't guys just go to Eric's basement or something."

The guys left grumbling all the while. Eric gave Donna a soft kiss and Steven wrapped me in a strong hug while nuzzling my neck, "I love you."

I smiled, "I love you too. Go have fun."

Gently smacking my butt Steven winked, "Will do, sweet cheeks."

We sat around my kitchen island and I plopped down some tacos from the fridge in front of us while Donna day dreamed out loud. The cookies felt like they were taking forever to bake.

"When I finally decide to do it with Eric I wanna be wearing something sexy," Donna munched on her taco staring out into space.

"Like a really short peignoir?" I happily bit into my taco. I had to make the shells from scratch since it wasn't something readily available to me premade at the grocery store. There wasn't that much variety back in this era food wise. I missed sushi.

Donna finished her taco in record time, "Yeah, sort of. And then there'll be candles everywhere. And soft music in the background and then Eric will come in and then we will have the most important night of our lives."

I savored eating the rest of my taco glancing at the cookies now and again, "So, if you have it all planned out then why are you still waiting?"

Donna sighed, "I want it to be really special. You can't give away your virginity more than once."

I chuckled inwardly. She wouldn't get how that was funny, "I get what you mean."

Donna looked at me expectantly, "How about you and Hyde? How was your first time together? Don't tell me you haven't done it 'cause Hyde's a lot more relaxed now, which I thought was completely impossible."

I choked on my taco and hacked it back up. Donna looked at my regurgitated meal with slight disgust patting my back while I coughed hard enough to turn red. This was certainly TMI day.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

My phone rang and I hurriedly answered it. Only a couple people knew this number at all, and I could count them on my hand. Red, Kitty, Steven, Rosita, and daddy dearest.

"Hello?"

"Lin! Remember how you said to go have fun?"

"Yes?"

"Well…we decided to go off on an adventure with Kelso's 'new car'."

"Why? What happened to your car? What Eric's"

"Nothing. Forman doesn't have his car because he's a dumbass and I don't trust the guys to ride in my El Camino."

"Okay….And?"

"Kelso was driving a stolen car and we got arrested."

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

I sighed and resisted the urge to bonk my head with the phone, "I'll come down and bail you guys out. See this is what I meant, by sometimes I really wonder about Michael."

"Yeah. I suspect it's because his mom dropped on his head as a baby. Repeatedly."

"That would explain it. I love you, puddin' pop, and I know you can't really say it because the guys can probably hear you. Me and Donna are gonna swing by the prescient and rescue your butts in less than twenty minutes okay?"

"Alright. We'll see you soon."

I put the phone down onto its receiver, "Donna get your coat."

She gave me a curious look while she unloaded our cookies into my cookie jar, "Why?"

I sighed and pulled on my green trench coat making sure that I had everything I needed in my pockets, "Cause the guys are in jail."

She straightened up startled, "What! Why?"

I dragged her towards my front door grabbing her coat along the way, "I'll tell you on the way there."

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

I parked nearby and made sure to lock my car. This may have been a small town, but it certainly didn't mean that people didn't steal shit.

We went into the prescient and saw that the boys were already out waiting in the lobby sheepishly.

Donna stormed over to Eric and slapped him upside the head before dragging him away. I sighed and went over and gave Steven a warm hug.

I gave the other guys a disappointed look, "Do you guys need a ride home?"

Michael beamed, "Nah I'm just gonna drive my van home."

Fez looked at Michael warily and nodded, "Little goddess please drive me home."

Donna came back with Eric looking much happier than when they left. Eric grinned at me, "Could we catch a ride home too, best little sister?"

I rolled my eyes, "Come on you bums."

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Eric looked back at us squished in his car, "You guys enjoying your burgers? Got enough pickles on them? That's how Fatso Burger does them. Lots and lots of pickles." He grinned while Donna snuggled further into his side probably because Michael and Annette were pushed up beside them.

Fez nodded answering between bites, "Yes, yes."

I shrugged popping another fry into my mouth, "Yeah." Steven looked at me expectantly and I put a fry into his mouth as well. Lazy bum.

Michael happily stated, "It's great." Annette whispered something in his ear causing him to giggle.

Eric called back to us jokingly, "Got enough room back there?"

Annette whined and shot Michael a look, "Actually, it's a little bit crowded up here."

Eric kept that stupid smile on his face. Getting his car back made him a little too cheerful in my opinion, "Good. That's the way it should be."

Donna looked around the car, "Where do you guys wanna go?"

Fez looked at us finishing off his food, "I feel like going to the movies."

Michael grinned and gave Annette a lecherous look, "Let's go to the reservoir."

Eric took a turn on Benjamin Ave, "Movies it is."

Steven shrugged noncommittally while Fez beamed at the back of Eric's head.

Donna tilted her head, "I kind of feel like going to the reservoir."

Eric gave her a shit eating grin, "Reservoir it is."

Michael bounced Annette in his lap, "We can go skinny dipping."

I laughed, "Nope. I'm out if we're doing that. Can't swim, remember?"

Steven nodded, "If Lin's out, I'm out."

Donna looked back at us, "Well, we don't have to go skinny dipping. Kelso and his huge ego can do that alone. We can just hang out on the new benches they put nearby the reservoir."

I smiled, "Ohhhh…I heard about that from Mrs. Forman. It's supposed to be real nice."

And with that we went off to the reservoir to do God knows what.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

We sat around at our table in the HUB lounging around and occasionally throwing fries at one another. Eric and Donna cuddled next to one another while I sat in my usual position on Steven's lap. Fez wistfully sighed and stared at the other girls that walked in and out of the HUB.

Michael barged in and gave us a shit eating grin, "Annie and I did it."

I rolled my eyes at him. He always said that every couple of days now, "You and Annette did not do it."

Michael shook his head and insisted stealing a nearby chair from another table, "No. We so did it."

Donna sighed and gave him a pointed look, "You're always saying that you did it."

Steven flicked a French fry at Michael's head sending him an irritated grimace, "Kelso, she wears the pants and they have never come off."

Michael bounced and grinned, "Look at my face. This is a face that did it."

Fez stared at him with stars in his eyes, "Holy smokes, I think he did it."

Eric grinned and patted Michael's shoulder, "Kelso did it."

Michael cheered and pumped his arms, "I did it! Yeah!"

Steven gave him a sarcastic smile, "Congratulations, man. You did it in record time."

Michael beamed, "Yeah, you think?"

I snorted, "No, you moron."

Michael pouted and sat back down smiling again, "No, you guys don't understand. It's hard to explain to you kids that have never had sex before but when you're with a woman, something chemical happens. Now, Annie is totally different. She's like my love slave, and I am the master."

Donna shot him a disgusted look and I was tempted to throw my root beer at his head. The master, really? Dick head.

Steven rubbed my need and scoffed at Michael, "More like you're being a big dillhole. You _are_ forgetting that you're not the only one who's done it here."

I rolled my eyes and elbowed Steven in the gut. He replied by tickling my side slightly causing me to pout.

Eric gagged and turned away, "I'm not listening. Lalalala."

Michael totally ignored us, "Yeah, I'm that good."

Annette walked in cheerily and waved at Michael, "Hi, sweetie. How are you?"

Michael looked at us and grinned before addressing Annette, "Actually, I'm a little bit chilly. But I left my coat up in the car."

Annette looked panicked and patted Michael's shoulder, "I'll go get it for you. Miss me." She left to go do his bidding and we all gave Michael varying looks.

Michael smugly grinned, "Handy little thing, isn't she? It's so cool."

I gave him a dark scowl, while Steven pinched the bridge of his nose.

Donna sighed and shook her head.

Fez beamed not quite getting what was wrong with this picture.

Eric looked torn between agreeing with Michael thereby pissing off Donna and subsequently me, and disagreeing with Michael.

Donna growled, "Cool?"

Michael frowned while a confused look forming on his face, "And by "cool" I mean "wrong and stupid?""

Steven shook his head at Michael's idiocy sipping on shared root beer, "See? You are a dillhole."

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

The TV blared, "Don't forget, this Saturday night pro wrestling is coming to the National Guard Armory in Kenosha, Wisconsin. Watch Rocky Johnson take on 20 snarling midgets. Now, back to the action!"

Eric grinned and looked at all of us, "Rocky Johnson's coming to Kenosha? Man, we gotta go."

Steven raised my arms with his, "We're in." I laughed and wiggled while he started waving my arms around, "Damn it Steven. I'm not a rag doll."

He shrugged and continued doing what he wanted, "Mhmm."

Fez grinned, "I love midgets." Steven sent Fez a dark look. It was a well-known face that Donna always called me a midget with affection. It was only in relation to her height, which was unfair because she was like an Amazonian.

Fez pouted and turned his attention back to the TV.

Red called down the stairs, "Eric, I need to see you up here."

Eric called back, "Okay, I'll be right up." He kept watching the TV not getting up from the couch.

Donna gave him a curious look before nudging him, "You are not going up?"

He shook his head, "I'll go up when I'm ready."

I raised my eyebrow at him and stated in a warning tone, "That's seriously a bad move, Eric."

He shrugged and kept focusing on the TV, "Nah, I'll be fine Lin."

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Laurie walked in the kitchen and paused seeing how we were already seated and ready to eat.

Kitty waved to the empty seat nearby, "Sit down, Laurie, have some ribs." We had made some pork back barbeque ribs, with potato salad and creamed corn. I thought we did a great job.

She sighed, sat down primly and firmly stated, "Mom, you know I'm on my water and yogurt diet." I wondered why she was trying so hard to get thinner. It wasn't like she was really heavy to begin with.

I coughed into my fist, "The slut diet." I made sure to take a sip of my iced tea afterwards trying to look as casual as possible.

Eric beamed at me and tore at the ribs on his plate happily.

Laurie fumed, "Mom! She called me a slut."

Kitty let out a slight laugh, "Yes…well isn't this nice? My whole family together. Having family fun. Because that's what dinner is for. Right, Red?"

Red looked up from his ribs and gave Kitty a short nod, "Okay." I wonder what got Red so down. I tried to bring up memories about the 70's show, but I came up with a blank. They had been fading for years, and I hadn't really been paying attention. I inwardly sighed. I guess that would also have to go into the nope box.

Kitty sighed, "So. Eric what happened at school today?"

Eric looked cagey, "Why? What'd you hear?" I rolled my eyes at him. Really? What did you do at school that's making you edgy? Subtle you are not.

Red glared at Eric, "What's wrong with you? Can't your mother ask you a simple question without you getting weird?"

Kitty pushed the potato salad closer to Red, "Red, you need some potato salad." He grudgingly accepted it.

Red gave Eric an assessing look while popping some meat into his mouth, "Good job on returning those books."

Eric nodded and mumbled, "Yeah, I returned the books. Even though it was kind of stupid."

Red glared at Eric, "What?"

I kicked Eric under the table and he scowled at me. I mouthed an 'I told you so' and he stuck his tongue out at me.

Laurie maliciously smiled, "He said it was stupid, Daddy."

I could hear Red grind his teeth, "Okay."

Kitty sighed helplessly, "Eric, what are you gonna do this weekend?"

Eric beamed at Kitty taking a sip of his iced tea, "Me and the gang are gonna catch that wrestling match in Kenosha."

Kitty bounced smiling happily, "Now, isn't that something? Because a certain Mr. Red Forman used to wrestle in high school."

Red shook his head moving his creamed corn around his plate, "No. What I did then was real. That stuff on TV, that's all an act."

Kitty clapped and grinned looking at Red and Eric, "I don't know. I bet if you went together, you'd really enjoy yourselves. Right, guys?"

Eric waved his hands, "No, Mom, I don't –"

Red quickly shook his head, "I'm really busy-"

Kitty stated in a sugary sweet voice that promised pain, "So, you're going."

I inwardly sighed. It was certainly never boring with these people.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

The guys piled into the car while Steven and I watched on the side lines. It was looking like it would be a really tight squeeze if we all had to ride in one car.

I looked at Annette curiously, "Annette, what are you doing here? You hate wrestling."

She shrugged bonelessly, "Michael likes it, and anything that Michael likes, I like. 'Cause I like Michael."

Michael patted her head like a dog, "Yeah, that's my girl."

Eric made a face, "Oh, barf."

Donna shook her head, "That doesn't seem right."

I nodded, "Yup. I know."

I saw Fez try to wiggle around probably silently asking for some more room.

Steven gave Michael and exasperated look, "S'not gonna make Kelso change though."

Red and Bob were discussing something which led to a frustrated looking Red stating, "Get in the car, Bob."

I tapped Red's shoulder, "Mr. Forman?"

Red gave me soft smile, "Yes, Lin sweetheart?"

I returned his smile with one of my own, "Since there's so many people going to the match in the Vista Cruiser, Steven and I can just take our car and follow behind you."

Red patted my shoulder, "That's a good idea, Lin." He gave me a hug which I returned. I grinned and handed him a chocolate tootsie roll, which he gladly accepted.

Red glared at Eric holding out his hand, "Eric, give me the keys."

I shook my head while we walked away hearing Eric protest, "Why can't I drive?"

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Michael glanced at Annette and fanned himself dramatically, "Hot in here."

Annette jumped to her feet and started fanning Michael with her hands, "You poor thing. Is that better, sweetie?"

Michael gave us a smug grin, "Yeah!"

I tugged Annette away from Michael, "Annette, can we talk to you for a second?" Donna gave Michael the stink eye.

Annette looked back worriedly at Michael, "Michael, is it okay?"

Michael dismissively waved and continued watching the wrestling match, "Yeah, sure."

We pulled Annette far enough away from Michael down a row or two to some empty seats.

I frowned at Annette and sat her down.

Donna took her by the shoulders and shook her lightly, "Annie, what the hell is going on between you and Micheal?"

Annie looked at us with big eyes and if this were an anime hearts would've replaced her pupils, "Look, Michael Kelso and I have made beautiful love. Beautiful, beautiful love."

I shook my head and sighed, "No that's not what she meant. Why are you being such a doormat, Annette?" Sure sex was nice, but that didn't automatically mean either person in a relationship should become spineless or less of a person. It certainly didn't mean that either person should take advantage of the other.

Annette sighed and gave us an irritated look, "Look, I have to be nice. What if he gets bored with me now? I don't want to lose him to Pam Macy."

I gave her a bewildered look, "Bored? Annette, he's gonna want to do it again. All guys want to do it again, although though you really shouldn't equate sex with love because sometimes guys are pigs. And as for Pam Macy…well she was Michael's first girlfriend, and he dumped her. Not the other way around. If you really feel bad about that then you need to talk to him."

Donna nodded, "Yeah, Michael's a dillhole, but if you really talk to him he'll eventually listen."

Annette smiled and stood up, "So what you're saying is, I'm totally in charge."

I sighed and groaned inwardly, "No. I'm saying that a relationship is more than sex-"

She shook her head beaming at us, "No. I own him! I am the man."

Donna groaned, "Annie, No."

I deadpanned, "Annette, No."

Annette bounced away completely missing the point of what we had been talking about, "Thank you, Donna. Thank you Lin."

We walked back to our original seats and Michael pouted whining at Annette, "You know, babe, a soda would taste pretty good right about now."

Annette gave Michael a simpering smile, "Yeah, you're right. A soda does sound pretty good. I'll have a diet." She gave Donna and me a genuine smile.

Donna shrugged, "Yeah, I'll have a root beer, Kelso."

I laughed and added, "A grape one for me please."

Michael frowned and ignored us, "Don't you want to go get it for me? Sweetie?"

Annette squared her shoulders and put her hands on her hips, "Okay, let me clear it up for you. Get us sodas. Now!"

Michael scampered away towards the snack both. I spotted Steven and Fez and waved. Steven raised his hand and sent me a soft smile. Fez waved back wildly.

Annette beamed sitting down happily, "Did you see that? I'm the man."

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Steven and I spooned on my yellow couch watching Gilliagan's Island again. Fez absolutely loved that show for some reason, and I still couldn't figure out why.

I turned glancing at Steven, "So Valentines Day's happening tomorrow."

He hummed against my shoulder, "What do you wanna do?"

I let my head fall onto the pillow we were sharing and I clucked my tongue, "We could do what we always do every Valentines' day?"

Steven blew air onto my neck, "And it. We gotta do it too since it is a day of love."

I rolled my eyes at him glad that we were speaking quietly. It wouldn't do for Eric to hear us and freak the fuck out. "When don't we? No, I meant did you want to do something different?"

He shook his head and proceeded to give me a hickey on the back of my neck. I restrained myself from moaning and I pinched his hand. His chest rumbled and I knew that he was laughing at me. Steven patted my hip gently, "Yeah. We can do what we always do."

I smiled warmly and wiggled further into him, "Monster movies, and junk food it is."

Donna skipped in through my patio door, for once not bothering to knock, she plopped herself down onto Eric. Eric squirmed under her flailing in my fluffy arm chair, "Get off me, you moose."

Donna grinned and wiggled into him, "Eric, I didn't see you sitting there. You should really work on bulking up."

Eric straightened and pulled Donna further into his lap, "Maybe you should really work on bulking up."

Donna rolled her eyes, "What are you guys watching?"

Fez shot Donna a carefree grin, "Jilligan is on."

Eric and Donna proceeded to then ignore us and instead started sucking face.

Steven laughed and threw one of our smaller throw pillows at them, "Why don't you guys get a room?"

Eric and Donna paused and laughed. Eric picked up the throw pillow and threw it at Steven's head, "We have a room, Hyde. It's called my basement."

I snorted and managed to catch the pillow and dropped it down onto my carpeted floor, "Well, you're in my home and not your basement, buddy."

Donna flushed and sighed, "True. True."

Steven stated in a slightly snarky tone, "Hey man, me and Lin don't openly mac on one another in front of you guys."

I nodded and rubbed the arm that had encircled around my waist, "This is indeed true."

Eric pouted and adjusted Donna slightly, "Come on. That's different. Lin is like my baby sister so that'd be gross."

Steven rolled his eyes tracing circles into my hand, "So? Donna's like my sister and you don't see me acting up."

Eric puckered his face and turned to Donna, "Donna, about tomorrow night. I was thinking that maybe you and I could go out to dinner."

Donna looked down at him happily, "For Valentine's Day?"

Eric, the suave man that he was, deepened his voice, "Yeah."

Donna got up and gave Eric a kiss on the cheek, "Yeah, I'd love to go."

Eric beamed, "That's great. So then it's a date. Our first official date." I rolled my eyes at him; they were both far too formal when it came to things. If they weren't already dating what was all that coupley stuff then? Those two were complicated.

Donna rolled her eyes, "Yeah, if you don't count all the times I mauled you. Or that drive-in movie."

Eric sheepishly smiled and scratched the back of his head, "Yeah. Which I don't."

Donna looked hurt for a moment before resolved filled her face, "I'll talk to you guys later." She mussed up my hair and flicked Steven's forehead before leaving through the patio door.

"Bye Donna!" I waved at her retreating back while Steven called out, "Bye Big Red."

Michael walked in through my front door cheerily asking, "So Hey, guys. What's going on?"

Michael spotted a pensive looking Eric and sat in my recently purchased red beanbag chair, "hat were you and Donna talking about?"

Fez snorted, "Your hair."

Michael looked at all of us brightly preening slightly, "Really?"

Steven shook his head and deadpanned, "No, Kelso. Just no."

Eric sighed and gave Michael a longsuffering smile, "We're going out to dinner tomorrow night for Valentine's Day."

Michael let out dismissive sound, "Women."

I shot him a sharp look, "Michael."

He held his hands up whining, "It's true."

Steven threw a throw pillow at his face, "Kelso, shut up." It hit Michael in the head which made him give us a dirty look. He surprisingly didn't through it back and instead hugged it towards his chest while he watched the TV choosing to ignore us.

Eric bounced his leg and fingered his class ring, "I'm gonna give Donna my class ring."

Michael gave Eric a disparaged look, "No, forget rings. You wanna score with Donna, use my super funk eight-track."

Eric rolled his eyes and ignored Michael's stupid advice.

I glanced at him behind me, "Is that why you gave me your class ring, Steven?"

He smiled against my neck "Mhmm." I let out a content smile relaxing my shoulders into Steven's chest.

Eric shot Steven a disconcerted look, "You gave my baby sister your class ring before I could give mine to Donna?"

Steven raised his sunglasses and gave Eric a peeved look, "Yup. Got a problem?"

Eric put his hands up and let out a strained laugh coughing sliglty, "Noooo…Anyway, I figure it's time to make it official between me and her. She's just been waiting for any jerk to swoop down on her."

Fez laughed bemusedly, "And you are that jerk?"

Eric chortled, "Better me than some other jerk, right?" We all shot Michael a look.

Michael pouted, "Why are you all looking at me?"

Fez nodded astutely, "Because you're a cheating man-whore, Kelso."

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Michael sat in his lawn chair with Annette precariously perched on his knee, "So, if Eric and Donna are going out Saturday night that means we have no wheels."

I shook my head and ate the last bit my Popsicle thoughtfully. He always seemed to forget that Steven and I had perfectly viable cars, not that we would ever let Michael borrow either of them.

Annette brightened, "I can borrow my dad's car. It's a Lincoln with leather."

Michael stood up picking up Annette along the way instead of just dropping her, "You know what we should do? We should ditch these guys and make out in the backseat."

Fez rolled his eyes at Michael, "You said that out loud."

Michael shrugged, "Yeah, I don't care."

Annette fluttered her eyes at Michael, "Yeah, I know. We can go shopping for clogs. Pick me up at 7:00." She pranced out of the basement back door glowing.

Michael sat back down a shit eating grin on his face.

Steven raised his hand, "Have fun, man." I silently nodded and waved.

Fez sighed, "I'm out."

Michael wiggled his eye brows letting out a lecherous laugh, "We won't be shopping. We'll be doing it. Again. 'Cause that's what we do. We do it!"

Fez shined, "Then I am in."

Michael scowled, "No, you're not invited, Fez."

Fez deflated, "Then I am out."

At that Michael excitedly got up and left the basement yelling over his shoulder, "Yeah. Well, later guys."

Fez tilted his head at us, "It looks like it's just you two and me."

Steven nodded and I let out a tired sigh. Today had been a long day, "Yeah, Fez."

Fez sat up suddenly grinning, "Can I watch you two make out?"

I shot him a disgruntled look.

Steven grimaced, "Look man, we're not into that kind of stuff." Fez deflated back into his seat pouting with his arms crossed. At this moment he reminded me of a child undergoing a time out.

I stretched and yawned, "Do you wanna just head over to my place and drag Fez along, puddin' pop?"

Steven shrugged, "What say you, Fez?

Fez jumped out of his seat, "I say yes! Can we have snacks?"

Steven rolled his eyes, "When doesn't Lin offer snacks?"

I got off his lap and we made our way to my house, "Hey, man! I'm a great hostess and that means snacks."

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

We lounged around my place eating various snacks and watching TV for a long while. With Fez around we couldn't really do what we had planned on doing for Valentine's Day, but the night was young and it was a weekend so I didn't really sweat it. We spooned in front of our TV like normal and Fez reclined in my armchair.

Fez gave us a bored look and whined, "So what do you wanna do now?"

Steven gave Fez a boneless shrug, "I don't know, man."

I shot him a curious look, "What do _you_ want to do?" I wondered when we would be able to get some alone time tonight.

Fez bounced slightly, "Let's go to The Hub. I've got my eye on this plump girl."

Steven sighed and shifted slightly adjusting himself, "Sounds good, man, but we'll pass."

Fez gave us a pitying look, "Poor Hyde. Poor Lin."

Steven noticed that look and snapped, "What?" I sighed and rubbed my forehead and temple with forefinger and thumb. Steven hated it when anyone gave us that look. It was one of those things that just made him super irritable and slightly irrational.

He ignored Steven's obvious irritation and continued on, "Without Donna and Eric you two are bored. Like only lonely two pieces of a quartet."

I exhaled leveling Fez with a patient look, "No we're not, Fez. We do plenty of things without you guys around, including Eric and Donna."

Fez looked at us expectantly and for a couple moments all we could hear was the buzzing sounds of the TV.

Steven let out a slighted huff before pulling us out of previously comfortable position, "You know what? Lin, we're going to The Vineyard this year." I don't what made him come to this conclusion, but I didn't much care. We'd never really gone to a sit down restaurant as a couple, alone, before so I was up for it.

I sighed shaking my limbs as we all got up, "Fine, but we're dropping Fez off at the HUB first. I wanna hear about what happens between you and this plump chick that you talked about."

Fez gave me a gratifying look, "Thank you little goddess. Hyde is lucky to have you in his life. Just don't tell Eric what I said because I really like his basement and I don't want him to kill me."

Steven rolled his eyes, "Get up and get to our car before I figure out how to change Lin's mind about helping you out."

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

We had gotten to The Vineyard and were seated in less than ten minutes, which I found was weird since it was still Valentine's Day. I certainly didn't want to question it though. Wasn't there a saying about not looking a gift horse in the mouth?

My short green Mary Jane heels clicked against the terracotta floor while our waiter seated us, and I couldn't help, but grip Steven's hand. Once we were actually sitting down at a table, I smiled and took in the scene around us. We usually didn't do dates like this since Steven had a thing against large crowds, and I was kind of a homebody. Still this was nice.

Steven was wearing a plain grey t-shirt with dark black jeans and a dark blue blazer. I thought he looked very dashing, and he had grinned saying he was going against the system. That was true in this era, but not in the future. Still, it made me smile. I brushed away the creases that formed on my dress when we sat down. I had recently bought a yellow polka dotted pinup dress from the thrift store and altered it slightly. It was fitted to my body, and showed my developing figure, but still remained classy with a heart shaped neckline and thick sleeveless straps. It stopped two inches from my knees and I loved the expression it brought out onto Steven's face. It was a mix of lust and love from what I could tell.

Steven browsed the leather covered menu, "This is quite a menu."

I nodded looking at all the choices, "Yeah."

He hung his aviators on his shirt and coughed out slightly, "We got enough money?"

I nodded distracted by all the tasty descriptions, "Yep. You shouldn't worry, Steven. We'll be fine."

He shrugged frowning, "Sorry."

I smiled and kissed his knuckles melting his frown, "S'fine. Oh their roasted rosemary chicken with a crème pasta sounds nice."

He went back to his menu and nodded, "I kind of want their steak. It sounds good. Do you think medium rare is like partially cooked or something?"

I shook my head, "Nah. They wouldn't serve us actual raw things. The only place that would do that would be a sushi place."

Steven shrugged, "Yeah."

I put down my menu and waved over a waiter, "Okay, then you can get the steak and I can get my creamy pasta and chicken." From the corner of my eye I could see that Steven had nodded again with a wry smile on his face.

While the waiter made his way to us Steven grabbed my hand and shook my arm gently, "Lin. Look. Eric and Donna are eating here too."

We watched a different waiter seat Eric and Donna not too far away from us.

I looked at them and let out a bewildered laugh, "How'd we get here before them?"

Steven shook his head and stared at them, "I have no idea especially since Fez took a while to leave and we still went and got changed."

I tilted my head and looked back at Steven, "True."

Our waiter smiled and cheerfully said, "Hello! Are you folks ready to order or can I start you off with some drinks?"

Steven handed the waiter back our menus, "No, we're ready to order. I'll have a beer, a grilled steak medium rare, and a side of fries."

I smiled sweetly, "I'll have a long island iced tea please, and the roasted rosemary chicken with a crème pasta please."

"That's great sir, madame. I'll be right back with your orders," He nodded took our menus after jotting everything down and left quickly. He had the biggest reddest bow tie had ever seen. I privately wondered if it would be rude to laugh and internally shook that thought away.

I tilted my head and a frown furrowed into my forehead, "Do we look married?"

Steven gave me a befuddled look raising his eyebrow, "I dunno. You are wearing my class ring on your ring finger. By the way…please don't do that around Red. He'll probably kill me with his hunting rifle if he sees that."

I snorted and subtly fidgeted with said ring, "I'll change the ring placement later. That's not what I was getting at. He called me madame."

Steven leaned back on his chair, "So?"

I rolled my eyes at him smiling, "That means Mrs. in French."

Steven gave me a bored look, "Oh. And?"

I chortled, "And nothing. I love you."

He gave me a lopsided grin, "I love you too, doll."

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

We were half way through our meal when we saw Eric and Donna tank their date.

I twirled my pasta around my fork and paused, "Steven."

He had popped another piece of his steak into his mouth chewing thoughtfully, "Hm?"

I pointed at them with my pasta laden fork, "Look at Donna." I popped my pasta into my mouth savoring how good my pasta tasted. It wasn't over cooked and I even taste the type of broth they had used. This was a good restaurant. Or at the very least this restaurant had great chefs.

He turned and squinted at them, "Is she saying 'Here, chicken, chicken.'?" Steven snorted and took drank some of his beer shaking his head.

My eyes widened and I almost choked on what I was eating, "She's looking under their table."

Steven turned back to look at them raising his eyebrow all the while, "Is she drunk?"

I sighed and finished off the last of my past and chicken swallowing slowly, "Probably from the looks of it. She always gets a little loopy when she goes full out drunk. Oh! What's Eric doing?"

"I think…" Steven paused trying to figure out what was going on before he laughed, "I think he's actually _singing_ , Lin." I cringed slightly. Eric did not have the voice of an angel if you knew what I meant.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

We were half way through eating dessert when Donna decided to dive under the table.

I had a spoon full of ice cream midway to my mouth when I noticed what Donna did, "Steven, did Donna just do that?" I shoved the ice cream into my mouth making sure it didn't get onto my dress.

Steven shook his head and sighed taking another bite out of his chocolate lava cake, "Yup. I think Big Red's trying to drag Forman under with her."

I pouted and looked between their flailing date and my slowly melting ice cream, "Do you think we should go and help them?"

Steven shot them a glare before shaking his head again, "I'm almost done my lava cake though, and screw Forman even if he is your brother in all but blood. I think of him that way too sometimes, but he was an ass earlier."

I sighed and gave Steven a sad smile, "I know, but we can't just let them flounder."

Steven grunted and forcefully put down his spoon, "Damn it Lin."

I sat on the edge of my chair and batted my eyes, "Come on, please? Your lava cake won't go anywhere and I'll make you a rum and coke when we get home."

He had a mischievous grin on his face, "Rum and coke you say?"

I bit my lip suggestively, "Mhmm."

He rolled his eyes and stood up helping me out of my seat, "Fine. Let's go save Forman's dorky ass, but just so you know your ice cream is probably gonna melt in that amount of time."

I waved my hand dismissively while we walked towards our friends, "That's fine."

Steven shook his head and put his hand on the small of my back while we walked, "Bleedin' heart, Lin. Bleedin' heart."

While we headed towards her Donna yelled happily, "People, the chicken here is excellent!"

We saw Eric leave to probably go find help, or coffee, when we made it to their table.

I sat down beside her while Steven took a seat directly beside me, "Donna, sweetie. I know the chicken is great, but you need to use your _indoor_ voice."

Donna giggled and put her hands to her mouth, "Lin and Hyde's here. Hi, Lin. Hi, Hyde."

I tried to smother down my laughter and let out a short cough patting her shoulder, "Hi, Donna."

Steven gently poked Donna's shoulder garnering her attention, "Big Red, where's Forman?

Donna goofily smiled, "Coffee."

Steven sat down and took the seat facing Donna giving her a cross look, "Ahh okay, look I'm just going to say this, all right? Donna, you are _unbearably_ drunk. It would be okay if you were over at Forman's or over at Lin's, but this is a public place. You need to sober up and quit it."

I stood up and came over to Steven placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, "Steven. Don't be too harsh. She's drunk."

Steven patted my hand and shook his head frowning at Donna, "No. She needs to hear this. Forman's gonna give you his ring, so tonight's important, okay and you need to think about-"

Donna threw a bread roll at Steven's head effectively shocking him into silence. She then proceeded reach over towards us poking my noise, "Beep!"

Eric came back with a mug of what looked like black coffee. He gave us a questioning look and I pointed to our empty table. He let out a deep ashamed sigh before taking a seat next to Donna.

Donna pointed to us happily, "Eric. Eric look. Lin and Hyde's here."

Eric sighed, "We're on a date here."

Steven shot Eric a disgruntled look, "Yeah, man, so were we before it looked like you guys were drowning."

I nodded, "This is true. I think my ice cream might be melting."

Steven gave me an exasperated sigh, "I told you we should've just let them drown."

I frowned, "Steven."

Donna suddenly stopped and stated, "Oh, my God." She bent over at her waist beside Eric for some reason.

I gave her a confused, look, "Wait. What did she mean by "Oh, my God"?" Donna now proceeded to vomit all over Eric's shoes.

Eric groaned, "Oh, my God."

Steven let out a choked laugh, "Oh, my God."

Eric gave us a defeated look, "Look, you guys can just go back to your date. We'll be fine."

We were already standing up and inching away before he finished his sentence.

Steven pulled us away closer to our table while I gave Eric a half-hearted question, "Are you sure?"

Eric waved us away smiling sadly, "Yeah. Donna puking…is an unforeseen hiccup. But this date can be saved."

Steven let out a snort, "You sure we don't need to save it, Forman? Cause I still want to finish dessert with Lin."

Eric gagged and shot Steven a warning look, "Gross. I don't wanna puke along with Donna. You two can go. I promise; we'll be fine."

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

The stars twinkled against a dark blue sky and we all sat around the DIY fire pit in my back yard, which Steven and I had worked on last week. We placed the burning Mary Jane stick near the fire while we all reclined in lawn chairs. I comfortably slouched into Steven's lap and took two puffs of each of my inhalers. I let out a deep breath and sighed content with the world.

 **Circle time:**

 **PAN TO STEVEN**

Steven pulled a blanket onto both of us, "So, Forman, man I'm sorry about tonight with Donna."

 **PAN TO LIN**

I nodded and searched Eric's face, "Is she okay?"

 **PAN TO ERIC**

Eric smiled and threw a stick into the fire, "Yeah Lin, she's fine."

 **PAN TO STEVEN**

Steven snorted, "And your shoes?"

 **PAN TO ERIC**

Eric laughed, "Salvageable."

 **PAN TO STEVEN**

Steven gave him a cursory glance, "So, are we cool, man?"

 **PAN TO ERIC**

Eric gave Steven a warm grin, "Yeah, man. We've gotta be, we've been friends since kindergarten and Lin's basically my baby sister. We can't not be cool."

 **PAN TO STEVEN**

Steven reclined back pulling me along with him, "That's great, man. If you break her heart, I'll kill you." I let out a giggle and tapped his knee.

 **PAN TO ERIC**

Eric leaned in towards the fire inhaling more of the Mary Jane vapors, "That's okay. If you break Lin's heart I'll help her kill you too." I snorted out a laugh at that comment. Steven tightened his hold on me nuzzling my shoulder.

 **PAN TO STEVEN**

He tilted his head and gave Eric a solemn look, "Deal?"

 **PAN TO ERIC**

Eric gave Steven a lopsided grin, "Deal."

 **PAN TO LIN**

I rolled my eyes at them, "You guys are dorks." They should really be using a bong instead of that incense stick if they wanted to do it out here.

 **PAN TO MICHAEL**

Michael looked dazed, "Tonight, I learned there's a price to be paid for doing it. She said, "forever," man. And I think she meant it."

 **PAN TO LIN**

I shook my head at him, "You have commitment issues."

 **PAN TO FEZ**

Fez swayed back and forth, "The inside of my mouth feels like cotton. As if cotton was in my mouth, but it is not."

 **PAN TO LIN**

I shot Fez a questioning look, "How'd it go with that chick?"

 **PAN TO FEZ**

Fez continued to sway and sadly sighed, "It did not, little goddess. It did not."

 **PAN TO MICHAEL**

Michael whined, "I don't know what to do about Annie."

 **PAN TO STEVEN**

Steven laughed and started rubbing shapes into my thigh, "Kelso, man, sex is like muffins, okay? And once you've had a muffin, man you will put up with anything to have another muffin. And they know that. Now she _really_ owns you." I pinched Steven and let out an annoyed huff. He continued to laugh unapologetically.

 **PAN TO FEZ**

Fez stopped swaying unblinkingly staring at Steven, "Hyde, you sure know a lot about women."

 **PAN TO ERIC**

Eric nudged Fez slightly getting him to blink again, "That's because he has Lin."

 **PAN TO STEVEN**

Steven bounced me a little and nipped at my ear before giving Eric a shit eating grin, "Damn straight I do, Forman."

 **PAN TO LIN**

I leaned against Steven taking a deep breath savoring the moment, "Indeed he does, Eric."

 **PAN TO STEVEN**

Steven snickered, "My mind is calm like a still pond when I'm with Lin, man. That's how I know so much." I think he was just pulling bullshit out of his head at this point, but eh. He was having a good time messing with them, so why ruin his fun?

 **PAN TO MICHAEL**

Michael nodded sullenly, "That's really cool."

 **PAN TO FEZ**

Fez looked up at the sky, "I have a question. How much masturbation is too much?"

 **PAN TO STEVEN**

Steven choked out a laugh, "No such thing as too much, Fez."

 **PAN TO LIN**

I shook my head giving Fez a longsuffering look, "Although that was a too much information kind of question, Fez."


	4. Chapter 4

Warped

Rated T for swearing

This is 'That 70's Show' plot twist idea that's been rattling around my head.

 **Disclaimer:** The actual show does not belong to me whatsoever, just this story and my out of character Jackie. That '70s Show is an American television period sitcom that originally aired on Fox from August 23, 1998, to May 18, 2006. The series focused on the lives of a group of teenage friends living in the fictional suburban town of Point Place, Wisconsin, from May 17, 1976, to December 31, 1979.

 **Story premise:** A 30 year old gets reincarnated into the show as Jackie at the age of ten. She decides to screw the plot and live life as she wanted. Her end goal: marry Steven Hyde, have children, and be happy. If she can bring a little more joy to the people she meets along the way, all the better. This story is in first person point of view.

 **Author's note:** Back in the past between 1970 and 1973 the drinking age was reduced in about 24 states including Wisconsin. I've decided instead of the drinking age being 18 to make it 19 since they didn't specify which six had it as 19 and which was 18. In 1980 and in 1985 the drinking age was increased to 20 and 21 respectively. Just as a heads up this a big dividing point in this time Lin because Lin is around, and the little ripples that she made when she was younger have become bigger waves.

Lin's prom dress is exactly like this dress, but in teal. My description does not do it justice. H tt p semicolon / / coolspotters files /photos /515031 /top shop- curve- sequin- shift- dress- profile. j p g If you want to use this link please make it so that there aren't any spaces otherwise it won't work.

So this chapter took a little longer than usual because it's more than 60 pages. I packed a lot of stuff in this chapter and overestimated the amount of time it took.

 **TwilightEclps:** Thank you for your review! I really appreciate it. Internet high five!

 **Heavenly-vixen:** Thank you for another marvelous review! You are great. Internet high five!

 **Girken:** Thank you for your review! Internet high five!

 **Fool'sTutor:** Thank you for your wonderful review. I'm usually really fond of SI and OC stories as well, and I was disappointed when I found that there wasn't one for That 70's show, which led me to writing this. I'm very happy that you love my story. Internet high five!

 **Ismatyca:** Thank you very much for adding me to your favorite stories is a virtual cookie. c:

I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter 4**

I sat on my couch with my legs tucked under me, and watched Eric zone out once more. My grape soda felt icy against my hands and I watched Donna take another irritated drink out of her glass. We'd never get anywhere in our conversation if he kept doing that, "Eric, you're like a million miles away."

Donna shot him a concerned look rubbing his shoulder gently, "What's going on, Eric?" Eric shook his head sighing resting his elbows on his thighs and propping his head up with fisted hands.

I scooted over and poked his other shoulder gently, "Are you okay?" Was it something bad? Did someone die? In either case we'd pry whatever was bothering him out, Eric could never really keep a secret from someone. He'd be make an awful spy.

Eric bit his lip and sighed bouncing his knee, "I have to tell you guys something, but you have to promise you won't tell anybody else." He searched our faces with worried eyes and I could tell that whatever he wanted to tell us was pretty important.

Donna widened her eyes and scooted impossibly close to Eric, "Dirt! I swear I won't."

I raised an eyebrow at him and nodded, "I promise, but if you're telling me, you're basically telling Steven too."

Eric sighed and bounced on his heels, "Fine."

Donna rolled her eyes at him and shook his shoulder gently, "Now tell us."

I gave him an expectant look and Eric's resolve crumbled, "Annie's pregnant."

Donna did a spit take spraying water all over Eric, "What!?"

I almost choked on my grape soda, "What?!" This was certainly an interesting development.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

The afternoon sunlight streamed through the glass of the HUB, the warmth highlighting everyone in the restaurant. However, as much as I loved lounging in the sunlight; inside or outside, I couldn't enjoy it today.

I sat agitated out of my mind watching Annie interact with everyone as if nothing major was happening. Steven rubbed my knee softly and it did nothing to calm me. I gave him a strained smile and he squeezed my other hand gently.

Annie tossed her hair over her shoulder rolling her eyes, "Of course I support the Wolverines. I have to. I'm a cheerleader, not a cheer-liar." No, you're cheer-pregnant.

Michael ignored Annie stealing her fries now and again, "And then, in the dream, two of The Three Stooges fed me grapes while I played them a beautiful song on my accordion in the nude."

Steven deadpanned, "Somehow the accordion part bothers me more than the nude part." I popped a fry into my mouth trying to distract myself when I had a sudden idea. We had to talk to Annie. Eric wasn't that forthcoming with the details, and details made all the difference in life. I subtly motioned with my head toward the bathroom once I had caught Donna's eye. She subtly nodded in return.

Annie slapped Michael's hand away from stealing more of her fries, "Michael, stop it!" I scowled at Michael, Donna shot him a dirty look, Steven glared at him, and Eric couldn't look at him right now.

Michael looked around and whined, "What'd I do?"

Annie sighed and shook her head, "Look, I just need all the food I can get right now."

I slid off of Steven's lap and Donna followed suit, "Annette we have to go to the bathroom. Come with us."

Annie gazed at us with wide eyes that shimmered slightly, "Oh my God. Donna, Lin, you have never asked me to go to the bathroom with you before."

Donna nodded and deadpanned, "Yeah, it's a big day."

Annie dabbed at her eyes and grinned while I pulled her out of her seat. We flanked her and speedily made it to the bathroom. Hopefully she'd tell us what the hell was going on.

…

Michael let out an irritated breath, "Man, she has been acting so weird lately. I'm telling you guys, I think it's time I break up with her."

Steven glared at him sneering, "That's _real_ nice, Kelso. Don't be a dick."

Eric nodded giving him a cold glare, "Why don't you grow up, Kelso and figure yourself out?"

… **.**

We entered a luckily empty bathroom and I made sure to lock the door behind us. I gently held Annie's shoulders and stared at her dead in the eye, "So, is it true?"

Annie frowned deflating from her previously happy mood, "Yes, Lin, it is true. I am carrying Michael Kelso's child."

Donna threw her hands up and started pacing, "Annie, you're a sophomore!"

I shook my head letting go of her shoulders. I shot her a disbelieving look, "How can you be so stupid?" I started pacing around the small bathroom trying to stem my frustration with this entire situation.

Annie pouted leaning against the sinks, "Because I'm a sophomore?" I wracked my hands through my short loose curls and felt the need to tug at my hair. Inwardly I cursed, that's a horrible excuse. Just…ughhh!

Donna let out an exasperated sigh, "Why didn't you, like, you know, use something?"

I nodded firmly scowling, "Yeah, like condoms." Michael couldn't take care of himself, let alone a baby and Annette.

Donna shot me a shocked look, "Lin!" Annie covered her mouth, her eyes wide.

I rolled my eyes. I kept forgetting how taboo some words and topics were in this era. Well fuck it. This had to be said. "It's okay to say condoms, Donna. If they'd used that or any other form of birth control, she wouldn't be knocked up right now. Well no that's wrong, but still you get my point." I sighed and flipped my hair out of my eyes while I tugged back my slipping bra strap.

Annie pouted again, crossing her arms in front of her chest, "Look, I would have, but my cousin Carla told me that I could not get pregnant for eight days after my period." Seriously? And you believed that?

Donna nodded understandingly, "Okay. Eight days after your first day or your last day?" You too Donna? I thought you would have _some_ common sense about this. Damn it.

Annie shrugged helplessly, "I don't know. Carla never called me back."

I let out a frustrated growl and shot both girls an exasperated look, "Your cousin Carla is an idiot, Annette. You can totally get pregnant around your period days even if it's eight days after or before. Didn't you pay attention in health class?" Although from what I recalled back in history class this was the era where celibacy over safe sex practices were taught to most states.

Donna looked at me curiously, "Really?"

I threw up my hands wide-eyed, "Yes, really!"

Annette burst into dry sobs, "My God, Donna, Lin, having this child is gonna ruin my whole life!" Donna came closer to Annette and wrapped an arm around her and I stopped my pacing letting out a deep sigh.

Donna rubbed her shoulder quietly saying, "Yeah."

I nodded and awkwardly joined in trying to comfort her, "Yeah. Kinda." Having a kid this early when I know the two of them could hardly take care of themselves. I mean, seriously! Michael just fell off the water tower last week _again_.

Annette let out a sad whine, "I'll have to wear flats, I'll gain weight, AND I'll be too fat to cheer."

My right eye twitched and I could see that Donna looked flabbergasted, "Not to mention the fact you'll have a baby to take care of. That you will be responsible for raising into hopefully a decent human being."

Donna nodded and added firmly, "Exactly." I really hoped that the importance of what we were trying to convey to Annette was actually getting through to her for once.

Annette looked up and gave us a pathetic look, "Guys, what am I gonna do? I'm in so much trouble."

I patted Annette's shoulder gently, "Annette, it's going to be alright." I was still really frustrated with them, but it had cooled somewhat after all of this.

Donna sighed and pulled Annette into a loose hug, "We'll get through this, and you'll be okay. What does Kelso say about all this?"

Annette yanked herself away from us shaking her head furiously, "No! I cannot tell Michael. It's way too embarrassing." She hid her face in her hands refusing to look at us. What was with this chick?

Donna let out a disgruntled shout, "Annie!" She raised her eyebrow at her and looked like she was going to start ranting, but I beat her to it.

I had the ever increasing urge to shake Annette silly, but managed to control myself. I snarled, "Annette, are you fucking serious right now? You had unsafe sex with him, and this- This is the consequence of unprotected sex. Embarrassing or not you have to talk about it, especially with him." I didn't exactly understand why I was so aggravated, but… I think it was because of how nonchalant they were about this. This was a big freaking deal and I don't know why she wasn't acting like it was. I mean, really! This was a human life we were talking about.

Annette shrank back, "I know I did, but we didn't talk. Especially about that!"

Donna gave me an impressed look and resolutely stated, "You have to tell Kelso."

Annette rapidly shook her head and I held her shoulders still avowing in a warning tone, "If you don't, I will."

Annette brightened surprising me with a strong hug, "Thank you, Lin!" I awkwardly patted her back and gently pried her off of my person. "Annette, I can tell him, but you _should_. This is your life and Kelso's so you have to woman up and do this." I walked over to the door and unlocked it while Donna pulled Annette along with her while we walked out of the bathroom.

When we came back to our regular table we found an intriguing sight. Michael was hyperventilating, Fez looked faint, Eric was shaking with either anxiety or rage I didn't know, and Steven was glaring daggers at Michael. What the hell happened while we were gone.

Annette looked at the same sight and quietly muttered, "I think he knows."

I sighed and gave her a droll smile, "No shit, Sherlock."

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

By the time we made it back to Eric's house the sun had already started to set. Michael just wouldn't shut up or stop blubbering. It got worse when Annette was involved because then she would start actually crying. This entire thing was just a big mess, and it also made us late for dinner. I loved dinner.

We came in through the front door to find an upset Kitty and a disappointed looking Red. I hated it when they looked like that. It made my chest hurt somethin' fierce.

Eric gave Kitty and Red a sheepish smile, "Sorry we're was late." Red glared at Eric and Kitty let out a sad sigh giving Eric a slight hug.

I frowned pouting slightly, "I'm sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Forman we were all at The Hub." Kitty nodded and brought me into a hug.

Red soon came over and patted my head gently, "You're late, but that's okay sweetheart since you weren't driving."

Eric grimaced and started rambling, "I _had_ to drive everyone home, then we got into an argument with Kelso who wouldn't stop talking. And yeah…"

Red turned to Eric and glowered, "Eric, be responsible for your own actions."

Eric let out deep sigh, "Yes sir." He turned and spotted Laurie, "Wait. Laurie, you're home?" It was an interesting development, but she was flunking so it wasn't _unexpected_.

I raised my eyebrow at her while she scowled at me, "Yeah, that's a little weird, isn't it?"

Kitty patted my shoulder and Eric's, "Your sister's having a tough time and came home for a visit, apparently." I always loved it when she said that because Laurie's face would contort into this ugly puckering expression. It tickled me pink.

Laurie stopped scowling for a moment before laying on an innocent face, "Yup. That's why I'm here." Yeah right. You totally flunked _out_ of University, slut. Hah. Told you so.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

I popped open the top of my big ice cream carton and scoped out some of my homemade salted caramel concoction. Steven stood behind me peeking over my shoulder watching me while I worked. I looked over my shoulder and kissed his lips briefly. He smiled slowly and encircled my waist, "How's it going, good lookin'?"

I laughed quietly scooping some ice cream into a couple mugs, "Pretty well despite a lot of things. You, puddin' pop?" I glanced at my living room and saw that Michael, Eric, and Fez had made themselves right at home.

Steven nodded letting out a content sigh, "That's good. Eh… As long as I'm here, I'm great, doll. I want a couple scoops too."

I grinned softly and put two more scoops into one mug, "How's that?"

He winked at me and pinched my butt, "Perfect."

Steven hooked the cups with his fingers before pecking my cheek, "You wanna get the spoons?"

I nodded and plucked out a couple spoons out of a nearby drawer, "Got em." We walked in tandem and started handing out the mugs.

Fez smiled gratefully taking the mug full of ice cream, "Thank you, Hyde. Thank you, little goddess."

Eric grinned taking the cold concoction, "Thanks, Lin. Thanks, Hyde."

Steven took a seat with a mug of ice cream clutched in his hand pulling me down onto his lap with his other hand. I patted his knee and popped a spoon into the mug before glancing over at a pensive looking Michael. He hadn't moved or spoken for over half an hour, which in itself was a damn miracle, "Do you want some ice cream, Michael?"

He shot me a strained smile while I pushed a mug towards him across my cassette shaped coffee table, "Yes please, Lin. Thank you."

Steven had loosened his grip slightly giving me the space to push it close enough to him, but pulled me back soon after. I gave him a slightly irritated sigh, "Steven."

He in turn gave me an unapologetic lopsided smile, "Lin." I shook my head and leaned against him. Damn him. I could never stay mad for long, and that will probably screw me over in the long run when it came to him. We really needed to have a serious talk about why he always did that. I just didn't know how to bring it up.

Michael shoveled some ice cream into his mouth, a worried frown creasing his forehead, "So, I've been thinking about it and I'm gonna do the right thing. I'm gonna be responsible. I mean, I have to. I'm going to be a father."

I spooned some ice cream into my mouth savoring the sweet and salty cold sensation that invaded my mouth. Steven stole the spoon away from me smiling before popping some into his mouth too, "Yeah, and on the plus side you walk into a liquor store carrying a baby, man they'll sell you beer and on the downside though…you'll still have a baby."

I glanced at him and gave him a sharp look, "What's wrong with having babies?" We had talked about having a future together; a family, down the line so, what the hell man? He tightened his hold on me and I wiggled in return. Man, come on!

Eric choked on his ice cream a little before shooting Steven a curiously stern look, "Yeah, Hyde. What's wrong with babies?" What was he getting at?

Fez tilted his head sucking on his spoon thoughtfully, "Babies are cute and women love them. What _is_ wrong with having babies, Hyde?"

Steven sputtered and leaned back before kissing my shoulder reassuringly, "Nothing when you're not a teenager." I suppose I did catch him off guard. Still the nonchalant way he claimed having a baby would be bad…, but he did have a good point.

I bumped Steven's chest with my shoulder gently, "Touché." He nodded and offered me some of our currently melting ice cream and I shook my head. I didn't want it any anymore. He frowned before chugging the rest of the icy concoction.

Eric nodded and placed his empty mug on my coffee table quickly plopping down one of my tiny vinyl record coasters under his mug, "I guess that's a good point." I rolled my eyes at him. No shit, really?

Michael grinned finishing off his ice cream as well, "Yeah, and I like kids. I still have some of my Legos. It's gonna be great." Steven rolled his eyes and popped the mug down beside Eric's on a similar coaster. I pecked his neck and I could feel his chest rumble with a silent chuckle. I was glad they were actually using coasters on our coffee table.

Fez smiled lecherously holding onto his empty mug, "And Annie's mukatots will get huge." He either meant boobs or feet, because I really couldn't tell what he was talking about. Was that word Dutch? I shook my head shooting Fez a 'come again' look.

Steven raised his eyebrow before rolling his eyes, "Fez; for those of us who only speak English, what exactly is a "mukatot"?"

Fez carefully placed down his mug beside himself on my recliner. I really hoped that was completely empty. I really didn't want a sticky cotton recliner after this. It would be stupidly hard to clean if that was the case. Fez beamed using his hands to demonstrate, "Feet. They will get long as well as wide. Very gratifying." He nodded resolutely.

I wondered if foot fetishes were a common occurrence in his country…which was where again?  
I leaned back into Steven shaking my head and chuckling slightly, "Alrighty then." It wasn't like everyone else didn't have weird kinks.

Eric made a face at Fez, "You foreign freak." I doubt he meant any harm though and I noted that Fez shrugged it off like water sliding off of an umbrella.

Michael gave Fez a bemused look before placing his mug on my coffee table sans coaster. I twitched slightly, which prompted Steven to rub random shapes and words into my back. It was sort of comforting, but I still kinda wanted to hit Michael. Yeah, it was just going to leave a ring…but it was a coffee table in the shape of a cassette! That took us forever and a day to find! I wanted to keep the damn thing safe. Man…Michael was really careless sometimes. I prayed that if they had a baby he would think a little more, but knowing Michael I shouldn't hold my breath.

Michael was oblivious to my ire while he pouted shaking his head slightly, "I mean, this is scary, man! I might have to get married, and not _just_ married. But married to Annie. That's freaking terrifying. I am never having sex again." Okay. That was straight up rude. Sure Annette was kind of an airhead sometimes, and regularly mean, and annoyingly naive, and…wait. What was I trying to say again? Eh. Whatever. She's not that bad is the point.

Steven rolled his eyes snarking slightly, "Or you could, I dunno, practice safe sex."

Eric chuckled, "Yeah, good one." I raised my eyebrow at him. What?! This is serious shit broseph.

I threw a throw pillow at Eric's face and Steven chucked a pillow at Michael and I tilted my head back letting out an exasperated groan, "Seriously. Did you guys not pay attention in health class at all, or did just me and Steven attend that class?"

Michael let out a sheepish laugh, "Nope." He avoided my glaring stare and actually started whistling.

Fez shook his head looking at us all curiously, "I was not in this country for that." Did they not have health classes in his country?

Eric made a face, placed his hands behind his head, and planted his feet on my coffee table, "I'm pretty sure we were there, but in any case you, can't _not_ want sex, Kelso."

Michael gave Eric a worried look, "No, I'm serious, man. It's just not worth it. This could so easily happen to you, too."

Eric let out a dry laugh, "I don't think so. I'd probably need to have to have sex first for that to happen."

Steven snickered, "Heh, virgin."

I pinched him slightly, "Steven."

Steven shrugged bonelessly, "Lin, it is true." I nodded and fought down the smile that was trying to crawl on my face.

Michael glanced at us and whined, "It's just not fair. Why isn't Lin pregnant too?"

I choked on my spit and started hacking up a cough. Steven pounded at my back lightly while I choked out, "Excuse me?!" The hell Michael!?

Steven gave Michael a dark glare after he had made sure I wasn't dying, "What was that, Kelso?"

Michael gulped and pouted, "Well, how'd you guys do it without this happening?"

Steven continued to glare at Michael raising his eyebrow, "We're not _morons_ , Kelso." Michael frowned and crossed his arms in front of his chest stubbornly.

I shook my head and took in a deep calming breath, "Again safe sex." I leaned back and rubbed my chest with the heel of my hand. Damn. I really had to _not_ do that.

Steven nodded and sent me a grateful look, "Plus Lin is on special birth control."

Eric stared at us with wide eyes before shaking his head while he covered his ears, "Lalalalala I'm not listening. This isn't happening. Lalalala."

I laughed and Steven started chuckling. My shoulders shook and I grinned at Steven, "Touché, puddin' pop."

Steven beamed back at me wiggling his eyebrows, "Anytime, doll."

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Eric and I spotted Laurie skulking nearby the mailbox looking shady as per usual. Eric leaned against their fence raising his eyebrow, "Laurie, I sure have noticed you hanging around the mailbox a lot."

I tilted my head simpering, "What? Have a thing for postmen now?"

She rolled her eyes and sneered at us, "No nerd. And I don't know what you're talking about, Eric." She whipped her head away from us and began walking back towards their house with her arms crossed across her chest. Eric walked after her pulling me along with him. I sighed and followed along at a slower pace.

Eric side stepped Laurie, "What could be so important that you'd give up a week of whoring around Fort Lauderdale?"

I bopped my fist into my open palm grinning, "Oh, _I_ know. It's your grades, right? You're still flunking out."

Laurie stopped trying to walk back into the house throwing her hands up into the air glaring at us, "Fine!? Okay, Eric. Lin. You caught me. Whoopee. You were right, Lin. University is freaking _hard_ , alright! Happy?" She was breathing hard and still managed to glare at us with fire behind her eyes.

I tilted my head at Laurie and glanced back at Eric, a satisfied smile on my face, "Yes, actually I am. How about you, Eric, satisfied?"

Eric gave me a high five and grinned, "Yep, me too."

Laurie let out an affronted sigh giving Eric a disdainful look, "You know what? Dad likes me and he doesn't like you, Eric."

Eric shrugged carelessly and smirked at Laurie, "That's fine because _you're_ still **not** the favorite. Lin is, and that's all the gratification I need."

Laurie huffed and shoved past Eric stomping back into the house, "Ughh!"

Eric and I looked at one another and we high fived again. Mission accomplished.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

We all sat around the dining table eating pulled pork, tater tots, garlic bread, and garden salad. I sighed inwardly happy that the chaos of today had died down somewhat. This entire thing was kind of stressing me out.

Kitty gave Eric a worried glance taking a sip of her ice water, "Eric, you're not eating."

I shot Eric a concerned look tilting my head slightly, "Eric, are you okay? Are you sick?"

Eric gave Kitty and me a strained smile, "I'm just not that hungry, Mom. And I'll be fine, Lin." I frowned. He said "be" fine, which meant that there really was something that was bothering him. I pouted at him furrowing my forehead. He gave me an exasperated sigh before mouthing silently 'later'. I nodded happily smiling after that.

Laurie shot me and Eric a devilish grin, "Did something happen at the pharmacy?" What was this girl talking about?

Red gave Eric a suspicious look, "What happened at the pharmacy?"

Eric shot Laurie a glare, "Shut up." He gave Red a quick look and resolutely stated, "Nothing happened, sir." Red nodded and went back to his meal. Eric kept sending Laurie a dark look and I could see the gears in his head turning.

Kitty frowned, "Eric that was rude." Eric nodded shooting Kitty an apologetic smile. That smile was deceptive though, since I knew he would've said worse to Laurie from what I could tell.

Red looked back at the mail rack, "Kitty, what happened to the mail?" It was a spice rack Eric had made for Kitty when we were kids, but since he was still learning how to use a hammer it didn't turn out quite right. It was now only really used for housing mail.

Laurie froze between bites and gave Red an innocent look, "I checked the mail, Dad. Nothing. No mail."

Kitty nodded a thoughtful frown crossing her face, "You know; the mail keeps disappearing. I think we have a little mail thief." Eric had a brilliant smile on and he ducked his head. Ohhh he was planning something.

I nodded and added in helpfully, "Stealing mail away from people is Federal crime. They send people to jail, so we should totally find this mail thief." Laurie paled at that note and I inwardly rolled my eyes.

Eric grinned at Laurie his eyes sparkling with mischief, "Speaking of mail... Laurie, I could've sworn I saw a University of Wisconsin envelope sticking out of your bra." Red raised his eyebrow at Laurie and Kitty sent her an expectant look.

Laurie glared at Eric and slammed down her utensils, "Donna's on the pill."

Before Red and Kitty could react towards that sudden news I quickly added in shooting Laurie a dark look, "Laurie's flunking out of University."

Kitty turned to Laurie disappointment clearly taking over her shock towards the news about Donna, "Laurie! How could you!?" Yeah, Laurie, how could you? I grinned internally watching Laurie's face crumple into defeat. That's what you get man… One point for me.

Red shot Eric a glare, "What did you do!?"

Eric shook his head and waved his hands in front of him, "Nothing!"

Red stood up growling, "Dinner's over!" He turned to me with a strained smile, "Lin, sweetheart, we'll see you later." I nodded standing up and away from my plate. Eric sighed and gave me a fist bump and Laurie kept sending me her death glare. Nice try bitch.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Kitty kissed my forehead and gave me a hug. I returned her hug warmly before sending Laurie a death glare of my own.

Before she could sneer something back at me Kitty pulled her into the kitchen by her ear, "You're _flunking_ out of University! Laurie, what the hell were you thinking!?"

Red glared at Eric and pointed at the kitchen, "Eric. Kitchen. Now." He slunk into the kitchen with his shoulders slumped while Red stomped towards the kitchen behind him.

I walked away feeling slightly better. Yes Eric was still probably getting roasted over hot coals, but now so was Laurie. Ahhh…vengeance was sweet.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Donna sat sullenly at my kitchen island spooning some of my ice cream into her mouth, "And now they know! They know about my birth control, and it's horrible."

I nodded taking a can of grape soda out of my fridge, "Yeah, Laurie blabbed to Mr. and Mrs. Forman at dinner too."

Donna straightened up standing slightly while glaring through my kitchen window towards where she figured Laurie might be, "That bitch! She was trying to change her grades earlier."

I smirked and laughed leaning against my kitchen counter popping open my can of soda, "Well she'd be too late with that one. I already showed them a little while ago. Hah. Fuckwit tried to mess with me. Revenge is sweet."

Donna sat back down into her seat and sent me a wary smile, "Remind me to never get you mad."

I shrugged and took a sip from my grape soda, "Okie dokie."

Annette burst through my kitchen door breathlessly grinning, "Donna! Lin! Guess what?" How did she know where I lived? What the hell?! This was my sanctuary people. I looked around her and saw Laurie waving at me from their kitchen. That bitch. I glared at her and angrily dropped my kitchen blinds. I will have my revenge.

Donna looked at Annette curiously and deadpanned, "You're having twins?" I pulled myself up onto my kitchen counter and swung my legs back and forth. That would be pretty bad so I doubt that would be why she was smiling.

Annette shook her head the smile on her face dimpling her cheeks, "No! I'm not pregnant."

I let out a relieved sigh chugging the rest of my soda in one go, "Oh thank God."

Donna's shoulders sagged and she gave Annette a short hug from her seat, "Annie, thank God."

She patted Donna's back and pulled herself away clapping her hands, "I can totally forget about this whole ugly thing put it behind me, and never ever-"

I dropped down from my kitchen counter giving her an unimpressed look scowling, "Are you freaking crazy, Annette?" Annette pouted at me and while Donna nodded and I sighed, "We are not gonna let you forget about this all right? You got really lucky, but this could've been it."

Donna nodded and faced Annette holding onto her shoulders gently, "And as your friends we are not gonna let you be stupid about this." Wait what? When did that happen? I tilted my head and slowly nodded. I _guess_ … I _guess_ we were friends with Annette? Sort of. Maybe. I don't know.

Annette gazed at the both of us with wide glossy eyes, "We're friends?" I don't think this chick had actual friends, which made me feel so bad.

I shook off the guilt and patted her shoulder awkwardly, "Shut up, Annette. Don't ruin it."

Donna blurted out slightly blushing, "Annie, I went on the pill." How was that related to what we were talking about at all? I gave her a bewildered look and she shot me a look that clearly stated 'back me up, girl!'

I rolled my eyes and nodded stiffly adding, "And I've had an IUD for a while now."

Donna quickly turned back to me with a bewildered look on her face, "Wait, what's that?"

I let out a reluctant sigh and saw that Annette and Donna looked excruciatingly curious, "It's this copper thing that goes in your uterus, and it's shaped like a T. The doctor at the clinic says it can stay in me for like three years and I won't get pregnant that way. I don't have to take anything, and Donna you know how bad I am at taking pills, so this thing really works for me. The dumb thing was stupidly expensive though."

Annette pouted and rubbed where her uterus was, "I should've gotten that. Then Michael and I wouldn't have been in this mess in the first place."

Donna tilted her head and a frown furrowed her brow, "Is it better than birth control pills?"

I really didn't want to get into the particulars that went with having an IUD so I just shrugged, "I dunno. Hurts like a son of a bitch during my periods though."

Donna made a face and shook her head, "Ew. No thanks. I'll just stick with the pill."

Annette bounced up and down suddenly with stars in her eyes, "My God you guys are gonna be so popular!"

I internally sweat dropped and threaded my fingers through my hair, "Annette, I doubt either of us did it to be popular. We were both being responsible."

Donna nodded vigorously a strange look forming on her face, "Exactly! I did it because I am not gonna get stuck in this dinky little town." I frowned at her slightly; it wasn't really that much of a dinky little town. We had about a thousand people now, so technically I'm pretty sure we didn't quite qualify as a small town any more. Most people still had a small town mindset here though. That would've been more like bigger buildings, more stores, and fifteen thousand more people.

Annette seemed to agree with my sentiments because she curiously added, "Okay, you know they're building a really big K-mart on Franklin, right?"

Donna rolled her eyes disregarding her comment, "Annette, when this ERA passes, we're gonna be able to do whatever we want."

I shrugged deciding to go with the flow, "And so will you if you don't screw it up now."

Annette nodded slowly tilting her head, "So, Donna, Lin, tell me more about this pill. Does it do anything weird to your hair?"

Donna had a thoughtful look on her face, "Only above your lip."

I shook my head letting out a breath through my teeth, "Well you should really talk to your doctor, but it does more than just that. You guys should talk to Mrs. Forman more."

Donna frowned at me crossing her arms, "What else happens then?"

I laughed and pulled myself up on the counter again, "Well…."

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

We entered the HUB and speedily walked to our respective significant others. Donna had a serious look on her face, Annie was bouncing, and I was relieved to see Steven. Sanity in a sea of chaos…well more like idiots, but whatever. They would stop being idiots soon enough once all of this died down.

Donna tapped Eric's shoulder and firmly stated, "Eric, can I talk to you, privately?"

Eric gave her a nervous smile, "Sure."

I shook my head at the two of them while they went off to a booth further down. I plopped myself down onto Steven's lap making him groan slightly, "Hi, puddin' pop."

He adjusted me and gave me a tight side hug, "Hi there, doll. You doin' okay?"

I raised both of my eyebrows in surprise. Did my face reflect how draining those two had been lately? I sighed and let my head fall onto his shoulder, "Yeah, it's just been a tiring day."

He nodded an understanding look flashing across his face, "Want a fry?"

I happily accepted the fry opening my mouth. He popped it in and I kissed his side burn, "Thank you." He nodded again and gently kissed my mouth.

Annette gave Michael a beaming grin, "Michael I'm not pregnant."

This news caused Michael to jump out of his chair pumping his fists into the air, "Yes! Yes!"

Annette held her hands behind her back tilting on the back of her heels back and forth, "So, you feel tons better, right?"

Michael's shoulder's sagged and he wouldn't stop smiling, "Oh, yeah loads!"

Annette's grin widened and she stopped moving before patting Michael's forearm, "My God, that's so great. 'Cause you know what? I'm breaking up with you."

Michael's smile fell of his face and he stared blankly at Annette, "What?"

Annette backed away from Michael with her hands on her hips. She let out an annoyed breath, "Look, Michael, this whole experience has opened my eyes and nothing will stand in the way of my dream of becoming a Dallas Cowboy cheerleader. I'm going to be moving away to join my aunt in Texas next week so I can get a better chance. See you guys later!" She bounced out of the HUB happily and I couldn't help but blink rapidly. She's moving? What the hell? Did our one conversation with her really cause this revelation of hers?

Michael rapidly blinked and flopped back down onto his chair, "Did she just break up with me?"

Steven popped a fry into his mouth and adjusted his sunglasses, "Yup. Looks like it, Kelso. Bad luck, man."

Fez tilted his head and gently patted Michael's shoulder consolingly, "I am so sad for you. May I please have her phone number?" Michael sat as still as a statue muttering under his breath looking at the spot that Annette had last been occupying.

I gave Fez a disappointed look, "Uncool, Fez. Uncool."

Fez shrugged unapologetically, "I am sorry, little goddess, but I must be free of my virginity. I must." I gave Fez a taken aback look and snorted. What the hell, Fez?

Steven pulled me closer to him and gave Fez a warning look, "Fez, back off of my girl."

Fez sulked and mumbled, "I am sorry my friend." What just happened? I shook my head and pinched Steven's hand.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

The guys were playing cards while I thumbed through my favorite book 'The Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy' by Douglas Adams. I couldn't find a bunch of the books I had liked back in the future in this era, but I was glad that some of my most favorite books were still available now.

Kitty walked down the stairs holding a tray filled with chocolate chip cookies in one hand and a suit hung on her other arm, "Who wants cookies? Lin, sweetie, could you please pass these out while I show Eric that suit we looked at?"

I nodded and took the tray from her, "Sure, Mrs. Forman." I handed out some cookies to Fez, Michael, Eric, and Steven. They gave me quiet 'thank yous' and Steven gave me a quick kiss before I placed the rest of the tray near them.

She pecked the side of my head smiling, "Thanks sweetie."

I returned her smile with one of my own, "You're welcome, Mrs. Forman." I plopped myself down onto Steven's lap and he automatically encircled my waist, "Finished your card game?"

Steven nodded letting his head drop down onto my shoulder, "Yep. It was an okay game."

Eric snickered, "Yep. Hyde lost." Steven rolled his eyes and gave Eric a bored look in return.

Kitty came over to Eric and showed off the dark blue slim suit she had bought at the mall with me the other day, "Eric, I picked out a really snazzy outfit for you to wear on Career Day." I thought it looked lovely, but I could see that Eric was wearing a strained smile.

He did the 'golly gee' motion with his arm, "That's goody." I palmed my forehead and sighed. Nice dude.

Kitty frowned and hung the suit back onto her arm, "Fine, Mr. Grumpy but I can't wait to show off my little man at work."

I shot Eric a dark look and he rolled his eyes before schooling his features into a sweet smile, "

You know what? Me too."

Kitty grinned and gave him a quick warm hug before happily going back up towards the kitchen.

Steven gave Eric a droll look, "Why Career Day, man? It's so lame." I cracked my neck and let out a relieved sigh ignoring the disgusted look Eric shot me.

Eric rolled his eyes at Steven and shifted in his seat slightly, "That's just 'cause your mom's the lunch lady." Steven shrugged bonelessly, but I could tell he was irritated. He had clenched his fist into the palm of his hand and I could feel him tighten his embrace just slightly.

Michael made a face, "Your mom is Gross Edna?"

I shot Michael a dark look and threw an empty can at his head. It bopped his head and he scowled at me, and noticed that Steven was giving him an equally dark look.

Michael went back further into his chair clearly his throat slightly, "I mean, cool."

Fez bounced in his lawn chair smiling happily at Steven, "You bet it's cool. That's why I'm spending the day with Hyde and his mom."

Eric gave a big exasperated sigh putting his hands behind the back of his head, "Lin, you're so lucky you're out of high school already."

I nodded and rubbed Steven's hands feeling them relax slightly during my ministrations, "Yup."

Steven tilted his head and kissed my neck, "Why don't you spend the day with me, doll? It'll make me hate the day less." It was probably going to be a bad day, but I wanted to support him. Edna and him combined like oil and water; it didn't.

I shrugged and nuzzled him slightly, "Eh. Sure, why not?" I could feel Steven smiling against my neck and I let out a relieved sigh. Crisis averted.

Red popped his head through the door of the basement and called out, "Eric, I need you in the garage!"

Eric gave us a short wave before making his way towards the garage, "I'll be back, guys."

I nodded waving back towards him and the guys nodded or muttered 'see you later'. That went well.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

We walked into the lunchroom with our hands intertwined, and I smelt the distinct odor all high school lunchrooms had. I spotted Edna and gave her a short wave with my other hand, "Hi, Miss. Hyde." We weren't best friends mind you, but she was polite to me and sort of nice. It was a big contrast with how she and Steven interacted.

She looked up startled slightly before a dry smile crossed her face, "Hi, Lin. How's my boy? Keeping him out of trouble?"

I nodded and I felt Steven tighten his grip on my hand, "Yes, ma'am."

Steven stood closer to me and muttered, "You don't have to be so nice to her, Lin."

Edna had ears like a bat though and she threw Steven a dark glare, "See that's why I like your little girlfriend more than you, Steven."

Steven rolled his eyes and pushed Fez in front of us, "Yeah, that's the reason. Fez, this is, my mom."

Fez beamed at Edna startling her, "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Gross Edna."

Edna raised her eyebrow giving Fez a curious look, "No, honey. It's Miss Gross Edna. You see, Mr. Gross Edna ran off with Miss Perfect Ass. But she can laugh about it now. Yes, she can."

Steven shot her an irritated look, "Shut up." Edna gave her son a dismissive shrug before going back to her tasks. I shifted from one foot to another trying to push down the awkward feeling I had in my gut. They weren't doing so well right now. Edna kept snapping and sniping at Steven and Steven kept returning the favor. He'd been sleeping over more and more, and I loved that, but at the same time it was worrisome. The key that I gave him helped him come home after Edna was asleep or if she was off traipsing somewhere and I knew that I shouldn't worry since he was already eighteen. Still though… This day didn't look like it would end well.

Fez bounced excitedly making me smile slightly, "I am so excited to be in the food service industry. May I cut the cheese?"

Edna gave us a skeptical look, "Is he kidding?"

Steven shook his head not once going over closer to his mother, "We can never tell."

I shrugged and gave her a strained smile, "I think he just has an odd sense of humor."

Edna nodded and motioned towards the cheese and knives on the counter stating, "Knock yourself out. But if you cut off a finger, you're out of here."

Fez nodded happily and started slicing the different cheeses on the kitchen counter.

Edna sighed and gave me a strained smile, "Lin, you can go bake some brownies. Make sure to wear a hair net though."

I nodded and started heading towards where she had laid out all the ingredients, "Alrighty."

Steven squeezed my hand and threw his mother a disdainful look. He sighed and refused to let go of my hand, "Lin, you don't have to do what she says."

I gave him a sad smile and kissed the hand he was currently using to grip mine, "I know, but now I want brownies." I kissed his cheek and I could see that this entire forced interaction was wearing down on him.

He frowned and I could tell that he was hesitant in letting me go off to make brownies, "Fine." I slowly untangled our fingers and gave him a quick tight side hug mouthing I love you into his shoulder. I heard him sigh and felt him rub circles into my back before I made my way to start my task.

Edna waved Steven over to where the pizzas were, "Steven, you can start by slicing pizza."

Steven clenched both of his hands open and closed shaking his head and refusing to look Edna in the eye, "No. I'm here as an observer. A fly on the wall; one of many present." There were indeed many flies buzzing around the kitchen, and it was probably because of the sink filled with dirty dishes.

Edna narrowed her eyes and let out a sarcastic laugh, "What a surprise. Lazy, just like your father."

Steven shifted his weight from one leg to another shrugging carelessly, but I could see how tense his shoulders were, "No, actually, I'm lazy in a way that's entirely my own." This was going downhill fast, and I didn't know how to fix it. I stirred in the other ingredients into the instant brownie mix harder and sighed. I shouldn't take out my frustrations with the brownie mix.

Edna snorted disdainfully and threw hairnets at Steven and Fez, "Here, put these on."

Steven deftly caught the hairnet and stretched it out, "I'm not wearing these."

Edna rolled her eyes and shrugged bonelessly, "Crap, sorry, don't blame me. It's the stupid those health codes."

Fez took the hairnet Edna threw at him and plonked it onto his head, "May I keep this?"

Edna gave Fez a patient smile, "Sure, baby."

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

An hour or so passed on by and the brownies were just about done. I wiped the sweat away from my brow and adjusted the hairnet I had put on. I glanced at Steven and saw that he was still quite tense. I poked him in the belly and he gave me a strained smile. I was glad that he had decided to move over to stand by me instead of choosing to antagonize his mother by standing near her and doing nothing.

Fez looked through his clipboard and smiled, "Okay, question number three: "Was the food service industry your first career choice?"

Edna laughed bitterly, "Heck, no, Fez. I always wanted to go into show biz. In fact, I was in the Tommy Bartlett water show at the Wisconsin Dells."

Fez lecherously smiled, "Yes, women waterskiing in bikinis, very erotic."

Edna gave Fez a bewildered look before continuing on chopping a carrot violently, "Anyway I was the top girl on the pyramid when they fired me for getting knocked up." I could feel Steven tense and his face fell into a blank mask.

He walked towards his mother stopping about two meters away from her. Steven let out a bitter laugh shooting his mother a cold look, "Let me finish this one for you, Edna. Fez, this is the story where I ruin my mother's fabulous water skiing career."

Edna glared at him brandishing the knife while she talked, "Yeah, you did. They said a pregnant girl on water skis would make the audience nervous." That knife she was waving around was making me nervous.

Fez nodded understandingly tapping his pen on his lip, "Not to mention, you were probably hideously fat."

Edna raised her eyebrow at Fez before firmly embedding the knife into what was left of the carrot she had been chopping, "No. I looked great. I kept my weight down by smoking."

The brownies finished baking and I could see that Steven's temper had risen while the oven had started cooling. Steven sneered, "See, that's that maternal instinct kicking in again."

Edna rolled her eyes at Steven and gave him a gimlet glare, "Yeah, you're damn right I'm maternal. I raised you alone."

Steven chuckled bitterly giving Edna a nasty look, "Alone? Hardly. And raised? Also hardly. There was "uncle" Chet, "uncle" Jimmy, "uncle" Caleb, "uncle" Andrew and "uncle" Larry and yeah, "uncle" hot tub Johnny." I inched closer to Steven hesitant in getting between this slowly bubbling pot because at some point soon I knew it was going to overflow and burn someone.

Edna threw her hands in the air and exasperatedly stated, "I suppose I should've just become a nun when your father walked out on me." Well…no not a nun, but I know Steven would've appreciated it if she hadn't tried to fill whatever hole she was feeling with just _one_ man instead of many. Or if she just stuck around instead of just always leaving when things got hart. Or if she stopped her nasty boyfriends from beating Steven when they were irritated. Any of those things would've made their relationship bearable. I let out a silent sigh pinching the bridge of my nose with my fore fingers.

Steve gave Edna a sharp look deadpanning, "Hell, he must've been crazy to leave all this."

Edna straightened up and sneered at Steven, "Always a smart ass, Steven. Just like your father."

Steven threw his mother a blank look hiding the rage and hurt that I knew he felt. Before he would do something stupid, Steven decided to be the bigger person and walked away, "You know what? One thing he did do right: He left!" And Steven was right. His step-dad, who he didn't know was his step-dad, was a toxic person. When you combined the two of them, they were a really toxic couple. Steven gently let the kitchen doors swing closed while he silently went through them.

Edna called out after Steven scowling, "All right. That's right, Steven, just walk. Just like everyone else!"

Fez cleared his throat and cheerfully asked, "Okay, question number four: "Would you say you are a people person?"" Edna shot him a disbelieving look before she started violently chopping her carrot again.

I peeked around the corner and silently placed down the brownies I had finished making onto the kitchen counter inaudibly going after Steven. The kitchen doors swung behind me and I felt my shoulders sag in relief. Spending any prolonged time with Edna made me really tense inside.

I found Steven leaning against the wall hidden away near the cafeteria doors breathing heavily.

I carefully walked towards him and put a gentle hand on his back, "Puddin' pop?"

Steven looked up and he had taken his sun glasses off. I could see the guilt and disappointment reflected in his face, "Edna's riding me again about being just like my dad." That was one of his reoccurring nightmares while we were growing up; he _never_ wanted to be like his dad.

I nodded and kissed him sweetly. Holding his shoulders I made sure he could see the concern that was probably visible in my face, "Look, you and your mom have a bad history, and neither of you can nurture the other's self-esteem because you've both been damaged by past criticisms and shame. She's a toxic person and so was Bud, but that doesn't mean you are too."

Steven gave me a wary look, "Yeah?"

We leaned in together pressing our foreheads against the others and I smiled at him softly, "Mhmm, and at the end of the day, I think you still turned out great even with those two bozos. Because you are your own person; who is so much better and so much smarter than whatever anyone ever says, especially your mother."

He gave me a tiny small capturing my lips, "Thanks, doll."

He encircled me into a tight hug, and I whispered, "At the end of the day, Red's more like our father figure any way, right?"

Steven chuckled kissing my neck, "Yeah. I love you, Lin."

I nuzzled him grinning, "I know and I love you too, Steven. You ready to go back?"

Steven let out a deep burdensome sigh, "Sure, as long as you're coming with me."

I nodded and we threaded our fingers together, "Always." Life may not have been going as well as I wanted when it came to my loved ones, but as long as we had each other I figured we'd be relatively okay eventually.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Steven and I walked back into the kitchen in silence and I could feel him grip my hand tighter when we breached its threshold. Fez was cutting up random meat and Edna was listlessly cutting pizza.

I cleared my throat and Steven rolled his eyes muttering out a curt, "Hi."

I gave them a strained smile with a short wave, "Hello."

Edna gave Steven a strange look, "Steven, you came back. Did Lin make you? Oh. Whatever. You don't know what that means to me." She sounded insincere and it made me feel like she was plotting something. Usually when she was this nice we got into trouble one way or another.

Steven raised his eyebrow and skeptically asked, "Yeah?"

She had a strained smile pasted on her face, "Yeah." Edna turned to Fez and actually smiled, "Honey, could you clean up those pizza trays? I'm gonna skip out early." What did she mean?

Fez bounced while he glanced back at us as he plopped the pizza trays into the big industrial kitchen sink, "Guess what I did in the chili bucket? Go ahead, guess."

Edna wiped her hands on her apron and hung it onto a nearby hook. She gave Steven a sad smile, "Steven, I'm sorry. I'm not being a very good mom, am I? Let's do something together. Come on, I'll buy you and Lin a beer." She never treated us out unless she wanted something, which only rang my alarm bells. I tightened my grip on Steven's hand and he gently squeezed back.

Steven cleared his throat and shrugged noncommittally, "A beer? Yeah, that actually sounds good."

While we walked away from the kitchen Edna grinned and asked, "You got your fake ID?"

Steven laughed and I smiled dryly, "You know it." Although he really didn't need it since my college I.D. sufficed.

Edna patted his back gently while we made our way to the El Camino, "That's my boy." What are you planning Edna?

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Eric showed off his prom tux and did a slight turn beaming at us, "My first prom tux. Come on, guys, dig the crushed velvet."

I choked out laughing and raised my eyebrow at him, "Eric, you look like a pimp. A trashy pimp."

Steven propped his chin under his fist while I finished put away a six pack of soda into our fridge, "You know Forman prom night could be a very special night for you and Donna." I rolled my eyes. Yup. Sex. It was constantly all he could talk about when we had a spare moment. Eric was getting a little obsessive, but I guess that made sense since he was wading through a sea of hormones.

Eric made a face and exasperatedly sighed, "Hyde, this could be the biggest night of our lives. I mean, Donna and I could go –"

Fez piped up cheerfully, "To the prom." Fez handed me the carton of eggs and I mouthed a silent thank you. Steven hopped off of his stool and nudged Fez aside slightly handing me a carton of milk and our stick of butter. I rolled my eyes and Fez shrugged unloading the cereal, bread, and pasta noodles from our grocery bag.

Eric rolled his eyes, "No, Fez."

I chuckled and put the tomatoes and celery into the vegetable drawer of our fridge, "Eric meant to say all the way."

Fez nodded while he dutifully emptied the rest of our grocery bags onto the kitchen counters, "All the way to the prom."

Steven shook his head and turned to Eric placing several items into our pantry, "You know what you should do? You should rent a motel room."

I rolled my eyes and laughed, "Yeah, that's spontaneous."

Eric scoffed at us and plopped himself down onto one of our kitchen stools, "What? Look, if this night is as big as I think, I want it to be very, very special. Because this is gonna be the first time for both of us."

I tossed a baguette at his head, which Eric caught, "No duh, Rico Suave."

Eric waved my comment away dismissively while a goofy smile made its way onto his face, "Anyway, this is how I picture it. Well, here we are walking on the beach. And now we're gonna do it."

Steven came out of the pantry and picked up more items before heading back, "Yeah?"

Eric sighed dreamily, "Isn't it spontaneous?"

I shrugged and finished putting away all the items that belonged in our fridge, "Sure." Eric frowned at me and huffed. What a baby.

Steven returned from the pantry again and leaned against the kitchen counter beside me, "That's what got me."

Fez smiled and took a seat beside Eric popping open a can of Tab, "That was nice."

Eric frowned and gave us a sullen look, "But if I plan it out, it won't be nice. It'll be - Good evening. Did you bring the forms? Yes, I did. Here's the guarantee of foreplay. Signed, initialed, notarized. Very well. As you know, I'm on the pill so here is your copy of the prophylactic waiver. It looks like we have a deal here. I'm looking forward to consummation. Excellent. Thank you."

Steven gave Eric a dry look before sighing out of his nose, "Forman, if you don't get a motel, it's gonna be more like this. You're home already? It's not even Kitty, he's home already. Already? Eric, you're just such a loser. He is, isn't he?"

Eric grimaced and I let out a short laugh, "They might you know."

He sighed and nodded, "That's what gets me." Steven, Fez and I proceeded to laugh hard at Eric's predicament. Red and Kitty were great.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

We lounged around in the basement today since Steven and I were tired of having the guys over for now, so I had convinced Eric that we should all hang out at his place presently. I was comfortably perched on Steven's lap playing with his curls now and again. He let out a content sigh at my ministrations.

Eric threw a baseball up and down in the air with one hand while he had one arm around Donna's shoulders. Donna flicked through one of her newest magazines not really paying attention to anything in particular. Fez had found Eric's old tricycle and used it to move back and forth flicking the channels on the TV now and again. It was a surprisingly peaceful day so far.

Michael burst through the basement door exclaiming with a grin, "Guess who's taking Pam Macy to the prom?!"

Donna looked up from her magazine, "Diego Bethany?" We had seen them at the grocery store together holding hands and presumably shopping together. They looked quite cozy.

Michael pouted and soon scowling at all of our blank looks, "No, me; not that stupid jock." He huffed and dropped down into his lawn chair with his arms crossed.

Steven gave Michael an irritated look and handed me a dollar bill, "Damn, here's a dollar, Lin." I grinned and took the dollar happily stuffing it down into my red drainpipe's pocket. We had a bet that Michael would take back Pam somehow since he got dumped by Annie. He was a yo-yo when it came to those two.

Donna raised her brow at Michael, "Kelso, you're not taking Annie?"

Michael pouted and shook his head, "No way, man. Annie dumped me, and she's moving soon."

Fez perked up, "I can take Annie." He really had a thing for that girl, but she was xenophobic and a little racist so I doubt that his attraction to her would go anywhere. I felt a little bad for Fez in that respect.

Michael sent Fez a dark look, "Yeah, do it, Fez, and I'll kick your ass." Hmm… I suppose he still had residual feelings for Annette. Maybe that was why he was going out with Pam again? Still though, dating your ex's cousin in either case was kind of a dick move. Something that could probably get you landed onto a Jerry Springer show.

I let out a slight chuckle, "Well, well, well. Look who suddenly cares."

Michael huffed looking slightly cross, "Whatever, Lin."

Steven rolled his eyes, "You know you guys are making me sick with all your prom talk. Proms are stupid." Steven had never gone to prom because he really didn't enjoy most of the school's student body excluding our friends. Besides that, I usually didn't want to go, which meant he would refuse to go too. Sleep and relaxation always won over having to expend so much effort for a dance. Any ways, if I wanted to dance we could string up some white Christmas lights in our backyard, put on some music, and do it there. That'd be ten time more romantic.

Eric scoffed and raised his eyebrow, "What would you know? You've never even been to one."

Steven shrugged carelessly, "I haven't been to the dentist, either, but I don't need to go to know it's lame." Oh! That reminded me that we were supposed to head to the dentist later on in the week. The last time he'd been to the dentist was a couple years ago since I had to get my wisdom teeth pulled. After that he had refused to even try and get his teeth cleaned and checked. I had managed to cajole him into going later in the week only because of sex and the promise of rum.

Fez suddenly straightened up and stared at us, "I know who I can ask to the prom."

I tilted my head and shot him a curious look, "Who is it, Fez?"

Fez dreamily sighed, "The lucky lady is my English teacher."

Donna rolled her eyes still flicking through her magazine, "Fez, you can't take a teacher to the prom."

Fez waved off Donna's comment dismissively, "Why not? She's always writing sexy comments on my homework. See me after class. Nice job. Good effort. I love you. Okay, I made the last one up but the other ones were real." I chuckled and Steven shook his head. I still didn't really want to go to Prom.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Donna and I were sitting in my bedroom with her stuff laid out on the bed. She was really nervous about tomorrow night and I couldn't blame her. Which brought us to here; she wanted me to check over everything for some reason. I couldn't really fathom why, but she was my friend so I decided why the fuck not?

She held up silver sparkly shoes with a kitten heel, "These are the shoes I'm wearing to the prom. Aren't they cool?" They were pretty cool since they were delicate instead of the chunky heels that were popular right now. I think she had found them in the thrift store nearby.

I smiled and patted her shoulder gently, "They look really sweet, Donna."

Donna gently dropped down her heels and picked up a slim red sparkly dress, "And you like my prom dress, right?"

I laughed and tucked my legs into a crisscross position, "Yup. It's slinky and sexy, but not slutty. I think you'll knock Eric's socks off." I leaned back on my forearms and smiled. I really thought that Eric would love anything Donna was in, that boy was head over heels for her.

She gave me a soft smile caressing her dress all the while, "Ya think?"

"Yup," I pooped the 'p' in yup and nodded.

Donna joined me on the bed and laid down with her head hanging over the edge. She sighed and wrung her hands, "I'm so nervous about the prom. I think it's gonna be the night that Eric and I you know?"

I unfurled my legs and let myself flop onto my fluffy yellow chevron striped pillow, "Are you ready for it? Like did you buy condoms and all the other stuff we talked about?"

I heard her sigh and quietly say, "I stole some condoms from my parent's dresser drawer. But I don't think all the other stuff I day dreamed about is necessary or possible right now."

I nodded and patted her knee, "You're going to be fine."

Donna sat up and she seemed really upset, "I'm scared that it's gonna hurt."

I patted her knee again and gently stated, "Ehh…Make sure you're lubricated down there. Like really lubricated."

Donna flushed and shot me an embarrassed look, "What?!"

I nodded sagely, "It'll hurt less that way."

She blinked repeatedly and nodded slowly, "Oh. Okay." These conversations always tickled me pink, but sometimes I wish there was a laugh track. It'd make things lighter, that's for sure.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

I heard Steven creep into our dark bedroom and I glanced at the clock on my bedside table. It clearly stated that it was three in the morning. Huh. I guess Edna took longer to go to sleep than usual tonight.

I could hear him strip off all of his clothes before I felt his cold body slip under the covers beside me, "Lin?" He sounded upset. What'd Edna do now? He spooned me and gave me a tight embrace. Eh. It would get warmer soon enough. His feet were freaking freezing though.

I squeezed his hand and let out a sleepy yawn, "Mhmm. Yes Steven?"

Steven whispered leaving kisses along my naked shoulders, "Go to prom with me."

I sighed and rolled over to face him, "Why?" We had both agreed to not going and to instead go to the newly opened zoo and to catch a movie. I was really looking forward to all of that.

Steven squinted at me through the dark, "What'd you mean, why?"

I pouted and scooted up closer to him laying my head down onto his bare chest, "Fine, but why do you suddenly care any ways?"

Steven let out a deep sigh letting his fingers run down my spine, "Edna pissed me off and I wanna prove her wrong."

I let out another yawn and cuddled into him, "Oh. Alright. That sounds like a good plan." We could always go to the zoo and catch a movie another day. I knew how he got whenever Edna tipped his temper and patience.

He chuckled deeply making his chest rumble, he gently threaded his fingers through my hair, "Go back to sleep. I'll wake you up in a little while." I could feel him scratch my scalp now and again and I felt sleep over take me.

My eyes fluttered closed and I could feel myself drifting away into slumber, "I love you Steven."

I could feel him kiss my lips lightly, "I love you too, doll. Now sleep…"

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Steven and I swayed to the slow music that they were currently playing. He had on a dark black suit with a white Led zeppelin t-shirt. I had also convinced him to wear oxford dress shoes. Personally, I thought he looked even hotter than normal, but when I had stated that he had brushed off my comment with an embarrassed laugh. My teal sequined scalloped shift dress sparkled under the dim gym lights. The dress had a silk cotton blend underdress making it so comfortable to wear. It was by far the best dress I had found from the thrift store excluding my yellow polka dot pinup dress. My navy Mary Jane t-strap heels clicked now and again while we danced.

I looked around gave Steven a small smile, "The gym looks like- Well, the gym with streamers. But it's nice."

Steven chuckled and nodded, "Yeah. They didn't do that much of a bad job for this."

Michael walked towards us with Pam hanging off his arm, "Hey, guys. Pam, you remember Lin, and Hyde." She was wearing a too tight red dress that reached her mid-thigh and thick chunky black heels. Her outfit seemed a little too slutty for prom.

I gave her a wary look, "You doing okay Pam?"

She gave me an honest smile and caressed Michael's chest, "Yeah. I'm glad Michael took me to prom and not my snotty cousin."

Michael lecherously smiled at his date walking away with her, "See you guys later."

I gave them a slight wave while Steven stared at their disappearing figures, "They were cousins?"

I nodded at Steven's bewildered look looping my arms around his neck, "Yup. Michael knows how to really screw with people."

Steven shook his head and lowered his hands down my hips, "Definitely."

One of the teacher chaperons came over and greeted us, "Good evening, kids. So, is everyone having fun?"

Steven gave her a curt nod and she grinned, "Why, yes, we are, Ms. Kaminsky." I smiled at her as well, and I could feel Steven's hands moving further up to my waist when Ms. Kaminsky had walked over.

Fez swooped in out of nowhere saying in his deep voice, "There you are, Diane. I've been looking all over for you. Shall we dance?"

Ms. Kaminsky rolled her eyes and walked away, "I am not going to dance with you, Fez."

Fez dreamily sighed before trailing after her like a lost puppy, "Isn't she adorable?"

I laughed and let my head fall onto Steven's chest, "This is such a great night."

I felt Steven's heart pick up a little so I kissed his collar bone. He hummed thoughtfully, "Yeah. I don't hate it so far.

I grinned happy that this night hadn't been a disaster so far, "That's good puddin' pop. You never did elaborate on why we had a sudden change in plans tonight."

He sighed and swayed with me slowly, "Edna was ragingly drunk and found out that prom was happening somehow. She started yelling at me saying that it was obvious that I was going to go because I was a loser just like my dad."

I shook my head and let out a breath through my teeth, "Damn. That's uncalled for and really harsh."

Steven stoically stated, "Yup."

I rubbed the back of his neck cursing Edna in my head, "I'm sorry, puddin' pop."

He shook his head pulling me closer to him and his hands wandered lower to my hips, "It's alright, doll. S'not your fault my mother is a deplorable human being."

I nodded and spotted Pam and Michael slobbering each other's faces, "Do you think Pam's butt looks really big in that dress?"

Steven laughed and twirled me around with one arm, "Nah, although she does look like she might pop out of it, why?"

I grinned, "I don't know." I really didn't care at this point because we were actually dancing and not just swaying.

We swayed a little before he dipped me down whispering, "You have a wonderful ass, doll."

I gave him a wink and a kiss, "You always know just what to say, Steven. Do you mind if we sit down?"

We stood back up and leisurely went over to an empty table. Many different unknown faces passed by us and I was already tired of interacting with strangers. They would give us strange looks now and again. I don't know if it was because they'd never seen me, if it was because Steven was actually attending school function, or a little bit of both. In any case, it was starting to irritate me. Not to mention that there wasn't any real food here.

I sat down and Steven moved towards the drink table, "Yeah, okay. I'll go grab us some punch."

I called after him grinning cheekily, "Oh! Make sure it isn't spiked."

Steven turned and laughed, "Laurie's not here so I doubt that it will be."

He came right back handing me a clear plastic cup filled with red punch, "Here you are, Lin."

I took an experimental sip while he sat down, "Thank you Steven. Do you feel better now?"

He nodded taking a sip out of his own cup, "Yup."

I smiled and let my hand wander up his thigh, "That's good. I'm glad. Can we go now?"

He gave me curious look before my stomach grumbled loudly. Steven smirked, "Hungry?"

I nodded standing up and dragging him towards the nearby exit, "Yup. Fatso Burger?"

Steven laughed, "You can read my mind, I swear." I beamed at him while we made our way to the El Camino. I was starving.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

We were lined up outside of the cinema amongst a sea of people. I leaned against Steven and sighed looking at the numerous people that were ahead of us. I hated waiting in lines. He patted my hip consolingly.

Fez bounced on his heels, "I am so excited about Star Whores." I choked out a laugh before shaking my head.

Steven raised his eyebrow at Fez, "Fezzie, man, it's Star _Wars_."

I cheerfully added, "Not _whores_ , Fez."

Fez frowned and immediately stopped bouncing, "Screw that."

Michael grunted in agreement, "Hey, Forman, man, this thing better be good. If I don't see some space jugs, I'm gonna be super-pissed."

Eric shrugged helplessly, "I don't know, guys. I hear it's okay."

Michael shook his head, "There's no way it's better than The Planet of the Apes. I mean, those apes were really good actors."

I laughed and Steven snorted. They didn't know it, but this movie would be the start of a fandom that wouldn't really ever end. Eric would love it.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

We sat around the dinner table eating pork tenderloin and spaghetti. I twirled the spaghetti with my fork and sighed contentedly. Kitty always made the best dinners. She had recently shown me her family recipes and I was excited to try them out at a later date.

Eric swallowed a piece of his pork tenderloin beaming and continuing his play by play of the movie, "Then they go into this bar and there are all these space creatures then, someone makes the mistake of picking on Obi-Wan Kenobi."

I laughed and added, "And then, he takes out his light saber and he goes "whoosh" and he chops this guy's arm right off, 'cause it's a saber that's made out of light." Eric nodded happily scooping some spaghetti into his mouth.

Kitty frowned and swallowed a piece of her pork tenderloin, "You know, this doesn't sound like a nice movie." She shook her head quietly thinking about something or another.

Red nodded taking a sip of his Coke, "Now, The Way We Were, that's a nice movie."

Laurie sneered, "So, Eric, you gonna get yourself some Star Wars pajamas now?"

Eric glared at Laurie and I was tempted to kick her shin under the table.

Red glanced at Kitty and took her hand squeezing it gently, "Kitty, I'm going back to work, full-time."

Kitty blinked rapidly before putting down the fork she was holding with her other hand, "My God, you're kidding. I thought you wanted to open up your muffler shop?" That's what I had thought too. During one of our many conversations while I helped him with his car, he had gone on and on about trying to look for the right empty lot to build his dream muffler shop.

Red shook his head and thoughtfully stared off at nothing in particular, "No, I ran into Ron Milbank at the K-Mart and he's moved back to re-open the plant, so I guess now's not the right time yet." He did make a good point. If the auto-parts plant was reopened it would mean a lot of competition for the muffler shop that he wanted to open up.

Kitty nodded and encouragingly stated patting his hand, "Well alright, honey. This is still great news. I'm glad that you're happy." An easy smile slipped onto her face and Red's shoulders sagged in relief.

Laurie batted her eyes at Red, "Hey, way to go, Daddy."

I beamed at Red, "Congratulations Mr. Forman."

Red patted my head gently giving Kitty, me and Laurie a soft smile, "Thank you Lin, Laurie. My job and my girls. Today's a good day."

Eric let out a disgruntled snort, "Okay, so, I'm here, too, Dad."

Red sent him a calculating look, "Speaking of you; I told Milbank's son David to come by to see you."

Eric let out a disgusted sigh, "David Milbank? Dad, I hated that guy."

Red nodded and shot him a stern look, "Yeah, I hate his dad but I smile like hell whenever I see him. And you'll do the same. Got it?"

Eric sighed and I patted his shoulder, "Got it."

Laurie made a face, "David Milbank? Oh, barf."

I tried to cheer him up and poked his side, "Eric, remember when you beat him up on the playground?" I could see Kitty hiding her smile with her cup and the approving way Red was chewing his food.

Eric's sullen look disappeared and he grinned at me, "Yep. I kicked his ass."

Laurie raised her eyebrow, "Wait, wasn't he the kid with scoliosis and asthma?"

Eric nodded and repeated proudly, "Yep. And I kicked his ass."

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Eric tossed his baseball up into the air catching it again. He sighed and continued telling us what had happened between him and Donna, "So, Donna says David and her are just good friends and if I don't believe that then she's gonna think that I don't trust her." I could sense his unease in this because David had always taken whatever Eric had or had wanted. When we were little kids, Eric had gotten a new toy car and David tried to take that from him. When we were a little older, Eric had gotten a new jacket and David did the same thing again. It got to the point where Eric made him stop, by kicking his ass. Then David moved away, so we didn't really have to deal with him again.

Fez tilted his head at Eric, "Eric, maybe you should let David have Donna. I mean, they look so nice together."

Steven cocked his head to the side while I played with his hair, "You see, this is why your country lost the war."

Fez frowned and shook his head, "My country never fought a war."

Steven rolled his eyes at Fez, "Yeah, big surprise." Steven gave Eric a dry smile, "You know, Forman, I'm a romantic. So I say you choke him till his eyes pop out." I snorted out a laugh and put my head down on his shoulder. Steven could be romantic when he wanted to be, and I knew if someone tried putting moves on me he'd probably try to choke them to death.

Eric got his meaning and nodded approvingly, "I guess, you have a point… But if I hit this guy, Donna's just gonna be pissed."

Michael let out a big laugh shaking his head, "No, man. Chicks dig that stuff. I mean, Leia, right, she acted like she was mad at Han but I could tell she liked him."

Fez scoffed at Michael, "What are you, an idiot? Leia likes Luke. I mean, she kissed him on that bridge just for luck!" Awe Fez… if you only knew.

Eric rolled his eyes and started throwing his baseball up and down again, "Guys, I have a real problem here." I gave him a consoling smile and he gave me a strained smile in return. My pseudo big brother was certainly in a pickle.

Michael beamed at Eric, "I got it. Maybe you should let David have Donna because, I mean, they look so nice together." I threw an empty can at his head again and it managed to bop his forehead. Dumbass.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

We sat around my living room lounging on my couch with a tin of cookies between us while we watched The Brady Bunch. For a Friday girl's night in, this was pretty relaxing. I idly wondered what the boys were up to. They were probably at the cinema watching Star Wars again.

Donna sadly munched on a couple cookies, "I don't know what to do about Eric. He's acting like this possessive, macho jerk."

I shrugged dunking my cookie into my cold chocolate milk, "I think he's just a little jealous and I dunno maybe he just doesn't trust this David guy. You remember how David was when we were younger." I popped the slightly moist cookie into my mouth enjoying it thoroughly.

Donna sighed and sagged into her seat letting her limbs flop into a starfish position, "But Lin, I'm with him because I thought he wasn't like that. And David's probably changed." Wait. Did she really not remember how David was? Once an asshole always an asshole. That is unless they manage to surprise you by not being one.

I rolled my eyes and pushed her arm away from me, "Like what?"

Donna turned her head to me and pouted, "You know the jealous type. I don't want him to be a jerk."

I sighed and brought the cookie tin closer to me making sure not to spill my glass over, "Okay. Eric isn't a jerk most of the time, and you and I both know that."

Donna nodded slowly, "Truuuue."

I smiled and popped in another cookie into my mouth, "So if Eric's acting off because of some guy, it should actually mean something, right?"

Donna huffed and crossed her arms, "Yeah, I guess."

I snorted and let out a little laugh before handing Donna the cookie tin, "Here. Have another cookie."

She grudgingly smiled and accepted the cookie tin. Atta girl.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

I was reading my Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy novel at the Forman's kitchen table tonight when Eric plopped down into a seat beside me. I gave him a curious glance and he in return gave me a strained smile. I patted his shoulder and went back to my book. If he needed me, he knew he only had to say something.

Laurie danced in smirking at us, "Hey, little brother, and nerd, I made out with Kelso."

Eric whipped his head at her and snapped, "Shut up!"

Laurie pouted and took a seat across from us, "What is wrong with you?"

I placed my bookmark into my novel and rubbed Eric's shoulder, "Eric, are you okay?"

Eric shook his head hiding his face in his hands, "Everything's wrong. Donna's mad at me and the plant's closing, Dad's out of a job."

Laurie let out a low whistle and leaned back on her chair, "Oh, wow. Guess this is a bad time to tell him I flunked out of University."

Eric sighed rubbing his temples shooting Laurie a disbelieving look, "You know what, Laurie? I cannot _believe_ that you're the second favorite."

I nodded adding, "Yeah, I can't believe it either."

Laurie sneered at me, "Nerd."

I rolled my eyes at her and dismissively waved, "Hey, slut. I still graduated college, so shut up."

Laurie huffed and sashayed away, "Whatever, dweebs. I'm outta here."

I looked at Eric curiously, "You know, your dad doesn't need the job at the plant, right?"

Eric shook his head confusion clearly written on his face, "What do you mean, Lin? Of course he needs the job. The muffler shop he keeps talking about isn't real yet. What about the house?"

I tilted my head and let out a sheepish laugh, "Huh. I guess your mom didn't tell you." Well this would help ease Eric's mind.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

I grinned against the waning sunlight feeling the breeze waft through my hair. I kicked my legs back and forth while I sat on the edge of the water tower, "Whoa. I love the view from up here. Everything looks so tiny." The tree's looked like broccoli and the houses and stores looked like Lego houses.

Michael sent me a lecherous look while he continued painting on the water tower, "I bet you know a thing or two about tiny things, Lin."

Steven nudged him hard in the ribs and sent him a dark glare, "Shut the hell up and just keep painting Kelso, and back off of me and my girl." I laughed and smiled up at Steven, the sunlight was reflecting off of his sunglasses and I couldn't help but think he looked like one of those cool anime characters.

Michael pouted and stepped back slightly, "It's done! Gentlemen and lady, we have finally done it. A pot leaf on the water tower."

Eric grinned and inspected Michael's handy work jokingly stating, "This is the proudest moment of my life."

Fez tilted his head from side to side staring at Michael's master piece, "It does not look like a pot leaf." I glanced behind my shoulder and frowned. Nope. Fez was right. It really didn't look like a pot leaf.

Michael looked taken aback, "What?"

Steven snorted and adjusted his sunglasses, "Yeah, Kelso. It looks like a hand giving everyone the finger."

Michael frowned and stubbornly shook his head, "It doesn't have to look perfect, Hyde. It's art."

I rolled my eyes and snorted, "Art? Riiight." Michael beamed at me not quite getting my sarcasm.

Steven moved between me and Michael and sent him a gimlet glare, "Get up and make it better."

Michael huffed picking up his paint and standing on the rails of the water tower, "Fine."

Fez and Eric stood back yelling instructions at Michael, "Just, yeah, make it wider right up there. Yeah, out further, though. Yeah. Right up there-"

Michael nodded before suddenly slipping off and landing on his back with an oof.

I stared down at him and called out, "Michael, you okay?"

Steven shouted back down to him as well, "Kelso!"

Michael nodded and shouted back, "Yeah?"

Steven gave him a blank look yelling down to him, "How's it look from down there?"

He gave us a sheepish grin, "It looks like it's giving me the finger, man." We all laughed before making our way down the ladder. Michael was okay for the most part. It wasn't the first time he had fallen off of this water tower, and I honestly doubted it would be the last.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Michael whined while we helped him hop out of the Cruiser, "You guys, this is so stupid."

I shook my head at Michael's whining, "We should just take him to the hospital."

Michel had a panicked look on his face and begged, "No, Lin, my dad will find out!" I rolled my eyes at him. Okay, so he'll just hide it until he gets _home_ and has to explain this? Either way his dad would still find out.

Eric bit his lip and offered, "My mom's a nurse. I'll wake her up. Maybe she can fix him."

Steven let out a wry laugh, "Don't wake up Red though, he'll kill us all."

Eric gave Steven a sarcastic look, "Gee, you think?" He disappeared into his house for a while and we made sure Michael didn't tip over. Steven kissed my head and we patiently waited for Eric to show up with his mom.

Eric rushed out of the house quickly locking the door. His face was pale and Kitty wasn't following behind him, "Okay, let's go. Everybody hop back into the car and let's go now."

Michael whined while we helped him get into the car, "Where's your mom?"

Eric gave Michael a sharp look, "Shut up. Don't you dare talk about my mother!" I raised my eyebrow at Eric. Something had certainly happened in there that really messed with Eric's head.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Michael was on the phone with his father, "No Dad. No, there is no way this could've been avoided. Yes. No. Yeah, the cow kicked me after I tipped it over. I'm not lying! Okay, all right, I love you, too. He bought it." He gave us a grin and the nurse came in taking away the phone.

While she passed on by Fez tapped her shoulder, "Excuse me, yes. My friend and I would like our sponge baths now, please." She let out a light laugh before shaking her head and walking away.

Annette came in running out of nowhere, "Are you all right?" Wait. Didn't she move already? This girl was certainly confusing and I knew there would be a fight between the Macy girls in the very near future because of this. She was beside Michael in a flash and checked him over like a mother hen. She let out a happy laugh solemnly stating, "Michael, as God is my witness, I will nurse you back to health."

Michael gave her a pathetic smile, "Thanks, Annie. I'm in a lot of pain. Does this mean, you're staying."

She petted his head brushing his hair away from his eyes, "My poor baby. Yeah, I'll stay for you." Huh. I guess she wasn't moving to Texas anymore.

Eric shook his limbs getting out of his chair, "That's it. I'm going. Whoever wants a ride?" Fez nodded and got up as well.

Steven slipped me off of his lap and I stretched out cracking my back. He stretched out his arms and cracked his knuckles letting out a relieved sigh.

Michael glanced at us and shot us a sheepish grin, "Hey, sorry about tonight, you guys."

Steven chuckled and slung an arm around my waist, "Sorry? Why? We got to watch you fall, man."

Fez grinned and patted Michael's shoulder, "I had a blast!" Annette sent the guys a dark look while Michael smiled back at us.

Eric gave Michael a curt wave walking out the door, "See you, Kelso."

Steven gave him a silent nod and I gave them a short wave goodbye, "Bye, Michael. Bye, Annette." That went better than I had expected.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

We were all sitting down eating a tuna casserole with fried chicken. I sipped on my ice water and noted that Eric was dead silent through this whole dinner. He refused to look at either Kitty or Red, which was really weird in my book.

Red tore a piece of chicken off and popped it into his mouth thoughtfully chewing, "Well, we got vandals in this town. I was driving home and I saw the water tower giving me the finger."

Kitty had a bemused look and nodded while she continued eating her tuna casserole piece.

Laurie grinned and gave Eric a nasty look before sneering at me, "Vandals you say? Where were you last night, Eric?"

I glared at Laurie, "Can it, _Laurie_." I made sure my tone implied that her name was an insult. She huffed and stuffed some food into her mouth.

Kitty gave Eric a worried look and got up. She made her way to Eric's seat and looked right at his face, "Eric, you look pale. Let me see your eyes. Look at me. Do you have a fever?"

Red snorted and took a sip of his iced tea, "I know what you need. Right after breakfast, I want you to mow the lawn. The fresh air will do you good."

I gave him a concerned look, "Eric, is something bothering you?"

Eric suddenly put his head into his hands groaning, "God, make it stop!" We all looked at him bewildered by his behavior before quietly going back to our meal.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

It was midnight and I couldn't sleep. The look on Eric's face at dinner made my stomach turn. He never hid anything from me that would make him act this way, and I couldn't figure out what was wrong.

I rolled over and faced Steven cuddling into his naked chest, "Steven?" I pulled our blanket up higher on us letting it cover our shoulders. I intertwined my legs with his and nuzzled his chest.

Steven blearily said, "Mhmm?" He rubbed my bare back gently.

I looked up at him and saw that he had a groggy look on his face, "Do you think Eric's okay?"

Steven let out a slightly irritated yawn, "Yeah, he's been a little more twitchy lately, but otherwise he seems okay."

I pouted and nodded, "Okay. But he's just been extra weird and I can't figure out why." I tended to brood over things and this was no different with this situation.

Steven cleared his throat and settled further into his pillow, "He'll tell you eventually, Lin. Go back to sleep."

I sighed and nodded forcefully closing my eyes praying that sleep would whisk me away from my ever cycling thoughts.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Fez looked at the basement's TV with twinkling eyes, "Boy, these after school specials are thrilling. I mean, who knew it takes only one beer to turn a cheerleader into a whore?"

I laughed and nodded towards him, "You know, Fez, this show contains an important message."

Annette wobbled her head and sat up straighter, "That very thing happened to a good friend of mine." I chuckled and rolled my eyes. Eh. I doubt he would've listened if I told him it was just don't drink too much. Out of everyone Fez really liked alcohol more than he should.

Fez perked up and gave Annette his full attention, "Really? May I ask who?"

Steven laughed and pointed at the TV, "Man, that is one drunk, slutty cheerleader. There go her pom poms." I watched her tip over a couch and cringed. Damn. This was one saucy show.

Eric stood up suddenly glaring at the TV, "All right, that is quite enough! Everywhere I look now it's sex, sex, sex. It's disgusting and I, for one, will not have it in my basement!"

Donna gave him a bewildered look pulling him down back onto the couch, "Eric, what's wrong with you?"

He gave her a stressed out look, "Well, excuse me, Donna, for having a little moral fiber." He never talked to Donna that way. I knew it! Something big was wrong and he was bottling it up. He wasn't very good at it though.

Annette huffed and started making her way to the basement back door, "I'm going to go check on Michael."

Steven glanced at Annette and gave her a curious look, "Yeah, how's he doing?" He started playing with my hair and scalp again and I sighed contently.

Annette shot Steven a disdainful look, and if Steven wasn't making me relax I would've snapped at her. She turned her nose up at him, "Yeah, like you care. Why don't you just apologize?"

Steven gave Annette an affronted look, "Apologize for what?"

Annette started stomping towards the door and shot my boyfriend a dark look, "If you don't know then obviously, you're a big, fat jerk."

I rolled my eyes, "Okay, she's obviously nuts right now." Steven stopped his ministrations and chose to instead clutch me tighter to his chest.

He snorted and glared at the basement back door, "I know."

Fez beamed at Steven, "Very true, you are not fat." I proceeded to throw an empty soda can at Fez's head. That was uncalled for.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

I tapped Eric's shoulder, "Eric?"

He suddenly stood up roughly stating, "Get off of my mom."

I sat down and pulled him back onto his living room couch, "What is it with you?"

Eric let out a deep sigh, but before he could say anything Laurie plopped herself down on Eric's other side. She gave us both a curious look before giving Eric a frown, "You've been extra losery lately. What's wrong with you?"

Eric slumped into his seat and covered his face with his hands, "I saw Mom and Dad having sex."

My eyes widened and I patted his knee, "You poor thing." Damn that would really mess any kid up. No wonder he was acting all crazy.

Laurie blinked repeatedly in quick succession, "Oh my God. It's all right. It's okay. Baby's fine." She held Eric in a loose hug and rubbed his back gently. This was the nicest we'd ever seen Laurie, and I didn't quite know what to make of it.

He gave us a morose look, "Guys, it was horrible. And I can't get the image out of my mind. I mean, it was Mom and Dad, but they were- They were like a pair of wildebeests on a National Geographic Special."

I cringed at his description. I really didn't need to know how Red and Kitty got it on. At all. Ever. I gave Eric a sympathetic smile before slowly stating, "Eric, I am so sorry. But you have to understand. Your parents are in love. And all people have urges and needs that need to be fulfilled." Laurie surprisingly nodded along and I found that this day was really quite bizarre.

Eric shook his head and covered his ears for a moment, "No urges. No needs."

Laurie let go of Eric and patted his shoulder lightly, "I learned in psychology class that what you went through is traumatic. But don't worry. Many people have had this same experience."

Eric gave her a hopeful look, "Really?"

I raised my eyebrow at her, "And they turned out all right?"

Laurie shrugged, "Well, some of them turned out to be serial killers. But I'm sure that's just a coincidence. But whatever."

Eric let out a deep sigh giving Laurie a cautious look, "You know what the sad thing is? I actually think you're trying to be nice."

Laurie smiled at the both of us sheepishly scratching the back of her head, "Yeah. It's just not my strong suit. Sorry."

Eric nodded letting his head fall onto my shoulder, "So, I'll be all right?"

Before Laurie could ruin the moment I soothingly said, "Probably, Eric. Just don't go near any knives for a while." That got both siblings to smile. A little humor went a long way in a situation like this.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Michael came in with Annette on his arm limping slightly, "Look, Annie, it's my friends. Eric, Donna, Lin, and Fez. Yep, that's all my friends."

Steven shot him a glare and I sighed, "Kelso, if you have something to say to me, why don't you just say it?" I got up off of Steven's lap and made my way behind him. I started kneading his tense shoulders and I could feel his irritation lower. I doubt that would save Michael though.

Michael shook his head stubbornly while Annette kissed him goodbye and left, "No."

Steven shook his head mulishly stating, "No. I think you have something to say to me. And I'm gonna be right over here when you're ready."

Silence was all we could hear for an hour and Eric pinched the bridge of his nose before giving Steven an exasperated look, "All right, this is stupid. Hyde, just apologize already."

I shot Eric an irritated look, "Eric, it's not his fault whatever Michael's blaming Steven for."

Eric shrugged and pointed at a still pouting Michael, "Whatever, he thinks it is."

Michael nodded resolutely sending Steven a dirty look, "It is. You made me fall off the water tower."

Steven raised an eyebrow, "How? Did I push you?"

Michael slowly shook his head, "Well, no, but –"

I deeply frowned at Michael, "Did he make the railing slippery?"

Michael gave me a puppy pout, "No."

Steven then glanced at Michael above his sunglasses, "Then how is it my fault?"

Michael huffed slouching back further into his lawn chair, "Because you didn't like my artwork. And you don't respect me, and you laugh at me and you're inconsiderate of my feelings."

Eric gave Michael a doubtful look, "Kelso, no offense, but you sound like a chick." I made a face at Eric and he shrugged giving me an 'its true look.'

Michael gave us a panicked look, "What Man, I do?!"

Steven sighed and rubbed his fore head with his thumb and fore finger, "Okay, all right. Do you remember that time when I was climbing your fence and I hit my forehead on that tree branch, and I fell into your yard and your dog Yogi came out of the house and bit me twice on the ass?" I put my arms around Steven's shoulders and plopped my head down onto his shoulder.

Yeah, that was day I found out that I had a crush on Steven. He had climbed that fence because I had accidentally threw my soccer ball that way and I had a childish moment of weakness… I had cried since it was the first gift Red and Kitty had gotten for me since I was pushed into this dimension. That prompted Steven to try and solve my problem.

Michael chuckled at the memory nodded, "Yeah. You bled and you cried." I gave him a dark look and he was oblivious to it.

Steven gave him a frustrated look, "I bled, I didn't cry."

Michael shook his head and wouldn't stop grinning, "Yeah, you did. You bled and you cried."

Steven nodded and deadpanned, "And you laughed, man. A lot. While I was bleeding. Do you see my point?"

Michael relaxed and nodded uncrossing his arms, "Yeah. It's funny when friends get hurt."

Steven let out a breath through his teeth, "Close enough."

Michael offered Steven an apologetic look, "Sorry."

Eric made a face at them all, "Hey, stop talking like a chick."

I rolled my eyes and slid back onto Steven's lap, "God, you're both idiots." Michael pouted at me and Eric shrugged carelessly. I felt Steven place a wet suckling kiss on the back of my neck and I slowly grinned.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Steven and I walked side by side catching Eric dribble a ball listlessly. I shot him a concerned, "What's going on?"

Eric continued dribbling the ball and shot it into the hop and continued the cycle, "Just shooting some hoops."

Steven peered into the Cruiser, "Eric, what's your grandma doing sleeping in the car?"

Eric shook his head and deadpanned not really looking at us, "She's not sleeping. She's dead."

Steven gave him a disbelieving look, "No, really?"

Eric replied in a monotone voice and stopped dribbling his ball. He gave us a pained look and quietly stated, "She's dead."

I gave him a bewildered look before moving towards him and shaking his shoulders slightly, "What? What are you talking about, she's dead?"

Eric shook his head and whispered, "I was driving her home and then I yelled at her and then she died."

My eyes widened and I took a step back, "She died?"

Steven gave him a concerned look, "What'd Red say?"

Eric shook his head furiously, "I'm not telling Red."

I sighed and turned Eric towards his patio door, "Eric, I don't mean to criticize, but are you insane? You need to do something." He let me turn him without any hesitation. He was clearly in shock right now.

Michael jogged up to the car and sent us a short wave and grin, "Eric, I just gotta get hat out of the car."

We all looked at him in a slight panic, "Kelso!"

Michael nudged Mother Forman slightly grabbing his hat from the front seat, "Grandma Forman, can you just move your leg there?"

Steven shook his head and pulled Michael out of the Cruiser forcefully, "Kelso, she's dead." Michael stumbled back and paled before booking it out of Eric's driver faster than the road runner.

I patted his shoulder and continued pushing him towards his house, "Eric, you're in shock. You have to go inside and tell Red, right now."

Eric crumpled and whined, "Wait, will you do it?"

I shook my head, "No. Go in there and tell them."

He hesitated and asked quietly before I pushed him all the way through the patio door, "Right now?"

Steven waved, "Yup. Good luck, man." With that Steven and I made our way back to our house. That was certainly more than a hi and hello.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

We found Eric and Donna arguing on her porch so we 'kidnapped' Eric away and brought him to a bar. At the time it seemed like a really good idea.

I sat on Steven's lap and gave Eric a concerned look, "As fellow human beings, and your favorite baby sister, how do you feel all this shit?"

Eric sighed and shook his head before burying his face into his arms mumbling something that I couldn't understand.

Steven shot him a frustrated look and nudged his shoulder, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Eric lifted up his head and gave us a morose look, "I've got to get away from my parents, and I'm not afraid of my feelings."

I nodded and shot him a confused look, "Okay? I was certainly missing a chunk of context right now."

Steven gave Eric an awkward pat on the shoulder waving over the waitress, "Waitress! Waitress! Forman, relax, okay? Hi. We're gonna need a pitcher and five glasses, please." He gave the waitress a charming smile and I beamed at her turning up the cute. Usually with our potent combination we could get alcohol despite our ages. Well, it worked in liquor stores any ways.

The blonde buxom waitress smiled at us kindly and winked at me saying, "I'm gonna need to see some ID, sugar." I remember this lady! This was Delani Ringer, I used to baby sit her four-year-old before she got married. Her son was about six now, if I recalled correctly.

I grinned at her and showed my college I.D, "Of course, Mrs. Ringer." She looked over my identification, and laughed a little before turning a questioning look at Steven.

Steven nodded and showed her his fake I.D, "I have mine right here, but the rest of the fellas left theirs back at the military base." Delani shot me a curious look and I mouthed 'I'm driving them home' silently.

She chuckled and nodded, "Yeah. Gotcha. Be right back, Linny and friends." Delani was a strong proponent against drinking and driving.

A slim blonde and busty brunette came over to us and gave me a curious look before scanning the other guys from head to toe, "So, you're in the military." I gave them a sharp look and made sure Steven's class ring was visible on my ring finger. I had craftily changed the ring position under the table when I had caught those girls in the corner of my eye.

The brunette twirled her hair and pushed up her chest near Michael, "What base are you from?"

Michael stuttered before clearing his throat, "A secret military base."

The brunette giggled, "I'm Charlotte, and this is my sister, Charlene." Charlene gave the guys a sultry look and I swear that Fez may have just melted from what she did.

Steven nodded at them both politely, "Hi, I'm Ted Mosby and this is my wife Tracy Mosby." I cracked up on the inside at the fake names that he gave us. I made sure to wave with left hand carefully noting that the blonde deflated a little. Well at least I knew she had enough morals not to be a home wrecker, some people didn't care about whether or not people were married. We weren't mind you, but I think Steven was using this to keep them away. They gave off the same air that Edna did; a desperate kind of loneliness.

Eric shot Steven a dark look and I kicked his shin underneath the table. He winced and pouted at me. I shrugged. It's not like it was real, and this was fun. Because these girls obviously didn't live here, most people in town knew each other one way or another. These were obviously city folk.

Michael winked at them trying to make himself look bigger, "Sgt. Shaft."

Eric chuckled and gave them a slight smile, "You can call me Honcho."

Fez beamed at the two ladies unbuttoning another button off of his dress shirt, "I am Eric Forman."

I snorted at the obvious irritated look that Eric was giving Fez. Steven subtly groped my butt and I let out a slight squeak pinching his arm slightly.

Charlene waved over to Sally Summers, "Sally, put that on our tab. And bring everybody a round of shots." Sally gave her a curt nod. The red head already seemed like she had a busy section, and having someone call out to her personally meant more on her plate. Besides, I'm pretty sure Delani would be coming back with our pitcher of beer at some point.

Fez whispered at us keeping his eye on the two ladies, "What is going on?"

I gave him an amused look, "They're picking us up. Well just probably just you guys." Steven rolled his eyes and snorted.

Eric looked panicked, "No!" He was quite loyal to Donna so I was glad he was panicked. Good on him.

Michael patted his back giving the girls a wink, "No, it's a good thing."

Eric nodded slowly breathing normally, "Okay." Delani gave us our pitcher sending a glare at the girls while she put down our order. The girls ignored Delani and she patted my head slightly before whispering, "Be careful with those two, honey. They're bad news."

Fez grinned and downed a glass of beer, and Michael and Eric joined him.

Steven heard and gave Delani a curious look and I smiled at her softly, "Thanks, Mrs. Ringer."

She straightened up and gave the girls another dour look before giving me a short wave, "Anything for you, sweetheart."

Steven sipped his beer with the arm that wasn't around my waist, "That was weird."

I nodded and rested my head against his shoulder, "I wonder what she meant." Sally came by looking haggard and quickly placed a bunch of; what appeared to be whisky shots, onto our table.

Charlotte had plopped herself down onto Michael, and Charlene was slightly grinding on Fez. Both boys appeared to be in heaven. I shook my head while they downed shots. Eric looked off into the distance silently drinking his beer.

A big burly man who looked like he might've been a trucker strolled up to our table and gave me a charming smile, "Excuse me, fellas and lady, but we need to talk to these lovely ladies." He gestured to Charlene and Charlotte who were openly glared at them. Did these women know these shady looking guys? Steven shot the would-be trucker with a warning look, which just made the guy grin widely. Seriously? I would never cheat on Steven, so look the other way stupid.

The guy who looked like a buffed out tall Mario pulled off Charlotte of Michael's lap, "Yeah, these ladies are with us, okay?" The woman in question looked irritated, but accepting. Were they in a relationship?

The burly blonde man gently started pulling Charlene off of Fez's lap, "They came here with us, okay?" From the show; from what I could still recall, they had seemed like dirt bags that could've been possible rapists, but it really seemed like they knew one another. Even though these women were irritated they all showed recognition on their faces, and _no_ fear.

Steven nodded and sipped his beer again giving them a cold look, "Great. Now get lost." I shrugged at them and took a sip of my water bottle. These women did seem like trouble if they came with these guys.

Fez stopped them from leaving by pulling on the steroid tall Mario's arm, "They are trying to pick us up."

The blonde burly man gave Fez an amused look, "I think you've had quite enough firewater there, chief." He pushed Fez back slightly and started walking away with the two ladies we had just met.

Eric slammed down his cup and roughly pulled back the blonde burly man, "You mess with Eric Forman and you mess with me." He glared at him, and I knew that he wasn't really mad about the women. Eric was just doing what he sometimes did when life got too much for him; he took it out on someone else.

Tall steroid Mario-man sneered, "Are you looking for trouble?" This one was sure aggressive.

Eric glared up at him snarling, "Yes. I'm looking for trouble." He threw back a fist and managed to actually knock the guy down. His buddy however, got to his aid and knocked Eric down. Eric was down for the count and Michael hovered over him worriedly.

Before Steven could do something stupid; like getting into a brawl with an obviously too big guy, I slipped off of his lap. Wiggled out of his arms, grabbed an empty beer bottle and quickly made my way behind him.

The blonde burly man looked around and growled, "Anybody else?"

I kicked the back of his knee as hard as I could and he yelped out falling onto one knee. Before he could turn his head, I put all my strength in swinging the beer bottle at the back of his head. The beer bottle shattered and the big guy was down.

Before I could do anything else Steven swooped behind me and put me in a fireman's hold. I whined, "Steven."

Steven shook his head while we headed towards the exit, "Nope. I'm gonna take you home before you do something else stupid."

I pouted and watched the aftermath of what I had done. Fez was pouting nursing a beer and Michael was pulling up dazed Eric. Those guys would follow after us once they noticed we were gone. Okay maybe not Fez. I think he was still sore about losing yet another opportunity to lose his virginity.

Delani came over and poked the guy with her shoe, "I guess that takes care of those guys."

Sally came over and smiled, "I called the cops and they'll take these guys away. Those four always do this every time they visit our town."

Delani nodded and pulled the now irate women away while James and Ricky pulled the unconscious guys out of the bar.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

We all sat quietly as we could in the church. It was bedecked with white lilies and ferns. The light shone through the stained glass windows and tossed color into a sea of black garments. A good chunk of the town had shown up, but not because they liked Mother Forman that much. It was more because this was a prime time for gossip. The same thing happened during church wedding receptions. It was the small town mindset despite our growing population.

The pastor continued his sermon in dulcet tones, "And as much as we all miss Bernice we must remember that she is now in a far better place."

We all had our heads bowed and Steven snorted muttering, "You don't have to die to get to a better place, man. Just drive 50 miles in any direction."

I rolled my eyes and elbowed him gently, "Steven. That's not funny."

I could hear him chuckle slightly, "I wasn't trying to be funny, doll. I was being sarcastic."

I pouted and felt him take my hand, "Ahhh. Still though… She was a really religious woman and _this_ is church."

He shrugged and amusement filled his voice, "Mhmm. And now she'll be worm food, darlin'."

The sermon finished and everyone got up wandering around the church. We made it up to her casket and looked at her prettied up dead body. She was pale and painted up with oodles of makeup.

Steven peered and nodded, "Oh, alright."

I nodded along with him while we made our way away from the casket, "Well, that happened."

Eric's uncle Marty burst into tears when he saw his dead mother lying in her cast, "Oh, Ma….."

Red shook his head striding towards his brother pulling him away from the casket and firmly closing the lid, "Oh, for God's sake. Sorry, those should be closed."

Eric gave Donna a sheepish look, "Hey."

He raised his hand and Donna caught sight of his black eye. She grabbed his hands and pulled him closer, "God, you've got a black eye."

Eric wriggled out of her grasp and let out a sheepish look, "You should see the other guy."

Donna gave him an amazed look biting her lip coquettishly, "Did you really lay him out?"

Eric grinned and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "Yeah, pretty much." I saw them walk away into a dark corner. They were probably going to make-out there. Jeeze people. This is a church.

Kitty was fluttering around all the other people answering questions and keeping the peace.

We walked closer to where Red was sitting looking pensively at everyone. I stopped and gave Red a hug which he returned. I slipped him a chocolate tootsie roll, which got him to smile slightly, "I'm really sorry your mom died, Mr. Forman."

He gave me a strained smile and patted my back pocketing the candy, "That's alright, Lin. She…I guess- I guess it was her time to go."

Michael came by beaming and patting Red's shoulder, "Hey. Pretty great funeral." Good grief, why was Michael being so inappropriate?

Steven pushed Michael away from a glaring Red and he sighed placing a hand on Red's shoulder, "Red, I'm sorry about your mom, man. And I'm sorry Kelso's an idiot." Red's ire faded away and he nodded.

Fez gave him a hesitant smile, "Mr. Red, always remember a mother's goodness is carried down forever by her sons."

Red gave him a confused nod before going off to find Kitty amongst a sea of black clothed folks.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

I sat back on Steven's lap and sighed letting my forehead bonk against the Cruiser's passenger window, "Guys, can we do something besides cruise?"

Steven looked over my head and deadpanned, "That's the third time tonight we've driven by that house."

Michael perked up startling Annette slightly, "You know what we could do. We could go skinny dipping in the lake. Naked! It's warm enough for it now." The sky was still somewhat blue while the sun hid behind the clouds that floated on by. It was a particularly warm day today.

Fez grinned dreamily, "That's the way God intended."

Steven shot Fez and Michael a dark look and cuddled me closer. I chuckled and wiggled into his lap slightly. I could totally get why he was being possessive now. If some chick suggested he got naked around them, I'd be kind of pissed off too, "No way."

Michael pouted giving us a wounded look, "Why not? It'd be fun."

Donna rolled her eyes and gave Michael, Fez, and Eric a dry smile, "Sure, it's fun for you guys 'cause you get to look at us and that's a treat. But we just get to look at you. And that's nasty." Well it was nasty in her opinion. I personally thought a naked Steven was a welcome sight. It certainly led to many fun things when it came down to it. Bow chicka wah wah.

I nodded and chirped, "Plus I can't swim."

I felt Steven brush back some of my hair and he smirked, "I can teach you how to swim, doll. However, we'd have to find a spot far away from these pervs." He shot Michael and Fez a dirty look rubbing my thigh gently. I'd probably just wear my underwear since there were other people besides Steven. Donna and Annette can go naked if they wanted to, but I'd want to at least be wearing a bra and panties. I still would've preferred to be wearing a bathing suit though.

Eric grunted nodding resolutely, "I agree. You guys don't get to see my baby sister naked. Ever." Donna chuckled and rubbed Eric's thigh.

His cheek's flushed and he gave Donna a half lidded look, "So, are we going to skinny dip?"

Annette piped in letting Michael encircle her waist further, "I don't care, I'll do it. It sounds like fun."

Michael gave her his suave look, "Of course it does Annie."

Donna rolled her eyes, "Okay, I'm in."

Eric beamed at her, "To the lake we go!"

Fez sang, "Naked is dirty. Dirty, dirty, dirty, dirty, dirty, dirty. Dirty, dirty, dirty, dirty, dirty, dirty!" I swatted Fez's head and he grinned before muttering, "Dirty."

Steven rolled his eyes and I laughed, "This'll be an adventure."

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Annette gave Michael an uncomfortable smile, "This was such a good idea, Michael. This was so much fun." I don't know what qualified as fun in her book, but this was awkward as hell.

Steven shot Michael a dark glare, "Except for the part where our clothes got stolen, Kelso you moron." He made sure that I sat on his lap and I bet he was glad I went swimming with my underwear now. Michael was supposed to act as the lookout while we swam in the lake when we noticed that our clothes had been stolen. He was making out with Annette in the water when that happened. Shit like that didn't happen when we acted as look out for our turns.

I let out an irritated sigh and kicked the back of Michael's seat, "You seriously suck right now, Michael."

I heard him whine and Donna smacked him upside the head making sure her breasts were covered by her hair.

Eric gave Fez a lopsided grin, "By the way, Fez, nice tattoo, man."

Fez beamed at him, "Thank you. It's the Blessed Virgin of Yorba Linda. Do you want to see her dance?"

He was about to get up and we all yelled out, "No!"

Eric sighed and put his forehead against the steering wheel looking out at a darkening sky, "Look, guys, we need a plan. I'm not driving up to the house with a car full of naked people.  
Red hates you guys when you're dressed, and he'd kill me if he knew that Steven saw Lin in her underwear."

I laughed and nodded. Steven hummed thoughtfully before cautiously offering, "We can go to my mom's house."

Michael chortled, "Yeah, your mom's used to having naked guys around."

Steve smacked him upside the head, "She's not even home, you moron."

Fez tried to change the radio, "Put on the top 40."

I put my hands over my eyes and yelled, "Sit down, Fez!"

Steven adjusted his sunglasses and deadpanned, "I see London, I see Besticle." I was glad I had put his sunglasses in the car and not along the rock shore where everyone's clothes had been. I was certainly going to have to find another black leather jacket, blue drainpipes, make another red cotton V-neck shirt, and worst of all…the bastards took my red cowboy boots. They looked just like the ones from How I Met Your Mother. If I ever found out who took them I'd probably repeat what I did to that big blonde guy at the bar.

Fez pouted and sat down, "What do you want me to do about it?"

I laughed and kept my eyes away from everyone's naked bodies. The only one I wanted to ever see naked was Steven, "I don't know, Fez. Tuck it in somehow."

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

I came out of Steven's room in his faded Led Zepplin shirt and a pair of sweat pants I had given to him recently, "Hey, puddin' pop. I stole one of your shirts." I plopped down on his lap avoiding the trash pile nearby.

Steven nodded and smiled, "That's good." It was odd being here again and I could see that Edna had let it go to hell again. Steven didn't really want to clean up the mess either because every time he did Edna just messed it up again. I could understand why Steven eventually got tired of picking up after her and just gave up.

Annette came out of Edna's room in a very unattractive misshapen blue dress, "Okay, no offense, Hyde, but all your mother's clothes are whorey."

Donna walked out of the same room after Annette frowning, "What?" She was currently wearing a too tight too short pink sequined number that came half way down her thighs. Edna was much shorter than her it seemed.

Annette gave Donna a sheepish look, "But they look great on you, Donna."

Donna rolled her eyes and sat down onto Eric's lap, "Thanks, Annie." I chuckled and Donna nudged me slightly smiling.

Steven planted a soft kiss on the back of my neck and I wiggled into his lap feeling his length harden. He groaned slightly and I laughed. Now was not that time for that, mister.

Annette sneezed and pouted, "Michael, can you please take me home? Look, I think I caught something at the lake."

Michael got up and they started walking towards the door, "Like an eel?"

Annette frowned and sneezed again, "Not that, you idiot. I think I'm sick."

Michael shrugged and let her exit first, "Well I caught an eel." I shook my head. Michael was an idiot.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

I helped Kitty put the dishes onto the dinner table and sneakily made my way to the closed kitchen door. I wanted to eavesdrop Red, Eric, and Steven. He didn't usually eat with the Formans, opting to eat a late dinner at my place. This was an interesting occurrence that I wanted to be sort of a part of. Kitty had asked me to get the jello and I was going to get the jello. Just after I heard enough of what was going on.

I heard Red grunt, "Eric. I thought I told you to wash up for dinner. I know it's difficult to hear with your head up your ass. Get a move on."

Fez chirped, "Red. You need to relax. Anger is bad for the soul." Bad move Fez. He'll just get mad.

I could hear Red confirm, "It's Fez, right?"

Fez cheerfully stated, "Yes."

Red yelled and was probably pointing, "Get out!"

Fez's voice faded away, "Okey-dokey."

Red sounded irritated, "Come on. Wash up."

Eric sounded hesitant, "Dad do you think that Hyde could stay for dinner?"

I heard Red snort and state sternly, "Eric, I can't afford to feed your friends all the time when I'm trying to get my business up and running. I can't even afford to feed you, but the law requires me to."

I heard Eric's slight plea, "Look, his mom's out of town."

I knew Red would probably crumble at this point. Despite dating me Steven still managed to have a really great relationship with Red, so I knew that he liked him a lot. Red sighed, "Alright, fine. Be glad that Lin pitched in to help your mother with the groceries. No second helpings. For either of you."

I could hear the sink run and knew that Red was washing up first.

Steven gave Eric a gruff, "Thanks, man."

Eric murmured happily, "No problem."

I pushed open the door and smiled at the two of them whisking away the jello. This was an interesting predicament.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Steven went with me to my house and when six o'clock came he didn't rush off to beat Edna home. I gave him a curious look while we sat on the couch watching I Love Lucy. This was my favorite bit with the chocolate on the conveyer belt. I laughed and rocked into Steven's shoulder smiling up at him. He grinned down on me and placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

I pushed him back and smiled trying to ease the worried look that slid onto his face again, "Steven. What's going on?"

Steven sighed and laid down pulling me on top of him, "Well Edna left."

I gave him a curious look, "She always leaves."

He shook his head and I placed my head down onto his chest, "Nope. Like actually left as in abandoned me just like Bud. I got a call from her before the whole lake incident. She's totally gone. She had a bunch of bills and… she left some cash, but now…"

I lifted myself up and straddled his waist, "Steven Hyde, you need to live with me now okay? You basically live here any ways. I mean I have most of your clothes, shoes, and a bunch of your other stuff here. Besides, this way if you just tell them that you're about to move you can get your deposit back and then-"

He laughed and put a pillow under his head to see me better, "Hold your horses, doll. I'd love to live with you, but I've gotta talk to Eric, Kitty, and Red. I'm eighteen so foster care is out just in case they get pissed at the idea of me living with you."

I rolled my eyes and rocked back and forth letting the gears in my head run wildly, "Still…I think this'll be a good change. Even if she was your mom."

Steven snorted, "Kitty basically raised me and I doubt she'd just up and leave. Is it bad that I don't really feel bad that she left?"

I shook my head, "Nah. I didn't really give a fuck when mother dearest left the country after the divorce. Oh! Hey, what's up with you and the whole pulling me closer when Fez and Michael say or do certain things?"

He sighed, "You know Fez has a crush on you, and Michael's a flirt with no boundaries sometimes." He shrugged and let out a deep breath.

I nodded and bit my lip thoughtfully, "Huh. I knew about the Michael thing, but you know I can protect myself if Michael gets touchy."

Steven chuckled, "Yeah. I remember your first bar brawl, wonder woman."

"Damn straight!" I giggled recalling that incident. I was damn lucky that it worked out that way. During that entire time I felt like adrenaline was rushing through me and that's probably why it went the way that it did. I wonder if that's how mothers could lift really heavy shit off of their kids.

I leaned down and pecked his chin, "As for Fez. Well…you know that I would never pick anyone but you, puddin' pop. Fez's crush will pass eventually."

Steven snorted, "I'll make it pass if he tries to put a move on you."

I let my arms fold across his chest and rested my head on my forearms, "Yeah, I think that'd be a course of action should that point come. So you'll live with me fully now?"

Steven smirked, "If Red and Kitty don't kill me first."

I beamed at him, "You'll be fine. They really like you." This was true, but at the same time I felt a knot of worry form in the pit of my stomach. I hoped that they really would be okay with that. It was really unconventional for people to live together as a couple before marriage in the 70's.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

I sat down beside Steven on the basement couch, and glanced at his hunched form, "Whatcha doin' good lookin'?" He had decided to do his homework in the basement instead of our house today. Red and Kitty were okay with him staying with me since it made the most sense since I had a guest bedroom. They didn't quite know we were sleeping together in the same bed. Steven had told me that Red threatened to skin him alive if I got pregnant before a ring was on my finger though. So that was fun.

Steven looked up at me and smiled sheepishly, "I've got to do my homework, Lin." He bit into a sandwich and read his textbook again.

I raised my eyebrow at him and let out a bewildered laugh, "Really?"

He sighed and scratched the back of his head slightly, "No, I'm serious. Mrs. Forman found out I failed a test."

I tilted my head and slid my arm around his waist cuddling beside him slightly, "Did she yell at you?"

Steven shook his head taking another bite of his sandwich, "Nope. She said she was really disappointed. And then, before I knew what I was doing, I told her I'd try harder."

I gave a taken aback sigh, "Damn."

Steven nodded and gave me a kiss on the cheek, "Yeah. You wanna help me?" This usually meant going through my old papers and I didn't quite want to get up right now.

I looked over at his paper and shrugged, "Nah, I'll just keep you company while you study, kay?"

He chuckled highlighting something absentmindedly, "Alright."

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

We dug into the brisket with gravy, garden salad, and macaroni and cheese. I smiled to myself. This was probably going to be an interesting dinner. It was the first dinner we were going to have with Steven as part of the 'family'. I wondered if it was going to go normally.

Kitty smiled taking a sip of her orange soda, "Okay, here we all are. So, honey, how did you do on your history paper?" She gave Steven a slight smile.

Eric nodded, "Well since History is _not_ my-"

Kitty put her hand on Eric's arm and shook her head, an apologetic smile flashing across her face, "I'm sorry, sweetie, I was talking to Steven." Eric snapped his mouth shut and nodded moving his salad around his plate before popping a tomato into his mouth.

Steven gave Eric a sheepish smile and he gave him a patient smile in return, "I must say, all that studying really paid off." Steven took another bite of his brisket.

I grinned and tilted my head, "Yeah? What did you get?" I plucked some brisket off my plate doused in gravy popping it into my mouth. I loved dinners.

Laurie sneered, "What a "D"?"

Steven gave her a cool look, "No. I got a "B" minus."

I patted Steven's knee under the table making sure to linger on his inner thigh a little, "Way to go, puddin' pop." He gave me an appreciative look, and I ate some of my salad mixed in with some macaroni and cheese.

Eric smiled and stated, "I got an "A.""

Red gave him a calculating glance, "You couldn't get an "A" plus?" It was one of the few "A" that he had gotten so I don't see why they weren't more enthusiastic. Eric deflated in his seat slightly.

I managed to garner his attention and gave him an eye smile mouthing silently, 'you did great'. He smiled back shoveling some macaroni and cheese into his mouth.

Kitty patted Eric's hand consolingly, "Honey, don't listen to your father. You did super. And, Steven, you did super-duper."

Steven smiled at Kitty and ate more of his brisket in relative silence. I think he was just glad to be a part of a 'Forman' dinner as a family for once and not as a guest. We were more restrained with how we acted and what we said when there were guests around.

Eric pouted, "Why does he get a "duper"?"

Red shot him a wry look, "Because we expect more from you." Eric sighed and nodded.

Laurie gave him a spiteful grin, "Don't sweat it, Eric. You can only be as smart as God made you. Or didn't."

I glared at Laurie swallowing my ice water before bitingly saying, "All right, didn't you just flunk out of University?"

Laurie huffed and gave me the stink eye, "Get bent, nerd."

I shrugged and took another bite of my macaroni. I may have been considered a nerd now, but times would change eventually. Besides, she was Laurie; she always name called everyone to their face or behind their back.

Eric came to my defense, "Why don't you wear a bra!"

Steven sighed and rubbed his temple, "Can we please not fight?

""Can we please not fight?"" Laurie imitated in a nasally voice.

Eric glared at Laurie, "Can you please not suck?" He then coughed into his hand smirking, "people off."

I let out a laugh, "Good one, Eric."

Eric smugly smiled, "Thank you."

Red placed his utensils down onto the table violently, "All right, everybody shut up. Now, we're gonna have a nice dinner." We were all silenced at once.

Kitty sighed and patted Laurie's hand, "Laurie, try to be more like Lin."

Laurie looked like she was choking on a lemon, and I almost choked at that comment. I internally cackled. A hundred points for me.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

I sat against my couches' arm rest with my legs folded up to my chest while I continued to read The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy.

Laurie flounced in and I ignored her, "Where's Hyde?" I should really lock my patio door some more. It would certainly prevent Laurie from barging in whenever she wanted to.

Eric slumped into his seat carelessly saying, "Mom and Dad are giving him a bath."

"Eric," I gave him a sharp glare nudging him with my foot before going back to my novel.

He shot Laurie a dry look before going back to watching Hee-Haw, "I don't know; who cares. I'm watching TV. Go away."

Laurie kept poking him over and over again which made Eric snap, "You're just jealous, right? Because you're not number two anymore, so you have to go try and bug me into insanity."

Laurie rolled her eyes, "If I'm not number two, guess who's number four?

Eric resolutely ignored her, "Hey, Lin did you hear that?"

I chuckled lightly and shook my head, "Nope."

Laurie rolled her eyes again and flopped into my nearby recliner, "What's on?"

I smiled at Laurie for once without any malice, "Hee-haw." We all liked the show since it was really funny, but I wanted to finish my book.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

We sat in my living room with popcorn between us while I Dream of Jeannie played on in the back ground.

Donna was curled up on the couch beside me and sighed giving me a morose look, "So my parents are fighting all the time and they want me to choose sides. But I can't because they're both idiots. I don't know. I mean, I really think they're gonna get a divorce."

I gave Donna distressed look, "Oh my God Donna, I am so sorry."

Donna shook her head, "It's not your fault… It's just really hard seeing them this way since they were always so loving towards one another and now BAM."

I nodded and rubbed her shoulder, "Still though. That sounds like- Like there was some sort of catalyst that were not seeing here."

She laughed bitterly, "Yeah. My parents have decided to stop talking and listening to one another."

I let out a breath through my teeth, "Damn."

She nodded sadly, "I know right?"

I popped some popcorn into my mouth chewing thoughtfully, "Did you want some advice?"

Donna looked at me hopefully, "Well yeah. I mean your parents divorced and fucked off, so…how'd you deal with it?"

I scratched my head sheepishly, "Well my parents never really loved each other so I guess that made it easier. Plus they always left me with my nanny or with the Formans…so when they left I didn't really feel such a big hole in my life. Your situation's different though. I think that even if your parents do divorce you shouldn't blame yourself or try to force them back together. Sometimes in life, shitty things happen and people drift apart."

Donna nodded quietly looking off into the distance, "You wanna check on the guys?"

I shrugged, "Sure." It was certainly much easier than this heavy conversation.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

We walked into Eric's living room surprised by what the boys were up to.

Michael was holding a bowling ball up while Eric tried to put his fingers in properly, "Hold it by the thumbhole."

Donna sighed and crossed her arms, "Okay, what are those idiots doing?"

I shrugged as we walked closer to the disaster waiting to happen, "Something idiotic probably if Michael's leading them. Let's go find out."

Steven looked like he was protesting which made Michael roll his eyes, "Don't be such a baby. We just want to see how high it'll bounce."

Eric looked hesitant, "Nothing bad can happen, right?"

Steven face palmed and stated patiently, "Forman, man, think. You are listening to Kelso. Don't do it."

Eric shot him an irritated look, "Wait. Now you're telling me what to do?"

Fez grinned, "Enough talk. Do it."

Eric let the ball go high into the air and it smashed smack down into the TV. Said TV, crumpled under the bowling ball's weight and inertia. I shook my head while Donna patted my shoulder and booked it outta here.

Eric gaped staring at the destruction he had just caused, "See, I never even thought of that."

Steven pinched the bridge of his nose shaking his head the entire time. I walked over beside them and stared at the poor broken TV.

Michael ran out yelling over his shoulder, "Later!"

Fez gave us a shamefaced smile, "Thank you, and good bye!" He too ran out of the door as fast as his legs would carry him.

Eric mumbled hopefully, "Maybe they won't notice?"

I shook my head and sympathetically patted Eric's shoulder, "You are going to be in such deep shit, Eric."

Steven sighed while I curled my arm around his waist, "Damn it, Forman." He was a total dumbass sometimes.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

I walked into the kitchen and saw that they guys were sitting beside Red looking at an electronics catalogue. I stood by the kitchen door and smiled at the sight.

Red pointed to one giving them a smirk, "I want a big TV. A big one."

Eric pointed out something in the catalogue, "This one's on sale." Oh Eric, don't be cheap. Cheap TVs broke sooner.

Red shook his head before flipping the page, "That's last year's model. And my TV's gonna be new."

Steven raised his eyebrow and pointed to a certain TV, "What about that one?"

Red shook his head again, "No remote. My TV's gotta have a remote." Remote controls certainly did make life easier. People always kept stealing the remote form one another though.

Red pointed to a certain TV in the catalogue that made his eyes sparkle, "Look at this. Twenty-six-inch screen. I didn't even know they made them that big."

Eric sighed and slumped into his seat, "Dad, your old TV wasn't that big."

Red gave Eric a shit eating grin, "No. But my new TV's gonna be that big."

Steven gave Red a strained smile and I saw him pinch Eric. Eric winced and gave Steven an apologetic smile. I idly wondered while I backed out of the kitchen if I should help them out….but on the other hand? Eric totally dug himself into this mess, so it would only right if he got himself out of it. Then again Steven was involved. He was my soft spot, and my soft spot for him was as squishy as a newborn's skull.


	5. Chapter 5

Warped

Rated T for swearing 

This is 'That 70's Show' plot twist idea that's been rattling around my head.

 **Disclaimer:** The actual show does not belong to me whatsoever, just this story and my out of character Jackie. That '70s Show is an American television period sitcom that originally aired on Fox from August 23, 1998, to May 18, 2006. The series focused on the lives of a group of teenage friends living in the fictional suburban town of Point Place, Wisconsin, from May 17, 1976, to December 31, 1979.

 **Story premise:** A 30 year old gets reincarnated into the show as Jackie at the age of ten. She decides to screw the plot and live life as she wanted. Her end goal: marry Steven Hyde, have children, and be happy. If she can bring a little more joy to the people she meets along the way, all the better. This story is in first person point of view.

 **AmethystSiri:** Thank you for your lovely review!

 **Heavenly-vixen:** Thank you for another fantastic review! You'll actually see them have an argument about his possessive nature that ends up leading to a conversation about commitment in this chapter. This Hyde does have the same issues, but not to the same degree since Lin is the loyal sort to stick around. Living with him brings this more to her attention and irritates her enough make her do something.

 **Guest:** Thank you for your kind review!

 **Girken:** Thank you for your review! c:

 **Serious bunburyist:** Thank you for following my story!

 **taj14:** Thank you for adding my story onto your favorites list!

A great big thanks to whoever for adding my story to the community Midnight Cowboy in the Circle! I really appreciate that.

All of you are great and deserve virtual cookies! c:

I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter 5**

It was a surprisingly hot day while we were all pitching in with the Forman's garage sale. I blew a strand of hair out of my eyes and placed down another box around the many piled on the basement couch. I looked at my watch and tapped it gently, "Okay. T-minus one hour till the garage sale." It was a dorky thing to say, but I felt that it was the right thing to say. Steven rolled his eyes at me, a smile twitching onto his face. 

Kitty smiled and nodded at me while she set down another box onto the basement couch. She peered into one of the boxes and sighed happily, "Oh, Red, remember how bad Eric wanted these roller skates? Oh, the yo-yo. Ohh! Your plastic vomit! I fell for that." She chuckled and continued to look through the box. Ahhh nostalgia. 

Red gave Eric a dry look, "Yeah. You wasted a lot of my money, son." He went back into the back room to clear more of the boxes. 

Eric hauled out another box and placed it down before doing the 'golly gee' motion, "Me and my damn childhood." 

Steven let out a deep breath before putting down the box he had been carrying onto the one I had placed on the ground. He gave Kitty a tired smile, "You know, Mrs. Forman, I feel real bad. I wish I had something to contribute to your garage sale."

I smiled and pulled in another box, "We could certainly do more to help out, Mrs. Forman."

Kitty shook her head and picked up a couple boxes while she made her way up to the kitchen, "Oh, Lin, sweetie, you don't have to do a thing. You help us enough as it is. And Steven, your loving smile is contribution enough."

Red came back holding another box, "No, it's not. Run that upstairs." 

Michael popped out of the basement back door looking rumpled and satisfied. I shook my head at him and grabbed a couple of the boxes, making my way up the stairs. Eric followed behind me with his own boxes in tow.

Steven already had a couple boxes in his arms and raised his eyebrow at Michael, "You heard him, Kelso. Move it!"

I heard Red chuckle and Michael scramble towards the boxes. I think we were going to have a great garage sale.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Eric walked on by while we all placed items on the various tables I had rented for their garage sale. The money was supposed to go to fixing the roof. A big storm had hit the town a while ago and a tree had fallen making a decently sized hole that led to the attic. The proceeds should basically help fix it up especially if I 'contributed' a little. I kind of hoped that they wouldn't notice the sudden surge of profits at the end of the day.

Eric gave Red a sheepish smile shuffling his feet and burying his hands into his jean pockets, "Hey, uh, Dad. Donna and I were gonna go see The Goodbye Girl. So…" 

Red nodded distractedly putting another sticker on a random item on one of their tables, "Yeah, well, I'm sure it's a great movie, Eric. But you're gonna be helping with the garage sale. We need the money to fix that roof. My business hasn't taken off yet, and your mother can only work so much. So move it, mister."

Eric sighed and glanced over at us, "Oh, right. Can't Lin and Steven just help instead? They're doing a great job so far." He gestured to the two of us and I stuck my tongue out at him while Red's back was turned. 

Red gave Eric a hard look pausing at his task, "Everybody needs to work, Eric. The gravy train has made its last stop." 

Eric blinked and gave Red a slightly confused look, "There was a gravy train?"

Red nodded sighing at Eric's expression, "Yep, and you missed it." He went off towards a table further back pricing things here and there while he walked. 

Kitty came over smiling at the two of us while we set up another table, "Oh, Steven, Lin! I have a great idea. You two could sell lemonade." 

Steven finished sliding the table in place and wiped the sweat away from his forehead, "Mrs. Forman, I've thrown a lot of rocks at kids with lemonade stands and Lord knows I hate a hypocrite. I pretty much beat up any kid selling anything when we were younger." 

I rolled my eyes and dusted off my new bright blue drainpipes, "We could have a bake sale, puddin' pop." He loved baked goods and I really enjoyed baking. It was a relaxing hobby that I had since it just let me zone out.

Kitty beamed at me bouncing slightly, "Ohh! You could do a little table with some cookies, cakes, and some brownies, right Lin?"

I returned her smile, "That sounds like fun, Mrs. Forman."

Steven sighed placing a box onto the table, "I'm not much of- Wait brownies? I could make _brownies_ because people love _brownies_." I shook my head a smile creeping onto my face. Of course he would think about doing that. 

Eric whipped his head towards us waving his hands in front of his face, "No, no, they don't." 

Steven winked at Eric, "Oh, they'll love _my_ brownies." We actually had a pretty decent amount of people who like to smoke weed in Point Place so I didn't doubt that a lot of people would really enjoy his brownies.

I chuckled and shrugged, "I'll make some pastries to go with Steven's brownies too." 

Kitty gave Steven and I a tight hug, "Oh, Steven, Lin. You two are such a joy to have around the house. I can't believe your mothers abandoned you. I mean, went on such a long trips." She blushed lightly before heading off to where Red had gone. 

I sweat dropped inwardly. Steven chuckled. Eric shook his head and started to place more things on the empty table pricing them along the way. Sometimes Kitty slipped up and said things that were on her mind that really shouldn't be said out loud, but I think that just made her more of a person in my eyes.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

We placed all of our baked goods on the kitchen table happy to be done almost all of the baking. Steven leaned against the table and I joined in beside him blocking the baked goods. I didn't want Michael or Fez going nutty and eating everything. That's why they were banned from the fire house charity last year. We had finished baking all of his special brownies and most of my baked goods in our kitchen so Kitty and Red could keep getting ready for their garage sale.

Steven gave Eric a broad smug grin, "Boy, I sure do like brownies."

Michael came into the kitchen grinning goofily, "Hey, uh, you know what's got two thumbs and loves brownies and pastries? This guy!" He only ever had that look when Annette and him had made out. I rolled my eyes inwardly. Annette deserved better than that, but I doubt she would believe any of us if we told her now.

Eric gave Steven a despondent look, "Hyde! Come on I'm asking you not to make _your_ brownies! Lin, can just make some of her pastries. My mom and dad are- Are way too fat!"

Kitty walked in with new price stickers in her hands and frowned deeply at Eric.

I rolled my eyes and patted Eric's shoulder sarcastically stating, "Nice cover." 

Kitty gave Eric disappointed, "You know what, Eric? You just leave him alone. This is Steven's contribution to our garage sale. And, I happen to know that you put in a special ingredient in these brownies, kids."

I choked out a wary laugh wringing my hands slightly, "Really, Mrs. Forman? 

Eric nervously stated fidgeting slightly, "I told him not to!"

Steven gave Kitty a stoic look taking my hand in his gently, "Special ingredient?" Although he didn't show it, I could tell he was a tiny bit nervous about what she may have found out. Neither of us ever liked to disappoint either Kitty or Red since they were people we saw as a mother figure and father figure respectively.

Kitty dismissively waved us away grinning, "Yes. Love!"

Steven let out a slight chuckle squeezing my hand gently, "Love. Oh, yeah. There's a whole big bag of love in there!"

Laurie walked in and gave Kitty an embarrassed look, "Mom! Crazy Helen from across the street is switching price tags, and Dad says he's gonna kick her in the keister." Crazy Helen liked to screw with anyone that had a garage sale. We all didn't call her crazy for that fact. She was crazy because she ate pigeons and always had feces smeared on her face. Crazy Helen was like that when me and the guys were kids as well, but no one ever figured out how it all started. 

Kitty shook her head and hurried out of the kitchen, "Oh, no. He'll do it too." 

Laurie swayed her hips, in what was an attempt, to be enticing. She had a half lidded look on her face before she dipped her finger into the chocolate icing Kitty had accidentally left out, "Hi, Kelso. Oh, look! It's chocolate icing. I sure do wish I could finish all this chocolate frosting on my finger. But I just can't!" Michael's eyes glazed over and he wouldn't stop looking Laurie up and down hungrily.

Laurie smirked evilly popping her chocolate icing covered finger into her mouth quickly sucking it all off, "Oh! Guess I can! Bye!" She then proceeded to flounce out of the kitchen towards the garage sale.

Michael gulped loudly shivering slightly, "Man, I was so close."

Eric let out a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Hyde, you- God, you can't make special brownies in my parents' kitchen." 

Steven raised an eyebrow at Eric before revealing brownies we had been blocking while we had stood in front of the kitchen table. He deadpanned, "Oh, no. I already made 'em at our place. If only you had warned me sooner." 

Eric whined, "Come on, man." 

I shook my head and held out a glazed fruit tart, "No, he's serious. It's too late. Want a fruit tart?"

Eric shook his head shooting me an apologetic look and Steven a slight glare, "No, Lin, I don't want a fruit tart. This is so bad, that a fruit tart will not help." 

I pouted before popping the fruit tart into my mouth, "Damn broseph."

Steven rolled his eyes and gave me a hug from behind. He let his head rest on my head and gave Eric an irritated look, "Look, Forman. Relax, man. Okay? Yeah, I'm made _special_ brownies, but Lin also made regular brownies for the "straight folks" or "losers. Along with cupcakes, those fruit tarts, and- what else did you make, doll?"

I grinned swallowing my fruit tart, "I also made cookies too." 

Eric frowned slightly before sighing, "Well… Okay, then. Could I have a cookie, Lin?"

I plucked a chocolate chip cookie off a plate on the table, "Yeah, sure Eric. Here you go."

He smiled and put the entire cookie into his mouth, "Thanks."

Michael grinned at all of us, "Yeah. Someday I'm gonna own a restaurant, and everything's gonna be special. And then, when people ask me, they say, "Hey, Kelso, what's the special?" I'm gonna say, "Everything.""

The guys chuckled and I gave him a curious look while I took a bite out of another fruit tart. I didn't get it. Oh well.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

We found Eric being pushed into the ground by Donna while we placed some more treats onto our bake sale table. Kitty placed several items on the other tables and happily stuck on price tags onto them. Red silently helped her with her task.

Laurie sashayed into view holding a small box in her arms, "Daddy, I've rounded up some things for the garage sale."

Red glared at Eric placing a price sticker on an oddly shaped lamp, "There, you see, Eric? Your older sister's a team player too." He went back to pricing things while Kitty set up their cash box.

Eric got up walking over scowling while Donna walked back to her place, "No! These are all my things." 

Laurie rolled her eyes placing them down on a nearby table, "Grow up, Eric. They're G.I. Joes."

Eric huffed grabbing back his box, "Well YEAH, G.I. Joes with kung fu grip!"

I snorted and gave Laurie a dry look, "If he has to sell those, then why don't we just sell all of your extra makeup, Laurie. I'm sure Kitty and Red would agree to that compromise."

She sent me a heated glare before huffing and yanking back Eric's box of stuff back into the house. Yeah, I thought so crazy head. Keep walkin'.

Eric sent me a grateful look unloading another box onto the table, "Thanks Lin."

I smiled and offered him a brownie, "No problem. Brownie?"

Eric gave Steven a dirty look, "Is it _tainted_?"

Steven rolled his eyes and finished putting the last of the baked goods on our table, "Nope."

Eric grinned and crammed the entire brownie into his mouth. He walked away munching on it all the while as he set up other tables.

Steven sat down while I adjusted the sign for our bake sale. I slipped onto Steven's lap and sighed happily, "Do you think this'll go well?" I hoped so. Roofs weren't exactly cheap to fix in any era.

Steven grinned brightly kissing my neck slowly, "Yup. I think we have a customer right now."

A scruffy looking brunette guy with a big nose came up to us waving slightly, "So word's got around that you guys are selling _brownies,_ are you?"

Steven raised his eyebrow at the guy, "Do you now, or have you ever had, any association with the Point Place Police Department?"

He shook his head tugging on his flannel sleeve slightly, "Naw, man."

Steven nodded and handed him a saran wrapped brownie, "All right, here's your brownie. You got about 30 minutes to get someplace safe."

I grinned at him holding out my hand, "That'll be ten do $10, sir. Would you like some of our other baked goods as well?" It was always good to upsell when it came to business.

He flushed slightly scratching the back of his head with his other hand, "Eh. Why the hell not? This'll give me the munchies any ways." His eyes widened at the fairly large cupcakes off to the side of our table, "Oh! I want that big red cupcake with the cheese cream icing please." I really enjoyed making the really large cupcakes. I had made red velvet ones, chocolate fudge ones, blueberry ones, vanilla caramel ones, and a bunch of other flavors that I had concocted. Cupcake flavors in this era were kind of bland in my opinion.

I handed him the cupcake and smiled cutely, "Alright, that'll be $13 then." Upselling and being charming also helped, although it didn't work with everyone.

He handed me exact change and smiled slightly, "Thank you, sir! Tell your friends!" He speed walked away for some reason after our exchange. I shrugged and stowed away the money in our lock box for our table. Whatever, it was probably Steven giving him a dark look. We'd really have to have a heart to heart about his possessiveness. Maybe I needed to reassure him more?

Steven tightened his embrace slightly and smirked, "Nice one, doll."

I smiled sweetly and let my head rest on his shoulder, "Thank you, puddin' pop. I try."

We saw Bob and Midge wander into the garage sale. Midge gave Kitty a curious look, "Kitty! I noticed you're selling the kissing dolphins Bob and I bought you." 

Kitty gave them a strained smile, "You know, what is that doing on this table? Red, I told you not to sell that. Give it to me. I'll just I'll run it right back into the house." I personally knew that Kitty didn't like dolphins at all, but was trying to spare Midge and Bob's feelings.

Bob smiled at Red convivially, "Red? You're also selling that Pocket Fisherman we gave you for Christmas. Don't you want to run that back into the house too?"

Red gave Bob a blank look, "No, Bob. That was a really dumb gift." 

Bob pouted and shrugged, "Okay." 

Eric came back to our table looking anxious, "So 'The Goodbye Girl' starts at 2:00, so I better go." He twitched slightly and shifted his weight from one foot to the next. 

Steven raised an eyebrow at Eric before nodding, "Well, I guess this is good-bye, girl." 

I wiggled my fingers giggling, "See ya, lady."

Eric scowled at us trying to pull the twitching smile he had down, "That is so funny guys! See you two later." He waved at us and speed walked off to where I assumed Donna was.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Steven sighed and pulled at his hair counting the money we had made again, "Forman, this doesn't make any sense. We out of brownies, but we should have more money." 

Eric rolled his eyes and leaned against the kitchen counter, "Hyde, that's dirty money. There's never enough." 

I shook my head, a deep frown furrowing my brow, "No, Eric. We're short $100." A hundred dollars meant a lot in this case. I would have to make sure to put that down just in case someone had taken our brownies by mistake or we had lost it or something. I wracked my brain thinking about the possible ways I could fix this mess.

Steven let out an exasperated sound throwing his hands into the air, "Fuck. It's like we lost an entire tray of brownies." 

Eric paused and stared hard at Steven, "Wait. What kind of brownies did you lose, Hyde? Were they regular Lin brownies?"

Steven gave him an unamused look, "Of **course** they were _special_ brownies, Forman. When would an entire tray of brownies ever equate to a $100?"

I patted Steven's shoulder consolingly, "Where was the last place you had them, puddin' pop?" Did he leave it in our oven to keep them warm or in the Forman's oven? I recalled him saying how the customers liked them better warm.

Steven gave the oven a frustrated look, "In the oven. I had to keep 'em warm." 

Eric started pacing throwing us an anxious look, "In my mother's oven or in Lin's oven?"

Kitty walked in holding our missing tray of brownies, "Oh, now, see? Steven, Lin, your brownies and pastries were a big hit!" She happily ate a brownie while she walked out of the kitchen. Fuck. No. I twitched slightly. Was this actually happening?

Steven stared at the spot that Kitty had just been occupying, "Shit."

I bit my thumb and let out a distressed sound, "Oh dear. They're probably all eating that now." Fuck. This was _actually_ happening.

Eric stopped pacing and snapped, "Damn it, Hyde!" He crossed his arms in front of his chest and glared at Steven; his hands had started shaking.

Steven took off his sunglasses and rubbed his temples, "I'm sorry, Forman." I rubbed his back gently trying to ease the stress out of his shoulders. 

Eric shook his head and looked like he was going to begin ranting when Red hopped into the kitchen.

Red popped into the kitchen and grinned manically chirping, "Hippity-hoppity Easter's on its way-"

I gave Red a concerned look, "Mr. Forman, are you okay?"

Red nodded wiggling his butt slightly, "Yup. Yup, I was hoppin' down the old bunny trail and this guy offered me $200 for the Vista Cruiser. So I sold it to him." 

I gaped at him and stopped rubbing Steven's shoulders, "You sold Eric's car?"

Steven chuckled slightly and shook his head, "For $200? I think you should've asked for more, Red." I knew that Steven was pretty shocked as well, but tried to bury that with humor. He did that with other situations as well. I asked him about it once and he had said, 'Doll, if you don't laugh then you'll just cry.' 

Eric had stopped shaking and paled dramatically, "Dad, you sold my car? How could you? Just what in the hell were you thinking?"

Red whined pouting, "I thought I was helping, because you're always saying how you need money." This was true, Eric was usually complaining about needing money for something or another. However, it usually was mostly for his car. This was very ironic. 

Eric threw his hands up and began pacing again, "For gas! For the car!"

I shot him a chastising look, "Don't yell at him, Eric." 

Steven sighed, "But to be honest, Red, we're a little disappointed." 

Eric wagged his finger at Red while he paced back and forth, "I'm not gonna be running any more errands for you, pal."

Steven walked over to Red and patted him on the shoulder patiently saying, "You should have checked with us first, Red."

Eric stopped right in front of Red and growled, "You know how many times I rotated those tires!? You're not supposed to take things that aren't yours! I had stuff in the backseat. Now that's all just gone, mister." 

I pulled a chair from the table and forcibly sat Eric down, "Eric, calm down."

Steven gave Eric a bewildered look, "Forman, it's okay." 

Eric shot back up out of the chair and glared at Red, "No, it's not okay! Look, Red. Who did you sell the car to?"

Red pouted and suddenly smiled, "I sold it to a guy named Peter. Peter Cottontail. Hoppin' down the bunny trail Hippity-hoppity Easter's on its way." Red then proceeded to hop out of the kitchen back to wherever he had come from.

I rubbed my forehead with the heel of my hand and let out an exasperated breath through my teeth. This was going to be a long night.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Donna walked into the kitchen with a bounce to her step, "Hi Lin. Oh! I have some stuff to tell you later." I hoped it was good news because I would need some after Eric's continued rant. If I wasn't calming Steven down between Eric's intervals, Steven might've slapped some sense into him.

I waved to her from my seat on Steven's lap, "Hi Donna. Okie dokie."

She smiled and turned to Eric, "Eric, I was just talking to Annie and –"

Eric gave Donna a dismissive look, "Donna? Not now." Donna looked taken aback and sent Eric an irritated look before leaning against a nearby wall. I shook my head at Eric's attitude. He was going far too far here. This could be solved easily, but once something made Eric really truly pissed off, he could and would rant until he was done. 

Eric turned to Steven sneering, "Okay? See, Hyde? I asked you not to make special brownies. But did you listen?"

Steven frowned, "Well –" I could feel him clench his fist slightly and I rubbed his thigh. He let out a breath through his teeth.

Eric shook his head and started pacing once again, "Exactly. You didn't. You were just so smart. What were you thinking?"

Steven sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, "I was-" If I didn't see Eric like family, I would've punched his face by now. Even though Steven had screwed up, no one deserved to be treated like this. It was a fixable mistake. It wasn't like we killed someone. I glared at Eric and I felt Steven pat my back.

Eric waved away what Steven was about to say, "Yeah. That's it. That was the problem. You weren't thinking. Now my folks are fried, and I got no car." Rude much. 

Donna perked up and stood away from the wall, "Wait a minute, brownies? Your mom and dad are – "

Eric shot her a glare, "Hey, Donna. Keep it zipped." Donna gave him a put out look, but stayed in her place. Man if Steven talked to me that way I would've squirted him with our hose. Seriously. 

He turned his glare to Steven, "Okay? Guess what, buddy? There's a lesson in all this. You know what that lesson is?"

Steven rolled his eyes, "The lesson is-"

Eric shook his head and continued to rant, "Why don't I just tell you what the lesson is, okay? You dance with Mary Jane, you get your toes stepped on. That's right. Consequences, my friend." 

Steven snorted, "Yup." I'm glad that Steven's muscles had relaxed. I wound my arm around his waist and laid my head onto his chest. It was beating steadily and not as furiously as it had been before. He was using his Zen, which was both good and bad I guess.

Eric moaned sadly crossing his arms and letting out a tired sigh, "Now my car's gone, and Red's high as a kite." 

Donna simpered, "Red's high as a kite?"

Eric gave Donna a sharp look, "Okay, Miss Smart-mouth? Shut it. Cause you're parents are high too." This got Donna up and out of the kitchen to where she thought her parents might've been.

Red popped his head into the kitchen, "Okay? I remembered who I sold the car to." 

I gave him a patient smile, "Who was it, Mr. Forman?"

Red shrugged walking into the kitchen, "I don't know, but I remembered." 

Eric grabbed onto his father's shoulders shaking him slightly, "No, wait! Red. Red. Think. Think!" 

Red pulled away from Eric's grasp gasping in delight, "Wait! Maybe his name is on that check he gave me!" 

Steven grinned getting up and slipping me off of his lap, "Yeah."

I walked over to Red and gave him a hug, "Maybe it is! Good job, Mr. Forman."

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

We took the El Camino and drove to where the address had said the cheque was from. Steven drove towards our destination speeding past the ice cream parlor.

Red whined in the back of the El Camino, "You said that we were goin' for ice cream." 

Eric glanced at his father and sternly stated, "When we get the car back." 

Steven looked back at them through the rearview mirror frowning at Eric, "You know, you did tell him you were gonna get him ice cream, Forman." He only really sped past the ice cream parlor at Eric's insistence. 

Eric shook his head and angrily said, "After. And you're not helping, Hyde!" Steven shrugged not really caring at this point.

I gave Red a warm grin, "Mr. Forman, I promise we'll get you some ice cream as soon as we can. Okay?"

Red looked at me with wide eyes and sat still, "Okay." 

When we got to the address from the cheque; a boring looking grey rancher with a yellowing lawn, we spotted the Vista Cruiser parked in their drive way. Once we all got out of the car; Red held onto the door shaking his head, "No! No, listen. I don't want to do this." 

I tried to gently pry him from the door, "Well, you have to." 

Red shook his head whining, "I'll wait in the car." Steven watched from the sidelines chuckling before he intervened. I sighed and let go of Red who resolutely held onto the door. 

Eric sighed and pulled him away from the car successfully, "No, no, Red. You have to learn to take responsibility for your own actions." 

We walked to the front door and Red grimaced, "Well, that's stupid." 

Steven smirked, "Yeah?" I think he would've wanted some sort of way to record this conversation especially since Eric was using Red's words against him.

I knocked on the door politely and the door opened to reveal a short irritated pockmarked dirty blonde girl. She gave us a bored look taking in our appearances.

Red frowned, "That's not the guy." 

I rolled my eyes and curtly asked, "Did your Dad buy a car this morning?"

Eric nodded adding, "A station wagon?"

The little brat made a face at us before sneering, "Yeah. He bought that piece of crap for me." 

Red glared down at the girl, ""Piece of crap"? That is a Vista Cruiser, young lady. You could literally cruise the vistas." 

The brat rolled her eyes and called out, "Daddy? Where are the keys to the piece of crap?" She walked back into their house closing the door on our faces.

Steven glared at the door sarcastically stating, "Boy, she's lovely." 

The door opened and she thrust the keys into Eric's hands, "Gimme his cheque." 

Eric looked bewildered and handed over the cheque clenching his car keys in his hand, "Right. And thanks again. I, too, understand parents can be quite a-" She then proceeded to slam the door in our faces.

Red frowned deeply, "What a bitcharoonidooni."

I nodded, "Very true." I would be sure to get Red a big ice cream cone before we dropped him off at their house. That was an awful brat.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Kitty placed down a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon onto the table and gave Eric a strained smile, "Okay, Eric, it's your father's last day at work. But don't mention it. In fact, my advice to you to is just to eat and get out."

I kept eating my pancakes quietly placing some scrambled eggs and bacon onto my plate. This was an interesting series of events. Usually Kitty always wanted everyone together for breakfast no matter what we had to do later on during the day. I wondered what she was trying to avoid.

Steven sipped his orange juice tilting his head slightly, "Mrs. Forman, I could hide in the basement." 

Kitty placed down toast and butter onto the table as well. She grinned down at Steven shaking her head, "No, no, Steven. He likes you." She gave Eric a pat on the shoulder, "Eric, you know what's fun? A bacon sandwich. Here. You can eat it in the car."

Eric pouted and frowned, shoving bacon into his mouth, before he took the sandwich from his mother. 

Laurie came into the kitchen yawning to no one in particular, "Morning." 

Kitty turned and grimaced, "Oh, great. You're wearing your University of Wisconsin sweatshirt." 

Laurie took a seat across from Eric rolling her eyes, "Yeah, mother, I went there." 

Kitty glowered at her while she poured herself a glass of orange juice, "No, you flunked out of there. You might as well just wear your "University of I Wasted My Father's Money" sweatshirt. Take it off." 

Eric shook his head muttering into his sandwich, "Oh, God, no." 

I sighed and swallowed some bacon, "Please, no. Leave it on."

Laurie sneered at us stripping off her sweater revealing a skimpy tank top underneath.

Steven raised his eyebrow stoically stating, "She lacks character, Mrs. Forman." 

Laurie rolled her eyes and glared at Steven, "Shut up, loser. You are lucky to even live next door."

I was just about to throw my orange juice into her face when I felt Steven gently grip the hand that held the glass. Steven shook his head, and I sighed. She was lucky…for now. 

Eric glared at Laurie, "Psh, you're lucky to even have mom and dad let you live here again after your fiasco with University and that married guy." Red had to have a really serious conversation with Laurie after they had found out that she had been having dalliances with a married man.

Laurie flinched slightly at the mention of the married guy before schooling her face into a snide expression, "Whatever, King of the Dorks."

Kitty slammed down a plate of extra pancakes glaring at Eric and Laurie, "Okay, that's it. You two hide in the basement! Go." Eric and Laurie got up glaring at one another, but suddenly froze.

We all stared at Red as he walked into the kitchen nodding towards us while he took his seat, "Morning." 

Kitty cleared her throat quickly stating, "Amen. Everybody sit and eat." Eric and Laurie promptly sat back down again while Kitty took her usual seat beside me. 

She gave him a weak smile, "How are you, honey?"

Red flipped through his newspaper sipping on his black coffee quietly, "Great, dear." 

Laurie pushed around her eggs and meekly asked, "So, um, what are you doing, Daddy?"

He gave her a short nod not looking up from his paper, "Reading. Having some coffee." Ouch. That conversation of theirs before probably didn't go too well since he wasn't treating her in his usual doting fashion.

I thoughtfully frowned before I decided to test the waters, "Is the coffee good?"

He looked up from his paper and smiled shortly, "It's alright, Lin." Everyone nodded and he let out a great big sigh, "Okay everybody knows that today is my last day at work. Last day that the plant is open. So, I just want to tell you all that everything is going to be great." He went back to reading his paper. 

Steven nodded taking a bite of his bacon, "That's good, Red." 

I beamed at him, "That's wonderful, Mr. Forman."

Eric shrugged and simply stated, "Okay, dad." He went back to pouring more maple syrup onto his pancakes.

Laurie perked up giving Red wide innocent eyes, "Daddy, that is such good news. Can I have $20?"

Red gave her a deep frown, but before he could say anything Kitty glared at Laurie and hissed, "You. In. The. Basement. Now!"

Eric grinned happily munching down pancakes, and I cackled inwardly doing a happy dance while I finished off my scrambled eggs. So far this day was turning out to be pretty great.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

 **Circle time:**

 **PAN TO STEVEN AND LIN**

I looped my arms around Steven's waist after I had taken a puff from both my inhalers. He rubbed my back gently and I sent Michael a curious look, "So, what's up with that look, Michael?"

 **PAN TO MICHAEL**

Michael grinned stupidly giggling slightly, "Oh, man. I mean, nothing. So, Eric, i-isn't your sister hot?"

 **PAN TO STEVEN**

Steven rolled his eyes, "No. In fact, Kelso, I think you're the only loser here who thinks she is hot. 

**PAN TO FEZ**

Fez frowned and swayed slightly, "Not true. I have pictured her naked hundreds of times. Why, just this morning, I was taking a shower."

 **PAN TO LIN**

I shook my head and looped one of Steven's curls on my pinky finger, "Come on, Fez, that's uncool."

 **PAN TO FE** **Z**

Fez shrugged swaying some more, "I am sorry little goddess. It is the truth."

 **PAN TO ERIC**

Eric glared at no one in particular, "It is absolutely inappropriate and disrespectful to talk about how hot somebody else's sister is no matter how bad you want to give it to her. Right, Hyde?"

 **PAN TO STEVEN**

Steven looked slightly gobsmacked, "What? How'd this get back to me?

 **PAN TO MICHAEL**

Michael giggled sending Eric a delighted look, "Oh, man. Oh, man. I –"

 **PAN TO STEVEN**

Steven smirked looking at Michael, "What is it, boy? Is there trouble? Is there something you want to tell us about Eric's sister?"

 **PAN TO LIN**

I glanced at Michael inquisitively asking, "Michael, do you have something to say?"

 **PAN TO MICHAEL**

Michael burst out beaming, "I totally did _it_ with Laurie!" He glanced at Eric with a semi-apologetic grin, "I'm sorry, man." 

**PAN TO LIN**

I shook my head making a face, "Awe eww."

 **PAN TO STEVEN**

Steven shook his head in dismay, "Kelso."

 **PAN TO ERIC**

Eric glared hard at Michael, "What?"

 **PAN TO MICHAEL**

Michael balked and stuttered, "I- I mean, she took advantage of me. Uh… Uh, I'm- I'm violated." He had his thumbs pointed at himself. 

**PAN TO STEVEN**

Steven deadpanned, "You're an idiot, Kelso." 

**PAN TO LIN**

I rolled my eyes and motioned to his thumbs, "Your thumbs are still up, Michael." 

**PAN TO MICHAEL**

Michael nodded putting his thumbs away and giggling, "Acting's hard." 

**PAN TO ERIC**

Eric grimaced and glared at Michael, "Hey, shut up, perv. That was my older sister." 

**PAN TO MICHAEL**

Michael whined, "Come on." 

**PAN TO FEZ**

Fez wiggled his arms swaying back and forth rather than side to side, "I know what you mean, Kelso. It is forbidden, taboo, titillating." He laughed and proceeded to wink at me. 

**PAN TO STEVEN**

Steven glowered at Fez, "Fez. Back off man."

 **PAN TO LIN**

I shook my head, "Steven."

 **PAN TO STEVEN**

He shook his head as well scooting me further onto his lap, "Yep."

 **PAN TO MICHAEL**

Michael chortled, "Isn't it ironic that titillating has the word "tit" in it? Oh, man." 

**PAN TO ERIC**

Eric nodded, "That reminds me-" He shook his head and fixed Michael with a glare, "No! Shut up! Look, I swear to God, you say one more word about my older sister, and I'm gonna tell Annie."

 **PAN TO MICHAEL**

Michael gulped anxiety creeping into his voice, "Man I forgot about Annie."

 **PAN TO LIN**

I grinned wickedly at Michael, "Annette's going to kill you, and it's gonna be fun to watch."

 **PAN TO STEVEN**

Steven nodded blinking slowly, "Right. Right. You forgot you have this huge, bitchy anchor tied around your neck." 

**PAN TO FEZ**

Fez waved goodbye to Michael, "You are doomed my friend."

 **PAN TO ERIC**

Eric snorted chuckling, "Serves you right, sleeping with the devil. I mean, my older sister."

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

We sat on my back patio drinking lemon aid basking in the sunlight that streamed through the branches and leaves of my tree. I sighed contently while I took a sip from my tall glass of lemon aid.

Donna tilted back on her chair before plopping back down on all four legs, "So, when'd you break your hymn?"

I gave her a funny look before shrugging, "That's a really personal question, Donna. I guess the first time it actually really happened was when I was horseback riding." That was when I was about eleven and daddy dearest thought that extracurricular activities would get me to stop wanting to go to school. That obviously didn't work out in his favor.

Donna blinked and titled her head back exhaling loudly through her mouth, "Huh. That can happen that way?"

I nodded stretching my legs out in front of me, "Yup."

Donna sat up properly again giving me bewildered look, "Damn."

I chuckled and enquiringly asked, "So, did the whole motel plan go?"

Donna snorted through her nose and started braiding her long hair, "Yeah, it was a flop. The other kids saw us and eh... It was all really awkward and really bad, so we just went back to the dance."

I made a face shaking my head and patting her shoulder, "Oh. I'm sorry Donna. I know you were really looking forward to it."

She shrugged letting the braid she had been working on fall apart, "Nah. It's okay. It'll happen when it happens."

I beamed at her and raised my glass, "That's the spirit!"

She laughed and raised her glass against mine, "Yeah, I guess." 

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Kitty had gotten a call from Charlie's Bar saying that Red had gotten far too drunk to drive home safe, and since she had dinner in the oven she sent Eric, Steven, and me out to retrieve him. Fez had managed to convince us to take him along too. He loved car rides apparently.

We walked in through the heavy wooden bar doors and I scanned the diminished crowd of bar patrons and spotted our target.

I gave Red a short sympathetic smile, "Hey, Mr. Forman." 

Red turned around flushed and bleary eyed. He smiled at us genially waving goofily at the rest of us, "Hey, hey. The gang's all here. How ya doin', Fez?"

Fez took a step back with wide eyes gasping quietly, "Oh, my God. He knows my name." 

Red turned to Steven and pointed, "Hey, are those sideburns?"

Steven nodded adjusting his sunglasses, "Since eighth grade, Red." He looked so much cuter without the sideburns, but I still loved him even with them on.

Red turned back to me and gave me a tight hug which I returned, "My little girl! What are you doin' here?"

I patted his back gently removing myself from his arms, "Hello, Mr. Forman. I came with the guys as back up."

Red leaned back on his chair and nodded happily waving to the barkeep, "Hey, bring these guys and my little girl a beer!" 

Eric choked out a laugh shaking his head, "Uh, no. Dad, I'm supposed to take you home. Mom said so." 

Red narrowed his eyes and grabbed Eric's hand pulling him closer to Red, "Normally, you do what your mother says. Sometimes, you know, you're a dumb-ass. But mostly you're a good kid." 

Eric gave his father a strained smile before gently and quickly prying Red's hand off of his arm, "Thank you, sir." Eric inched away from Red and glanced at the nearby payphone. This whole situation would've had an easy ass solution if we all had smart phones. 

Red nodded happily and turned around on his bar chair nestling his head into his hands. He sighed sadly, "But this was my last day at work. And I _didn't_ get a party. And I _didn't_ get a gold watch. And I _didn't_ get crap. And I worked there as PLANT SUPER for TWENTY God damn years. So let's _drink_." He turned giving us all a bitter smile while he raised his partially empty beer bottle. I could see why he wanted to drink away those thoughts. Being underappreciated for whatever you did, whether it was at work or at home really felt like a big punch to the gut.

I sighed flashed the barkeep my college I.D and slipped the barkeep $40, "You know what Mr. Forman. This one'll be on me."

Red gave me a teary eyed smile, "You see that's one of the many reasons why you're my favorite!"

I shooed Eric away and he managed to get to the phone unnoticed.

I could hear Eric call home quickly muttering into the phone anxiously, "Hello? Hello, Mother? Hi, Mom! This is your son, Eric. I am _not_ feeling well. Okay. We'll see you soon." He nodded to me and I sighed leaning against Steven who had been quietly observing everything the entire time. He rubbed the small of my back gently all the while.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

The warm sunlight streamed through the windows in the kitchen warming me up during another Forman breakfast. I had helped Mrs. Forman make eggs Benedict, baked bacon, hash browns, and hollandaise sauce. It was a pretty fun early morning cooking spree, but I think the food turned out great.

Steven let out a quiet moan once he tried some of the food and I smugly grinned into my watermelon juice. I was really glad that I knew how to cook, and that although Steven never said it, he loved my cooking too. I tucked into my breakfast and sighed happily.

Laurie walked in sashaying her hips chirping, "Hi, Daddy." She plonked down into her seat and proceeded to load up her plate. 

Red looked up from his newspaper slightly before nodding, "Hi, sweetie." His tone was a little gruff, but still somewhat gentle which meant that they were on slightly better terms now. I wondered how Laurie pulled that off. 

Michael was trying to not so subtly sneak out of the kitchen and Red glared at him, "Oh, Kelso. You watch your ass." Michael squeaked nodded and bolted out of the kitchen through the patio doors. I shook my head munching on some baked bacon and hash browns. Dumbass.

Kitty worriedly looked at Eric, "Eric, you've hardly touched your breakfast." 

Eric gave her a strained smile moving his hash browns around his plate, "My head kind of hurts."

I patted his arm lightly taking a sip out of my glass, "That just means you're hung over, Eric."

Steven snorted shaking his head while he continued eating. He had never gotten a hangover for some reason, but I could never figure out what he did. I think he probably made sure he was hydrated and ate food or something. Every time I would ask he'd just smirk at me and say that he had a body that could handle it. Psh…bullsiht.

Laurie rolled her eyes before finishing off her bacon, "You should totally eat, loser. Or I'm going to eat your bacon."

Eric glared at her stuffing half of his bacon into his mouth, "Back off my bacon."

Steven chuckled eating the last of his eggs and hash browns, "You're going to get fat if you keep eating like that, Laurie."

Laurie huffed scowling at Steven, "Oh shut up twerp." She batted her eyes at Kitty pouting slightly, "Mom, if Daddy gets his business off the ground fast enough; can I have a car?"

Kitty looked at her sternly, "Laurie, no. If you want a car get a job."

Laurie whined and shot Eric a dark look, "But Eric doesn't have a job."

I shrugged eating the last of my eggs slathered with hollandaise sauce, "So? You don't have a university degree, and we're not complaining."

Kitty sighed and took a long sip of her coffee, "That's enough kids." 

Red placed down his newspaper and grinned, "So? Would you want to be my employee?"

Laurie turned up her supposed charm, "I'd work for you, Daddy, because you're the World's Best Father." 

Eric made a gagging sound into his food, "Oh, you make me sick."

Kitty smiled sweetly at Red and pulled out a book that she'd apparently been hiding behind her back, "Honey, now I know you've been just a little bit blue since the plant closed. So, I got you a present. Ta-da! "You're In Business! The Essential Guide For Setting up Shop.""

Red took the book gingerly grimacing slightly, "Kitty, I don't need that. I've been working since I was 16. I fought in two wars. Hell, I killed people. I'm not saying that I didn't enjoy it. No, no, no, no." 

Kitty's smile dissolved off of her face and she sighed, "I just- I thought it'd give you a little edge." 

Red stood up and gruffly said, "I don't need an edge. I'm Red Forman. I'm experienced, loyal, _and_ hardworking. That's the trifecta of business!" He placed a loving kiss on Kitty's cheek, "Well, in any case thanks, sweetie." He then proceeded to exit out of the kitchen probably off to the shop again in case any applicants came in. Business was slow to start for some reason. 

Kitty gave him a warm smile, "Good luck, honey." 

I called out drinking the last of my watermelon juice, "Bye, Mr. Forman!"

Laurie waved at Red's retreating back, "Bye, Daddy!"

Eric waved shortly while eating the rest of his breakfast, "Bye Dad."

Steven sat back nodding slightly, "Bye, Red."

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

I tucked one of my legs underneath Steven's while I sat on his lap. He let out a deep sigh while I wound my arm around his shoulder, I could feel his embrace tighten and loosen randomly. Fez was telling us why he was in his underwear and this part apparently seemed to bore Steven.

Donna burst through the door interrupting Fez's story, "All right, it's official. My parents are freaks! Which one of you is my boyfriend again? Right, it's you. You're taking me out of this stinkin' town tonight!"

Eric gave her a curious look, "Wait, wait, wait. Donna, don't you wanna know why Fez is in his undies?"

She flopped down onto the couch beside him curtly stating, "No." 

I nodded towards her smiling slightly, "It is a really crazy story, Donna."

Steven smirked, "It's a good one, Big Red."

Donna waved us all off dismissively, "Oh, you know what? I'll tell you guys a crazy story. It all started like four minutes ago. They were fighting and suddenly TANTRIC sex talk! TANTRIC guys! Like- like monkeys!"

I giggled shaking my head, "Okay, Donna. I think we get it."

Eric winked at her and let his arm wind around her waist, "I think we need to take you out for some dirty bad fun." 

She shot Eric a grateful look, "Thank you, Eric." 

Fez beamed at them wiggling his eyebrows all the while, "Oh, you want dirty bad fun? Listen to this. I came here fully clothed!"

Annette shook her head; she apparently didn't want to hear any more of his story, "No, no, no." 

Michael had a lightbulb go off in his head and he chirped, "I know! There's this new club that opened in Chicago. It's supposed to be like the hottest spot this side of Studio 54." 

Donna nodded and happily stated, "You guys, that's perfect." 

Annette shook her head standing up, "No, no, Michael, we can't go. My parents are gonna be out late tonight, and we have to study." 

Michael pouted at Annette slowly standing up as well, "Study? Ah, what a gyp! I'm going to the club." 

Annette gave him an irritated frown while she walked out of the basement, "No, no, Michael. You're coming over to my house tonight. And we're gonna "study"." 

Michael called out to her while she left crossing his arms, "Fine! God, I never get to do anything fun." 

I sighed and gave him a pitying look, "God, you're so dumb, Michael."

He flopped back into his chair pouting again, "I guess that's why I gotta go study." 

I whispered seductively into Steven's ear, "Do you wanna go "study", puddin' pop?"

He smirked adjusting me slightly so I could feel his hardened length, "Meh. We can do that after."

I laughed quietly before nipping at his neck, "Sounds, like a plan."

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

We lined up to a gritty looking building that was supposed to this amazing club. I wasn't much of club person and neither was Steven, but this seemed like an interesting experience.

Fez came away from a nearby corner that housed some slutty looking prostitutes. He grinned at us, "People are so friendly around here. Two women on the corner just offered to have sex with me." 

I snorted through my nose shaking my head, "Yep, that they did Fez."

Steven patted Fez's shoulder patiently saying, "For money, man. For money." 

Fez's eyes widened and he looked back at them, "I could not ask them for money." His eyes took on a lecherous grin before he muttered to himself, "Or could I?"

Donna smiled at all the people, "Wow, guys. Check out this crowd." I think she was doing all of this very un-Donna like things to try and get her parents pissed off at her and not at each other. I'd seen something like that in a movie once; it didn't turn out well for that girl. 

I curtly nodded, "I know." 

Donna bounced on heels and somehow managed to drag us all along with her, "This is gonna be so great! Let's go see how long the wait is." 

She beamed at the big bouncer, "Excuse me, how long?"

He looked at her from head to toe before opening the door, "You're in." 

Eric looked beyond giddy, "Oh, man, I'm so up for this."

I tilted my head looking up at the burly man, "Are we next?" 

He looked over at what was left of our group, "You're in, but only with the afro guy. I like his boots." I was suddenly very glad I had gotten him new boots after his had gotten worn out. 

He gave Eric a deep frown before shaking his head at Fez, "Not you, string bean. Or you, fancy pants."

Eric shuffled his feet and frowned slightly, "Well, that's fine. I'll just wait with Fez." 

Bouncer man gestured for us to go through the door, "Go in." 

Donna gave them a worried look, "You guys will be okay, right?"

Eric and Fez nodded hesitating slightly.

I looked back at them, "Yeah?" Eric waved me to go in encouragingly.

Steven squeezed my hand gently pulling me into the dark thrumming room, "All right, we'll see you guys inside." 

While we walked in I could hear Eric state, "You know what? This is probably just some kind of fire code thing." 

I shook my head. They wouldn't get in for a while, but I could bet that they would figure out how to get in eventually. They were persistent like that. 

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

The music thrummed loudly in the back ground and strobe lights tore through the darkness now and again. For a 70's club this scene really reminded me of some club from 2012.

We sat near the bar and I watched Donna dance wildly with several men at once, "Steven do you wanna dance?" I wanted to watch out for Donna. She was acting really crazy lately and I think it might've been a way to garner her parents' attention away from fighting each other.

He glared at the men that kept stealing looks at me, "Yes, but not here."

I rolled my eyes, "Is it because of all the other men?" I had noticed them, but decided not to react to their creepy gazes. They were probably looking at me for the same reason they had been staring at Donna. We looked underage. Damn perverts.

Steven grunted and pulled me closer to him, "Okay, yes. I know you don't see it, but they do look at you and I don't like it."

I sighed and looked up at him good-naturedly, "Oh sweetheart, they can look, but they can't ever have me. And don't say you think I like their attention because you know it freaks me the fuck out."

Steven let out a tired breath through clenched teeth, "Are we really going to have this conversation here?"

I gave him an irritated look spotting a family bathroom nearby, "You know what? I think we will. No time as well as the present."

I proceeded to drag him towards the family bathroom shoving him inside, "Lin. Lin? You're dragging me to the- what the hell? There's a family bathroom? What does that even mean?"

I turned and looked the door securely, "It means that there are very irresponsible people that want to party, but still have their babies with them. Now sit." I motioned for him to sit on the plush leather arm chair that they had placed in this spacious bathroom.

Steven looked at the single stall and the family signs on the wall, "This is weird."

I looked at him squarely in his eyes, with my hands on my hips, "I know, but seriously Steven. I mean we _live together_ and I share _everything_ with you. You've known me since we were _kids_. Why all the jealousy over some lousy creepy strangers? Or our friends for that matter?"

Steven combed a hand through his tight curls letting out a frustrated sigh, "It's not that Lin. I just don't want them to take you away. Any of them. Especially Fez and Michael."

I started pacing around the small room giving him an irritated look, "We've had this conversation before, Steven! No one's going to take me away from you. Fuck, if we're being totally honest here; only death will take me away from you, okay?" I stopped pacing in front on him shaking him slightly by the shoulders.

Steven looked at me skeptically, "Death."

I rolled my eyes and held his face in my hands, "Yes, Steven, death." I let go of his face and combed both of my hands in my lengthening hair. This was so frustrating! What would I have to do to make him understand?

Steven let out a tired sigh and quietly muttered, "But what if I can't give you your dream of a picket fence and a happy family? What if you want to suddenly leave me-"

My eyes teared up slightly and I took in a deep long-suffering breath, "I know that Edna pounded it into your head that I would leave too. I heard that conversation through the door the couple times I was over at your place."

Steven raised his eyebrow and wiped away a stray tear that fell down my cheek, "You eavesdropped?"

I let out a sad laugh, "Yup. It's one of my quirks. I would never leave you though, Steven. I can reassure you of that." He stood up and wrapped me in an embrace which I happily returned.

He let out a short chuckle, "Heh. Alright."

I let out a shuddering breath, "I love you, and I want a family with you. It doesn't have to be now because I know that freaks you out. Frankly, getting married now would freak me out too. I just- I just want you to know that you are one of the few constants that I see in my future. My nexus point."

Steven stepped back and held my shoulders. I could see fear flash behind his sunglasses, "Marriage? Marriage is…You saw how Bud and Edna ended up, Lin. Or how Midge and Bob are handling things. They're all a mess."

I nodded and embraced his waist. I stared up at him and tried to convey the utter determination that I felt through my eyes, "Yeah, but we're not them. And you are neither of your parents. You are an amazing person even with all your flaws. You love me for all of my flaws so why won't you accept that I'd do the same with you?"

He stared at me looking at me with that look of his again, "I just- I just… Fuck Lin. I still need to sort it out in my head. I know we've talked about marriage, babies, and all that kind of shi- stuff. I always thought it would be a dream though…but now we're actually living together and-"

I gave him a sad smile rubbing his back slightly, "And it's freaking you out so you're lashing out a little?"

He sighed and nodded curiously inquiring, "Yeah. Why aren't you more mad about this?" I usually got cat hissing mad when he did this, but right now that wasn't how I was feeling.

I tilted my head slightly looking past Steven at something only I could see, "Because I'd prefer you lashing out at me, then clamming up and doing something stupid like cheating on me." I recalled season eight of this show with the new writers. I know this was different from what I had seen though, but I couldn't help feel a little scared. I didn't want him suddenly deciding to cheat on me with some random hoes. It would break my heart.

He pulled me back a little, slipped his sunglasses off, and looked at me straight in the eye, "Hey. Hey, now. I've never ever cheated on you. I would never stoop down to Kelso's level." I could see that he was sincere in that statement and I felt my shoulders sag in relief.

I shrugged helplessly, "I know, but I worry about stuff too."

He scanned my face for something; for what, I wasn't too certain, "Lin, you're a sap…. I love you too." He let out a deep sigh, "Do you really want to marry me?"

I raised an eyebrow at him narrowing my eyes slightly, "Do you know what I mean when I say marriage?"

He gave me an odd look, "Don't answer my question with a question."

I gave him an impatient look, "Steven."

He let go of me and threw his hands in the air, "Damn it Lin! You know I can't lie to you. I don't know… Marriage is… Is sticking together and having a wedding? It's something really adult. "

I laughed and pulled him back into an embrace, "Well…yes to the sticking together part, but a wedding… We don't have to have a wedding in the future; that's just a party. We could go to a court house for all I care. I wasn't one of those little girls that fantasized about that sort of thing. All I _want_ is to spend my life with you. It is an adult thing, but… we will eventually grow up and I hope that we'll go through it together."

He sighed and tilted his head back staring at the ceiling for a moment, "Awe Lin. Fuck okay. I'll _try_ not to be so possessive. And… later on, much later on, we can get hitched if you still want my lousy ass."

I nodded and let my head fall onto his chest, "I'll try not to get so irritated when you happen to be possessive, and I will most assuredly still want your ass as my husband down the line. I'm a pretty stubborn person when I set my mind to it."

I could hear his chest rumble in a silent laugh, "That you are, Lin. That you are. Sooo this was an odd choice to have our first whatever." He rubbed my back gently groping my butt slightly.

I shrugged bonelessly, "Eh. We can tell it to our future kids to gross em out." I looked up when his heart skipped a beat.

He made a face, "I'm gonna have to get used to that."

I tilted my head slightly, "Hmm? What?"

He gave me a soft smile and I could see love reflected back in his eyes, "Using the word 'our'; it's gonna be strange to think in those terms now."

I poked his belly gently, "Well get used to it buddy, cause I'm not going anywhere."

He gave me a lopsided grin with hope shining in his eyes, "Yeah?"

I nodded resolutely, "Yeah."

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw 

I sipped on my orange juice munching on some waffles now and again using my free hand to graze Steven's inner thighs. He let out a slight shudder grabbing my wandering hand. Steven gave me a frustrated growl while he ate his waffles with a slight irritated frown. Ahh…so far my morning was turning out to be pretty fun. He took a deep sip of coffee from his mug shooting me a slight warning look. It was fun getting him horny though.

Laurie had a scheming smile on her face while she pushed around her waffles, "So, look at us. This is just like a Norman Rockwell painting. Mom is serving breakfast, Daddy is reading the newspaper, Lin the nerd that she is; is reading and eating at the table, Steven is here still, and brother Eric is trying to hide a big, purple, nasty hickey."

Eric glanced up looking alarmed, "What hickey? I don't have a hickey." He couched and slouched in his seat. Damn. That was a really bad hickey. I rolled my eyes. I liked the whole hickey thing as well; I loved it when Steven gave me one, but we were smarter about it. Never leave it somewhere visible was our main rule. If it could be covered with our regular clothes that patch of skin was free to suck or nibble on. I would have to have a talk with Donna and Eric about that later. I can't believe they were being so obvious about things. 

Kitty gave Eric a disappointed look, "You know, Eric, hickeys lead to dirty things." She took a sip of her orange juice as a thoughtful frown slipped onto her face. 

Red glared at Eric violently slicing his waffles, "For God's sakes, don't let Donna suck your neck. She's a nice girl." 

Eric groaned, "I don't have a hickey. I was using a curling iron." 

I caught a better glance at his hickey and let out a quiet whistle, "Oh, wow, will you just look at that."

Eric covered his neck and whined, "Lin!" 

Kitty smiled at Red warmly, "Red, remember that time –"

Red flushed lightly and shook his head, "No, and neither do you." 

Kitty sighed sadly and glanced at Laurie, "Okay. So, Laurie, what's on the agenda today?"

Laurie looked like a deer caught in headlights, "Agenda?"

I automatically answered her question without thinking, "A list of goals or actions one might feel good about achieving to succeed in life."

Kitty nodded approvingly patting my arm lightly before she turned to Laurie with an expectant look on her face. 

Laurie groaned whining slightly, "Mom, come on, relax. I'm still getting used to being back home." 

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah. _Sure_ you are, Laurie." She sent me a mild glare before turning back to Kitty giving her a pathetic look. 

Eric pretended to wipe his brow sarcastically stating, "Yeah, flunking out of university can be draining. Whew!"

Steven sighed and shook his head, "Eric. Come on. That was so mild." 

Kitty sent Laurie a disappointed look, "Laurie, all you do is sit around the house and watch television. You should come down to the hospital and volunteer." 

Red nodded looking up from his newspaper, "She's right, Laurie." 

Laurie looked slightly panicked, "Daddy! You know, I think Eric needs an agenda. Look at his neck." 

Eric squawked, "It's a birthmark! It's been there since birth."

Red shook his head at Eric, kissed Kitty's cheek, patted my head, patted Steven's shoulder and rubbed Laurie's shoulder goodbye. Hopefully he'd have a better day at the muffler shop. Apparently finding decent employees were hard.

Kitty noticed that Steven had been sipping coffee this entire time, "Steven, honey, you are too young for coffee. Have some juice." 

Steven shook his head letting out a tired sigh, "Mrs. Forman, I need coffee. Your son kept me up all night bragging about his hickey."

Kitty laughed lightly before getting up with her and Red's empty plates. 

Laurie gave him a mischievous smile, "Okay, whatever you do, Eric, do not wear a turtleneck to school." 

Eric looked at her curiously, "Okay?"

She gave Eric a mean grin, "It's a dead giveaway." 

Steven finished off his coffee nodding at Eric, "Yeah, I'd go with a decorative scarf."

Eric looked indignant and huffed crossing his arms across his chest.

Laurie and Steven high fived and I rolled my eyes, "Or, you know, wear a band aid. Here. You can say you were trying to shave." I slipped Eric one of my 'just-in-case' Band-Aid that I carried on me at all times.

Eric smiled at me, nodding and placing the Band-Aid on his neck.

Steven snorted, "Yeah, with your nonexistent facial hair."

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Donna barged into the basement with fire in her eyes. She glared at Eric, "Did you have to tell everyone about the hickey?"

I tilted my head at her quipping, "Well, everyone can kinda see it, Vampira." 

Eric gave her a sullen look peeling off the Band-Aid from his neck, "Laurie had a field day at breakfast." I suppose even with something covering it, everyone already found out some other way. I wondered how that happened. 

Steven chuckled adding, "Yeah, I hopped on that dog pile too." 

Eric shot him an irritated look, "You sure did, you dillhole." 

Steven shrugged bonelessly, "All right, Forman. Yeah, that was sorta mean. Still very fun though."

Eric pouted crossing his arms, "At least I had Lin on my side." 

Fez gave us a hopeful look raising his hand, "Excuse me. May I please have a hickey, please?"

I shook my head while Steven shot Fez a dark glare. Donna shook her head laughing slightly.

Michael looked at Annette begging her silently for a hickey as well. Annette gave Michael a glare, "No." 

Michael whined, "Please Annie?"

Annette sent him a heated glare, "No!"

Michael whined some more shaking her shoulder slightly, "Annie?"

She pushed him away resolutely saying, "No!"

Michael pouted, "Please?"

Annette pushed Michael away from her firmly stating, "No!" With that Michael left in a huff up the stairs.

Fez pouted looking at us morosely, "So the three of you do things to please your man? Well, Fez is a man. Why do you not please him? Why?"

Steven sent an even darker glare at Fez, "Fez, back the fuck off my girl."

I gave Fez a disappointed look, "Fez, no. That's not cool, and I certainly don't like you that way."

Eric gave Fez a challenging look, "Try it, and I'll kick you Fez."

Donna rolled her eyes and gave Annette a teasing look, "Annie, just give him a hickey." 

She let out a frustrated sound getting up and stomping her foot, "No, I'm just gonna go home. Bye!" She stormed out of the basement letting the door slam behind her. 

Donna sighed and looked up at the ceiling before getting up as well, "Whatever, I gotta go too. I have to go shopping with my mom. Suddenly it's really important that we be best friends." 

I gave her a curious look, "What happened?"

Donna deadpanned, "She's been reading." 

I raised my eyebrow, "Reading what?" Donna shrugged carelessly. 

Eric chuckled while Donna left, "Damn it. When will they learn?"

Once the coast was clear Michael came back down into the basement looking around slightly, "Finally. I thought Annie'd never leave."

Steven gave Michael a suspicious look, "Okay, Kelso, what are you doing?"

He grinned at us smugly holding out a pair of panties that he had pinched, "Oh, I needed a sexy memento from Laurie. I'm gonna commemorate our forbidden love with panties." 

I rolled my eyes and gave him a disgusted frown, "Fine. Just take your panties and go home, Michael."

Eric caught a better look at the panties and squawked, "Man, those are my mom's! Come on!"

Steven gave Eric a steady look, "Okay, Forman, look, man. I'm not telling you how to live your life but if someone touched my mom's panties-"

Eric gave Steven an irritated from while he swiped back his mother's panties, "Hyde, didn't everyone touch your mom's panties?"

Michael grinned gleefully, "Burn! Man that was a burn." 

Steven glared at Eric, "Okay, Forman, I have a solution; why don't you just jump off Point Place peak."

Eric slumped back in his seat making sure to shoot his mother's panties into the open washer, "Well, that's just not gonna happen." 

Steven rolled his eyes, "Hey, fine, you big baby." 

Eric smiled slightly, "Still friends?"

Steven huffed, but I could see the slight upward tilt of his lips, "I need time to heal." 

Michael rummaged through the dryer picking out dainty looking panties, "Okay, these are Laurie's, right?"

We all shrugged, but with all the lace it was probably a good bet that they belonged to Laurie.

Eric had a frown that furrowed his brow, "Kelso, what, exactly, are you gonna do with those panties?"

Michael dreamily looked at the panties that he had clenched in his hands, "Just look at 'em." 

I shuddered in disgust throwing him a grossed out frown, "You are a very big pervert, Michael. And kind of creepy."

Steven raised an eyebrow at Michael, "Kelso, did you ever notice that Laurie and Eric have the same eyes? So, if you're doing it with Laurie, and she's perhaps wearing a hat, it's kinda like you're doing it with Eric too!"

Michael dropped the panties into his pocket completely ignoring Steven taking swift steps out of the basement, "Okay, bye." 

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw 

Someone knocked on the door and Laurie answered it. She went stock still so we gathered around her to see what was going on.

A skinny balding man in a tan jacket gave us a strained smile, "Hello, Laurie. I apologize for coming unannounced." He honestly looked kind of like a pedophile. 

Laurie gave Red and Kitty an innocent look, "Mom! Daddy! This is Professor Stark. He was my art history teacher." Oh she was up to something. Was this another one of her dalliances? Knowing her, it was a very high chance that it might've been. 

Professor Stark let out a dry cough, "Well, actually, I was your psychology teacher." 

Eric looked at him critically, "Well, whatever you taught her, she flunked it." 

Kitty had an admonishing look on her face, "Eric!" She turned back to the Professor giving him a cautious look, "So, you're from the, uh, University of Wisconsin?"

The Professor nodded quietly shifting his weight from one foot to the next. He kept glancing at Laurie weirdly. Something was definitely up between the two of them. 

Red stared him down before gruffly asking, "Are you here to give me back my money?"

The Professor sheepishly stated, "Well, actually, I came here because of Laurie." 

Laurie panicked slightly stating, "Oh! Yes. He came to see if the university would take me back." 

Kitty looked between the two of them hopefully, "Really?"

Steven gave him an analyzing look, "Seriously?"

Kitty beamed and dragged him into the house plonking him down onto the couch, "Oh, please! Here! Have a seat! Ha! I'll make coffee and cake! I'll make coffee cake and coffee! Oh, gosh!"

Red gave him a wary look, "Really, can you get her back into the university and out of my house?"

The Professor had a bewildered look, "Well, I'm going to try my darnedest." 

Red nodded stoically happy, "Well, this is really good news." 

Kitty came back with coffee cake and coffee, "This is the best news I've ever heard." 

I gave him a wary look, "Yes, it is." This whole situation smelled fishy to me. 

The Professor nodded giving us that same strained smile Laurie had, "I wanna get Laurie back in school." 

Eric tilted his head narrowing his eyes, "Professor, question. How lame, exactly, is your student body if you're trying to get this dumb cow back –"

Red glared at Eric, "Eric! Don't be a smart-mouth. We've got company." 

Kitty pulled us away from the professor while Laurie called out sneering, "Yeah. Go make more coffee." 

She gave us all a kind look, "Don't scare him off. He's our only hope." I nodded and I could feel Steven giving the Professor his searching look. He could feel that something was off too. It probably wasn't like what happened when I went to college…I hope. 

Kitty turned back to the Professor, "So, um maybe you could stay for dinner?" 

The Professor gave her a polite smile, "Why, yes, thank you. That would be lovely." He then started to fidget and held out a bunch of peeled paint chips to Red, "Oh, uh, and I believe these paint chips are yours." 

Red gave him a deep frown, "Yeah. Well, these are the color of our front door, aren't they?"

The Professor stuttered slightly, "Yeah. You had a paint chip hanging from your front door. So I- I started to peel it, and I guess I got a little overzealous." 

Kitty let out a strained laugh, "So psychology, huh?"

The Professor nodded repeatedly, "Yes, yes. Human foibles fascinate me."

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Kitty bustled around the kitchen and glanced at us, "Eric, Lin, go to the store and get me three pounds of ground beef, lean."

I nodded and started making my way towards the patio door.

Eric paused and sighed giving his mom a pleading look, "Mom, look, before you go and blow money this guy. He is not gonna get Laurie back into college. She is stupid and evil. Mostly stupid." 

Kitty pushed the potatoes into the oven and looked at Eric, "Eric, she is not stupid. She's just- She has special- Just go." She waved us away. 

Steven walked in through the patio door with a thoughtful from spread across his face, "I'll go with them, Mrs. Forman."

Kitty smiled sweetly at him, "Oh, Steven; such a sweet boy. Alright, hurry up you three." We went out of the patio doors and headed towards the driveway.

Steven held my hand and he gave us a perturbed look, "So Laurie and her professor are tonguing it in the garage like hungry dogs. It was disgusting." 

I made a face at Steven squirming in disgust, "Ewww. That's disgusting, Steven."

Michael popped out of nowhere. What the hell was he still doing here? "Laurie wouldn't just make out with some old guy. She wouldn't do that!"

I rolled my eyes at him, "Yeah she would. This is Laurie we're talking about, Michael. Not a nun."

Steven shook his head giving him a lazy look, "No, it's true, man. I was in the upstairs closet putting away some boxes, and I saw 'em. It was like live porno, but not good porno, 'cause he's, like, really old and she's Laurie. It was like old, bad porno."

Annette walked out from behind Michael. Was she there the entire time? The fuck?

Annette simpered, "Michael, why do you care if Laurie kisses the professor?"

Steven grinned at Michael, "Yeah, Kelso. Why do you care?"

I simpered, "Why would that be important to you, Michael?"

Michael scrambled for the right words, "Well because…uhh…" He gave Eric a pleading look.

Eric sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before turning and giving Annette a placating look, "You see it's wrong for an old person to make out with an innocent, young student." 

Annette nodded happily and bounced away and out of the driveway. 

I gave him a wry look, "Seriously?"

Steven snorted, "Innocent? Okay, Eric, no offense but your sister is as slutty as they come." 

Michael gave us an affronted look, "Eric, are you gonna let him say that about your older sister?"

Eric shrugged not really giving a fuck, "Sure." 

I chuckled slightly, "It is true, Michael. If you looked up the definition of slut, her picture would be right next to it in the dictionary."

Eric grinned and bounced on his heels slightly, "Exactly. You see what's beautiful here, people? I finally have something big on Laurie. I own her! Oh, yeah! She is so screwed!"

I snorted, "I suppose she would be."

Steven laughed getting my innuendo, "Nice one, doll."

I cuddled his arm batting my eyes at him with a silly grin on my face, "I do my best."

Michael pouted while he turned around and walked away, "All right, just be nice." 

Fez ran up the driveway showing us his hand, "Look. Did everyone see my hickey? Somebody loves me." 

Steven shook his head, "Moron, you gave that to yourself." 

Eric gave him a pitying look, "It's still wet." 

Fez shook his head resolutely, "Oh, no, I did not. Somebody loves me. There is a lady love. There is!"

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Eric heaved up another box and laid it down onto the attic floor, "This is the room where we put all that crap we just can't throw away. Like you."

Steven rolled his eyes and placed down the box he was holding on top of a pile of other boxes, "Forman, is it just me, or do your mom and dad like me a lot better than they like you?"

Eric pouted and stretched his back, "See, I kid, but you hurt." 

I rolled my eyes at them and let the box fall onto the floor. That damn thing was heavy.

We heard Kitty call up to us, "Boys! Lin! Dinner!"

Steven gave Eric an encouraging look holding onto his shoulders, "All right, man. You ready to make Laurie squeal like the family pig?"

Eric grinned menacingly, "Ohh yes." 

I gave him a tired sigh, "Eric, you're gonna punk out, aren't you?"

He gave us a sheepish look, "Well, it is my nature." 

Steven shook him slightly, "Look, Forman you've always been the runt of the litter. This is your chance to bite the big dog on the ass."

I nodded adding in, "She is quite large."

Steven nodded and gave Eric a firm look, "So my advice to you is bite the big dog on the ass." 

Eric wiggled out of Steven's grasp and gave us a hesitant look, "Okay, what if I let her off with a warning? You know? Just this one time." 

I sighed and stretched out my arms, "Well, that would be the mature choice." 

Steven shook his head and slapped Eric's back, "But not evil! You gotta think evil, man! Where would we be without the A-bomb?"

Eric frowned and stated, "Well, actually, the war was all but won when –"

Steven pinched his lips shut, "Shut up! Okay, now, let's review." Steven pitched his voice higher and annoyingly stated, "Daddy, Eric has dirty magazines under his bed." 

I joined in smiling mischievously. I did my best imitation of Laurie's nasally voice, "Daddy, Eric snuck out last night." 

Steven mimed twirling long hair, "Daddy, I saw Eric drinking all your beer." 

I rolled my eyes batting my lashes, "Daddy, Eric made it hard for me to concentrate, so I flunked out of university!"

Steven grinned, "Or the latest one, daddy, Eric used all my hand lotion." 

Eric growled and started stomping down the stairs that led to the hallway, "Okay, that bitch is dead." 

I cheered happily pumping my fists, "Go get her, Eric! You can do it!"

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

We all quietly ate the meatloaf, steamed vegetables, and mashed potatoes. Kitty cleared her throat and gave the Professor a strained smile, "So, um, this news about Laurie leaving it's just a little ray of sunshine. Well, I just wish that more teachers cared about their students like you do."

The Professor nodded quietly shooting Laurie a look while he spooned some meatloaf into his mouth. 

Red nodded curtly stating, "I think it all started going downhill when you couldn't paddle the kids anymore. Pansy-ass Supreme Court." He grumbled slightly while he proceeded to eat his meal.

Steven whispered to Eric nudging him slightly, "He who hesitates is boned." 

Eric nodded and swallowed what he was chewing before mouthing silently to Laurie, "I own you."

The Professor cleared his throat and smiled politely, "Laurie is one of the most gifted young women in my class. I've always enjoyed having her." 

I couched into my hand, "I bet you did."

Steven smirked and I could feel him trail the hand he wasn't using along my thigh. Ahhh….tit for tat then. I raised my eyebrow at him and his smirk just widened.

Eric hissed quietly, "Laurie. I know something that you don't know that I know." 

Laurie glared at Eric quietly demanding, "You know?"

Eric grinned, "Yes, yes." 

Steven prodded Eric quietly, "Tell us, Forman, so that we can all know." 

Laurie sneered at him, "You don't know anything. And if you do know something, I will make you sorry you were ever born." 

Eric shrugged not quiet whispering any more, "For your information, I'm already sorry I was ever born." 

Red glared at Eric, "Eric!"

Eric gave us a look, "See?"

Kitty gave the Professor a hopeful look, "So, what does she need to do to get back into school?"

The Professor gave Laurie a warm look, "Well, she'll have to work with me. Make a commitment to school. She'll really have to buckle down." Buckle down on top of you, you mean. I could hear the subtle innuendo that he used. 

Red gave Laurie a measured look, "What do you think, Laurie? Are you willing to give it a go?"

I snorted lightly and gave Laurie a sarcastic smile before turning to Kitty, "Oh, Mrs. Forman, she's probably very willing."

Eric perked up, "You know, Dad, I just saw the most interesting thing today in the garage." 

Laurie quietly started chanting, "Burst into flames! Burst into flames! Burst into flames!|

Eric grinned maliciously at Laurie, "It was just- It was so surprising." 

Steven smugly smirked, "Oh! Eric, do tell." 

Eric nodded, "I saw Laurie-"

The Professor stood up yelling, "I'm in love with your daughter!" 

Red turned red and I could see his vein bulge. He slammed down his cutlery and turned a dark glare at the Professor. Kitty stood up with her knife still in hand. Eric shook his head, Steven laughed quietly, and I sat back and watched the show.

Laurie pathetically called out, "Dad –"

Red stomped over to a scrambling Professor, "That's it! Come here!" This was certainly one of the more interesting dinners that we've had. The Professor managed to bolt out of the house before Red could get a hold of him, which was too bad. Kitty sent Laurie a deeply disappointed look before she herded us all into the kitchen.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw 

Kitty threw her hands in the air and let out a very frustrated sigh, "Oh, for God's sake, Laurie! The man's in love with you, and you still couldn't pass?"

Red frowned and gave Laurie a deeply disappointed look, "So?"

Laurie pouted and pressed her arms in front of her chest. She fluttered her eyes, "So I guess I disappointed you, Daddy. I'm really sorry. I just wish he wouldn't have taken advantage of me and my love for education!" My eye twitched and I felt my temper simmer.

Steven scoffed and glared at Laurie, "That is just so wrong." 

Red started nodded slowly giving me a worried glance, "Well I guess you're not the first student to be taken advantage of by a teacher." **Oh hell to the no.**

Eric gave Red a cautious look, "Where you going with that, Dad?"

Laurie had a triumphant look glimmering in her eyes, "Just try not to be too hard on yourself." She did not just- Motherfucker! 

I shook my head and quickly took a hold of Red's arm before Laurie could get away with this. He looked down at me curiously and I continued to shake my head, "No. Mr. Forman. This isn't like the time when Mr. Gurdwar molested me. And you shouldn't blame yourself about whatever was going on with Laurie and her teacher because it's not the same."

Laurie sent me a death glare, "Lin!"

Kitty put a worried hand on my shoulder and Red's eyes softened, "Lin?" I had refused to talk to them any more than I had to about that incident in the past, but I would never let Laurie use what happened to me as an excuse. That was just _motherfucking_ **low**.

I gave Laurie a dark look, "It isn't. Laurie's not crying or genuinely upset and when we confronted her about it she was angry that we _caught_ her. She's not angry at all that it happened when they were making out earlier in the garage. She was reciprocating."

Red gave me a slight hug before he turned to his rapidly paling daughter, "Laurie. You and I have to have a very hard talk. Come on." His voice was cold and he yanked her arm making sure she followed him.

Laurie hissed back at me while she was pulled into the living room, "Damn it Lin."

Kitty glared at Laurie helping Red get her into the living room by pushing her through the kitchen door, "Living room. Now. Young lady."

Eric glared at the spot that Laurie had been standing in, "Well, this is unforgivable." 

Steven shook slightly and pulled me into an embrace, "I can't believe she tried that. I'm sorry, doll."

I muttered quietly, "It's alright." It really wasn't, and I preferred not to ever bring this up again. Talking about it only brought it out of the nope box. I would rather not bring things up and out of that box when I could get away with it.

Kitty gently took me away from Steven engulfing me into loving hug, "No, Lin, honey. It's not. I'll make you kids some coffee and cake. Today's been a hard day." She let me go and Steven immediately encircled my waist with his arms. 

I sighed slowly letting my head rest on Steven's chest, "I'm glad that guy's in jail now."

Eric gave me a soft look, "Yeah? They finally put him away?"

I nodded focusing on Steven's steady heart beat, "Mhmm."

Steven grumbled glaring off into space, "Too bad. I would've loved to gouge his eyes out, chop off his penis and feed all of that back to him."

I chuckled slightly, "Awe Steven. I love you too." All I wanted to do now was go home and sleep. This was much more taxing than our normal dinners.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Fez stared off into space dreamily, "Do you think when girls have sleepovers sometimes they play games and giggle and then, every once in a while, they start to make out all together in a big naked heap?"

Steven chuckled, "I sure hope so." 

Fez nodded happily, "Me too." 

I rolled my eyes and nudged Steven gently, "You guys are dumb. We don't do that kind of thing."

He winked at me pinching my butt subtly, "Well I wouldn't mind if you did though, doll."

I smiled and grabbed his hand away from my tush. I patted his hand and kissed it lightly, "Pshh-"

Annette and Michael had apparently walked in. Annette cleared her throat, "A-A-A-hem! May I have your attention, please? I would like to introduce to you all, the new Michael Kelso!"

Michael fluffed his shirt and pulled on his leather jacket displaying himself to all of us, "So, huh? What do you think? Annie says it makes me look like Marlon Brando in The Wild Ones. Yeah, I'm so Brando." 

Steven rolled his eyes at Michael, "Yeah, if Brando had a buddy named Potsie." I giggled slightly. Michael really did look like Fonzie right now. 

Michael frowned at Steven, "What are you even saying?"

Steven gave Michael a smug smile, "I think you know what I'm saying." 

Eric burst into laughter, "Aaaaay!"

Michael frowned at Annette, "Annie, did you dress me up like the Fonz?"

Annette pouted and shook her head, "No, Michael. I did not dress you up like the Fonz, although, I like the Fonz." 

Donna piped in, "I think he's kind of –"

Michael ignored her and turned to Fez, "Fez? Fonz. Yes or no?"

Fez gave him a brilliant smile, "Well, you know me, Kelso. I just want you to be happy." 

Michael gave us a smug look, "Thank you, Fez." 

Fez garnered back his attention and a sneaky smile flitted across his face, "Now, if I could just have a moment of your time." 

Michael nodded, "Sure." 

Fez goofily grinned at him, "Good, yes. Okay, a gang of toughs has taken over Arnold's. Help us, Fonzie. You're our only hope." 

Michael threw up his hands giving everyone a tight look, "I can't believe you guys. Here I am, as Brando as can be, and you guys can't even see that." 

Eric snorted raising his eyebrow at Michael, "Well, you can both just "Sit on it"? Aaaaay." 

Michael let out a deeply frustrated sound before stomping out of the basement.

Annette ran after him yelling, "Michael, wait!"

Donna and Eric followed after them about to do some couple stuff. We waved silently and tuned back into the Brady Bunch.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Michael walked back into the basement with a smug smile holding pizza boxes in his arms.

Steven smiled and leaned his head on my shoulder, "Ahh, Kelso, it was brave of you to come back." 

I nodded and tilted my head towards him, "We gave you quite a ribbing." 

Michael nodded holding out the pizzas and letting their wonderful aroma permeate the air, "Except for this time, I brought a hot, fresh pizza. But it's only for my friends who don't make fun of me." 

Eric walked in from the kitchen and groaned while he sat down, "Mmm! Pizza!"

Michael smugly smiled and placed the pizzas down onto the coffee table. He flopped back into his lawn chair with a pizza piece and munched on it.

Steven shook his head taking the pizzas in his eyes, "Kelso, man, I got a thousand insults and no pizza's gonna make- Is that sausage? You brilliant bastard!"

Steven leaned over holding me close to his chest while he did so. He took some of the meat lovers pizza from the box and handed me a couple pizzas as well.

I sighed taking a bite out of the pieces he gave me, "God, I love pizza."

Eric leaned back sighing as he finished off his slice of pizza, "Guys, let me ask you something. Donna told me she loves me. And then I told her I love cake. That's not bad, is it? I'm still- I'm still cool, right? Okay, I don't know what happened. I just panicked, and it popped out. I mean, I don't even remember wanting to ever talk about cake. I wasn't really that hungry." 

I kept munching on my pizza giving Eric a sympathetic look, "Oh, God Eric. You screwed up big time."

Fez gave him a bewildered look while he kept eating, "Cake is good. But you cannot have sex with cake. Of course, you cannot have sex with Donna either, so…"

Michael snorted swallowing the last of the slice he had taken for himself, "Yeah, man, you should've just lied and told her that you loved her. "I love you, baby." See, and I don't love you. Isn't that great?"

I gave Michael a slight glare, "Michael, you're horrible. Like seriously. That's a really bad thing to do."

Steven nodded and rolled his eyes at Michael, "He does love her, you dope. Right?"

Eric finished his slice and grabbed another slice, "Okay, well, if I admit it, are you guys gonna make fun of me?"

Fez gave Eric an impatient look, "Oh, Eric, love is not a joke. This is a joke: Knock, knock." 

Michael genially laughed, "Who's there?"

Steven waved away Fez's joke giving Eric a serious look, "Look, if you really do love her there's only one thing to do, man." 

Michael chipped in biting into another pizza, "You gotta dump her and live free!"

Steven rolled his eyes and munched on his pizza, "Don't listen to him, man. He's stupid. Here's what you gotta do. She said it, so now you got to say it. Then she'll say it back, and everything will be okay. Oh, and get her pizza. 'Cause right now I kinda love Kelso."

I raised my eyebrow at him letting out a slight burp with my mouth closed. I laughed internally and poked Steven's belly.

He pecked my cheek with greasy lips, "Not as much as I love you, doll." I laughed slightly before I continued eating.

Eric nodded and leaned back into his seat stretching out his arms, "Yeah. I can do that. I'll just say it, and I'll be back on top again."

I gave him a concerned look, "You have to mean it when you say it, Eric. That's the most important part."

Eric smiled at me serenely, "Oh. I do mean it though."

Steven nodded and firmly stated, "Then just say it."

Eric let his head flop to the side and he nodded. He took a look at how Michael was dressed before chuckling and taking another pizza, "Okay. So, now, uh where was I when Fonzie here moved to town?"

Michael frowned and attempted to take back the pizza that Eric had grabbed, "Hey, give that back-a-mundo!" Eric stuffed the entire pizza into his mouth smiling all the while.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

I folded my laundry on my clean kitchen counter while Donna sat on her usual bar stool. She continued to rant and I paid attention to her with half an ear.

She threw up her hands, "And then he punched me in the arm and said, "man.""

I looked up from my task folding the last t-shirt from the clean pile, "Oh, my God. He didn't."

Donna shook her head and morosely stated, "He did. I guess I like totally screwed things up 'cause ever since I said "I love you," he's been acting so weird." 

I put down the pants that I had begun to fold and looked at her frowning slightly, "Okay, wait a second. I don't think you screwed things up by saying 'I love you'. Did you mean it?"

Donna let out an exhausted sigh playing with the socks that I had finished pairing off, "Yes, of course I did."

I smiled at her while I walked over to her side, "Then you didn't screw up. All right, look. Eric doesn't know how to handle that kind of thing… I know he's trying for you though, so until he gets it through his thick head all you can do right now is play it cool for a while. He'll get it eventually." I patted her shoulder gently before going back to my side and folding the pants that I had been holding.

Donna tilted her head and had a thoughtful look cross her face, "I guess. How'd Hyde react when you said it?"

I choked out an embarrassed laugh, "Well, actually see…he said it first."

Donna gave me an irritated look, "Damn it Lin."

I pouted raising my eyebrow at her, "What?"

Donna shook her head and her shoulders slumped down, "That doesn't help me here."

I nodded and dropped the pants onto the counter with the rest of mine and Steven's laundry, "I know. Hug?"

She nodded holding her arms out. I gave her a tight squeeze patting her back slightly and she sighed, "Thanks, Lin."

I nodded smiling slightly, "Any time, Donna."

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Steve, me, Donna, Eric, and Fez were all hanging out in the basement again watching another show. I knew that Michael would eventually come where we were, and I didn't really want Annette to get it into her head that she could come and go out of mine and Steven's home. He agreed so we booted everyone out back into the basement. She was a nice girl, but I didn't know her very well even after all these months.

Donna got up and walked towards the basement door, "I've got to go. See you Lin. Hyde." 

I waved to her along with Steven. He turned his attention back to the TV and I watched the way she was interacting with Eric. This would be interesting.

Eric looked at her hopefully, "So, will I see you later, Donna?"

Donna deadpanned quietly going out of the basement, "No, you're never gonna see me again." 

Eric let out a strained laugh, "Ha. She's a little pistol, huh?"

Steven turned back to Eric and gave him a gimlet look, "What did you do, Forman?" He sucked on one of the Fudgsicles we had recently purchased this week. Today was hot enough to warrant Popsicles. I stole it from him and sucked off a piece. I loved Fudgsicles almost as much as Pudding Pops.

Eric waved his hands in front of him pouting slightly, "Nothing! I did what you said. I told her I loved her."

I rolled my eyes at him while Steven bit a piece of the Fudgsicle off, "You're lying, Eric. I know what you did." 

Eric's eyes widened in a slight panic, "No, it's true. Except- Except, then I might've, you know popped her one on the shoulder and called her "man.""

Steven rolled his eyes, "You idiot." 

Eric frowned looking a little put out while he crossed his arms in front of his chest, "Hey, this isn't my fault."

Fez shook his head putting his two cents in, "It is exactly your fault, Forman."

Eric shook his head, "Nuh uh. Hyde said if I told her I loved her, she'd say it back. But she didn't, man. She just stared at me." 

I pursed my lips shaking my head at Steven when he offered me more of our Fudgsicle, "Well, did you give her a chance to answer?"

Steven sucked on our Fudgsicle some more before asking Eric dryly, "How long did you wait before you completely muffed out?"

Eric rolled his eyes looking at the ceiling, "Forever, man. Like five minutes." 

I made a face at him, "You're lying, again!"

Eric shook his head shooting me a sheepish look, "No, it's true. It was like- Well, maybe just a couple of seconds, but I Time ceased to exist, okay? I was just hanging out there, really far out there. Just hangin'." 

I licked the Fudgsicle a little while Steven sighed and gave Eric a disappointed look, "Eric contributes in class but does not follow directions." 

Fez tilted his head and sighed, "Damn." 

Michael wondered into the basement and rummaged through Eric's freezer. He looked up at us pouting slightly, "Where the heck is that Fudgsicle?"

He narrowed his eyes at the Fudgsicle Steven and I were sharing, "Hey, is that my Fudgsicle?"

Steven rolled his eyes at Michael, "No, this one's mine. Me and Lin bought some over the weekend." I stuck it into my mouth stubbornly giving Michael a look that clearly said 'back off'. 

He frowned and wiggled his arms, "Damn it. Where's my Fudgsicle? Just tell me!"

Eric ignored Michael and gave us a sad frustrated look, "How am I supposed to fix this?"

Michael snorted, "Well, first of all you need to learn how to handle little woman troubles without getting all freaked out." 

Fez nodded slightly turning to Eric, "It is pretty unmanly."

I squared my jaw and bit out, "Michael, you dillhole." Steven then proceeded to rub my back while I bit off a piece of our Fudgsicle. 

Laurie came through the basement door and stopped to stare at Michael. Michael wiggled his eye brows and deepened his voice slightly, "Laurie." 

She burst into laughter walking away and up to the kitchen, "Aaaaay!"

Michael stripped off the jacket and threw if onto the ground, "That's it! I hate this stupid thing! Even Laurie's laughing at me." He frowned at where Laurie had previously stood.

Steven smirked at Michael, "But, Kelso, I thought we were supposed to handle our woman troubles "like a man.""

I kissed the side of his neck humming, "Thank you puddin' pop."

Steven smiled and sucked on the Fudgsicle, "Any time, doll."

Michael's eye twitched and he pointed at us, "You shut up." 

Steven waved him away dismissively, "Whatever, man. Aaaaay."

Fez and Eric chuckled along muttering Fonzie under their breaths.

Michael actually stomped his foot pouting, "Damn it guys! If anybody else here laughs at me, I swear I'm gonna kick so much ass!" He turned back to me and Steven and petulantly pouted, "And that's my Fudgsicle." 

Steven gave him a very irritated look while I ate the last bit of our Fudgsicle, "I'm telling you, man, it's not."

Michael pouted and flung himself back into his chair refusing to believe it really wasn't his Fudgsicle.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Annette had come in at some point, which proved our point of Annette always following after Michael.

Steven took the jacket that Michael had thrown off and onto the floor. I looked at him and he shrugged trying it on. I nodded and gave him a sultry look licking my lips all the while. He grinned and encircled me in a warm embrace.

Fez gazed at Steven and grinned, "Oh, Hyde, what a fabulous look for you!" 

I laughed and looped my thumbs into his front jean pockets, "Seriously, you look like Marlon Brando or something." I swayed slightly and he followed along grinning down at me. 

Annette gave Steven a hungry look, "Oh, my God. Hyde, when did you get so hot?" My eye twitched and I felt Steven tighten his embrace. If she kept going on about how hot he was I would claw her fucking eyes out.

Steven pecked my lips lightly giving Annette a blank look, "I've always been hot. The jacket just brings it out." 

I noticed Annette was approaching with that same look on her face and I growled, "Back off Annette. Or I'll cut you."

Eric laughed from his position on the couch, "She probably will too, Annie. I'd back off if I were you."

Annette pouted at me; the hungry look melting away from his face, "Awe Lin!"

I gave her a dark glare which made her step back, "No, seriously, Annette. Back the fuck off."

Steven looked down at me with a smug grin, "Lin. I like this side of you."

I rolled my eyes at him and pushed him back, a slight smile twitched on my lips, "Shut up, Steven."

Michael stood up angrily pushing past me and Annette. He glared at Steven, "That's…No. Give it to me. Give me back my jacket!" He pounced onto Steven and tried to forcibly slip the jacket off of Steven. 

Steven yelled at him wriggling while Michael continued to slip the jacket off, "What are you doing? Get off of me, you load!" Michael managed to slip it off and Steven stood back up brushing off his shirt.

He glared at Michael and I held back his shaking fist. I rolled my eyes at Michael and pressed a kiss onto Steven's chest, "We can just get you a better one, puddin' pop."

Michael threw on the jacket looking triumphant, "Hah! I have it now."

I sneered at him while we made our way out of the basement, "One that makes other people look less like Fonzie."

Michael pouted and yelled after us, "Hey!"

Steven rolled his eyes and slipped an arm around my waist, "You obviously mean aaay. Let's blow this pop stand, Lin."

I nodded and slipped my arm around his waist walking in sync with him despite his long legs, "Mmkay."

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

I sipped my hot chocolate quietly humming along to the radio playing in the background while Eric wrapped up his present for Red. I snuggled into one of my couch pillows closing my eyes slightly. It was a peaceful night so far.

Steven walked in carry Bacardi rum and some type of brandy that I didn't recognize, "Hey, man."

Eric looked up and placed a bow on the gift he was wrapping, "What's up?"

Steven nudged Eric over with his leg so he could take a seat beside me, "Well, it's Red's birthday, and I gotta get him a present. Red Forman you know him, you love him. What do you think brandy or rum?"

Eric took a good look at his choices and tapped on the Bacardi, "Hmm, definitely rum." 

Steven smiled and placed the Bacardi onto our coffee table and left the brandy on the ground, "My thoughts exactly." My father's whores kept sending us gifts probably thinking that if they sucked up to me they would gain my father's favor. It sucked to be them, because daddy dearest didn't really give me much of a second thought. Seriously. If he was actually signing the cheques and didn't have everything as an automated transaction, I doubt he would remember to send me anything.

I tilted my head at Eric blowing on my hot chocolate while Steven leaned into his seat winding his arm around my waist, "Did you have something planned for him, Eric?"

Eric grinned and patted the present he had finished wrapping, "Yup. I think he'll appreciate it."

I nodded snuggling into Steven sipping my hot chocolate all the while, "Okay."

Eric gave me a suspicious look, "Did you get him a big gift again?"

I rolled my eyes at Eric snorting slightly, "That TV was to bail you guys out." It did make Red brighten and smile, and that always made me happy.

Steven dropped a kiss onto my head and patted my thigh gently, "And we appreciate it, doll. But did you?"

I pouted placing my hot chocolate down onto the coffee table with a coaster, "Maybe."

Eric whined and combed a hand through his hair, "Lin! You're gonna make me look bad. Hyde, back me up."

Steven smirked and shook his head, "Nope. He's gonna love the classy rum I'm getting him so you're on your own, Forman."

Eric crossed his arms and mulishly huffed, "Damn it guys." 

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Donna, Steven, and I sat around her kitchen for once and I found that it looked much bigger than it did on the TV.

Midge walked in stomping all the way violently yanking a note off of the fridge, "Ah, this one's for me. Oh, I see your father left me another message. God, he's an ass!"

I coughed slightly and waved weakly, "Hello." 

Steven gave Midge a curt wave, adjusting his sunglasses, "Hey there."

Donna groaned and gave her mom an irritated sigh, "Mom, I have company." 

Midge blinked rapidly giving us a smile, "Oh I didn't see you there, Steven, Lin. Isn't Bob an ass?" She stuck a reply onto the fridge written in sharp thick black ink. Midge then proceeded to walk off back to where she had come from. Insert laugh track here. It would only be appropriate since otherwise this whole thing was really uncomfortable. Why were we checking on Donna again?

I leaned closer into Steven and blinked rapidly, "Uhhh…."

Donna took in my expression and buried her face into her hands, "Okay, um, my parents are freaks, and I'm sorry you had to see that." 

Steven shook his head and rubbed my shoulder soothingly, "S'okay, I guess."

Bob proceeded to charge into the kitchen yanking the note off of the fridge. He read it quickly and grimaced, "Donna, I don't want you reading this." 

Donna gave him an irritated huff, "Dad, Hyde and Lin here."

Bob nodded towards us and offered us the note, "Well, you two can read it 'cause you'll appreciate it, but not you." 

Steven shook his head and I pushed back the note into Bob's hand politely smiling all the while. He shrugged and headed to where Midge had gone.

Donna flopped her head onto the table with a light smack, "This sucks." 

I gave her a sympathetic pat on the back, "Do you want to talk about it?"

She looked up at up resting her chin on the table, "No. Yes… Maybe…You know; they wanna date other people?"

Steven raised his eyebrow at this new fact, "Your mom's dating? Daaayum."

Donna nodded and sighed morosely, "Mm-hmm." 

My eyes widened perceptibly and I let out a hiss through my teeth before saying, "Huh. I am so sorry, Donna."

She let her head fall to the side and let out an utterly defeated sound, "But you know what the worst part is? Watching your parents split up and knowing there's not a damn thing you can do about it."

Steven coughed awkwardly, "Yeah…." We both had our parents split up right away. There wasn't a crescendo that led up to either couple's separation. It just happened one day. With mine; it ended with my disastrous tenth birthday. With Steven's; it happened after another one of his parent's fights during lunch.

She sat up and leaned back on her chair giving us a sullen look, "And you know what else? My mom moved out of their bedroom into the guest room." 

I scratched the back of my head and gave her a wary smile, "I can't really relate since when my parent's split they also fucked off…sooo…."

Steven patted my shoulder trying to alleviate some of the awkwardness, "Yeah, it sucked when my dad split. But I can honestly say that my parents' divorce made me the man I am today." 

Donna let her chair fall back down onto all of its legs with a thump, "Oh, man. Am I gonna go crazy and think the government's out to get me too?"

I gave her a raised eyebrow whispering with a smile, "The government is out to get you." 

Steven deadpanned eye smiling at her, "They're totally listening in, Donna."

Donna grinned for the first time since this conversation started, "You guys are shit heads."

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Kitty set down a chocolate fudge cake in the center of the dining table and piled the gifts near Red's seat. I helped her set down a roast chicken, while she went to and fro from the kitchen placing down steamed seasoned rice, mixed vegetables, and steak bits onto the table.

She wiped away the sweat that trickled down her forehead, "Okay, now, I want your father to enjoy this birthday so we're all gonna try our best to make it good."

Eric snickered while I took a seat down next to Steven, "Except for Laurie, who's going to stumble in smelling like cigarettes and beer." 

Laurie rolled her eyes at Eric and sneered, "Hey, at least I'm here."

Kitty shot her a deep frown sternly stating, "You better be here with a present. I gave you $20 yesterday." 

Laurie huffed and crossed her arms, "God! Relax."

Kitty sat down on her seat beside Red and snapped, "Can it, Laurie."

Eric piped up snickering, "Yeah, can it, Laurie." 

Laurie growled, "Can it, Eric." 

Eric gave Laurie a shit eating grin, "No you, can it, Laurie." 

I snapped at them when I saw that Red was approaching, "Why don't you both can it?"

Laurie threw me an indignant look, "Whatever."

Kitty stood up and gave Red a big hug which he returned lightly, "Oh, look! It's the birthday boy!" Red kissed her cheek and sat down in his seat eyeing the table and the small pile of gifts. Kitty sat down and held his hand lightly.

I grinned at Red tilting my head towards him, "Happy birthday, Mr. Forman!"

Steven smiled slightly, "Happy birthday Red."

We finished dinner in relative silence for once, and it was kind of strangely peaceful. Kitty served us all cake and she looked expectantly at Red while he happily devoured his piece of cake. Red had quite a sweet tooth underneath his gruff layers.

Kitty nudged her husband gently, "Come on in, birthday boy. Open your presents. I wonder what's in the big one." 

Red raised his eyebrow, "Is it a Corvette?"

Eric coughed and gave his father a sheepish look, "No, it's, uh, two-by-fours. For the roof." 

Red let out a disappointed sigh, "Oh, yeah. Thanks for reminding me." Eric nodded and swiftly went back to eating his cake. 

Steven shook his head and slid his gift towards Red, "Here you go, Red. This'll help you forget his crappy gift. Happy birthday, man."

Red's face noticeably brightened and he gave Steven a warm pat on the shoulder, "Steven, thank you. Kitty, look he got me Bacardi gold."

Kitty beamed at him and I could see her shoulders sag a little in relief, "Ohh! That's lovely Steven."

Laurie got up from her seat and presented Red a card before going back to her seat, "Daddy, this is for you." 

Red opened the card and his face fell again, "Well, let's see here. Well, seven dollars and a card. Isn't that something? Thanks, sweetie."

Kitty gave Laurie a glare and quietly hissed, "If I don't have $13 on my dresser by tonight, then so help me God –"

Laurie deadpanned, "The card cost 50 cents." 

Kitty clenched her fist and gave Laurie a look that clearly said she wanted to choke her, "Fine. $12.50, and I want a receipt." 

Laurie shrugged unheeding of her mother's wrath, "Whatever." 

Red gave both Eric and Steven a small smile, "Okay, boys. Thank you for the wood and the booze." 

Kitty pushed her gift towards him, "Okay, now, now, two more presents."

He opened it and wore a strained smile, "Ooh! Underwear." It was a practical gift. Kitty had mentioned it off handely during one of our grocery trips that he was running out of nice ones. Besides underwear was something essentially that, hopefully, all people wore.

Kitty pursed her lips and sighed, "Oh, damn it. Well, happy birthday." 

Red gave Kitty a deep sad sigh, "So, is the happy-birthday fun over yet?"

Kitty gave Red a sheepish look, "No. Bob and Midge want to take us out tonight." 

Red looked flabbergasted, "Bob and Midge? Kitty, it's my birthday!"

Kitty patted his hand gently stating, "I know, but they like you, and they want you to have fun on your birthday, like I do." 

Red grumbled picking at what was left of his birthday cake, "If they really liked me, they'd leave me alone."

I gave Red a hesitant smile, "Mr. Forman?"

He gave me a tired smile, "Yes, Lin?"

I cleared my throat handing him a small box, "I have a gift for you too."

Kitty nodded and rubbed Red's shoulder, "Oh, yes! Open Lin's gift, honey."

He sighed, "Is it a corvette?"

I grinned and my eyes twinkled, "You should open the box, Mr. Forman."

Red carefully popped open the black box I had handed him and stared at the contents, "Kitty…"

Kitty looked at Red curiously trying to peer into the box as well, "Yes, Red?"

Red gaped at the key that he pulled out, "It's a corvette key." Red got up silently and headed for the driveway.

Kitty got up and followed after him, "Red where are you going?"

Red called back to her, "The drive way." I wouldn't stop grinning while we all followed suit after Red.

Eric's eyes bugged out as he took in the black corvette in their drive way, "Oh my God, Lin."

Steven chuckled and patted my back, "Good going, doll."

Laurie sneered at me shaking her head, "Nerd, always showing me up."

Kitty flushed and gave me an embarrassed look, "Oh Lin, this is too much! This must've at least cost $7 000."

Red ran his hands over the hood of the car caressing it's exterior before checking it's insides, "Shhh….Kitty…this is perfect. This makes everything better….." He beamed at me gratefully.

I gave him a wide grin, "I'm glad you like it."

Laurie had a calculating look in her eye when she sweetly asked, "Does this mean, I get the Toyota?"

Kitty frowned at her before turning back to Red, "Laurie, hush. You're father's having a moment." 

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Steven let out a long yawn, "Man, last night we could hear the Pinciottis fighting all the way across the driveway and into our backyard." 

I let out a tired sigh letting my head rest against Steven's shoulder, "It was horrible. We couldn't sleep for hours. It was all, "You're the devil, Midge!" And "Oh, Bob, shut up!" and "Oh, Bob, shut up!""

Michael snickered, "That's classic." 

Steven rolled his eyes at him and let out another yawn, "Man, if you get any dumber, you're gonna need a helmet." 

I sleepily muttered, "It is a big bummer for Donna though."

Steven nodded rubbing his eyes slightly, "I personally can't believe they're sleeping in separate bedrooms." 

I yawned and stretched out my legs making Steven tighten his hold on my waist, "Yeah, I know."

Eric started nodding before looking at us rapidly; a surprised look flashed onto his face, "Wait, I don't know. What are you talking about?"

Fez commented off handely, "Well, Hyde and Lin know something about Donna that Eric does not know." 

Michael nodded pretending to eat popcorn, "This is an interesting development. Let's watch."

Steven rolled his eyes, "Midge is sleeping in the guest bedroom, man." 

Eric deeply frowned, "How did you know that? Did Donna tell you that? What else did she tell you two?"

Steven sleepily waved Eric's rising hostility away, "Look, Forman, it's not a big deal." 

I sighed and shot him an irritated look, "Eric, calm down. She just tells us some stuff that she doesn't tell you."

Annette piped in snootily stating, "See, this is why communication is so important. Michael and I always –"

Eric shot her an exasperated look, "Excuse me. We were talking about Donna and me." 

Annette waved him away dismissively, "Oh, hush. No one cares. Now, Michael never keeps secrets from me. Do you, sweetie?"

Michael gave her a subtly panicked look, "Huh? Uh, no, no. Never." 

I deadpanned, "Michael, you hesitated." 

Eric raised his eyebrow and added, "You totally hesitated, Kelso."

Annette glared at him pointedly asking, "Why'd you hesitate?"

Michael turned a silently pleading look at Steven, "No, I didn't hesitate. Did I, Hyde?"

Steven looked at him and wearily stated, "Yup. You did."

He turned and gave Fez a desperate look, "Fez?"

Fez gave him a half-hearted shrug, "Yes, if you really loved her, you would not have hesitated." 

Annette forcibly dragged Michael away, "Conversation, Michael! The van, now! –"

Michael stumbled and shook his fist at us yelling, "No! No! I didn't hesitate! You guys are dead!"

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Steven gave Eric a curious look, "So, where's Donna, man?"

I nodded humming slightly, "Yeah, I haven't seen her lately."

Eric gave a shit eating grin, "Donna? Donna? Oh! You mean that girl who spent last night in my bed? She went home this morning." 

Steven smirked and nudged Eric slightly, "So? Huh? Huh?"

Eric kept grinning, "So, let's just say she went home a very happy woman." 

Steven patted his back in a congratulatory manner, "All right, man. You finally did it." 

Eric gave Steven a sheepish look, "Yeah. You know, "it" can mean a lot of things." 

I rolled my eyes, "No, "it" means one thing. And you either did it or you didn't." 

Eric pouted, "Okay, then we didn't. But we did plenty of good stuff. New stuff. Plenty of good, new stuff." 

I made a face and shook my head, "Ew, Eric. Too much information."

Steven sighed and gave Eric a disappointed look, "God, man, you're bumming me out. Couldn't you have at least just lied to me?"

Eric shrugged and stated, "Uh, okay, we did it." 

I deadpanned, "Liar." 

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Steven walked into our home after he shut the door firmly behind him locking it absently mindedly, "Hey, honey I'm home!" He pulled me into a tight hug twirling me in the air slightly.

I let out a breathless laugh while he spun me, "Welcome home Steven."

He put me down and gave me a toe curling kiss, "I love saying that and hearing you reply."

I nodded happily and gave him a curious look, "Always happy to help, puddin' pop. So why the cheer? Not that I don't like it. You're just usually not this happy."

He grinned down at me, "I got a job at the Foto Hut."

I tilted my head trying to recall who ran that place, "You mean the photo hut run by that weird guy?" I think his name was Leo something or another.

Steven chuckled while we made our way to the kitchen, "Yup. Turns out he's the owner."

I looped my arm around his waist while he did the same, "Huh. I never would've thought that."

He nodded shrugging slightly, "Yeah, he is kind of weird." 

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Donna gave me a coy look, "So, you know what?"

I tilted my head towards her and shot her an intrigued look, "What?"

Donna giggled and shook her head, "I can't tell you." 

I gave her an irritated frown and shook her shoulders slightly, "Oh, my God Donna. Now you have to tell me. Don't mess with me, woman!"

Donna nodded and grinned, "I was really bad last night." 

I raised my eyebrow, "Did you shoplift?"

She shook her head, "Nope, I slept with Eric last night." 

My eyes widened, "Oh, my God! That's so much bigger than shoplifting! I'm glad you didn't do that though. Was it okay?"

Donna smiled proudly, "Yeah, I was asleep." 

I made a face at her and shook my head, "Aw eww Donna. I don't need the nitty gritty details!"

Donna let out an embarrassed laugh waving her hands in front of her, "No! No, Lin, we were both asleep."

I raised an eyebrow at her giving her a skeptical look, "So nothing happened?"

Donna wiggled her eyebrows, "Well, you know, some things happened, but we mostly slept." 

I sighed and tapped my chin thoughtfully, "You mean, you were in his bed and didn't do it at all?"

She shook her head, "Nope. He just, like, held me all night."

Understanding flooded my face, "That's so sweet! I love cuddling with Steven."

Donna gave me a bewildered look, "Man, that's a weird image; Hyde cuddling someone. I would have never thought he could."

I shrugged smiling warmly, "He can with me."

Donna nodded, "I love it when Eric holds me." 

I let out a content sigh, "It's a wonderful feeling when someone you love holds you."

Donna grinned, "True, that." 

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

 **Circle time:**

Steven propped me up onto his lap making sure that I had taken both my inhalers before he lit the Mary Jane incense stick. He quickly handed it off to Eric and I waved away his hands from checking on me. I appreciated that he cared and loved me, but sometimes he smothered me a little. To be fair, sometimes I smothered him, so I guess in the long run; we were even.

 **PAN TO STEVN**

Steven gave the guys a wary look before stating, "Well, guys, I'm a little ashamed to admit this to you guys, but I got a job."

 **PAN TO LIN**

I patted his knee lovingly, "I think that it's wonderful, Steven."

 **PAN TO MICHAEL**

Michael studied the chips in his bag and firmly stated, "Yeah, I'm thinking about getting a job at a chip factory. I gotta know how they do this!"

 **PAN TO ERIC**

Eric let out a sigh, "Red won't let me get a job. He says if I don't study hard and get into college once I turn 18 he's gonna kill me, and I think he's serious, man."

 **PAN TO MICHAEL**

Michael gave Steven an irritated look, "Hyde, did you ever stop to think how you working would make me go to the mall alone today? You didn't think about that, did you?"

 **PAN TO STEVEN**

Steven bonelessly shrugged, "Nope. Hey, guys, check this out, man. Forman had Donna in his bed last night, and he didn't even do it." I rolled my eyes at the way Steven managed to switch the attention away from him.

 **PAN TO MICHAEL**

Michael gave Eric a bland look, "You're a bonehead, man." 

**PAN TO ERIC**

Eric scowled at Michael, "I'm not a bonehead. I mean, we did other stuff, and we cuddled. It was great."

 **PAN TO LIN**

I gave him a grossed out look, "A little too much information, broseph."

 **PAN TO FEZ**

Fez sighed happily, "Sometimes when I'm alone, I just love to cuddle." 

**PAN TO STEVEN**

Steven rolled his eyes, "Forman, she climbed up the trellis of your house through your window, to get into bed with you to cuddle? Sorry, man, I never read that letter in Penthouse." 

**PAN TO LIN**

I gave Steven a surprised look, "Penthouse, Steven? Where'd you get that?"

 **PAN TO STEVEN**

Steven motioned to Eric, "Under Forman's bed."

 **PAN TO LIN**

I glared at Eric, "Eric, I blame this one on you. Also if Donna finds out about your stash, she'll be hurt."

 **PAN TO ERIC**

Eric glared at Steven, "Hyde, you traitor."

 **PAN TO FEZ**

Fez sagely stated, "Those stories are true, you know."

 **PAN TO MICHAEL**

Michael gave Eric a bewildered look, "Why would you just cuddle with her when you could do it? I mean, Forman, doin' it is "it." That's why they call it "it.""

 **PAN TO FEZ**

Fez giggled, ""It!""

 **PAN TO ERIC**

Eric rolled his eyes, "Guys, it was just one night. There are gonna be lots of other nights."

 **PAN TO LIN**

I gave him a high five which he returned, "Good on you, Eric. That's the spirit."

 **PAN TO ERIC**

Eric smiled, "Thank you, Lin." 

**PAN TO FEZ**

Fez gave Eric an exasperated look, "Forman, opportunity does not knock, and then ring the doorbell and then knock again, and then leave a note that says "Sorry I missed you," and then call you on the phone-"

 **PAN TO ERIC**

Eric let out a tired sigh, "Yeah, we get it, Fez." 

**PAN TO STEVEN**

Steven gave me a half lidded seductive glance, "And we get "it" from our partners, right Lin?"

 **PAN TO LIN**

I winked at him, "This is true."

 **PAN TO ERIC**

Eric covered his ears with both of his hands, "Lalalalala I'm not listening to this! Lalalaa. You're killing my buzz, man."

 **PAN TO STEVEN**

Steven rolled his eyes at Eric's behavior, "What my foreign friend was trying to say before we got sidetracked, Forman, is that you blew it, man." 

**PAN TO MICHAEL**

Michael nodded, "You gotta get with her. There is nothing more beautiful than when two people fit together perfectly like well, like two of these potato chips."


	6. Chapter 6

Warped

Rated T for swearing

This is 'That 70's Show' plot twist idea that's been rattling around my head.

 **Disclaimer:** The actual show does not belong to me whatsoever, just this story and my out of character Jackie. That '70s Show is an American television period sitcom that originally aired on Fox from August 23, 1998, to May 18, 2006. The series focused on the lives of a group of teenage friends living in the fictional suburban town of Point Place, Wisconsin, from May 17, 1976, to December 31, 1979.

 **Story premise:** A 30 year old gets reincarnated into the show as Jackie at the age of ten. She decides to screw the plot and live life as she wanted. Her end goal: marry Steven Hyde, have children, and be happy. If she can bring a little more joy to the people she meets along the way, all the better. This story is in first person point of view.

 **Girken:** Thank you very much for your review!

 **Heavenly-vixen:** Thank you for another fantastic review!

 **Beloved Butterfly:** Thank you for adding my story onto your favorites list.

 **Author's Note:** I've been sick with a pretty bad cold for a while so this chapter has come later than I had anticipated. Thank you for your patience. As a side note, I wanted to know if Lin comes off as a Mary Sue. I certainly try to steer clear of those types of characters to the best of my ability, but as I am biased, I'd like to know other people's opinions of her. I would like her to be someone that's, at the end of the day, three dimensional.

I also wanted to know whether you guys wanted to see how Steven fell in love with Lin in the first place as an omake or something. Is their relationship believable without it as an omake? Are the other relationships within this story believable?

On a side note, I found out that Tina Pinciotti was written out of the show, but since I mentioned her in this story…. I'll figure out some way to bring her back to maintain continuity.

I have also constructed a map for this story along with city stats. If you guys are interested in seeing it I'll post it up on deviant art and link it through my next chapter.

Ya'll are great and, as always, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Digital cookies for all! c:

 **Chapter 6**

Dust motes floated through the beams of light that flooded through the basement's small windows. The sun peeked behind the clouds now and again. It didn't look like it would rain for a while. We were all lounging in the basement again. I wiggled in Steven's lap slightly trying to get the tingly sensation out of my legs. Steven winked at me subtly and stretched out his legs, "Eric Forman's first suspension. I'm so proud!" He took a sip of the root beer we had been sharing.

I gave him a startled look, "No, wait, back up. Why'd he get suspended?" I slipped the can out of his grasp and took a long gulp. That was really unlike Eric. Then again, Donna was acting anti-Donna as of late.

A wide grin stretched across Steven's face and his eyes twinkled, "Because he's stupid." I let out an irritated sigh while he plucked the can out of my hand and chugged the rest of the soda. I pinched him lightly and he kissed the side my neck fondly. Eric snorted at that note giving us an unamused grimace.

Michael looked up from the comic he was reading and gave us an oblivious look, "They can do that?"

I rolled my eyes at him, "No obviously not, Michael." I turned my head towards Donna and gave her a worried frown, "Donna, what happened?" I started fiddling with my hands slightly. Suspension wasn't a joke, so I was really curious as to what had actually transpired.

Donna shot Eric an irritated look crossing her arms across her chest, "He told them it was his cigarette. And that's stupid." She squinted at him and poked his chest roughly.

Eric snapped at Donna sending her a narrow eyed look, "Please, Donna, stop. Don't fall all over yourself thanking me." He pushed her away slightly.

A hurt look flashed briefly across her face. Donna shot back glaring at him, "I didn't need your help."

They'd been fighting a lot like that lately. I personally thought she was just lashing out at us because of what was still going on with her parents. It wasn't right by any means, but I could understand. When I had first gotten into this world, I wanted to lash out at everyone and everything. It wasn't fair, and that helpless feeling can make usually nice people cantankerous.

Steven chuckled and adjusted me slightly, "Yeah, Forman, I think she wants to get into trouble. It's Donna's little cry for help. "Help me, help me!" We hear you, Donna." He sent her a teasing smile, which caused her to focus her glare on us. I didn't think she was being fair at all since Steven had hit the problem spot on.

I winked at her, "And we love you." I could see that her look softened slightly before her irritation surged up again. She was being moodier than she normally was when she was on her period. I would never say that aloud though.

Donna threw her hands up into the air and started walking out of the basement, "Get bent, you two. You guys are jerks." I stuck my tongue out at her back and rolled my eyes before I snuggled into Steven. She was being the jerk.

Eric let out an exasperated sigh, "Wait. Why am I a jerk? I don't even know what's going on! This is freaking great. Why did I even take the fall? I mean, Donna doesn't care and, you know, Red's gonna kill me." He let his face fall into the palm of his hand while his other hand pulled on his hair slightly. I hoped he wouldn't pull any hair out at this rate, although knowing him…that may just happen.

Steven reached over to him and patted his arm jostling me slightly, "Relax, Forman. He's not gonna- Oh, wait, did you say kill you? Yeah, you're right."

Eric shrugged off his hand, "Hyde, this isn't funny. On Red's list of screw ups getting suspended from school is right up there with backing over my mom." I nodded along in agreement. Suspension was way up on his 'never do that' list. But then again a whole bunch of things appeared on said list.

Michael scoffed at all of us, "Hey, man, having a chick is about sacrifice. Like Annie she wants to decorate my van with some of her girlie stuff, right? So I tell her she can have one stuffed animal in the glove box. See? Sacrifice."

I shot him an irritated look while I fingered the empty soda can in my hand, "Michael, 'member how you used to put your whole fist in your mouth?" If I aimed it right I could hit him in the head with this can.

Michael nodded tilting his head slightly, "Yeah?"

Steven gave him a grim smile that didn't reach his eyes, "Do it now." I gently placed the can beside our seat and gave Steven a small high five that he returned. Michael was being totally inconsiderate and I personally thought he did need to shut up.

Michael pouted whining while he gave us a puppy dog look, "Damn, why is everybody so crabby today?"

I gave him an irritated look, my lips spread into a thin line, but before I could give him a proper retort Annette came in dragging a large suitcase behind her.

Michael gave her a curious look getting up and greeting her with a short kiss, "What's in the suitcase, babe?"

Annette rolled her eyes, stood back slightly, and popped open the suitcase, "Stuffed animals for the van, remember? Look, Michael, I know we agreed on just one but then I got to thinking, and, well, I want them all."

A slow smile spread onto my face and I felt Steven's chest rumble. I glanced back at him and saw that he was silently chuckling, a grin tugging at the edge of his lips. Eric was giving Michael an utterly satisfied look.

Michael looked flabbergasted and stuttered, "But – But…."

Annette gave him a challenging look with her hands on her hips, "What, Michael?" I don't really know how they functioned as a couple some times. They always had this sort of emotional 'tug of war'. At the end of the day one of them was always upset or disappointed. I wanted to help them, but if it meant ever giving up Steven…well… Annette would just have to suffer. I certainly _tried_ to be nice and selfless normally, but I didn't ever do well sharing men. Ask my first four boyfriends. Heh.

Michael's face crumpled and he sighed, "But… Okay."

Steven rolled his eyes at him sneering slightly, "Whoa, ease up on her, Kelso." I nodded letting out my own sigh squashing down my irritation. They didn't really bring out the best in one another and I think that was why Annette rubbed me the wrong way sometimes.

Michael gave us a weighing look before taking back his seat, "You know, sacrifice is hard."  
Annette happily plopped down onto his lap with her suitcase in tow.

Fez burst in through the door with a grin that spread from ear to ear. His eyes sparkled and he announced, "So, my host parents set me up on a blind date. Finally, somebody to love. And it gets better. She's not even blind. Get it? Blind." He happily sat down onto a nearby lawn chair and pouted at our unamused faces.

I gave him a consoling look gently saying, "That's not that funny, Fez." I really loved puns, but even that one was pretty bad.

Fez pouted and looked around at everyone's slight nods, "Oh."

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Kitty, Red, Steven, and I sat at the dinner table waiting for Laurie and Eric to show up. Those two were uncharacteristically late tonight. Dinner was always at eight pm sharp, but not tonight. I could see that Kitty was uncomfortable with a pinched smile on her face under the lamp light and Red was silently simmering. This would be one of _those_ dinners. I coughed as quietly as I could. It wouldn't do to garner their anxious attention right now.

Eric walked in with Laurie following behind him. Red gave Eric a gimlet stare, "Well, if it isn't Mr. Smoker."

Eric gave Laurie a betrayed look while she cackled, "Oh, wait. Yes, I did." She took her usual seat across from me and sneered. I rolled my eyes and shot Eric a nervous smile. He in turn gave me a reassuring glace. He was totally going to be in hot water now. I started serving myself some mashed potatoes and gravy. Steven gently rubbed my knee underneath the table while he helped himself to some steamed vegetables and baked sweet rolls.

Red roughly placed some pot roast and mashed potatoes onto his plate while he gruffly stated, "Congratulations, Eric. You got suspended. Are you getting dumber?"

Eric placed some steamed vegetables onto his plate and gave Red an earnest look, "Look, Dad, I don't smoke."

Laurie snickered and placed a single sweet roll onto her plate. She was on one of her ridiculous diets again. She batted her eyes at Red and pursed her lips slightly, "Daddy, if Eric's a smoker and he lies about smoking doesn't that make him a smoking liar?"

Kitty gave Laurie a sharp look passing on some food to Eric, "Okay, you know what? That's enough. Eric, have some more pot roast. Here's some mashed potatoes, and here's a photo of a cancerous lung." She held out a cancerous lung print out to Eric and I couldn't help but laugh under my breath. It was kind of hypocritical for Kitty and Laurie to rag on Eric since I knew they both heavily smoked when the men weren't around, and when they thought I was at a safe enough distance away. They always left a lingering smell of tobacco when they would binge smoke.

Eric plopped his food down onto his plate and held his hands up shaking his head, "Whoa! Mom, gross! Look, I don't smoke!"

I spooned some pot roast mixed with gravy and mashed potatoes into my mouth watching the entire spectacle avidly. Steven chuckled under his breath taking a sip of his Tab soda.

Kitty shrugged popping a steamed broccoli bit into her mouth, "Okay, well, either way that's what's gonna happen to your lungs if you keep on smoking."

Steven sliced a bit of his pot roast deadpanning, "Well, the way he's screwing up his life, death will be a sweet release."

Eric shot Steven a grateful look before a lopsided smile crossed his face, "So I got that to look forward to."

Red put down his glass against the table violently, "You got suspended, pal. How do you think your college interviews are gonna go? Well, looks like we have a model student here. Excellent grades, secretary-treasurer of the A.V. Club. Uh-oh. What's this? You were suspended? Yes, sir, for smoking. Well, we can't have a loser like you at our school. I'm sorry to say, you're not Princeton material, dumb-ass! Oh, if only I'd listened to my mother."

Kitty tuned them out and quietly ate her dinner with this strange contemplative look on her face. I wondered what was going on in her mind. I sliced another piece of my pot roast and mixed it with my gravy and mashed potatoes.

Eric slumped into his seat pushing his food from one side of his plate to another, "Sorry. What a lesson I have learned. Can I go?"

Red nodded before firmly stating, "Sure. Right after you smoke this entire pack of cigarettes." He placed down a full pack of cigarettes onto the table, and I tilted my head at him. Did he really mean it? That was kind of harsh, but then again…this was the anti-drug era.

Laurie finished off her food and bounced in her chair. She had a smile that stretched far too far across her face and a mean twinkle in her eyes, "Yea, Daddy! Ooh, tear off the filters."

Eric gave him a disbelieving look, "Dad, you can't be serious." It did seem really harsh in comparison to what he didn't really do. I should probably step in at some point before; you know…it goes too far. I popped in some steamed veggies into my mouth. I would do it after I finished my meal. Eric could survive that long, right?

Red gave him a grim look pushing the cigarettes towards Eric, "Have I ever _not_ been serious?"

Eric pushed the cigarettes back towards his father shaking his head, "Dad, I'm telling you the truth, okay? You have to take my word for it. I don't smoke." His word was all he really had, and despite the increase of dishonesty that Eric had been participating in… he had always been kind of a boy scout while we were younger.

Red glanced at Eric's pleading face and clenched the cigarettes in his hand, "Your word, huh?"

Eric nodded slowly sincerely stating, "It's all a man has." I guess he did have a point. I finished off the last of my pot roast and mashed potatoes. Steven finished off his steamed veggies and sweet rolls tilting his head to the side slightly. He raised an eyebrow at me and I shrugged slightly. I didn't know how this would end either.

Kitty gave Eric a sweet look patting his shoulder slightly before going back to her meal, "Well, now, that's nice."

Red shook his head and shoved the cigarettes towards Eric, "What a load of crap."

Eric let out an indignant, "I don't smoke!"

Kitty sighed and a guilty look flashed onto her face, "I think this might be my fault. I think he's just imitating me, so he can look cool." Didn't smoking in this era come off as more of a badass thing rather than cool? I always felt so behind times with people my own age. It was probably one of the many side effects of jumping through high school. Not that I was complaining about the group I was currently in. I just wished…I just wished I had more friends too. That wasn't a bad thing, right?

I finished my steamed veggies and drank the last of my fruit punch while Steven finished off his pot roast. I supposed that I should step in about now before he really did have to smoke all those cigarettes. I cleared my throat garnering their attention slightly, "Mr. And Mrs. Forman, Eric got caught holding Donna's cigarette at school. She's the one who was smoking."

Red gave me a startled look before pocketing the cigarettes, "Oh. Well, Lin, thank you for your honesty."

Eric scowled slightly at Red and huffily asked, "What? How come you believe her? I told you I don't smoke!" I agreed with him silently. Why did they value someone else's word over Eric's when up until this year or so he had never really had reason to lie to them? The only one he really lied to before that was our old elementary school teacher about who actually destroyed that girl's diorama.

Laurie's lips pulled down into a deep frown. She looked at Red and Kitty with disappointed eyes before surly saying, "Eric's not in trouble now? Fine!" She flounced off leaving her dirty plate at the table. I pursed my lips in dismay and Kitty let out a long suffering sigh. No matter what we said to her; Laurie was still going to be rude.

Kitty turned to Red and gave him an expectant look, "Well, now, I think you have something to say to Eric."

Red nodded and gruffly stated, "Oh, yeah. Nice job on the driveway yesterday." He then proceeded to stuff some mashed potatoes into his mouth. It really did look nice. Eric had voluntarily swept up the driveway yesterday. He was being uncharacteristically helpful that day. I think it was because Donna had let him grope her.

Kitty frowned at him and stated with a pinched smile, "Red." I got up along with Steven and silently cleaned up our plates. He picked up the glasses and cutlery and I balanced the empty plates in my hands. Kitty sent us a grateful look; her smile actually reaching her eyes causing the corner of her eyes to crinkle. I nodded, a small grin twitching onto my lips.

Red let out a deep sigh before giving Eric a slightly apologetic look, "Okay. Just- Okay, I'm gonna say I'm sorry, but you know, you do lie a lot."

Steven and I walked out of the dining room with the dirty plates in our hands. Steven placed them gently into the sink while I stood by the door and eavesdropped. Steven rolled his eyes at me and gently took the plates out of my hands clucking his tongue at me slightly.

I shrugged at him with an unapologetic grin. They wouldn't be out for while yet and I wanted to know what the ending was. It's not like I could find out otherwise.

I heard Eric grimace, "What have I lied about?" I could hear Kitty's spoon and fork clinking against her almost empty plate.

I could hear Red let out a tired sigh while he listed off Eric's indiscretions, "You lied about the beer keg, the dents in the Vista Cruiser. You lied when you said you weren't taking the car out of town."

I laughed quietly while Eric squeaked, "You knew about that?" If he didn't Eric certainly incriminated himself with that outburst.

I heard the triumph in Red's voice, "I do now. Oh! Ha! We're even."

Steven pulled me away from the door and I pouted. The last thing I managed to overhear was Eric's wry tone saying, "Oh, Dad, you've gotta be kidding me."

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

We finished up cleaning up the dishes that we brought into the kitchen and Steven tugged me away from the sink back towards our home. I glanced back at the empty kitchen and let out an irritated breath. I didn't want to be rude and not say goodbye to them. I tugged my arm back slightly and Steven looked back at me rolling his eyes slightly, "Come on, Lin."

I pouted and dragged my feet a little, "Isn't it rude not to say, goodbye though?"

Steven paused in our journey and shook his head, "They basically raised us and they were all having a private conversation, doll. I doubt that they'd really care that we didn't say goodbye."

I shrugged and moved forward looping my arm with his, "Yeah…but still. Just in case do you wanna take the long way back to our house?"

Steven let out a long suffering sigh and a small smile twitched at the edge of his lips, "Alright, but just know that I'm only doing this because I love you."

A wide smile stretched across my face making my eyes squint slightly, "I love you too, puddin' pop!"

We walked along the side walk and I noticed that Michael was running after Annie. I pulled on Steven's arm slightly and pointed at the strange sight. Steven chuckled and shrugged, "That's those two for you; always doing something weird."

I snuggled into his arm and nodded slightly, "I suppose. Do you think that they're happy together?"

Steven snorted and gazed further ahead looking for something I couldn't quite see, "With all the cheating that Kelso does? I don't think he's that happy at all. I mean… he is a pig, but even pigs can be happy with one person right?"

I tilted my head while I stared out and tried to picture it, "Aren't the whole mate for life thing reserved for some people, gibbons, swans, black vultures, French Angel fish, and wolves?"

Steven nodded while we walked up our patio steps, "Mhmm. You forgot a couple more animals though."

I pursed my lips pouting lightly while I gently poked his side, "Well Mr. Smartypants. What animals did I miss?"

Steven sat down on the patio swing and I popped inside to open the patio light. I made my way back and found that he had made himself comfortable lying down against the entire patio seat. I slid on top of him and gave him an expectant look while I raised my eyebrow, "So?"

Steven tilted his head and looked down at me shrugging his shoulders bonelessly, "Mmm…Albatrosses, termites, prairie voles, turtle doves, a type of parasitic worm that I forgot the name of, and bald eagles."

I let my head rest on his slowly rising and falling chest, "How'd you know about all that?"

He chuckled lightly and his eyes softened in the evening light, "We did watch that special on valentine's day on that planet nature show. I forgot what it was called."

My head fell to the side and I nodded, "Ahhh… I remember that. Soooo?"

He rolled his eyes at me swinging us slowly with a leg that he managed to drop back onto the ground, "You wanna stay here a little while?"

I smiled inhaling his scent mixed in with the warm evening air, "That sounds lovely." I loved nights like this.

Steven chortled and I felt his arms tighten slightly around me while he hummed a nonsensical tune. Even though the evening started out weird I think it all turned out rather well.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

The morning light streamed through the kitchen window and I sighed happily while I took a sip of my orange juice. Steven wasn't present right now since he had an early shift at the FotoHut. Why they needed to start this early was beyond me. Kitty laid another pancake on my plate and took a seat beside me. I promptly doused my entire small stack with syrup sans butter. I liked it when they got just a little bit mushy, but not to the point of becoming pancake goop.

Eric took a big bite out of his pancakes and tentatively looked over at Red, "Hey, Dad, can I go to Vanstock with the guys this weekend?" I don't know why he was so hesitant. I think that talk that came about because of the cigarettes did a world of good for his relationship with Red. Then again, I could be overanalyzing things again. I did that far too often at times.

Red looked up from his customary newspaper giving Eric a suspicious look, "What the hell's a Vanstock?"

Eric gulped and smiled sheepishly, "Well, it's like Woodstock but with a greater emphasis on vans."

Red rolled his eyes before going back to his newspaper, "Sounds stupid. Have a good time."

Laurie had a plotting look shimmering in her eyes. She pursed her lips and batted her eyelashes at Red, "Oh, then, Daddy, since Eric is going out of town, can I have his car?"

Red peered over his newspaper and gave Laurie a measuring look, "Why?"

I tilted my head curiously asking, "Where are you going?"

Laurie sent me a disdainful look, "Excuse me. I was talking to Daddy."

I shrugged. She could be as bitchy and bratty all she wanted. I didn't really care what she thought. It would make visiting here easier if she was nicer though. "I know."

Kitty peered at her and took another bite of her eggs, "Where are you going?"

Laurie gave her mother a dismissive look and waved her hand lazily, "Frat party."

Red gently set his newspaper down and sent Laurie a hard look, "Frat party? No." I think she just really missed the university parties that she used to be at. From what I could gather while I subtly snooped now and again, she was bemoaning the fact that all of her friends were off doing cool things while she was "stuck" here. I bet if she got a job she wouldn't be so "stuck".

Laurie whined and wiggled in her chair, "But, Daddy –" That tone didn't quite work with him any more after all the numerous fuck ups she had dragged us through. Although, I could see his resolve melt a little. I finished off my pancakes and patted my stomach gently under the table. Ahhh. I loved being full. It was a much better feeling than the gnawing hunger that I had felt when I was this age in my original life.

Red gave her a pitying look before circling something on his newspaper, "Look, honey, it's up to Eric. It's his car." He took a quick gulp of his black coffee motioning to Eric.

Eric had a bewildered look on his face before a calculating expression flittered across his visage, "Really? Well, I mean, I guess- No!"

Laurie looked like she was going to protest, but before she could do so Kitty cleared her throat, "Well, that's settled then. Red, what are you gonna do today?"

Red let out a frustrated sigh and slightly slammed his newspaper onto the table. He gave Kitty a putout look, "Ah, read the want ads, look for some employees, check on the shop, and see if I get any customers. Then, just to break up the day, I thought I'd go down to Rexall look for some Gold Bond for my athlete's foot. Any more questions?"

Kitty patted his hand gently and stretched a strained smile across her face, "Well, oh, boy, Red, we've got the big hospital banquet to look forward to." I really didn't like it when Red lashed out at Kitty like that. Steven did that sometimes too. I wondered if Kitty ever talked to him about that. They were really old fashioned and traditional though… so 'feelings' probably wasn't a conversation that they usually participated in.

Red rolled his eyes and sarcastically stated, "Oh, right. Well, then, screw the Gold Bond. I gotta get my hair done."

Kitty exhaled a long suffering sigh, "Honey, I don't think it's gonna be that bad. And if it is, I can always give you a shot of Demerol."

Laurie perked up at the word Demerol, "You have Demerol? I mean, what's-what's Demerol?" I inwardly smacked my head with the heel of my hand. Sometimes I wondered about Laurie too.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Steven and I helped Eric load up some of his stuff into Michael's van. He cheerily came up to us while Michael set up some seats in the back that he had scavenged earlier this week. I was still amazed that the scrap people hadn't gone after him for stealing. It might have helped that they were related to Annette and Pam though.

Eric happily announced plopping down a first aid kit under one of the seats, "So, Donna and I are all set for Vanstock." Well…all set was kind of relative when he said that. We had been roped into helping load up and pack since they had planned everything last minute Eric Forman style.

Michael sent Eric a distressed look shaking his head rapidly, "Whoa! No, Donna can't come with us."

I looked at him curiously while Steven went back into Eric's house to fetch something that they had forgotten, "Why not?"

Michael wilted slightly and gave me a sheepish look, "Well, it's kinda complicated."

Eric's eyes narrowed and he looked like he was going to rant again. Before he could do that though, Laurie bounced in between the two teens and chirped, "Hey, Kelso. So what time are we leaving for Vanstock?" This was going to be an interesting mix with Laurie there that was for certain.

Eric gave her an unamused look before growling, "No."

Laurie flipped her hair over her shoulder, "Yeah."

Eric actually stomped his foot quiet reminiscent of a toddler during a tantrum, "No!" I snickered while I adjusted everything that they had loaded into the van.

Michael piped in enthusiastically, "Yeah!"

Eric snarled at the two of them, "No!" I had only really seen him snarl a couple times in my life here. I think he was really pissed off that Laurie had decided to trample on another one of his "get into Donna's pants" attempts. I don't think he should've gotten so bent out of shape though. There would eventually be a time for doing it. Donna, despite her odd reckless streak, cared deeply for Eric. I should probably reassure him….but then again? Eh.

Laurie gave Eric a thin smug smile sneering, "I guess you should have given me your car, Eric. Now I'll be with you and Kelso all weekend." She flounced off to do something or another giving me a nasty look along the way. I stuck my tongue out at her and pulled down my lower eyelid. What a bitch. I composed myself before going back to my previous task.

Eric stared at Michael disbelievingly his voice dripping in betrayal and hurt, "How could you ask Laurie?"

Michael, as obtuse as always, pouted and whined at Eric, "Annie didn't want to go. What choice did I have?"

Eric rolled his eyes and threw up his hands into the air sarcastically exclaiming, "Oh, man!"

Relief flittered through Michael's eyes and his shoulders slumped slightly, "See? Now you see my problem. Since Laurie's going, I'm gonna have to make out with her. And if Donna goes, she's gonna see me making out with Laurie and then tell Annie. Therefore, Donna can't go." His logic made absolutely no sense and I made sure to bump into him roughly while I slid a cooler into the back of his van. Steven raised his eyebrow at me carrying a sack in his hands. He came over and I silently mouthed 'Michael and Laurie'.

Steven gently patted my behind and plopped the sack on top of the cooler. He rolled his eyes at Michael and firmly stated, "Or you could just not make out with Laurie, Kelso. Control man. Control."

Michael shook his head and frowned, "Be serious, Hyde." Steven made sure that the sack was secure before giving Michael an 'are you stupid?' look. Michael being Michael was oblivious to it.

Eric shot Michael a discontented look before stating firmly, "Okay, look. Donna's coming, and if that blows your weekend, then, too bad." He then started heading towards his house for another thing that he probably forgot.

I shrugged and Steven held me in a hug from behind. He let out a deep breath near my ear and I shivered. I felt his slightly smiling mouth on my neck, "You think we should help him?"

Steven glanced at where Eric had gone before nodding slightly, "Sure." We made our way towards Eric's house. While we walked I heard Michael yell, "Fine! But, you know what? You're makin' cheatin' a lot harder than it has to be." I rolled my eyes and slid my arm around Steven's waist. Michael was a pig. I was eternally grateful that I wasn't dating him. Woe to all the other Jacquelines that had to do so in any of the other dimensions.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

We came back to the van and double checked that everything that we had stored was still properly laid down. Donna looked at the two of us while Eric looked like he was about to pass out, "Did you guys know about this?" I wonder what she was talking about.

Eric stammered and waved his hands in front of him, "Did I- Uh, no, no. I didn't know about this." He sent us a helpless look, "Hey, Hyde, Lin. Donna just saw Kelso and Laurie making out."

I think Donna was the only one in our group along with Annette that didn't know that Michael was a dirty lying cheat. On one hand, I was Donna's best friend and I felt bad that I didn't tell her. On the OTHER hand, Donna was very bad at keeping things like that to herself. I had fiddled around with the idea of telling Annette before, but I knew that she would have to find out for herself if she was ever to really believe anyone. Annette was always swimming down denial. Get it? Hah.

Steven raised his eyebrow at the two of them and strapped in Eric's backpack so it wouldn't jostle throughout their journey, "So?"

I let out a deep sigh and leaned against Steven, "And?"

Eric let out a breathless nervous laugh, "Aren't you shocked? I'm shocked, for one, to have learned about this."

Donna looked like she was going to rip Eric a new one when Annette popped on by lugging a large duffle bag, "Hey, guys. I decided to go. I thought it'd be fun to surprise Michael."

Eric gave her a bewildered look deadpanning, "That would be fun."

I gave Annette a pitying stare finally deciding that she'd just have to swallow this bitter pill, "Um, Annette, before you surprise Kelso, there's something going on that you should know." It would be better if she knew sooner rather than later. Most people always asked why someone hadn't told them earlier if someone was cheating on them.

She looked at me with wide eyes and a nervous smile, "What?"

I suddenly felt my resolve crumble. I hated giving people bad news. I saw Donna's hesitant look and Eric's rapidly shaking head. Steven gave me a 'what are you waiting for' look. I let out a deep long suffering breath, "You know, Vanstock is gonna be really boring, and it's gonna be muddy. And, you know, there's a good chance there'll be some Canadians there."

Annette squeezed her eyes shut and wriggled in one spot, "Eww!" She was a very big xenophobe and really hated dirt, from what I recalled.

Steven's eyes sparked with mischief and a calculating smile appeared onto his face, "No, no, Annie, you should go. You can't let the Canadians win." Fez walked on by plonking down his stuff by everyone else's things in the back of the van. I personally thought Canadians were great, but then again I wasn't a xenophobe.

Annette glanced at Fez and held out her luggage, "Fez, put my stuff in the back, please." He beamed at her and silently complied with her request.

I gave Steven a questioning look and he mouthed 'wait for it'. He turned slightly towards Annette and grinned at her widely, "Hey, Annie, you know what would be the perfect surprise for Kelso? They'll pull the curtains, and you can hide in the back with them. And at some point, you jump up front and yell, "Surprise!""

Annette covered her mouth with wide eyes while she bounced in one spot, "Oh, my God. That is perfect!"

The perfect way to possibly make Michael possibly crack, you mean. I hoped that Steven's plan worked, although considering all the cheating Michael had done… I really doubted this would make him crack. I privately hoped that Steven wouldn't cheat on me in this universe. Sure he had said he wouldn't stoop down to Michael's level before, but I think everyone worried about that now and again. It was like when I worried about whether or not I was fat. Reassurances would only help so much.

Donna bit her thumb and I sighed motioning to Annette, "Now hop in the van before Michael sees you." Annette bounced towards the van slowly.

Steven rolled his eyes and pushed her slightly, "Hurry up." Annette pouted at us before she ducked down under a seat. Fez grinned and followed suit covering her with a blanket. I raised my eyebrow at him and he shrugged. Well that was one way to go about things.

Donna sighed and glanced at where Annette was hiding, "Oh, this may be the most interesting road trip ever."

Eric gave her a strained smile, "Yup."

I rolled my eyes at them and a smile twitched onto my face, "You guys have fun without us." Steven and I started walking away from them slowly hand in hand.

Steven sent them a curt wave, "Yeah. We have our own thing to do this weekend."

Eric sent Steven a stern look firmly stating, "Don't get my baby sister pregnant, Hyde." Honestly, like that would happen with the IUD in me? Oh. Wait. He didn't know about that. Oh well. He really didn't need to worry though.

I huffed giving him an irritated glance, "Jeeze, Eric. Calm down."

Steven chuckled, "Whatever, man."

I heard someone smack Eric upside the head; it was probably Donna, and his indignant squawk of protest. He really needed to chill sometimes.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

We were lounging on our couch with popcorn between us while Hawaii-Five-O played on the TV. Steven gently ran his hand on the curve of my waist while he popped some popcorn into his mouth, "So, how long do you think this whole thing has been going on?"

I laid my head on his shoulder and squirmed into a more comfortable position. I glanced at him popping a hand full of popcorn into my mouth. I thought for a moment before shrugging slightly, "Probably a while back when Laurie came back from university during thanksgiving. She was looking kind of mopey. I think another one of the boys she was toying with left her." Wiping away the salt from the popcorn on my shirt I patted down my hair. Sometimes when it got cool enough it would get a little frizzy. Hopefully that helped a little.

From all the years that I had known Laurie, I had found that when life got her down, she would lash out and make someone else feel worse. At those times I was really tempted to mention therapy. Just the word therapy made people in this era cagey though. It wasn't like how it was an okay thing to say in 2038, nope. Here it meant that you were implying someone was crazy and unbalanced; a potential danger to themselves and everyone else.

Steven stopped munching on popcorn for a moment and stared at the TV, "Damn."

I nodded, slowly popping more popcorn into my mouth, "Yeah. She's kind of a home wrecker when she gets sad."

He sighed and looked down at me briefly before popping a single popcorn kernel into his mouth, "Oh yeah. She slept with that married guy in Kenosha, right?" He chewed thoughtfully for a moment or so before swallowing.

I wriggled slightly making sure I was better snuggled against Steven, "Yeah. Mr. and Mrs. Forman really racked her over the coals for that one." I glanced at our rapidly depleting bowl of popcorn. I would probably have to make more if we were going to keep watching TV for a while.

Steven patted my hip slightly before taking a hand full of popcorn and popping some into my mouth. He let out a surprised, "Huh."

I nodded and patted his knee. I fed him some popcorn in return, "What do you think the guys are doing in Vanstock?"

Steven rolled his eyes, "Shenanigans since Laurie is there with Michael. Are you sad that we didn't go with them?" I had specifically asked, err rather begged, that we wouldn't go. My reasoning was, why go somewhere to have forest sex, if we could do it in our comfy bed? Steven saw the logic in this and went with it. My _actual_ reason was because I didn't want to spend time in a cramped van with all the guys for three days. I could do camping if we all went in our own vehicles or were assured that we would get tents. Van living was not for me by any means.

I popped in the last bit of popcorn into my mouth. I chewed and swallowed while a mischievous look flooded my face, "Nah, I'd rather be with you. Besides, I think what we're going to do later tonight is much more fun." I wiggled my eye brows at him and palmed his hardening member through his jeans.

Steven yanked his attention away from Hawaii-Five-O and stared at me like a hungry wolf, "You wanna try that thing we saw in the porno?"

I took my hand away and sat up. I stared up at the ceiling trying to recall what he was talking about, "That thing that girl did?" I think she did something with her throat and the guy's balls.

He looked at me with the same hungry look, but his eyes twinkled in mirth, "Yeah. Now?"

I gave him a half lidded look licking my lips slightly, "Mhmm. Now." This would certainly be an adventure in the bedroom.

Steven popped out of the couch letting me flop facedown onto the couch cushion. I heard him merrily yell, "I'll race you to bed!" I snorted out a laugh while I got up and ran after him. I silently prayed that things would stay this way.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Sweat trickled down Steven's forehead and I laid down next to him happily exhausted from our foray into pleasure. He pulled up a thin sheet covering us from the breeze that wafted in through our newly open window.

He turned to me and softly asked, "What are you thinking about?"

I blew out a dark stray curl that had found its way in front of my face. Was my contemplative look that obvious? I let out a snort burying my head into his side, "That Michael's an idiot, and if I say anything to Annette, it'll hurt her."

Steven nodded and I could feel him let out a slightly rumbling chuckle, "Yeah, but Kelso's acting like a scum bag."

I tilted my head back yawning slightly, "That's true. Do you think we should lay out more traps to trip him?"

Steven snorted and pulled me closer to his side while he turned us over into a spooning position. He slipped his leg in between mine and lazily groped my naked breast, "Mhmm. I love you."

I took his wandering hand and kissed it lightly, "I love you too, puddin' pop."

Steven nuzzled my neck and let out a content sigh, "Go to sleep, Lin."

I snuggled further into our pillows and nodded, "Alright. Good night, puddin' pop." I felt slumber's sweet embrace cling to my consciousness. We had lasted about thirty minutes this time, which was a new record for the two of us.

I felt Steven kiss my shoulder, "Night, doll." I was really glad we didn't decide to go to Vanstock with the guys. This, in my books, was a lot better in comparison.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

A couple weeks went by and Laurie had announced that she was going to leave and live on her own with a girlfriend. Red had looked shocked, Kitty looked just as pleased as Eric, and Steven and I looked at her with suspicion. The last girlfriend she ever had was one that she ended up screwing over by screwing the aforementioned girl's boyfriend. So I really didn't know who she was talking about. Now that I think about it….Laurie would be perfect for the Jerry Springer show. I don't think that they had that in this era yet.

I glanced at Red and the others giving them a nervous smile that crinkled my eyes, "So, um, Laurie's almost all packed." I had been dragged in along with Steven to help her pack up her things. She was thankfully silent through the whole ordeal when she had to participate, I couldn't help but wonder what thoughts were running through her head.

Red glanced at Laurie's packed boxes sighing sadly, "I can't believe my little girl is moving out which reminds me-" He turned to Eric and gave him a calculating look, "When are you leaving?"

Eric hauled out another one of Laurie's boxes and pasted a gleeful smile onto his face, "Never, 'cause I love it here!"

The way that he conveyed his sarcasm sometimes went over my head. I knew that he wasn't serious about that comment though. During one of our many talks, he had said that he wanted to get out of the house at twenty or so. He didn't want to be considered as some kind of mooch by the people that lived around us. I inwardly rolled my eyes at that thought. The people around ran on gossip like cars ran on petrol, so I usually tried my best to pay them no mind.

Eric continued hauling more of Laurie's boxes out of her room. Red turned and looked at Kitty nervously, "Right. Kitty, do you really think this is a good idea? I mean, it might be a little soon for her to be on her own."

Kitty taped up another box and gave Red a tired smile, "Red, she is gonna be fine. She's gonna split rent with a girlfriend."

Red nodded and packed away some bedding slowly, "She doesn't even have a job."

Kitty put down her duct tape and gave Red a slightly pinched look, "Well then, she is gonna get a job." I had honestly never seen Laurie work and break a sweat doing any sort of labor in my entire time of living next door to them. It was probably one of the many reasons why Kitty and her didn't get along too well.

Eric flopped onto the bed and tiredly asked Red, "Oh, that reminds me- Uh, can I have her room?"

Red raised his eyebrow at Eric and shook his head resolutely, "No, I already promised your mother that I'd turn it into a guest room." They had been talking about that before. I helped Kitty tape up another one of Laurie's boxes.

Eric shot Red an amused look before imitating Laurie's pseudo innocent voice, "But I'm your son, Daddy." Kitty chuckled and Red shook his head while the two of them went down to load up the moving van Laurie had somehow procured.

Steven came in wearing overalls and holding a bucket of cleaning supplies, "Oh, man, would you look at this place? We are going to have our work cut out for us helping Mr. and Mrs. Forman turn this into a guest bedroom." He looked over to me and threw a smaller pair of overalls at my head. I pouted and made my way to the bathroom to change. How did I get roped into this again?

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Steven inspected the wallpaper and made a disgusted face, "It's kinda girlie."

I rolled my eyes while I took down another one of Laurie's many posters, "It's a girl's room, Steven."

Steven snorted and helped me roll the posters up, "Oh, so all those guys, they were just passing through?"

I giggled and shrugged, "Well, that's gonna be over now."

We both looked at the pink paisley sheets that Laurie left. Steven grimaced, "We should burn the sheets."

I let out a sigh and pulled them off of the bed, "Probably."

Laurie poked her head into her old room and scowled, "You know, if I cared about this dump at all, that would totally creep me out."

I rolled my eyes at her and piled her sheets in a corner, "Come on, Laurie. You're gonna miss your room."

Steven raised his eyebrow at her and deadpanned, "It's not like you have no feelings ever about anything."

Laurie's lips thinned and I knew she was about to say something bitchy. Before she could say anything though, Michael bounced in looking positively exuberant, "Yes! I'm so psyched!"

Laurie rolled her eyes at him and sneered, "Oh, did you finally figure out how a thermos works?"

Michael shook his head happily ignoring her quip, "No, I'm psyched about your new place, you know? 'Cause whenever we fool around here I'm always afraid that Annie's gonna catch us. I don't wanna hurt her, 'cause I love her. You know? So this is great. It solves everything!"

Laurie's face contorted into a slightly panicked angry look, "Kelso, you are not allowed - anywhere near my new place ever!" She jabbed his chest multiple times with her pointer finger to probably get her point across.

Michael looked at Laurie beseechingly, "Laurie-"

Steven threw down his hands and growled at the two of them, "You know what? You freaks, you got about two minutes to deal with this little drama here. Then get the hell out of the room!"

I sighed and gently supplied, "We really have a lot of work to do, to turn this room around."

Michael gave us a disbelieving look before he turned sad eyes onto Laurie, "Whoa. I see what's going on here. You're breaking up with me."

Laurie threw her hair over her shoulder giving him a dismissive glance, "No, for me to break up with you there would have to be something between us to break."

Michael gasped his eyes wide and betrayed, "Oh! Uh - I cannot believe that you are being such a –"

I snorted and muttered under my breath, "Bitch?" Michael nodded happily at me and Laurie gave me another one of her snotty sneers.

She turned back to Michael and gave him a head to toe inspection. She rolled her eyes at him contemptuously, "Look, Kelso, it was fun and sweaty and all but you're just the guy I fooled around with when there was nothing good on TV. Sorry."

Michael gazed at her with a petulant pout, "Well, maybe there won't be anything good on TV at your new place! Aw, damn! There's always somethin' good on TV!"

Annette came up the stairs and popped her head into the room. Steven looked up from what he was doing and nodded towards Michael, "Hey, Kelso, look who's here."

I smacked Michael's shoulder slightly, "It's Annette."

He looked down at her panic flashing through his eyes, "Erm… Hi, Annie."

Annie gave him a contemplative smile before she gave Laurie a simpering look, "God, Laurie, I can't believe you're moving. I know we didn't spend much time together but I think some of my good taste was rubbing off on you, and I'm so happy for that."

Laurie looked at Annie with narrow eyes before she gave the girl a mean little smile, "Thanks, Annie. I'm gonna miss you too." She turned to Michael making sure that Annette saw what she was doing, "Oh, hey, Kelso, I almost forgot. I found a T-shirt of yours when I was cleaning out my room." She then proceeded to flounce off to God who knows where after shoving the shirt into Michael's chest.

Michael stuttered out, "Say, how'd that get there?"

Steven rolled his eyes and pulled the sheets into a spare box we had lying around. He deadpanned, "That's funny."

Michael shook his head rapidly at Annie's suspicious look, "Huh! N-No, this isn't even mine. This must be Eric's shirt." I sighed and muttered a silent dumb ass under my breath. I hauled the abundant posters that we had taken down and stowed them away in the box with the sheets.

Annette yanked the shirt away from Michael and inspected it carefully, "Your mom sewed your name in it, Michael."

Michael had tiny beads of sweat dripping down his face while he refused to look at Annette, "Man, Eric's gonna be pissed, huh?"

Annette wilted slightly and gripped the shirt harder, "I see."

Michael noticed her sad tone and held her shoulders. He gave her what was probably his attempt at a charming smile, "Annie, I borrowed Eric's shirt, 'cause mine wasn't working right and then my mom must've sewn my name in it."

Annette wiggled out of his grasp and muttered, "Hmm, I don't know, Michael." The drama between those three made me want to bring popcorn and just watch on a recliner. Did that make me a bad person? I pulled our bucket towards me and got the stuff we needed to take down the wall paper.

Michael let out a nervous laugh squinting at her slightly, "What, do you think I'm lying? Annie, if I were lying, I'd come up with a lot better lie than that."

I shook my head at him and rolled my eyes, "Yeah, you'd think so." I would make sure to go get some soda from my place after this.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

I popped back on over to my kitchen to fetch some sodas for me and Steven. When I closed the fridge sodas in hand, Donna peeked over asking, "So, Laurie's definitely moving out? And it's definitely over with her and Kelso?"

I jumped slightly holding the cans of sodas against my racing chest. I glanced around and noticed that Eric had decided to clamber on by too. I rolled my eyes at the two of them, "Well, she is moving all the way across town."

Eric nodded stealing a soda out of my fridge, "Probably, knowing Laurie. She is slutty, but - she hates to commute, so –"

Donna grunted leaning against my kitchen counter, "Good, because Kelso's a rat bastard and no one should be covering for him."

Eric opened the can of soda sipping on it before patting Donna's shoulder, "Look, Donna relax. It's over. So now you can get back to pleasing your man."

I set down the cans I had been holding and snorted out a laugh, "Nice try, Rico Suave."

Annette barged into my house and pointed at Eric, "Eric, please leave. I have to talk to Donna and Lin alone."

Eric gave her a bewildered look, "Well, okay, 'cause, I mean, it's not like this is my second home or any-"

Annette snarled at him and proceeded to push him out of my home, "Eric!"

Eric gave her a scornful look before throwing his hands up into the air as he walked away, "Fine, jeeze."

I let out a long suffering sigh popping open my soda, "Hmm. Yes, Annette?" I took a long sip and searched Annette's sad face.

Donna sat Annette down on one of my bar stools and asked her gently, "Annie, do you have something you want to ask us?"

Annette burst into a weepy rant, "See, I'm kind of worried about Michael and Laurie. I mean, she found his T-shirt in her room, and he said it wasn't his even though it had his name in it. At that time I believed him, but now I can't remember why. But if there is something going on, I think I want to know. But I don't want to know. God, I don't even know if I want to know. You know?"

Donna raised her eyebrow at the distraught girl, "I'm supposed to say-"

Annette yanked herself off of the barstool and narrowly hit Donna's face, "Donna, you're supposed to say that there's nothing going on, that Michael loves me, and we're together, and that's all that matters."

Donna distanced herself away from Annette and deadpanned, "That sounds good."

I chugged the rest of my soda and let out a quiet burp into my fisted hand. I looked at Annette and gave her a sad smile, "What you need to hear and what you want to hear are completely different things, Annette."

Donna sighed and threw Annette an irritated look, "Isn't there, like, someone else you could talk to about this?"

Annette rubbed her eyes and sighed, "Yeah, well, I used to have this pen pal in Nicaragua but she just stopped writing after this hurricane thingy."

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

I came back up to the guest room we were working on. We had piled all of Laurie's other miscellaneous things into our last spare box, and Steven was attempting to try take down the floral wallpaper on the walls.

Fez slipped in and looked at all the floral wallpaper we had been stripping off the walls, "This new room is very pretty like a flower or a girl. You know, people might see this room and think you are a gay."

Steven rolled his eyes at Fez and continued stripping the last wall we had to do, "I don't think so, Fez. It's not _my_ room. We're just changing it up for the Formans." Fez shrugged and walked out of the room probably to talk to Annette if the mischievous look in his eyes meant anything.

Michael stomped into the room and glared heatedly at Steven, "Hey, Hyde, thanks for your help with Annie, man."

Steven handed me the last of the floral wallpaper that he had taken down and dismissively nodded at Michael, "Sure thing, man."

Michael gave Steven a confused look, "Okay, Hyde, do you know what sarcasm is?"

Steven sat down on the bare mattress cracking his back slightly. He rolled his eyes and retorted in a sarcastic tone, "No."

Michael shook his head, not quite getting what Steven had implied, "Hyde, man, you almost got me caught."

I shook my head and took out brand new sheets for the bed. I nudged Steven over and he took the other side of the sheet while he sent Michael a look that clearly asked if he was stupid, "I almost got you caught? "My mom sewed my name in Eric's shirt"? You are so lame, man."

Michael leaned against the now bare wall beside the door frame, "Well, you know, half the time you act like you want me to get caught."

Steven helped me fit the new bedsheet on the bed and he straightened up while I set up the rest of the bed. He gave Michael a wary smile, "Kelso, you're my friend. I don't want you to get caught. 'Cause if you get caught, then my fun is over." Plus I think he meant to sort of punish Michael in his own way, but sometimes I think Steven when too far.

Michael gave him a hesitant smile, "Okay?"

Steven helped me slip the pillows into new bright white pillow shams, "So I'm just trying to prolong your suffering."

I snorted and gave him a dry look, "Because you certainly deserve it."

Michael shrugged happily beaming at us, "Well, okay. That's a little better. Friends for life, baby."

Steven sat down on the newly made bed and pulled me onto his lap. He gave Michael a wary look, "Yeah, man."

I pecked Steven's neck while Michael bounced out of the room with a happy pep in his step.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Eric opened my pantry and grabbed some chips out of the bottom shelf, "Laurie's busted. This is, and I don't think I'm exaggerating here, the greatest day in the history of time."

Fez spread cream cheese onto his toasted bread and let out a happy sigh, "Except maybe the day cheese was invented. I love the cheese."

Steven rolled his eyes while he got a bowl out for Eric's chips, "Wow, man. She's gone one day, and she's already got a new guy."

I rolled my eyes at a despairing Michael, taking out a six pack I had hidden in the freezer, "Michael, you heartbreaker, you."

Michael ignored us and moaned into his hands, "I'm having a horrible day. I mean, Laurie's gone and Annie's all suspicious of me. And I'm gettin' no lovin'. None. I can't be me without lovin'."

Steven placed the chips onto our coffee table while I set down the beers on separate coasters. Fez plopped down in the recliner chomping down on his sandwich while Eric took a seat on the couch. Steven came over and sat on the couch pulling me onto his lap when I walked by. Michael dragged himself over and flopped down onto the bean bag chair.

Steven had a calculating look in his eyes before he handed a beer to Michael, "Kelso. If you want to keep Annie, man and, trust me, you _don't_ ; you gotta act innocent, okay? Let's practice."

I shook my head. Annette REALLY didn't deserve any of this. I couldn't see where Steven was going with this and frankly it made me a little disappointed in him.

Steven took a sip of beer with the arm that wasn't encircling my waist, "So, did you fool around with Laurie?" I shook my head at his antics.

Michael bemoaned, "You know I did!"

Fez munched on his sandwich and rolled his eyes, "Dumb-ass!"

Steven smirked, "No, man! Complete denial. Watergate. Learn." I really couldn't grasp what continuously lying to Annette would do to punish Michael. I would have to talk to him about this because, although I knew that Steven had a good heart, he could be needlessly cruel sometimes.

Eric sighed and participated in this- whatever this was, "Did you fool around with Laurie?" He popped in a chip into his mouth and took a sip of his beer.

Michael looked at us forlornly, "Yeah."

I gave him an encouraging look, "I think he's getting it right. The truth is the right way to go about this, Michael."

Michael glanced at me and shook his head rapidly, "Wait, no. I mean, no. Wait, I mean, yeah. Now, see, this isn't gonna work! It was just so perfect. If I could go back in time, I'd just relive that moment over and over again."

Steven nipped at my neck and I patted his knee gently. I gave Michael a chastising stare, "Just tell Annette the truth, Michael. She at least deserves _that_ after all you've done to her."

Fez chipped in finishing off his sandwich. He stared off into space a goofy smile slipping onto his face, "Then if she leaves you for another man whoever he might be, no hard feelings. You do not need Annie; sweet, luscious Annie."

Steven chuckled and gave Fez an approving nod, "You are an evil, little, foreign man. Don't ever change." A smile twitched onto the edge of my lips and I let out a sigh. Eric chuckled openly and threw a handful of chips into his mouth.

Michael looked at all of us while a frown stretched his face down. His brows furrowed and he shook his head sadly, "You know, I guess it was wrong, what I did with Laurie. But I was just amusing myself, you know? And that's the key to life, right? Never stop amusing yourself."

Steven snorted giving him a disbelieving look, "Unless it starts to chafe."

I rolled my eyes at Michael, "Or you know; you burst into flames because you're a horrible human being."

Eric chipped in and laughed almost snorting out his beer, "Then you should take a week off."

Fez looked at us tilting his head slightly, "It's almost Tuesday, right?"

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

The atmosphere was tense and Red was stoically silent stabbing his steak now and again. Laurie was surprisingly sullen pushing her potatoes to and fro on her plate. Eric gulped down some of his food looking up now and again fidgeting under the unusual, slightly oppressive, silence between all of us. Steven clenched my hand under the table and I gently squeezed back. He took a slow sip of his ice water taking in the tense participants of this dinner. I sliced through the soft steak with my fork and popped it into my mouth chewing as quietly as I could.

Kitty gave us all a strained smile that dimmed her eyes somewhat, "Well, I'm glad we're all eating dinner together as a family."

I murmured softly while Steven nodded silently, "Yeah, it's nice."

Red grunted slicing more of his steak violently, "Mm-hmm."

Eric took in the scene and cleared his throat, "Especially since Laurie could make it from all the way across town where she lives with some guy in sin."

Laurie sneered at him, stabbing her mashed potatoes, "Are you ever gonna hit puberty?" It was a weak insult considering it was coming from Laurie. Whatever had happened between her and Red must've really gotten her down. I kind of liked this sort of sullen nicer version of her though.

Eric rolled his eyes and waved his empty fork in the air, "Oh. Ow."

Steven gave her a cold look taking a bite out of his steak, "But you know what's really sad is that you got no respect for yourself - or this family."

Laurie gave him an affronted look before turning to Red, "Daddy!"

Red snorted and raised his eyebrow at Laurie, "Well, he's not wrong."

Laurie's eyes were glassy and her bottom lip jutted out, "But- But Daddy –"

Kitty gave Red a chastising look, "Red!"

Red gave Laurie a disappointed look, grunting, "Well, Kitty, who's gonna buy the cow when they get the milk for free?" I almost choked on my mashed potatoes at that statement. I was glad we were super careful when it came to our sexual escapades. I don't think I could stand either Kitty or Red looking at us with that disappointed gaze for real.

I cleared my throat and gave Kitty a smile that didn't quite reach my eyes, "These are great potatoes, Mrs. Forman." They were really good potatoes though.

Kitty gave me a soft smile, "Thank you, Lin." She looked at our quiet strained expressions and sighed, "Okay, why don't you kids take your plates in and watch some McMillan and Wife?"

Steven slowly stood up and picked up his plate and cup. I trotted along after him holding my own stuff carefully not spilling the rest of my steak onto the floor. Eric huffed slightly before shoving some steak into his mouth, "You know, just once today I'd like to finish a meal without getting chased out of the room." He got up and joined us in the living room. I hadn't known what he meant…Maybe whatever happened had happened earlier in the morning? Steven and I had spent the morning together instead of with the Formans, but I wondered if we shouldn't have.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

I walked into the kitchen with all our plates, cups, and cutlery. It was my turn to wash up so I took it in stride. I was rinsing off the plates when Kitty and Laurie marched into the kitchen.

Kitty yanked on Laurie's arm and forced her to sit down at the breakfast table, "Well, Laurie, you better stop your lying and face up to this one. Just look at what you're doing to your father!"

Laurie forcefully pulled her arm away from her mother petulantly crossing her arms across her chest, "Mom, I'm an adult, okay?" I rolled my eyes at her petty excuse. An actual adult wouldn't have hid this away from her parents, but at the same time I could see why she would want to do that. Her parents, while not overtly, were rather traditional. In either case, Laurie really didn't think this one through. I rinsed off the cups that I had soaped up earlier and continued to quietly listen in glancing at them now and again.

Kitty waved her finger at Laurie and started pacing. Her eyes were ablaze and her nostrils flared. I had never seen Kitty this pissed off before. Kitty turned to Laurie and snarled at her, "No, no, no. An adult would have told the truth and not lied about moving in with a girlfriend, which I knew wasn't true." I put the dishes that I had rinsed off onto the drying rack while I dealt with the small utensils. I hated dealing with them since they made my hands cramp. I made a face while I tilted my head towards them slightly.

Laurie stomped out of her chair marching past me while waving her hands in the air, "Well, Mom, if you already knew, then why didn't you tell Dad? Then we wouldn't be in this mess!" She slammed open the door and let it shut loudly behind her.

I finished rinsing everything off and patted my hands dry on my shirt. Eh. Whatever.

Kitty slumped down into a chair and buried her face into her hands, "Oh, good God. Rosemary had a better baby than me."

I quietly walked on over to her and gently patted Kitty's shoulder, "I don't think you did anything wrong, Mrs. Forman. She's just a little bent out of the shape in the head." This was the nicest way I could think of putting things.

Kitty let out a pained laugh, "I suppose that's one way to put it." I gave her a warm hug which she limply returned. This whole thing was really wearing down on her.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Steven and I pulled in a new dresser for the guest room we were helping the Formans with. While we were doing that I noticed that Red and Laurie were talking out in the hallway. Me being me, I paused and listened in. Steven rolled his eyes and started putting up new curtains for the room. I'd help finish up later.

Red sounded nervous, "Laurie, I've been, uh, thinking- About the, uh the thing that happened at the place you live. And, uh, I want you to know that I understand that you're not my little girl anymore." What had happened exactly?

Laurie sounded like she was going to start crying, "But I like being your little girl." Whether they were real or fake tears, I wasn't quite sure since I had my ear pressed on a closed door.

Red let out a frustrated defeated sigh, "But you're not. You're my daughter. And you're a grown-up who's going to do awful and stupid things. And even though I still love you, I am utterly disappointed in you. Again."

I don't think Laurie really got the point since her voice brightened, "I love you too. And I'm sorry. So, Daddy, can I move back in?"

Oh, Red. Don't just let her get away with it again. Red let out a dry chuckle, "Oh, yeah. But you can't have your room back. Not without consequences. You have to get a job and start paying rent. If you want a room, there's one in the basement. I don't want another repeat of something this bad _again_. Great to have you back." I heard his footsteps fade and Laurie's footsteps move closer to the door.

She called out after him, "Okay, daddy."

I opened up the door and Steven peered through at Laurie, "So, your new boyfriend kicked you out?" He had put up the curtains, and opened the window to let some air circulate throughout the room.

Laurie gave us a sneering glare stomping away from us, "No! He moved back in with his wife."

I shook my head and pecked Steven's cheek lightly, "That's the second one in two years so far." I pulled out some spare towels and toiletries for the dresser that we had brought up from the basement.

Steven scrunched up his face while we put everything away, "You think Red gave her back her room?" I personally didn't want to aid Laurie in getting her room back after all the work we had put into making it a decent guest bedroom.

I shook my head pushing the dresser drawer closed, "Nope. Probably not at this rate she's screwed up too many times."

Steven chuckled and bounced on the bed patting the seat beside him slightly, "Do you think they've banished her to the basement back room?"

I hopped onto the bed beside him and let out a content sound, "Doubtless, but most likely not forever, knowing Laurie." He tucked me into his side and I laid my head on his shoulder. This was nice.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

It was another Forman breakfast with waffles filled with syrup, thick slabs of bacon, and creamy eggs. I had convinced Kitty to let me splurge on them again when we were grocery shopping last week. I'm not quite sure how I did it, but I managed to make her cave into my request. Sometimes I wondered if it would just be better if we ate at our place though. Were they getting tired of us yet? Were we wearing out our welcome? I pushed around my eggs and mixed it in with the slabs of bacon on my plate. Laurie was absent from this breakfast because she was apparently job hunting. I didn't quite believe her though.

Red looked at his newspaper and grinned, "Hey, look at this. It's the first day of deer season."

Eric pushed my leg with his foot and grinned, "Rabbit season!"

I rolled my eyes at him, but managed a small smile in return, "Duck season."

Eric shrugged and nudged Steven under the table, "Rabbit season!"

Steven snapped out of his thoughtful stupor and raised his eyebrow at Eric, "Duck season!"

Eric gave us a playful grin chirping, "Rabbit season!"

I took a sip of my orange juice and shrugged, "Duck season."

Kitty smiled at Red brightly, "Oh, Red, you haven't been hunting in ages not since the accident."

Steven looked up at Red and curiously asked, "What accident?"

Red gave Steven a weighted look before going back to his newspaper, "The really terrible accident that's none of your business."

Eric rolled his eyes subtly before popping some food into his mouth, "Oh, yeah, that one."

Kitty gave the boys a shark like smile before turning towards Red, "You know, why don't you go? It might be fun. Get out of the house, get some fresh air, maybe get out of your lousy damn mood."

Red gave her a nervous shake of his head, "Sorry. I'd love to go, Kitty, but we just can't afford it."

Kitty waved a dismissive hand towards him, "Oh, yes, we can. I will pack you some food and a nice box of bullets, and you're on your way."

Eric sighed and cautiously added, "Dad, you could use the Pinciottis' cabin."

Red placed his newspaper down onto the table and grunted, "Bob has a cabin? Well, isn't that just the cat's ass?"

Kitty rolled her eyes at him, "Oh, boohoo. The world's unfair. Now, just ask Bob if you can borrow his cabin."

Red let out a long suffering breath, "Okay. We'll go just us guys."

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

I tugged Steven's head down and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, "I'm gonna miss you, puddin' pop."

Steven smiled against my lips and drew me into a tight hug, "I won't be gone long. It's just a hunting trip with the guys. Heh. If I get lucky, I'll bring you back some venison."

I nodded against his chest while I gave him a nervous smile, "I do like deer."

Steven rolled his eyes playfully at me and rubbed my back slowly, "Besides, I'll be fine, doll. I won't leave you by getting shot."

I gave him a firm pat on the butt while he walked away from me, "You better not. I love you."

He had a lopsided grin on his face while he walked over towards where the others were gathered, "I love you too, doll." I really hoped that he wouldn't do something stupid during their hunting trip.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Kitty, me, Donna, and Midge were all sitting around my kitchen counter for some reason. I think they had designated my place as the hang out zone for this girl's weekend. I found it slightly off putting since I had no say in that.

Kitty tapped her finger nails against my island counter top and gave us a bored look, "So, so, so. What to do?"

Donna harrumphed and crossed her eyes looking longingly at my kitchen door, "I should have gone hunting."

Midge gave Donna a slightly panicked look before stating, "No, no! We can have fun."

Kitty nodded, another one of her strained smiles split her face, "We can have our very own fun."

I tilted my head and glanced at my oven wringing my hands a little, "We could –"

Donna deadpanned, "I'm not baking anything."

Kitty jumped up recalling something, "Oh! Okay. Who wants Jell-O?"

Donna deadpanned again, "Jell-O's baking."

I rolled my eyes at her attitude balling my hands slightly, "No, it's not. Jell-O's boiling." What was her problem?

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

We ended up baking brownies to Donna's chagrin, although if we had ended up doing anything else Donna would've found something to be upset about anyways. She was never like this when it was just Kitty and me, so I assumed it was because of her mother's presence. Still…she was being quite rude if that was the case.

Midge took a pinch of the brownie she was nibbling on and popped it into her mouth, "So it's a standoff. I won't shave my legs. Bob won't shave his back."

Donna shoved the entire brownie into her mouth and made a face at her mother, "Okay, ew!"

Kitty had a genuine smile on her face for once that crinkled her eyes and made her glow, "You know, Red doesn't have a hairy back, and thank God for that. No offense. Good news for you, Donna. That means Eric probably won't have one either." Not like radioactive glowing mind you, but the kind of glow you get when you're truly relaxed and just happy for once.

I munched on my brownie and laughed lightly, "He can't even grow a mustache."

Donna gave us all an embarrassed look gulping down her glass of milk, "Oh, please."

Kitty shook her head continuing on despite Donna's embarrassment, "Eric's body is bald as can be. You know, I don't even think he hit puberty until about 15." She took another long bite out of her brownie.

Donna tilted her head at Kitty and I couldn't help but mimic her slightly. Donna coughed nervously smiled at Kitty, "Really?"

Kitty waved her hand carelessly at Donna snickering slightly, "Oh, he probably won't like that I said that."

Midge pitched in nibbling on her brownie some more, "I think Eric's the sweetest kid. So, Donna, have you and Eric-"

Donna buried her face into her hands and cried out, "Mother, please!"

I giggled and finished off my brownie, "The answer's no."

Donna looked at all of us with narrowed eyes before shouting, "Hey, hey! Everybody, just shut up."

Midge rolled her eyes and continued on, "Well, I, for one, am not so naive as to think that you and Eric-"

Donna let out a whine that reminded me of a wounded puppy.

Kitty must have got that too because she patted Donna's shoulder and gently said, "Okay, well, I guess we're upsetting her so what should we do now?" She took another large bite out of her brownie after dipping it into her glass of half full milk.

Midge sighed and gave Donna a petulant pout, "Well, if Donna wasn't so uptight, we could talk about-"

Donna got up and sent her mother a challenging look, "I'm gonna go home. You want me to go home? 'Cause I will."

Kitty pulled her back into her seat and sighed, "Donna, please don't go home. It's very nice that you're spending time with your mother."

I muttered under my breath rolling my eyes slightly, "God knows Laurie won't."

Midge clapped her hands, "We should play poker?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Sure."

Kitty finished off her brownie and pulled out the deck of cards I had in my misc drawer, "Alright, ladies."

Donna huffed in her seat, but I could see the slight upward tilt of her mouth. I hoped she wouldn't be so sour during our game. Midge wasn't _that_ bad.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Laurie popped into my house unannounced like most people these days. She looked over Kitty's shoulder and frowned, "Oh, wow, Mom. You're not good."

Kitty gave her a short glare, "Well, you're not even playing, so keep it to yourself, Miss Smarty."

Laurie shrugged and dealed herself in, "Okay, I'll play."

Donna rolled her eyes at this and Midge gave Laurie a calculating look. I shrugged not really caring either way. I only bet in one dollar bills, so I wouldn't go crazy and bet an absurd amount that would cause my accountant to call me in a panic. Lol. I don't have an accountant. Joking aside, I didn't want to go overboard with gambling, even for fun.

Kitty looked at her in disbelief, "You wanna play cards with your mother?"

Laurie shrugged and looked at her cards for a moment, "Sure."

Kitty snorted and rolled her eyes, "Well, I am gonna call the Milwaukee Journal."

I tilted my head towards Kitty, "Kitty, how many kings are in a pack?" I knew there were four, but our conversation would probably stagnate if no one said anything.

Kitty gave me a patient smile, "Four."

I nodded and put down a one dollar bill, "I bet a dollar."

Kitty let out a nervous little laugh, "Well, um I see that there are four queens in a deck too."

Laurie rolled her eyes at her mother, "Oh, Mom, that is so pathetic."

Kitty let out a disgruntled huff, "Fine. I fold."

Donna put her cards faced down on the kitchen island, "I'm in."

Laurie looked at everyone else expectantly, "Okay, everyone else?"

Midge nodded, "I'm in."

I looked down at my cards reluctantly and sighed, "Eh…. I guess I'm in." I wasn't very good at poker in the least, but this was sort of fun so far. I would've preferred it if we were playing with candy though.

Laurie nodded and stated, "Everybody, show your cards."

I looked down at everyone else's cards and tilted my head to the side, "Okay, did I win?"

Midge racked up her winnings; $5, and grinned at me, "Not even close."

I shrugged bonelessly, "Oh. Well, that's okay. I didn't really bet big on this game anyhow." I certainly wouldn't ever bet more than a dollar with the way things were going.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Laurie grinned at us with a smile that was far too wide of her face, "Full house jacks over tens. Mom wins again."

Kitty gathered up her winnings chirping, "Well, this is fun. Isn't this fun?"

Midge gave Laurie a dark look simpering, "It was fun till Laurie started dealing."

Kitty paused and a pinched smile formed on her face, "What's that supposed to mean?"

I sighed and stretched out my back cracking it slightly, "I think Mrs. Pinciotti's saying that Laurie's cheating." If I knew Laurie at all, I knew that she would be cheating somehow. I mean really, she even tried cheating at checkers the one time we played.

Donna raised her eyebrow at me and shook her head, "No, she's not."

Midge flipped her hair over her shoulder and gave Kitty and Laurie a challenging look, "Wait. Yes, I am."

Kitty finished pulling her loot towards her and she gave Midge a shark like smile, "Laurie does not cheat."

Midge huffed and started to walk out of my kitchen, "Come on, Donna. We're storming out of here."

Donna nodded curtly at Kitty and Laurie, "Okay, see ya."

I gave her a short wave while I let out a tired sigh, "Bye, Donna."

Midge pulled Donna out of the kitchen by her sleeve and Donna quickly waved back, "Bye Lin!" The door slammed shut and I let out another deep breath. That could've gone infinitely better.

Kitty gave Laurie a hard searching look, "Laurie, were you cheating?"

Laurie started putting away all the cards and snorted, "You can't prove anything."

Kitty smacked her hands against the kitchen island, "Oh, for God's sake."

Laurie sighed and handed me the entire deck neatly packed away in its box, "Okay. Well, if you weren't such a crappy card player, then I wouldn't have had to cheat. And you were gonna lose all your mad money, and Midge bugs me." She was being awfully nice for once. I wonder what her deal was.

Kitty looked at Laurie with glassy wide eyes and a warm smile, "You were cheating so I would win?"

Laurie patted her mother awkwardly on her shoulder and let out a sheepish laugh, "Duh. I wanted you to have a little fun."

Kitty wiped at her eyes pocketing her winnings, "Well… Gosh, that's sweet."

I gave her a surprised grin, "Awe. That was really actually sweet Laurie."

Laurie pecked her mother's head and gave me an eye roll, "I love you, Mommy, and don't mention it twerp."

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

The boys came back Sunday morning toting a couple dead deer. They took the meat to our local butcher, Sammy Rodrick, and he gave us a great price for chopping and skinning them. I paid for it while no one was looking and Sammy waved off Red's payment with a smile. It brightened Kitty and Red's day so I thought the $50 I paid was well worth it. There was a little voice at the back of my head that did warn me about my spending willy nilly. Then again, having so much at my fingertips did bend my perception about money… A little bit… Okay, sometimes more than a little bit when I cared to admit it. We all helped prepare some deer burgers, Kitty let me take some home to store in my freezer, and that took us till the afternoon.

The sun was shining, only a couple clouds were on the horizon, and the sky was moderately blue today. It looked like it was going to be a nice afternoon, although the weather forecast had called for rain during this evening later on though. As I looked up at the sky, I couldn't quite see how that would happen. Red was grilling deer burgers on their barbeque and as the smell wafted through the air I felt my mouth salivate.

Kitty put her feet up on another one of their lawn chairs and bit into her burger, "Well, this is just delicious."

I let out a satisfied groan while I took bit into my burger, "This is great."

Red nodded and gave us a slightly lopsided grin, "Sorry about the buckshot. It was jerking around, so Eric shot it with the shotgun."

Steven shrugged munching down his burger, "I don't mind. I mean, there's usually some mystery gristle in meat, and at least we know what it is."

Eric smiled wildly at us, "Well, I had to. It was screaming."

Steven nodded and added in, "I killed a raccoon once. Hit him with my 'uncle's' car. It was so bad."

I let out a slight chuckled and patted Steven's knee, "All right, settle down, killer."

Laurie made a face and picked at her burger, "I like it better when you fish, Daddy."

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Eric flopped down next to me on the basement couch. He landed with a slight umf making a small dust cloud float up into the air. I coughed slightly and waved away the rising dust while I continued trying to crochet a scarf.

Eric grinned at us, "So, guys, tomorrow is the anniversary of Donna's and my first kiss. And just for that, I'm gonna give her something really special."

I rolled my eyes at him curling my crochet hook around my yarn, "You've been trying to give her that for a year, and so far-"

Eric let out a choked laugh shaking his head, "Not that. Something nice."

Michael snorted and rolled his eyes, glancing back at Eric for a moment, "Forman, man, trust me, okay? Just pick her some flowers. The fact that you even remembered will guarantee you some action. And who doesn't love the action, huh?" He turned his attention back to the wrestling match. I swear that it was a rerun taping of it though.

I rolled my eyes at him. Mine and Steven's anniversary was coming up too. I wondered idly what Steven had planned. Or if he planned anything at all.

Eric shook his head and pulled out a magazine advert out of his back pocket, "Check out this necklace."

Michael eyed the picture letting out a low whistle, "Wow, man. Is that real gold?"

Eric continued smiling and shook his head, "No."

I peered at it and poked the diamonds in the advert, "Real diamonds?"

Eric shook his head and folded the picture back up, "Nope, but it costs 60 bucks."

Michael grinned and nodded in appreciation, "Nice." I nodded along with him. It was a nice necklace for a pretty good price in my books.

Eric climbed out of his seat and headed over to where we kept all the board games, "Yeah. So, if you'll all please avert your eyes I have to, uh, get my secret stash of cash."

I turned around and laid my head down on the backrest of the couch, "What, you mean your Candy Land stash? I still say you should just open up a bank account."

Eric sent me a slightly affronted look, "My Ca- I don't keep my money in the Candy Land box. And besides Lin, have you never heard of bank robbers?"

I rolled my eyes at that while I slid back into a proper sitting positoin. I would rather keep my money in the bank than in a place that everyone knew about.

Michael raised his eyebrow at Eric, "You moved your money from the Candy Land box?"

Eric angrily grunted, "Oh, shut up and turn around!"

Michael petulantly complied and made a face while muttering something about a bug crawling up Eric's pants. Or something like that anyways.

Eric yelped, "Oh, my God! You guys, someone stole all my money!"

Fez glanced up from the TV screen and morosely shook his head, "From Candy Land? How could such a sad thing happen in such a happy place?"

Eric gave Fez a disgruntled look while he hurried up the stairs towards the kitchen in a panic.

The TV blared out while the people in the background cheered, "And still champion, Muhammad Ali!"

Michael gave Fez a triumphant grin, "All right, Fez. You lose." He held out his hand expectantly, "Give me five bucks."

Donna waltzed on in with a smile on her face for once, "Hey, what's going on?" I grinned at her and waved slightly before going back to trying to crochet a scarf. It wasn't going well…All the lines I tried making ended up kind of crooked. Maybe I should just try knitting next?

Fez handed over his five dollars to Michael and pouted, "I just lost five bucks on the Muhammad Ali fight."

Donna gazed a the TV for a moment before frowning, "Fez, that's a rerun. That fight happened a week ago."

Fez glared at Michael and Michael had the decency to return his money back to him, albeit with a scowl at Donna.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

I chucked my failed crochet project into a pile by the TV and pouted for God knows how long. While I was currently moping; the guys and Donna decided to play Candy Land. Since I felt kind of bummed out I decided just to watch them play because really, what else was I supposed to do toady? Actually…I think I was supposed to do something to day, but I couldn't remember. Oh well. If it was important, I'll find out eventually. Hopefully. Maybe? Whatever.

Annette floated on in with a cheery grin, "So what are you guys doing?" I hadn't seen her happy like that in a while.

Michael looked up and gestured to the game, "We're playing Candy Land."

Fez nodded and let out a disheartened sigh, "And I'm stuck in the Marshmallow Mountain again." I still didn't get the appeal of this game. Wasn't it like snakes and ladders, but with candy and more rules?

I suddenly felt warm breath on my neck and heard Steven's voice behind me, "Where's Eric?" How'd he get here? Probably through the kitchen stairs while I was moping. I really had to pay more attention when I moped. I could've missed something interesting.

I looked up at him and smiled, "Hey puddin' pop." I craned my neck a little and pecked his chin.

He grinned down at me and placed a wet kiss onto my lips, "Hey doll."

I had the urge to wipe my mouth. I didn't quite like wet kisses and he knew that. I tilted my head slightly, "He's running around like a chicken without its head searching the house since he can't find his money stash."

Steven raised his eyebrow while everyone made sounds and grunts of agreement. He looked over to our empty chair and gave me a look. I sighed, got out of my seat and made my way to our usual seat. He let out a happy sigh once we were situated in our normal position. Steven leaned his head on my shoulder, "It's not in the Candy Land box?"

I shook my head and heard Steven's contemplative hum. I wondered what was going on through his head. I honestly wanted to tell Eric I told you so some more. I kept telling him while we grew up to just open up a bank account. I could certainly help him with that. I didn't quite know the details on how, but I figured I could come up with something if he asked.

Annette rolled her eyes at us and bounced on her heels, "Oh, my God. You guys guess who's gonna be in the Miss Dairy Princess Pageant?!"

Donna snorted and moved her game piece, "Oh, I know. A cow?" That was uncalled for. I really didn't know what was up with her.

Annette shook her head and her eyes widened along with her smile, "No. Me!" I swear, she reminded me of a kid who got access to the entire candy store after winning the candy lotto last year. They stopped having that contest when the kid vomited all over the floor.

I tilted my head and muttered, "A beauty pageant?"

She sighed happily twirling slightly, "Yeah. It's not enough that we know I'm prettier than everyone else. I want the world to know!" Donna snorted while Michael took his turn.

Steven let out a dry laugh and gave Annette a wry look, "And what better way to do it than go on stage and parade around like a piece of meat?" Steven didn't really think much of models or pageantry. He had mentioned it was all a part of a human trafficking thing. I thought it was just another hobby people liked to indulge in.

Annette hopped up and down slightly, "I know! I know! And get this. Michael is gonna be my pageant boy!"

Fez giggled and wiggled his eyebrows at Michael, "Pageant boy." Fez managed to get out of his sticky situation and move his game piece two more blocks down.

Michael's mouth thinned and he turned a slightly irritated glance at Annette, "Annie, I am not a pageant boy. I'm a _beauty_ coach. That is a big difference."

Steve shook his head and snorted, "Yeah, that's a lot better, Kelso."

Annette looked at Donna and me with wide hopeful eyes, "So, Donna, Lin, do you wanna go see my gown?"

Donna nodded and toppled over her game piece, "Sure. Let's go." First she was irritated with Annette, now she wanted to bond with her? Sometimes I really didn't understand Donna.

I shook my head and let a sheepish smile fall onto my face, "I think I'll sit out for this one."

Annette chirped, "Alright, Lin. I'll call you later and tell you about it then!" She then proceeded to drag Donna out of the room with her.

Donna gave me a short wave, "We'll see you later, midget."

I smiled at her and nodded, "Count on it, Red."

Fez popped out of his seat, "Oh- Oh, I will help. I have a way with women's hair. Let's go, girls." He soon followed after them with a little pep in his step.

Steven looked at Michael with a disbelieving look, "Man, a beauty coach? What's going on with you?"

Michael smugly smiled his eye's twinkled in a strange sort of glee, "When Annie wins this pageant, I am gonna be the guy with the hottest chick of all of the hot chicks."

I snorted out a laugh, "Yeah, Michael, th-that's genius." I rolled my eyes and felt my nose for my pimple again. It was taking its damn time healing. Maybe I shouldn't have popped it? Oh well.

Michael stared out into space with a dazed happy look before getting out of his chair, "Yeah... Well- Okay, I gotta go win this thing." He ran out of the basement after the girls and Fez with a hungry look in his eyes. Was it hungry for women or hungry to win?

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

We were both sitting up late at night after another foray into pleasure. Sometimes I just enjoyed talking to him, but even with the sex something still seemed to be bothering Steven tonight.

I combed through my hair patting down the frizz and glanced at Steven with a nervous smile, "So our anniversary is coming up in a couple days."

Steven shook his head looking out into space muttering angrily, "I can't believe Eric thinks I took his God damn stupid money? Does it look like I need it? I have a job. I certainly make more than him."

I scooted over closer to him pulling up the sheet while I went, "Oh puddin' pop. What happened?"

Steven let out an irritated huff and flopped down onto his pillow, "We were having our normal circle time, and Eric goes and accuses me of stealing his God damn stupid CandyLand money. Like I would do that? Sure I used to steal, but that was when we were kids! I certainly don't steal now."

I rubbed his back gently, "Eric is just being a dillhole, sweetheart. I'm sure this entire thing is just a misunderstanding."

Steven raised his eyebrow at me, "Why are you always taking his side?"

I gave him an affronted look leaning back slightly, "I _do not_ always take his side. I'm just saying that this isn't anyone's fault." I hated it when he did this. It made me feel helpless and confused because I took Steven's side sometimes even when I felt that I probably shouldn't. Didn't that count for something?

Steven snorted, "Fine."

I narrowed my eyes at him and let out a long breath through my teeth, " _Fine_." I turned away from him onto my side and silently counted down from forty. Before I could get to twenty five, I felt Steven pull me into his chest; a heavy sigh pierced the silence of our room.

I held onto his hand and I let out a choked sigh, "Steven?"

I felt him nod, "I love you, Lin." It wasn't exactly an apology, but at the moment I think it was the best I was going to get.

I leaned back and willed my tears back, "I love you too, Steven." He kissed my shoulder and slid his leg between mine. I guess he didn't have anything planned for our first anniversary, and that made my heart sink into my stomach.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

I was glad we were finally hanging out in one of the many other places in town. Sure, I loved being at home or chilling out with everyone at Eric's place. I even really liked going to the Hub, even if we didn't really frequent any other restaurant. It just kind of got boring always going to the same place some times.

We really needed to hang out in this park more. I even noticed that there were a bunch of swings and a great big playground. Even when I was an adult in my last life; I still loved playgrounds. Did that make me creepy?

Almost everyone was here today. I saw that there were kids laughing jumping, skipping, and swinging on the playground. I looked over at our group; we were missing Michael and Fez today for some reason. I found it weird that Michael wasn't here, but Annette was.

Clouds were scattered against a blue grey sky and I felt a cold breeze pick up. We'd have to find another placed to hang out if it started to rain soon.

I played with the grass beside me while Steven messed with my hair. He let out a snort and gave us all a lopsided grin, "Soo Fez has a girlfriend."

I looked up at him squinting slightly, a playful smile stretched across my face, "Our little Fez is growing up so fast."

Donna sat up from her previously relaxed position, "Really?"

Steven nodded and threaded his hands through my hair again, "Mm-hmm."

Annette looked over at us from a nearby wooden bench with a bewildered look on her face, "You're kidding? I mean, good. God, he was so in love with me, it was getting embarrassing."

Eric looped his arm around Donna's waist and let out an awkward cough, "Right… So, anyways, you guys, how do you know when you need new underwear?"

Donna gave him an amused look rolling her eyes, "Uh, if you're asking then you need new underwear." Eric nervously smiled and nodded. That was a weird thing to ask. I wonder why he wanted to know.

Fez walked into view with a fairly curvy brunette, a silly grin was plastered onto his face, "Oh, good. My people are here. I want you to meet my girlfriend, Patty Killewich."

I waved at Patty and she smiled back at my timidly. I was pretty sure she lived next to the brat that was rude to us when we were retrieving Eric's car. I didn't know her personally though. She seemed nice so far. Steven seemed to know her since when they approached he waved slightly at her too. Or was it at both of them? Was I getting irrationally jealous now?

Steven snorted for some reason. Did he catch me? I turned into his lap and heard him chuckle slightly, "She used to be my neighbor before her dad found work."

I rolled back to face him and tilted my head. He was smiling down at me and I pouted, "You suck."

He shrugged, "The last time I checked, that was your job, doll."

I puffed my cheeks and let out a sigh, "Touché." He leaned down and pecked my lips.

Fez motioned to Eric and back to Patty, "This is Eric."

His eyes sparkled while he gazed back at Patty, "Eric, this is my _girlfriend_."

Eric snickered and waved to the loved dazed duo, "Hi." She waved back slightly.

Fez gave me a beaming grin, "This is Lin." Patty nodded with that timid smile still affixed on her face.

He pulled Patty into his side letting out a content sigh, "Lin, this is my girlfriend."

I tilted my head smiling at her with closed eyes for a moment, "Hey." She let out a quiet, "Hello." So far, she reminded me of a really scared rabbit for some reason.

Fez finally motioned to Donna, "This is Donna. Donna, this is my girlfriend." He pressed a kiss onto Patty's cheek making her blush slightly.

Donna raised her eyebrow and grinned broadly, "So you guys are just friends?"

Fez quickly looked back at her and firmly stated, "No, Donna."

Donna let out an awkward laugh shaking her head slightly, "Fez, I'm kidding. I'm kidding."

Steven tilted his head towards her politely, "How's it going, Killewich?"

Patty nervously smiled at Steven and nodded, "Good. Thank you, Hyde."

Fez cleared his throat and gave us a triumphant grin, "I have to be honest with you people. Patty and I were just over there making out. Because Patty's my girlfriend."

Annette huffed slightly and moved to face Patty and Fez. She stuck her hand out to Patty and gave her a syrupy smile, "Hi. I'm Annie. I'm sure Fez has told you all about me."

Patty took her hand and shook it lightly before dropping it. She tilted her head and gazed questioningly at Fez, "Um, no, no. Your name never came up."

A strained smile creased Annette's face, "What? Well, whatever." She sent Fez an irritated glare before going back to her bench. I really wished it would rain now, but knowing my luck, that wouldn't happen.

Eric let out a strained laugh, "Okay, isn't this pleasant, huh?"

I motioned to the grass beside us, "Um, Patty, Fez, have a seat. The grass is great." They settled into the grass with Patty propped up on his lap. They gazed at each other like they were the only ones here. I thought it was kind of sweet.

Annette cleared her throat, but before she could say anything Fez looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Um, Annie, I'm a little busy right now, okay? Thank you."

Annette promptly crossed her arms and huffed into her seat. Some rain would really help right now.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

An hour or so later we all dispersed to do our own thing; Steven went off with Eric for one of their projects, Fez went off with Patty to probably make out, and Annette dragged me and Donna away from everyone else.

Today was a really odd day for me. I think it was because of all the places that we were actually going to today. Why hadn't I ever gone to this bakery? I tapped the glass lightly and sighed happily. The cashier gave me an amused look. Oh my god. They sold macaroons. Where have you been all my life?

I beamed at her, "How much are these, miss?"

She smiled at me and chuckled slightly, "A whole box is about $10. We also have a great variety of drinks as well."

I nodded and counted the money I had on hand. I let out a happy sigh. I had brought enough today. I hadn't anticipated spending anything today. "Could I have two boxes and ummmm…." I looked up at their drink board and tilted my head. Today was kind of cold, and I knew the girls liked chocolate so….I figured we could all enjoy some hot chocolate. I wondered if they got us a place to sit in this strange little bakery café place.

She nodded politely and I let out a sheepish smile, "Could I have two boxes of the macaroons in each of the different colors and three medium hot chocolates with whipped cream on top, please?"

She gathered everything and came back a couple minutes later, "So that'll be here, right?"

I smiled nervously, "Yes, please."

She punched in the numbers into her cash register, "Alright, that'll be $21.50"

I pulled out the crumpled money I had stuffed into my pocket earlier in the morning and apologetically said, "I'm sorry it's all crumpled."

She shook her head and laughed lightly, "That's alright. Here you go. Hey, before you go…Aren't you that little girl that took care of Delani's kid?"

I took my purchase from her and nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

She gave me a sincere grin that made the sides of her eyes crinkle, "If you're ever looking for another gig just give me a call. I'm Mrs. Johnson. I would love a break from my kids besides working here now and then." She scribbled down her phone number on a scrap piece of paper and handed it to me gently.

A small smile pulled at my mouth, "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Johnson. I'm Lin Burkhart, and sure I can watch your kids." I really didn't need the work, but the dark bags under her eyes made me feel bad for her. Wasn't she the other lady with like five kids in this town?

She let out a happy laugh and shooed me away, "Alright. Go hang out with your friends, right now though. The blonde one looks irritated."

I turned to Annette and Donna and chuckled. They had found a nearby table with free seats. I handed each of them a mug and placed the macaroons in the center of the table.

Donna gave me a grateful look and gulped down some of her hot chocolate after shoving a macaroon into her mouth. What happened while I was gone?

Annette took her mug of hot chocolate and sipped on it slightly before waspishly stating, "Okay, I don't like her. I don't see why we have to be nice to her just because she's dating someone in our group."

I bite into a chocolate macaroon and rolled my eyes, "Bites the big one, doesn't it?" I washed it down with a sip of my own hot chocolate. I scraped off the whipped cream onto the rest of my cookie and popped it into my mouth. I'd have to go here more often. God, even with this body I'd probably get fat with all the sweets I'd probably consume.

Annette let out a disgruntled hiss, "God, am I right, guys? Don't you guys hate her?"

I sighed and let out a thoughtful hum, "Not really, Annette."

Donna swallowed what she was chewing, and shrugged, "I kind of like her."

Annette chugged the rest of her hot chocolate like a champion, which was pretty out of character for her. She shook her head and heatedly said, "Just admit it, Donna, Lin. Patty is totally wrong for Fez."

My eyes widened and I raised a single eyebrow at her, "Wow, Annette. I've never seen you quite this transparent before."

She gave me a bewildered look, "What are you talking about?"

Donna snorted and nibbled on another macaroon, "She's so awful, Donna."

I let out a dry laugh sipping on my hot chocolate, "Let's hate her forever, Lin."

Donna gave me a lopsided grin and popped the rest of the cookie into her mouth, "Let's shave her head and run her out of town, Donna."

I almost snorted out my hot chocolate through my nose and shook my head at Donna. She impishly smiled at me, and I couldn't help the slight smile that tugged onto my lips. I really liked that one; that was funny.

Annette rolled her eyes and picked at a macaroon, "Focus, guys. We're ragging on Patty, remember?"

Donna sighed and gave Annette a patient look, "Annie, did you ever think that maybe you hate Patty because you like Fez?"

Annette gripped her mug and lowly stated, "Oh, you are in dangerous territory, Pinciotti."

I shook my head and gently said, "No, Donna has a really good point. You hate seeing Fez drool over someone other than you." I'd never seen Annette act this way. It was an interesting experience so far.

She let out a little hysterical laugh, "You're both crazy. I don't like Fez."

I tilted my head to Donna and noted that she was rolling her eyes and snorting slightly. I gave Annette a wary look feeling my mug cool slightly during our conversation, "Well…we think yah do." I didn't quite feel like eating for once and plopped my uneaten macaroon back into the box.

Annette deadpanned, "Oh, shut up you two."

Donna gave Annette a mischievous look, "Annie, you're blushing."

Annette noisily set her mug down onto the table, luckily not damaging the mug, "Fine! I'll admit that, uh, Fez would be okay for a quick fling if I was off on a vacation with my parents, like in Michigan or Cuba. Where no one would ever find out. Ever, ever, ever."

I impishly smiled at her, "Fez and Annette sitting in a tree-"

Donna chimed in, "Mr. and Mrs. Fez Fez." One day we should really get down to figuring out his real name. Just calling him Fez when it wasn't really his name made me feel kind of bad.

Annette sighed and buried her face into her hands, "Oh, my God. Oh, my God! I like Fez! No! No!" Donna snickered and while I smiled I inwardly contemplated what this might've meant. If she really did like Fez, why was she with Michael? Those two honestly didn't make much sense to me. I fingered the scrap piece of paper Mrs. Johnson had given me under the table. I'd call her later and see when she needed a sitter. It's not like I really had anything that needed my immediate attention any ways.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

I tuned back into the conversation and tried to let out a discrete yawn. I hadn't had the best time sleeping last night for some reason. Steven kissed the back of my neck softly. He had slept like a rock through my tossing and turning, lucky bastard.

Patty nervously smiled at Annette squirming slightly at Annette's hard stare, "Um, I guess Fez really got me with all of the poems he left in my locker."

Donna cooed letting her head fall onto Eric's shoulder, "Oh, that is so romantic." Eric grinned down at Donna and kissed her lightly.

Patty turned her wide eyes at Annette and fidgeted slightly before asking, "Does Michael write you poems?"

Annette tried to wave her question away, "No, no." I think the cracks in their relationship were finally showing and Annette didn't seem to want to acknowledge that.

Patty gave her a confused frown, "But he's not foreign."

Before Annette could reply Michael burst in through the door beaming at us, "Hey, you guys! The Eagles are on at Don Kirshner's Rock Concert tonight."

Eric frowned deeply and clucked his tongue, "Oh, man, I'm gonna miss the Eagles because I gotta- I gotta- I'm busy."

Donna gave him a curious look, "Do we have a date tonight?"

Eric snorted and let his head fall back, "No. I wish. I'm going to a movie. With my mom." He gave us a sheepish look and Donna patted his shoulder consoling.

Steven smirked and teasingly said, "He's got a special night out with Mommy."

I shrugged, "Hey, maybe you'll get lucky and your mom will pay for the movie?"

Eric rolled his eyes, "God, you guys aren't helping."

Annette gave Patty a calculating smile, "Patty, you know, we should really go to the mall together, so I can introduce you to –"

Fez stood up and took Patty by the hand interrupting what Annette was about to say, "Are you ready, darling?" Patty nodded glancing back at Annette worriedly.

Annette let out an irritated huff, "Excuse me, Fez. I was talking."

Fez shrugged carelessly while he and Patty made their way to the basement door, "Oh, I know, Annie. You are always talking."

Michael snickered, "Burn!" Annette shot him a dark glare and he muttered, "Sorry. I just appreciate a good burn."

I titled my head towards them and gently asked, "So, where are you guys going?"

She gave me a grateful smile for some reason, "Um, we are going to the Red Lobster for a romantic dinner of red lobster."

Fez beamed at us while they exited, "I'll see you guys later. After you my lady."

Patty grinned widely at him, "Thank you, Fez." At least she seemed more relaxed with Fez. That was the important thing.

Steven slipped me off of his lap and stretched out muttering, "I have a late shift at the Foto hut. So see you guys." He gave everyone a curt wave.

Before he could walk away I looped my arm around his waist and smiled at him impishly, "I'll walk with you, puddin' pop."

Steven chuckled and pulled me into his side, "Yes, dear."

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

I sat down onto my porch and zipped up my hoodie up to my chin. It was surprisingly cold tonight. It was our anniversary, but I don't think that Steven remembered at all. I had ended up babysitting Mrs. Johnson's three toddlers. They were adorable and a hand full. By the time I had gotten home it was already seven pm, and I couldn't find Steven anywhere at home. I was tired, I was hungry, and by now all I wanted to do was burst into tears. This was not the anniversary I had imagined.

I let out a deeply defeated sigh watching as my breath turned visible against the cold air. I propped my head onto my arms resting them against my knees. After a while I just let my hands cover my face. I refused to cry even when my chest clenched and I felt like I had a frog clogging my throat. I sniffled and told myself that it was just the cold weather. I blinked away the tears that clogged my eyes and heard someone stop right in front of me.

I opened my eyes and kept trying to blink away my tears, "Yes?" I peeked through my fingers and found that Steven was standing before me.

He grinned at me and pulled out a slightly squished scraggly bunch of wild flowers in his hand, "Happy anniversary."

I stood up and let the tears that I had been holding back streak down my face. I closed the gap between us and threw my arms around him, "I thought you forgot."

Steven let out a bewildered chuckle, "Just cause I'm not that much of a romantic, doesn't mean I forgot, doll."

I kissed his neck and let go of him stepping back slightly, "Okay."

He frowned down at my rubbing my tears away with his thumbs, "You okay?"

I nodded giving him a strained smile, "Yeah." I pulled out the small box I had gotten him and shook it in front of him slightly, "Happy anniversary."

He handed me my flowers and took my box. A soft smile stretched across his face, "Thanks, Lin."

I tilted my head rubbing away stray tears and snot that I was desperately trying to hide, "You're welcome."

He popped open the top of the box and peered inside and chuckled, "Only you, Lin." He fingered the little record keychain and slipped it into his pocket.

I clutched the flowers he got me gently into my chest while he wound his arm around my waist. We quietly walked up our porch into our house. I leaned into him, "How was work?"

Steven let out a loud laugh, "Oh! You won't believe what Leo did…."

And while it wasn't the anniversary that I had imagined, I found that it was better than the alternative. Maybe next year it would be better.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

We hadn't had dinner with the Formans in a while. Sure, I still went grocery shopping with Kitty every week and dropped by Red's shop now and again, but I kind of missed it. We had been so busy with work or with whatever was going on with Annette and Michael that made it kind of hard to make time for what we always did. I kind of felt bad and worried that it might've made Kitty and Red like me less.

It felt good to hang out in the Forman household again even if it meant I had to take in Mary Jane smoke again. I didn't actually _like_ it; I just liked being included. I took a deep breath inhaling my two inhalers one at a time before I sat down on Steven's lap. He patted my back slightly and I wearily laid my head onto his shoulder.

 **Circle time:**

 **PAN TO ERIC**

Eric smiled at me before he frowned suddenly, "Man, Red went ballistic on me. I mean, I wanna keep the job, but I really don't wanna wear my ass for a hat. 'Cause, you know, he said he could do that, and I believe him."

 **PAN TO STEVEN**

Steven chuckled, "Come on, Forman. Fight the power, man. That way we can turn your room into a games room after Red kills you."

 **PAN TO LIN  
**

I titled my head and gave him a dry grin, "Although I'm not sure an ass-hat is fatal." Eric rolled his eyes at the two of us.

 **PAN TO FEZ**

Fez giggled and wiggled a little, "You know what would be a good job for me? Gigolo. "The loving is over, now pay me.""

 **PAN TO LIN**

I raised my eyebrow at him, "I'm pretty sure Patty would object to that, Fez."

PAN TO FEZ

He shook his head getting suddenly morose, "She broke up with me."

 **PAN TO STEVEN**

Steven balked and muttered, "Damn."

 **PAN TO LIN**

I gave him a consoling smile, "I'm sorry, Fez."

 **PAN TO ERIC**

Eric patted Fez's shoulder gently, "Sorry, Fez." Fez nodded and swayed with a sad pensive look sliding onto his face.

 **PAN TO MICHAEL**

Michael ignored us and whined, "So, Laurie's been talking a lot lately, right? She's saying she wants a relationship, you know. And I kept waiting for the dirty part. But the dirty part never came." Was sex the only thing he really thought about? I knew that he was better than this, but why was he acting this way?

 **PAN TO ERIC**

Eric threw Michael a derisive look, "Kelso, I have a real problem here, okay? I'd like to talk about that."

 **PAN TO MICHAEL**

Michael nodded and continued on, "Right. You know, dating two girls wasn't supposed to be like this. No, it was supposed to be like- So, do you wanna talk? No way. I just wanna fool around. Yeah. Oh, talking is stupid. Hey, Kelso, you mind if I join in your sexy circle too? Why not?"

We all sighed and, if it was at all possible, sweat dropped. There was no way to talk to Michael sometimes.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

We all sat around the dining table and waited patiently for Red to come home. I had helped Mrs. Forman make a big dinner consisting of mashed potatoes, a roasted rosemary chicken, a cherry pie, a garden salad, and several bread rolls. I wasn't quite certain, but this probably meant that something big had happened. We really needed to have more dinners with them again even with our changed schedules.

Laurie crossed her arms and pouted, "Mom, how come we have to be here? I could be using this time to not be here."

Kitty frowned at her daughter and shook her head, "No, this is a very difficult day for your father, and he needs to be with his family. His _entire_ family, missy."

Steven moved to get up and I let out a sigh. He winked at me, "I'll be in the basement."

Kitty shook her head and stated in a commanding tone, "No, you sit."

Steven jokingly stated, "Oh, sure, when things get ugly, suddenly I'm family." I patted his knee and kissed his neck lightly.

Laurie sneered, "Not to me, freak."

I rolled my eyes at her, "You are so going to end up in porno."

Before she could retort Eric snorted, "Probably a really bad porno too."

She glared at all of us, but resolutely clicked her mouth shut when we caught sight of Red.

Kitty nervously smiled at him, "Hi, honey."

Red nodded and went straight to the bar pouring himself some of the rum that Steven had given him for his birthday. He grinned at us, "What are you all looking at? Don't you think that best muffler seller in town deserves a drink? Yea! Yeah, I got 'em! I even managed to hire a mechanic."

Steven smiled and nodded, "Congratulations, Red."

I beamed at him, "That's great Mr. Forman!" He had been looking for employees for such a long time now. I wondered if they had arrived from the other smaller towns around us.

Kitty let her shoulders slump in relief and went over kissing Red's lips lightly, "Oh honey, that's wonderful."

Laurie batted her lashes at Red and sweetly said, "Great job, Daddy!"

Eric grinned at Red, "Hey, congratulations, Dad."

Red took a sip of his run and genuinely smiled at all of us, "Thank you all. Oh, and Eric; you're fired."

Eric balked and leaned back in his seat, "What? You can't do that. I'm not fired." The food was going to get cold at this rate.

Red sat down in his seat while Kitty sat in her respective seat as well. He gave Eric a careless shrug, "Okay, if it's so important to you, you're not fired. But if your grades start to slip, I'll find a way to get you fired! I love saying that." He grinned while we started passing around the food. Finally. I was actually starting to worry that my stomach would actually start grumbling.

Steven chuckled, "God help the poor bastards who work for you, huh?"

Red smirked, "Damn straight."

I bet Eric was glad that his father never offered him work at his shop now. Eric winced and smiled nervously. I piled food onto my plate and sagged happily in my seat. I missed these dinners.


	7. Chapter 7

Warped

Rated T for swearing

This is 'That 70's Show' plot twist idea that's been rattling around my head.

 **Disclaimer:** The actual show does not belong to me whatsoever, just this story and my out of character Jackie. That '70s Show is an American television period sitcom that originally aired on Fox from August 23, 1998, to May 18, 2006. The series focused on the lives of a group of teenage friends living in the fictional suburban town of Point Place, Wisconsin, from May 17, 1976, to December 31, 1979.

 **Story premise:** A 30 year old gets reincarnated into the show as Jackie at the age of ten. She decides to screw the plot and live life as she wanted. Her end goal: marry Steven Hyde, have children, and be happy. If she can bring a little more joy to the people she meets along the way, all the better. This story is in first person point of view.

 **AmethystSiri:** Thank you for this amazing review. I have taken out those forced reminders in the previous chapter, and I hope that the story reads more smoothly now. I wanted to show that she worries about those silly things, like you said. When I thought about it further, I realized that she already worries enough about other things that aren't her looks.

I am very grateful that you love this story. I am very fond of it as well.

I will actually be including a couple scenes in this chapter with Lin getting some alone time away from the main characters.

She doesn't do charity work besides donating money or getting roped into bake sales by Kitty. She doesn't quite like the big crowds of people, much like Steven, whenever they do have a charity.

She did indeed get a degree in business, and you'll see what she does with it in this chapter.

 **TwilightEclps:** Thank you very much for your review. There will be an omake in the next chapter about how Steven fell in love with Lin, and it'll be in Steven's point of view.

 **Fool'sTutor:** Thank you for your awesome review! You are very welcome; we have about 15 more chapters to go including the omake so there are definitely more chapters in the future.

 **Author's note:** This chapter turned out to be much more than just 50 pages when all was said and done, which explains why it took me so long. The map is slow going since I didn't quite think about how hard it would be to trace everything in paint.

If ya'll have any questions about the characters or the story don't hesitate to ask. I'm only happy to answer in the next chapter after. I really do like explaining their world ever since I've expanded on it. This piece has certainly refueled my love for writing.

These reviews are amazing and they really helped me mold my story so far.

As a reviewer thank you, not including the omake, I have made some pictures to go along with the story.

: / / jjoas. deviantart art dot com / Lin-sscrapbook- 539881479? ga_submit_new = 10%253A1434400438 is the link.

Just make sure that there aren't any spaces. Otherwise just look me up on deviant art dot com with my same user name and it should be there.

Ya'll are great and I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Successful crochet scarves for all! c:

 **Chapter 7**

The morning light gave the TV a slight glare while I sat on our couch and munched on some waffles. I was watching Sunday afternoon cartoons today with breakfast for lunch. Breakfast really should've been available all day. I really missed IHop; they didn't have one open here.

Rerun tumbled over in a heap with Snoopy sitting on top of him and I sighed, "Oh, Rerun's not smart." Snoopy wasn't going to willingly leave Charlie Brown, Rerun should've known that.

Steven, Eric, and Michael all made grunts of agreement from their respective seats.

Fez settled into my recliner with a bowl of cereal on his lap, "What's Happening?"

Steven chuckled and took a bite of his breakfast burrito, "I'll tell you what's happening. Hilarity."

I laughed and popped in another waffle bit into my mouth, "Yeah, no kidding.

We continued watching the Peanuts and Michael chortled almost snorting his milk out of his nose, "That's just funny, man!"

Eric rolled his eyes at us and chewed his toast loudly, "Hey, hey, can you guys keep it down a bit, please?" He glanced at Steven's chin and raised his eyebrow, "Hyde, there's lipstick on your chin."

Steven gave Eric a smug grin, "Yup." I laughed into my waffles quietly. I had forgotten to wipe it off when we were making out earlier. Oh well.

Eric made a disgusted face stuffing the rest of his toast into his mouth, "You and Lin are so gross sometimes."

I snorted and swallowed the last of my waffles, "That's the pot calling the kettle black."

Fez looked up at us slightly distressed, "Is that racist?"

Steven let out a bewildered laugh, "No, Fez. It's just a saying."

Eric snorted out a laugh and shook his head while he headed out my door. I rolled my eyes at him and he gave me a cheerful wave while he tried to swallow the toast in his mouth.

Annette popped her head in through my kitchen door, "Hey, Michael we're all set for our big dinner party!" Why was she always popping into my house? Steven snorted and finished off his burrito pulling me into his side. I raised my eyebrow at him before giving him a light peck on the lips.

"You want some soda?" I tilted my head slightly and Steven grinned swallowing what was left in his mouth, "Please."

I got up while Michael scrambled towards Annette. He gave Annette a sheepish grin, "Oh, yea.  
The big dinner party…"

I gently placed my utensils and plate into the sink soon grabbing a root beer soda from the fridge.

Annette gave me a big grin that stretched far too far on her face. She handed me an invitation that reminded me of those fancy wedding cards, "Here you go Lin. You and a guest are cordially invited for an evening of cocktails, dinner and TV. The attire is semiformal casual."

I nodded and held the invitation in my free hand turning it over, "Umm… thanks Annette." Why was she doing this again? I made it back to my seat and Steven swiped the invitation looking it over. This just spelt disaster.

Fez gobbled up the rest of his cereal and placed his empty bowl onto my coffee table. He gave Annette a grateful smile, "Ah, finally I can wear my tuxedo T-shirt."

Annette gave Fez a sheepish look, "Uh, sorry, Fez. I forgot to invite you."

Michael shook his head, "Don't worry, Fez. I'm sure you can come."

Annette grimaced narrowing her eyes at Michael, "No, Michael, he can't."

Michael hummed while they started walking out of my house, "Okay, I get it. He can't come. Come with me that is."

Annette shrieked, "No!"

I shook my head at them and let out a deep sigh. Why were we getting sucked into their drama all the time?

Steven gave me a tired smile, "Okay, I'll give you a hundred bucks if you don't make me go to this party."

I raised my eyebrow. If I was going to have to suffer then so should he, "Show me the hundred."

Steven scowled and buried his head into my shoulder, "Damn it!"

Fez grinned at us and popped up out of his chair, "Well, the party's tomorrow night so I better go home and start putting on cologne now. Okay, bye!" He dashed out of my house as quick as a bunny. I guessed that he was really excited about the prospect of seeing Annette's house? I really didn't know. Didn't he see how she really didn't want him to come?

I leaned my head against Steven's and snorted, "So, that was fun."

Steven let out a dry laugh, "Nah, Fun Land's fun. That was pretty bad."

I lolled my head up towards my ceiling and hissed a breath out my teeth, "Yeah. Yeah it was."

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

We all sat around her kitchen while I emptied the pastries we had gotten from the bakery onto a couple plates. Donna gently slid the cake onto a cake stand. I don't know how she did it but Annette had managed to drag me and Donna with her again. I was really starting to wonder why I let myself get roped into these things. It was probably because we stopped by the bakery/café first. I kept forgetting that place's name.

Annette sat down on a nearby chair and huffed, "Donna. Lin. I'm gonna have dinner parties all the time when I'm Mrs. Michael Kelso, Esquire so of course I'll need help. Just think about it."

I rolled my eyes and set down several cream puffs into a bowl, "I'm pretty sure Michael isn't an Esquire, Annette."

Donna sighed and sliced the cake she was prepping, "Do I have to?"

Annette waved off our comments and dreamily said, "Oh, shh. It'll go like this. They sprinkled moon dust in my hair, and golden starlight in my eyes of blue –"

I snorted and put the macaroons on a large plate, "Your eyes are brown, Annette."

Annette let out a frustrated huff, "I know! Now shhh. I will go, 'I'd nary a notion of your songbird ways having thought you merely a captain of industry and a king among men.'"

Donna finished with the cake and sarcastically stated, "My word, Annie. Really?"

Annette gave us a flat stare, "Ugh. Guys, let me finish my story."

I rolled my eyes and snorted out a laugh, "Well alright."

She beamed and continued on, "He'll go, 'Cease your fawning and let us discuss the fox hunt. But first, I crave a French pastry. Where's the help? Apologies, good sire. I was in the stables brushing the horses secretly entertaining notions of a sensual tryst with the lady. And that's how it'll always be."

Donna looked at her curiously, "Annie that didn't make sense."

I patted her shoulder gently, "Not an ounce. Sorry."

Annette puffed up her cheeks, "It didn't have to make sense since I was happy in my story."

I shrugged, "Well at least we're done with all the food prep. Are you sure we're going to need all this food, Annette?"

Annette nodded at me with wide solemn eyes, "Boys eat far too much."

Donna let out a genuine laugh, "That's so true."

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

We finished setting up Annette's party and all lounged around near the entrance way. Annette was pacing in front of the door shooting us apologetic looks now and again.

Steven sighed and gave me a hug from behind, "You know what might make this party a little more fun?"

I raised my brow at him and deadpanned, "Sweet death." Even food wouldn't make this party get any better. By now it had all gotten cold since Michael and Fez were over an hour late. We had only stuck around because of how sad Annette looked every time we mentioned it.

He chuckled into my ear, "You get me, Lin. You get me."

We heard a knock on the door and Annette yanked open the door. She tittered, "Fez? Michael! Oh, good."

She turned back to us and let out a relieved sigh, "It's Fez and Michael."

Donna snorted muttering, "Finally."

I looked over at her and nodded silently. I was getting hangry, so very hangry. Steven grunted in agreement while Eric sighed. We hadn't had a single thing to eat while we were here upon Annette's insistence.

A blonde teen walked in along with several other teens that I didn't know. A black haired gangly teen waved at us and grinned, "Hello, fellas and lady. What's to eat?" That was a brilliant question.

My stomach grumbled and I groaned. Steven sighed and rubbed my shoulder gently. All the comfort in the world wouldn't do much if I didn't get some food soon.

A girl with huge glasses glanced our way and picked up a melon ball with her fingers, "Ahh. Are these melon balls for anyone?" I wanted to punch her face. I had spent hours balling those God damn melons and she got to eat it first. Steven held me back shaking his head. God damn it.

Annette glanced at the people that kept walking into her house. She whipped her heat back at Michael and hissed, "Why are they here?!"

Michael blinked at her with wide eyes, "I invited them because you're always discussing manners and I wanted to be mannerly." Was that his pathetic reason? I glowered at him from where I stood.

A burly ginger nodded and stuffed a piece of cake into his mouth, "He's mannerly." Shut up burly man! Eating the God damn mother fucking cake… Steven held me closer to his chest preventing my hangry rampage.

Michael beamed at him, "Hey, Chuck." Chuck walked away back towards the pastry table not bothering to acknowledge Michael. He was too busy stuffing his face with what we had laid out earlier.

Annette let out an agonized squeak, "Oh, no. Chuck's here." She glared at Michael trying to convey the hurt and betrayal that she was probably feeling in one look. Annette's eyes were glassy when she muttered, "Why, Michael? Why would you invite all these people? Why would you do this?"

Michael, ever oblivious to how Annette felt, shrugged, "Well, I was thinking that if a party of 10 people was fun that a party of 30 people would be twice as much fun."

Steven sighed and I glanced at all the people that had filtered into Annette's house. I was right; this party already looked like a disaster. People hadn't quite bothered with plates, some of the people had gotten into, what was probably her father's liquor, and there were some people that were just being total slobs. I made a disgusted face and Steven shook his head. I guess he was right. Again. We probably should've just gone on a date tonight that this. We would certainly be eating _by now_ if we had.

Annette shot Michael with a deeply irritated look, "Michael, I didn't want twice as much fun. I wanted a small, classy party."

Michael's cheery disposition melted and he frowned at her whining ever so slightly, "Just 'cause there's a couple more people doesn't mean it can't still be classy."

One of the teens near the bar happily yelled out, "Hey, everybody! I'm takin' off my pants!"

I glared at one of the teens that ate right out of the serving bowl, "Hey! Hey! Would it kill you to use a plate? Huh?" Damn ass hats. My stomach growled again and I gently rubbed it. Soon. Soon I would get to eat. Damn Annette and my need to be polite.

Said teen gave me an offended look before getting a plate while they moved towards the kitchen.

Eric came out of the throng of people looking more irritated than usual, "Bunch of wild hooligans." I hadn't even noticed him leaving in the first place.

Donna rolled her eyes and gave Eric an irritated look, "Oh, sorry, Red. Eric, look, this is not your house. You're not gonna get in trouble for any of this, so loosen up." I could get that Eric was uptight sometimes, but this party was really bad. Everyone wasn't originally invited was acting like a jackass. If anything, Eric needed to bring out his inner Red to help kick these bozos out. I think Donna was just hangry too. We both got really pissy when we didn't get food.

Eric frowned at Donna slightly before slowly nodding, "Yeah, I guess I could do that."

An extremely thin looking blonde exclaimed, "Oh, my God. It's like I'm seeing colors I've never seen before."

I let out a disgusted snort while Steven let his head fall onto my shoulder. He turned his head and kissed my neck murmuring, "You should've just bailed on her invitation, Lin."

I turned my head and pouted, "I didn't want to be rude." Even my excuse sounded flimsy to me at this point. The gnawing hunger pains in my stomach continued.

He rolled his eyes and his lips twitched up slightly, "It amazes me the things that you do so you don't appear to be rude." He rubbed my aching belly as if to emphasize my ongoing hunger.

I puffed out my cheeks and let out an irritated breath, "I don't wanna be rude."

Steven let out a dry chuckle, licking my ear, "Mhmm."

I turned to face him and pouted, "Puddin' pop. Not here. We'll get to eat eventually…I think."

He shrugged and pulled me into a closer embrace, "At this point, this party is already dead, Lin. We could still head to Blannigan's. Don't you want some lamb kabobs?"

A yearning sigh escaped my lips while I looked around at the ongoing party turned 'house trashing' and let my head fall back onto his chest, "Point taken."

I turned back to Annette, but before I could tell her that Steven and I were going to head out she started whimpering. Damn it. I hated it when people cried. It always made my chest hurt and my gut twist. I gently untangled Steven's arms from my waist and kissed him lightly. He gave me a questioning look and I mouthed, 'Annette's going to cry.' Steven nodded, an understanding look flashed onto his face. We both didn't really like it when people cried, for our own respective reasons.

Annette's eyes were wide when she yanked Michael away from his buddies. She hissed, "Michael, are they drinking out of my parents' _wedding_ crystal?"

Michael glanced at the folks that were currently sipping out of said crystal, "Yeah, Annie. They were trying to drink straight from the bottle, and I said, "No, no! Use the crystal, 'cause it's classy."" He smugly smiled at her proud at his quick thinking. Michael's heart was in the right place most of the time…It's was just his execution of things that made everything worse.

Annette had a couple tears slip out of her eyes and she roughly wiped her eyes. Her voice wavered when she stated, "Michael, I'm gonna go upstairs and feel sorry for myself. And you- you are gonna _fix_ this."

At that point Annette shook her head and ran up the stairs, probably to her room. I looked up to where she had ran off to and the disaster and chaos that was currently happening around me. Oh the choices.

Michael called after her, "Fi- Fix it? Annie, you're having the party of the year here. Damn! I do not get women!"

I passed Michael pulling Donna along with me. I shot him a dirty look, "Yes, neither does Fez, but you don't see him being a total ass hat."

He let out an offended huff and I continued dragging Donna behind me. She let out a sigh and I shook my head. We could deal with Donna's problems later. Right now, Annette actually needed us. And even if I didn't really like her, no one deserved this.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

I gently opened the door peeking into a glaringly girly room, "Annette?"

Donna sighed and called out, "You okay?"

Annette was lying face down on her bed burying her head into one of her gaudy pillows, "Donna. Lin. Please, please, just- I really don't wanna talk about Michael."

I walked into her room ignoring the fact that we weren't quite invited in, "Okay, we don't have to talk about Michael." I sat on the edge of her bed and patted her shoulder slightly. She sniffled into her pillow. I wondered if she was ugly crying. I didn't know how to deal with people when they did that since even in my last life people only did that in private.

Donna came over and glanced down at her, "What's wrong, Annie?"

She looked up at us; her mascara was smeared across her face. She was ugly crying, "Okay, so what are your honest opinions about Michael?"

I awkwardly patted her shoulder wincing on the inside while Donna gave her a curious look, "Um, by honest, you mean-"

Annette snapped at Donna rubbing her mascara ringed eyes, "Donna! Please learn to listen."

Donna's eye twitched and ground her teeth. I patted Donna's hand and she shook her head. Wasn't she supposed to be better friends with Annette than me?

I let out a deep sigh, "You're sending us mixed signals, Annette."

She sniffled and pouted, "Okay, fine. What do you guys think of him?"

I tilted my head, "Honestly?"

Annette murmured quietly, "Mm-hmm."

Donna gave her a patient look, "You have certain expectations of Kelso that may not be entirely realistic."

I searched Annette's face and gently stated, "You want him to be sophisticated and smart but in actuality he's neither of those things, Annette. He's kind of a jerk sometimes even if, deep down, he has a good heart."

Annette yanked herself away from us and let out an affronted sound, "God, how dare you guys say that about me and Michael?"

Donna deadpanned, "You wanted our honest opinion, Annie."

I narrowed my eyes at her and snapped, "Don't go biting off our heads, for something you asked for Annette." She was being really unreasonable right now.

She gave me a wide eyed looked and whined, "But I wanted your honest opinions about how great we are great together. Not the bad stuff."

I rolled my eyes and waved my hand carelessly, "Look, you are _wrong_ about Michael. This idealized version in your head isn't how it is in reality."

Donna nodded and firmly stated, "He really is a dillhole, Annie." Alright, he was being a dillhole now and lately, but that didn't mean that was _all_ he was.

Annette shook her head furiously, "No, Lin. No, Donna. He knows he made a mistake, and he's gonna make it up to me. You guys wait and see."

Fez came up looking panicked, "Uh, Annie? Where is the fire extinguisher?"

I looked up at him and pinched the bridge of my nose. I really should have just agreed with Steven instead of being polite.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

We had run down the stairs towards where the kitchen fire was. Before we could get to said kitchen we spotted Eric dancing like a dork on Annette's dining table. He glanced our way and beamed drunkenly waving, "Hey, hey, Donna I wanna sing to you- Hey, hey, hey, Donna- No one else will ever do- I've waited so long- For school to be through- Donna…Donna, I love you- Hey, hey, Donna!"

I glared at him, one of the few times that I ever did, and shouted, "Eric, get down off there right now."

He tilted his head at me and sent me a confused frown pouting slightly, "What's the problem?"

Timmy Cuttle, the kid I used to tutor, whined, "Yeah, what's the problem?" Obviously these people didn't know that the kitchen oven was on fire.

I growled at him and shook my fist, "Timmy, go get your pants on, or I'll beat the crap out of you!"

He pouted and scrambled away from my shaking fists. I was hangry and tired of all this bullshit. All I wanted to do was _sit_ down at Blannigan's and eat my God damn lamb kabobs. After this night I thought I deserved them.

Donna gave Eric a pointed look, "Eric, remember when I told you to loosen up?"

Eric wiggled and smirked down at her, "Oh, yeah, baby."

She forcefully pulled him off of the table and simpered, "Well, tighten up, baby."

When he had his feet firmly on the ground I jabbed his stomach, "When the house is on fire, the party's over. Literally, sober up Eric."

Eric blearily looked at me extending his pouting lip, "Hey, this was Donna's idea, Lin. Not. My. Fault." I don't think he actually registered that there was real danger right now and we were all talking still. I glanced at the kitchen worriedly. At the same time, I couldn't really bare to leave Eric in his totally smashed state. I was hangry, not a monster.

Donna gently took his shoulder and shook him lightly, "Eric, I told you to loosen up, not act like a dink."

Eric glared at her, "Well, I'm new at this, so sue me. Sue-oo-oo me - Sue me, Donna –"

Steven popped out of the crowd looking utterly pissed off while he walked over to us, "Eric!"

Eric happily turned to Steven, "Yes, Hyde?"

I cast a worried glance at Steve, "Steven?"

Steven bent down kissing me possessively before yanking Eric away, "Everything'll be fine, doll. Don't worry. I'll take Mr. Drunk-a-lot out back and hose him down."

I gave him a bewildered look touching my lips with my fingertips, "Thank you, puddin' pop."

He grinned at me lopsidedly, "Anything for you, doll." Steven turned to Eric pushing out the back door, "Come on, Forman. Frog march." Eric luckily did as he was told muttering all the way.

Donna helped Fez put out the fire. The duo soon cleaned up the kitchen with Michael finally showing up from wherever he had disappeared off to.

I glared at the people still partying and picked up a broom. Soon enough I had managed to chase them out. During the chase some of them sounded offended, but after the threat of calling the cops most of the hooligans had complied. I was really glad I didn't go to school with these people.

After I had chased out the last party crasher I leaned against a wall and sighed. Never again. Never again.

My stomach growled at me plaintively and I tilted my head from side to side making sure I wasn't getting faint. If my hanger didn't get me food the next stage was dizziness. I didn't quite like either stage.

Steven came back holding a thoroughly soaked Eric by his collar. Eric sighed giving me a sheepish grin while Steven gave him an unamused look.

Steven raised his eyebrow at me holding out his hand, "Blannigan's?"

I moved away from the wall and let out a relieved sigh, "Abso-fucking-loutely." I enveloped his hand with mine and smiled.

Steven helped Eric sit down with his other hand while he winked at me, "That's my girl."

I laughed and glanced back at Annette's remnants of her messed up party. I shook my head and leaned into Steven, "I'm starving." Screw being polite. I needed food. If Annette was pissed that we bailed then that was her problem.

He nodded while we made our way to our car, "Me too." I should've certainly listened to Steven on this one. I was just glad he wasn't saying I told you so.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

The girls were hanging out with me at my place while the boys did whatever they did on Thursday nights. I frosted our finalized cupcakes only listening to the conversation with half an ear.

Annette was bitching again. She sighed and slowly nibbled on her cupcake, "God, men are stupid. How can they not know what we want? They should know what we want. You know? It's so simple."

I rolled my eyes at that comment while my back was turned. It really wasn't that simple for either gender. I turned around moving a plate of freshly frosted cupcakes in front of both girls. I slid them towards Donna before I propped my arms onto my kitchen island, "What do you guys think was the most horrifying moment of the party?"

Donna happily bit into a cupcake smearing her face with frosting slightly, "The most horrifying moment for me?"

I peeled off the cupcake wrapper and shrugged, "Sure." I bit in my red velvet cupcake with relish. I would've enjoyed this more with an edible wrapper. I guessed that I should just make one and patent it ahead of time.

Donna snorted swallowing what was in her mouth, "Eric singing to me. Eric was such a dink last night, and I mean it."

Annette tilted her head and tore off another piece of her cupcake popping it into her mouth, "I think it was Michael completely ruining my party."

I finished off my cupcake, sucking off the cream cheese icing that had accidentally smeared on my fingers, "Personally, I believe it was when your house actually caught fire."

Annette shook her head and sighed, "Oh, yeah. That too." I was certainly never going to another party she hosted.

Annette gave us a tired sigh, "So after my father somehow found about my disastrous party…He- He mentioned actually moving our place to Texas with my aunt. He said it would make us more money if we sold off our share of the slaughter house over to my uncle, Pam's dad."

I gave her a pitying look, "Damn." Sometimes I forgot how bad times were with the other families in Point Place. We weren't exactly the most prosperous town in all of Wisconsin.

Donna patted her shoulder gently, "Sorry."

Annette shook her head pasting a strained smile on her face, "Everything'll be fine 'cause I still have Michael, so I'll just fight for our love."

I shook my head at that point. Her notion of what her relationship with Michael was always baffled me.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Steven and I sat on our usual chair while we avidly watched Fez. He had said he was going to do something we might find interesting, but so far all we had seen was him setting up twister. I certainly didn't want to participate with Fez. No offense to him, but I worried that he might get grabby in the process of that game. Besides that, I didn't really like twister all that much to begin with.

Fez spun the dial, "Okay, here we go. Right hand, blue."

I tilted my head shifting my legs on Steven's lap, "Fez, you really can't play Twister by yourself. It's a game meant for a group of people."

Fez shook his head and planted down his hand, "That's where you're wrong, little goddess."

He spun the dial again, "Right leg, green. Oh, that's gonna be tough." Somehow he had managed to pull off the move much to our astonishment.

Steven raised his eyebrow at Fez and snorted, "Hey, Fez, man, the circus called. They said they'll pay you 50 bucks a week if you can kiss your own ass."

Fez grinned at us, "Take a message." I wondered if that was a compliment in his home country. God knows he wasn't very forthcoming about where he came from.

Donna burst through the basement door grinning, "I have the greatest news in the world."

Eric stared at Fez turning his head slightly, "How the hell are you doing that?"

Fez simply said, "I'm double-jointed."

Michael let out a whistle, "Damn."

Donna plopped down beside Eric and grumped, "Um, guys…hello? My parents are renewing their wedding vows."

Eric turned to Donna and gave her a questioning look, "Wait. So double-dating degenerates and skeezy bar hags just lost its appeal?"

Donna grinned, "Yuuup. Finally the insanity is over. I'm really happy about this, Eric, and you should be too. My parents have been driving me nuts, and I've probably been a little moody lately."

I snorted out a laugh and sarcastically asked, "No, really?"

Steven gave Donna a pointed look, "You sure have, Big Red."

Eric gave her a pacifying look, "God, you haven't been moody at all."

Michael ignored Donna's last comment and let out an irritated huff, "Oh, this is great. Annie's gonna get wedding fever. Man, all I'm gonna hear is "Michael, at our wedding do not shove cake in my face" and "You better know how to dance" and "There will not be a trampoline." A wedding without a trampoline. That's crazy talk."

Steven gave him a look that clearly asked 'are you stupid?', "Yeah, it'd be like a funeral without a dunk tank."

I gave him a patient smile, "Are you sure, you aren't confusing what you want with a birthday party, Michael?"

Michael ignored us and kept ranting, "Yup, you know, she even knows what kind of china pattern she wants pink and purple with unicorns. Who wants to see a unicorn when they're eatin' pie?"

Fez continued on with his game of twister dismissing our new line of conversation, "Left leg, yellow. Would someone please help me get my pants off?" It was really creepy seeing him all twisted up like that.

I shook my head furiously, "No. This is just really weird now."

Michael glanced at Fez and grimaced, "Quit it, Fez."

Steven rubbed his forehead with the heel of his hand, "Fez, you're getting gross, man."

Fez ignored us and tried to continue on with his restrictive pants. I don't know how he was going to pull this off at this rate. I buried my head against Steven's shoulder before turning back to Eric and Donna.

Eric raised an eyebrow at Donna, "Are you sure you have to help your parents with their wedding vows?"

Donna nodded, "Yeppp."

He gave her a saucy look, "I got a vow. I vow to kiss you so hard your pretty little red head pops off. Now I could make that happen."

Donna laughed and pinned him down on the rest of the couch, "Shut up, Eric."

He looked up at her, "Donna, I'm sorry, but pinning me only makes it sexier." I rolled my eyes at the two of them. And they said we were gross. Blegh.

Kitty started walking down the basement stairs with a laundry basket cradled in her arms, "Hey, kids."

Eric hissed, "Hey, Donna! Get off of me!" She complied smirking all the way and a slight giggle escaped my mouth. They might've been gross, but the last bit was certainly entertaining.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

I looked up at the sky and shaded my eyes with my hand before I crossed the street after I locked up my beetle. It was a cloudy sunny day today. The perfect day to finally explore more of our town in my books; ever since we had gone to that bakery I had this idea. I didn't want to just stay in one place any more. I was curious about all the buildings that had popped up over time. Besides, since the guys were at school I really needed to get out more especially with Annette and Donna coming to me about their respective problems. A little bit of space away from them helped clear my head.

Sure, I was their friend; Annette's reluctant friend anyways, and I always liked helping them out, but man could they bitch on and on. With Donna, I could get why she was bitching about her parents because they didn't make sense to me either. With Annette, it was repetitive drama that could just be solved if they talked about their failing relationship. I think at this point, Annette just didn't want to be alone.

I sighed and shook my head. It wouldn't help to fixate about those two. I crossed the street and waved to Sally Summers. She cheerfully waved back at me carting her family with her to the park. Huh. I guess it was her day off.

I stopped at the bakery and admired its rounded scalloped edged awning. If I owned the store I wouldn't have it been that bright red though. I would want it to be a cheerful yellow. I shook off that thought and went in feeling the air conditioned air hit my face. I smiled slightly and waved at Mrs. Johnson. She grinned at me while she dealt with the customers at the till.

I went to the fridge displays and looked at all the cakes and pastries before I picked up some raisin bread and made my way towards the now empty till. Mrs. Johnson peered at my tiny selection and laughed, "Not going for the full shebang today, Lin?"

I let out a sheepish grin, "Actually, I'd like my regular order along with this raisin loaf, please."

She beamed at me and handed me two big boxes of macaroons, cream puffs, egg tarts, chocolate chunk cookies, and some crème brulee. She put in the numbers and said, "That'll only be $10, love."

I frowned, "That's more than fifty percent off, Mrs. Johnson. What's going on?" I had been frequenting this bakery for a couple weeks now and my order always came to about $38 give or take. With the raisin loaf it really should've been $40.

She gave me a sad smile, "I'm going out of business. This place isn't getting enough customers for some reason. We had more people when K-Mart wasn't around, but our customers are dwindling now. My husband said it'd be better if we just focused our energy on our farms. We make much more money with them than with this little slice of heaven. As my favorite regular, I'm giving you the family discount." I wondered if this was because I always tipped her when I came here.

She gave me an impish grin, "Your tips help me keep this baby open for longer than it would have, but hubby dear can tell that it'll just be a drain on our finances this summer."

I paid her what I owed her making sure to tip her as I always did, and held my boxes close to my chest, "Is there anything I can do to help, Mrs. Johnson?"

She tilted my head at me, her sad smile returned to her face, "Well, honey, short of buying up the place yourself there's nothing much you can do."

I tried figuring out if I could afford this purchase; I was glad I minored in finance back in college. When I had gotten into this universe I had started with $6,228,435.01. Every month it collected with both interest and the extra $500 I got every month from daddy dearest along with any funds I procured from mother dearest which usually rounded up to $300 a month. That started when I was ten and continued on till now so when I did the numbers in my head that meant that I made $57,600 just in extra cash from mummy and daddy dearest in the six years I was here.

I didn't bother counting the extra cash I earned here and there from my baby sitting gigs. I had managed to get a 6% interest rate on my bank account because of the sheer amount that I kept at the Point Place Community bank. I guess it also helped that it was the same bank that everyone, minus the very wealthy, used within a 20 mile radius. It was a pretty big bank now that I thought about it.

With the interest I accrued from the bank, which was about $373,706.10 annually, meant that over the last six years I had acquired $ 2,321,436.60 on top of what I had originally. I shot Mrs. Johnson a sheepish smile while my brain buzzed. I had to work this out faster.

If I took away all of my extra expenses that daddy dearest never covered in the past six years, like really big purchases, then that would leave me with…umm…about $8,503,071.61.

I gave Mrs. Johnson a kindly smile and placed my purchases on the counter while I fished out my cheque book from my purse. I also managed to find one of my pens hiding in my purse pocket.

She let out a bewildered sound, "Lin?" Her face looked encouraging and I was hoping that she wasn't joking about what she had said before.

I looked up, resting my cheque book on the counter with my pen at the ready, "How much?"

Mrs. Johnson's grey eyes sparkled, "Really?" She smiled widely dimpling her cheeks.

I let out a sheepish chuckle, "Really, really." I hoped that Steven wouldn't be too miffed with what I was about to do. He always believed that I didn't act with enough thought about our finances. If he only knew how much we had though. Oh well. I'd just tell him later.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

I walked away with the deed to the bakery, a box full of free doughnuts along with my prior purchases, and $30,000 lighter. She had the contract and all the files in the back in her office and I packed everything she gave me away onto my back seats. After I had put everything away I checked my keys and fingered the new bakery key that now hung on my key chain. I slipped into the driver seat and glanced out my window gazing at the business I now owned. Mrs. Johnson cheerily waved at me from the door and I beamed back at her.

The implications of what I had just done gnawed on me. I really needed to talk to the bank. With that thought in mind I sped away towards my original destination.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

I sat fidgeting now and again while I spread out the contract, the bakery files, and its deed on Mr. Gaffney's desk. I glanced around the room while he took the many documents that I handed to him. His grey handlebar mustache twitched while he read through the entire thing.

His overly bushy grey eyebrows turned to me and he slowly stated, "Miss. Burkhart, although $30,000 is a mere drop in your inheritance, buying a business is a great responsibility and expense. Did you read through her sales report from this past year? Mrs. Johnson had also written in that she had to lay off her prior six employees because of the decline in customers."

I nodded and gave Mr. Gaffney a strained smile, "Yes, sir. I know that she was down about $300 a month out of their $1000 sales goal, but I'm sure that I can drum up some business. How much is advertising any ways?"

He flipped through some files and murmured, "About $3.50 for a newspaper slot, $5 for a billboard, $7.50 for the radio, and $10 for a spot on TV. That's all on a month by month basis."

I leaned closer peering at all the information in front of me, "Did…Did they do any advertising?" My gut clenched. If they had already tried to drum up business and failed, it didn't mean anything good for me.

Mr. Gaffney shook his head, "They state in their business notes that beyond newspaper and by mouth advertising, it was too expensive. You can't forget about the cost of employees, the utilities that the building uses, the cost of making your products and how much to sell them for, and so many other things."

I hummed quietly taking in all the information that he was giving me. I'd post the job positions as $2 an hour along with making use of better advertisement. I knew that I could drum up business with the outskirts of the bigger towns and small cities in the vicinity. Hell, even the other small towns nearby might appreciate some artesian pastries. I absently noted that I should get the patent for edible cupcake wrappers. I bet that would sell fabulously.

He straightened the papers and gently slid them towards me. "My advice as your financial advisor would be to try it out for a month, but if it doesn't yield profits then sell it off to K-Mart like the other stores have done."

I nodded, "It wouldn't bankrupt me though would it?"

He shook his head, "No, but there's no reason to let money siphon off into a dying business. Now can I give you some advice as a friend and local?"

I looked up at his bushy eyebrows and nodded smiling nervously, "Sure."

A smile slowly spread across his face and his bushy eyebrows rose. His beady blue eyes twinkled, "I love getting bread from our bakery instead of that mass produced junk from K-mart. It's nice that we got to keep most of our small businesses. Those things and the people here are what make Point Place great. All them big city multi-corporate businesses don't care about that. I say try to save it."

I searched his eyes, marveling that he actually had them, while a smile twitched on the edge of my lips, "Thank you, Mr. Gaffney. Oh. What is the regular minimum wage for the bakery in comparison to the others by the way?" I always wondered why Rosita was paid $3 an hour when in comparison the minimum wage now was $1.60. It still baffled me as much as it did when I found out when I was 13.

He tilted his head back combing back his grey hair, "About $1.80 so it wasn't much of a difference between what the minimum wage is now." I supposed that I would have to raise the minimum wage at my store to ensure employees. I wondered how Mr. Forman did it.

I nodded and clutched the files against my chest while I got up to leave, "Thank you for the advice and information, Mr. Gaffney. Have a good rest of the day."

He nodded; his bushy brows covered his eyes again while he smiled at me, "Always good to see you, Miss. Burkhart."

I gave him another small smile before I left his office hurrying out of the bank. A couple people said hello and I sent them slight smiles returning their greetings to the best of my ability. I had a lot of things to think about. I would just have to have Mrs. Johnson watch the bakery for a while; I'd pay her of course, but I needed to sort all of this out first before I restarted up the bakery. I'd definitely have to change its name. It wasn't catchy enough to remember.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

We were all hiding out in the Forman's basement while everyone got ready for Midge and Bob's rehersal dinner. I was just glad no one had volunteered our house for their shindig.

Steven pulled at his black tie, "Why do we have to get all dressed up for this stupid rehearsal dinner?" He looked dashing in his dress shirt and dress pants…not that he didn't look great usually.

Eric buttoned up his wrist cuffs muttering, "Because my mom said so."

Steven snorted and stopped tugging his tie, "And we don't argue with Mommy." He winked at me and I grinned at him. Inside though, I was worrying about my bakery purchase. I had been putting it off for about three days, but I knew that I couldn't it in for too long.

I sat on his lap making sure that my new dress didn't hike up past my knees, "Plus it'll make Mrs. Forman happy." I was currently wearing a flowy pink dress to make her happy.

Steven smirked at me and whispered, "I wouldn't mind it if Mrs. Forman dressed you more."

I rolled my eyes at him and gently patted his face, "In your dreams, puddin' pop."

Michael leaned against the dryer pulling at his collar. He sighed, "Okay, so Annie hasn't made me read a single bride's magazine. I'm tellin' you, man. Ever since I set her house on fire she's been actin' really weird."

Eric puffed out an irritated glare, "Hey, you know, when I'm tryin' to get in good with Donna, you know what works for me? I don't set her house on fire!"

Michael rolled his eyes and waved at Eric dismissively, "Yeah. Oh, sure. Hindsight's 20/20."

I snorted out a laugh while Steven shook his head. What was Michael doing here so early anyway?

Laurie came down the stairs wearing a too tight bright pink dress, "Here, loser. Mom wants you to put this on." How she ever got away with wearing that to the rehearsal dinner was beyond me.

Eric gingerly took his blazer out of her hands and nodded in silent thanks. Even with the restrictions placed on her, Laurie was still bitchy. I was glad that she had the back room and not the entire basement as her room. To be fair their back room was actually quite big once we had sold off all their excess stuff.

Michael slicked back his hair and suavely smiled at her, "Hey, Laurie."

She turned to him and sneered, "Where have you been, you idiot?"

Michael looked taken aback and held his hands up in surrender. He sheepishly said, "Oh, well, Annie-"

Laurie pushed her finger against his lips and hissed, "I told you never to say that name to me. We have a relationship. Not you and her."

Michael talked against her lips intent on finishing his sentence, "See, that's true, so –"

Laurie got up closer to his face and actually growled, "Shut up."

Steven raised his eye brow at me and I shrugged. I don't think Laurie was adjusting as well as she wanted people to believe.

Soon enough we were forced out of hour hiding place. Kitty herded us to the backyard giving everyone that strained smile of hers.

The tables and chairs that we had set up in the Forman's backyard seated a bunch of people I was unfamiliar with and I was glad that Kitty had managed to convince Midge to let all of us sit together. I took a sip of my ice water and looked around at all the new faces. I knew that most of them were out of towners or city folk with the way that they made faces at the size of things here. It was either that or they were snobs. I couldn't quite figure them out at this distance.

Red let out a frustrated sigh and cleared his throat loudly, Excuse me. Hello? Listen up, you bastards!" The chatter died down quickly and we all stared at him. He gave us a strained smile, "I'm sorry about the, uh the "bastards" thing. Anyway, ahem, I'd like to make a special toast to two very special people Bob and Midge."

A bunch of gaudy ladies murmured, "Aw!"

Red cleared his throat again and held his glass in the air, "Bob and Midge. Bobby and Midgie. Here's to Bob and Midge. Yea! Mmm." He promptly sat back down into his seat.

The same ladies all said, "Aw!" I idly pushed my potatoes around before taking a bite out of my fried chicken. They seemed kind of robotic to me. I wondered where they came from.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Saturday came a knockin' and we were all set to have their vow renewal in their backyard. They had gotten us to set up all of the fold out chairs along with everything else with the promise of our favorite foods respectively. I doubted they actually meant that, but I was just helping just because.

We leaned against the side of Donna's house watching the people wander in through their backyard gate. Steven caught sight of a hippie looking guy wandering our way. He honestly looked like he was stoned out of his mind. What was this guy doing here?

Steven pulled Fez closer to us and mumbled, "Oh, hey, Fez. Uh, if anybody asks, this is a glass eye."

He shrugged and nodded while I raised my eyebrow at him mouthing, 'What?' Fez spotted something past my peripheral vision and happily walked away towards whatever he had spotted.

Steven gave me a sheepish grin, "He's my boss." I raised an eyebrow at him while his boss stood in front of us grinning like a dope.

Steven bumped his fist with his boss wryly smiling, "Hey, Leo, man. You all set?" I took in this Leo man and couldn't fathom how he was Steven's boss. It really didn't add up at all in my head.

He gave me a friendly wave before nodding, "Totally, man. I got everything."

Steven visually searched Leo's person, "Great. Where's the camera?"

Leo nodded, "I got everything but the camera. Or the film. Or the flashcubes. I got nothin', man." He let out a sheepish chuckling bonelessly shrugging.

Steven scowled and his hand twitched slightly, "Leo, man, the Fotohut is loaded with that stuff." I took hold of his hand and gently squeezed it. He stilled for a moment before his scowl deepened.

Leo nodded and wandered off towards Holly; Midge's maid of Honor, "I know. It's ironic, isn't it?"

Steven scratched the back of his neck letting out an irritated breath, "And yet not surprising."

I tilted my head slightly and gently prodded his side. Steven gave me a tired grin, "Yes, doll?"

"What was that?" I motioned towards where Leo had gone with my head crossing my arms in front of my chest.

He slid up his sunglasses and clicked his tongue slightly, "Kitty got me to agree to take pictures, but I didn't really want to so I shoved the task to Leo. He has more experience taking photos any ways, but as per usual Leo bailed on me."

He scowled at Leo's turned back and tightened his grip on my hand. I shot Leo a dirty look before pulling Steven towards our house, "Come on. I have a camera and some film at home. We're certainly not wasting our instant film on this fiasco though." I liked vow renewals just as much as the next person, but it doesn't help that the two people doing said vow renewal acted a lot like Annette and Michael. I felt that in my gut that, although it was horrible, Bob and Midge probably weren't going to last forever more.

Steven's expression softened and his shoulders sagged. He chuckled before kissing my forehead, "I love you, Lin."

I gave him a bewildered smile, laughing slightly, "I love you too, Steven. Let's go get that camera so Kitty doesn't get sad."

He snorted and murmured, "Yes, dear." If it was anyone, but Kitty and Red, we probably wouldn't have tried to fix this situation at all. I'm not quite sure if that made us bad people, but at the same time I didn't quite care at the moment.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Bob and Midge were standing under a gaudy trellis with Kitty and Red standing on either side of them. I shook my head slightly at all this song and dance when they couldn't even verbalize how they were important to one another.

Bob dabbed his eyes with a hanky, "First of all, Midge and I would like to thank everyone for coming. It really means a lot to us. The vows we're exchanging were written by our daughter, Donna whom we love very much." Bob looked over at Donna with adoration clearly reflected in his eyes.

He turned back to Midge and held her hands in his, "Midgie, I consider it a privilege to be your husband."

"Bob, I'm proud and very grateful to be your wife."

"We've known each other since we were practically kids."

"So we know all the good stuff."

"And all the not-so-good stuff about each other."

"I can't imagine feeling about anyone else the way I feel about you."

"Because I love you."

"And I want to make you a promise."

"No matter what happens."

"Good or bad."

"I will always love you."

I awed when they finished and kissed gently squeezing Steven's hand in mine. Donna really loved Eric if I was reading between the lines correctly since neither Bob nor Midge wrote this. We all clapped while the couple proceeded to run down their makeshift isle.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

I spotted Donna's sex dazed look and yanked her away from Red's questioning gaze, "Oh, my God. We need to talk right now!" I proceeded to drag her towards my backyard sparing Steven an apologetic glance.

Donna tilted her head, "What?"

I smirked at her, "Tell me everything."

Donna had a dopy grin on her face, "Eric and I finally did it."

I put my hands on her shoulders and grinned, "That's great. So, did it hurt?"

Donna squirmed away from me making a face, "Lin!"

I shrugged crossing my arms in front of my chest, "Okay. We'll come back to that one. So, really though…how was it?"

Donna flushed and plonked herself down onto one of my patio chairs, "Lin, I don't really want to talk about that."

I took a seat across from her and winced slightly, "Oh. That bad, huh?" My first time with Steven was a little awkward too, but I thought that, unlike in my last life, it was bounds and leaps better than what it could've been.

Donna shook her head and muttered, "No. No. No, it was great. It just wasn't what I expected. I don't think we did it right."

I gave her a sad smile, "Damn. I'm sorry Donna."

Donna helplessly shrugged, "Nah…It was more like- like neither of us was good."

I tilted my head and patted her knee gently, "Donna, it was both your first time, but it shouldn't have been lousy. Especially since it wasn't just some one night stand."

Donna sighed and leaned back on her chair, "I don't know, Lin. I mean, I love Eric, but when the moment came it was just, like, awkward and weird and I don't know. I just felt so far away, you know?"

I gave her a slightly confused look, "Okaaaay?"

Donna let her chair fall back onto all of its legs with a thump, "I mean, during it, I just remember thinking you know, "This is it?" And "This is what everyone-""

An expectant look crossed my face, "Everyone what?"

A sheepish laugh burbled out of Donna, "That's as far as I got."

I made a slight face shaking my head all the while, "Oh. Shit. You gonna be okay?"

Donna let out a deep long breath through her mouth as she stood up, "Yeah, I'll be okay. Thanks Lin."

I got up with her and we made our way back to the wedding renewal festivities, "Anytime, Red. Anytime."

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

The light streamed form my lamp shade as I sat up in bed slowly taking in the Princess Bride novel I had recently purchased. It was just as hilarious as it had been in the future. I giggled to myself barely feeling Steven slide into bed. He had to develop the photos that he took of Bob and Midges wedding before he could leave.

He pulled my book down and I frowned at him. Steven gave me a lopsided grin, "So Eric and Donna had sex?"

I gave him a curious look before placing a bookmark into chapter seven. I placed my novel onto my bedside table before I scooted over slightly giving him some room, "Yeah, and Eric wasn't good at it."

Steven propped himself up with a pillow dragging the blanket up past his naked belly, "Wow. That's a hard blow to the ego."

I nodded and let out nervous laugh. It was now or never at this point. I snuggled into his chest and looking up at him with wide eyes, "Also, I bought a bakery the other day. The one Mrs. Johnson usually runs."

Steven looked down at me giving me a bewildered look, "What?"

I stuck out my lower lip and nuzzled his chest, "They were going out of business and her husband didn't want it any more…I love that bakery. A lot of people love that bakery."

Steven let out a tired sigh, "You mean; you love what they make at that bakery."

I shrugged grinning sheepishly, "Yes and no. It has an atmosphere about it that I really liked. Plus this way I can do I job that I love."

Steven kissed the top of my head while he gently rubbed my hip, "Oh. Lin, I know that you love baking, but remember what we talked about?"

I frowned and sighed, "Impulse buys are bad?" I didn't think this impulse buy was bad though.

His brow furrowed and a worried grimace spread across his face, "Yup. We're not in the red now are we?"

I patted his naked chest gently "Nah. I should really show you our bank profile though. It might ease your mind about everything."

Steven's face eased and he relaxed against our pillows, "Eh. As long as you're keeping tabs on it, I'm good."

I curiously searched his face, "Does it freak you out that we already have a joint bank account?"

Steven closed his eyes propping his head with his other arm, "Nope. So did Donna really say Eric was bad? 'Cause Eric said it was amazing."

I traced shapes onto his chest idly, "Donna certainly didn't agree, but they were both virgin's so I can understand why it wouldn't have been awe inspiring. On a different note, do you have any ideas about my bakery's new name?"

He paused before a mischievous grin broke out onto his face, "How about The Rolling Scones?"

I made a face laughing slightly, "I don't know that many scone recipes." I guessed I could always just make my favorite ones from the future; apple caramel and apple cinnamon scones. I didn't really know if people liked scones around here though.

He shrugged, "It could just be one of your specialty items. I think it's a great name."

I nodded a smile settling onto my face, "The Rolling Scones it is."

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

The clocked ticked on by and my morning slowly trudged along. All the guys were at school today and I had decided to try and do something about my new business venture. I kicked the light wooden floor under my seat now and again. I had been waffling on what to do for about an hour now. A sigh escaped my mouth while I leaned on my elbows.

I sat at one of the bistro tables at the bakery and looked around at my bare shelves, fridges, and warming racks. The story was empty and I had a hand full of papers, files, and note books that I kept scribbling in. We'd only been closed for two days and I had explained to a lot of the people that sometimes dropped by that we were going through a renovation and a change in management.

I sighed and contemplated what I wanted to do with this bakery/café. Sure I had worked as a Starbucks barista for some time back in my old life, but I didn't actually run the place. I doubt knowing how to make microfoam for latte art would help me that much right now.

The Rolling Scones bakery and café seemed like the perfect name, but I couldn't quite figure out what our logo would be. I sketched out a cartoon squirrel rolling on its back holding a scone and decided that it would have to do for now. If I came up with anything better, I could just do that.

Taking a look at the clock I decided sitting here wouldn't do me much good. I locked up the bakery making a note to myself to change the red curved scalloped awning to a cheery yellow. I got into my beetle and sped towards Point Place mall. I'd also have to go to the florist nearby since I really didn't like how the front of the store only had dirt as its décor.

Along the way I had a light bulb go off in my head. I really needed to get better appliances for my bakery considering that some of the kitchen appliances that I had seen back there seemed ancient even for this era. Bob would probably appreciate the business. He wasn't doing that well in comparison to Price Mart.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

I parked in front of our local florist's blue building quickly making my way to what I needed. They had plastic planters that looked like stone ones here and lavender bushes! Inwardly, I cheered. When I entered the store there wasn't a cashier available, but I did manage to find a bunch of hollyhock plants. I grinned and dragged two pots of hollyhocks towards the cashier's counter.

A crayon red, red head came out from the back of the store wiping her hands onto her grey apron. She looked up at me adjusting her glasses slightly making the light reflect against her fancy wedding ring and gave me a dimpled smile, "Hey there. Aren't you one of Red's kid's?"

I let out a slight chuckle, "Sort of. Can I get these two hollyhock pots, those two lavender bushes, and the plastic stone planter thingies?"

She let out a loud laugh nodding, "Sure, sure. I'm Heather Upshaw, by the way." Heather heaved the hollyhock pots up onto the counter soon going to get the other things I had asked for. It didn't take her too long to come back without breaking into sweat at all. I stared at her in slight amazement. She was willowy, but quite strong; it threw me for a second.

I smiled at her while she rung up my purchases, "I'm Lin. It's nice to meet you."

Heather gave me a soft smile, "It's nice to meet such a polite young lady. So your total is $5."

I handed her a five dollar bill and while she took my money and processed my receipt I cleared my throat lightly, "How come all the other prices are so low in comparison to the bakery?"

Heather snorted derisively, "Mrs. Johnson is a sweetheart, but her husband wouldn't know how to price things if his life depended on it. Everything was quadruple the price it should've been even if their sweets were amazing. Do you want me to help you load this into your car?"

I looked through their big glass windows at my beetle and gave her a sheepish smile, "Do you think you could deliver it?"

She looked out towards my car and chuckled lightly, "Sure. Where do you need it?"

I let out a sheepish laugh, "I bought the bakery and thought that it needed some sprucing up, so if you could send it there that would be great."

Heather gave me a bewildered grin, "Are you better priced?"

"Yes ma'am," I nodded resolutely. I wouldn't fall into the same pit falls that the Johnsons had gone through with their bakery.

"As long as I can finally afford some macaroons, the delivery will be on the house," She winked at me, "Save me a box when you open up."

I beamed at her and nodded walking out of her shop, "Thank you Mrs. Upshaw! I certainly will."

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Soon enough I had made my way to Bargain Bob's shop and I saw that they had a big clearance sign plastered across his store windows. Was his store going to close soon?

I walked in and smelled the familiar aroma of clean lemon floors before I wandered over to the kitchen appliances. A couple people wandered in and out muttering about the big price differences between Price Mart and Bargain Bob's. I rolled my eyes at them while I opened up a big Frigidaire fridge. I flipped over its tag and let out a low whistle. Damn. $704 for a Frigidaire fridge.

Bob came around the corner pasting on a bright smile when he saw me, "Oh hey there Lin. Shopping for your kitchen?"

I grinned at him, "Actually, I bought the bakery down by the pet shop near all the other eatterys and I decided it could use some new appliances."

Bob's eyes glimmered in hope, "And you decided to visit old Bob's shop instead of _Price Mart_?"

My smile softened and I nodded glancing at the new dish washers. Everything in here was kind of pricy, but I did kind of feel bad for him, "Yup. I need that Frigidaire fridge, this dishwasher, five KitchenAid mixers, an expresso machine, and a really good coffee machine."

Bob's brown eyes sparkled and I swear he looked like he was going to start dancing, "Lin, you are the greatest."

"O-Okay? Thank you? I just need it for my bakery," I stuttered, his sincere gratitude for my patronage really freaked me out. I fidgeted and wrung my hands a little, "Do you think you could have it delivered? I'm willing to pay a little extra."

He guided me towards his till merrily humming now and again, "Sure thing, Lin." Under his breath he muttered, "Take that Price Mart."

While he rung me up I shook my head sheepishly smiling. I certainly didn't expect this. Bob finished ringing me up and gave me a nervous smile, "That'll be $1174 along with an extra $10 for delivery."

I smiled at Bob patiently while I wrote him out a cheque, "Is a cheque okay?"

"Absolutely. You're delivery will be there by tomorrow morning," Bob grinned. I think he was a little wary that I didn't have that much cash to pay for everything. He didn't quite know me as well as the Formans or my friends did. Actually the only one that really knew the exact amount I had was me and my financial advisor. Steven still worked under the policy that it was better not to know.

I slid over the cheque to him and he happily put the cheque away handing over my receipt.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

I went back to the bakery and checked my watch. I pouted slightly; I had only burned an hour and a half of time. I grabbed a bistro chair and plopped myself down. I glanced at all the papers that were still in front of me and pulled out a couple sheets of blank paper. I need an action plan for this place. I couldn't just make it pretty and hope for the best.

I started doing some math and I cut down all my bakery prices to about all under $2. Well everything excluding wedding cakes. Those were pricy in this era too. I would be undercutting K-Mart's baked goods without losing any profit at the same time since my expenses per month wouldn't be that bad even in bulk.

I started writing down all the figures. My expenses would be all my ingredients, paying my employees, and the upkeep of this place. I definitely wanted to add more advertising for my bakery every month like an advert out of the newspaper, a billboard, a radio ad, and a short commercial on TV. That would come up to about $26 a month, which didn't seem too bad at all.

Ideally I wanted three workers; one baker, one at the store front or stacking, and one barista to start with. This was because I wanted to give my employees better pay than K-Mart, which would ensure that I would get some employees sooner rather than later. It'd only be 20 cents more than K-Mart, but that was still something; in total my expenses for labor was about $960. I let out a low whistle. That was kind of pricy.

I bit my lower lip and thought about how much everything would cost ingredient wise. I would certainly need ten five pound bags of flour, sugar, five gallons of milk, a shit ton of eggs and a bunch of other stuff. This would all probably only cost me under $70 when I took in the price differences now and in the future.

So in total my monthly expenses came out to $1047.64. I re-checked my math and it came out to the same numbers every time. Damn. Well this meant that I had to drum up enough business to make at least $2047. I bemoaned that number and looked back at the clock. I had least spent 30 minutes on this. My morning seemed to be taking forever.

I looked at my empty shelves and decided that I would make a plan for what I would sell. Mrs. Johnson left me her giant bakery book in thanks for buying their business at its full price. If they had been bought out they, apparently, would've gotten a crummy deal.

I tapped my pencil against my lips and thought about what my menu would look like. I glanced back at the empty wall behind my till. It was only covered by a very large black chalkboard. Those chalk boards reminded me of my days as a Starbucks barista.

Mrs. Johnson only really sold bottled water and hot chocolate here. I would give the people more of a variety especially since I knew how. I would definitely include soda, since almost everyone loved soda. Ohhh… I definitely had to add different blends of tea. Hot chocolate would also be a must along with various types of coffee. Speaking of coffee, I could make frappacinos and lattes! I would probably have to patent them and that led to the stray thought about whether or not this was morally wrong to do. Then again, it wasn't like I was stealing Google.

I stretched my arms out and let out a groan. Sighing I pushed my seat back and forth on its back legs. I flopped down on my chairs hind legs. I could sell chocolate chunk cookies, different kinds of bread and scones, cake pops, quiche pies; and other pies, cakes, crepes, macaroons, cream puffs, cupcakes, crème brulee, egg tarts; and other tarts, cinnamon buns, and so much more baked goods and pastries. The ideas swirled in my head and I grinned.

I jumped out of my chair. Just planning things and sitting here didn't do me any good. I made sure to lock up my bakery and decided to get everything I needed so I would have some stock to sell when I did open. This would work out. Hopefully.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

I decided to continue working on my bakery even after the guys had finished school. They had offered to give me a helping hand. I think they just liked the thought of free doughnuts.

I heard Eric groan about how he ended up killing Donna's cat while they painted one of my walls a bright turquoise color. Fez was outside putting up my new yellow trellis while I continued to bake up a storm. So far I had managed to make a bunch of macaroons, doughnuts, various tarts, cinnamon buns, pizza rolls, brownies, cake pops, a bunch of other baked goods and a shit ton of coffee. Inwardly I reminded myself that I desperately needed to make myself a frappuccino. It was another hot day today.

We already had a couple people come in throughout the day. They had bought a bunch of my stock along with raving about how wonderful frappacinos were. They were city folk mostly, but I was glad that my ads were working in the way that I wanted to. I had a couple locals come in too, and they were happily surprised at the change of prices. So far so good.

The bell above my dark green door rang out and I hurried towards my till. Annette stood in front of me curiously looking around, "Oh. I didn't know you ran this bakery now, Lin."

I wiped my hands and flour covered face with my apron nodding slightly, "Yup. Mrs. Johnson sold it to me. We're currently undergoing renovations right now, as you can see."

Annette gave me a slight smile, "I really like the flowers out in front, and the coffee machine looks neat. Is Michael around?" She looked around for him. Neither Michael nor Donna was here for some reason or another. I think Donna was being forced to do something with her dad this afternoon.

I shrugged, "Nope, the others are, but not Michael. I don't know where he fucked off to. What'd you need Annette?"

Annette sighed sadly and kicked her foot slightly muttering quietly, "Daddy made up his mind so now we're moving to Texas at the end of the next month."

I let out a hissed breath shaking my head, "That's not a lot of time."

She gave me a strained smile, "Yeah."

I rubbed the back of my neck and gave her a patient look, "I'm sorry, Annette, but, really, why are you here?"

Her face brightened a little, "Oh. I felt bad so I wanted to get one of Mrs. Johnson's macaroons."

I looked at the frown lines that were marring her face now and a surge of pity filled me. I picked up a prefilled box of macaroons and slid it towards her, "You know what? I can give you a box on the house."

Annette took the box gratefully, "Really? She always charged me $5 for that."

"Yeah, everything was kind of overpriced here before. I'm totally redoing this place, and just keeping its bones," I let out a loud laugh. "Do you wanna try a frappacinos with whipped cream and chocolate sauce? It's only a dollar for a large cup," I motioned to our drink board with a wave of my hand.

Annette's eyes widened and she rapidly nodded, "I don't know what that is, but it sounds delicious. Thanks Lin."

I nodded smiling slightly, "You're welcome, Annette." I started whipping up her frappuccino at a steady pace. I hadn't realized it, but I had missed being a part of something like Starbucks. Sure it wasn't as vast and I didn't really have employees yet, but it was as close as I could get right now in Point Place; I was content was that.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

We were enjoying a Forman dinner and I melted happily in my seat. I stirred my pineapple chicken and rice together and spooned it into my mouth. I had missed this. Steven grinned behind his glass as he gulped down some soda.

I arched my eyebrow at Eric pushing around my food to and fro, "So you killed Mr. Bonkers?" I had heard him bemoaning the fact that he had run over that poor old cat. I wasn't a cat person myself, but damn.

Eric slumped into his seat letting his utensils clatter onto his plate, "Yeah, I'm goin' to hell." I gave him a consoling look; from what his tone indicated it must've been an accident. I wondered whether I would get the full story out of him later on.

Steven snorted popping a generously sized pineapple chicken bit into his mouth, "Did you tell Donna yet?"

Eric shook his head mournfully putting his half eaten plate away from him, "I felt so guilty. I just I couldn't."

Laurie sneered at him sipping her water delicately, "Is it because you're kinda glad it's dead?" Laurie was still on her crazy diet. I personally thought it would just make her sick at the end of the day. Did she have an eating disorder?

Eric gave Laurie a cross look before curtly stating, "No." He gave us all a hopeful look, "Hey, maybe I don't have to tell her. Maybe she'll just think Mr. Bonkers ran away."

Kitty gave him a strained smile while she sipped on her tea, "That works. That's what we told you when, uh-"

Red let out a harsh at Kitty, "Shh!" He raised his eyebrow at Kitty and she clicked her mouth shut. She shook her head and let out a deep sigh. Ahhh. Eric still didn't know that Red had accidentally squished Eric's pet when we were 13. I certainly wasn't going to go rat Red out.

Eric gave us all a confused look, glancing at each of us momentarily, "What?"

Kitty gently patted Eric's hand; that same strained smile spread across her face, "Eric, honey, eat your pizza rolls." She promptly shoved the pizza rolls towards Eric. Eric politely nodded at his mother and took a single proffered pizza roll. I think the guilt he was feeling was affecting his usually large appetite.

Red rolled his eyes at Eric, "Oh, come on, how hard can this be? You go over there and you say, "Hey, I'm a cat killer. I mur-" "I murdered your cat.""

Kitty chastised Red, "But you try to say it with a straight face." None of us were smiling besides Red. Sure that cat was a little annoying, but it didn't deserve death.

Red hissed out an irritated breath through his teeth while he looked around the table, "What? Am I the only one that sees the humor in this?"

We all quietly nodded. Kitty sent Red a patient look, consolingly saying, "I think you might be, Red."

Red rolled his eyes again and popped some more food into his mouth, "Oh, come on. That thing was always messing in my yard, going through our garbage."

Laurie finished off her water and sneered at Steven, "Now we have Hyde for that."

Steven gazed at Laurie with a disdainful look, "Oh, yeah, Laurie, and what exactly do you do? Oh, that's right, the Packers."

Eric sighed, "Excuse me, dilemma here."

I shook my head slightly, swallowing the last of my dinner. I tilted my head towards Eric, "Eric, this is not a dilemma. You have to tell Donna. Just be gentle and-and maybe take her a nice little gift. I can give you a box of macaroons, on the house, or you could get her a kitten. There's a pet shop right by the bakery."

Eric nodded nibbling on his pizza roll slightly, "I guess I could do that…"

Red let out a guffaw taking a sip of his ice water, "Yeah, like a kitty-sized headstone."

Eric gave his parents a disappointed look, "You know what? I should have known you were lying. Sure, Flipper was fast, but turtles don't just _run_ away."

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Fez tilted his head and stared at the TV screen with a dopey grin, "Hyde, which one's your favorite Charlie's Angel? I kinda like the blonde with the huge rack."

Steven kissed my neck slowly suckling now and again. He glanced at Fez absently muttering, "Yes."

I stifled a laugh and pinched Steven's side. He chortled against my neck and I shook my head. I could feel a smile forming onto his lips. I rolled my eyes and adjusted where I sat to hide his hardened length.

Fez, unaware of Steven's current activities, continued to be glued to the TV screen, "And she distracts the criminals with her huge rack. Plus she's got that huge rack."

I choked out a laugh nodding while Steven continued sucking on my neck now and again, "Yeah." I shook my head, but Steven ignored me for the most part and continued doing what he wanted.

Fez glanced down at his stomach and the cheesy puff bag he was holding. He narrowed his eyes at both, "Ow, my stomach. My cheesy puffy friends have become my enemy." He curled up the bag and threw it at the TV.

Michael walked in threading his hand through his hair. He gave us a morose look, "Man, you guys, I gotta break up with Laurie."

Steven stopped for a moment and rolled his eyes at Michael, "Kelso, remember how you said you were gonna juggle 'em both till it blew up in your face?"

Michael plopped down into his regular lawn chair, "Yeah?" He raised his eyebrows and expectantly looked at Steven.

Steven adjusted me slightly and let out a disgruntled grunt, "Well, kablooie." He waved his hands in an exploding motion and I let my head fall onto his shoulder. I was glad that he had stopped what he was doing. It didn't seem appropriate to do _that_ in the basement while everyone was coming on in around this time. Who knows, who would've seen us.

Michael let out a huff, childishly crossing his arms, "Okay, I know I tried before, right? But this time, Laurie'll see how much I love Annie and that my motives are good and pure, and then she'll just let me go."

I raised my eyebrow shaking my head all the while, "Then you and all the leprechauns can ride unicorns to a wonderful celebration in fairyland."

Michael nodded happily oblivious to my sarcasm, "Look, the Angels are running in slow motion."

Fez grinned happily at the TV along with Michael, "Damn. That's just good TV."

Steven snorted muttering under his breath, "Dumbass."

I nodded and sighed, "Sometimes…."

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Annette marched into the basement tears streaking down her face. Her shoulders and hands shook like miniature earthquakes and her voice wavered, "Eric, I just saw Michael kissing your older sister. He's been cheating on me with that hoe." She shook her head and clenched her eyes before glancing at us.

Eric looked up at her pulling at his shirt collar slightly, "What? Well, surely there must be some kind of mistake." He gazed at us; a panicked look flashed across his face, "Right, guys? Come on." Why was he trying to protect Michael?

I shot Eric a disappointed look and he wilted slightly before giving Annette a nervous smile.

Steven sighed and shook his head at Eric silently. Eric let out a nervous laugh, "Well, it sure is a mindblower."

Annette ignored our lack of reaction, and plopped herself down beside Eric. She sniffled and dabbed her eyes with a hanky, "So, that's it. Michael and I are over."

Fez sat up in his seat, much like how a dog sat up for a treat, "Really? Now, by "over" you mean?" His eyes sparkled and I held back a chortle.

Annette nodded mournfully, "I mean, over and done." She crossed her arms making a failing buzzer sound with her mouth, before hiccupping sadly, "Forever."

Fez nodded speedily scooting closer to the couch, "Uh-huh. Now, by "forever" you mean?"

Steven let out an irritated breath and I patted the hand that was currently lying flat on my stomach, "I know, puddin' pop. I know." Fez really shouldn't entice Annette into a rant. As much as I liked her, well partially any ways, I didn't enjoy her bitching rants. Neither did Steven.

Annette's eyes burned with indignation and she jumped out of her seat heading towards the basement door. She hissed, "Forever and ever. After everything I _put up_ with I mean, **God** , him taking _Pam fucking Macy;_ my asshole cousin, to the prom, setting my house on fire, AND lying about that **hoe bag** Laurie! God!" She stomped out of the basement slamming the door behind her. The door shook with the force that she imposed on it and we all let out a sigh. An Annette bitch fest at its finest.

Fez stood up with gusto. He held his hands to his hips much like Superman usually did and announced, "This is incredible. My time has come. Today I will make Annie **mine**!" He slumped over slightly and cried out, "Aaaayy!" He held onto his side and slowly began to pale.

I slid off of Steven's lap and cast a concerned glance at Fez, holding out my hands slightly, "Hey, what's wrong?"

Eric glanced at Fez standing up along with me. Steven let out a put out sigh and gathered around Fez as well.

He gave us a sheepish smile, sweating profusely, "I don't know. I think my guts are bursting with love."

At this moment we decided Kitty needed to intervene. We dragged Fez off to Kitty and soon we were whisked away to the hospital. She said it was the symptoms of appendicitis, and suddenly I paled. Just the word 'appendicitis' shot a deep pit of dread into my stomach. I hoped that this would go better than my operation.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Fez sat back in his hospital bed, hooked up with an IV, dressed out in his hospital gown, and doped out of his mind. The T3's certainly did the trick and numbed him of any pain. I waved at him gently and he grinned at me bobbing his head slightly.

I gave him a sheepish smile, "So, Fez, Mrs. Forman says your appendix has to come out. That means you have to go into surgery when there's a free surgeon around." Fez nodded happily swaying now and again.

I sighed and patted his foot slightly. Steven came up behind me encircling me into a loose hug. He winced at Fez, "Man, you must be in tons of pain."

Fez shook his head slowly beaming like a toddler on a bucket full of sugar, "Whee! Cheese puffs out, pain pills in. Fez loves his pills." Fez glanced at his empty pill cup and sighed happily. Yep. Those T3's were effective.

Michael sulked in his chair, "Boy, I wish there was a pill I could take to get rid of my pain. A forget-about-Annie pill. Hell, if they made that pill, I'd take it."

A sneer made its way onto my face and I narrowed my eyes at Michael, "Michael, this is what you get for being a total pig."

Michael sighed quietly completely ignoring me. My left eye twitched slightly and I had the urge to punch his face. Dumbass.

Fez piped in whispering comically, "Want to know a secret? I'm not wearing anything under my dress. Look." He pulled up his gown slightly urging us to look.

Steven held up a hand while his other hand covered my eyes, "Whoa, put that away, man. We don't need to see that." I pried his hand off of my face and gave Steven an irritated look. Steven in turn pecked my lips lightly. I huffed and muttered under my breath, "Kisses won't stop me from being irritated."

Eric let out a tired smile and chipped in, "Fez, we've already seen it once. That alone was enough."

Fez shrugged and happily pulled his blanket over himself. We all sat alone in silence for a while keeping Fez company during until visiting hours were over. He was much too doped up on his pain pills to really break our silence with his brand of comedy.

We all got up and said our various farewells to Fez. Fez held out his hand and called out to us while we exited his room, "By the way, Eric, if your Mom ever says, "Ready for your catheter?" The answer is no."

Eric chuckled and nodded, "Good luck with your surgery, man."

Michael trudged along with us, not bothering to say goodbye to Fez, "I miss Annie."

I hissed at him, my brow furrowing my forehead, "We know!" I flashed Fez a smile, "We'll see you later Fez."

Steven looped his arm around my hips, grazing my bum now and again, "Bye, Fez, man." The door closed and we started making our way back to the hospital carpark.

While we searched for the Cruiser, Michael muttered under his breath, "I miss Annie."

Steven glowered at Michael holding out his fist, "God damn it Kelso, shut the hell up." Michael shook his head slumping while he walked.

Eric gave Michael a pitying look, "I know how you feel man. It just sucks when you try to do the right thing and then she yells at you for killing her cat." I rolled my eyes at his back. What right thing was Michael doing exactly? Making out with other women behind Annette's back? I think not.

Michael looked at him glumly, "Eric, you don't know how lucky you are. I would give anything to be able to tell Annie I killed her cat."

We finally found the Cruiser amongst the sea of cars and Steven snorted, "Nothing's sadder than when two people break up. Except this time when it's funny."

I nodded and shot Michael a curt glare, "And well deserved."

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

The evening light waned and I flicked on my back porch lights. I handed each girl a brownie and some warm milk. Annette pouted but thanked me glumly while Donna happily took what I proffered. These giant brownies with caramel and chocolate chunks sold fairly well at the bakery. I took a seat beside Donna happily savoring my own brownie.

Annette took a big bite out of her brownie, swallowing slowly, "Guys, we're supposed to be friends. Would it have killed you guys to say, "I know you love him, but Michael's a jerk"?" She gave us an irritated glance sipping her milk delicately.

I sipped my warm milk feeling it help melt the rest of the brownie in my mouth. I shot Annette a reproaching gaze, "Annette, we did warn you earlier. A couple times I believe, but you brushed us off each time we did that."

Annette pouted sticking out her lower lip further than necessary, "Still though, guys…"

Donna gulped the last of her milk and chewed the last of her brownie. She gave Annette a bewildered look, "Annie, I think my exact words were, "I know you love him, but Michael's a jerk." So, have you seen Kelso since-"

Annette rapidly shook her head, "No. No, he's a liar and a cheater. Maybe that's how all guys are."

I snorted slightly into my milk, careful not to let it go through my nose, "No, Annette. That's just Michael."

Annette nibbled on her brownie reluctantly and stared off into the dark sky, "I guess…"

Donna cast Annette a pitying look, "I know how you feel. Like, it's bad enough what Eric did to Mr. Bonkers then he lied to me."

I rolled my eyes at Donna, taking a huge bite out of my brownie again, "Donna, Eric put off telling you something because he didn't want to hurt you."

Annette whipped her head back at Donna, glowering, "Whoo! That is so much worse than cheating on you with another woman. Oh, wait. No, it's not!"

Donna recoiled slightly, "Oh, well, I guess Eric was just trying to be nice. Maybe I'm overreacting."

"Look, let me tell you something, Donna. Until goody-goody Eric cheats on you with your stupid dead cat I suggest you shut up," Annette's voice had wavered, but the venom rang out in her words.

I sighed and patted Donna's knee. We were certainly in for another Annette bitch fest.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

I was took out another batch of macaroons out of my fridge and placed them with the other cooling pastries on my kitchen island. I really had to get employees soon. Making everything at my house before I got to work tomorrow was taking a toll out on me. Sure I could get Kitty, Donna, and the guys to help, but it would be nice to work at work and relax at home.

Donna sullenly frosted a giant chocolate caramel cupcake, "And then Eric says, "You can come if you want."" She gently set her piping bag onto my kitchen island smearing bright yellow icing onto the counter slightly.

I shook my head wincing slightly while I carefully paced the macaroons into their box, ""If you want?" Ouch." I finished making five extra-large boxes for the macaroons and started manually plastic wrapping the brownies.

She placed the cupcake she was working on in the container that held the others that were finished, "Right? I don't know. I think he's sorta taking me for granted. Maybe I'm just overreacting." She wiped her brow getting a bit of frosting on her forehead.

I snickered inwardly and softly smiled at her, "No, Donna. You're underreacting. I've known you for a long time, and you never usually doubt yourself like this. If you believe he's taking you for granted, then do something about it."

I stacked the finished brownies and checked on the tarts I had baking away in the oven. The egg time ticked away. It said it would be done in another five minutes. I could get the rest this packed up in time with Donna's help. I bet I could even get the tarts all done before the end of today at this rate. I grinned slightly while I continued on packaging my baked goods.

She closed the container and started piling the cinnamon buns into their respective boxes, "I don't know. I'm just worried. I mean, if he's acting like this now imagine what he'll be like if we get, like married or something. Oh, my God, Lin. What am I gonna do?" She turned to me and let out a despairing sigh.

I grabbed a nearby paper towel and shrugged helplessly, "I don't know, Donna. You could just talk to him. Communication usually helps. Also you have a bit of frosting on your forehead."

She looked up trying to see what I was talking about before taking the paper towel, "Thanks. Yeah….Yeah, okay. I'll just do that. Thanks again, Lin." Donna wiped away her forehead and finished packaging the last of our cinnamon buns.

I gently handled the batch of cannolis and slipped them into a basket, "No problem, Red. It's the least I could do with all this help that you're giving me."

Donna cheekily grinned at me boxing up the muffins, "Yeah, you're lucky I love you."

I burst out laughing while I placed a bunch of double chip chocolate cookies into cute yellow paper bags, "Indeed I am."

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

I sat in the back office that was available to me in the bakery. It had a very large espresso colored desk and plush white chairs. Mrs. Johnson certainly had good taste in furniture. I crossed my legs and did my best to smile as welcomingly as I could. Some people had finally answered my want ads for employees, and _I did_ _ **not**_ want to seem like an impossible boss.

I looked down at the brunette woman's resume and hummed. I flipped over her page and read over her references, hours available, and the rate of pay that she was looking for. She even had a reference letter from the principle. Brooke Rockwell…where had I heard that name before? I inwardly shrugged. I'd figure it out later.

I cleared my throat and looked up. She had a bewildered befuddled look glued onto her face as she openly gaped at me. I frowned, "Miss Rockwell? Is everything alright?"

Brooke shook off her confusion and nervously smiled at me, "You look so young."

I let out a snorting laugh letting my head fall back slightly. I managed to gain my composure after laughing for a little while. I grinned at her; she looked like a deer caught in headlights, "I am not offended. I am quite young, but I do own this bakery as a whole I plan to reinvigorate this business. Even if I _am_ young; I am very capable and very much qualified, rest assured. Now Miss Rockwell, it says here that you graduated as the valedictorian with honors two years ago from Point Place High. Why do you want to work here?"

She looked uncomfortable for a moment, wringing her hands now and again. For a moment or so she ducked her head, and an embarrassed smile pulled at her lips, "Well…actually…I sent my job application around everywhere that was hiring in Point Place. You were one of the businesses that were hiring people besides the library, K-Mart, and Price Mart."

I tilted my head, "That's quite an honest answer." I found it a little amusing at how embarrassed she seemed to be. I wondered if this was her first job interview.

Brooke let out a little squeak rapidly waving her hands in front of her, "Not that this place isn't great. I saw all the new prices and new stuff you were selling. It's so great. Plus I heard this was the place where those delicious frappacinos, everyone was drinking, came from..." She trailed off looking at me with a pained smile.

I hummed thoughtfully giving her an approving look, "I see. Well you have wonderful references from what I can tell, a darling reference letter, and it seems like you could really do well here. How are you under pressure?"

She gave me a nervous smile, "I'm pretty great at it actually."

I nodded and noted that down on a blank sheet of paper, "Alright. So you're available five days a week, right? Can you work from 10 am till 6 pm? Those are our new store hours."

She nodded clicking her mouth shut. I think I was making her nervous by writing all this down. I sweat dropped internally.

I cleared my throat and gave her a welcoming smile, "Don't be so nervous Miss Rockwell. You're doing wonderfully. Would you like a job as a cashier here? Our only other openings at The Rolling Scones would be for the barista or a baker."

Brooke cleared her throat and nodded slowly, "Yes please. I don't know what a barista is and I'm shit at baking."

I let out a guffaw scribbling that note onto the piece of paper I was writing on. She was certainly being honest. I liked that in a person. I looked up from what I was writing and cheerily asked, "What would your expected salary be, Miss Rockwell?"

Brooke cracked a small smile, "Well more than what you'd get at FatzoBurger, hopefully. No one would really tell us what they made during the career fair. I do know that the minimum wage right now is $1.80 though, but I don't think that's what they give at that place." She scrunched up her face and let out an irritated huff.

I chortled quietly, "That's what I heard too. Well the pay starts at $2 an hour with the weekends off alternating with me. There a chance for it to increase in case we do really well for a while, otherwise it'll just stay at $2 an hour."

Her eyes widened, "There's a chance for it to increase? Are there any other benefits that come with the job?"

I hummed lightly and made sure to staple her resume onto the file I was making for her, "If The Rolling Scones does as well as I hope it will, I'm hoping to increase everyone's salary to about a dollar more. As for benefits, during your shift you're free to eat and drink whatever as long as you don't give any of it to the customers for free. Now, we do give things on the house to some people should they give us reason to, but you'd have to ask me about that first. Besides that, it all really depends on whether we do well or not. If we do well further along, I'm planning on giving everyone dental, medical, and optical."

Brooke sat stock still and gaped at me. I raised my eyebrow at her and cleared my throat, "Miss Rockwell, are you unwell?"

She clicked her mouth closed and the dazed look in her eyes cleared, "N-No. I'm fine."

I nodded and finished up her file while I took out a couple bank sheets out of my desk and slipped them towards her, "Well then. You're hired. Please take these to your bank so you can get your pay cheque directly deposited into your account. Do you have a bank account?"

Brooke beamed at me; her eyes twinkled with glee, "Yes, uhhh-um…What do I call you exactly?"

I tilted my head slightly while she hastily took the papers from me. Ma'am would be kind of weird since all of my employees were older than me. Then again, I was her boss. Hum. What to do? What to do? I sighed and decided to screw it. I smiled genially at her shrugging slightly, "Ma'am will do; I don't really know what else you could call me."

She nodded and we made our way to the front of the store. I found that there was a lanky Asian standing near the counter with a wildly curly pixie like blonde behind him. They were both holding folders and I nodded to myself. I guess these were the other two that replied to add.

I gave them a short wave, "I'll be right with you two." I was sincerely glad I had closed the store for the time that I was doing these interviews. A couple people brightened up when they saw me letting Brooke out the door.

A little girl approached me staring up at me with her wide green eyes, "Miss?"

I nodded and crouched down to her level, minding the door all the while, "Yes, sweetheart?"

She grinned showing her one missing front tooth, "When will the store open? Mommy said I could get two entire cookies today." She showed me the two pennies that she had clenched in her sweaty little palm.

My lips pulled up making the sides of my eyes crinkle slightly, "How about I give you two cookies on the house today?"

She stared at me with an astonished look, "Really?!"

I gently took her hand while I got up from my position, "Sure. You are adorable, and probably deserve a treat, right?"

Her brown curls bobbed while she nodded rapidly as she skipped along into my shop, she gripped my hand lightly, "Yes, miss. I got a gold star on my cursive!"

I took her to our cookie display and showed off the many cookies that were available at the moment. She fogged up the glass as she smoshed her face closer to the cookies.

I quietly and carefully went around my potential applicants; who were curiously looking at me, towards the cookie display, "Which ones would you like, sweetheart?" Today was looking up so far.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Annette pushed Michael away from her and shrieked, "Michael, I don't wanna talk to you!" I rolled my eyes at their drama and sighed internally. This was what I was doing on my day off?

Steven gently patted my back and I nuzzled against him. Well at least I could just sort of relax even with Annette and Michael bickering near us. At least they weren't pulling us into this fight.

Michael nodded forlornly and got onto his knees in front of Annette, "No, you're right."

She stared down at him quizzically the suspicious easily reflecting in her face, "Okay?"

Michael slid on a guitar and smirked at her, "Because words don't do it, that's why I wrote this song."

I palmed my face and groaned, "Oh, good God, no." Steven winced while Eric looked on thoroughly amused. Donna flipped through her magazine and did her best to tune Michael out.

Michael belted out his off key tune, "Annie, please take me…Back-ee- I'll get…The knack, see-"

Annette stumbled away from him crying out, "Okay, Michael, stop!"

I gave him a greatly irritated glare, "Michael, please stop." I didn't sign up for ear bleeding music today.

Donna shot Michael a thoroughly put out glance, "Yes, please, Kelso, stop."

Fez got up and shoved Michael away, "I cannot take this anymore. This is how you serenade a woman. Besame… Besame mucho… Como si fuera esta noche. La ltima vez…." Fez had made a quick recovery from his appendectomy and was back hanging out with us a week later. I was very glad he didn't die on the table like I did. He was a bit braver after the aforementioned surgery for some reason though. I couldn't quite figure out why.

Michael stood up to his full height, towering over Fez slightly, "What are you doing?" Fez gulped and glanced at Annette. We all snickered and watched the drama unfold.

Annette peered around Michael and gently asked, "Yeah. What are you doing?"

Fez took a step back and smiled nervously, "Um, this is my school song from back home."

Annette raised her eyebrow at Fez, "Right, Fez." She turned to Michael and glowered, "I don't love you." Sashaying to the basement door she looked over her shoulder, giving us a parting glance, "I have to go home. Bye guys. Michael." With the slight wave she disappeared out of the back door. I shook my head. She was so irritated that she didn't even wait for our reply. Jeeze man.

Steven shrugged and cleared his throat lightly, "Hey, guys…I can't hang out with you guys tomorrow. I'm helping Lin at The Rolling Scones."

Fez shuffled over to us, away from a clearly morose Michael. He grinned at me, "Oh! I'd like to help there as well. There are always hot women that come in for sweets and coffee, now that everything is affordable."

I let out a sheepish laugh at his enthusiasm, "Sure. I'd love some extra help. My new employees are great, but we're getting such an influx of customers lately."

Fez nodded and sagely stated, "It's because of those divine frappuccino things, little goddess."

I tilted my head slightly furrowing my brows, "Huh?" They were _already_ that popular? Damn. I may have underestimated some of my products. This might become a problem later on.

Steven kissed my shoulder and quietly muttered, "Mhmm. It's one of the many things, I don't hate, doll."

I looked over at him and lovingly rubbed his knee. "Damn, puddin' pop. Coming from you, that's a really big compliment," I quietly mumbled nuzzling the side of Steven's head.

He grunted slightly, trying to hide the lopsided smile that tugged at his face. I pecked his lips causing a full blown smile to spread across his face.

Michael paused before he sat down into his lawn chair. He beamed at all of us, "Hey, you guys. Guess what part of my body I nicknamed Pink Floyd."

Eric groaned tugging Donna closer into his side, "Shut up." She complied while she continued reading her magazine.

Michael slumped into his seat and pouted, "Annie would've thought it was cute."

I turned and rolled my eyes at him, "Well, Annette's not here anymore nor does she like you."

Fez looked over at Michael and cleared his throat, "So, Kelso, now that you and Annie are no longer an item…um- I can ask her out, right?"

Michael whipped his head towards Fez. A disconcerted and panicked look engulfed Michael's face, "What? No. Since when do you like Annie?"

Donna let out a loud snort, flipping through her magazine once more, "When hasn't he?"

I shook my head at Michael and gave Fez a patient smile, "Fez, I don't think that's a good idea." Did no one recall that she was moving? Long distance relationships were really hard to maintain in this era, right? I don't think either of them deserved that sort of hardship.

Donna nodded and sighed, "Yeah, Fez, that's a bad idea. Annie's on the rebound right now. Why don't you just give her a break?"

Eric looked taken aback and leaned away from Donna slightly, "What? Since when did you like Annie? All right, does everybody here like Annie now?"

Donna shot Eric an irritated look; one that I mirrored, while Fez sighed dreamily and Michael petulantly pouted.

Steven bonelessly shrugged and stated, "I still don't."

Eric nodded and contently smiled, "Thank you, Hyde." Donna rolled her eyes at Eric and nudged him with her shoulder. He in turn just pecked Donna on the cheek.

I shook my head and let out a calming breath, "Fez, Donna's just saying that Annie's really vulnerable right now."

Fez nodded happily, "Yes. So I must move fast before she gets her self-esteem back."

I raised my eyebrow at him and frowned, "Yeah. No. That's not what I meant at all, Fez."

Michael smugly grinned, puffing his chest out like a peacock, "Can't blame her for being down. After all, I did dump her."

Steven snorted and traced the bit of skin that showed between my drainpipes and shirt, "Actually, she dumped you." I tried to gently swat his hand away to no avail. He chuckled into my neck and continued tracing around my exposed skin.

Michael grimaced looking quite put out, "Hey, I don't like to get into specifics."

Fez jumped up to his feet grabbing a nearby broom, "Oh, go tell it on the mountain. Nothing will stop me from asking Annie on a date. Not even ninjas." He pointed his broom at Michael threateningly.

Michael in turn grabbed a nearby mop, "Stand back! I want Annie, and no one will stop me."

Fez and Michael started to sword fight and I avidly watched with the others. I should've brought some of our caramel popcorn from the store had I known this would happen.

Fez happily declared, "You cannot have Annie. I will disable you with my catlike swiftness."

The boys exchanged blows now and again. Michael let out an angry, "Oh yeah?"

Fez bounced around Michael while they swung their pseudo-swords. The broom and mop clashed now and again as they went back and forth in their 'battle'. Michael stumbled which led to Fez standing above him, the broom poked Michael's chest gently.

Michael groaned pushing away the broom handle at his chest, "Go ahead, Fez. Ask Annie out. She won't go 'cause you're foreign, but go ahead and ask."

Fez beamed down at him, "You're darn right I will, but not right now. I will though, and then she will be mine."

I raised my eyebrow and chortled under my breath. That was certainly more amusing than what was on today.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

I spooned some eggs Benedict into my mouth after carefully piling on hollandaise sauce on. I glanced between Kitty and Laurie silently enjoying their ongoing argument.

Steven wolfed down his maple syrup soaked pancakes one by one while he kept an eye on the goings on at the table. Eric snorted into his orange juice now and again, while Red shook his head at the pointless spat.

Kitty slammed down her utensils and glowered at Laurie, "No, Laurie, I am not giving you $15 for new hot rollers! Straight hair is not the end of the world."

She was constantly hitting Kitty up for money since her job hunting had gone sour. I think it was just because she really _did_ have a bad reputation as the town whore. Not a lot of owners, or their wives, wanted that kind of reputation skulking around their business. She'd probably have better luck outside of point place, or at the shadier places.

Eric slowly swallowed the bacon that he had been chewing and chipped in, "Actually, Mom, Laurie's world is a lot smaller and much more shallow than the average person's."

Laurie sneered at Eric before pleading with Kitty, "Come on, Mom! Curls are important for my self-esteem!"

Steven snorted, "Oh, you know what else might be good for your self-esteem? Not being the town whore."

Before Laurie could reply, Red cleared his throat, "Kitty, remember that little French restaurant downtown?"

Kitty perked up and grinned at Red hopefully, "The Vineyard?"

Red smirked, finishing off the rest of his breakfast, "The one and only. I made reservations for tonight Forman, party of two."

An indulgent loving look softened Kitty's face, "Well, now, this is so spontaneous of you, Red. You haven't been reading my Cosmo, have you?"

Red shook his head and sipped his coffee, smiling slightly, "Nope. We'll get all dressed up. You can even wear my mother's necklace."

Kitty's previously happy looked melted off her face. A strained smile pulled at her lips, and she nervously stated, "Oh. The necklace." Red nodded gulping down the rest of his coffee after glanced at his watch.

Steven pecked my cheek before he nudged Eric, "Come on, Eric. We're gonna be late for school." I was glad I had hired Mabel, Leo, and Brooke. They were good competent workers, which meant I could trust them to look after the store now and again when I wanted to fuck off. And I certainly wanted to fuck off today. The last couple days at The Rolling Scones were terribly busy. I think the ads had worked a little too well. Oh well. This meant that everyone would get a raise and all those benefits sooner than I had expected.

Steven winked at me before happily smiling, "Bye, doll. Bye Mrs. Forman, Red. Laurie."

I inwardly rolled my eyes at her, while I beamed at the boys, "Bye, puddin' pop. Bye Eric."

Eric mussed up my hair while they walked around the table towards the door, "Bye, Lin. Bye, Mom. Bye Dad. Laurie."

Kitty smiled lightly and waved, "Bye, you two."

Laurie sneered at the two of them pushing around her uneaten breakfast. She really needed to eat more. At this rate she was going to be all sticks and skin. I didn't feel like it was my place in any case, especially since I wasn't fond of her to begin with.

Red nodded at the boys, "Bye boys." Red hurriedly glanced at his watch again before letting out a tired sigh, "I gotta head to the shop now too. Can't have the boss come after his employees, right? Bye honey. Bye girls."

Once all the men had left the table, Kitty let out a morose groan, "Oh, this is awful." She let her head fall into her hands while she leaned her elbows against the table.

Laurie rolled her eyes at her mother, "Come on, Mom. French food's not that bad. Just order pommes frites. They're French fries, you know?"

Kitty let out a patient breath before lowering her hands, "No, honey, the necklace."

I tilted my head and finished off the rest of my breakfast. I took a long sip of orange juice, "What happened to the necklace, Mrs. Forman?"

She gave me a nervous smile, "Ohh…I don't have it anymore." She wrung her napkin in her hands and stared off into space.

My eyebrows almost rose up to my hairline; a slight gasp escaped my mouth, "Really?"

Laurie's eyes glimmered with mischief as she leaned in towards Kitty, "What'd you do with it?"

Kitty snapped back to reality giving Laurie a hard look, "Nothing. I said nothing."

Laurie gleefully asked, "Mom, did you gamble the necklace away?" What, was she going to blackmail her mother? I shot Laurie a disgusted look, which she brushed off. I seriously wondered about the mental state of that one, sometimes.

Kitty ground her teeth and hissed, "Okay, stop it, Laurie. Or I'll tell your father that you haven't really being looking for a job."

"Bye!" Laurie eyes were wide when she bolted out of the door.

"Mrs. Forman?" I tentatively placed my hand against Kitty's shoulder. I recalled a time when I had to pawn some of my family jewelry to get some groceries, pay the bills or pay rent. It felt terrible, beyond that actually. It was as if, after the deed was done, I got punched repeatedly in the stomach. It was like I couldn't breathe because I was drowning in guilt. The jewelry itself was worth a lot monetarily, of course, but it was priceless when it came to sentimentality.

Kitty picked up on my thoughts and gently smiled my way, "Oh Lin, sweetie, don't look so guilty. This was before you were helping us…We didn't have enough money to pay the mortgage or for groceries and I hadn't yet gotten my job back. It was horrible. I may have not _liked_ that old bat, bless her soul, but it was _gift_. This is my entire fault." Gifts really meant a lot more than what was presented to the individual in this family. It was one of the many reasons why I enjoyed being a part of their unit.

I gently squeezed her shoulder, cautiously asking, "Did you pawn it, Mrs. Forman?" I certainly didn't want to offend her by insinuating that she may have done what I had to do in my past life.

She let out a choked dry sob, "Yes, but it was so long ago, and I couldn't possibly afford to get it back. She might've been a cantankerous coot, but she had great taste in jewelry."

I nodded and got up from my chair. Stretching out slightly I offered my input, "We could always check, right? Not a lot of people buy the really expensive stuff at shady Jim's pawn shop."

"Do you think it'll still be there?" Hope shined brightly in Kitty's eyes while she asked this, and I didn't have the heart to tell her no.

I nervously smiled and shrugged, "It wouldn't hurt to look."

A determined fire sparked in Kitty while she dragged me towards her Toyota, the dirty dishes on the table completely forgotten, "Alright, Lin. You and me are going on another one of our adventures." This was certainly going to be an interesting adventure.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

We drove in her Toyota and parked beside a dirty brown bricked building with a short black sign saying 'Jim's Pawn Emporium'. His store really should have said Shady Jim's Pawn Hut. It was rumored that you could buy an AK-47 here without any sort of documentation. If that didn't say shady, I didn't know what did.

I hopped out of the car and Kitty held my hand gripping it slightly. I think this place just made her jittery. We opened the door and walked into a junk filled store piled high in dangerous looking stacks. The only thing that really looked clean were the glass cases and the black laminate floor.

Jim looked at us up and down from his seat by the register, before lazily asking, "Welcome to Jim's Pawn Emporium, how may I help you?" He turned back to his comic flipping a page now and again. The shadows in the store obscured his face slightly.

I cleared my throat, "Do you still have the diamond tennis necklace that Mrs. Forman pawned a while back?" My hands shook at my sides and while Jim stood at his full height; a whopping 6'6", I thought I might just pee myself. He always intimidated everyone in town, and I was experiencing firsthand experience why.

Kitty pulled me closer to her as she gave Jim a warning look, "Mr. Vansen."

Jim nodded and shuffled over to a securely locked glass case near the cash register, "Mrs. Forman." He turned the knobs and pulled out a glimmering tennis necklace, "It never sold to the folks that frequent my establishment; still as you pawned it, just a bit dusty."

Kitty traced the necklace with her eyes, letting out a sigh of relief, "How much is it?" She gently gripped my hand in hers. I looked up and tried to decipher the expression on Jim's face, but his face was still partially obscured.

He turned over the necklace slightly unfurling a price tag, "Still $500; the same that I gave to you when you pawned it." I internally winced for Kitty. $500 during this era was like $2000 in the future. This was one of the main reasons why I never complained when daddy dearest sent his monthly stipend; it was certainly much more than enough, although I knew that would stop sooner than later. That looming thought, was one of the many reasons as to why I took up the bakery/café.

Kitty bit her lower lip and glanced at the price tag. I tilted my head and peeked at Kitty, "Mrs. Forman?"

She turned her heat towards me sighing all the while. A strained smile tugged at her face, again, "Yes, dear?"

I was very grateful that we had been doing so God damn well since we opened up. I silently thanked God repeatedly for all the customers and their newfound love of frappacinos and lattes, "I can get it for you, if it'll help."

A guilty look gleamed in her eyes and she paused before she could protest. Kitty let out a shuddering breath, her voice wobbled slightly, "If you could, but I-I really can't ask you to do that. You've done more than enough for us."

I nodded and slipped out my cheque book, "It's alright, Mrs. Forman. I like helping." She let out a tearful laugh while Jim let out an entirely too deep chuckle. A shiver raced up my spine as Kitty clung to me. Besides, if we could get out of here faster, I would pay for two of these necklaces if I had to.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

We all sat around the DIY fire pit in my backyard. Steven pulled me onto his lap causing me to let out a quiet laughing shriek. He grinned and passed me a speared marshmallow. I kissed him in thanks before I settled in to his lap.

Fez walked into my backyard looking thoroughly disappointed. Michael rushed out of his seat, quickly getting into Fez's face, "So what happened? Did you kiss her? Cause I'll kill you if you kissed her." He shook his fist as menacingly as he could.

Fez pushed past Michael sitting on the stump seat, we had recently procured, "Oh, no, I didn't want to kiss her. I wanted to give her a napkin. There was not a moment when she did not have a face full of food. I was disgusted."

I passed Fez a speared marshmallow, "Oh Fez. She's just upset." Fez took the speared marshmallow gratefully.

Michael beamed returning back to his seat, "Really? Hey. All's forgiven, buddy." The stars twinkled brightly against the early evening sky. We roasted marshmallows in relative peace and quiet before Eric stomped into my backyard looking like someone had pissed in his Oreos.

Eric threw himself onto a nearby seat, shaking his head when I offered him a speared marshmallow, "Okay, what did Laurie say about me?"

Steven carefully made his smore deftly avoiding scalding my bare skin. He rolled his eyes at Eric before shoving some of his warm treat into his mouth, "I'm telling you, man. She didn't say anything." I passed Steven the glass of water I was balancing between my legs; he took it gratefully. I nibbled on my golden marshmallow happily.

Eric grunted and leaned back in his seat, "Uh-huh. Right. Because, I mean, that's what Laurie's known for, **not** saying bitchy things."

Fez snorted into his marshmallow hissing slightly. I think it may have burned his tongue. I blindly reached into the cooler beside me and managed to grab something. I threw the mystery soda towards Fez, "Catch!"

Fez turned to me instinctively catching the projectile, "Thanks, little goddess."

I nodded smiling slightly while I got back to my marshmallow. I nibbled onto its warm crunchy exterior, savoring the hot marshmallow goo that came out. I tilted my head back towards Steven, "Hey, Steven. What _did_ Laurie say about Eric?"

Steven smirked finishing up the rest of his smore, and muttered, I'll tell you at home, doll. It's so bad. Funny, but bad." Huh. I wondered if this happened while I was hanging out with Kitty.

Michael bounced in his seat, carefully avoiding burning his marshmallow, "Oh! I want to know too."

Steven rolled his eyes at Michael and dismissively waved a hand at him, "Okay. I'll tell you too Kelso, just not right now."

Eric gave Steven a shark eyed stare before deadpanning, "You got nothing."

Steven let out a distracted laugh, "Huh? Yeah, I got nothing."

Eric threw up his hands and tightened his jaw, "Okay, fine. I don't care. She told you about summer camp, right?"

I winced and shook my head before letting out a slight warning tone, "Uhhh…Eric." As far as I had known, no one but Kitty, Red, me, Laurie, and Eric knew about that. It was one of the few things that Laurie never really brought up. In turn, we never really questioned her reasons as to why she didn't.

Eric shook his head at me before heatedly staring at Steven, "No, Lin. See Hyde, it's fine. They called me Dr. Pee-Pee. I couldn't sleep on the top bunk, and I was 10. So you know, who cares? I'm Dr. Pee-Pee."

I finished off my marshmallow, burning my tongue slightly. I stole the glass of water back from Steven. I took a gulp of ice water, but my tongue still felt sore. I let out an exhausted sigh, "Oh Eric no."

Eric let his head flop onto the back of his seat, "Lin, the damage has already been done. Damn Laurie." He shook his fisted hand up at the sky, as if his fury would travel to wherever she was right now.

Michael let out a childish laugh, "Dr. Pee-Pee! You are so Dr. Pee-Pee!"

Fez snickered and muttered under his breath, "Dr. Pee-Pee."

Eric growled at Michael when it didn't seem as though he would ever quit, "Oh, really Big Chief Brown Bottom?"

Michael promptly clicked his mouth shut before mumbling, "I'm sorry. Sorry, man. Sorry."

Eric rolled his eyes and covered his face with one arm, "Just shut up."

I shook my head while Steven brushed his face beside my ear, "That wasn't what Laurie told me."

A choked laugh escaped my mouth and I tried to cover it up with a slight cough. Luckily it seemed as though no one had noticed. I leaned back against Steven's chest and giggled quietly. The secret was out, but it was definitely more Eric's fault than Laurie's this time.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

We were all watching morning cartoons in the Forman's living room peacefully for once. That is, until Eric came stomping in; still in his pajamas. His nostrils flared while he glared at Laurie, " Okay, Laurie. I know what you told Hyde."

Laurie yawned stretching in her skimpy nightgown, "What are you talking about, loser?" Michael appreciated the slight bit of skin that showed up while she stretched. Fez resolutely kept his eyes on the TV, only stealing glances at Laurie's scantily clad form now and again.

Eric stood toe to toe with her, growling, "The camp story, Dr. Pee-Pee. You're dead."

"What's going on?" I let out a big yawn letting my head flop down onto Steven's shoulder. He clicked off the TV and Fez whined.

Steven smirked at us and shook his head motioning to Eric and Laurie, "Shh. Pretend it's TV." I shrugged and nodded, nuzzling my face into his shoulder. Why were we here so early again?

Fez nodded and intently looked at the drama that was unfolding in front of us, "Okay."

Eric hissed at her, "I know some pretty horrible things about you too, harpy." He turned to us with a snake oil salesman smile, "Fellas and lady, Laurie here waxes her lips, legs, eyebrows, toes and shoulder blades."

My eyes widened slightly, "Shoulder blades?" She grew hair there? That's weird.

Laurie snapped into focus at what was going on, shaking off her sleep addled face. She sneered at Eric before smugly stating, "In the fifth grade, Eric sent away for the Charles Atlas kit 'cause a girl kicked sand in his face."

Eric venomously stated, "You stuffed in high school."

Laurie haughtily quipped, "So did you."

Eric rolled his eyes before snorting, "Last year, Laurie used all of her birthday money to buy a back massager which isn't fooling anyone, by the way."

Laurie placed her hands onto her hips, "Well, that's not as bad as when I walked in on you in bed with your Dorothy Hamill poster, and you were all –"

"Laurie was born with a tail!" Eric blurted out, cutting off whatever Laurie was going to say.

I almost choked onto my spit; I coughed out, "What?"

Steven pounded on my back lightly; making sure I wasn't choking to death. He raised his eyebrow at Eric, "Seriously?"

Michael paled and quietly muttered, "Damn."

Fez covered his hand with his mouth, his eyebrows were half way up his forehead, "Oh my."

Eric triumphantly grinned, "Yeah! Laurie was born with a tail!"

"I hate you!" Laurie cried out, as she ran off towards her room downstairs. I gazed at the spot that she had previously occupied and let out a deep sigh. Why couldn't mornings here ever be peaceful?

Eric took a seat beside me and Steven smugly stating, "It's true."

Michael gave Eric a frightened look, "So what you're saying is…is- I slept with the devil?"

Eric rolled his eyes at Michael, "Exactly, I told you so before. And you thought I was joking."

Michael listlessly muttered, "She told me it was a birthmark."

Steven snorted, "It is a birthmark. A birthmark from where they cut off her devil tail." I shook my head while Fez looked out into space. I idly wondered if this meant that she was some sort of omen in his culture.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

We were hanging out at Annette's house for once, which made me feel an odd sense of relief and sadness. I knew I was relieved that they didn't ask to have whatever girl talk they wanted at where I worked or in my sanctuary, but at the same time…I don't know. It was a churning feeling. I think it might have been that new hot dog from the HUB.

Annette's bed was covered in empty wrappers, pie tins, and various food packaging. We brushed some aside before we started all talking about whatever it was that they wanted to talk about. I didn't usually initiate these girl talks if I didn't have to.

Annette spooned another pie chunk into her mouth, "Then after I finished putting all my pictures of Michael in my special Michael box I realized that I'm so totally over him. I'll get a clean slate when I go to Texas."

I raised my eyebrow at her, scrunching my nose slightly, "You liar. Look at yourself. You'll flatten Texas when you get there."

Annette huffed, choosing to ignore my remark while she stuffed more pie into her gaping maw. Pie piece after pie piece disappeared into Annette and I couldn't help, but feel slightly disgusted. I liked eating as well, but this felt like she was punishing herself with food.

Donna cleared her throat and patiently stated, "Annie if you keep stuffing your face like this, you're gonna get-"

Annette hissed at Donna, waving her spoon threateningly in the air, "Don't you dare say it, you bitch."

Donna looked affronted before yelling at Annette, "Fat! You're gonna get FAT."

I yanked away the blueberry pie that she was currently trying to engulf. Annette reached for the pie, but I promptly shoved it away from her. I really hoped that it didn't stain her bedroom carpet. Annette tried to dig her spoon into the pie, "No. No. No. I've almost finished my fifth pie and I'm still completely over Michael."

I sighed and let my guard down for a moment, "No. Stop it Annette. I'm glad you love my pies, but seriously, quit it."

She took that moment to swipe another bite of pie, "Mmm. Blueberry! Hmm. I'm feeling kind of weird. Oh, no! What's happening to me?" Annette then promptly vomited into her nearby waste bin. I was eternally glad for that waste bin. That would've been one mess; I really didn't want to clean.

Donna cried out, "Oh, my God!" Annette wiped her chapped lips with her sweatshirt, and Donna gently lifted Annette away from where she just hurled.

I chucked the rest of her pie into her vomit ridden waste bin, "No more pie for you."

Annette protested weakly, "Oh, no –"

I helped Donna guide Annette out of her room and down to her yard, "Okay, let's go, Annette."

Annette pouted slightly digging her heels into the floor, "No."

I shot her an irritated look as we yanked her along with us, "Yes! Suck it up, Annie." She really needed to stop struggling.

She let out a strangled groan, "My, God, Donna. Lin. I'm scared. I have to control myself." Soon enough she revealed that she had hidden a piece of jerky in her bra.

We paused by her kitchen and I held out my hand, "Then let's start by you handing me the jerky. You just vomited. You don't need any more food right now."

Annette stumbled out of our hold and held the jerky to her chest, "Back off, you midget! Look, I just need more time."

My eyebrow twitched as I ground my teeth, "Okay, you slapping my hand when I tried to take your jerky is something a **fat** girl would do." Damn woman called me a midget. A **midget** …If she wasn't already moving, I'd find a way to get my vengeance on her.

Donna walked over and shook Annette slightly, "Calm down, Annie. And give us the God damn jerky."

Annette let out a dry sob and I tried to gently pry the jerky away from her. In the most maternal voice I could muster, I patiently asked, "Look, I'll get you some chicken soup and we'll take care of you a little okay?"

Annette looked at me with wide eyes, "Really?"

Donna nodded resolutely gently yanking at the jerky, "Yeah, just give us the jerky."

Annette conceded and released the jerky, "Okay." At least we were getting somewhere.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

The following day flashed by and soon I was crunching numbers for the bakery. With the profit that we earned this month, I could easily hire more people along with pushing up the salary of my employees. By selling the frappacinos/lattes at a $1 each I was making about $12,000 and that was with all my expenses taken out. I looked up now and again listening to Donna's voyeur story.

I winced when she got to the part where the cops spotted them, "So the cops caught you doing it? Oh, my God. I would die from the embarrassment." I shook my head. Steven and I didn't really participate in that kind of stuff, to be fair though; we didn't have to.

Donna slouched in her seat across from me and rested her head on my dining table. Forlornly looking at me, she groaned, "Lin, I have a big problem. How am I gonna tell my parents?"

I nodded scribbling down the numbers that would equate to my worker's raised wages. I paused briefly, "Okay. Your first mistake was wearing pants for car sex. When you do it in the car, skirts are your best friend. Zip, zip, bim, bam. You're done, you're dressed, and you're back to wherever you were before. Easy. How you tell your parents….umm…That one's a bit of a pickle."

Donna grumbled covering her head with her hands, "Lin, I'm so screwed. If I tell my parents, only one of two things could happen. They'll either be furious, or they'll ask me how it was."

I scribbled down a couple more numbers tabulating the rising expenses we would need to keep our consumers happy. I tilted my head slightly and chuckled, "The latter doesn't seem so bad."

"What?!" Donna's head popped up and she looked at me with a clearly bewildered and offended expression. Her fingers gently scraped across my table.

I rolled my eyes at her finishing up my calculations, "Would you rather them be furious instead of curious?"

Donna's ire slowly melted off her face, "Well…no…That would still be embarrassing though." A slight flush cover her cheeks as she gazed off into space.

I put down my pen and gave her an encouraging smile, "It's better than being grounded till you're an old crone, right?" Her parents were certainly more lax in comparison to Kitty and Red.

"I guess…." Donna nodded with a slightly glazed look in her eyes before she let her head thunk down onto my dining table again.

I got up with my papers in hand and patted her shoulder consolingly, "Things will work out." These little dramas about whether or not you had sex when you were younger didn't remain as dramas when people got older. Lots of things felt like they were bigger and more important than they really were when people are young. I felt that I was lucky to know that even if it meant that I had to give up something in return.

Donna looked up at me and muttered, "How do you know?"

I shrugged, unwilling to tell her how I knew, "I don't. I just have faith that it will."

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

I hesitantly knocked onto Kitty and Red's bedroom door. My fresh scones wafted a comforting scent up to my nostrils, and I managed to maintain some sense of calm. After not getting a response I cautiously creaked open her door, "As soon as I heard you were down, Mrs. Forman I had to come and see you because I know the blues. I brought you some caramel scones."

Peeking into their room, I saw Kitty bundled up in her comforter in the middle of her bed. Upon closer inspection, there were tear tracks on her cheeks, her complexion was unusually pale, and now and again she'd sniffle morosely.

"Awe…Lin thank you, sweetie," Kitty wiped away a couple tears that escaped down her cheeks. She gently took the box of scones from me while I took a seat down beside her.

Red quietly entered after me, "So, Kitty think maybe, uh, it's time to get up?"

Kitty took out a scone biting into it happily. She shot Red a peevish look, "No."

Red looked taken aback, before he suddenly drew himself up, "Okay. You know what? Kitty, you gotta shape up. I can't believe that you're all surprised that your 17-year-old is doing what 17-year-olds do. Big deal! Now get the hell outta bed and buck up!"

Kitty put down her scone and suddenly burst into tears. I wrapped an arm around her shoulder while she continued to sob.

Red came closer holding his hands up in front of him slightly. His voice softened, as did his eyes, "Oh no. Oh, geez, honey. I'm sorry."

Kitty looked up at him and wailed, "Get out Red Forman!" Red promptly did as his wife asked and bolted out of the room.

Kitty kept sobbing for a good long while and I stayed by her side giving her the little comfort I could. I nervously smiled at her and quietly asked, "Mrs. Forman?"

"Yes, sweetheart?" Kitty loudly blew her nose into a tissue before chucking it into a nearby trash bin. She picked up her scone again and picked at it sadly.

I tilted my head and cleared my throat slightly, "Do you want juice or water with your scones?"

Kitty nodded taking a small bite out of the scone, "Yes, dear." She gave me a tight side hug, muttering, "At least I have you, honey."

I gently disengaged from her hug, "Uhh. I'll get you some water." I really didn't know what to do when they acted like this. I mean, yes. It's normal to get upset, but this seemed a little much. As quickly as I could, I high tailed it out of the room down towards the kitchen.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

I popped into the kitchen and grabbed the nearest clean glass that I could. Hurrying along I noted that Eric and Red were here griping about their current situation. I carefully took out the ice cold water pitcher from the fridge and slowly poured some water into my glass.

Red paced in the middle of the kitchen and shot Eric a dirty look, "Boy, oh, boy. I tell ya, Eric. You take the cake."

Eric perked up from his seat at the kitchen table, "Oh, man, there's cake?" I rolled my eyes. There was cake at my place.

"There's no cake," The unheard dumbass was clearly indicated in Red's tone. I snickered inwardly at that phrase. The cake is a lie. I finished filling up the glass and idled; I wanted to know where this would go exactly.

Red cast him a gimlet glare, "We're all starving to death, and it's all your fault. You broke your mother's heart. She's up there crying about how you're all grown up and you don't need her anymore, but that that's not true."

"Oh, I know that," Eric let out a frustrated groan, pulling at his hair now and again.

"You're a helpless idiot," Red gave Eric an irritated and slightly disappointed look.

Eric nodded and the gears in his head ground away, "Okay. I could pretend to be sick."

Red raised his eyebrow, "No, that- Wait a minute. That might work. She mothered the heck out of you when you broke your leg that time."

Eric beamed as a light bulb lit up in his head, "Right. I could say I have a fever." I shook my head. Did he forget that Kitty was a nurse? She could probably tell if he faked a fever.

"Or, better yet, we could go out to the garage I hit you in the elbow with a baseball bat," A calculating gleam entered Red's eyes while he glanced at the garage from their back kitchen door.

Eric rapidly shook his head grabbing a nearby dishcloth as he made his way to the sink, "I'm gonna stick with the fever." He ruffled my hair when he passed me and I scowled at him slightly.

Red took a seat at the kitchen table, finally pausing in his pacing, "You wanna go through life doing everything half-assed, that's your decision, Son."

Eric soaked his dishcloth in hot water, making sure to ring it thoroughly before placing it onto his forehead, "Okay."

I glanced at Red and cleared my throat carefully, "Mr. Forman, I could always whip you guys something up after I give Mrs. Forman some water?"

"Could you, sweetheart?" A hopeful look crossed Red's face and I could hear their stomachs grumbling slightly. I guess I was going to have lunch at the Forman's today. Brooke and the others would have to get on by without me today.

"Sure, Mr. Forman," I nodded while Eric and I started heading out and up to where Kitty was hiding out.

Red called out, "Thank you, Lin." I threw a smile over my shoulder him as we continued onwards.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

I placed Kitty's glass of ice water on her bed side table while Eric shuffled over to his mother. He looked up at her with wide eyes and flushed cheeks before pulling out his lower lip, "I'm really sick Mommy. And I don't have anyone to take care of me."

I took to leaning against one of the nearby walls and shook my head slightly. This was starting out pretty hilariously especially with that 'are you fucking stupid look' Kitty was giving Eric. I doubt Eric noticed it though, since he still kept his charade going.

Eric stood there expectantly and Kitty shrugged. She slid out of bed dusting off the scone crumbs as she went. She felt Eric's forehead and stated, "Well, you do feel a little warm."

"Right, 'cause I'm sick," Eric coughed pitifully into his hand and threw in a slight whine.

Kitty smacked his shoulder, "Or you stuck a hot towel on your head, Eric."

Eric genuinely frowned and sighed, "Fine, I'm not sick. I just I didn't want you to be mad anymore, Mom."

Kitty gave me a thankful nod while she took a gulp of ice water. Her shoulders sagged and her expression crumpled slightly when she addressed Eric, "Oh, honey, I'm not mad. I'm just horribly, horribly depressed."

Eric gave his mom a hug gently stating, "Look, Mom I'm not all grown up, and I do still need you for stuff."

Kitty shook her head against his chest, "Oh, you do not."

Eric stepped back and gave her a solemn look, "Sure, I do."

"Really? For what? List it," A disbelieving look colored her face while she crossed her arms across her chest.

Eric ticked off his fingers, "I need you to love me. I don't know how to cook or really take care of myself yet. But, most importantly, I need you to I really need you to get out of bed because Dad's been making my life extra miserable.

Kitty sat back down onto her bed and let out a deep breath, "Well, okay. That one I buy."

"So, are we okay now?" Hope spurred through Eric's face while he stared down at his mom.

Kitty looked up at him shaking her head mournfully, "Oh, honey. Not at all, right now. Maybe later on… I still need to process all of this. I just I don't like you growing up and I don't like it. But I-I guess it's just something I'm gonna have to get used to."

Eric pouted pleading with his mom, "You know what, Mom? I'm always gonna need you because chances are Dad's gonna be riding my ass for the rest of my life."

Kitty nodded and slipped back under her covers, "Yeah. You really do rub him the wrong way, honey. I'm still not cooking tonight." She shoved a scone into her mouth and shook her head at Eric's dismayed face.

I chipped in, "It's okay Mrs. Forman. I can do that tonight." Eric and Red really needed to know how to cook. What if Mrs. Forman got sick or if Steven and I weren't in town? Who would feed them then?

Eric beamed at me while Kitty gave me a grateful smile, "Awe Lin. Thank you."

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Kitty came into the kitchen while we were all munching on the waffles I had made this morning. I had wondered where Kitty was when Eric barged into my home at 6 am begging for food. Steven was still shooting him a death glare, now and again.

Kitty saw our curious looks and gave us a strained smile, "There's an emergency at the hospital, and they're really short-staffed. I'm sorry. I'm not gonna make it to church today."

Laurie cheered taking a sip of her pineapple smoothie, "Alright! No church."

Red put down his newspaper, a twinkle in his eyes, "Hey, we can all watch the Brewers game."

Steven nodded tracing heart patterns onto my bare thigh, "Sounds great." I shook my head and traced a heart onto Steven's knee. There would be time for that later on today. After church. And work.

Eric grinned stuffing his waffles into his mouth, "Cool!"

"Lin'll cook us up a couple of hot dogs," Red threw me a hopeful look. He was much better when it came to grilling though.

I shrugged bonelessly, "Sure." I didn't really mind, but it wouldn't be as great in comparison to grilled hot dogs.

Kitty shook her forefinger at us, "No Brewers, no hot dogs, and no nice day. You're gonna make sure these kids get to church. No buts, no whining, just go. We can all head out together. So hop to it."

We all got up, grumbling different things under our breaths respectively, while we walked out of the door together. I wondered if the others were going to manage to escape going to church. I knew that Steven was going to take my Sunday shift at the bakery since I usually didn't miss church, and he didn't mind. Between the two of us, I was more religious; just not that vocal about it. That was something that I was brought up with and carried into this life; religion was a personal choice and not something to be pushed onto others.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

I entered into the HUB diner after church, and made my way towards the pinball machine at the back. I raised my eyebrow at Eric and crossed my arms, "So, Eric, why'd you ditch me at church?"

He looked up flashing me a sheepish smile, while he continued playing pinball with Michael, "Uh, cause it's not my thing? Lin. You like going to church, but I do not." He scored a point causing Michael to whine.

I rolled my eyes at him and pouted, "I like the singing, okay. And besides, I don't like crowds and I still go. So why'd you ditch?"

Eric shrugged scoring yet another point, "Now that I'm not a virgin anymore there's really nothing left to pray for?"

"That's a poor excuse. Your mom's going to catch you eventually," I shook my head and nudged his shoulder.

Eric tilted his head and pursed his lips, "Yup, but not right now. That's future Eric's problem."

Michael leaned away from the pinball machine and griped, "Hey. My life sucks. Ever since Annie left, I'm no good at pinball."

I rolled my eyes at Michael and deadpanned, "You were never good at pinball."

Eric leaned against the pinball machine and ticked off his fingers, "Let's look at the bright side of not having Annie. First, no Annie. Second, now you can do all the things that you could never do when you were with her, man, which was, at last count, everything."

Michael perked up and beamed at Eric, "Oh, man. You're right. You know, Annie never ever wanted me to, like, cheat on her or-or grow a beard. And I always wanted to, and now I can let this grow out."

I raised my eyebrow at Michael, "Michael, cheating and beards have no correlation."

Michael looked at me blankly, "I don't know what that means."

I threw up my hands, "Oh whatever."

Fez, who had been quietly watching our exchange, stroked his bare chin, "May I grow one too?" Was that not allowed in his country? We would have to get that out of him one day.

Michael shot him an uncomfortable look, "I don't know, Fez. The two of us growing beards together- Isn't that kind of girlie?"

Fez shrugged, "Well, I just figure the more, the hairier."

I let out a breath through my teeth and muttered, "Oh, I'm surrounded by idiots."

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

A week quickly passed on by with Eric, Red and Laurie skipping church. I had to undergo worried and questioning grandmothers about where they were every Sunday. It certainly soured my usually happy church days. It was Friday afternoon, which only meant that I might have to deal with all that hubbub again this weekend. For once, I wasn't looking forward to church.

It was almost 6 pm which meant that business had died down somewhat, now that people knew that was when we closed; no exceptions.

The bell that was attached to my store door jangled when Michael and Fez entered. He sauntered up to the till while I handed a customer their change, "Come back again!" The young lady smiled and waved at me slightly while she left with her frappuccino and cinnamon bun.

He beamed at us, "So, guys? Huh? What do you think of the beard? Yeah, it's not bad after one week, huh?"

Brooke looked up from clearing and cleaning one of the bistro tables, "I think it's stupid. You look like a hobo."

He glanced at Brooke, flushing slightly, before declaring, "Well, you're crazy."

Leo Young, our resident baker, popped his head through the door wiping his hands against his flour covered apron, "You look like a hobo."

Mabel Quinn, our resident barista, tip toed glancing at over the coffee machine at him, before letting out a trilling laugh, "A really dirty hobo, Kelso." Her bouncy bushy blond hair shook while she laughed.

Steven swept up around the store and caught a glance of Michael's beard, "Kelso, man, that doesn't look right."

Michael huffed and crossed his arms, "Yeah, well, I like it. I think it looks rugged."

I got a better look at Michael's beard, before I deadpanned, "Michael it looks stupid. It's not growing in right. It's all patchy." I made my way to the door and flipped our sign and turned off our glowing open light.

Brooke cleaned up the other tables, smirking at Michael, "Poor Patchy."

"All right, I don't have to take this," Michael then proceeded to huffily make his way towards the exit.

Steven came over to where I was standing and wrapped his arm around my waist. He mockingly called out to Michael, "Aw. Now we made Patchy upset."

Leo snickered, boxing up the couple pastries that we had left over from today, "Bye, Patchy."

Mabel wiggled her fingers at Michael while she made us some frappuccinos, "So long, Patchy." At the end of every work day we all took home a frappuccino each along with whatever pastries were left over.

I emptied the register with Steven's help and found that Fez was looking at his reflection against our window, "Oh wow, Fez, that's a nice beard."

Fez turned and glanced at me beaming, "It will be once it really comes in."

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

I was treating Annette and Donna to a girl's day out because The Rolling Scones was doing so well, and it was Annette's last day here. Annette decided that she wanted to eat at the HUB for some reason. I couldn't fathom why. I was more expecting her to pick The Vineyard or something else that was sort of fancy.

Annette sighed as Michael walked towards the HUB, "Here comes Michael. Isn't he gorgeous?" So this was why she wanted to have a table by the doors. I rolled my eyes and slid the fries to Donna. She smiled at me and munched on a couple fries.

Donna rolled her eyes at Annette, offering her a French fry at the same time, "Annie, no. He's a horrible two timing, two faced dillhole." Annette distractedly took the French fry into her hand absently nibbling on it now and again.

"Annette, sweetie, he's a deplorable human being that lied and cheated on you, remember? That's not a person you want to take back. He needs to grow up. You can't spend your last day here pining over an ass hat," I sipped on my root beer float and gave her a patient smile.

Annette nodded eating the rest of her French fry, "Good, good... You guys keep saying stuff like that so that I don't throw myself at him."

I rolled my eyes and dipped a French fry into my root beer float before popping it into my mouth, "Gee, I'll try."

Donna had a shark like grin spread across her face, "Okay. That sounds fun." I shook my head at her. Whatever, we said to Michael, really didn't affect him enough to make him change. Something big would have to happen in order for him to really grow at this point.

Michael entered the HUB and paused for a moment at our table, sheepishly smiling, "Oh. Umm…Hey, Annie. Donna. Lin."

Annette fluttered her eye lashes, "Hey, Michael."

Donna pipped in happily, "You submental, two-timing dog."

I sighed and nodded at Michael, "Hey, Michael." Michael still had that horrendously patchy beard on his face.

"So where are you off to?" Annette widened her eyes and nervously smiled at Michael.

Donna added, "You lying, cheating, dirt bag jerk."

Michael warily looked at Donna's gleeful face while he gave Annette a hesitant smile, "Well, I'm just gonna go over to the Hub, grow my beard, you know."

A strained smile tugged at Annette's face, "Well, that's neat."

Donna raised her eyebrow at Michael, "So they allow scum-wads in there who lie to their girlfriends and cheat on them and break their hearts?"

"Uh I guess so, yeah," Michael then shuffled away nervously from our table. Annette's eyes were glued onto his figure and Donna happily dug into the fries again. I shook my head in dismay at Annette's pining. I really hoped the rest of this day didn't involve stalking Michael.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

I waited by the door in my Sunday best happily smiling. Kitty had told me earlier that she was going to drag the rest of the Formans kicking and screaming to church today. I was glad. I didn't know what changed her mind, but I was still very happy about it. I don't know how much more I could take when it came to those questioning old ladies.

Kitty yanked Eric and Laurie towards the door. Eric whined tugging his tie away from his throat, "Mom! Wait a second. Wait!"

Laurie squirmed, dressed in one of the few wholesome dresses she owned, "Hey! I thought you said it was our choice."

Kitty got them to stand near the door. She glared at them and growled, "Well, when you choose to go, it'll be your choice. You need church! Period. No ands, ifs, or buts."

Eric pouted, continually tugging at his tie, "Mom, why are you doing this?"

Kitty dusted off her dress, straightening her cardigan, "I do not have to have a reason. It's the right thing to do and I am your mother. So move it. Now."

Laurie wilted and complained glumly, "But it's not fair."

Eric glanced back at Red, who was lounging on the cough, "Why do we have to go to church? I mean, Dad doesn't go."

"Aha! Aha, aha, aha, aha! Come on, everybody. The Formans are going to church," Kitty gave Red a hard glare and shuffled everyone out of the house.

While we made our way towards the Toyota Red sent Eric a gimlet glare, "You had to throw me under the bus with you, didn't ya? Well, nice goin', Eric."

Laurie scowled at Eric, "Yeah, nice going. Now I have to wear this stupid bra."

Eric sighed and sent me a pathetic look, "God hates me."

I shrugged and smugly smiled, "I told you, that she'd catch you guys."

Eric leaned on me slightly while we went towards Kitty's car. I thought church was going to be great this Sunday.


	8. Chapter 8

Warped

Rated T for swearing 

This is 'That 70's Show' plot twist idea that's been rattling around my head.

 **Disclaimer:** The actual show does not belong to me whatsoever, just this story and my out of character Jackie. That '70s Show is an American television period sitcom that originally aired on Fox from August 23, 1998, to May 18, 2006. The series focused on the lives of a group of teenage friends living in the fictional suburban town of Point Place, Wisconsin, from May 17, 1976, to December 31, 1979.

 **Story premise:** A 30 year old gets reincarnated into the show as Jackie at the age of ten. She decides to screw the plot and live life as she wanted. Her end goal: marry Steven Hyde, have children, and be happy. If she can bring a little more joy to the people she meets along the way, all the better. This story is in first person point of view.

 **AmethystSiri:** Thank you for another awesome review. I'm glad you like her new business venture. I find that it lets her keep busy, which keeps her happier for the most part.

 **Guest:** Thank you for your review. I'm glad you loved it. c:

 **Guest:** Thank you for your review and I'm sorry that this update hasn't came in soon enough. I don't really have a fixed schedule for when I churn out these chapters.

 **Fool'sTutor:** Awe. Thank you so much for your fantastic review! I like the ranty reviews to be honest. They're always fun to read.

Since it's a valid business in Steven's eyes; it's not controlled by the man, I don't think he'd really sneak in any of his special brownies. Although, I think they would probably sell the aforementioned special brownies on 420 just to celebrate. There would probably be a lot more chaos on that day.

There is a rumor going around Point Place about The Rolling Stones probably visiting, but they won't be making an appearance in this chapter.

There will be other adults that do show up in this chapter, but I'm not exactly sure if you would call them parental. They do get interesting reactions out of Lin though.

Laurie in my warped universe isn't as evil as the one in the show. Sure, she's bitchy and is a total sociopath sometimes, but she has other dimensions to her just like the other characters. In the canon universe up until about season six they were developing her character into someone who had the capacity to change and grow. When they switched writers, they just put her back to where she was growth wise, in season one. I wanted to remedy that, although the change will be slow burning throughout the story since Lin isn't Laurie's biggest fan.

 **Guest:** I'm happy that you like my story. Thank you for your review! c:

 **anon91:** Thank you for following my story!

 **Jessica190:** Thank you for adding my story to your favorite's list and following it. c:

 **love112love:** Thank you for adding my story to your favorite's list and following it. c:

 **Girken:** Thank you for following my story! c:

 **Author's Note:** You are all awesome and I am very grateful that you're all reading my story and reviewing it as well even when my updates have become sporadic.

We have hit over a thousand views, and I am seriously ecstatic. I had initially planned on putting the Steven Hyde Omake before this chapter, but after reflecting on it, I decided to, instead, put it at the _end_ of this chapter. This decision keeps in line with how many chapters I had initially wanted for this story.

I hope ya'll like this chapter. Frappacinos and caramel scones for all! c:

 **Chapter 8**

We were all hanging out in Eric's basement goofing around for the most part. It seemed to be the start of a pretty awesome weekend. Steven and I were lounging in our chair, Donna and Eric were cuddled up, and Michael was nowhere to be found. Fez reclined in his lawn chair looking over his recently acquired a horde of Tootsie Rolls. He had seen the owl commercial for the candy and decided to see if it was indeed true. I tilted my head and watched him; he was currently more interesting than the Gilligan Island rerun that was on. Steven shook his head lightly at Fez's antics. He had muttered earlier that Fez was bound to break a tooth at this rate.

Fez unwrapped the candy happily, "How many licks does it take to get to the Tootsie Roll center of a Tootsie Pop?" He licked it experimentally, "One? Two?" Fez grimaced, "Ah, screw it. Ow. My tooth… Why did I bite?"

I sighed and slipped Steven a dollar bill. He smirked against my neck, suckling it slightly. I pursed my lips slightly, letting out an irritated sigh, "Oh Fez, do you need to go to the dentist?"

Fez felt his teeth up with his finger before shaking his head thoughtfully, "No. I am okay, little goddess. I shall just never bite a Tootsie Pop again." I doubted that would be the case should someone goad him into doing it. He was pretty easy to rile up.

Steven raised an eyebrow at him behind his sunglasses, "Fez, man, the things you do."

Red's voice echoed down through the basement, "Eric if you don't wanna wear your ass for a hat, you'll get up here pronto!" I wondered what had happened to make Red so irate. I shrugged while Steven let out an empathizing hiss through his teeth.

Donna patted Eric's knee consolingly, "You better go. You know how that ass-hat screws up your hair." 

Eric let out a sigh before nodding. He pecked Donna's lips chastely before rushing by us, but not before managing to muss up my hair. I scowled at his retreating back.

Donna looked up listlessly at where Eric had disappeared off to, "Poor Eric; I wouldn't wish that on my enemies." 

Fez glared at his suckers hatefully, "I would. These suckers must pay!" He stomped over to where Red had kept his tools. Fez eventually found hammer and lined up a couple of his Tootsie Pops on the ground.

I tilted my head towards Fez curiously before snorting out a laugh, "Fez, what are you doing with that hammer?"

He let out a hiss before smacking his suckers with the hammer repeatedly, "Getting my vengeance."

Steven chuckled roving his eyes at Fez's manically hammering. Donna sighed and her attention back towards the TV.

The basement swung open, revealing a sullen Michael. He dragged his feet as he walked in and gave us all a morose look before glumly stating, "I miss Annie!" He promptly burst into childish tears, scrubbing his eyes now and again.

It was pretty close to ugly kid crying and that made my gut clench painfully. It reminded me too much of how my baby brothers cried when they got hurt back in my last life. Nope. Just…nope.

"Jeeze... Stop crying," I shot Michael an uncomfortable look while he gazed at me dolefully.

Steven rolled his eyes at Michael snapping slightly, "Who wouldn't miss her?" Steven wasn't Annette's biggest fan, but I think seeing Michael this upset made his dislike for her grow. It wasn't Annette's fault that her father had decided that Point Place wasn't yielding them enough money. It certainly wasn't Annette's fault when Michael decided to be a two timing bastard either.

Michael plopped himself down into his usual seat sparing a furious Fez a glance. He hiccupped slightly before grimacing, "Spare me the sarcasm, Hyde. I am really hurting here, and I'm totally lonely." 

Steven pulled me further into his lap giving me a slight hug for some reason. He shook his head at Michael and frowned, "Man, I've seen people gut-shot who've complained less than you."

I raised an eyebrow at Steven and he in replied by shrugging slightly. I think he meant in movies because as far I as I was concerned we really didn't have a gun shooting problem around this neighborhood. Maybe it was from back when he was still 'living' with his mother? 

"It's your fault she left you anyways, Kelso. You cheated. Remember?" Donna shot Michael a disgruntled look before flipping through the channels on the TV. Gillian was apparently not scintillating enough at the moment.

Michael scowled before crossing his arms, "I know….I still miss her though." He let out a huff and stubbornly stared at the TV.

My curiosity was piqued so I asked, "So what do you miss about her?"

Fez triumphantly came back to where we were all seating holding a clear bag of crushed suckers. He promptly sat beside Michael, "All she ever did was call you names. Heck, I can do that for you. You idiot. See?"

Michael nodded and let out a disappointed sigh, "Oh. Thanks, Fez." 

Fez shrugged beaming at him while he shook his crushed suckers slightly, "No problem, fart face."

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

I adjusted my sun hat and started watering the plants that grew at the side of my house. I heard the bouncing of a basketball and turned. Michael was sullenly bouncing one of Eric's basketballs along my driveway. I grimaced and put down my watering pail. I shielded my eyes against the afternoon sunlight, "Hey, Michael. You're playing basketball in my driveway again. How's it going?"

Michael stopped dribbling the basketball and held it tightly against his chest, "How's it goin'? Great! Just 'cause a guy shoots hoops by himself doesn't mean he's lonely." He curtly turned back to his dribbling and shot the ball in through my basketball hoop. 

I shook my head and picked up my watering pale. This hot day was not doing my hydrangeas any favors. I snorted out a slight laughing calling to him over my shoulder, "No. Far from it. I just find it a little odd that you're doing that _here_ instead of at your place." 

"Oh okay. I don't wanna go home yet... Besides, you guys have a better driveway anyways," He stopped dribbling and shooting the basketball for a moment, letting out a deep sigh. I seriously considered throwing water at him like a cat. I didn't mind hanging out with any of them really, but I needed some alone time now and again. This was my peaceful gardening time, damn it. 

I rolled my eyes while I finished watering the rest of my plants, "Well…alright then."

I heard the grass rustle near me after a while and glanced at him for a moment. Michael gave me a pathetically sad smile, "Hey, Lin, you know, all this talk about bein' lonely kind of reminds me of me, you know?"

Was he really looking to me for pity? I internally groaned. I still firmly believed that he had gotten himself into this mess, and that this was a step in him growing. He hadn't ever felt this kind of sadness and I was all for it. Not because I wasn't his friend, or that I liked seeing him suffer; he just needed to grow up a little. This seemed like the right path, even if it brought him pain.

I gently let my watering pail clank down onto the pavement stones that led to my porch. I shielded my eyes while I looked up at him, "Michael, are you gonna get all emotional _again_? Because, just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I won't poke fun at you; _especially_ since you deserved what you got." I would certainly willingly rake him through the coals now, especially since he was irritating me. Why couldn't he have gone to bother Donna? Wait…I think she was babysitting Tina at the park or something. Drat. 

"Fair enough… Okay. I know I keep things bottled up but underneath this cool exterior there's a really sad human being…." He pouted and shuffled over to my porch steps, soon plopping down on my last step. 

I heard a car engine stop in my drive way. When I turned around, Steven grinned at me waving slightly while he got out of his car. Steven leisurely made his way to me and I think he might have seen the irritation that I was trying to temper down. He raised his eyebrow and looked to around soon spotting Michael which caused him to scowl, "Kelso, what are you doing moping on our porch steps?"

"Oh. Hey, Hyde. This is about Annie," Michael looked up at Steven and wilted even more. 

Steven pecked my lips and neck softly before grunting, "Again?"

I smiled against Steven's lips before leaning against his slightly sweating form. He gave me a loose hug while we spoke to Michael.

Michael tilted his head and hugged the basketball tightly against his chest, "What gave it away?"

I rolled my eyes letting a patient smile tug at my lips. In my best kindergarten teacher voice, I stated slowly, "The fact that it's all you ever talk about, you stupid dillhole. Look, Michael, you've gotta get it through your head: Annette is not coming back to you."

Michael shook his head, totally ignoring my tone, before pouting heavily, "Well, why not?"

Steven and I started making our way towards our house and up our porch steps. Steven gave Michael a frustrated narrow look, "Because you slept with someone else and she's already moved to _Texas_ , Kelso." That was certainly _not_ a close drive away; besides, it wasn't like we had the technology that would've helped them cultivate a long distance relationship.

Michael set the basketball at his feet and threw his hands up into the air, "Yeah, like, a month ago! God!" He stared out past our large at nothing in particular before muttering, "And long distance can work…"

Steven pulled me onto our patio swing, letting his hand ghost over my hip, "Oh, Kelso, with your cheating streak; I doubt that it would."

I leaned into Steven's half embrace and serenely asked, "How was work, Steven?" I looped my fingers with his other hand while we gently swung. The wind picked up a bit and a cool breeze blew by. I let out a content sigh. The temperature today was finally cooling down. The earlier heat had made doing any chores outside unbearable.

Steven made a slight face, "Eh. So-so. Leo was being really weird today."

I tilted my head towards him, "Weirder than usual?" Leo was pretty strange on a good day. I'm still unsure as to what made him act that weird though. It may have been the copious amounts of pot that he smoked, but if it was; he was the only one I knew that reacted that way with that drug.

"Yep," Steven let out a deep chuckle keeping our swing in motion with his leg.

Michael glanced up and called out to us, "Hey guys?"

Steven inclined his head down to Michael and raised his brow, "What, Kelso?"

"Can I keep shooting hoops here?" A hopeful look lit up Michael's face and I felt supremely sorry for him for just a moment. I sighed and gave Steven a pleading look; the ire that had colored his face diminished somewhat.

Steven glared at Michael before hissing through his clenched teeth. He shook his head in frustration, "God damn it. Fine, but you better not stay here after dark sulking."

Michael popped out of his seat; basketball in hand, cheerfully exclaiming, "Thanks Hyde. Thanks Lin."

Steven and I got up from our seats; mutually deciding it was too hot out today, and started heading inside our home. I glanced at Michael over my shoulder and firmly stated, "Don't mention it, Michael. I'm serious. Don't mention it."

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

 **Circle Time:**

 **PAN TO ERIC**

Eric grinned at us while he took out a lighter intent on lighting the Mary Jane incense stick, "Hey, guys, I really cracked Red up today and not by tripping or getting wet or vomiting." He flicked his zippo open expertly igniting the Mary Jane stick. It let out a slight hiss and began to emit the smoke the guys so dearly enjoyed.

 **PAN TO LIN**

I pursed my lips and slipped out both my inhalers from my hot pink drain pipes. I rolled my eyes at Eric, taking a puff of my two inhalers soon after. I titled my head towards Eric curiously, "You were helping out at the shop today?"

I was pretty sure he was only trying to help out at the shop to get onto Red's better side. He would certainly have to do more than that though, even if he was Red's son.

 **PAN TO STEVEN**

Steven snorted out a laugh, "Did you bump your head?" He inhaled the fumes that rose off of the Mary Jane stick before nuzzling into my neck. He happily murmured, "That's good stuff." 

I wondered if he meant the Mary Jane fumes or if he meant that he liked the new apple perfume I was trying out. Could it be both? I shook my head. I really didn't want to compare myself to his drug of choice…that led to thoughts that I would rather not dwell on. Nope box it is.

 **PAN TO ERIC**

Eric shook his head and still had a shit eating grin on his face, "Yup, and no, Hyde, I didn't bump my head. I just made a joke, and he just got it. I mean, it worked. We're, like, just two guys brought together by the common goal of fixing your car up with mufflers. Plus, I mean, it is so great to see him chew out other people." 

He inhaled deeply and swayed a little as his shoulders relaxed.

 **PAN TO STEVEN**

"Yeah, Forman. Ain't that the truth," Steven nodded in an understanding way and I joined in as well. Red's wrath was fascinating to watch, as long as you weren't on the end of it; that is.

 **PAN TO LIN**

I sent Eric a wry grin, "Well now you know how we feel when he yells at you, Eric." I was only partially joking. Whenever Red and Eric got into one of their hissing cold angry matches, I worried about both of them. Red because of his excruciatingly high cholesterol; and the possibility of a heart attack, and Eric because he didn't have any sense of self-preservation some times. 

**PAN TO STEVEN**

Steven chuckled and teased Eric lightly, "Yeah. It really is hilarious, man. You get all bug-eyed and stuttery." 

**PAN TO ERIC**

Eric rolled his eyes at us smiling all the while, "I swear it looks better on other people than me, man." I was glad that Eric had changed a little while we grew up. Last year alone, he would've snapped waspishly at that comment instead of joking about it.

I smiled slightly, hiding my mirth by burying my head into Steven's shoulder. It also helped to smother the smell of the Mary Jane smoke. Mrs. Burbank certainly knew how to grow them well.

 **PAN TO MICHAEL**

Michael suddenly sat up and firmly stated, "Fellas and lady, I've been thinkin'." He looked up at the ceiling blankly before dopily declaring, "There's a lot of ladies out there, right? And I haven't seen nearly enough of 'em naked."

He gave us all a perverted smile, which caused Steven to scowl at him. Steven then proceeded to wrap his arms around me protectively. Eric gave Michael a measuring look. All this passed over Michael's head, however. 

**PAN TO FEZ**

Fez bounced in his seat and sighed happily, "Sometimes I am looking at naked ladies, and then I get exhausted. And then I get a second wind, and then I'm ready for more naked ladies." He stared out past the TV at something only he could see, and he giggled perversely now and again. Fez was probably thinking about all the naked women he had seen in magazines and pornos. 

**PAN TO ERIC**

Eric shot Michael a heated glare before switching to a megawatt smile, "It's, like, at the shop, there's this guy, Earl, and he's a real screw up, right? So Red gets pretty P.O.'d, but that deflects all of Red's anger from me. So, I mean, Earl's, like a dumb-ass lightning rod." I wondered if weed made Eric a little bipolar? Their reactions to the drug always amused me somewhat since weed only really made me sleepy.

 **PAN TO MICHAEL**

Michael nodded distractedly, "I hear that, man." He held out his hands in front of his face before giggling like a little girl. He shook his head and gave us a dopey grin. 

**PAN TO FEZ**

Fez still had that dazed look on his face while he loudly muttered, "Yeah." 

**PAN TO ERIC**

Eric rolled his eyes at them and gave me and Steven a wink, "I'll only work with the barely competent. It takes the stress out of everything. Besides that, it makes me look like a totally awesome human being." I rolled what Eric said in my head and even though he seemed to be joking for the most part, my gut felt like something soured slightly. I hadn't pegged Eric to be any sort of manipulative. I tucked that thought away. It wouldn't do to think about that now.

 **PAN TO LIN**

I glanced at Eric and Steven and impishly grinned, "I like my completely competent workers. It means I can fuck off when I want and my store'll still be standing when I decide to come back."

It was one of the many reasons as to why I believed that my workers deserved a raise and all the benefits that a lot of the job sites didn't give. I knew it would also help Mabel save up for college, and for Leo to save up for a car. I didn't know Brooke that well, but when I broached the topic of a raise; her eyes would grow wide and she would mutter something about a house.

 **PAN TO STEVEN**

Steven pecked my lips before going for my neck. He ignored the others for a moment and whispered against my neck, "Well, it's different when you're a boss, doll. Then competency is a must since there's no competition for your job."

 **PAN TO LIN**

I shivered slightly and let out a hoarse, "That's true." I could feel Steven's smirk form on my neck and I let out an exasperated sigh before giving him a look that clearly stated 'stop fucking with me'.

A shit eating grin stretched across his face as he let out a low throaty chuckle.

 **PAN TO MICHAEL**

"Man, it feels great to be free of that blonde! It's like the world is my oyster and I'm ready to shuck it! Nothin' but hot new ladies from here on in; I'm gonna be boldly going where no man's gone before," Michael suddenly popped out of his seat, startling all of us with his loud declaration. A mischievous twinkle appeared in his eyes while he glanced down at all of us, and I felt a flash of worry. What was Michael going to do now?

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

We were spending some quality time with Kitty in the Forman living room. She looked like she needed the company when she had flopped down onto the couch next to us. Kitty had been working like crazy lately for some reason that she refused to tell me. I was a little hurt on that note, but I could understand the need to keep secrets. I had a shit ton of my own that I refused to ever reveal too, so I kept my mouth shut.

Kitty gave us a content smile while we shared a bucket of popcorn between us. Steven slung his arm around my waist while I laid my head on his shoulder. This was nice.

A knock reverberated against the door and Kitty let out an irritated sigh. She looked at our comfortable position and smiled softly before shuffling towards the door.

Michael's voice echoed from the open door, "Hello, Mrs. Forman. I'm here to pick up Laurie." 

Steven raised his eyebrow and I let out an irritated breath while we stood up to find out what the fuck was going on.

Kitty had a strained smile on her face while she tried to convince Michael that he was wrong, "No, no, no. You mean _Eric_." 

"No. _Laurie_ ," Michael stressed and shook the daisies that he held firmly in his hands.

I narrowed my eyes at Michael and shook my head. Those flowers alone told me that he didn't really know Laurie at all. She hated daisies. Then again, Laurie wasn't one to really talk in her relationships most of the time. Well…that's what she told us anyways.

Laurie stomped down the stairs towards us and Kitty nervously asked, "But why?"

I shifted and gave Michael a chastising look, "You're dating Laurie? Oh, Michael. That's not exactly the smartest thing to do."

"That's not different, man. You're boldly goin' where every man's gone before," Steven chipped in snorting slightly at Michael's stupidity.

Kitty sighed and patted Steven's shoulder, "Steven, it is not nice to be so truthful." 

Laurie saw us crowding the door and pushed her way through towards Michael. She looked at him up and down before glancing at the bunch of daisies he was holding. A strangely disappointed look flashed across her face, "Hi, Kelso; did you buy me those?"

Michael beamed like a little kid who thought he had gotten his mother the best thing in the world, "Yeah, just like you told me." He held out the bouquet he was holding towards her as if asking her to inspect them. 

Laurie strode towards him grabbing his wrist. She muttered crossly while she dragged him away, "No. I told you roses. Come on, doofus." Michael stumbled before he followed her like a lost puppy. 

I tilted my head at their retreating figures before giving Kitty a silly smile, "No offense, Mrs. Forman, but those two could make the dumbest babies ever." 

Steven snorted and nodded in agreement while we closed the door. Kitty looked slightly faint while we made our way back to the couch.

"Oh, Lin. I think that'll be my new reoccurring nightmare for a while," She pinched the bridge of her nose while I patted her shoulder gently. I would have the same type of nightmare if I had a daughter that wanted to date a guy like Michael.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

People were bound to start streaming in and out of the bakery while the guys were at school. All the customers meant that our business could handle better improvements, but at the same time…it was kind of scary. I helped Leo churn out as many baked goods as our ovens could take while Mabel did her absolute best to pre-prep as many frappacinos as she could. Wednesday was usually one of our busy days for some reason.

I finished helping Leo bake up a storm after a while, and started prepping the front of the store when Brooke came in looking depressed beyond reason. I raised my eyebrow at her while I started restocking the shelves. Leo rushed out holding two big trays in each arm for the other empty shelves near the door.

Brooke gave me a strained smile, "Kelso's dating the town skank." She pulled off her coat and bag and stored it behind the counter where we had all of our stuff stowed away.

I nodded while she gently took down the chairs off of the bistro tables, "What's wrong?"

Brooke sighed and continued robotically setting down the chairs, "Kelso's _dating_ the town _skank_." By town skank, I assumed that she meant Laurie. Not a lot of people were dubbed that around Point Place, much to Kitty and Red's chagrin.

I placed the crème brulee tray into a nearby glass fridge and nodded, "Okay. I get that, but why do you care?"

Leo finished putting away all the finished baked goods that were to be displayed near the register while Mabel finished up prepping about 60 or so frappuccino and latte cups.

Brooke placed the last bistro chair down into its rightful place before huffing a little, "I don't….okay maybe I do. I just thought he would have better taste than that."

I idly wondered if she was referring to herself in this case. I wiped my slightly moist hands on my apron and looked up at her from my crouched position, "Do you like him?" I thought it was best to go blunt with this line of questioning.

"What? No. No…maybe?" Brooke looked startled for a moment before she let out a deep sad sigh, "I don't know. I always thought he was just the dorky boy down the street; he was always really nice to me back then. Now he's turned into this weird man-whore…I don't know how to feel about it." Huh. I guess he acted different towards her? I never really talked much to Michael, in depth; we didn't click as well in comparison to the others, which was just as well in my opinion.

I got up and stretched out my back a little bit. It made the customary cracking sound that it always made when I overstretched. Leo shot me a disgusted look and I grinned back at him cheekily. He hated it when people cracked anything in his vicinity; he said it creeped him out.

"Oh…well…I don't really know what to say," I firmly shut the glass fridge door and made sure that I had stocked up the entire thing. I shot Brooke a nervous and questioning smile.

Brooke pulled on a sweet empty grin onto her face while she waved her hand dismissively, "I'll be fine."

Bullshit. If she didn't want to talk about that with me, then it wasn't my problem…until it interfered with business that is. It was getting kind of awkward anyway. The store bell jangled and I glanced over my shoulder and saw Steven pop his head in.

He smirked at me winking, "Hey, doll." Steven then swaggered in, looking for all the world satisfied in whatever he had done; a prank then? Back in my last life, senior pranks happened annually. I wondered if they had that same mentality when everyone knew basically everyone's parents.

A lopsided grin spread across my face, "Oh! Hi puddin' pop; you're skipping today?"

Steven strolled up beside me and wrapped an arm around my waist, "Mhmm. It's not worth staying in school today."

"Okay?" I raised an eyebrow at him silently asking him what had prompted skipping. Even though most people dubbed him as a hooligan, he usually didn't skip that often; and usually he always had a pretty good reason for doing so.

His eyes crinkled, but the smile that appeared on his face felt off, "Yup. What do you need help with today?"

I tilted my head and looked at my curious employees, "Just the general, puddin' pop." Mabel ducked back to her work station when I glanced her way and Leo let out a slightly strained cough. Brooke was lost in thought as she mechanically went about her assigned tasks.

Hours passed on by and customers streamed in and out of The Rolling Scones. During the mid-day lull Steven's biological sister showed up ordering a bunch of frappuccinos and pastries for a Groove's promotional party. When I spotted her my heart lurched and I froze for a second. I hadn't thought I would see the Bennett's for a while yet. It was an unsettling surprise. Today was apparently an off day for me. I was just glad Steven, and the others didn't notice how panicked I had been for that moment.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

We all sat at the Forman's dinner table quietly munching at the meat loaf and mashed potatoes that Kitty had cooked up for us. I threaded my fingers with Steven's hand under the table while I happily ate my meal. Steven snorted slightly at me while he drank his Tab. Laurie was suspiciously AWOL tonight for some reason, but I didn't really want to know. Usually knowing where she was when she disappeared meant getting pulled into her shenanigans.

Eric cleared his throat slightly after he swallowed a spectacularly big scoop of mashed potatoes, "Speaking of work –"

"We weren't talking about work," Steven raised his brow at Eric while he took a bite out of his meat loaf. Eric shot Steven an irritated look before beaming at Red. Ahhh…. 

I tilted my head towards Eric and nodded, "So work. Right?" Eric grinned at me and Kitty let out an encouraging hum further prompting Eric to continue. 

Eric cleared his throat again and lopsidedly grinned, "Dad and I really put in some hard hours today, didn't we, Pop?"

Red blinked rapidly before grunting, "Yep. Eric's really bustin' his hump down at the shop when he visits." How he had the time for school, his part time job, Donna and helping out at the shop; voluntarily, really baffled me. 

A genuine smile stretched across Kitty's face, "Well, I am just so happy my two fellas work so well together." 

Eric looked like he was itching to say something so I decided to try and make an opening for him. Swallowing my food I pseudo-curiously asked, "Hey, how's Earl doing?"

"Oh, he's okay, but his damn dog can't go a day without gettin' hit," Red let out a slightly frustrated sigh. Yeah. If I had constantly late employees, I'd get pretty peeved as well. I was just lucky in that regard, for now at least.

Kitty sent Red a sympathetic grin, "Well, that Earl's always been a character." Steven almost choked on his Tab before managing to compose himself. I shot him a questioning look and he mouthed 'later'. I shrugged bonelessly and continued eating. It could probably wait. 

Eric bounced in his seat slightly, "Yeah, like today, he was late, and Dad said, "Get to work," and he said, " Sorry, Red. I'm useless without my coffee." And then I said, "He must not have had coffee in years." Right?"

Steven smirked, "That's cute." 

Eric raised his brow at the silent challenge, "Yeah. And that's not even my best Earl joke." I rolled my eyes at both boys, sometimes when they egged each other on, stupid things would ensue. I just hoped that it wouldn't do anything to mess up one of our nicer dinners. 

"Okay?" I nodded towards Eric while I gently squeezed Steven's hand. Steven gripped my hand slightly in return pulling my seat just ever so slightly closer to him. I doubt anyone noticed though. 

"Ready?" Eric shot Steven a slightly irritated look before beaming at us, "Knock-knock." 

Kitty let out a patient sigh, "Who's there?"

Eric goofily grinned at us, "It's not Earl, 'cause he's late." It wasn't that good of a punch line and the fake laugh that Kitty and I both produced was proof enough. Kitty gave me a conspiring smile, which I fully returned. Sometimes it was better off just to pretend Eric was funny; it would spare his feelings for now. 

Red finished off his mashed potatoes and snorted out a derisive laugh, "Yeah, I'm guessin' "Earl's" not short for "early."" I don't think that he was very amused with Earl's tardiness; if his quips really meant anything.

Kitty nodded while the rest of us continued on eating, "That's a good one, Red." Eric looked triumphant while Steven and I exchanged a glance. Eric was on his own with this one, following Eric into a minefield wasn't our idea of a fun day. 

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

The basement was surprisingly warm for once. I think Kitty and Red were doing well financially because they turned on the heat for once. It worked out that today was really cold outside so this contrast in temperatures was really nice.

Laurie lounged in the basement with us which irritated the guys to no end, well…everyone but Michael that is. I was just glad she hadn't decided to darken my doorway.

Laurie chewed her gum loudly blowing and popping bubbles now and again. Eric turned and growled at his older sister rolling his eyes at her, "Hey, uh, Laurie?"

Laurie tilted her head while she leaned into Michael's shoulder, "Yeah?" She continued to chew her gum like a cow chewing cud. 

Steven scoffed and shot her an irritated look scathingly stating, "Could you, uh- get out! Thanks." I patted his shoulder sympathetically and continued reading Where The Sidewalk Ends with my free hand. These poems and pictures were rather intriguing. 

Laurie ground her teeth for a moment before resuming her loud chewing, "Come on, Kelso. Come to my room. I need you to, um, help me move my bookcase." Laurie then proceeded to scurry off to her bedroom making sure to sway her hips in an exaggerated motion. I idly wondered if she knew that sex wasn't the only solution to things.

Michael goofily grinned while he stood up from his seat, "That means we're gonna have sex." 

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah. Thanks for cracking that mind bending code, Michael." Shel Silverstein was a really good poet. I flipped to the next page in my book only half listening to everyone around me. I wasn't going to finish this book today at this rate. 

Steven gave Michael an expectant look, "Hey, man, what are you doing?" I'm pretty sure he was following his penis.

Fez tore his eyes away from the TV for a moment before laughingly saying, "They're going up to have sex. Get the wax out of your ears." 

I tilted my head towards Fez slightly, "Fez, that's not what they meant at all." Eric looked beyond irritated with Michael and started to shake his head.

Fez curiously looked at me, "It's not?"

I shook my head shortly, "Nope."

Eric huffed out an irritated breath, "Man, you can't bring my older sister to our half of the basement. This is like our fortress of solitude."

Michael looked around at our varying looks of displeasure before reluctantly stating, "Well, I'm sorry, but she's my girlfriend, and I love her." 

Eric sneered at Michael, "No, you don't." 

Michael sighed and pouted, "Well, alright, no. But I do like her." 

Steven sighed and supplied, "No, no you don't." 

"I think she is okay and the line between love and okay is pretty fine. But the line between doin' it and not doin' it that's not fine at all," Michael gave us all a disgruntled look, much like a child being denied his new favorite toy. 

Fez snorted and indolently added, "Just like the line between moron and idiot?" Fez was getting really good with grasping the English language. I wondered if he wanted to read this book after I was done.

"Exactly," Michael smugly stated. I don't think he caught the insult that Fez threw his way even when Fez started giggling slightly. 

Michael then proceeded to whine, "You know, it took me ages to get Annie in the sack. Laurie, she already lets me do it. And, plus, I'm over here all the time anyway so there's, like, the convenience factor." 

Laurie popped her head back into our side of the basement and impatiently stated, "Kelso, my bookcase isn't going to move itself." She smirked at him winking, "Or maybe it will." Laurie then ducked back into her bedroom cackling all the while. 

Michael looked bewildered before chasing after her, "Damn! I gotta go!"

I shook my head at their antics, muttering, "Dumbest babies ever." 

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

We sat up in bed, curled together under our sheets, as the crickets chirped outside our slightly opened window. The night air blew in a pleasantly cool breeze through our room.

Steven slung his arm around my shoulders while I snuggled into his side, "So Kelso's _actually_ dating Laurie. Not one of his usual date and dumps."

I looked up at him and quietly inquired, "Do you think it'll blow up in his face?" I really wanted this to blow up in his face. I just wish some people would be punished already; this was probably why I didn't have super powers.

Steven snorted, "Probably, it'll probably make Laurie more of a cow too."

I nodded and tilted my head slightly, trying to find a comfortable spot on his chest, "Are we going to talk to him about it?"

Steven looked up at the ceiling and traced random shapes on my naked shoulder, "Yeah, Kelso's a moron, but he doesn't deserve to be tortured forever for following his dick." He gave me a lopsided smile before planting a quick kiss onto my lips.

I sighed and nodded, jutting out my lower lip stubbornly, "I think he should still be punished though. For cheating, mainly."

Steven let out a deep chuckle, "I know. That's one of the many reasons as to why I love you." Because I want vengeance? I really didn't get how Steven liked that, but whatever. I was glad that he did, in any case.

I looked up at him curiously, "Really?"

He let out a content hum while he closed his eyes, "Mhmm."

I grinned and snuggled further into Steven, placing a gentle kiss on his neck, "I love you too, Steven. So… I think Brooke, might have a crush on Kelso. Just a little, one if what happened the other day was an indication."

Steven opened his eyes and gave me a tired smile, "That spells trouble."

I giggled and shrugged, "Indeed, but I don't think we should get into that one."

Steven nodded and brought the blankets up higher, "A minefield sort of conversation?"

I yawned and rubbed my eyes slightly, "Yeah. I can't be bothered though."

Steven smirked slightly before turning us over into a spooning position, "That's my girl. Let's go to sleep." Sleep sounded really good. Sex sounded good too, but I was kind of tired. Eh. There was always tomorrow.

I let out another deep yawn, "Okay. Good night, puddin' pop."

I could hear Steven smiling while he whispered, "Good night, doll." Tomorrow would certainly be interesting.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

I took the morning off to help Steven kidnap Michael before school. It was quite easy after we had convinced Eric that something had to be done. He had suggested picking Michael up to go to school instead of him doing it. I think he had plans that involved Donna in the morning as well, so two birds, one stone.

Michael looked at us suspiciously. I don't think he believed that Eric was sick at all. Then again, he did still get into our car, so who's to say?

Steven glanced back at Michael through his rearview mirror, "Kelso, we gotta confab, man."

Michael gave us a reluctant, "Okay."

Steven turned his attention back to the road an stated, "I've seen you screw up an awful lot and, sure, I've enjoyed it." 

I let out a deep sigh and glanced back at Michael's mulish expression, "But now you've gone too far, Michael. This is a major sort of screw up waiting to happen."

At Michael's silence Steven gently inquired, "Do you know what this is about?"

Michael let out a huff, "Uh-huh. I think I do." He crossed his arms and started pouting.

Steven cleared his throat and stated, "Laurie's got great legs and a fine rack, but she's a major skankoid."

I raised my brow at Steven and he gave me a sheepish look in return. Whatever. I rolled my eyes and patiently added, "And she's not exactly okay with herself right now either."

"What do you mean?" Michael shot me a curious look.

I shot him a small smile and stated in the best mothering tone I could muster up, "She has issues she needs to deal with, and so do you Michael, before she should really get into another relationship."

"I don't have _issues_ ," Michael whined and uncrossed his arms. He looked at me with wide eyes. Having issues wasn't the biggest thing in the world, but it seemed like it might've been the wrong thing to say to Michael.

Steven snorted and continued on driving, "Kelso, yes, yes you do have issues. Besides that, you don't know where a girl like that has been." He glanced at Michael briefly before making a turn onto the high school parking lot, "Now, I know you're weak and easily manipulated when it comes to your penis, but you gotta learn to think more before just diving into things."

I hastily added, " **And** make smart choices because what's convenient _isn't_ always what's **best**."

A thoughtful frown formed on Michael's face, "Okay." He pulled on his backpack while we started looking around for a parking spot. 

Steven resolutely nodded, "I think we've made our point." We eventually found a parking spot near the school gym. I hopped out of the car to let Michael out while Steven got out of the driver's seat once we were parked.

"Thanks for the ride, guys," Michael gave us a grateful smile before running off.

Steven called out, "No problem." He turned to me slightly and asked, "Lin, are you sure you're okay with walking to The Rolling Scones?"

I tiptoed and pecked Steven's lips, "Mhmm. I'll be fine. I love you."

Steven winked at me and pinched my but lightly, "I love you too. Have a good day at work."

I let out a tiny laugh and swatted his wandering hand away, "Have a good day at school, puddin' pop."

He grinned at me in return while we parted ways, "I'll try. I'll see you right after school, doll."

"I'll hold you to that," I waved to him while I started heading towards The Rolling Scones. 

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Business went along as usual and soon enough the end of the day rolled on by. I flipped the sign on our door and turned off the open light sign in our window. Mabel finished up making our frappacinos and started cleaning out her station. Leo packed up the pastries we had set aside for ourselves since at this point; we were always cleaned out by 6 pm. Brooke scrubbed and shined everything with a single-minded determination. I think she was trying to keep her mind off of Michael _still_ dating Laurie. I still really couldn't see what drew her to Michael, but to each his or her own.

Steven and Eric were helping clean up and set up our new decorations respectively. I glanced at the two of them and smiled. It was nice having extra hands besides my employees.

Eric finished stringing up the white Christmas lights I had asked him to install. He thought I was weird that I was stringing them up all along the ceiling, but he acquiesced to my request anyways. After he had commented that Christmas was many months away, that is.

He grumbled slightly, "Man, we had such a good thing goin' at work and he just wrecked that. And, by the way, without Earl, I'm back to "dumb-ass." He just- He's just mean." 

I pulled down the roll up curtains that we had recently installed and rolled my eyes, "Oh, Eric. Really? Come on now." Everyone else mumbled or muttered that they had agreed that his insult was just weak. 

Eric glanced around at all of us and huffed, "Well he really is sometimes, guys. It just stinks, because you know what? This is the first time we were ever, like, you know cool with each other. Why does he have to be such a hard-ass all the time?"

Brooke chortled and shot Eric a bewildered look, "Eric. I really think that's just how he expresses himself. It's a generational gap." She let out a tired sigh and finished cleaning the bistro table she was working on.

Mabel nodded and stretched out her arms, "It's totally normal with everyone's parents right now. Especially if any one of your parents were in a war. Or in the military, navy, or air force. I seriously can't understand my parents either. I totally don't want to go into the navy, but that doesn't mean that they don't love me when we argue all the time. It's the generational gap." I glanced back at Mabel, who was shorter than I was, thusly dubbed Tinkerbelle. I couldn't quite imagine her as a naval officer; it seemed like too weird of a contrast.

Eric recoiled slightly at the new knowledge that everyone at the shop apparently knew about, "A what?"

I finished cleaning the clear glass fridges and stood up from my previously crouched position. In the gentlest tone I could muster I stated, "Since the generational gap's male gender ideas circle around being stoic and emotionally constipated, a lot of that generation doesn't like to talk. Like really talk, about things, even if it would make relationships easier. Besides, that's probably how he's always expressed himself." I had known Red for a while now, and it had seemed like he had always been that way.

Eric got down from the ladder and inspected his work before muttering, "I just wish he could care, just a little..."

Leo scoffed at him while he came into the front wiping off his damp hands, "Man, at least yours doesn't beat you. All he does is yell, Forman. Be glad." I really didn't know how to react to that so I just shrugged. The other's looked uncomfortable as well. I didn't really know how they dealt with child abuse in this era. Was it still child abuse when the kid was 18 like Leo? Ugh. Just _nope_.

Eric gave Leo a hesitant look, "Well…yeah, but still…"

Steven cleared his throat and swept up some more while Leo helped Eric take the ladder down, "I think he cares, Forman. He just shows it in his own way. Better that, than my dead beat parents or Lin's flakey parents. At least your folks care even if Red rolls you over the coals." 

The ladder was put back into its rightful place and Eric was handed a frappuccino. He sipped on it absently and muttered, "Yeah. Well, if that's true, then… I guess he really, really cares." The others happily took their finished frappuccinos from Mabel and snagged their respective pastry boxes. Mabel grinned at me along with Leo and Brooke. I like our closing times too, it felt good. 

I gave Eric a measuring look while I bit into my brownie, "And if we're wrong…we'll you're moving out soon anyways."

Eric nodded and a small smile flashed onto his face, "That's true. Thanks guys."

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

The clouds had come in and the rain started spattering against the window panes. Everyone had already left while Steven and I did one last security check before we decided to leave. Sure, it seemed like a pretty safe small town, but you never know. Better safe than sorry.

Steven did the final sweeping up in the front while I scrubbed down all the counters one last time. I hummed a random tune under my breath and basked in the peace and quiet.

I heard Steven call out my name and I dropped my wash cloth onto the counter rushing over. I noticed the white Christmas lights that Eric had installed earlier glowed against the gloomy sunlight that passed through the rain clouds now and again.

Steven put a record onto the new record player; one of our customers donated it to the store as a thank you. We had made that person about 200 frappuccinos in one day for a party they had later that evening. It was double what Angie had asked us to make for her party at Grooves. I didn't personally know that person, but he seemed nice enough. I think his name was Randall, Randy, Ran- something.

Steven grinned and held out his hand while How Deep Is Your Love rang out from the record player. My hands drifted to my mouth and I let out a disbelieving laugh.

Steven swayed and let out a goofy laugh before bringing me into an embrace. I intertwined my arms around his neck and gazed softly up at him, "What's this about?" I didn't forget our anniversary, did I? No. No that already happened this year. Was it a birthday? Damn it.

Steven let his hands settle on my lower hips grazing my butt now and again, "I love you."

I let out a slight giggle, a wide beaming grin spread across my face making my eyes crinkle, "I love you too." I adored it when Steven showed me this side of him. It was a vast improvement from before, but even if he didn't do these little romantic things _all the time_ …I would still love him any ways. This was enough.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

We broke out a new Monopoly game Steven and I had recently purchased. It had seemed like a good idea at the time. Now, however, well…

Fez happily threw up his arms and whooped, "Ooh. Now I've got Park Place and Boardwalk. I am the richest of all." 

Steven scowled at him and grumbled, "Damn it Fez." He placed down his face Monopoly money with a grimace.

I sighed and looked at my cards, "Are you sure you haven't played this game before, Fez?"

Fez shook his head while he bounced in his seat, "No, but I am on fire."

Eric pouted and whined slightly, "Why can't we start over?"

Fez frowned and yelped, "Because - Ay!" Eric tried to tip the board over sneakily while Steven just tilted it back up. Eric scowled at Steven slightly.

I rolled my eyes and snorted out a laugh, "Eric, stop trying to tip over the board."

Eric sighed, "But, I'm in jail." He kept getting put in jail somehow. He had the worst sort of luck with this game today.

Fez shrugged, "So?" I doubt that he would be so cool about it if he was constantly getting stuck back in jail.

Steven chortled, "We've been in real jail, Forman. Suck it up." Well it was more like a holding cell, to be honest.

Laurie and Michael barged into the basement cutting off any comment that Eric could've made as a rebuttal. Laurie scowled at Michael slightly while she dusted herself off, 'Next time we go hiking, make sure you bring a blanket. I think I have a twig in my shorts." 

Michael pouted while we all laughed. Eric tried to tip our game over and I just pushed it back onto the coffee table. That joke was just too easy, so none of us bothered to insinuate that Michael had a twig dick. It could really go unsaid at this point. Annette would've loved that joke.

Laurie made a face at us and turned back to Michael demanding, "So, Michael, when you come over for dinner tonight don't wear that stupid unicorn tie." 

"But I like that tie," Michael jutted out his lower lip and widened his eyes. He had a really odd taste in ties, plus I think that was one of the many gifts that Annette had given him. Hum…Intriguing.

Laurie gave him a scathing look, "No, no you don't." I think she knew who it was from as well. She then proceeded to march into her room slamming her door behind her.

Steven gave Michael a wary look, "Kelso, man, you're not seriously coming to dinner tonight, are you?" It was one of our Forman dinner nights, and I knew that Kitty and Red usually looked forward to those. Ugh. Trust Laurie to ruin dinner when it hadn't even happened yet. I rolled my eyes. Damn it.

Michael tilted his head curiously, "Why shouldn't I? You know, Annie broke up with me, and I needed a girlfriend and Laurie's it. Plus, I need to eat, so I'm coming to dinner." 

I sighed and started putting away our abandoned game. Fez pouted, but relinquished his cards to me eventually. I gave Michael a tired frown, "God, Michael. Can't you just eat at your own house?"

Michael shook his head, "No, because my family'll make fun of me for getting dumped."

Eric looked up at Michael and let out a deep long sigh, "You're lame and you're sad, Kelso, but if you go to dinner with Red, you're gonna get your just deserts."

Michael shrugged settling down in to his lawn chair, "I don't really care what you guys serve. I just wanna be there for Laurie, you know? I hope there's pie." 

I tucked the game away underneath the chair Steven and I usually shared and solemnly stated, "Oh, Michael. It's gonna be so bad. Just don't come."

Steven pinched the bridge of his nose and deadpanned, "For your sake, Kelso, just don't show up." 

Michael nodded and it almost seemed like he understood the concept of Red tearing him apart. However, we were proven wrong when he asked, "So can I come to dinner tonight?"

Eric gave him a shark like stare while deadpanning, "No."

Michael puffed out his chest and gave us all a smug smile, "Look, Red loves Laurie, right? And Laurie likes me. Therefore, Red has to like me. I mean, what father wouldn't like the guy who's nailing his daughter?"

Steven snorted out a mocking laugh, "That would be all fathers, Kelso. All fathers."

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Kitty had apparently needed something extra for dinner tonight, so we volunteered to go to the grocery store. Besides, we were in need of some grocery shopping ourselves; two birds, one stone.

We pushed our shopping cart along the isle in the grocery store placing various items into our buggy as we spotted them. I crossed off a couple canned peaches on our list while Steven started computing how much we were at now. I guess we both weren't quite paying attention because we managed to bump into someone.

My heart skipped a beat as my gut clenched slightly. Steven lowered his sunglasses for a moment while he lifted a brow, "Hey, aren't you that guy who owns Grooves?"

Mr. Bennett let out a big long laugh after staring at us for a second or two, "Yeah. In fact I am. I'm sorry about bumping into you. I was enjoying this frappuccino concoction and I wasn't quite all here. I had heard that The Rolling Stones were rumored to visit the place, and I was trying to figure out how I could get in on that. I love The Rolling Stones."

I gaped at him. I couldn't believe we had actually bumped into _Mr. Bennett_. I thought he lived in Milwaukee? Steven gently took my notepad from my hands and scribbled down the numbers that he had calculated before nodding at Mr. Bennett, "It's okay. No harm done. We hadn't heard about anything like that, right Lin?"

He stared at me slightly, and I nodded my head numbly, "Right. Right…None of our employees said anything about something like that happening."

Steven smugly smiled at me, "I told you that The Rolling Scones would be a big hit, doll."

I rolled my eyes at him looping my arm around his waist, "I know."

Mr. Bennett loudly sipped his frappuccino before giving us a curious glance, "I'm glad to meet fellow business owners. It's always nice to know that there are more of us around than those big zombie corporations hanging about. Which businesses do you two own?"

Steven grinned at Mr. Bennett, "I know man! Those corporations are only out to get us man. Turning us into zombie consumers that never ask questions."

Mr. Bennett nodded, "Exactly."

I giggled and my shock melted away. These two men were more alike than I had expected, "We own The Rolling Scones bakery and café. I'm really glad you like our frappacinos; we'll be expanding on frappuccino flavors next month as a customer thank you. We're handing out poll cards at the store right now."

Mr. Bennett gave us a wide grin that made his eyes sparkle, "You two have a great business going on. It you two ever need some music or some sponsors for anything, you can call me." He gave us his business card, "Seriously. Your frappacinos are great. Have a nice day, you two."

Steven fingered the business card, "Damn. So that happened." He turned to me and winked, "You owe me sex in the car."

I laughed, "I was never opposed to losing, puddin' pop."

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Michael walked into the dining room in the middle of dinner. I had feverishly hoped that Michael had heeded our warnings, but it looked like he was dumber than I had initially thought.

Steven shook his head and muttered something about people needing to lock all their doors more often. I nodded along while I drank some of my grape juice. It was amazing that no one had broken into either of our houses.

Michael beamed at us holing a paper bag in one arm, "Hey, guys. Sorry I'm late." Steven scowled at him while gave Michael a put out look. Eric rapidly shook his head while Kitty gave him a wary look. Red had thankfully decided that Michael was of no consequence right now.

Michael took a seat down near Red, "What? You guys started eating without me? That is so rude. I'm just kidding."

Kitty cleared her throat and gave Eric a strained smile, "Well, Eric, you must've forgotten to mention you invited Michael to dinner tonight." 

Eric almost choked on his lamb chop before rapidly nodding, "Oh, right. Yeah, I guess I did. Oh, and there are my chocolates. The chocolates that I asked you to bring over to me. Ooh, Fanny Farmer, my favorite." 

"No. No. See, those are for Laurie," Michael frowned and shook his head motioning to the very silent Laurie. She sighed and threw Michael a peeved look. 

Red glared at Michael, "Kelso, what the hell are you doing here?"

Laurie let out a yelp, "Dad!"

Michael held out a piece of chocolate towards Red, "Uh, nougat?"

I shot Michael a scathing look, "Damn it Michael. Why do you have to be such an idiot?"

Michael shrugged off my comment and offered up the beer that he had brought for Red, "Don't worry, Red. I got something for you too." 

"Five beers?" Red's eye twitched and I honestly thought he might explode. I rubbed my temples with my forefingers and I could distinctly hear Steven let out an irritated hiss.

"Uh, yeah. They were all out of six-packs. Weird, huh?" Michael chuckled nervously and stole a sweet roll off of the table nibbling on it lightly.

Red gave Laurie a stern look, "Laurie, what's going on?"

Laurie widened her eyes as her lower lip trembled slightly, "He's my boyfriend, Daddy." She glanced at Michael and frowned, "And he loves me." She glanced at our disbelieving looks and muttered, "And he's good to me." Laurie then proceeded to play with the food that she had left on her plate while she deadpanned, "And we're happy together." Yeah. That was convincing. 

Red's completion matched his nickname while he glared down Michael and venomously snarled, "Kelso, you have five seconds to get as far away from me as possible." 

Michael recoiled and gave Red a look that vaguely reminded me of a kicked puppy, "But, Red, what about our unspoken bond?"

Red slammed his closed fist onto the table and hissed, "One… Two…" 

Michel bolted out of his seat and scrambled away from the dinner table, "I'll call you." Laurie meekly looked at Red and Michael's retreating form. Kitty let out a deep sigh while Eric shook his head. Steven gripped my hand underneath the table and I squeezed back gently. He was right. Tonight had been the wrong night for a Forman family dinner.

And the rest of dinner was eaten in complete silence. The only sound was the dull throbbing of that vein in Red's giant, shiny head. There goes the happy family dinner I was hoping for.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

 **Circle Time:**

Steven lit the Mary Jane stick after I had taken my customary puffs from my inhalers. He passed on the stick to Eric who placed it on the center of the basement coffee table. Fez happily inhaled the wafting fumes.

 **PAN TO FEZ**

Fez let out a deep breath, "Boy, I am glad I am not Kelso. Sure he has had sex a lot and I am still a virgin but-" He looked dazed for a moment before declaring, "I wish I was Kelso."

 **PAN TO LIN**

I shook my head waving away the smoke that floated into my vicinity, "No, you don't, Fez. You really, really don't." 

**PAN TO STEVEN**

Steven pulled me further into his lap and chuckled slightly. He kissed my neck and I rolled my eyes at his antics smiling all the while. Steven peered around me and tilted his head towards Fez, "Fez, man, being Kelso is like not knowing the truth behind all the deception in society and just getting trampled all over by the _man_. Repeatedly."

 **PAN TO FEZ**

Fez let out a cackling laugh rocking back and forth for a moment, "I just totally forgot why I was laughing. That is _so_ funny."

 **PAN TO ERIC**

Eric pulled the Mary Jane stick closer to himself as he gave Fez a wary look, "Okay. No more for Fez, okay? That outburst of cackling is really putting a damper on my mood."

 **PAN TO STEVEN**

Steven chuckled leaning his head on my shoulder, "Well, this'll put that mood right out of you, Forman. Me and my chick, have to jet."

 **PAN TO ERIC**

"Huh? Why?" Eric pouted and shot me a confused look.

 **PAN TO FEZ**

Fez whined, "Why do the cool man and little goddess have to leave?"

 **PAN TO STEVEN**

Steven rolled his eyes and gently slid me off of his lap, "Brooke got 'sick' today so we have to stand in for her at the bakery."

 **PAN TO LIN**

I got up along with Steven and shrugged slightly, "I really should hire more people, now that we're doing pretty well as a business."

 **PAN TO ERIC  
**

"There goes competency for you," Eric chuckled and inhaled more of the Mary Jane vapors.

 **PAN TO STEVEN**

Steven snorted and shook his legs slightly, "I think she's just pissed off about Kelso."

 **PAN TO LIN**

I wrapped my arm around Steven's waist and weakly tried to defend Brooke, "She's just a little infatuated with him."

 **PAN TO FEZ**

Fez gazed at us dolefully, "Damn. Why does Kelso get all the girls?" Yeah. He had too much. Smoking more dank before Circle Time was probably a bad idea.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Steven and I strolled back into the basement after a busy day at The Rolling Scones. Steven gave everyone a curt wave, "Hey."

I nodded and wiggled my fingers at everyone, "Howdy, people."

Eric turned grinning at me and Steven, "Oh, hey guys. You wanna hear a really funny story? I was just upstairs, and Red was yelling at me about Kelso. And then I said, "What are you doing yelling at me? Kelso's right downstairs. In fact, I'll go get him for you"."

Steven chuckled while we took our customary seat, "Say, that is a funny story." 

Michael shot us all a dirty look, "I don't care. I'll go talk to Red. He was really mean to me, and here I'd brought him a five-pack. So I hope he's ready to apologize." 

Donna rolled her eyes as she flipped through another one of her magazines, "Oh, yeah. Yeah, that's it. If there's one thing Red's about, it's forgiveness." 

Fez shot Donna a confused look, "No, he's not. He's the opposite of that." He glanced around at all of us and found that we were all giving him 'no duh' looks. The confusion cleared off of his face and he grinned, "Oh, wait. I get you. Funny."

I shook my head and sighed while I settled into Steven's lap, "Oh Michael, it's your funeral if you go."

"You guys don't get it. Just wait and see. I know he'll apologize," Michael made his way towards the garage.

Steven shook his head and gave Michael a bastardized salute, "It was nice knowing you, Kelso."

Eric snorted out a laugh and wryly smiled, "Tell me what being an ass-hat feels like, if you live."

Michael huffed and stomped towards the garage. Red was going to chew him out. I wondered what this would do for Michael.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

For the next little while, every time that we hung out at Eric's place Michael would always find out a way to ditch us. I think Red had really rolled him over the coals, which really scared Michael off. Laurie refused to tell us whether they were still dating though. Oh well. We'd all find out eventually.

Donna swaggered through the basement door waving a brightly colored hardcover book in her hand, "Hey, you guys I just got an advance copy of the yearbook!"

I glanced at her from my comfortable position on Steven's lap, "How'd you swing that Donna?"

Donna casually strolled to the couch beside us and promptly plopped down beside Eric. Eric kissed her cheek fondly and Donna kissed his lips back lightly. She smiled at me and stated, "Tina is really good friends with the bunch of nerds that compiled it, and I guilt tripped her into giving me one."

"Oh Donna," I shot her a disappointed look. She really needed to spend more time with her sister. Especially just as time to just bond together, and not because she wanted something.

Donna frowned raising her brow at me, "What?"

I shook my head and chastised her slightly, "You really shouldn't pick on Tina like that."

Donna shrugged off my comment and motioned to the year book she was still holding, "Nah, the kid'll be fine. Besides, you'll all be happy to know that 1977 is best yearbook ever." It sometimes disheartened me when she treated Tina like she was invisible. She was a nice enough kid and she never asked to tag along with us, like some people.

Steven rolled his eyes at Donna's comment, "Is it because we're all in it, Big Red? 'Cause now you sound vapid." He really wasn't that interested in the year book. If I recalled correctly he never had enough to purchase it in the years prior, and vehemently refused to accept one as a gift from anyone. Including me.

Donna waved off his comment and opened up to a certain page, "Psh. No. You'll all see when I show you."

Eric warily looked at Donna's gleeful smile, "Donna, what'd you do?"

"You'll see, Eric," Donna's eyes sparkled with mischief as we all drew closer to look at the photo that she was pointing at.

Fez leaned in closer and bounced slightly, "This is so exciting. My first American yearbook. Show us some pictures of Fez." 

Donna shot Fez an apologetic look, "Sorry, Fez. There aren't any."

Fez went to grab the yearbook, but Donna pulled it in closer to her while Eric gently pushed Fez back. Fez shot them a betrayed look, "What the hell? So, they do not let foreigners in your yearbook?"

Eric shrugged, "Uh-huh. I guess? To be fair, we haven't seen any of the pictures of any of us either. Donna just got this." Donna nodded and smirked. What was she planning?

I sent Fez a consoling smile, "I'm sorry, Fez. If it helps, I wasn't really in the yearbook at all when I went to school."

Fez sighed and slumped back into his seat pouting all the while, "Yes, that helps a little, little goddess."

Steven shrugged and gave me a peck on my shoulder, "To be fair, doll, they didn't have a chance to take much of any pictures of you since you sped through high school."

I laughed slightly leaning against Steven's encircled arms, "Touché."

"Look right here at the certain someone in the crowd," Donna smirked at us and tried to pull our attention to the specific photo that she had flipped to.

I let out a pseudo gasp and winked at Donna, "Oh my God, mooning." I didn't quite give a shit, but I could see that she thought this was hilarious. "Annette's all cheering away, and the whole time she's getting mooned."

"Yeah! You get it Lin. High five," Donna beamed at me and leaned over the armrest of the couch raising her hand for a high five.

I shook my head and chuckled returning Donna's high five. She grinned while Eric looked on at the picture squinting at the naked ass that the camera had captured. Steven gazed at the picture for a moment before rolling his eyes.

Fez caught a glimpse of the photo and giggled, "Oh, my God. That is a girl butt. Hee-hee." 

Eric sighed giving us all a dry look, "There's girl butt in the yearbook and I can't tell who it is. I wish we had a magnifying glass." 

Fez perked up for a moment and slid out a magnifying glass out of his pocket, "Oh. Here you go. I- I was just playing with some bugs."

I raised my brow at him and Fez awkwardly coughed into his hand. Steven shook his head while Eric stared at the photo in disbelief. 

He glanced at Donna and rapidly began to pale, "God, I can't believe it. That's not girl butt. That's Donna's butt." 

Donna cackled triumphantly, "Yes, it is! Eric." I really didn't get the stunts Donna would go through. Sure, it was sort of funny, but not hilarious, at least not to the point of cackling. 

"Are you okay, Eric? You look like you're going to pass out," I gave him a worried glance and Eric started shaking his head rapidly. Was he just denying the existence of this picture now? 

Steven snorted out a laugh, "Yeah. Could it be because of your girlfriend's naked butt?" I rolled my eyes at Steven. He would've been just as offended if I had stupidly decided to moon people on camera.

Eric snapped the yearbook shut shocking Donna slightly, "God damn it, Donna." He gave her a deeply disappointed look. 

"Eric, it's no big deal," A look of hurt and confusion formed on Donna's face. 

Eric gave Donna a pained look, "It is too, Donna. This is a pretty _big_ deal." It probably was a pretty big deal to Eric considering how he was raised and the era we were in. Sure free love was a raging thing right now, but it wasn't that prevalent in our 'small' town.

Fez morosely stared at the yearbook that Eric was currently gripping, "I know why I'm not in the yearbook. It's because whitey's keeping me down." 

Eric gave him a disgruntled look and handed him the yearbook, "Hey, Fez. Just look at Donna's naked butt some more." 

Fez looked at it tilting his head side to side before nodding, "Yes, that is nice." 

Donna grinned brilliantly, "Thank you."

Steven chuckled into my hair, "This is really stupid."

I nodded and muttered under my breath, "Let's let her have this."

Steven nodded as we watched this latest drama in our group unfold. 

Eric full turned to Donna and solemnly gazed at her, "Okay. Okay. Donna, take me through the chain of events. Now, uh, you're at the pep rally. Oh. And at this point your pants are on." 

"Right," Donna deadpanned. I think that she was being really, really stubborn and stupid about all of this. I thought she was done acting out. What was up with her? 

Eric cleared his throat and searched Donna's face, "And then they weren't. Donna, mooning's not something you just do." 

Donna looked affronted and snapped, "No. Men and women should have equal rights to moon people, Eric."

I let out a deep sigh and shook my head slightly, "Donna, I don't think that's what he was getting at. At all." 

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

I popped some more popcorn into my mouth while Donna and I had another one of our girl's day's in. Steven had opted out of hanging out with an angsting Michael and Eric tonight even if it meant ditching Fez.

Donna tossed some popcorn into her mouth before acidically stating, "You know what? I love showing my butt! I don't care what Eric says. I like to show it, and I like to shake it." 

Steven almost snorted out the soda that he was trying to drink while I let out a slight chuckle. I shot a sympathetic look at Donna while she reclined in her seat. I tucked my legs underneath me and leaned my back against Steven's side, "Donna, I can totally respect that. Just be careful, though, or they'll call you a home-wrecker." 

Donna huffed, "I can count the number of homes I've wrecked on one hand. None." 

I rolled my eyes at her dry comment, "You know what I mean. A lot of the folks around here are kind of traditional."

"Well, they need to shake their booties some more and get with the times," Donna petulantly looked at the show that was playing across our TV.

I shrugged bonelessly, "I doubt that they see it that way."

Steven popped a piece of popcorn into his mouth only really glancing at us now and again deadpanning, "Don't worry, ladies, 'cause no one's gonna label you here. If you guys want to take off some clothes and shake some stuff, feel free. I don't really care." 

I don't really know if he was being sarcastic, so I poked his belly slightly, "Steven. Really?"

Steven glanced down at me gifting me with a lopsided grin, "What? It was just a suggestion. Besides, the only one I really want to see naked is you, Lin."

Donna shot us a disgusted look, "Ugh. Hyde, turn down the gross."

I fluttered my eyelashes at Steven pecking his lips lightly, "Awe…thank you sweetie."

A commercial came on with a couple people singing, "Shake, shake, shake! Shake, shake, shake! Shake your booty-"

"Whoo! Rock it, girl. I'll shake too", Donna zoned back onto the TV and started to wiggle as well.

I idly wondered how Donna and Eric would deal with this new development, and if we'd be pulled into it.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

We walked into the Forman's kitchen and found that Red, Kitty, and Laurie were gathered around a red faced Eric. Kitty glared at Eric, for once, and hissed, "Well, I hope you're happy. I don't think Bob will ever recover from the sight of your rear end." 

I tilted my head and curiously asked, "What rear end?"

"Eric was being a dipshit, and mooned Bob", Laurie spared me a glance before sneering at Eric.

Steven shook his head, "Damn." The stuff we missed while we went at work.

Laurie nodded and added with a superior sort of air, "Yup. You guys missed it by being at work."

Steven rolled his eyes at her, "Well, some of us have to make a living." I was glad that I hadn't told him how much money we really had. I was kind of hesitant to add any comment onto his because we really didn't _need_ to work for a living, not technically.

"Whatever, orphan," Laurie flipped her hair over her shoulder and sashayed out of the room.

Red chuckled and really looked like he wanted to praise Eric's actions, "What I can't figure out is how you expected to run away with your pants down around your ankles." 

I shook my head while Eric sheepishly looked at his feet. I muttered under my breath, "Damn. He's really dumb sometimes."

Red grinned at us, "You two really missed the funniest damn thing." 

Kitty began to pace and she shot Eric a deeply disappointed sad expression, "Oh, Eric. How'll we ever patch this up with Bob now?"

Eric gazed at her, irritation clearly visible on his face, "Mom, it's not a big deal. It was just my butt."

Kitty suddenly stopped her pacing and snapped, "It was rude, that's what it was."

Red grinned proudly at Eric, "I think it was perfect. Just God damn perfect."

"Really, dad?" Eric's eyes sparkled slightly.

Red nodded, "Uh-huh." 

Kitty raised her brow at both men and dryly asked, "Uh-huh?"

Red cleared his throat and tried to pull down the grin that had previously been on his face, "I mean…you really screwed up this one. Now your mother and I can't play cards with them."

Steven chuckled while I nodded, "Oh, I see…"

Steven muttered under his breath, "Nice one, Red."

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Eric cleared his throat while we all sat around at Charlie's again. He glanced around and muttered, "All right. They didn't even check our fake I.D.'s." 

Fez sighed into his drink, "And I wasted a whole day thinking up my fake name." 

Steven rolled his eyes, "Yeah. Sorry, "Pez." Let's drink." 

A man with waved hair strolled up to our table and glanced down at all of us, "So, fellas, school let out early?"

Michael perked up, "Yeah. We're just-"

I kicked him under the table and hissed, "Michael, shut up." 

"Uh, I mean, no. No, we're old. We're workers," Michael deepened the tone of his voice and backpedaled.

Eric piped in, also trying to deepen his voice, "We're all construction workers." 

Fez added, "Hey, fellas, did you see that brick today? Whoo!"

He gave us an easy going half smile, "Relax, guys. It's "Serve a Minor Night". You look familiar. Do I know you?" I glared at him slightly from my seat. He was definitely going to get fired if he kept giving drinks to minors. I personally knew that Charlie was an upstanding guy; the people that he hired sometimes though…not so much. This guy certainly proved my point. At this point I just hoped that he wouldn't cause Charlie to lose his liquor license.

Steven took a swing of beer and sneered, "I should hope so Dad." Oh dear.

A bewildered look crossed on Bud's face while he let out an exaggerated laugh, "Hey! Steven! Wow!" He looked at Steven up and down from where we were sitting and a smile settled onto his face.

I felt Steven tighten his hold on me. After I took a swig of my glass of juice I gazed up at him, concern coloring my face, "Are you going to be okay, puddin' pop?

He nodded and muttered, "Yeah. Just don't go anywhere."

I smiled at him and pulled my chair closer, "I wouldn't dream of it." A small smiled tugged at his lips.

Bud stood still at our table chatting with the guys. Eric took a long look at him and made a slight face, "So you're Hyde's Dad?"

Bud chuckled slightly, "Well, that's what his mother says." That was rather insulting. I turned a gimlet gaze onto Bud. I don't think the other guys saw the veiled insult, but I had. Bud may have looked like a passive easy going good guy on the surface, but something felt rotten about him. 

Steven muttered under his breath, "I wish that weren't true."

I felt my gut clench. It really wasn't, but I didn't know how I could slip him that information. How would I know about that in the first place? All I could really do now was to comfort him as best as I could. That would just have to do, for now.

Bud rubbed the back of his neck and sheepishly added, "Kidding. Who's this little lady?" He glanced down at me and his expression made my skin crawl. That genial smile was betrayed by the hungry gaze that raked over me. Steven stiffened and pulled me even closer to him; I had briefly thought that he was going to pull me onto his lap.

Fez obliviously stared at Bud's expression, not quite getting what it meant. Michael recoiled a little and made a face.

"She's my _baby_ sister, Mr. Hyde," Eric gave him a narrowed warning look sipping on his beer slightly.

Steven firmly stated, "She's my chick, pop."

The disturbing look that had been etched on his face slowly disappeared. Bud pulled on a happy smile, "Huh. I didn't know Red had another kid… Like how your mom was my chick." His eyes actually twinkled then. I found that a little odd since he had apparently been so unhappy with Edna that he chose to walk out on them. Then again, that was just what the rumors around town were.

Steven threaded his fingers with mine, "No. She's more than that."

Bud raised his brow at me, while his mouth twitched, "I see."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Hyde," I could feel Steven grip my hand throughout this entire interaction. This whole thing made him shake slightly even with his Zen firmly in place. I personally didn't feel quite good about this interaction either.

I pulled on a strained smile, "It's nice to meet you too."

Fez noticed the tense atmosphere and chipped in, "Hello, Mr. Hyde's Dad. I am Pez. I've heard much about you." 

Fez had garnered Bud's attention, "Good things, I hope." He still had that hollowly genial smile on his face, and I was so thankful that Fez had taken his creepy attention away from me.

Fez tilted his head and sipped his beer, "Well, if running out on your family and becoming a drunk is good, then, yes." 

Michael choked on his drink and dragged Fez and Eric away, "Okay, guys. Let's look over here." Eric glanced back and I caught the worried look in his eyes. I always hated it when he looked at me like that; like I was a china doll that was about to break. 

Bud let out a slight chuckled, "Wow! Well…Look at you! You're bigger- and you got your mom's hair and her sideburns. So, how long has it been?" He took a seat beside Steven and I had to wonder, was he already on his break or what? Bud was acting really, _really_ shady.

Steven adjusted his sunglasses with his free hand before taking a gulp of his beer. He deadpanned, "Eight years and fifty-one days, but who's counting?"

Bud shrugged, a small chortle escaped out of him like air out of a balloon, "Wow! Time really flies when you're-"

I shot him a scathing look, "Drunk?" I wasn't normally rude, but seriously? This guy gave me the God damn creeps.

"Y-Well. I was gonna say "havin' fun," but-" Bud sheepishly laughed, "…same thing I guess." 

Steven stonily set his beer down onto the table, "Yeah, so how long you been back for?"

Bud looked up to the ceiling and muttered out random numbers before smiling at Steven sheepishly, "Well, let's see. Ah, that must be about a year." 

Steven deadpanned, "A year?"

Bud nodded and quickly added, "Yeah! Hey, I was gonna call ya." 

Steven and I stood up from our seats. He gave Bud a dirty look, sneering, "Oh, you were gonna call me? Oh, man, that makes you, like I don't know, what, father of the year? We'll see you around, Dad."

The other guys saw that we were making our way to the exit of Charlie's bar and scrambled after us. This whole shebang certainly could have gone better. It was going to take forever to wipe that sour look off of Steven's face. I sighed inwardly. Damn it.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

As we sat around the dinner table, strangely eating BLT's tonight, Steven stared at the sandwich that lay on his plate. I sipped my watermelon juice and took another large bite out of my sandwich. The whole thing with Bud really seemed to shake Steven to his core. I didn't really know how to relate with him for once. It felt…jarring, to say the least.

Kitty glanced at Steven, "Well, Steven, honey, you haven't touched your sandwich. You feel okay?"

He gave Kitty a half smile that didn't reach his eyes before hollowly saying, "Yeah. I'm just not hungry." 

I swallowed what I was eating and sighed, patting his thigh under the table. I murmured quietly, "Oh, Steven." Steven smiled tightly at me in return. I suppose, now wouldn't be the right time to talk about it either. 

Laurie shot Steven a mean little grin, "Are you finally tired of freeloading?"

Eric hissed, "Can it, Laurie." 

Laurie shrugged, spitefully saying, "All I'm saying is Lin's probably tired of paying for all of your stuff, and nothing here is cheap." 

Steven winced just only slightly before sneering, "Except you."

Laurie nibbled on her sandwich and flipped her hair over her shoulder, "Believe me. I'm not cheap." 

I glared at her and quipped, "Fine. "Free." Whatever." I nudged Steven gently, whispering, "Puddin' pop?"

Steven glanced at me and quietly murmured, "Yes, doll?"

I looked down at my sandwich and moved it around my plate for a little while. I glanced up at him and inaudibly stated, "You're not freeloading off of me. You know that right? Because whatever I have-"

"I know. Is ours, and vice versa," He let out a slow steady breath and an actual smile tugged at his lips. 

I grinned at him, "Mhmm."

Red called out into the dining room bringing along Steven's weird boss, "Hey, honey, I'm home! Also, a hippie's here." 

Leo, not The Rolling Scones Leo, gave Steven a curiously confused look, "Hyde, man, your dad come by lookin' for you, man. Which is really freaky 'cause I thought this bald dude was your dad." 

Steven looked up at Leo and a concerned frown spread across his face. He gave me a quick peck on the head before getting up, "Thanks, Leo." He looked around the table and stated in a subdued manner, "Excuse me for a second, please." It was one of the few emotions that really threw me off, ever since I knew Steven. I really didn't know how to feel about all of this.

Steven promptly left the dinner table and went out for some air. I stared at his empty seat and let out a deep exhausted sigh.

Kitty gazed at Steven's empty chair and at a still slightly confused Leo, "Steven's father is in town?"

Laurie snorted out a snide comment, "Yeah, right. Like he even knows who his father is." 

Eric coughed into his hand, "Bitch."

Laurie rolled her eyes at him, "Dork."

Kitty cast Eric a concerned look while Red took his customary seat at the head of the table. Red cocked his head to the side, "Eric, you know something about this?" 

Eric gulped and nodded nervously, "Right. Okay. Uh, yeah. We bumped into Hyde's dad last night. He'd been back in town, like, a year- hadn't even talked to his own son."

"Cool, egg salad," Leo had opted out of being confused and took the empty seat at the end of the table spooning some egg salad onto his plate.

"Well, I'm gonna talk to Steven and see how he's feeling about this," Kitty glanced at the door that Steven had taken and fidgeted in her seat slightly. 

Kitty then decided to sit up and was about to get out of her chair when Eric quickly added, "You know what, Mom? I wouldn't do that. Hyde likes to bottle those things up." 

"Good for him. That's where those feelings should be kept," Red nodded taking a rather large bite out of his BLT. 

Kitty rolled her eyes at Red and plopped back into her chair huffing, "Well, what is he gonna do? Pretend he doesn't have a father?"

Red sighed and swallowed what he was chewing. He gave Kitty an impatient look, "Kitty, this is a family issue, and, for once, it's not about our family. Look, the bond between a father and a son is complex and subtle."

Eric smothered a laugh with a cough and tried to pull the smirk he had growing off of his face. Red caught Eric's attempt at composure and scowled at his son, "You wipe that damn smirk off your face!"

Kitty sighed and cast a beseeching look at Red, "Red, when we took that boy into the fold it became our job to see him through thick and thin and now it's thick- or thin- I don't know, but he needs us."

I tilted my head to the side and rolled the word 'fold' through my head. What did that mean exactly? I munched on my BLT and decided that could be figured out later on. It was a little off to me since I thought he was more a part of the Forman family, like I was… Was I wrong? 

Leo hummed happily around his spoonful of egg salad, "Cool egg salad, man." 

"Fine. Stick your nose in where it doesn't belong. Go ahead," Red scowled at Kitty while he took a drink of his ice water. 

Kitty, looking utterly satisfied with herself, settled into her chair and tapped her lower lip, "Okay. Will do. Bud's comin' over for drinks tonight." 

I took a sip of my drink and did my very best not to spit take. Did she forget that Bud had been a raging alcoholic? Or is one? Either or…still a bad idea. I cleared my throat slightly and meekly stated, "Uh, Mrs. Forman, do you really want to invite an alcoholic over for cocktails?"

"Oh, right. Okay, well, I'll just, um I'll make him a nice Shirley Temple and he can fill up on cheese," Kitty smiled happily, looking certain that her plan would bear fruit. I personally thought that it wouldn't end well. From what I heard from Steven, anything to do with Bud usually didn't bode well.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Leo sifted through the mixed nuts that Kitty had placed onto the coffee table, "Oh, wow, man. Look at all these different nuts intermingling in one bowl. It's like "Nutstock," man."

I snickered into my hand while Steven rolled his eyes at his boss's latest display of weird. Red glared at the man while Kitty adjusted where all the drinks sat on the table we had recently set up in the living room. Fez and Michael had their heads turned to one another while they muttered and mumbled things that vaguely sounded like it was about the playboy magazine. Donna glared out into space turning something over her head, probably.

Red stomped over to Kitty and tapped her shoulder scowling, "Kitty, I think we should rethink our "Don't Throw Leo Out On His Ass" policy." 

Kitty finished fixing up the drinks, just to her liking, and stoutly stated, "No, no. Leo stuck around because he cares about Steven." 

Leo popped up off the couch and chipped in cheerfully, "And, plus, I can't find my shoes, man." 

The Forman's doorbell rang out and I felt a pit of dread suddenly reforming in my belly. Steven encircled me in a hug from behind and scowled at the door. He venomously hissed, "I've got nothing to say to him!"

I looked up at him and put my most encouraging smile on, "We'll get through this. I swear, puddin' pop." I internally doubted that, but one of us had to the optimistic one. It wouldn't work if we both thought that this whole thing was a bust.

Steven glanced down at me, and I could see his Zen shake for a moment before an impassive look stole across his face, "Why'd Mrs. Forman, have to go and do this?"

I saw a glimmer of betrayal lurk behind his sunglasses and I clutched the arm around my waist, "She had good intentions." Steven in return grunted, he was vastly displeased with the turn of events when his step father walked through the Forman's front door.

Kitty, with that strained smile of hers, herded Bud into the house, "We have fancy nut mix." 

Bud nodded and noticed Red, "Hey, Red! Remember me?" His smile was as oily as his hair.

Red's forehead deeply furrowed while he grumped, "Of course…I wasn't the one passed out in the gutter." 

Bud let out a nervous laugh and coughed slightly, "Yeah, I have this weird condition where I drink a case of beer and fall down." He forced out a laugh when he saw that Red was currently not amused, "Man, you're lookin' good. Have you lost, um…hair?"

Red deadpanned, "Excuse me, I have to go do something not here." Red then proceeded to speed out of the living room into the kitchen. I honestly wanted to do the same before Bud noticed the two of us. 

Leo squinted and bent a little at his waist, staring at Bud's shoes, "Hey, man, nice shoes. Are those mine?"

Bud took a step back from Leo and shook his head soon noticing how Steven and I were sequestered away from them. Bud walked over to us, and I felt Steven stiffen.

Bud's face took on that fake warm quality, that I hated, "Hi, son." What did his hollow smiles mean? 

Steven looked at Bud and scanned him from head to toe before grunting out a curt, "Hi." He looked over at Kitty and sharply asked, "May I go now?"

Kitty sternly stated, "No." She walked over and fidgeted with the apron that was still worn around her waist, "Bud can I get you a drink?"

Bud let out a forced laugh, his eyes widening noticeably, "A drink!"

Kitty's eyes narrowed and her smile thinned, "A drink of soda. A nice drink of soda, Bud. Plus, we have cheese." I glanced at the loaded snack table and sighed inwardly. This wasn't going so well so far. 

Bud's eyes dimmed slightly and he softly stated, "Soda sounds great, Kitty. Yeah, I'm off the hooch." Red walked back into the living room, looking much calmer than he had been previously. He shot us a short smile while he took a seat on a couch, with a sweating soda in hand. 

Donna, Fez and Michael scurried out of the living room, shooting us apologetic looks. I supposed that they really couldn't take the weird atmosphere of whatever this shindig was.

Kitty raised her brow and handed Bud a random cold soda, "Oh, really? So, no more boozing?" Kitty took a seat beside Red and shot him a smug look.

Red rolled his eyes and nodded, taking a sip of his A&W root beer, "I heard him." 

Bud stood awkwardly to the side, shifting his weight from one foot to the next, "Yep. I can finally see clearly." 

"Isn't it great, man?" Leo smiled at him and popped some cheese into his mouth. 

"It is. I got a job and an apartment. Color TV," Bud glanced over at us and nodded back at Leo. Was he trying to ensnare Steven with the prospect of a colored TV? I inwardly rolled my eyes. Seriously? 

Kitty nodded happily and shot Steven a hopeful look, "Ooh, color TV. That's nice." I tightened my grip on his hand. Like Steven would ditch me for a stupid TV. 

Steven glanced down at me and pecked the top of my head. He fixed Bud with a shark like stare and dead panned, "Wow, Bud, you're doing great now, huh? Color TV? Man. I remember when I was a kid; I didn't even have a father."

Bud froze and let out a strained laugh. He soon wandered over to the snack table and stuffed his mouth with cheese. A contemplative look crossed his face.

Red tilted back in his seat a little and gave Kitty a smug grin, "Well, well. Who could have foreseen this terrible-"

Kitty looked around and hissed, "Can it." Red smirked and drank some of his soda. Steven and I sneakily left the living room and made our way down into the basement. 

We waved to the guys and took our customary seat. Steven felt tense and I hadn't a clue as to what to do in this situation. I leaned back against him and Steven let out a long frustrated breath.

Fez shook the playboy magazine that he was holding, "None of these tricks worked. I hate this stupid magazine." He threw the magazine against his lap and sighed, "Oh, no. I didn't mean it. I love you." 

Michael chuckled and brought his magazine closer to Fez, "Hey, Fez. Check this out. "Tight pants turn a man's derriere into a lady's dream "and an open shirt shows a sexy chest and an irresistible joie de vivre."

Fez tilted his head and looked over at Michael's different playboy magazine, "Really? I always thought my joie de vivre was in my pants."

I snorted and Steven grumped, "You guys are dumbasses." I patted his hand and Steven buried his face in the back of my head. I sighed. We should've said we had something to do today instead of actually showing up. Sure, it would've made Kitty sad, but then Steven wouldn't be in such a funk.

Fez scowled at Steven, "Just because your dad ruined upstairs, does not mean you should ruin downstairs, Hyde."

Steven deadpanned, "Fez, don't push it." 

Fez squeaked for a moment before muttering, "Okay."

I wiggled my fingers at Donna, "Hi Donna."

Donna smiled at me and nodded in return, "Hey, Lin." She let out a sad sigh and took a look at all of us before deflating slightly, "I can't believe I'm asking you guys this, but would you still look at _those_ magazines if you had them?"

I raised my eyebrow and looked up at Steven, "Well? Would you Steven?"

Steven's Zen melted slightly as he rapidly shook his head, "Pssh. That's not my sort of thing and you know that Lin." 

I playfully rolled my eyes at him, a smile tugging on my lips, "Oh, don't I ever."

Donna gaged and made a face at us before turning to Fez and Michael, "Eww, guys. That's just gross…No. How about you two boneheads? If either of you two had girlfriends, would you need magazines too?"

Michael smirked and held out his playboy magazine, "Hey, I had two girlfriends- and a little action on the side- and I still looked at those magazines." 

I raised my eyebrow, "You had action on the side?"

Fez let out a delighted laugh and grinned, "Who?"

Michael took a nervous gulp, glanced at all of us and quickly stated, "You guys don't know her. She went to Sacred Heart." 

Steven let out a disbelieving snort, "Okay." 

I shook my head, "Riiigght." It was almost as bad as saying he had a girlfriend in another country, and that was why we didn't know her. To be fair, that happened often enough in the future, but in this era? It was just utter tripe.

Donna rolled her eyes at all of us and huffed, "Anybody here have an opinion who's not a skeevy pig or utterly gross?"

I jutted out my lower lip and scowled, "Hey! We're not gross."

Steven smugly smirked at her and stated, "We're just completely functional, man. Unlike many people, I know."

Fez puffed out his chest and laid the magazine that he was reading facedown onto his lap, "I'm glad you asked, Donna. If I had a woman, I would never look at those magazines- Unless she's on the phone or went shopping or took a short nap."

Michael sighed and gave Donna a patronizing look, "Look, Donna this is just the way guys are. Okay? I mean if Forman was actually dating the- the "Naughty Campus Coeds" he'd be locked in a bathroom looking at naked pictures of you." 

Fez nodded enthusiastically, "He's right, so- Are there naked pictures of you?" Fez wiggled his eyebrows causing Donna to kick his leg in retaliation. Fez groaned out, "My leg!"

Steven snickered and called out, "Hey, knee him in the groin!"

Donna then proceeded to do just that, and I couldn't help but wince for Fez. I think that was a bit excessive. I didn't want to incur her wrath though, so I chose to just stay quiet while Donna had her rampage.

Michael let out a delighted laugh and pointed at Fez's writing form, "Oh! Oh, my, God! She did it!"

Donna then proceeded to frog Michael's shoulder. He let out a small grunt of pain and deeply pouted.

I cleared my throat, managing to gain Donna's attention, "Donna, don't listen to those two. Not all men are skivvy, but at the same time…would you want Eric pawing at you all the time?"

Donna stopped frogging Michael and gave me a wry smile, "I guess…."

Steven shrugged and added, "Big Red, at least you don't have to deal with two timing bastards, right?"

Donna stepped away from a cringing Michael and firmly stated, "That's true." I wondered if this

would either help or hinder, Eric.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

After a while, the adults upstairs and the guys down in the basement decided to part ways and leave. At that point Steven and I had decided that the coast was clear. Before we could get away from the Forman's house, Kitty had intercepted us with hot chocolate. I slipped on a smile and tentatively accepted the hot chocolate that she had presented us with. Steven sighed and accepted his grudgingly. Kitty herded us into the kitchen and soon enough we were all siting around the kitchen table nursing our respective drinks.

Kitty took a sip out of her mug and gave us an encouraging smile, "So how's your cocoa?"

Steven took a deep gulp and glanced at Kitty, "Chocolaty good. Thanks." 

I took a couple small sips, it was still pretty warm, "It's perfect as usual, Mrs. Forman." What was she up to?

"That's good. I'm glad you two like it. Steven, I think your father has really changed. He is not the same man I used to know, and the marshmallows make it extra good," Kitty smiled at us and placed her mug down delicately. Silence rang out around us for a moment and Kitty's smile thinned. 

Steven gulped the last of his hot chocolate and settled his mug down on the table, "Well, at least you knew him, Mrs. Forman, because I never did." 

Kitty encouragingly nodding and asked in her most mothering tone, "Okay, well, here's your chance. Maybe now you can make some new, happy memories. Wouldn't that be wonderful?"

A couple beats of silence passed and Steven shook his head, "Yeah, you know what, Mrs. Forman? No." 

Kitty worriedly looked at Steven, "Are you sure? Because I kinda think you're bottling things up." 

"I'm not bottling anything! Just- thanks for the cocoa, Mrs. Forman… Lin and I are going to go," Steven managed to contain his volume and kept his tone as respectful as he could, but he couldn't hide the irritation and hurt that bled through.

Steven and I stood up. I gently set down my mug and sadly smiled at Kitty, "Bye, Mrs. Forman."

Kitty let out a sad sigh and nodded, "Well…bye dears."

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Steven and I had made our way to Charlie's bar. Steven had figured that the heavy feeling, that he had mentioned when we left the Forman's house, wouldn't go away. So I suggested actually confronting his stepdad since it didn't seem like anything else was working. Bottling it up, certainly wasn't the answer right now. Sad to say.

Bud seemed to be taking a smoking break by the side of the bar. At the sight of him, Steven stiffened and glowered. We got out of our car and he marched right up on over to Bud. Steven snarled coming up right into Bud's personal space, "Hey! You can't ditch me, then walk back into my life eight years later and expect everything to be okay. You screwed me! You both did."

Bud's eyes widened comically as he took a step back raising his hands up in defense, "I did. I guess we both did. You're right. I know."

Steven took a breath and looked at him like he was crazy, "And- You what? You know? What do you mean you know?"

Bud's eyes softened and he gently stated, "I got no excuse. I was a jerk. I've been a jerk my whole life. And all I can do is tell you I'm sorry and hope that you'll believe me." I didn't buy it. I glared at him and glanced at Steven. I hoped that Steven didn't either.

Steven took a step back and took of his sunglasses. He narrowed his eyes at Bud and growled, "You jerk! How am I supposed to yell at you now that you're being reasonable? I was gonna yell! I was gonna tell you off!"

Bud nodded putting out his cigarette, "I think you should. I mean, you wanna yell? Go ahead. I deserve it." 

Steven stared at Bud and shook his head, "You're ju-You're caving? That just makes it worse! Come on, man. Give me something!"

Bud looked towards the entrance of Charlie's bar and shrugged, "You want a beer?"

Steven's eye twitched and he nodded, "Yeah! Okay give us both a beer!" We all made our way into Charlie's bar. Bud wandered away while we took seats by the door. Steven deflated into his seat and I sat on the edge of mine.

They both talked and Bud was irritatingly charming about the whole thing. I think that's how he got away with so much shit. I could see that Steven's guard was down, and for once that didn't make me happy.

Bud took a seat beside us and sipped some beer, "So, they takin' care of you there?" I glanced around and tried to see if Charlie was around. Did Bud even really work here?

Steven ignored the way I kept looking for something and calmly stated, "Actually, me and Lin have our own place. It's great."

I was glad he didn't bring up The Rolling Scones, and that he didn't know how much money we actually had. I knew that Bud would try to hit us up for whatever amount he was looking for, had he known. I still wanted Steven to know how much we really had as a unit after this Bud debacle was over though. 

I stopped my search and offered Bud up a slight upward tilt of my lips, "It's a nice place right by the Formans. We spend a lot of time with them though." 

Steven straightened up in his seat and glanced at me. He turned to fully face Bud and stiffly said, "So, yeah, despite your negligence along with ma's…I turned out okay." 

Bud nodded and set his beer down onto the table, "That's nice. I like my place too. It's good. It's got an extra room." Did he seriously just ignore what Steven just said? I felt Steven's hand grip mine and I squeezed his hand gently. He took a deep breath and let out a slight hiss through his teeth.

I ground my teeth slightly. How _rude_ , "That's cool." 

Steven gave Bud a cold look, "That's nice, Bud."

Bud gave Steven and I a snake oil salesman smile, "Yeah. So, if you ever wanna, you know, come by or whatever. You know? I'm not usin' the extra room." Okay. Did he just totally forget that Steven mentioned that we were living together? I narrowed my eyes at Bud. What was he getting at, exactly? 

Steven bit out, "Hence, the term "extra room.""

"Yeah. Yeah, the rent's due, but they don't evict you for, like, three months so, I still got two days," Bud rubbed the back of his head and laughed. I knew that he was up to something.

Steven's Zen was firmly in place when he asked, "So…you lookin' for a loan, Bud?"

"Just a little one, I figured that if you guys already had a house…You look like you're both doing well. What's a little to spare, right?" Bud shot us an expectant look. I shook my head at the gall this man had. After abandoning Steven? After all the other shit, _my_ Steven had to go though, he has the nerve to ask for help? I knew that you were too good to be true, Bud. It'd be like Edna not being bitter for once.

I cleared my throat steadily staring at Bud, "Bud, as much as we'd love to help you-"

Steven placed his hand on my shoulder and shook his head, "Lin. Wait."

I frowned at him and raised my brow. He looked at me with that sort of sad look that I saw on him when I first found him in the rain. I sighed and nodded.

He turned back to Bud and grunted, "How much do you need? And just be _aware_ , that this'll be the first and **last** time that you can get some help from us, Bud."

"I just need a $500," A greedy smile lit Bud's face, and I felt deeply disappointed and distraught. This man didn't deserve our kindness, or Steven's.

I glared and let out a muttered curse before I gave him an angry baffled sneer, "$500? What the fuck?" I wasn't prone to swearing at adults, but hot damn. What the hell? Steven let out a surprised grunt and gave me an amused look before giving his father a gimlet glare.

"I know what rent is like in those buildings. Do you owe the mob or something?" Steven deadpanned and pushed his beer away. If that was the cost to associate with his father, it wasn't worth it. We weren't selfish about our money, but we certainly weren't stupid about it either. If we let have Bud have this inch, he would probably ask for a mile later on.

For once Bud's smile completely faded from his face as a contemplative look took its usual place, "Well okay. A month's rent is $150, but I thought well…why not?" He shrugged at us and downed Steven's beer without a care. I looked around and inwardly sighed, how was this guy not already fired?

Steven shook his head and sent me a pained look, "Lin." I nodded. I hated seeing my Steven this way. Even with his Zen in place, this whole conversation was exhausting mentally and emotionally. Some people were just assholes, and no matter how hard you try, they would stay assholes. It was just a shame they were related, well technically anyways.

"I got it Steven," I took out my cheque book and scribbled the necessary items onto one of our cheques. I slid it over to Bud and got up with Steven. I paused for a single breath and grimly stated, "Here, after this, for your sake…don't darken our door again."

Bud's face morphed into an offended mask as he scoffed scoff, "He's my son." With the way you treated him that was unlikely. We both got up and started walking away from the table. Perhaps it had been an all around bad idea to try and resolve Steven's issues with direct confrontation. At least with this issue, any ways.

Steven spared Bud a single dark look over his shoulder before we were completely out of ear shot, "At this point, I don't consider myself your son at all. This time, I'm leaving, not you. Thanks for the beer."

I managed to catch sight of Charlie and we both gave him a respectful nod hello. Charlie looked bemused that we were here and noticed a clearly slacking Bud. He nodded to us in return and quickly made his way to his wayward employee. Things didn't look good for Bud, but at this point…I didn't much care.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

It was a silent car ride home and we quickly tried to make it back into our house before anyone could trap us into a conversation. Especially Kitty. Out of everyone Red was the last person I had thought that would derail our journey into hiding away from the world for a while.

Red caught sight of us and quickly closed the wide gap between us, "Steven, good. I wanted to have a talk with you. Steven, your dad is not good." 

I paused and Steven's spine stiffened, "Yeah. I know, but, you know, he's my dad." I think at this point, Steven didn't want Red knowing how bad things were between him and his dad. No cause to make more worry over something that we couldn't change. Right? 

Red had a grim smile before nodding, "Yeah. He's your dad." There was a clear but in the pregnant pause that came after his statement. 

Steven and I inched our way towards our home while Steven sent Red a stoic nod, "Yeah. Anyway. He bummed some money off of me and Lin with the promise that he'd never bug us again."

Red moved his scrutinizing attention to me and his eyes softened noticeably, "How much did he ask for, sweetheart?"

I tugged on my shirt sleeve and mumbled, "About $500 initially, Mr. Forman." I didn't quite have the cause to be embarrassed, but I still felt embarrassed that a virtual stranger asked me for that amount of money. It had never happened before because no one had ever connected the dots, but if they had, they hadn't ever called me up for any sort of loan or monetary favor.

Red flushed and ground his teeth at the injustice that he may have felt that we underwent, "That rat _bastard_ ….thinking he can just go and take advantage of _kids_." I inwardly sweat dropped and twitched. I wasn't technically a child, but since he didn't know that…I let it go for now. Red never meant much harm whenever he said those things to me.

Steven pulled my hand into his, threading our fingers together while he pulled on a better Zen façade, "It's alright Red, we only gave him the $150 he needed for the rent he was missing."

Red shook his head and sighed, his temper had waned, but I don't think Red would let this slight go. He let out a deep burdensome sigh, "You kids shouldn't have given him a _dime_. That scum wad." He looked out at our drive wave and glared at something that neither Steven or I could see.

Steven cleared his throat while we ever so slowly went up to our porch steps, "I know, but….he's still my dad though. Dead beat that he is."

Red nodded solemnly, "True."

Steven tugged on my hand, silently reprimanding me for lagging, while I sent Red a sweet smile, "We're going to stay in at our place for dinner tonight Mr. Forman. I think we need to tonight."

Red tilted his head in silent acknowledgement before nodding while he made his way back onto his property, "That's alright, sweetheart. We'll just see you tomorrow."

Steven threw a short but sincere, "Thanks, Red," over his shoulder while we continued on our way.

I turned had happily waved, "Bye, Mr. Forman."

A small smile tugged at Red's lips as he watched us go briefly, "Bye, Steven. Bye sweetheart." I wonder what was going on in his head.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

After all the hubbub of the day Steven and I had decided ordering out for pizza would be the best course of action. I called in and ordered a large peperoni pizza for both of us. Steven snagged two beers from our fridge and we took to sitting in the living room waiting for the pizza.

Steven took a deep gulp of his beer, staring out into space, "Do you think Red, was right?"

I snuggled into his side and let out a slight sigh, popping a chocolate cake pop into my mouth. I chewed thoughtfully for a while before asking, "About what, puddin' pop?"

He held the beer tightly in both his hands while he stared past the TV, "That we shouldn't have given Bud any money? I mean, $150 isn't as much as he was asking for initially, but it's not like we're millionaires, you know?"

I swallowed what I was chewing and let out an uncomfortable, "Uh…."

Steven frowned glancing at me, "Lin?" I sheepishly rubbed the back of my neck and sighed, "Oh, Steven"

I pecked his lips and got up going over to a heavy history book on a nearby book shelf. I plopped back into my seat and opened it up, revealing it to be a hollowed out book, "You should really look at our financial, report." I gently placed the manila folder into his lap.

Steven let out a slightly irritated huff as he placed down his beer onto a coaster on our coffee table, "Fine, Lin. If it'll make you happy…"

I nodded firmly and sat back down next to him, "It will."

Steven flipped through the files and as he looked through them his eyes got wider and wider, "What the fuck?"

I leaned back in my seat and barked out a laugh, "Yeah…I was pretty surprised too when I found out initially." I was pretty freaked out when all the numbers had come back to me. That much money would stun most sane people. More so if said people were used to poverty.

Steven let our file folders drop carelessly onto our coffee table beside his beer. He gave me a bewildered look, gasping, "Why am I even working? Why are you working? What? Whhhat?" He fell back into the backrest of the couch beside me and looked at me with sheer wonder.

I nodded and turned my head towards him, "Yeah…I like The Rolling Scones though. It gives me something to do, and don't you like working with Leo?" I needed something to occupy my time and mind when they weren't around. I winced at my line of thinking. Steven really shouldn't be the center of my world…I still had to work on that. But if he and the Formans weren't, who would? What would that mean for me? I stored those thoughts away in my nope box.

Steven nodded and snorted out a laugh, "Yeah, but I don't have to _now_. Damn. Just. Damn. We never have to worry about money." He looked up and around the room briefly before letting out a bewildered breath.

I tilted my head and lowered my eyes. Was this a problem? I bit my lower lip and muttered, "Well, no. Not really, even if we had a bucket load of kids, we wouldn't have to worry that much. We don't exactly spend money like crazy as it is."

Steven suddenly sat up and a slight look of panic overtook his face, "Who knows about this?" Was there any real reason to panic? I inwardly snickered. Worry-wart.

I shook my head and smiled at him, pulling him closer so I could lay my head onto his chest. Steven's panicking heart slowed as I hummed a directionless tune. I looped my arms around his waist and he let his head drop onto mine. I listened to his heart beat and quietly murmured, "Ummm…just me, our financial advisor, and you. Not even my parents know; I thought it was for the best really."

Steven gently tugged me closer and let out a disgruntled sound, "Huh. Well…okay. Okay. I-I'm…I'm totally okay."

A deep frown marred my face, "Are you?"

Steven let out a long sigh that made his chest rumble, "Yeah. Yeah…this-this'll just…take some getting used to. Why aren't we living like fat cats again?"

I raised my brow and leaned back to look at the stress lines that marred his forehead, "Because we don't need to."

The wrinkles in his forehead faded as his face relaxed visibly, "Huh. Okay. Oh wow. We shouldn't tell anyone else." That's what I honestly thought. It was one thing to be ridiculously rich, and it was another to stupidly flaunt it.

I nodded and leaned back into his chest, "That's what I was going with. It's better if the other's don't know. Are you going to quit?" I glanced up at him from my position and saw a wry smile dance across his face.

Steven snorted out before shaking his head, "Nah. At the end of the day, I'm kind of worried that Leo will accidentally burn the FotoHut down if I'm gone."

I giggled and could actually picture that. This was the same man who could accidentally burn a salad. "He does seem like the type to do that."

Steven let his head fall to the side onto the backrest of the couch, "Yeah. Damn. Thank you for telling me, Lin. I-I really can't wrap my mind around all of it right now, but thank you." I honestly thought that his reaction would be worse than this, so this was pretty nice…shock aside, of course.

I bonelessly shrugged and smiled slightly, "It's not a problem. It's our money, and I thought you should know." It was one thing that I always made sure to impart on him when it seemed appropriate. I didn't want him to think that we weren't a team and money was one of his touch subjects so I figured it would help to remind him of that. Syntax was pretty important.

He let out a low whistle, "I certainly don't have to worry about whether we could afford a wedding now."

My eyes widened and I tilted my head back laughing, "You worried about that?" Sometimes I really wondered what went on in Steven's head. I kept thinking that he would be the one to abhor marriage, not the one to bring it up.

A slight blush dusted Steven's cheeks while he sheepishly admitted, "Yeah. I figured if you weren't going to worry about it, I should just a little, but now I guess neither of us has to."

I let out a slight giggle, "Mhmm. When do you think we'll do that?"

Steven looked away from me and coughed, "Eh. Down the line in a couple years. I wouldn't want Red and Kitty to kill me." What was that about Kitty and Red?

My heart clenched and I couldn't help the little fluttering hope in my chest from spreading, "Sounds like a plan?" I dearly hoped that it was one of his stubborn plans. He always went through with those kinds of plans. Sue me, a girl could dream.

The blush on his face eventually receded as he hummed thoughtfully. He softly smiled down on me, "Mhmm. It is. You just won't know when I'll propose. It'll be a surprise."

I rolled my eyes, but I couldn't contain the smile that threatened to break my face, "Ugh. Alright." This was decidedly unSteven-like, but I would take it. It was a nice change.

He kissed my forehead, "I love you."

I tilted my head and kissed his lips, "I love you too." I glanced at the nearby wall clock and grumbled, "The pizza's taking forever."

Steven glanced at the wall clock as well and scowled, "Yeah. We're not tipping the pizza guy."

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

I crumbled the day old cake I had made and mixed in some chocolate icing making sure that it was the proper consistency. I was making more cake pops for the store at home. It was one of the few sweets that Leo didn't really like making. I glanced at the kitchen counter and made sure that I had the chocolate and pot out ready to go for the next part later on. Donna made a morose sound and I stretched out my back before looking her way.

I frowned while I continued mindlessly mixing, "Donna, what's wrong? You look upset."

Her brows were furrowed and a decidedly unhappy look, "I think Eric thinks I'm boring. I mean, why else would he be spending so much time with Shelly? Do you think I'm boring?" She took a sip from her iced tea and sighed while she watched me work.

I finished mixing my cake pop mix and began to roll little balls onto a plate I had nearby. I rolled my eyes at her and offered her up an easy smile, "Oh, Donna…Yeah, a little bit sometimes. But it's not like it's a bad thing. Everyone's boring to someone sometimes." It wasn't a crime to be boring sometimes. Everyone did so now and again, so I didn't get what the big deal was.

Donna sat up and scowled slightly, stealing one of my cake balls, "Lin, I'm not boring. Eric and I do lots of fun stuff together. We go to movies- Every Friday, early show."

I barked out a laugh raising my brow in the process, "The early show?" I didn't particularly mind if a cake ball went missing, just as long as the majority wasn't eaten, I was happy.

Donna pouted defensively said, "What? I get sleepy." She popped the cake ball into her mouth and chewed loudly. I twitched on the inside. I hated it when people did that. 

When Donna tried to snag another cake ball I swatted her hand away. She gave me a puppy dog pout causing me to roll my eyes. She then choose to huff and sip on her iced tea. I shrugged, "Mm-hmm. I can get that. Sleep is important." Sleep was pretty important. Every time Steven got less than eight hours, he'd be the grumpiest grump. I inwardly laughed.

Donna seemed to notice my inward mirth and whined, "Oh come on, Lin. I'm not boring."

I shrugged and put away the cake balls into the fridge to cool for fifteen minutes, "Yup."

Donna groaned and slid off of her bar stool stretching out her legs, "I'm not. Oh, no. Fuck. Damn it, Lin. Come with me to the saloon."

I looked back at the fridge and shrugged. It could all be done later on. I put away the various items that I needed to complete the cake pops and walked away from my house, after securely locking it, with Donna, "Donna…don't tell me you're going to do something rash, just because Eric was being a dillhole." Was she going to go and dye her hair blonde?

Donna rapidly shook her head, smiling all the while, "No, I'm going to do something exciting."

I nodded while we got into my beetle, "Well, alright then. Just promise me you _won't_ do something **stupid**."

She buckled up while I started up my car, "It's not _that_ stupid. I swear." We ended up getting her a wig at the saloon and I got the solemn promise that it was only to lure Eric into a water tower picnic. I thought it was terribly sweet and surprising. Why Eric could ever think Donna was too boring didn't make any sense.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

It was after store hours and all my employees kept glancing around nervously at one another. I hadn't ever called a meeting like this, so it seemed to make them all anxious. I shrugged. There was no real need for any anxiety since this was good news. I beamed at all of them and happily stated, "So I've held you all back after work because we've been doing fabulously. This means that the raise that I had mentioned when I hired all of you can become a reality."

Brooke's eyes widened and she tapped her lower lip, "So that means we'll be getting how much?"

I nodded, "About $3.12 an hour." I really couldn't afford to raise it any higher after that. We'd have to do much better than we were now, but that didn't look like it would be a problem soon enough.

Leo let out a low whistle, "Damn. That's as much as the nice factories in Kenosha." Those factories had boasted $3 an hour pay as well, but it was much more hard labor that what I had them do.

I smiled at them and handed little info packets to each of them, "Yup. I'll also be tacking on medical, dental, and optical for about $100 a much. This can accumulate if you don't use it over time; just be aware of that. So if you don't need it, don't use it." I wanted to have a good business, and that meant having properly motivated, happy, hard-working, employees.

Mabel looked it over with a couple scans and let out a quiet gasp, "Holy crap."

Brooke looked up from her info packet broadly grinning, "This is the bomb."

I continued on, "Because we are doing so well, I've decided to hire to more people to our team. It would be nice if we didn't have to work like crazy on our busy days. So if you see people coming in to see me, that'll be why." I really hoped that I would get the same quality employees I did the first time. These guys were pretty great.

Mabel tilted her head, "Huh, it would be nice to have some extra help with making all the frappuccinos and lattes. I swear people get cranky if we don't crank them out like robots."

Brooke nodded and asked, "Are we getting another cash register too?"

A smirk made its way onto my face, "I did, indeed, take your suggestion to heart Brooke. We'll be purchasing a new additional cash register to add to our original, to make lines shorter." I'd have to purchase that from Bargain Bob's before his store officially closed. It was getting pretty bad down there. I silently thanked God for the good business that had been heading my way.

Leo tilted his head, "I'm good with you and Mrs. Forman just helping me out in the kitchen. We're pretty fast and accurate with what we make, but it would be nice to have another baker next time."

I scribbled that down on the note pad I had on hand, "I will keep that in mind, Leo. So is everyone good with all these changes?"

Mabel gave me a shark like grin, "Hell yes."

Brooke gratefully grinned, "I'm totally down for a more help."

I watched as they all got up and started putting up the chairs they had been siting on, "A side effect of this means that you'll actually have to train the people that'll be helping out; this'll also show me how much information you've retained."

Mabel whined, "Awe, come on boss lady."

I rolled my eyes and laughed a little, "Mabel, come on. You were all for it, a second ago."

Mabel pouted and crossed her arms, "Yeah, but I don't wanna be stuck with a dumbass." I clucked a little at dumbass.

Leo snickered, "I doubt that the chief would hire a dumbass, Tinkerbell." He leaned against one of the tables and smugly grinned at Mabel. I raised my brow as he stared at her. They were getting on better. Hmm….I wonder?

Mabel shot Leo a dark look, "Whatever, Leo." She flipped her braided blond hair and ducked her head slightly. A light blush dusted her cheeks. There was definitely something between the two of them.

Brooke shrugged, "I think it'll be fine. It's not that hard in any case."

I was really glad Brooke got over whatever thing she had for Michael. Either that or she was hiding it much better than I anticipated. Still, it was good for business and it made things less tense at the shop.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

 **Author's note:** _This is another reader and reviewer thank you. You guys are just amazing. A warning though, there will be some mention of past child abuse; physical and neglect._

… **A Steven Hyde omake….**

 _Hyde's heart skips a beat_

I trudged along the side walk. The dirt and grime on my person felt unbearable, and I had the fleeting thought that normal fourteen year old's probably didn't have go through this. I made sure to hike up my backpack and garbage bag up to my shoulders while I skulked back to Lin's house. The lamp lights flickered on and off, and I silently vowed to myself that I would get my driver's license as soon as I could. Doing all this on foot hurt like a bitch.

I tried to comfort myself with the thought that a hot meal, a hot shower, clean clothes, and a soft carpet was in my near future. I looked back at where I had been and scowled at the empty street. Edna and her bozos were supposed to provide those things for me. Hah. Provide my ass. Even when Bud was around neither of them bothered with me…If Mrs. Forman didn't pack Eric double sandwiches, I would've probably starved in grade school.

I glanced down at the boots that my newest 'Uncle' had given me. It was a size too small and every step that I took made my feet just ache some more. That was the last time I'd ever ask for anything in Edna's vicinity. She'd just take the easiest root not even bothering to take in what I specifically needed. I wasn't a picky ass person, but God damn.

I lifted my sunglasses and squinted under the lamplight. Lin's cheery yellow house came into view and I let out a breath of relief. Her porch light was on again; she had started leaving it on for me ever since last year after that one night…

I never liked to think about that night since it was a mix of horrifying realization and utter embarrassment. I was just glad that Lin had meant what she said from before.

I trudged along flattening my discomfort as best as I could when I had finally made it to Lin's porch. I let my backpack and garbage bag slump onto the floor and let my head just fall onto Lin's door. I rubbed the back of my neck and sighed.

Before I could knock on the door, it creaked open slightly before opening fully. Lin stood under the porch light holding out hot chocolate and Advil. I let out a breath I hadn't known I had been holding and accepted the proffered items gratefully. She took a seat on her porch swing holding her chunky cardigan closed. I guess I was pretty late and cold out tonight. During the trek here, I guess I was too angry to notice.

I made my way to the porch stepping over my stuff and flopping into my seat. She gave me a nervous smile and her eyes clearly reflected concern. I shook my head and downed the Advil and hot chocolate. Ahhh…This is one of the many reasons why I came here. She flushed slightly and tucked her legs under her.

I slipped off my boots and let out a deeply content sound, "Thanks Lin."

She glanced back at me smiling slightly while she rubbed my knee, "Whatever and whenever, Steven."

I actually believed her by now. After coming here for over a year now, she had not once gone back on her word. I felt like I could actually trust her, and that made my gut coil. I was always a little worried that she'd leave or Eric would find out and tell on me. He was such a goody-two shoes when it came to Lin. I'm not sure what happened but over time he started referring to Lin as his baby sister. His parents didn't even correct him, although Laurie would always try to correct anyone that would say that.

I let out a deep breath and took in the cold night air, my shoulders slumped slightly, "So…"

Lin let out a slight laugh taking her hand off of my knee, "You want some food? I know it's late, but I made your favorite." My heart ached a little at the loss of her touch.

I raised my eyebrow at her and slipped my sunglasses onto my shirt collar, "Yeah?"

I didn't really believe that she knew that, although a small part of me really hoped that she did. That little part had been growing over the years, and I didn't really know what it all meant. It wasn't like I could ask anyone about it either. Most people in Point Place thought I was a hooligan after that stupid science fair. My reputation didn't get any better when my dad decided to fuck off when I was 10.

I made sure to tug my boots off of my feet. Bare feet against a cold floor was better than those pinchy boots. I wiggled my toes and let out a deep sigh.

Lin helped me up and hummed happily while she looped her arm around my waist, "Mhmm. Pizza rolls, steak bits, and mashed potatoes with gravy. I figured it would help after- After whatever may have happened to you."

I flinched slightly. She probably saw the bruises. I forgot about the ones on my face. We walked into the house, dragging my stuff in behind us while we went. I should really just stay here, forever. I doubt Lin would mind. I glanced down at her briefly and my heart fluttered. Damn.

She stared at me with wide eyes, a nervous smile playing on her lips, and I couldn't help, but genuinely smile back at her. I wouldn't mind if she stuck around me forever.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

 _Hyde's Green Monster_

I was helping Lin out by coming with her do some grocery shopping since Kitty had some other pressing matters to attend to, apparently. I glared at the checkout boy who dared to try and flirt with Lin. She had gotten curves at 15 and I was at one point, glad and horrified. I hated the looks that she unknowingly gathered from people that we grew up around. Damn perverts, the lot of them.

She smiled obliviously and handed him the cash. I glowered at him some more behind her back and he flinched. His smile wavered when we made eye contact. That's right, cower. You can't encroach on another man's girl; that ain't right.

We made our way back to her beetle and she turned her big brown eyes at me. Her brows furrowed and I sighed, "What?"

She shook her head and while we put her groceries into the back of her car, she snorted out a laugh, "You shouldn't traumatize people, Steven."

I scowled that the way she was chastising me without sounding like it. I managed to pull down my temper and let out a tired sigh, "He was ogling you."

She shrugged bonelessly while we got into the front of the car after we had finished loading up. She buckled up along with me and I drove us away from the parking lot. She glanced at me smiling despite the tense silence, "It doesn't matter because he's not the one I'm going home with…"

She said something else after that, but I didn't quite catch it because I felt sudden warmth encapsulate my chest while we drove towards her house. I was pretty sure I was certain she was insinuating that she was _mine_. A smirk tugged onto my lips and I couldn't help but feel smug. I was glad she knew that she was _mine._ And even if the world kept taking away anyone and anything that made me happy, I was determined that they wouldn't take Lin.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

 _Eric finds out_

The day was broiling while I set up the basketball hoop in Lin's drive way. I had found out recently that she liked to play sometimes and thought that this would be a nice way to not verbally say that I liked her. I wasn't that good with expressing myself with my words.

Eric strolled onto Lin's drive way and shielded his eyes with his left hand for a moment. His face was pretty blank, which was really weird for Eric. Usually his face was like an open book, especially if you asked me. He was pathetically easy to read, but I think that was because I knew him so well.

He stared at me, "Hey, Hyde. Do you have a moment?"

I slid down the ladder and raised a brow, "Sure. Whatcha need, Forman?"

He glanced around before a grim look appeared onto his face, "I heard that you had a crush on my little sister from Donna."

I inwardly cringed. Out of all the people that would rat me out, I didn't think it would be Big Red. I didn't know how to feel about this. I schooled my features into my well practiced Zen, "Is that a problem."

Eric regarded me for a moment before shrugging, "It depends…"

I tilted my head and adjusted my sunglasses, not really minding the sweat that clung onto me like a second skin, "On what?"

Eric tilted his head and for the first time in a while, I was wary of my childhood friend. I considered him like a brother, but at the same time…I wondered if he felt the same way about me. Eric grimaced and wiped away the sweat that clung to his forehead, "You're not going to hurt her, and you're going to treat her right…"

I made a face at Eric, "It's not like I would ever do that in the first place."

Eric bonelessly shrugged, "I trust you, but at the same time….It's Lin. She's been through a lot of shit, and I don't want something to really hurt her."

I raised my brow, "What kind of shit?" Did she date someone previously and get hurt? Why was Eric so protective?

Eric made a face, "You'd have to ask her. It's not my place to ask, but even if we are really, really good friends….family even, I'm gonna keep my eye on you for a bit." Eric shrugged and walked back to his house, "Good talk, man."

I tracked him with my eyes and shook my head. Sometimes I really didn't get Eric. I would get the information out of him eventually, but….I looked back over to Lin's place. I wish Lin would tell me first instead.


	9. Chapter 9

Warped

Rated T for swearing 

This is 'That 70's Show' plot twist idea that's been rattling around my head.

 **Disclaimer:** The actual show does not belong to me whatsoever, just this story and my out of character Jackie. That '70s Show is an American television period sitcom that originally aired on Fox from August 23, 1998, to May 18, 2006. The series focused on the lives of a group of teenage friends living in the fictional suburban town of Point Place, Wisconsin, from May 17, 1976, to December 31, 1979.

 **Story premise:** A 30 year old gets reincarnated into the show as Jackie at the age of ten. She decides to screw the plot and live life as she wanted. Her end goal: marry Steven Hyde, have children, and be happy. If she can bring a little more joy to the people she meets along the way, all the better. This story is in first person point of view.

 **Author's Note:** I'm sorry that this chapter came out so late. I've been stuck on making it flow, so I've only been working on it one small part at a time.

On a different note, I didn't have the heart to write out Tina. Just as a heads up, Charlie Davison (known in the show as Charlie Richardson), Rhonda Collins (known in the show as Rhonda Tate) and Tina Pinciotti might be a little out of character; forgive me. I tired looking up their character profiles, but not much was said about them. This leads me to trying to improvise a little. If anyone has any suggestions as to how to make them better, please leave a review.

You're all awesome. I sincerely mean that. Virtual cookies and hugs for everyone! c':

 **Chapter 9**

Fez gave us a shit eating grin while we lounged around in Eric's basement, "Happy Veteran's Day, now where have you hidden the chocolate eggs?" He looked around the couch and pouted when a couple of us snickered.

It was odd that we were celebrating it so late this year, but to each his or her own. I was just happy that we could have a Veteran's day in March instead of November this year. Sure it was odd, but at least this way we weren't buried up to my knees in snow. Last November was pretty bad, all things considered.

I shook my head and shrugged, "Uh Fez? I don't-"

Steven kissed my mouth firmly before addressing Fez. I gave Steven a dirty look while he gave Fez a mischievous grin, "Uh, they're everywhere, Fez. Start looking." 

Fez's eyes lit up as he began to search around the basement for his chocolate treats. The kid was gonna be pretty peeved when he found out that was all just a prank. The boys really needed to give Fez a break; he didn't know what holidays and traditions we had here. He was from wherever, he still hadn't said, and they probably didn't have _that_ there.

I rolled my eyes at Steven and jabbed his shoulder, "So, Steven. Isn't Veteran's Day _romantic_?"

Steven huffed out and nudged his injured shoulder with mine. He shrugged and let out a wry laugh, "Oh, yeah; government pawns and missing limbs."

A smile slowly snaked its way onto my lips, "That's amore." 

Michael popped out of his seat, his face lighting up with a probably new dumb idea, "I know, I know! Hey, let us throw stuff at other stuff." 

Eric looked up from the TV screen and cheekily grinned, "Man, that's perfect. I've got stuff." 

They both got up and high fived before chorusing in tandem, "Let's do it!" Both boys scurried out of the basement with Fez tailing after them muttering about how sneaky we all were at hiding chocolate. 

Steven shook his head at their display and tilted his head towards me. I pecked his lips and bit my lower lip. I looked at him with big eyes and a pout, "So, Mr. Forman's barbecue?" I really hoped my imitation of a puppy dog look would work. I really wanted to go to a barbecue today, although the prospect of large crowds did turn me off.

Steven raised his brow and quirked his mouth into a crooked grin, "Sure, Lin. They'll probably pull us into doing some of the work though."

I shrugged bonelessly and quipped, "I love barbecues though."

Steven rolled his eyes and pulled me in closer to his chest while he sighed, "I know you do. Is the Rolling Scones covered?" It always made my heart swell when he thought of the Rolling Scones as _our_ store. It made me feel like we were really working as a team.

I nodded happily, "Yup." I was _fairl_ y sure it was being covered today.

Steven let out a thoughtful hum before nodding and smirking at me, "Mhmm. Well, I don't see why we can't go then."

I broadly smiled and nuzzled Steven's neck, "Thank you, Steven."

Steven lowly muttered, "I love you too, Lin." I could feel his neck and face get warmer while I continued to nuzzle him. 

Donna let out a snort when I looked up. She flipped through another one of her magazines and shook her head, "You guys are disgustingly sweet."

Steven shrugged and smugly smiled, "Psh. Big Red, you just wish you and Eric had what we had."

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

"Hey guys look! I'm Paul Stanley from KISS," Michael attached the long piece of cheese onto his tongue while he imitated rocking out. 

Red dropped the box of barbecue stuff onto the table where Michael was goofing around. He glared at Michael and snapped, "Kelso, don't play with the cheese." He turned to Kitty and muttered, "These damn kids. They don't respect anything American." 

Kitty placed down a bunch of paper plates and plastic cups beside Red's box. She sighed and chastised him slightly, "Oh, Red, this isn't about the kids misusing dairy products. You're still upset that Bob marched in our late Veteran's Day parade." 

Red unloaded his box with a huff, "Well, he was only in the National Guard. It's called Veteran's Day not Pansy-ass, National Guard Wussy, Pansy-ass Day." He unloaded the rest of his stuff and tugged at his uniform collar. I personally thought that he should've changed before we started unloading all this stuff. I set up a couple plastic chairs here and there while Steven set up a table for the punch and other drinks. 

Kitty rolled her eyes and gave him a patient look, "Oh, come on, Red. Are any dirty Commies _less_ dead because of him?"

Red let out a deep long suffering sigh as he tugged on his uniform's collar again, "No, I guess not. You're right, Kitty. You know, I'm gonna put away this uniform, and then we'll fire up that grill."

Kitty nodded and kissed him chastely before he left to go upstairs and change. I smiled at their exchange and bumped into someone. 

I clutched the small box of napkins I was holding and looked up. I let out a relieved sigh and smiled, "Oh, hi Mr. Pinciotti."

Bob's frown melted off his face as he glanced down at me. He smiled slightly and nodded, "Hey, there Lin. Thanks for buying that cash register from me last week. It really helped."

I frowned, pulling my brows together in slight confusion, "You're welcome?" I walked away from him at this point because I couldn't clue into how it really helped when his business was about to close down soon any ways. Maybe I pushed it off a couple days? I shrugged slightly and placed the box of napkins on the drink table.

Red clambered back into the backyard while Kitty started getting the salad, and other food for our barbecue ready on one of the buffet tables. Kitty glanced at Bob and smiled at him slightly.

Bob walked over to the barbecue and nervously stated, "So um hey, Red. Some parade, huh?"

Red got the grill up and ready and poked around the cooler nearby, probably double checking that all the correct meat was there, "Yeah, sure was, till the National Guard got there." He looked up and made a face at that thought. 

Bob schooled his face into an impassive look and cleared his throat, "Look, I just came over to invite you to my barbecue."

Red stopped his rummaging and gaped at him in total indignation, " _Your_ barbecue?"

It was a well-known tradition that after Veteran's Day, late or not, most of our neighborhood would head over to the Forman's for barbecue, beer, and whatever else Kitty; and eventually I, had whipped up. No one else in our neighborhood would do that. So I could totally get Red's total shock at this proclamation.

Bob nodded hesitantly while Red took a calming deep breath before squaring his jaw, "Bob, I have an _annual_ barbecue _every_ Veteran's Day. This has been going on for _years_. You know this Bob. _Everyone_ knows this. It's _my_ day because _I'm_ a _**veteran**_." 

"Well, _I'm_ a **veteran** too. And _I'm_ having a **barbecue** , and _you can't stop me_ ," Bob puffed out his chest and angrily marched out of the Forman's backyard and towards his. I shook my head while Steven came over giving me a tight hug. This was going to be chaos.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

The sun shone down on us while a cool breeze wafted in, carrying the wondrous smell of frying meat. People streamed into the Forman's backyard in almost the same amount in comparison to Bob's barbecue party. Steven handed Mrs. Burbank her burger, "Here you go. Enjoy your burger."

"And thank you for choosing the Formans for your Veteran's Day celebration needs," I cheerily added while I handed another barbecue goer a hot dog. I wiped away the sweat that dripped down my forehead and sighed. I really wished it would rain soon again.

She gladly took the burger sweetly smiling at us, "Thanks Steven-dear, Lin-sweetheart. If you ever need more incense…"

Steven wearily chuckled and shook his head rapidly, "No, I'm okay for now Mrs. Burbank, but thank you."

She waved away his comment and grinned winking at us, "No worries, dears. No worries." She then proceeded to wander off into the throng of people in the Forman's backyard.

Red glanced up from the grill and grumpily asked, "Kitty, why does it seem like everybody else is over at Bob's?"

Kitty finished up making another round of finished burgers, sliding them towards where Steven and I sat. She glanced at Red and shrugged, "They've got chicken." 

Red let out a barking laugh, "Chicken? Well, isn't that a surprise? A _National Guardsman_ serving up **chicken**. He's _not_ gonna get away with this." Red turned towards Eric and snapped, "Eric, chop up some onions and mix it in with the meat." 

"Why can't we just put the onions on top of the burger?" Eric took the onions that were already out and stared at them pensively.

Red rolled his eyes and hissed, "Eric, do you want to _win_ this thing or don't you?" He flipped the other burgers that had already been prepared while he glared daggers at Bob's fence.

Eric sighed and pulled out the onions and brought over the meat that we had stuck into the cooler, "Okay, not-crazy Dad." He was really lucky Red was too busy in his competition with Bob to really pay attention to his sass. 

Eric chopped up the onions and quickly began stirring them into the meat. Donna popped up and whispered, "Eric, can I talk to you?" A distressed look was clearly visible on her face.

Eric quickly chopped up another onion and gave Donna an apologetic smile, "Uh, not really, Donna. I got to bust hump. My dad wants to crush your dad's barbecue." 

Donna's expression darkened as she snapped, "What? Why?"

Eric, oblivious to her change in mood, continued on talking while he mixed the onions with the meat, "Well, apparently, my dad believes that if your dad's barbecue is better than his America will fall to the Russkies." Eric paused and bonelessly shrugged. 

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe my dad's barbecue is really important to him?" Donna hissed glaring at Eric like he was the worst person in the world.

I glanced over at Donna and raised my brow. I inwardly sighed, this didn't seem like it should've been _such_ a big deal. I really didn't get why Bob couldn't have had his party earlier, especially since he knew how _important_ this day was to Red. He didn't even march in the parade last year, so I didn't quite know why he wanted to this year. Sometimes I doubted how much Bob really thought things through, especially when he did this.

And on the other hand, it always amazed me at how childish Donna lashed out sometimes. It was a stark reminder that the people that I was "growing up" with were still kids. This was always kind of depressing to think about. Into the Nope box you go.

Eric quirked a brow before proceeding to make a couple burger patties; he snorted, "Uh, no because it's just a stupid barbecue." 

Donna reeled back as if she had been physically slapped and venomously snapped, "It's not stupid. I'm so _sick_ of your dad. He's such a **jerk**."

Red was a jerk sometimes, but this was not a valid reason to call him one. Donna was totally out of line. I bristled while I handed out another burger to another party goer. Steven put a steadying hand on my shoulder while he shot Donna a dark look. I was glad that we were just eavesdropping. This way I didn't have a valid reason to slap Donna across her stupid fucking face.

One of the random party goers handed me a cookie with a red, white, and blue napkin after I had given them a hot dog. I gave them a halfhearted smile, more interested in eavesdropping than being a good neighbor right now. 

Eric paused and stiffened. When he spoke next his tone became eerily steely, " _My_ dad's a **jerk**? Well, Donna, _your_ dad's a huge **jerk** for more reasons than _this_ , and he's just _copying_ **my dad**. And your dad didn't even fight in the _war_. You're just a _National Guard_ kid."

I inwardly twitched. Okay. That was _a little_ harsh. Steven let out a sigh and shook his head. I liked to think that he was silently agreeing with my inner comment.

Donna's cheeks flushed red and she gritted out, "What?"

Eric narrowed his eyes and snapped, "Yeah, I said it." 

Donna took a breath and jerked away from Eric. She looked back at him; a flash of betrayal streaking across her face, "Oh, yeah? Well, you and Red are going down. And you know what else? I was wrong, Eric. Red's not a jerk. He's an ass, and you're an ass. 'Cause the ass doesn't fall far from the ass tree." She stomped away, and made sure to aggressively push anyone that was in her way.

I sighed and shook my head at her disappearing back. Sometimes I really wanted to smack Donna in the face, or just shake her _really_ hard. When I glanced back at Eric, I could see that he was conflicted. He looked like he was torn from running after her, and yelling a probably rushed poorly thought out insult. 

I inched over to Red and showed him the napkin that I had recently acquired, "Bad news, Mr. Forman. The Pinciottis have these." 

Red inspected the napkin and scowled down at it before turning a dark glare towards the Pinciotti's backyard. He hissed under his breath, "Red, white and blue napkins? That clever S. O. B. and I cheaped out and went for the plain white." 

Eric frowned and finished up his designated task, "So what, now we surrender?"

"Surrender? You know, if this were an actual war, you'd be the first in a body bag. We don't surrender. We just fight _harder_ ," Red sighed and shook his head before straightening to his full height. He shot the Pinciotti's fence a heated glare before going back and attending his grill with a determined furious air. 

"Yes, sir. I'm gonna go refill the ketchups," Eric mock saluted and wandered over to the ketchup bottles near the food table.

Donna glared at us from her fence as Steven shook his head. He glanced at the mad hubbub that was going around us and tapped my shoulder.

I glanced at him and he pulled me away from my grill duties. He shoved my spatula at an offended Laurie, and pulled me along with him. I let out a slight squeak, "Steven?"

I stumbled along after him as he fast walked out of the Forman's backyard towards our home. I hastily undid the knot the held my apron against me. Once we made it to our drive way Steven abruptly stopped and huffed. 

He glanced back at the loud competitive party between the Forman's and the Pinciotti's and scowled, "We're going on a freakin' date instead of staying at this _circus_." 

A giggle escaped my mouth while I shrugged and I rolled my eyes, "It's a Veteran's Day miracle."

Steven threaded his fingers through is entirely too curly hair before smirking down at me, "Yup. They're getting way too outta hand."

I slipped off the apron and wrapped my arms around Steven's waist, "You're telling me." He dropped a lingering kiss on the top of my head and let out a tired sigh. Internally, I wondered what had Steven in Mopesville.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

We drove fast and far away from the Veteran Day festivities all the way up to Point Place Peak, after we had stopped over to get some takeout from Fatzo Burger. The setting sun slowly descended, bathing the trees, our car, and us in a soft warm yellow light. While we ate our respective meals, Gordon Lightfoot's song "If You Could Read My Mind" played on in the background filling our silence with a pretty sweet song.

I popped my last french fry into my mouth and snorted, "So, this is the best date ever." 

Steven let out a chuckle and clucked, "Lin, we haven't talked in 30 minutes." To be fair, we had spent that time eating, so he really couldn't fault me for not saying anything. Besides, he didn't really initiate any conversation starters either. 

I sipped on my Tab soda and nodded before stating, "That's okay. Steven, you don't have to say anything. I get you." 

"Yeah?" Steven raised his brow as his lips quirked ever so slightly. I beamed at him before nodding.

A couple minutes passed on by with just the radio and nature filling the pregnant pause. I looked towards the sunset and muttered, "Sure. You're bummed out that the Forman's and the Pinciottis are fighting because family shouldn't do that. It's one of those things that really messes with you, and that's why we _left_. Otherwise, we would've waited for our bi-weekly date night next week. Besides that-"

Steven barked out a laugh, "Lin." 

I shot him a slightly amused and slightly irritated look, "Hush. Sometimes you just need time to process things and silence is _good_. It's not like it was an uncomfortable silence any ways." I sipped on my Tab soda some more, and leaned against his shoulder while I watched the setting sun dance even lower on the horizon. It was turning out to be a pretty nice afternoon especially since it had finally cooled down some. 

Steven leaned his head against mine before letting out a tired sigh, "Damn. Thanks Lin."

I offered him a crooked smile and muttered, "No problem." I shook my half full soda, "Want some?" 

Steven leaned back and chuckled taking my soda, "Sure. So our date's almost over." 

I leaned my head against his shoulder and stared up at the darkening sky. The stars started twinkling and blinking back at us as more cool air started blowing in. I hummed quietly with the song that played in the background, "Yeah. What'd you think?"

Steven loudly slurped the rest of my soda and barked out a laugh, "It was no worse than bowling, and I don't hate bowling."

I giggled, and soon enough we made out like it was the first time we had ever gotten some privacy. More laughter escaped from my mouth as Steven tickled my sides, which just made me snort out laughs harder in between kisses. We leaned our foreheads together on the hood of his El Camino again, and grinned at one another. This had been a great idea. 

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

People streamed in and out of the Rolling Scones as steadily as the sunshine did throughout the day. I bit my lip now and again and paced in my office on my break. No one had answered the adverts for the new positions I had in my store. Sure, our business was booming, but I could see the fatigue that started to wear down on Mabel, Leo, and Brooke. Plus I couldn't keep using my friends as pastry paid labor.

I popped my head out of the office and started helping out by taking out the products for the front of the store from the ovens. I saw that Leo looked a little worn today and worriedly asked, "You doing okay?"

Leo flashed me a bushed smile while he wiped the perspiration off of his brow, "Yeah, boss-lady. It would be nice with some extra hands though. The crowd seems bigger than usual today."

Mabel let out a snort, "That's an understatement. Have you seen all the screaming women outside?"

Brooke let out a sarcastic laugh, "I hope it isn't a zombie apocalypse."

I rolled my eyes and laughed while I helped Leo restock the display fridge, "Nope. Probably not." At least, I really hoped that it wasn't that. A little part of me still believed that anything could happen, especially when I considered how I ended up with this life.

More and more people kept crowding the store. It was starting to freak me out even though our profits were up. It seemed like this was becoming a downright madhouse. Soon enough we came upon a surprising bunch of customers that pushed past all the screaming people. I had to double take because it seemed as though the Rolling Stones were in my store. It did explain the mass amount of screaming women though, to my relief.

I wiped my sweating hands on my apron as my other patrons craned their heads at the group that had entered. Their burly intimidating body guard was a pretty good deterrent to the people that looked a little crazed.

Leo popped his head out of the entrance to the backroom kitchen, and steadily watched the hubbub. I could hear Mabel jittering about making everyone's drinks. I didn't know how to comfort her since I was freaking out just as much as she was, well internally anyways.

Brooke shot me a gaping look as I pulled myself out of my slouch, gulping down a deep breath. I shook of my jitters. I could do this. They were just regular people too. Right? Right. Pretend they're normal. I pulled on a weak smile, "Hello! Welcome to the Rolling Scones. How can we help you today?"

Mick Jagger smiled at me. I almost shrieked in glee at that point, but I managed to hold it together. He looked at the others and motioned one of his other body guards over, "Gimme a camera, Don. This one looks a little faint and we can't have that if we want a picture with the bird that owns this place."

I felt faint as I gulped again, "That's wonderful. Can my employees be in it too?" I felt Brooke make tiny jumps on the balls of her feet as she clung to my arm. I spotted Leo nervously coming out to the front to stand with the rest of us.

Kieth Richards shot me a cheeky grin, "Sure, love. The more the merrier." He winked at Mabel and I swear it looked like she was going to faint. I felt like I was going to fall over too. This seemed way too surreal.

Ronnie Wood pipped in, "Can we have some of those Rolling Scones we heard about though?"

"And that frappuccino that bloke, Barnett, kept talking about," Charlie Watts added in after a pregnant pause.

I think they might've been talking about Steven's biological father. How he managed to pass the word along to them, I didn't know. Internally, I noted that I really had to thank Mr. Barnett for doing this. I would definitely be giving him drinks on the house though, along with a box of pastries of his choice. Maybe that would be enough of a thank you.

We hurriedly got their orders together and took a picture with them. It was one of the most memorable moments in my store thus far. I could _believe_ Steven _missed_ this. They stayed only for a brief while after they had stated that it really was as great as that 'bloke' said.

Everyone eventually dispersed after the band departed, but I bet we would get mounds more of business from this. I really hoped so because even with the extra work load, it still meant that I could keep this place open when every other store around us kept going on about possibly closing.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

I combed a brush through my hair and tilted my head towards Steven. He was propped up against our headboard, just staring into space. I wondered what he might have been thinking so hard about. I inwardly shrugged and bumped his shoulder slightly, "So the Rolling Stones visited our store earlier today."

I was going to put that photo we took together in a nice frame by our menu board. It'd be the coolest thing ever. Take _that_ the HUB. I bet you didn't have someone as famously cool as the Rolling Stones eating at your place. My vengeance would be swift against Frank.

Steven quirked a brow and let out a baffled laugh, "No, seriously?" Hah. He thinks I'm joking.

I grinned and nodded, snuggling into his shoulder, before murmuring, "Yup. It was a hell of a day at the store today. I've never seen so many screaming women in a bakery before. On the plus side, I got them to take a picture with all of us. They all seemed to really like our scones and frappuccinos."

Steven pulled away and searched my face before he grumbled, "God _damn_ it. I had detention today. I could've been there if that _stupid_ teacher hadn't held me back." He looked entirely put out.

I snorted out a laugh as I patted his shoulder, "Yeah, you really missed something pretty cool. What'd you do to land in detention anyways?"

He let out a bitter laugh, "I got caught trying to skip out on class to get to the Rolling Scones. Stupid coach caught me."

I nodded and sighed as I pulled him back against me. I rubbed his arm and lay a light kiss on his shoulder, "Damn. You getting rusty, honey?"

The frown on his face faded as he let out a snort, "No, _the Man_ is just getting sharper. I just have to out think them more next time, especially since cool stuff happens when I'm _**not**_ there."

A small soft smile pulled onto my lips as a comfortable silence fell between us. I yawned and felt him kiss my neck slowly, "They were really nice."

I felt him smile against me, "Yeah?"

I tilted my head and hummed, "Mhmm." Feeling him lying next to me always seemed to lull me into this warm sort of comfort.

"I'm kind of bummed about that," Steven stated and pulled me on top of him. I straddled his hips and rose a brow, "Yeah?" I guess sleeping wasn't the only thing he wanted right now.

He nodded and smirked, "Wanna help me feel better?"

I let out laugh and kissed him firm before simply stating, "Yeah. I can do that."

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

I was helping Steven with Leo's FotoHut while the guys, with a recently vising Annette, had gone up on some icy retreat. I was a little miffed that we weren't invited, but Michael had said something about him gaining back his lady love and not being able to mimic _two_ disgusting couples. I inwardly scowled at that thought. Stupid Michael.

The FotoHut's store bell jangled and I looked up to see Leo wander in. He looked a little dazed. I inwardly sighed. How had he _not_ gone out of business with how he ran this place? I shook my head and tended to the photos that we had sent him earlier in the week. I giggled and saw that Leo had blinked mid picture. I put our pictures away in an envelope and tended to the next batch of photos. People bustled through and the line seemed to only get longer.

I smiled and handed the little old lady, Midge I think, her photos, "Thank you, ma'am. That'll be $2.60."

"Thank you, sweetie. Such a nice polite girl; have a treat," she smiled and handed me the exact change and a neatly wrapped peppermint.

I pulled back a snorting laugh and nodded, "You're very welcome. Have a good day!" She shuffled out of the packed store as Leo made his way up to the till.

Steven let out a relieved sigh, "Leo, man, glad you're here. We've been really busy."

I charged the next person in line and gently informed them that the signs had been misprinted. They were nice enough about it, especially when I gave them a free brownie. I was glad that I had packed extra for me and Steven to munch on. I was doubly glad that I stopped Steven from making a batch of his _special_ brownies today.

Leo looked around the packed store before nodding as he flashed us a crooked grin, "Oh, yeah? Your wife's helping today?"

Steven shot me a slight smile after he shot Leo an exasperated look, "Eh…you could call her that."

I snorted and rolled my eyes when I caught wind of their conversation. Leo constantly did that. I still inwardly shivered in delight at Steven's admission though, even if we both knew we weren't married…yet.

I shook those thoughts out of my head, and took in another person's order for their photos. The cute little kid wanted his birthday pictures printed out. He had _dimples_. If I could make his orders free, I would.

Leo barked out a laugh, "I guess my "buy one, get one free" flyer is really bringing in the business." 

Steven scowled and pulled up one of Leo's flyers, "That's 'cause you forgot the "buy one" part." I nodded and flashed him a strained smile while I tended to another confused customer. We had a lot of damage control to do especially since we couldn't take down all of his Goddamn flyers. 

Leo's eyes widened as he let out a small gasp, "Oh, no." He made a face and pulled his closed sign at the door, which would hopefully stem the tide of the incoming customers. They were thinning out at this rate, in any case. 

After we had finally gotten to the last customer, Leo walked over and let out a blissful sigh, "Man, I need you guys to give me a ride over to my cousin Larry's."

Steven swept up as I pulled out our remaining brownies onto a nearby counter, "Why can't you drive? I'm pretty I saw your car parked down the street a little while ago." 

He shot us a sheepish smile, "I can't drive since my license got suspended." 

Steven stopped his sweeping and pressed the heel of his hand onto his forehead. He let out a tired sigh, "What'd you do, man?"

I picked up a brownie and shot him a chastising look, "Oh Leo, why?"

Leo's eyes brightened and he made little grabby motions with his hands, "Oh! Are those brownies for everyone?"

I pulled on a cheeky grin and offered him the brownie, "Yeah, you can have one once you tell us what happened."

He happily accepted the proffered pastry and explained his situation, "Sure, little lady. I dropped it in some soda, you know? And it just hung there, suspended. And then when I was looking at it, I ran a red light."

Steven slapped his forehead and I just sighed. Was Leo doing acid now too? Sometimes I really wondered why he kept doing drugs and driving. There was probably some underlying cause, so I really shouldn't be judging. I couldn't help it though.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

We all stood around and stared at Eric while he tinkered with his new _surround sound_ stereo for his car. Steven sighed and leaned against the passenger door with me in his arms. Donna scowled as the Quinn's new dog started barking up a storm, again. I think it might be that stray fat cat that kept taunting him. I sighed and shook my head.

Michael stood up from his sitting position near the garage and whined, "Where's the tunes, Forman? You _promised_ us mind blowing tunes." We all nodded and made sounds of varying degrees of irritation.

Eric let out an irritated sigh, " _Just_ hang on, you guys. Just one more wire here." He ducked back into the car after shooting us a tired glare. I peeked at what he was doing and sighed. He should've just asked his dad for help. I doubted that Red would've really minded...well that _much_ any ways. 

Fez tapped his cowboy booted heel and frankly stated, "I learned how to _speak English_ **faster** than this." Eric flipped him the finger and continued on working. Fez let out an insulted sound and huffed. 

Michael rolled his eyes and snorted, "Fez, it's not real English when you speak it with a foreign accent. Geez."

I shot Michael an aggravated look, "That was rude, Michael."

Michael shrugged and pouted unapologetically, "It's true though."

Donna rolled her eyes and simply stated, "Not really, Kelso. An accent is an accent, and English is still English _with_ one."

Steven snorted, "And hey, at least it's an accent we can understand."

Fez beamed at us and preened, "Oh. I love you guys."

Steven sighed and waved away his thanks, "Whatever, man."

The radio blasted out of Eric's car and drowned out the Quinn's dog's sporadic barking. Eric straightened up and grinned at our astounded looks. He waved to his car and shouted, "Aren't these the coolest?"

I raised my brow and tilted my hand in a meh gesture. He pouted at me and looked at everyone else's reactions. Steven sighed and I could feel that he wasn't all that impressed with these speakers since he just ignored Eric's question.

Donna's smile seemed a little strained when she came over to give him a hug. I think she may have whispered something before waving goodbye to us. I couldn't really make anything out with all the rock music pounding out of Eric's new speakers. Would this be a cause to call the cops because of noise pollution? Meh. Nah.

Michael tilted his head and yelled, "I can't hear you."

Fez bopped his head along with the beat as he grinned excitedly. 

Eric beamed at Michael and Fez after smugly smiling at me and Steven, "I _know_. They're the greatest speakers ever." I snorted inwardly. That was a bit of an exaggeration. 

Red stalked out of the house and roared, "Eric!"

I winced at the angry look on Red's face. Was the noise that bad?

Eric scrambled into his car and turned off the radio. He pulled on a contrite look and gulped, "Oh. Hey, Dad. Sorry. Didn't see you there." 

He shot him a dark look and pulled his lips into a deeper frown, "Well, I guess that's 'cause you were too busy making an _ass_ of yourself." 

Eric furrowed his brows and shook his head before scratching the back of his neck uncomfortably, "Uh, actually I was trying out my new speakers. What do you think?"

Red popped his head into the Cruiser and examined the aforementioned speakers. He straightened up and shook his head, "New speakers? What was wrong with the old ones? Those were genuine G. M. Parts." 

Eric let out an awkward laugh and clicked his tongue, "These are louder." 

Red rolled his eyes and shot Eric an irritated look, "Well, just keep your monkey music turned down. There are other people around you. Now, go grab your smock. I need an extra hand at the shop today." While he was walking past us, a wane smile pulled onto his face, "Hello sweetheart. Hi Steven."

I waved at him and pulled out a chocolate tootsie roll, "Hi, Mr. Forman." The sides of his eyes crinkled as he took the tootsie roll blithely.

Steven lifted up a hand, "Hi Red."

The others soon split when it Eric left to go get ready to help his dad while Steven and I made our way to our house so we could get ready for work. I was interviewing people for the two extra positions in my store while Steven was running the FotoHut solo for Leo again.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

I sat in my office and reviewed the only decent applicants that I had. If these two got through their interviews alright, then I would have to call back everyone else that had applied. It seemed like the right thing to do to apologize about the filled positions since so many people had applied this week.

I flipped through Big Rhonda's resume and pegged her as a cashier. From the times that I had seen her, I knew that she could be slightly intimidating. Slightly intimidating was good since it kept the customers…what was the word? Calm? No…tame? Whatever. Charlie Davison looked a lot like Eric on his resume so I would just slot him as the extra barista. If he was anything like Eric in real life, the cashier position would just stress him out.

I hummed to myself. This would work out. Now I just had to wait for them to come in for their interviews.

Two o'clock came by and I heard a timid knock on my door. It was a little weird since I had expected Big Rhonda's personality to reflect her nickname; big and with oodles of confidence. I kind of expected her to do a loud or quirky knock. Was that weird? Whatever.

I cleared my throat and straightened up in my chair, "Come in!"

She came in and shot me a beaming smile; her dimples were deep and adorable. She seemed really tall and I idly wondered if it was because I was sitting or if she was just naturally that tall. Her dark blonde hair curled inwards and made her hair kind of look like a strange looking bowl. Her big red glasses reminded me of the ones that I used to wear in my last life. This alone, bought her extra brownie points with me.

When she sat down on the chair in front of my desk, I noticed that she only really seemed big boned and not the _other_ kind of big that the others had insinuated. I didn't really know her that well, but I don't think that her nickname suited her. Well from what I knew of her, this wasn't that much. The only real interaction that I had with her was that one time at the pharmacy when they had mixed up our inhalers. She was really nice about the whole thing, and I guessed that she was still pretty nice.

She sat primly on the chair and let her hands rest on her black floral skirt. I really liked that skirt. Would it be weird if your potential boss asked where you got a skirt? Yeah. I probably shouldn't ask that. I shook off my rambling thoughts and gently smiled at her, "It's nice to meet you Miss Collins." I extended my hand across my desk.

She took my hand and gave me a gentle handshake, "It's nice to see you too, Ms. Burkhart. I have to admit, I didn't know you ran this place." She let out a nervous laugh. Yeah. I guess I had that effect on all my employees when the saw how young I was. I hoped that would change someday because it was, frankly, getting kind of weird.

I chuckled and took my hand back as I shrugged, "Yeah. Most people are pretty surprised, but I am quite adept at running the Rolling Scones. So why should I hire you?"

Rhonda straightened up in her seat and hummed quietly for a moment, "I love sweets and I'm really good with people. I'm not afraid to work hard, and I can be a good team member that will help this company in any way that I can, if I can get the chance to do so."

I grinned. She gave me good vibes and I already wanted to hire her so far, but it would only be fair to the others if I asked her a couple more questions. Just to be fair, of course, "Tell me about yourself."

I honestly did want to get to know her a bit better even if she did give me good vibes. I just wanted to make sure her appearances weren't deceptive. The last girl I interviewed for this job looked nice, but when I asked the others what she was really like, she had apparently been a real bitch to them as a customer.

Rhonda leaned back and shot me a sheepish smile, "I'm 17. I go to Point Place high. I really like to read, swim, and go to festivals. I have two baby brothers, twins. They're nine this year. I originally came from Mississippi and we moved here when my dad got transferred to this Police Station."

I hummed happily listening to her. It was neat to know that she had twin little brothers and her dad was a cop. I idly wondered what her mom did as work. Was she a homemaker like a lot of the older women here? Or was she part of the group that had jobs? "That's really cool. What does your mom do?" I was too curious not to ask.

A queer look pulled onto Rhonda's face as she answered my question, "My mom died when I was 14 because of a drunk driver..."

I inwardly whacked my head with my hand. I gave her a sympathetic smile, "I'm so sorry for bringing it up." Damn it. Me and my big mouth.

She pulled on a watery smile and shook her head, "No. It's okay. You didn't know."

I nodded and noted that down on my notepad. It was an interesting tidbit. I wondered what people did for fun in Mississippi. I looked up, "Alright. You're resume looks awesome, your references all had good things to say about you, and the reference letter from your principle was glowing. Do you have any questions for me?" As far as I was concerned, she had the job as the extra cashier if she wanted it.

Rhonda composed herself and bit her lip, "What's the pay like? Are there any benefits? What's the schedule like and what position am I qualified for?"

I blinked repeatedly and then barked out a laugh. I liked her. I grinned and ticked off my fingers, "Well, the pay is $3.12/hour and the each shift is composed of 8 hours. This position is a full time position and our hours are from 10 am till 6 pm. We're open 7 days a week. Everyone's days off alternate so we don't get exhausted. Me and my boyfriend, Steven, switch out with the others doing various jobs to help give people a breather. Sometimes my friends help as well, when they feel up to it. The benefits are medical, dental, and optical all totaling $100. That $100 accumulates each month if it hasn't been used. Lastly, I think you'd be perfect as our other cashier, if you'd like the job that is."

Rhonda vibrated in her chair and suddenly lunged at me from across the desk. I froze as still as a statue, as she tightly squeezed me into a suffocating hug. I awkwardly patted her back as she finally released me. She looked a little teary when she sat back down into her chair, "Thank you. I'd love to have the job."

I nodded and slipped out some papers that she needed to sign along with the financial documents, "So just sign all this and get your bank to fill this out. It's a direct deposit form for your pay cheque. The schedule is posted right beside the sign in and out station and Brooke will be training you on your first day. What's your availability?"

"I can do Friday's after school and the weekends since my dad is off on those days. Otherwise, my little brothers need me to take care of them. At least for a while yet...is that okay?" she asked meekly. Her brow furrowed deeply as though she thought that admission might cost her the position. Even though it wouldn't lighten our load totally when it came to cashiers, I could understand. I was once among little siblings that needed me when my parents were too busy, in another life. My heart clenched when I thought about them, and I tucked that painful reminder away. Nope. Just Nope.

I nodded and noted it down, "Okay. So, how about you work those days and when they're older say about 10 or so, could you work more?"

Her eyes widened and, I swear it looked like she would tear up. She pulled on a watery smile, "That sounds wonderful."

I gave her a warm smile and patted her hand across from my desk, "No worries. You have a good day. Take a box of macaroons and apple scones for those little brothers of yours on your way out, okay?"

She got up gingerly, and nodded resolutely quietly thanking me again for the job. She was a nice girl and I liked her so far. I think it would work out for the best, even if she couldn't work too much, for now at least.

I finished up the paper work on my new cashier and heard a soft knock on my office door. I glanced up at the clock and found that time had sped by and it was already time for my next appointment. I cleared my desk and pulled up my additional prospective barista. I cleared my throat and called out, "Come in!"

Charlie Davidson gently opened the door and I immediately felt like it was Eric I was looking at. They didn't much look alike, but he exuded the same sort of feel Eric had; kind, wary, and sincere…well for the most part any ways.

I pulled down the smile that was threatening to spring up onto my face, "Hello. Mr. Davidson."

He shot me a surprised look before he took a seat on the chair in front of my desk, "Hello. Ms. Burkhart?"

I quirked my lips and tilted my head, "Yes? What's wrong?" I pulled out my notepad to take notes on my potential future employee.

He cleared his throat and fidgeted slightly, "Well. I didn't think you owned this place, to be honest. You're kind of really young." Charlie let out an awkward laugh.

I chuckled and nodded, "I get that often enough. Just because I'm young, doesn't mean that I can't run this place well. Now, how are you?"

He nodded and pulled himself up to sit straighter in his chair, "Ah. I'm doing quite well, thank you. How are you?"

I smiled at him, "Good. Good. Now why should I hire you?"

He looked thoughtful and sat there silently for a minute or so before he simply said, "You should hire me because I can bring a positive attitude to this team. Besides that, I can work hard and every day since I just recently graduated high school, so I don't really have any obligations that'll stop me from doing all that I can do here. My dad and mom are busy traveling since they retired from owning the grocery store."

I nodded and hummed, "I see. Was it the grocery store that used to be where K-Mart was?"

He chuckled and nodded, "Yeah. They weren't too happy about it at first, but K-Mart was pretty generous when they bought the land out from under mom and pop."

I noted that down. It was neat to know that. I had always been fond of Mr. and Mrs. Davidson. They had always given me a fair price for meat and vegetables before they closed up shop. I didn't know that they had a son though. That was neat. "Well alright. What do you like best about the Rolling Scones."

Charlie beamed at me, "It has the best frappuccinos and I absolutely love the cinnamon buns. It's the only place in town that has really good baked goods for a good price. This is where me and my family get our bread and other baked goods, actually." He let out an awkward laugh.

I grinned at his admission, "I'm happy to help, so tell me a little bit more about yourself." He seemed like an intriguing fellow. From what I recalled his dad was friends with Red, old war buddies.

He nodded and fidgeted slightly, "Well. I'm 18 and I managed to graduate early from Point Place High this year. I had all the credits that I needed and I didn't really want to stick around." He shrugged helplessly. I wondered if he was picked on at school. That was one of the reasons why I left that place as fast as I could. I decided not to bring that up, just in case that was the reason for his early graduation. No need to be that nosy.

He continued on when I didn't say anything for a little while, "Besides that, I don't have any siblings. I have a _really_ small family. My dad was an only child, as was my mom, and both sets of my grandparents died a while back. I don't have that many friends since I was always helping my folks with the shop. I am told that I'm a good people person though, but that's just my folks."

I noted all this down and hummed, "Huh. That's good to know. Alright, well..." I lifted up his resume and scanned through it again, "It all looks good. We have a barista position if you're up for it. Do you have any questions for me?"

He nodded and pulled out a list. I chuckled inwardly. He cleared his throat and started firing out his questions, "What's the pay like? Are there any benefits? What's the schedule like and what position am I qualified for? Is there a dress code? Are there any specific rules we have to follow? Who's going to train me? Do I have the job?"

I let out a baffled guffaw before shooting him an amused look, "My, that's a lot of questions. Alright, so the pay is $3.12/hour and the each shift is composed of 8 hours. This position is a full time position and our hours are from 10 am till 6 pm. We're open 7 days a week. Everyone's days off alternate so we don't get exhausted. Me and my boyfriend, Steven, switch out with the others doing various jobs to help give people a breather. Sometimes my friends help as well, when they feel up to it. The benefits are medical, dental, and optical all totaling $100. That $100 accumulates each month if it hasn't been used. There is a dress code, sort of; nothing ratty and no shorts, of any kind. You can wear jeans if you want, but they have to be in a dark wash. No strappy sleeved shirts for either gender. It's basically casual since most people will see the apron with our store logo on it for the most part."

I hummed and thought for a moment if I had any specific rules that a new hire might find odd and shrugged, "I don't really have any specific rules that would be different from any prior job that you have had. No stealing, no bad mouthing customers, be a decent human being, the customer isn't always right, and a bunch of other things. It'll all be covered once one of my employees trains you up. If you accept the position of the barista, Mabel, our current barista, is going to train you. Are you up for the job?"

"Yes, thank you, ma'am!" He beamed at me and I sheepishly rubbed the back of my neck.

I nodded, "Please don't call me ma'am. That makes me feel old." I let out an awkward laugh.

Charlie stood up and blithely stated, "Sure, boss!"

I chuckled as I pulled out the files that he needed for the direct deposit, "Before you go, just sign all this and get your bank to fill this out. It's a direct deposit form for your pay cheque. The schedule is posted right beside the sign in and out station. What's your availability?"

He took all the files and nodded, "Okay. Thank you. I'm available whenever you need me. I don't really have much to do since graduating."

I smiled and jotted that down in his file, "Alright. How does Monday to Friday from 10am till 6pm sound?"

He beamed at me and nodded, "That sounds great, thank you."

I put out my hand, "It was wonderful to meet you, Charlie. I'll see you Monday?"

He took in a deep breath and shook my hand as he exhaled, "It was great meeting you, Ms. Burkhart. I'll definitely see you Monday with all this filled out."

He quickly and quietly exited my office and I couldn't help, but slump into my chair. These interviews were interesting, but I really didn't want to do too many more of them. I happily sighed and popped in a scotch mint into my mouth. I sucked on it thoughtfully and pondered what other things were coming my way today, well besides calling all those other applicants back. Man. That was going to be a bummer.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

We all sat around the Forman's dining table and I relished the smell and feel of another Forman dinner. We hadn't had one in a little bit, and I missed them. I popped in a cheesy piece of lasagna into my mouth and savored Kitty's secret recipe. Steven let out an almost silent contented sound as he dug into his food. Kitty looked absolutely delighted that we were enjoying her food, and Laurie was actually eating. Her portions looked like it belonged to a toddler, but at least she was eating for once instead of just moving her food around. Red happily gobbled his food down, alternatively gulping down beer. I think he had a really long day today at the shop.

Eric puffed out his chest after swallowing another piece of his lasagna, "I'm Price Mart employee of the month! So, not only are they gonna hang my picture in the front of the store, but I also get to represent our entire district in the national Price Mart Olympics."

I gulped down some grape soda and raised my brow, "You are?" This was news. Huh.

Eric eagerly nodded and happily answered, "Yea! And they even decided to throw in an extra 25 cents an hour." 

Kitty beamed at Eric and nodded, "That's great, honey." She took a big bite of her salad and looked like the cat that caught the canary. I think she was prouder of Eric than she wanted to say. It wasn't every day that Eric did something that was actually recognized by people like that.

I smiled and pulled my glass up into the air towards Eric, "Congrats Eric." He shot me an appreciative look as I took my glass back down to take a sip. I didn't expect that he'd do that _well_ in his job. He certainly showed just how wrong I was. I was happy for him though. It was good that he was getting praise for all his hard work.

Laurie smirked at him and popped some salad into her mouth, "Nice going, dweeb." He rolled his eyes at her compliment.

Steven nodded at him and a slight smile pulled onto his face, "Not bad, Forman." Eric looked like his head was going to blow up with all this praise, but I couldn't fault him for feeling so good about himself. He deserved it.

Kitty elbowed Red when he didn't say anything after Steven. He sighed and shot Eric an uncomfortable smile, "I gotta admit, Eric. I had my doubts, but, uh- Hell, you've hardly embarrassed me by taking that job. Nice work." He nodded at Eric and dug back into 

A pleased grin pulled onto Eric's face. He ducked his head as his ears got red and muttered, "Thanks, Dad."

An awkward pause drifted throughout the table. It wasn't every day that Red complimented Eric sincerely. Even though it was obvious that Eric was embarrassed, I don't think he really minded at all.

Kitty cleared her throat and gestured to Laurie with a smile, "Oh, Laurie, tell everyone your good news." 

Laurie perked up and actually pulled on a sincere grin, "I just finished my first two weeks of cosmetology school!" She bounced in her seat and it was odd seeing her actually genuinely happy about something that didn't involve sex. 

"And she didn't flunk out. Isn't that great?" Kitty tacked on excitedly. It made Laurie deflate a little, but I could tell that she was still happy with herself for the most part. She didn't look as thin and skeletal today, actually. Huh. I wondered if it was because she was actually doing well in something for once.

Red shot Laurie a warm smile and gently stated, "That is great, honey. Nice job." I sipped on my grape soda and smiled around the rim. I was glad that we came to dinner tonight. Not that I didn't like having dinner alone with Steven. That was wonderful too. 

Laurie smiled at Red, "Thanks, Daddy." 

She bit her lip and looked around the table before pouting, "Yeah, but the next exam's gonna kill me. We're not allowed to practice on dummies anymore. And I have to style a _real_ person's hair." 

Kitty nodded and gently patted her hand, "Oh, honey, you'll do fine. We're all here to support you."

I inwardly choked. I would support her sure, but not with my hair. No ma'am. 

"Great! So, you don't mind being my model?" Laurie's eyes twinkled as she stared down at Kitty. I snickered inwardly. Steven laugh coughed into his soda and Eric looked completely relieved that she hadn't asked any of us. Red looked oddly smug. I idly wondered if it was because he didn't have a lot of hair she could practice on.

Kitty's eyes widened and she waved her hands in front of her face. A wary smile tugged at her lips, "Me? Oh, honey, no, no. I go to the beauty parlor." I personally thought she didn't need to though. They kept charging people exorbitant prices since they were the only place to get a decent hair cut for women in this town. Sure the barbershop was great. They couldn't cut a woman's hair for shit, though. No offense to them. 

Laurie turned to me and pulled on a puppy dog pout, "Lin?"

I actually choked on my soda and spluttered, "Nope. Not until pigs decide to calculate our taxes." Steven snickered and gently pounded at my back. I patted his thigh once I had stopped choking. Eric smiled to himself as he gobbled down his meal.

Laurie rolled her eyes and smiled coyly at Steven, "Psh. Fine. Steven…?"

My eye twitched. Like her wiles would work on Steven. I stabbed at my lasagna and gripped my glass of grape soda.

Steven snorted and derisively stated, "No way, scissors-Mcgee." He let his hand wander to my inner thigh and I felt myself melt. Steven would never cheat on me with the likes of Laurie. I let out a deep breath and sheepishly smiled at Steven. He winked at me and I quietly laughed. I know he wouldn't. 

Kitty sighed and rubbed Laurie's shoulder, "Okay, well- Well, maybe Eric can help out." 

Eric coughed and quickly swallowed the pasta in his mouth. He let out a wry laugh, "Oh, sure. Laurie, first of all, _always_ **run** with scissors." 

"Boy, I never get tired of your sarcasm," Red shot Eric a wry frown, his eyebrows furrowing his forehead. 

Eric crookedly grinned at Red, "Really?" I kicked Eric under the table. He shot me a confused look and I subtly motioned to Red's face with my head. He took a closer look at the dark expression on Red's face and cleared his throat, "Sorry." 

Kitty's popped up and beamed at her husband, "Red, would you like to be a hair model?"

Red smugly smiled, "Kitty, I would like to have hair, period. I don't, however, so no." 

Laurie deflated fully into her seat and pushed around her remaining portion of lasagna. She waspishly murmured, "Oh, forget it. I don't even know why I picked this stupid career." 

Eric snickered under his breath and mumbled, "Maybe it's because you're stupid?" I grimaced at him and he shrugged as if to dare me to say he was wrong. I shook my head and continued to eat my lasagna.

Kitty sadly smiled at Laurie. She rubbed her daughter's shoulder and tsked, "Laurie, no. You quit everything. You are not quitting cosmetology school." 

Laurie whined, "Well, what am I supposed to do then?"

Kitty pulled on a brave face and resolutely declared, "I will be your model, but you just remember: Men have their cars. Women have their hair. It's like a car. It's valuable."

I inwardly sighed. As well as Laurie was doing in school, this just spelt doom for Kitty's hair. Maybe I would be wrong though. Laurie could finally surprise us in a good way for once. 

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

The sun shone through the fluffy clouds that drifted through the sky. A cool breeze blew by, carrying the smell of freshly watered grass, and flowers. I sighed contentedly as I leaned against a dozing Steven. We all lounged around on a bamboo picnic blanket I had managed to find. It was bunched up with a couple of other neat trinkets in my attic. I really had to go through all that stuff one day. Who knew what could be useful up there?

Michael sucked on one of my rainbow Popsicles and continued 'girl watching' while Fez scanned the park. I'm not too sure what he was looking for, though.

Tina bounced on the balls of her feet and pointed to the nearby playground, "Can I go play over there by the swings?"

I shielded my eyes from the sun as I looked up at her, "Sure Tina. Go have fun." Tina let out a delighted shriek of laughter and dashed away. So far it was a pretty good Sunday afternoon.

Steven stretched and pulled me onto his lap after he adjusted himself. He let out a big yawn and sighed, "Why are we babysitting again?"

I chuckled and gently pinched his thigh, "Because Donna would go crazy if we didn't?"

He rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue, "Sometimes, I think you're making me real soft, doll."

I smirked and wiggled my butt against his length, "You know I don't."

He smiled and planted a soft kiss on the base of my neck, "Touché." I wiggled my eyebrows and he leaned in closer.

Fez let out a loud gasp, "Oh, my God. There she is." I turned away and heard Steven quietly curse Fez. Michael glanced over to where Fez was pointing. 

Michael finished the rest of his Popsicle and asked, "Who's that?" I tilted my head and curiously looked over to where Fez was pointing. A blonde girl sat on a bench near the park snack bar. Huh. I'd never seen her before. To be fair, it wasn't like I knew most of the people in this town by heart anyways. I did know a large chunk because of my bakery though; even so I had never seen _her_ drop by.

"The new girl, Caroline. She transferred here from Sacred Heart, or heaven. I'm not sure which. We have gym together. She barely sweats. Someday, I will make her my bride," Fez let out a wistful sigh. 

I smiled and snuggled up against Steven, "Awe, she looks nice."

Steven shook his head before he used my head as a chin rest, "Lin, be careful. Some crazies also look _nice_." I looked up at him and raised a brow. Steven looked lost in a memory though. I wondered what he meant.

Fez shot Steven a baffled look and waved away his comment, "Bah. Caroline isn't crazy. I wish I could go talk to her, but I get so nervous." He bit at his fingernails and stared at her longingly. 

I frowned and firmly stated, "Fez, you shouldn't be nervous. You're awesome." 

Michael let out a guffaw, "Yeah, man, what girl wouldn't wanna be with you?"

Fez stopped nibbling his nails and thoughtfully started counting with his fingers, "Well, there is Annette, Laurie, this girl from gym, another girl from chemistry uh, and country-western star Tanya Tucker who does not answer her letters." 

Steven shook his head. He frowned and sighed, "Ahh…dude…stop Fez. That's enough. You look pathetic." 

I gently smiled at him, "Hey. Why don't you go talk to her, Fez?"

Fez looked at the bench where Caroline was sitting on and muttered to himself, "You're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Thank you. Your cocoa-brown skin makes me hot.  
I know. I am irresistible. Would you like to dance?"

Steven snapped a finger at Fez, "Hey, Fez, snap out of it. Why don't you go talk to her, man?"

Fez turned back to Steven and wrung his hands, "Oh, I don't know, Hyde. I can't. I don't understand this. Usually I am- I am suave, but this girl makes me melt."

Michael tilted his head at Fez, "What ever happened to silky Fez?"

I shot Michael a bewildered look, "Michael. Silky, really?"

Michael shrugged and unapologetically smiled, "What?"

"You're right. I forgot about him. He's hot. He can do this. This means _I_ can do this. Wish me luck, my friends," Fez ambled over and awkwardly sat down beside Caroline.

I waved at him and cheered, "Good luck!" I looked back at the guys, "Well at least it worked."

Michael puffed out his chest and preened, "My advice always works, Lin." I rolled my eyes at him and glanced over at Tina. She had stopped playing on the playground and appeared to be heading towards the skate park portion of the park.

Steven snorted, "Yeah, that fact is as accurate as a blind sniper, Kelso."

Michael happily chortled, "You finally agree with me, Hyde." I shook my head and giggled. Sometimes sarcasm really flew over Michael's head. Steven shook his head and sighed. A bunch of boys ogled and started to approach Tina. I quickly got up, which prompted Steven to squawk.

I called out to her, "Tina! Don't go over there. Come 'ere." I hurried her away from where she was going, but not before the glared at the boys. They shrugged at me and went on their way. They looked to be around my age or a year younger. In any case, they were far too old for Tina. She was 10 for Christ sakes.

She happily complied, seemingly oblivious as to what could've happened, "Okay."

We passed by Caroline and Fez hugging. Caroline opened her eyes and glared at us as we passed by them. I frowned and muttered darkly, "The fuck is she glaring at us for? Don't repeat that, Tina." I glanced down at her and shot her a sheepish grin.

Tina frowned, "But, my friends say that too." Gah. That'd be bad if Mr. and Mrs. Pinciotti caught wind of that.

I cleared my throat and murmured, "If your mother asks, or anyone really, where did you learn that word from…?"

A mischievous twinkle appeared her eyes as she chirped, "I'll say Michael Kelso!"

I grinned at her, "Good girl. You wanna get some Popsicles over there from the snack hut?" I pointed towards the little hut that always sold snacks to the park patrons every day.

Tina bounced on the balls of her feet, "Can I have any snack I want?"

I nodded as we walked towards the snack hut together, "Yep."

Tina squealed, "Yay!"

"Lin?" Steven called out. I glanced back at him and waved, "I'll be right back, puddin' pop!"

He looked at the two of us before nodding, "Mhmm. Get me a chocolate pudding pop, please?"

Michael perked up at the sound of free snacks, "Oh! Oh! A cyclone for me, please!"

I rolled my eyes and smiled, "Alright." That meant that Michael had eaten all of the cold snacks that I had brought along today. Oh well. C'est la vie.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Donna had convinced us all to go to the library since they were having a magic show. It was pretty good all around, and I got to see someone saw a kid in half. The kid was fine, but I think some of the younger children may have nightmares for a while. With how I saw some of the parents glaring at him, that was probably going to be the case.

Michael shoved his way through the exiting people and breathlessly asked, "Hey, guys! Guess what I got?" 

I snorted and shot him an amused look, "An STD?"

Michael happily shook his head and chuckled, "No. A hundred bucks." 

Steven raised his brow at me and I muttered, "It stands for a sexually transmitted disease."

He nodded and grinned, "So money to treat your STD?"

Michael pouted and titled his head, "No. What is that any ways?"

I rolled my eyes, "Never mind, Michael." I felt Steven pat my shoulder consolingly. At least he got my joke.

Michael shrugged excitedly chattered away, "Well any ways…my grandmother gave me this money. See, my mom told her that she needed to bleach her whiskers and I was like, I go, "What whiskers?" Which is a total lie, 'cause she's got these honkin' whiskers. Any ways, it made her so happy that she gave me a hundred bucks." 

Eric snorted out a laugh, "Uh, no offense, Michael, but your mom's not one to talk. I mean-Whoo!" He pulled his arm away from Donna's shoulder and mimed giant whiskers on his face.

Michael scowled, "Hey! My mother is a beautiful woman." 

Donna shot Eric a cross look, "Eric, apologize." 

Eric sighed and faked a contrite look, "Sorry. She's nice." He coughed, "Whisker face."

Michael either didn't hear his additional comment or chose to ignore it, since he continued on, "All right, thank you. Now we gotta go celebrate this hundred bucks." 

We all started walking out of the library along with the other library patrons that were leaving.

Fez let out a delighted gasp, "Let's all go out to dinner!" Food always seemed to be on Fez's mind when I thought about it. I wondered if food was a really big thing in his culture. He never did say.

Michael happily murmured, "Someplace expensive." 

Donna added, "Someplace nice."

Eric chipped in his two cents, "Some place with good food."

Steven sighed, "Some place quiet." 

Fez suddenly stopped. We paused and looked back at him. His eyes sparkled, "Let's go to the Vineyard. My new lady love, Caroline, works there." 

I raised my brow at his sudden idea, "Caroline, from your school?"

Fez let out a dreamy sigh, "Yes, little goddess. My school has bequeathed me with my precious."

I inwardly chortled and rewound what he said replacing it with Gollum's voice. I shook my head slightly and tried not to burst out laughing.

Steven cocked his head to the side and asked, "Have you guys gone out?"

Fez happily shook his head, "No." 

Donna frowned, "So, have you guys hung out at school?"

Fez started to walk ahead of us as he stated, "Nope." 

Eric wrapped his arm around Donna's waist as we started to follow behind Fez, "Talked on the phone?"

He shook his head, "No." 

Michael let out a frustrated and confused huff, "Have you had any contact with her at all after your meeting at the park?"

Fez glanced back at us with an impish smile, "No." 

I bit my inner cheek and frowned, "So Caroline's your new lady?"

"Yes," Fez happily declared. 

I shook my head and laughed, "Huh."

Steven let out a befuddled chortle, "That's great, man."

Fez let out a contented sigh, "Thank you."

Michael snorted, "Soo….dinner guys?" We all murmured varying sounds of approval before we got into our separate vehicles.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

We all ate our fill at the Vineyard. It had been a lovely evening of good food and a lot of laughter around one of their few round tables. I happily sighed and leaned against Steven. I inhaled in the smell of his aftershave and the scents of the food that wafted throughout the restaurant. He picked at his teeth with a toothpick and let out a quiet burp. I giggled while he murmured excuse me. This turned out to be a better excursion than I had anticipated.

Steven tilted his head towards Michael and grudgingly said, "Hey, Kelso, thanks for dinner." 

I grinned widely, "It was great." I sipped on my second glass of champagne since I didn't have to drive tonight. 

Donna happily sighed, "Yeah, it was delicious." She nibbled on the remaining pieces of her chicken Florentine.

Eric slumped into his chair and tugged at his pants. His belly did look kind of big after all the food that he ate. 

Michael waved away our praise, "Hey, guys, no need to thank me. I'm happy to do it." 

He shot us all a mischievous grin, "Okay. Everybody ready?"

Fez frowned at him and finished off his fries, "Uh, do not you have to pay first?"

Michael shot us all a confused look, "I'm not paying." 

We all hissed out, "What?"

Michael pouted, "What, did you guys think I was paying?" He honestly looked befuddled, the asshole.

We all groaned, "Yes."

I smacked my forehead and sighed. I should've expected something stupid like this from Michael. I had known him for how long now? I felt Steven rub my shoulder. I bit my lip. A stunt like this would probably really tick Steven off. Even if he knew that we had oodles and oodles of cash, money matters still got under his skin. 

Eric let out a panicked whisper, "Kelso, we don't have any money." I couldn't fathom how Eric was broke all the time. I mean seriously. He had a job, and he only paid for dates and gas. What the hell else did he spend his money on?

Steven scowled at them, "Well _you_ people don't, but I refuse to pay on my and Lin's behalf." He leveled Michael with a dark glare, "Kelso, you said you were _treating_ us." 

Michael pouted and whined, "Eh? I am. Besides, you don't _need_ any money. People, we are on a " _dine_ and _**dash**_ " here." 

I rolled my eyes and snorted, "Oh, yeah. 'Cause the only thing better than eating lobster is eating lobster and hauling ass." 

Fez grinned and pumped his fist, "Yeah! Let's haul ass." I don't think he really understood what was going on right now.

I ground my teeth and hissed, "Michael, what the _hell_ are you thinking? You said you'd take care of it." 

Michael shot me a contrite look, "And I took care of it- by planning the "dine and dash.""

Steven let out a derisive snort, "Kelso, we're _not_ doing it."

Michael slumped in his chair, "Why not? Guys, we're making memories here." 

Donna shook her head, "Kelso, it is _wrong_." 

Michael wiggled his eyebrows, "Wrong? Or hilarious?"

Eric glared at Michael, "Wrong, you dill-hole." 

Michael chuckled and wagged his forefinger at us, "Or _hilariously_ wrong." 

Steven sighed and shot Michael a dirty look, "Even _I_ don't like it and I'm from the underbelly of society, so-"

Fez waved over a waiter, "Uh, yes, excuse me. Um, would you please send your finest imported beer to Caroline and tell her that when I said "Hi" what I meant was, "I'll take you like a stallion." You got that? Like a stallion?" The waiter nodded and noted it down on his notepad. He hurriedly walked away towards the bar shaking his head.

I sighed and pinched Fez's arm, "Fez, _please_ stop ordering stuff; especially the really expensive stuff."

Fez pouted and rubbed the spot where I had pinched him, "Okay, you need to _chill out_ , little goddess. Didn't you hear Kelso? The Vineyard is having a _dine-and-dash_ promotion. Everything is **free**." 

I shook my head and hissed, "It's not _free_ , Fez. Dine and dash is when you _run out_ **without** paying." 

Fez's eyes widened, "So it's _stealing_?"

Steven snorted, "Basically, yes."

Fez sadly glanced at Caroline before he looked back at us, "This isn't going to help me with Caroline, is it?"

Donna shook her head, "No."

Eric patted Fez's shoulder, "Sorry, man."

Fez sighed and glanced towards where Caroline was positioned, "Damn it." The waiter that he had order had already given her the beer. She looked over and frowned at him. 

Donna leaned closer to the table and heatedly whispered, "Kelso, I have _never_ dined and dashed, and I'm **not** about to start now."

Michael tuned Donna out and turned on the puppy dog eyes while he looked at Steven, "Come on Hyde, you want to don't you?"

I shot him a pointed look, "We eat here often enough that the servers know us, Michael."

Michael's eyes widened and he let out a low whistle, "Wow…really?"

Steven glared at him, "Yup. So, _no_ , we can't do that, dillhole."

"Why can't _you guys_ just pay then?" Michael whined and pouted. I rolled my eyes at his attempts at convincing us to bail him out of his mess.

Donna huffed and slumped back into her seat, and malevolently asked, "Why'd you even offer to treat us all then, Kelso?"

Michael crossed his arms and tsked, "Damn, come on Donna. Don't you wanna live on the edge?"

Eric snapped and kicked him under the table, "Shut up, Kelso."

Michael winced and barked, "Ow, Forman!"

Before either of them could start a shouting match, Caroline marched over. She shot Fez a dark look.

Fez, apparently oblivious, happily looked up at her with a dopey smile, "So, did you enjoy your pilsner? Did you get the message about the stallion?"

She looked around and sighed when he didn't wilt under her glare, "Okay, look, okay? You can't just send beer to the hostess podium, okay? I almost got _fired_. So just pretend you don't know me, okay?" She then retreated back to her podium.

Fez gazed at her and frowned. He looked at all of us and declared, "Caroline has upset me. I can't wait to dine and dash on her ass- her beautiful ass." 

Michael perked up on that note and grinned, "I'll go first." 

A waiter with our deserts came by while Michael was trying to escape. I happily munched on my cinnamon twist bread bun while Steven happily ate his slice of chocolate pie. Donna inhaled her lava cake and Eric happily spooned bananas foster into his mouth. Fez refused to eat any dessert, oddly enough. I think he was still fuming because of Caroline.

I hummed happily, "He can try all he wants, but we'll be here enjoying our desserts."

Michael appeared a little while later looking winded, "Well shit."

Donna raised a brow at him, "Well? What happened?"

Michael sighed and gulped down some water, "This place is like Alcatraz, man. There is no way out of here unnoticed."

Steven looked at Michael and let out a frustrated sigh, "I've gone soft, man. I'm like Forman. It sickens me." 

I quirked a small smile and rubbed his shoulder, "Oh puddin' pop."

Donna tilted her head, "So you can't do it. I wonder why?" She tapped her spoon against her mouth before shooting Michael a dry look, "Why, oh, why? Oh! I know why." 

Eric snorted out a laugh, "Yes, Donna?"

Donna huffed, "Because it's wrong." 

He smiled at her and pecked her cheek, "That's right, Miss Pinciotti. It's wrong." 

Michael rolled his eyes, "Gee, what a surprise- the moms and dads don't want to do it."

I was tempted to throw my plate at his head at this point, "We are not moms and dads, Michael."

Eric did his best impression of Red, "And we're not leaving without paying, young man." 

"Fine. I'll pay for the stupid dinner. Now just give me your stupid keys so I can get my money out of your stupid car. Stupid," Michael groaned, rolled his eyes and held out his hand. Eric deposited his keys into Michael's hands. Michael then stomped out towards where Eric had parked his car. 

Fez let out a huff and grumbled, "I don't care if you're in the freakin' Olympics about to run the freakin' hundred-yard dash- If someone sends you a beer, you say thank you and drink the freakin' beer." 

I tilted my head and cleared my throat, "Um, Eric? Did Michael leave his money at home?" He had started the engine and seemed to be backing out of the parking spot.

Eric shot me a surprised look, "No. Why?"

I quirked my brow at him and shook my head, "'Cause it looks like he just drove away in the Vista Cruiser." With the way that Michael was gunning it, it didn't seem like he'd be back. The fuck. Did he? Did he just fucking finger us on his way past? That little fucker. I fumed and put a strike against his name in my head. Ohh...he'd regret that action. I'd get my vengeance. Definitely. 

Eric shook his head and cleared his throat, "What? No. No, he wouldn't ditch _us_." 

Steven rolled his eyes and caught the obscene gesture that Michael had thrown our way, "Are you sure? 'Cause as he drove past he was doing this-" He proceeded to mimic the gesture.

Donna gasped and flushed. Steven pulled down his hand and rubbed my thigh. I sighed. This was something close to what I had initially expected when Michael had stated he wanted to treat us.

Eric rapidly rubbed Donna's back and squeaked, "No. Donna, he's kidding. He wouldn't ditch us." 

Steven glared at the free parking spot that once housed Eric's car, "He ditched us, Forman. Get over it."

Fez frowned and got up, "I'm sure he's right outside. I'll go get him." 

Donna shot him a wary look, "Fez, I don't know." 

Fez got up and grinned, "Don't worry. I'll go and get the money and come back. You can trust me."

It took a couple minutes for Donna to realize that Fez wasn't going to come back. I sighed and calculated how much this dinner would cost me and Steven. Fuck stupid Michael with a potato. That stupid head.

Donna let out a sad sigh, "He's not coming back, and we trusted him." Eric shhed her and brought her into a side hug. 

Steven looked at them and banged his fist against the table, "Fucking liars. I can't believe we got stuck here with two squares." 

I rubbed Steven's thigh gently and felt him relax slightly. It wasn't _that_ bad and we could always get revenge later.

Donna whipped her head up and grimaced, "We're not squares!"

Eric did his best to soothe her, "Donna, settle down. You don't want to upset your stomach." 

"Screw this _entire_ thing. Waiter, the check please!" Steven curtly waved over a waiter. I doubt we would ever believe that Michael would treat us to anything ever again. 

Donna's eyes widened and she whispered, "Really?"

Steven let out a tired sigh, "Yup. I'm sick of this shit."

I smiled and kissed his neck, "Awe, Steven." I felt him relax just a little bit.

He pulled me closer to him, until our thighs were touching. He shot Eric and Donna an annoyed glance, "What's mine is also Lin's, so we'll pay for you losers too."

Eric let out a dry laugh, "Oh. I can feel the love, Hyde."

Steven rolled his eyes, "Can it, Forman and finish your Goddamn bananas Florentine."

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

It took us a couple of hours, but we had come up with a brilliant plan. I concocted the tool of their destruction while they were at school and the others managed to coerce Fez and Michael to meet up with us on my driveway after school. None of my employees had dared to ask me what I was doing baking up a strange concoction in the bakery, earlier today. Especially since I kept cackling now and again.

Donna leaned against my porch steps, and nodded at Fez and Michael, "Good one last night."

Eric shot them a disgruntled look, "You know, ditching us at the restaurant and everything." 

Steven scowled at them, "Making me and Lin pay for you, God damn losers. You guys are fucking _hilarious_."

I smiled a sickly saccharine smile at them. This would be good. I looped my arm around Steven's waist and leaned against him. Revenge would be sweet.

Michael smirked at us and stretched his arms, "Yeah, we got you guys so bad." 

I nodded and took out the brownies that had been sitting on the swing behind us. I walked over and showed off the fresh batch that I had just recently made, "To show you guys we're such good sports we made you guys a batch of special brownies." 

A crocked smile pulled on Steven's lips, "Special brownies." 

Fez grinned, "Like the _special_ kind of special?"

Eric nodded and his eyes twinkled with mischief, "The **best** kind of special." Michael and Fez devoured the small pan of brownies by themselves along with two glasses of milk that I brought out. 

Fez looked at us and frowned, "I do not feel special." 

Michael shook his head and palmed his belly, his stomach gurgled and grunted, "Something's wrong..." 

Steven smirked at them, "Yeah, those weren't _my_ **special** brownies, man. But they are special guys."

Eric grinned at them and tilted his head, "Say, Lin, do you have any more of that _special_ ingredient we used?"

I laughed and tilted my head back before I answered, "Well, I certainly do, Eric. Chocolate Super-Lax." 

Michael looked at all of us, horror etched across his face, "You didn't." 

Donna cackled, "We did." 

I narrowed my eyes and sweetly smiled, "We _so_ did." 

Steven scowled at the two of them, "Now maybe you'll think twice before screwing us, dillholes." 

Fez laughed and rolled his eyes at us, "Well, nice try, 'cause I don't feel any-" He grabbed his stomach and groaned, "Oh, no. Ay, no!" He turned and tried to get around Michael, but bumped into Caroline. How she knew we would all be here in my driveway, I wasn't too sure. I really didn't like that, actually. It was like she just popped out of nowhere, like a daisy.

Caroline softly smiled at Fez, "You're surprised to see me, right? And upset."

He grunted and whimpered, "Yes, many things are upset." 

Caroline looked at Fez and earnestly stated, "Okay, listen. Listen, Fez. About last night- I know you were angry, and you have every right to be. But you know what this was? Our first fight." At least, I think it was pretty earnest. 

Fez shot us a desperate look, "Oh!" I shook my head and tried not to laugh. This was great. Steven wound his arm around my shoulder and smirked at the scene before us. Was it bad that we were enjoying this so much? Nah.

Caroline placed her hand on Fez's sweat soaked shoulder, "And it made us a real couple- if you can forgive me." 

He grunted and gently pushed her aside, "Fine. Move aside. _Please_." She reluctantly stepped aside as Fez hurried into our house. I frowned. I didn't expect him to do that. Oh well. I sighed. Revenge is a double sided sword, I supposed. I really hoped he made it to the toilet in this case. I did not want to clean up a mess like _that._

Caroline stared after him and called out, "So we're okay?"

Fez yelled as he ran further into our house, "Good!" 

She took a step towards my house and I glared at her, "Now let's make up like a real couple. I'll see you later then!" 

Steven and I barred the doorway to our abode and stared Caroline down. She sheepishly smiled at us and backed up a bit.

Fez groaned and yelled, "You bastards!" Caroline frowned and wiggled her fingers at us before heading off of our property. She was kind of creepy.

Michael laughed as he clenched his gut, "Okay, you guys. That was a wicked burn. It had all the elements: You didn't see it coming, parts of it really hurt-"

Donna chuckled, "Well, Kelso, I'm glad you enjoyed it." 

Michael nodded and made his way into our home, "Oh, I did. I got my eye on you guys. You're not gonna burn me like that again. Now excused me, I have to use your other bathroom."

I nodded and roughly patted his back. He let out a grunt and groaned helplessly. 

Eric beamed at us, "I love our friends."

Donna leaned against him, "Me too."

I giggled, "Me three." Even if they did end up making a literal shitty mess in both my bathrooms; I was not looking forward to cleaning any of _that_ later.

Steven pulled me into a side hug, "Yeah. This was pretty great."

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

The new hires seemed to be fitting well into our bakery, and our regular customers seemed to like them. It helped that they were pretty nice all around people as well as good workers. More people streamed in and out of the store, throughout the day. The Rolling Stones really upped our consumer base and it didn't look like that was going to slow down any day soon. It made me kind of nervous, to be honest.

Charlie caught on quickly to the training Mabel provided, and just as I had predicted, he was a total boy scout. It was like he was a nicer version of Eric. I didn't know if that bothered me or not, but he got along with everyone else so I just tucked that thought away. He was also pretty fast at making a frappuccino, so that helped me like him a little more.

Rhonda despite her intimidating presence, normally, was rather sweet to the customers. Besides that, she also managed to scare away some of the shoplifters that we had. They really didn't need to shoplift though. If they straight up asked me for something and just told me that they didn't have the money, I would've gladly given them some baked goods on the house. It wasn't that big of a loss if I was helping feed someone hungry.

Brooke whistled while she worked today. She seemed entirely too perky, but I think that was because we heard that Michael caught Laurie cheating and was promptly dumped right after. The rumor mill was pretty efficient around here, especially at my bakery. I think it was all those gossiping girls and the older women that usually took the plush booths that we had recently installed.

Brooke took a look at Charlie and cooed, "Awe, he's such a boy scout. He's making a happy face on that frappuccino for that little kid."

Rhonda tilted her head and chuckled, "He also has a nice ass on him."

I choked out a laugh, "Rhonda." We really should've gotten back to work a while ago. It was fun watching Charlie though. He seemed to wiggle and dance with the radio while he worked.

Rhonda smirked and rolled her eyes, "What? He does."

Brooke shook her head and shrugged, "I don't know, I think he's weird, but he seems nice."

Steven walked in front of our view from the bakery kitchen and raised a brow at all of us, "Why are you guys spying on the new guy on your break?" I idly wondered who was manning the cash register now.

I let out a sheepish laugh, "Mabel seems to be working well with him."

Leo popped up behind us and glanced at Mabel and Charlie working together, "Humph. She doesn't like that kind of guy."

I grinned and raised my brow at Leo, "How would you know, Leo?"

Brooke giggled behind her hand and went back to her till. Rhonda quickly followed her as she ducked to hide her smile.

Leo grumbled and marched back into the kitchen, "Just cause."

Steven let out a snort, "Right." He rolled his eyes and made his way to my office.

I idly wondered if Mabel and Leo were dating. I didn't make it a rule to date other employees at the bakery, but I hoped that they wouldn't let it interfere with work.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Donna let out a grunt and waved her hands in the air as the basketball swished through the hoop. She cheered, "Oh! Oh! That's 16 for me and Hyde and four for the losers!"

I nodded and noted it down on the chalkboard that I was holding. I found that it was much better to be a score keeper rather than a player when they got this way. I wiggled my toes and tried to get the feeling back into my legs. Sitting cross legged for long periods of time always made my legs feel tingly.

Steven laughed, "You guys ought to get a mascot- a big, green, furry loser!" He planted a kiss onto my head and ran back into their basketball game.

Michael grimaced and shook his head. "That's- That's not even a thing," he panted and rested his hands against his thighs. 

Eric dribbled the ball while Donna checked him. She smirked at him, "Come on. Take it to the hoop." 

They danced around each other while Eric dribbled the ball. Donna happily taunted him, "Or maybe you're afraid, 'cause you know I'm gonna slap it down." She swiped at the ball. 

Eric held onto the ball with both hands and dogged Donna, "Oh, yeah?"

Michael yelled and tried to get around Steven, "You tell her, Eric!"

Steven barked out a laugh, "Ooh! Oh!"

Donna checked and blocked his hands from passing the ball to Michael, "How can he stand the embarrassment?"

He tried to pass it, but Donna managed to yank the ball away from him.

Eric stared after her, a disgruntled look painted on his face. I chuckled and shook my head, "She told you what she was gonna do, Eric." 

Steven smirked and shook his head while he tried to lose Michael, "You gotta listen, man." 

He huffed and started to block her way towards the hoop. Donna turned right, she turned left, and Eric mimicked her every move. It was a pretty interesting game of basketball for once.

Donna dribbled up to the hoop as she blocked the ball with her body, "Eric, why don't you just give me the two points? Save yourself the humiliation." 

He grunted and shook his head, "Well, why don't you just save yourself the two points, and then the humiliation will be-"

She rolled her eyes and tried to dunk the ball into the hoop, "Whatever!"

Eric growled and jumped up to intercept her, "Come on!" He didn't calculate the distance though and ended up pulling down on Donna's legs. This promptly made both of them fall down, but not before he accidentally pulled down her sweatpants. 

Eric landed with a thud against the cool asphalt of his drive way. Michael shrieked, "Eric!" I rolled my eyes. Eric would be fine. He'd been in stupider, and tougher, scrapes than this. I got up and walked over to Donna's currently prone form.

I looked over her and poked her head with my forefinger, "Donna, are you okay?" She leaned up onto her elbows and blinked before letting out a decidedly put out huff.

Michael helped Eric up and let out a loud barking laugh, "Oh, my God! Donna's wearing granny panties!"

I looked down at Donna's pulled down sweatpants. Huh. Must've been laundry day or something. I helped her up and she quickly pulled her pants back up.

Eric snickered, "Nice panties, Granny."

"I'm fine, Lin. I'm fine," she scowled at them and patted my shoulder before stomping off to her house. 

Well that game did _not_ go well.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

It took a little while to cajole Donna into hanging out with us in Eric's basement after he pulled down her sweatpants. I ended up having to bribe her with cookie dough ice cream in the near, very near, future. It worked though, so now we were all attempting to lounge around and enjoy one another's company waiting for Donna to come over. It was kind of hard though when Caroline sashayed into the basement like she owned the place. She kind of ground on my nerves; I wasn't quite too sure why, but I would figure it out eventually.

She cozied up to Fez and snugly sat on his lap while they both lay on his lawn chair. Caroline jangled a plastic bag full of candy hearts in his face, "Okay, Fez, I got you some Valentine conversation hearts just because."

Fez giggled and took a candy heart from her baggie, "Oh, thank you, Caroline. Awe…it says 'be mine.'"

Caroline preened, "Okay." 

Fez let out a lecherous laugh and pulled out another one, '"Sweetheart.'"

Caroline sighed wistfully, "It really is." 

She pulled one out and throatily stated, '"Kiss me.'"

Fez nuzzled her and muttered, "Well, I'm not about to argue with candy." That got them to makeout on the lawn chair. I idly wondered if it would break under their combined weight. Eww. She looked like she was eating his face. I shuddered inwardly and leaned into Steven's shoulder. 

He glanced at them and snorted before he whispered, "I think Fez's new squeeze is just fishing to be cute. I know it's not Valentine's day today; it's the wrong month."

I nodded and frowned, "She gives me bad vibes."

He pulled down his shades and raised his brow at me, "What do you mean?"

I rolled my eyes and muttered, "When I herded Tina back towards us-"

Steven chuckled and pulled me around so I was facing him while I straddled his legs on our chair, "Oh because of those boys?"

I flicked his forehead and steadied myself, "They were ogling her. That's inappropriate."

He nodded and held my hips, "True, she _is_ 10."

I let my head fall onto his shoulder and whispered, " _Anyways_ , Caroline was glaring at the two of us while she and Fez hugged. It was the weirdest thing." I let my feet dangle while I straddled him. It would've become sexual if I started gyrating, but I didn't think it would be appropriate with the others around. I could do that at home with him, naked, later on in the day.

I felt his breath tickle my ear, "Huh. I think she just has problems, doll. Don't worry about it."

I pouted and mumbled, "Do you think I should just try to kill her with kindness?"

Steven's chest rumbled, probably silently laughing at my worry, "Yeah, but if she doesn't like you, it's not the end of the world. She could just be a psycho."

I let my head loll as I sighed, "I guess." 

Caroline let out a little squeak. We turned our heads towards her. She leaned away from Fez and stared at her watch before she hopped off of him, "Ooh, I gotta get going. My shift starts in like 20 minutes." 

Fez nodded as she dashed out of the basement. He called after her, "I'll see you tonight." 

The door closed behind her before she could reply. I guess she really was in a hurry. Fez let out a dreamy sigh and slumped back into his lawn chair. 

Eric cheekily grinned at Fez, "Well, well, well. Look who has a lady." 

Fez grinned and let out a happy sigh, "I am so happy."

Michael cleared his throat and held up the magazine he had been perusing, "Hey, hey. Check out this article in Boys'Life. "The Square Knot: Not Just For Squares"? No, this one is about being an astronaut. I think I'm gonna do that." 

I rolled my eyes at him and laughed. I smiled and shook my head, "Michael, I think there's a lot of prerequisites for being an astronaut." 

Steven snorted and added, "Yeah. You have to be not dumb." 

Michael shook his head and grinned, "Uh-uh. If they can send a monkey into space, they can send me." 

Eric laughed and popped in a piece of popcorn into the air before catching it with his mouth, "I don't know. Monkeys are pretty smart." I eyed the popcorn on the makeshift coffee table and decided against it. I wasn't that hungry today. 

Michael waved away our teasing and huffed, "Fine, fine. Make fun, but when you see my shoe prints on the moon, what are you gonna say then?"

Steven smirked, "Probably, "Hey, some monkey's wearing Kelso's shoes!""

Fez chortled, "Hey, hey, astro-chimp. When you come back down to Earth, if your parachute does not work you could always use Donna's monstrous panties." He mimed his mock parachute with his hands. 

I rolled my eyes at them and frowned, "You guys, really?" I contemplated throwing some popcorn at their heads.

Steven smiled at me and nuzzled my neck, "Yes, doll. Granny panties are lame."

I huffed and crossed my arms. This only proved to amuse Steven apparently, since he just tucked me into a tight hug. I wriggled around and swung my legs to the side. He grunted a little, but I figured it served him right for making fun of Donna. I smugly smiled to myself and stole some of Eric's popcorn. I doubted that he'd mind.

Eric waved his hands in front of himself and grimaced, "Hey, hey, hey, you guys. None of that when Donna gets here, okay? I don't need her mad at me anymore." 

Steven raised a brow as he shot Eric a wry grin, "All right, Forman, relax. Wearing granny panties is a very sensitive issue that I don't find funny, and I refuse to exploit." 

Eric shoved a bunch of popcorn into his mouth and slumped into his seat, "Good." 

The basement door creaked open and revealed a hesitant looking Donna. I smiled and waved at her. She grinned at me.

Steven barked out a laugh, "Hey, everybody, look. It's Granny Panties!"

Eric swallowed what he was eating and hissed, "Hyde!"

I frowned and pinched Steven's inner thigh, "Steven."

He flinched and stared at my face, "Wha-?"

I raised my brow and quickly motioned to Donna's deep frown with my head. He grunted and rolled his eyes, "Oh, I'm sorry. It's in my nature to burn, though. Granny Panties understands. Don't you, Granny Panties?"

Donna gracelessly stomped towards the couch and let her hands fall onto her hips, "Okay, look. I didn't have anything else to wear. It was laundry day." 

Michael looked up from his magazine and snorted, "I didn't know they made a washing machine big enough for those panties."

Fez wiggled his eyebrows, "It must have been a super-size washer." 

I let out a disgruntled sound, and glared at them, "Hey! Hey, you guys can all just shut up, okay? So she wears big panties. So what? It's really not that big of a deal."

Steven unapologetically laughed and nuzzled my neck, "Of course you would side with her, Lin. You're a girl."

I tried to shove his affections away, but he just held me tighter against him. I rolled my eyes and hoped that my irritation prominently showed on my face. Steven was being kind of a dick right now.

Donna shot me a grateful smile, "Well, I appreciate it. Thank you, Lin."

I nodded and tilted my head at her, "You're welcome, Donna." The guys really shouldn't make such a big deal about this. I wore granny panties on my period days, although I wouldn't want the world to really know about that.

Eric bit his lower lip and imploringly said, "Donna, look, I am really, really, really sorry." 

Donna grunted and waved off his apology, "Look Eric, I'm fine. Let's just forget about it." 

He visibly sagged into his seat and let out a deep tired breath, "Really? 'Cause when I saw your sweats around your ankles, I thought I was dead." A nervous laugh escaped his lips and I shook my head. He was in very deep water. That look on Donna's face told me that she had certainly not forgiven him, even if she said so. I wondered if she was going to rant about this to me later on. I inwardly shrugged. I couldn't really blame her. 

Donna let out a snort and pointedly stated, "Eric, I said, I'm fine." 

Eric frowned and searched her face, "Okay." I doubt that it really was okay, but I suppose that was the end of that. For now at least.

Michael broke the silence that was slowly descending down on us with a loud guffaw. He grinned up at us and showed off the picture in his magazine, "Chicks must really dig astronauts, 'cause it says here that astronauts get all the tang they want."

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

I happily hummed under the warm light that filtered through my kitchen curtains. I popped open the fridge and pulled out some cookie dough ice cream for me and the girls. Donna pulled down a couple bowls while Annette sighed on her stool.

I raised my brow while I started scooping up some ice cream for the three of us, "So Annette; how was Texas?"

She happily accepted the bowl I passed her. Annette spooned a large piece of ice cream into her mouth before replying, "It's okay. Way too hot though. So Michael cheated on me with Laurie, and Laurie cheated on him. There is a God, and he's on my side." She grimly smiled around her spoon. 

"Well, I'm glad you're happy, although I don't know how you found out about that so quickly," I inwardly sweat dropped and awkwardly laughed outwardly.

Annette shot me a chipper grin, "I have my informants." She took a big gulp of her water before winking at us.

Donna barked out a laugh, "That didn't sound ominous." She hummed happily as she dug into her ice cream.

I choked out a guffaw as I shook my head, "Right?" I gobbled up a large spoon full of cookie dough ice cream. Ahh…this was the good stuff. 

After a little while of mindless chatter Donna paused mid bite and spat out, "You guys my boyfriend's a giant baby. "Ooh, underwear is so funny. Poo-poo, pee-pee, caca."" I guess reminiscing about the stupid stuff our boyfriends, ex-boyfriend in Annette's case, did, wasn't the best idea.

Annette sat up straight and her face glowed with her sudden idea. She bounced in her seat as a mean grin spread across her face, "You know what'll make you feel better? Let's go make mean jokes at Michael's expense." I think she was still _a little_ bitter about the whole Michael thing. 

"How will that make me feel better?" Donna scrunched up her face and spooned more ice cream into her mouth scraping the sides of her bowl.

Annette finished off her icy treat and water before shrugging, "'Cause then I'll feel better, and I can cheer you up."

I rolled my eyes and finished off my ice cream. I got up and took out the rest of the ice cream from my freezer. I turned around with an ice cream scoop in hand, "Oh Annette, here just take another scoop." I plopped another large chunk of ice cream into her bowl with a quiet plop.

Annette's eyes widened as her shoulders relaxed, "Oh! Is this more cookie dough ice cream?"

I nodded as I scooped some more ice cream into my own bowl, "Mhmm."

I scooped a sizeable chunk and pointed my scooper towards Donna's bowl, "Donna?"

A slow smile spread across her face, "Thank you, Lin. _This_ makes me feel better."

Annette huffed around her spoon and shot Donna a sour look, "Oh whatever, Pinciotti." I chuckled internally. If Annette really wanted to pick on Michael, she chose the wrong people. Well…right now anyways. We tended to pick on Michael whenever the mood struck us, really.

After a pregnant pause, Donna moved around her melted ice cream and whimpered, "On what planet did Eric think it was okay to pull down my pants?"

I leaned back against the counter and shrugged, "There are some things that are private, for instance, everything under your pants."

Donna sat up and pulled her arms in the air, almost as if to emphasize her point, "Thank you! I completely agree. It's something that you keep to yourself. Why doesn't Eric understand that when I said, "I'm fine," I meant, I will be fine so long as he kisses my ass for two weeks until I'm actually fine?"

"He's, like, brain damaged. You should dump him, Lin should dump Hyde and then we can all move to Dallas and be weather girls," Annette stated dreamily as she helped me collect our empty bowls and cups.

I snorted out a laugh and gently patted her shoulder, "Nope. Not doing that."

Donna shook her head and shot her a sympathetic smile as she collected all our dirty spoons, "I'm not doing that, Annie."

Annette pouted and bonelessly shrugged, "It was just a thought. What's up with Eric's head anyway? It's completely out of proportion to that skinny body. He looks like a Blow Pop."

I started to load up my dishwasher while Donna wiped down my counter. I raised a brow at Annette, "Uncalled for, and not really."

Donna tilted her head, and seemed to consider Annette's comment before shaking her head, "Yeah, I wouldn't really call him a blow pop."

Annette puffed out her cheeks and plopped back onto her stool petulantly, "Humph. You know, I bet Michael's gonna want me to feel sorry for him. He's outta luck 'cause I'm gonna be all like, "Aww. Bite it, Casanova!""

I heard knocking on my kitchen door before Michael poked his head in. He gave us a wary smile, "Hey, ladies." 

I shot him small smile, "Hey, Michael." I scrubbed down my kitchen sink and kept my ears open to what may or may not have been the start of another fight between Annette and Michael.

Donna plopped the washcloth onto the kitchen counter beside the sink and leaned against the counter beside me, "Kelso."

Annette regally pulled herself up off of her stool. She shot Michael a considering look before curtly nodding towards him, "Michael, I heard what happened." 

He walked further into my kitchen and paused when he was right under the door way. He looked away from Annette and timidly murmured, "Yeah…me and Laurie are done." 

She shot us a look before whipping her head towards Michael again as she asked, "Doesn't Eric look like a Blow Pop?" I inwardly snorted and finished off my task. Donna shook her head, a smirk sneaking its way onto her face.

Michael gave her a confused look before uncertainly nodding, "Uh, yeah, sure…I guess." 

She triumphantly grinned at the two of us and primly stated, "Yeah. See?"

I rolled my eyes while Donna shook her head. We both knew that Michael was just agreeing with her because he didn't know what else to say at the moment. The atmosphere did feel kind of tense right now.

He let out a deep breath and rubbed his neck uncomfortably before muttering, "Uh, listen, uh, Annie, can we go somewhere and talk? Privately?"

Annette shook her head resolutely and crossed her arms across her chest, "No! Look, anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of Donna and Lin." 

I was about to interject when Donna put a hand on my shoulder. I searched her face and read her silent signal. I sighed and rolled my eyes, but complied and just let Annette have her way. It didn't seem right to have this kind of conversation in front of other people though.

Michael shot us a wary look before pulling himself up out of his slumping stature. He searched Annette's face before burying his hands into his jean pockets, "Uhhh…well, okay. Uh, listen what happened with me and Laurie got me thinking. And what she did was really a betrayal and it hurt so much." 

Annette raised an imperious brow at him before curtly asking, "So you want me to feel sorry for you?" 

Michael whipped out his hands and shook them rapidly in front of him, "No, no, _don't_ feel sorry for me." 

Annette's eyes widened as she reeled back minutely, "Wait, what?"

My brows raised and a small smile tugged on the edge of Donna's lips. Well this was an intriguing turn. Had the whole Laurie debacle have the inadvertent consequence of making Michael grow? I idly wondered if this meant that Brooke and him could actually be something now instead of later. I knew Brooke wouldn't mind it being sooner rather than later, that was for sure.

Michael shook his head somberly and steadily stated, "No, I deserve this. After what I did to you? I don't know if you've made the connection, but there are a lot of similarities between what Laurie did to me and what I did to you. Except you and I were really in love and you trusted me. Annie, I let you down, and I'm sorry." 

Annette held up a hand and warily glared at Michael, "Wait, wait, wait, wait. Are you just saying this stuff so I'll give you pity sex? 'Cause if it is you should be ashamed of yourself." 

Michael let out a disgruntled huff, "No. I just said what I wanted to say, and I don't blame you if you never want to speak to me again. That's it. Good-bye." He turned and shot me a tiny smile before opening and exiting through my kitchen door. The door closed with a quiet thump, and I couldn't help the grin that bloomed on my face. Michael was growing up. Awe.

I glanced at where Annette was standing stiffly staring at where Michael had been. I walked over and gently patted her shoulder, "Annette, are you okay?"

When she looked up again, I could see her eyes were glassy. She let out a desperate sort of laugh before she replied, "Sure. I'm just great. I'm just sitting here contemplating why I even visit." She shook her head and slumped down onto a nearby chair. 

Donna moved over to where she sat and gently patted her head, "Hey, we're here for you. Don't be so glum."

Annette looked up at Donna and leveled her with a wary look, "Donna, why are you here though? You should be with the one you love. And you love Eric for some reason." 

She blinked repeatedly and took a step back from Annette, "Well he-"

Annette let out a frustrated sound cutting Donna off mid-sentence. Her eyes were still glassy and she seemed to be gaining more fire in her eyes again. "Shut up. There's a lot of reasons why you should be with him instead of being here. He's not really a Blow Pop," she heatedly stated as she stared off into space. 

My smile softened as I took in the image of both of my close girlfriends. It was weird seeing them grow this way, but it felt nice all the same. In my best mom voice I stated, "Well, he is a sweetie pie sometimes." Annette snorted and shot me a tiny smile.

Donna pursed her lips and nodded slowly, "He can be thoughtful and romantic when the thought strikes him."

Annette glanced back at Donna and tilted her head, "Then you should be with him. Look, take it from someone who has loved and lost. Whatever he did isn't worth being alone."

A surprised look crossed over Donna's face along with a mixture of pride and happiness, "Annie, are you actually thinking about me instead of yourself?"

Annette rolled her eyes at us and pushed herself out of her chair. She rubbed her eyes with the heel of her hands and let out a watery laugh, "Yeah! God, I've had way too much sugar!"

My face hurt from all this smiling, but it was worth it. I shook my head and massaged my cheeks, "I think it's a good thing."

A thoughtful look spread across Annette's face, "Think so?"

I resolutely nodded and bumped Annette's shoulder gently, "Yeah. Thanks for visiting Annette."

She bit her lower lip and grinned before saying, "I'm happy I came."

Annette didn't stay long after her encounter with Michael, maybe thirty minutes tops. She said she had to have her mandatory dinner with her cousin Pam. I felt for her, especially since Pam didn't get any nicer when Annette left. That might've been just how she was though, I wouldn't know since I wasn't that close with her.

Donna and I lounged on my couch watching a late night movie as we munched on lemon pepper popcorn. She looked through my living room window towards Eric's house before huffing, "Lin, Eric is so annoying." 

I raised my brow at her as I finished chewing and swallowing my handful of popcorn, "Donna, is there something you need to talk about?"

Donna pursed her lips and looked around before whispering, "Can you keep a secret?"

I let out a chuckled at her actions. Who would come here to try and eavesdrop on us? Everyone else was out doing their thing tonight, which meant Donna and I were by ourselves again. I shot her an amused look, "Yeah of course. You know me." I certainly had more secrets than I was comfortable with, but I supposed one more couldn't hurt. I just hoped that it wasn't something bad, like Donna accidentally killing someone or something. At that point, I wouldn't know what to do. I shook away my rambling thoughts and focused on what Donna was about to say.

She looked up and glanced around before sighing, "I'm holding out on Eric cause of the whole granny panty thing."

I raised a brow and let out a loud barking laugh, "Why? Doesn't that mean you're also holding out on yourself?" Wasn't that counterintuitive?

Donna made a face and slumped back into her seat, "Well…yeah, but I need to punish him _somehow_."

I continued laughing lightly before I asked, "So, how long has it been?"

"Three of the longest days of my life, maybe I should just cave. I think I want it more than Eric," she pouted and shot me a desperate sort of look. 

I reeled back and grimaced, "Eww. He's like my brother, so that's gross. That a side, sex is supposed to be a mutual thing between two people; it shouldn't be used as a tool for vengeance." That could go wrong in so many ways. I swear they made a couple movies like that in my original timeline. 

A confused expression found its way onto Donna's face while she munched on some more popcorn, "Why not?"

I shot her an exasperated look as I shoved another handful of popcorn into my mouth, "Donna, sex is like bonding and sharing love between a couple. Don't you think so?"

She rolled her eyes at me and finished off the rest of our popcorn, "You and your crazy conspiracies." Feh…if she thought that was a crazy conspiracy I wondered what she would think of how I actually got here. It'd probably be two parts amusing, and one part horrifying I supposed.

I shrugged and looked down at our empty mixing bowl, "Well that's what I think any ways. Want some more popcorn?"

She shot me a cheeky grin as I got up, "Yes, please." I rolled my eyes at her smiling all the way back to the kitchen. Silly goose.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Leo's garage looked like it belonged to a hoarder from that show on TLC. I made a face as dust blew up into the air as we organized box upon box upon box. Steven handed me a bandana that I tied onto the front of my face. At least we had some sort of protection.

I don't know how I got roped along with helping Steven help his boss clean out his garage, and on such a nice day too. I looked through the open garage door at the bright blue sky and fluffy puffy clouds that lazily floated through the sky.

Steven finished emptying out a box full of old crumpled newspapers into a giant black garbage bag, "Leo, man, this place is a mess." 

Leo let out a deep chuckle before hauling down another box, "Yeah? You should see my garage." 

Steven shot Leo a frustrated look, "This is your garage, man." 

Leo shrugged and smiled at us wanly, "Well, then you see what I mean. It's a mess." He gestured to all the dust covered boxes we had yet to deal with before he wandered towards a nearby box. As he opened it, dust motes flew up into the sky, stirring up against the gentle breeze. He blew away more dust before holding up a magazine. 

"National GeograPhic is a beautiful magazine. There are volcanoes and a gazelle. Oh! And look a naked-" Leo happily flipped through the magazine and I couldn't help but compare him to an absent minded child sometimes. I smiled to myself as I cleaned up another box of forgotten mementos.

Steven cut him off when he pulled away a large tarp covering something, "Leo, man, there's a car under here here. It's an El Camino." He looked closer at it, probably to inspect if it was in okay condition externally. 

Leo slowly walked over and excitedly asked, "Ohh! Wow. Do you think it's mine?"

I let out a kind smile and tilted my head down to look at the license plate, "Well the plate does say "Leo's.""

Leo hummed and scratched his head thoughtfully, "I can't really drive it since the Man took my license." He glanced at me and Steven before his face lit up, "Oh hey! I'll sell the El Camino to you for 500 bucks." 

Steven leveled Leo with a dry look, "What?"

I blinked and noted how happy Leo seemed to be with that idea. I tugged on Steven's shirt and whispered, "Puddin' pop, he looks like he _really_ wants to sell us that car. What's the harm in complying?"

Steven shot me a frustrated and confused look, "What are we going to do with two El Caminos?"

I shrugged and murmured, "Well we could just give the car to someone."

He raised his brow and let out a disgruntled sound, "Ugh. Really?"

I bit my lower lip and looked up at him under my eyelashes, "Well, just make it look like you're haggling though. Make it believable."

He sighed and ruffled his hair before muttering, "I can't believe I'm going to do this."

I leaned into him and wrapped my arms around his waist before whispering, "Please? Don't you feel sorry for him?"

He looked back at Leo before glancing down at my pleading face, "Well, yeah…but this El Camino is a junker compared to mine."

I pouted and sighed, "True, but _come_ on." I privately thought that Leo might actually _need_ the money, and that could be why he wanted to sell the car. It wasn't like 500 dollars was a big amount to us, but to other people around us, that would really help for a rather long while.

Steven let out a deep breath before he glanced back at Leo. He must've seen something that got to him because his face crumpled, "God damn it. Fine. $400, Leo." I grinned happily at my small triumph and turned to look at Leo. I wondered if he was happy he was getting rid of his car. 

A sly smile slipped onto Leo's face as he countered Steven's, "$600." 

Steven rolled his eyes and I felt his hands tighten on my hips as he quipped, "That's the wrong way, man." 

Leo let out an awkward laugh and rubbed his neck sheepishly, "Um- Uh $500 then." 

Steven sighed as I nuzzled against him. He glanced down at me one more time before muttering, "Sold." Leo let out a triumphant laugh while Steven rested his head against mine. 

He searched my face and whispered, "How was that?"

A huge grin dimpled my face as I murmured, "That was perfect, thank you puddin' pop."

Steven planted soft kiss on my lips before smirking at me, "I don't know where the hell we're going to put this thing for now."

I licked my lips and grinned happily hugging him, "We'll be okay." Leo started to organize and unload another box.

He tugged me closer until I was flushed right up against him. He slowly murmured, "If you say so."

I tilted my head onto his chest, "I love you."

I could hear the smile in his voice, "I love you too, doll."

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

 **Girken:** Thank you for your review! c:

 **carolynrose89:** Thank you for adding my story onto your favorite's list, following my story, and for leaving such an awesome review. Have a virtual internet hug! c:

 **basketball4444:** Thank you for putting my story on your favorite's list. c:

 **CrazyGirl92:** Thank you for fallowing my story. c:

 **AmazingAmazon** :Thank you for putting my story on your favorite's list.

 **BlackCross642** **:** Thank you for putting my story on your favorite's list.

 **BloodyWitchofCriminalMinds** **:** Thank you for putting my story on your favorite's list.

 **Lady Deebo:** Thank you for adding my story onto your favorite's list and following it!

 **Oomiku:** Thank you for adding my story onto your favorite's list and following it!

 **Panda Nyxus:** Thank you for adding my story onto your favorite's list and following it!

 **QueenofSpades157:** Thank you for putting my story on your favorite's list.

 **Chanaenae17:** Thank you for putting my story on your favorite's list.

 **Optimus Maximus:** Thank you for putting my story on your favorite's list.

 **angeleyes24245:** Thank you for putting my story on your favorite's list.

 **Serious Bunburyist:** Thank you for putting my story on your favorite's list.

 **kidcrooner:** Thank you for adding my story onto your favorite's list and following it!

 **spiritwalker8:** Thank you for putting my story on your favorite's list.

 **Angel Of Music101:** Thank you for following my story!

 **BlackCross642:** Thank you for following my story!

 **familyoriantated:** Thank you for following my story!

 **prettydamnreckless:** Thank you for following my story!

 **LaineLove:** Thank you for following my story!

 **Sarene Malfoy2255:** Thank you for following my story!

 **Chanaenae17:** Thank you for following my story!

 **1980s-popito:** Thank you for following my story!

 **MD4evaOLTL** **:** You have made my day with that review. Seriously. You are beyond fantabulous. Thank you very much for following, and putting my story on your favorite's list.

The Barnetts will be more present in this universe, but that'll come later on in the story since they haven't had much interaction with Lin and Steven yet. They will be back soon enough though, especially when Steven finds out about who his dad really is.

Laurie indeed does have a food disorder, anorexia nervosa. You can't quite see the symptoms since Lin doesn't know how to spot them. Laurie is getting better though, ever since she went back to school that is. You'll see her progress throughout this story.

 **LaineLove:** Thank you for following and adding my story to your favorite's list. c:

 **dleshae:** I'm glad you love the story so far! Thank you for your review. c:


End file.
